


Naruto "Senju" Uzumaki: The Drunken Swordsman

by FantaEGott



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Awkward Romance, Comedy, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 113
Words: 279,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantaEGott/pseuds/FantaEGott
Summary: Naruto is kidnapped and left to fend for himself. He's found by an old man from the Senju clan, who trains him. Three years later he is known as a famous bounty hunter.





	1. Chapter 1

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 1

* * *

 

Hatake Kakashi the jounin sensei of team 7 was leading his team consisting of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Tayuya. Uchiha Sasuke was the last Uchiha in the village and had been rewarded with the title of "Rookie of the year" when he graduated. Sasuke was in Kakashi's team for many reasons but it was mainly due to him being an Uchiha. The belief was that in the future, Kakashi would be the best one to teach him how to activate his sharingan since he was the only one left in Konoha with any experience of how. This was because he had one himself.

Kakashi's next student, Haruno Sakura, was also someone that had been rewarded with a flattering title which was "Kunoichi of the year" (1), the top female of all the graduates. She was a ninja that, not only had considerable chakra control, she had also achieved top scores in all the written tests. If she were to apply herself in all endeavors, she would certainly be looking at a great future. Unfortunately she was distracted. She had a tendency to focus an unhealthy amount of time on seeking a romantic relationship with Sasuke, more so than working on improving herself as a ninja.

His last student was someone that Kakashi would've expected to be someone else. But with the way things had turned out he was stuck with Konoha's newest Jinchüriki (2). Uzumaki Tayuya was a red haired girl like most Uzumakis. By all accounts, she was hot tempered and possessed a mouth that peppered almost every sentence with profanity. Tayuya was dead last of all the graduates and the only reason she graduated was because she had managed to defeat Mizuki; a traitor who had tricked her into stealing the forbidden scrolls.

Tayuya had been brought to Konoha almost two and a half years ago and had been made the Jinchüriki of the Sanbi: the three tailed turtle. That all happened half a year after Konoha's other Jinchüriki had disappeared from Konoha. Uzumaki Naruto: the Kyübi Jinchüriki, had been gone from Konoha for three years and no one was aware of his whereabouts. Most of them thought he was dead.

Uzumaki Tayuya and Uzumaki Naruto were not from the same family but they were from the same clan and that is why they share the name. Tayuya was treated in the same way Naruto had been as soon as it was known that she was also a Jinchüriki. Team 7 was currently leaving Konoha to go on their first C ranked mission which was to guard Tazuna the bridge builder from Wave Country.

It was three years ago that Uzumaki Naruto had been kidnapped by two chuunin level ninja that had been paid to get him out of the village by someone in the civilian council. The councilman did not care if they killed him or not. He just wanted him gone. One of the two ninjas hated Naruto's guts and had no problem with killing him. The other one, however, was hating himself for what he was doing but he was in desperate need of money. The ninja who hated Naruto's guts was none other than Mizuki, the ninja that Tayuya had dealt with almost three years later. The other chuunin was also an Academy teacher by the name of Genji.

Mizuki and Genji had dropped Naruto at a large tree at the border of Fire country and Mizuki had said that they should just end his life right there. Genji, feeling overwhelming shame for his actions, told Mizuki that there was no way in hell he was going to let him do that. He instead suggested a different course of action. Genji left Naruto there with a backpack filled with a few waterskins and some energy bars. The two chuunins left soon after that and that was when Naruto was found by a very old man that would train Naruto for a year before he passed away of old age. The old man's name? Itama Senju.

Itama's last words to Naruto was to spread the name of "Senju" in the world once again. And that was what Naruto intended to do and had already done as he had made quite a name for himself the two years after Itama had died. Naruto had made a name for himself as a bounty hunter, who hunted missing ninjas. Naruto himself was labeled a B-rank ninja going by the name "Senju". The reason for the name came from captured ninjas who reported that when they had asked for their captor's name, he had answered them "Senju" in a low whisper and a grinning smile. The bounties who were killed had very little to report. It would seem that Naruto's tendencies towards bifurcation or decapitation on resisting bounties, leaves very little wiggle room for relaying information to others.

Naruto's ninjutsu skills were not overly impressive. Currently he was only adept in the three academy jutsus, as well as Shunshin, kage bunshin and lastly Shuriken/Kunai kage bunshin. His knowledge in genjutsu was also lacking, dispelling it was the limit of his abilities in this area. He had some insight into Fuinjutsu and was a decent practitioner of taijutsu. But what Naruto excelled in was his swordsmanship, kenjutsu. Naruto was also a ninja that relied heavily on speed and combined his speed with his kenjutsu skills.

Naruto was now thirteen years old. He had been ten years old when he was kidnapped from his village and left to die. Even though he lived ten years in Konoha the only thing he remembered from that place was the old man (Hokage) and the ramen stand: Ichiraku Ramen. He did not remember any of his old classmates or any other person from Konoha.

Naruto was not stupid by any means but he was forgetful. Further, one peculiar trait of his was that he had a particularly hard time seeing the difference between a boy and a girl. He had also picked up some other bad habits especially for a thirteen year old. Worst among them was his immense love of alcohol, especially Sake.

Naruto currently wore dark blue pants with a dark blue T-Shirt. His hair was golden blonde cut short into a messy hairstyles with visible spikes sticking out everywhere. Three whiskers marked each of his cheeks. Not much had changed in his appearance other than his recent growth in height. Instead of being one of the shortest in height he was now relatively tall for his age, though still shorter than the tallest one of the "Rookie nine" Aburame Shino. Still, he was about as tall as the second tallest: Nara Shikamaru.

Naruto was currently in wave country looking for his next bounty one Momochi Zabuza. His target was an A-ranked missing nin. Zabuza would probably not be an easy bounty to acquire but Naruto was in serious need of money as he had wasted all his cash on Sake and ramen. Admittedly it was worth it.

Just as Naruto thought of all the Sake and Ramen he could buy once he had cashed in his new target, he had found the target. The target was not alone however as it seemed he was currently battling a squad from Konoha.

Naruto saw three younger individuals that he thought were boys roughly his age. They were guarding an older looking man dressed in Konoha styled ninja gear. 'What a bunch of freaks, those boys have no style' Naruto thought to himself. He did not appreciate the tight fitting clothes the two long haired skinny boys wore nor the duck ass hairstyle of the not-so-ridiculously clothed boy.

He quickly shook off his distaste of the three retards and instead glared at who must be their jounin sensei as he noticed the sharingan in his right eye. 'An Uchiha' Naruto thought angrily as he sat hidden in a tree watching over the battle. What Naruto did not know was that his anger was causing some of the Kyübi's chakra to leak from the seal, something that any jounin ninja would be able to sense.

* * *

 

_Down on the battlefield_

 

Kakashi had just tried to calm his students by shouting "Relax! I will not let any of my comrades die", when suddenly he noticed a sizeable chakra source emanating from the surrounding forest. This malicious chakra felt familiar to him however, as he had and sensed it thirteen years ago during the Kyübis attack.

Zabuza had also sensed the peculiar chakra and asked "More of your runts, Kakashi?" Before Kakashi could answer, both Zabuza and Kakashi had jumped back to dodge a sudden incoming attack. The attacker had used Shunshin to appear right behind Kakashi and his sword would have pierced Kakashi's heart if he had not moved.

"Who are you?" Zabuza asked since it was obvious he was not on Kakashi's side after all. Naruto raised an eyebrow at Zabuza and said "You're just a bounty, shut your mouth!"

Zabuza, exasperated, glared at him "What did you say?"

Naruto ignored Zabuza for the moment and focused on Kakashi who was standing there with his jaw dropped as he saw Naruto. "Prepare to die, Uchiha!" Naruto said as he once again used Shunshin to quickly appear next to Kakashi and then drew his sword and attempted to slice Kakashi in half by performing the kenjutsu technique: "Shishi Sonson" (Draw and Resheath Technique: Lion's Song). Something was certainly cut in half, but it was not Kakashi. The copy ninja had used the replacement technique to replace himself with wooden logs.

"Kuso!" (3) Naruto swore and turned around to look at Kakashi who was now standing in front of his students protectively.

"You are one interesting brat" Zabuza asserted with a deep sounding cackle.

All of the Konoha ninjas could now see Naruto without a problem and all of them recognized him somewhat, with the exception of Tayuya. Sasuke knew he had seen this guy somewhere but he could not remember where. Sakura remembered him also, how could she not? This was the guy that was dead last in the academy and had a huge crush on her. He had, to Sakura's great annoyance, done everything to let everyone know about it.

"I told you to shut your mouth, bounty" Naruto snapped at Zabuza.

"So you are after my bounty? Get lost kid you are out of your league here" Zabuza retorted.

"Out of my league?" Naruto asked with obvious disdain. With a laugh he answered "We will see about that, later." He then focused on Kakashi again "For now I will deal with the Uchiha then I will deal with you, bounty!"

Kakashi got out of his shock and said "What is your name, stranger?"

Naruto grinned. "Senju" he answered in a low voice that caused both Zabuza's and Kakashi's eyes to widen as they knew about the rumors of the bounty hunter with that name.

"No," Kakashi said, "your real name."

Naruto ignored him and bit his thumb chanting **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" (Summoning Technique)**. The technique summoned a large purple toad, Naruto jumped up on its back.

"Naruto-boy?" The toad asked while looking around trying to find him. The toad had not noticed him jumping up on his back.

"Damn it! Don't call me that!" Naruto yelled and stomped on the toad's back.

"Sorry for my clumsiness" the toad said embarrassed and held up a wooden barrel that was almost as big as Naruto himself "I have brought a barrel of Sake that we can share".

"Stop it Gamaken!" Naruto yelled with a red face "You are embarrassing me in front of my bounty and the Uchiha!"

"Forgive me" Gamaken said as he noticed that there were others around.

Zabuza was getting tired of being ignored and said "Bounty hunter Senju and Sharingan no Kakashi I will deal with you both at a later time" and disappeared with a shunshin.

* * *

 

Thanks for reading.

* * *

 

Chapter has been edited in August 2017 by Salesman.

* * *

 

1\. Kunoichi means female ninja

2\. The jinchūriki (人柱力, Literally meaning: Power of Human Sacrifice) are humans that have tailed beasts sealed within them.

3\. In Japanese, kuso (糞,くそ) means "crap" or "shit" and "bullshit".


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking"

"Thinking"

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 2

* * *

"Gamaken you let my bounty get away!" Naruto cried anime tears and stomped on the toads back again.

Gamaken looked ashamed of himself "Forgive me for my clumsiness"

"Don't mind! Just help me kill that Uchiha over there!" Naruto said and pointed at Kakashi.

"That is Hatake Kakashi. He's not an Uchiha" Gamaken said.

"You know him?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah somewhat.. I might be wrong though" Gamaken said and squinted his toad eyes "No that is him"

"Explain.." Naruto demanded with his eyebrow twitching.

"I have fought alongside him before, he is a student of our former summoner, your old man" Gamaken said before he face palmed "I shouldn't have said that, forgive me for my clumsiness"

"He's a student of my useless old man?" Naruto asked.

Gamaken whistled a bit and said "I don't know what you're talking about. Anyway I am leaving, take this barrel it is a gift from Boss Bunta!" and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

_Team 7 during all that had their own conversation._

"Who is that? I recognize him somewhat but I am not sure if it is who I think it is" Sakura said.

"The freak seems to have a problem with you fuck-face" Tayuya said to Sasuke.

"Hn. He is no match for an Uchiha" Sasuke answered.

Kakashi in the meantime was sweat dropping as he saw Naruto and the toad and their antics. 'One moment he is attacking me and the next he is arguing with a toad summon who only Jiraiya should be able to summon'

As the toad disappeared Kakashi figured it was safe to speak with Naruto "You are Uzumaki Naruto, correct?"

Tayuya's eyes widened as she heard that name, was this another Uzumaki? The clan was supposed to be extinct.

"Hm?" Naruto looked at Kakashi "What is it to you?"

"Could you answer the question?" Kakashi asked with a sigh.

"Only if you answer my question first" Naruto answered.

"Okay, ask away"

Naruto walked up to them and started pointing at Kakashi's team. "Explain to me why your team is full of misfits"

"Hey!" Sakura yelled

"Fucker!" Tayuya glared at him.

"Hn. Loser"

Kakashi giggled since there was someone else that saw ways the same thing he did, then he asked "What do you mean by that?"

"See these boys are all weird and unmanly and have long hair" Naruto started as he pointed at them "And that guy has a duck-ass for a hair cut" by now everyone in team 7 was glaring at him and readying themselves to attack him with the exception of Kakashi who was enjoying every second.

Kakashi nodded "You are correct, however two of them are girls, not boys"

Naruto's jaw dropped "Girls!? You mean they are women!?"

"Yes"

Naruto snorted and said "Ugly" and walked away "I have seen women and they all have those big testicles hanging out of their chests. Your women seems to lack these"

"I will beat you to a pulp you fucker!" Tayuya yelled and charged Naruto.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** Naruto yelled and summoned another large toad, this toad was not as big as Gamaken but still big enough for Naruto to stand on. The toad used its tongue to trip Tayuya causing her to fall down on the ground.

Naruto jumped off the toad and walked over to Tayuya and started removing his pants and said "Where are my manners? I have been taught to treat women as flowers, allow me to water you"

As soon as Naruto finished that sentence Kakashi had grabbed him and most likely saved his life. "Hey what's the deal, you fake Uchiha?"

"You and me need to have a little talk" Kakashi said with a glare.

"What talk?"

"The talk!"

So due to Kakashi having to explain some things to Naruto such as the difference between a boy and a girl and how to properly treat a lady, team 7's travel had been delayed for another hour.

"If it turns out you have lied to me, Hataken Kakanishi, I will kill you" Naruto said after he had finished listening to the nonsense Kakashi had told him.

"I assure everything I have told you is the truth" Kakashi said with an eye-smile "Say Naruto would you like to join us for this mission, there is a big chance Zabuza would turn up once again"

Naruto's eyes turned into dollar signs "The bounty!? Of course I will join you"

"Great. also my name is Kakashi not Kakanishi" Kakashi said as they walked back to the others who seemed to be close to falling asleep.

"Whatever you say Kakaken"

"Are you messing with me?"

"Speak sense"

The others sweat dropped as they had overheard the last part of their conversation. Seeing as Naruto had still not left, Sakura decided to ask "What is he still doing here?" while she pointed at Naruto.

"He is going to help us out on this mission and after that he might go with us back to Konoha" Kakashi said with his famous eye smile.

"I aint going to Konoha, fake Uchiha" Naruto said

"If you do a good job on this mission and then accompany us back to Konoha I will treat you to as much ramen as you want at Ichiraku Ramen" Kakashi whispered to Naruto and when he heard that he started drooling and said "Fine I will go with you to the ramen"

Kakashi nodded "Good" while thinking 'Seems like Naruto haven't changed that much after all'

"Anyway I think introductions are in order, I am Hatake Kakashi jounin sensei of Team 7" He then pointed at Tazuna "This is Tazuna our client, please introduce yourself my cute little genins!"

Sasuke glared at Kakashi "I am Uchi.." he was interrupted by Kakashi putting a hand in front of his mouth "As he was saying his name is Haruno Sasuke" he then whispered to Sasuke in a way to try to calm him down since Sasuke did not like the name Kakashi had chosen for him "Just go with it for now, if he finds out you're an Uchiha he will try to kill you"

Sasuke snorted "As if he could"

Kakashi sighed and nudged Sakura who smiled weakly "I am Haruno Sakura."

Tayuya was the last one and she yelled "I am Uzumaki Tayuya, remember it you fucker!"

Naruto jumped back and cleared his ear and hoped he had not gone deaf after that yell he then whispered "Senju"

Kakashi sighed "Your real name"

"Senju.."

"Come on.."

"Senju..."

"His name is Uzumaki Naruto a former Konoha citizen and like I said earlier he will accompany us for the rest of this mission" Kakashi said as he figured Naruto would not give in.

"Alright team, let us head out, lead the way Tazuna-san"

"Finally" Tazuna said and the group started walking towards Tazuna's home. As soon as they started walking Kakashi gave Naruto a small red book titled 'Icha Icha Paradise: Volume 1' and told him to read it.

* * *

_Three hours later_

The group had finally arrived at Tazuna's home. While walking there for the last three hours, team 7 had talked among themselves while staring at Kakashi and Naruto with disgust due to the sounds and expressions they were making. This was because of Kakashi's blushing and giggling caused by the book he was reading and the "Hm" sounds coming from Naruto.

"Well this is it" Tazuna said as he opened the door "Tsunami, Inari I'm back!" Tazuna shouted. Soon after that a kid ran up to Tazuna and hugged him while a woman walked towards them smiling. The woman was in her twenties and had long dark blue hair. Tazuna introduced his family to Team 7 while Naruto just stood there staring at Tsunami for a while before he walked up to her and grabbed her hand.

"I see you are the definition of beauty" Naruto said and kissed the top of her hand.

"Oh my" Tsunami said and giggled "Aren't you sweet?"

* * *

Thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 3

* * *

After Naruto had unknowingly flirted a bit with Tsunami the group had been let into the house and were now eating in Tazuna's kitchen. Tsunami had prepared dinner that everyone could enjoy as soon as they arrived. After eating Naruto had noticed the stares everyone were giving him especially Tayuya that had been glaring at him ever since the whole watering ordeal.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked as he was kind of tired of her glaring.

"Your name is Uzumaki Naruto right? Why the fuck have I been told there are no other Uzumaki when you are a former Konoha citizen?" Tayuya asked.

"Senju" Naruto whispered and then stood up and said "I need to take piss" and walked towards the bathroom. As soon as Naruto left the kitchen they heard someone knocking on the door from outside. Kakashi went and opened the door and was greeted by a small toad that gave him small piece of paper before disappearing in a puff of smoke. On the paper it said 'The old geezer is catching up but you are still a few days ahead of him'. Kakashi gave the paper to Naruto as soon as he finished up in the bathroom and when he saw it he told them "Well you should have noticed at least, Katashi.."

"That you are a clone?" Kakashi asked in a bored tone.

"Yeah I will dispel soon" Naruto said as he walked towards the door and opened it. He turned around and said "I will come back in a week, if you guys are still around I will contact you somehow"

Kakashi sighed and asked"Why in a week?"

"Because there is someone who is tracking me and has been doing so for over a year" He looked depressed as he continued "He is someone the old toad told me to call 'Ero-Sennin'" Naruto's clone was about to dispel but before it did he said "I will never forgive him!" and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

A few minutes after Naruto was gone Tayuya said what everyone wanted to ask "What the fuck is going on? How does that fucker know Ero-Sennin!?"

"Maa Maa.. Naruto and an old friend is just having some problems, it will be fine, don't worry about it" Kakashi said and eye-smiled.

"He said Ero-sennin right!?" Tayuya yelled "That is what I called that old pervert who brought me to Konoha three years ago!"

"What, who?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi eye-smiled and said "Yeah that's him, probably"

"How does the freak know Ero-Sennin?" Tayuya asked with a yell.

"Well..." Kakashi began saying as he had a pretty good idea to what was going on "they are just having some family problems"

"WHAT!?" Tayuya yelled.

"Hey who is Ero-sennin?" Sakura asked.

"Ahaha.. Do you know who Jiraiya of the sannin is?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course, he is the teammate of Tsunade-sama and Orochimaru the traitor" Sakura answered like a good book worm.

Kakashi eye-smiled once again and said "Yeah well they are family.. Kind off""

* * *

_With Naruto_

'Ero-sennin I will fucking kill you for what you did some day!' Naruto thought as he ran at top speed trying to get as far away from wave country as possible using chakra to boost his speed. He remembered his first meeting with Jiraiya as he ran.

_ Flashback _

In a small village where travelers would often stop by to either enjoy the hot springs or the casinos was were Naruto had ended up and decided to rest. He was going to try out one of those hot springs when he saw an old man with long white hair sitting in a tree above one of the springs. The old man was giggling and blushing and writing down stuff in small notebook, this had Naruto curious so he climbed the tree and sat down next to the old man.

The first thing Naruto saw was two grown up men that was currently taking a bath in the hot springs. He quickly noticed that these men were odd. They both had two big testicles hanging out of their chests and pretty faces. Something like this was not normal and he was curious to figure out what was wrong with them.

The old man finally spoke to him "What do you want brat? Get lost"

Naruto ignored that and instead pointed at the two women and asked "What are those things?"

"Huh?" Jiraiya said staring at the boy before looking back at the women "Those are the finest titties in the elemental nations" Jiraiya then laughed in the way of the pervert "If Tsu-hime found out about this she would kill me.."

"Tsu-hime.. Titties?" Naruto asked as he wrote it down since he planned to go over all the details later and figure this out. It seemed like that perverted laugh of Jiraiya's had gotten the attention of the two women. Both of them had now jumped out of the springs and stood under the tree looking up at Naruto only wearing white towels. Jiraiya of course had quickly disappeared as soon as he noticed any movement within the springs.

The next thing to happen was Naruto getting beaten up for five minutes by the old man with the big testicles and long blonde hair.

"Tsunade-sama I think that's enough" Shizune said feeling bad for the kid.

Tsunade growled "If I don't do this he will never learn. Perverts never do!"

"Man stop it, please" Naruto pleaded.

Tsunade gawked at him "Man, did you call me man!?" while Shizune held a hand in front of her mouth in amusement.

Naruto stood up and nodded "Yeah what about it? Also what is with those testicles hanging out of your chest? I have never seen those" after Naruto noticed this he quickly had to dodge a superhuman punch by using his speed to quickly jump into the tree again.

"I am a woman you retarded brat!" Tsunade yelled as Naruto disappeared in a shunshin.

'I see' Naruto thought and wrote down what he just found out. Women are pretty and have testicles hanging out of their chests. They are also angry for no reason and does not appreciate being asked questions regarding their testicles.

Naruto had managed to escape 'Tsu-hime's wrath but he did not get away without injuries. Her punches hurt like hell and he had bruises all over his body. He decided to get revenge on the one responsible for this, the old man that was in the tree earlier. He did that by stealing a scroll from him while he slept. The scroll turned out to be the toad summoning contract scroll which Naruto later signed.

Ever since that night Jiraiya has chased him all over the elemental nations. Jiraiya had successfully captured him quite a few times but every time he did Naruto had just disappeared the same night. Every time they met they would fight at first and end with either Naruto escaping or Jiraiya capturing him and Naruto escaping later the same night. And that is how Naruto became a toad summoner.

_ End flashback _

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 4

* * *

A week had now passed since Naruto's clone had left Team 7. During the week Kakashi had trained his students in a way to prepare them for the upcoming fight with Zabuza. His students had learned the tree walking technique, a basic chakra control exercise. He had also trained his students one on one with a shadow clone meanwhile the other two students and himself would be guarding Tazuna while he worked on the bridge.

Kakashi had taught Sasuke some fire jutsus and sparred with him. He enjoyed sparring with Sasuke especially during the week because of him being so upset after Kakashi had told Naruto that Sasuke's name was Haruno Sasuke. It hurt his pride as an Uchiha a lot.

Sakura had been taught a few basic genjutsu's and they had also sparred even if it didn't last very long when they did. Kakashi knew that Sakura had a lot of potential if she just applied herself instead of focusing on boys and love.

Tayuya and Kakashi had mostly sparred in a way to improve her Taijutsu since that was her weakest point. Kakashi and Tayuya had also gone over a few tactics she would use in a fight. Kakashi was impressed by Tayuya's mind as some of them were really clever and could catch even chuunin level ninja off guard. Well he was not too surprised since she had defeated a chuunin already, Mizuki.

But that was what happened during the passed week, right now Kakashi was busy fighting Zabuza on the big bridge Tazuna and his employees had built. Tayuya and Sasuke was stuck inside an ice dome created by Zabuza's apprentice, Haku. Meanwhile Naruto was rescuing Tsunami and Inari from two Samurai looking men that worked for Gato. They looked like maybe they could use a sword and give him a bit of a challenge but Naruto was very disappointed after the battle since both of them had lost within seconds.

"Thanks" Inari said before looking at Naruto "Ah!" he said and pointed at him "You are that weird guy from one week ago!"

Naruto nodded "Yes I had to make sure my girlfriend was alright after all"

"Girlfriend?" Inari asked.

"Yeah" Naruto said as he lifted the unconscious woman and carried her bridal style.

"W-Wait does that mean that you are my new otou-san (dad)?" Inari asked with wide eyes.

Naruto nodded "That is so" and they made there way into the house.

"But you don't look much older than the onee-chan's and onii-chan that is protecting my grandpa" Inari said.

Naruto said in a serious voice "Age doesn't matter. I learned that this week.." and thought back on his meeting with a few old friends from Konoha.

_Flashback - Four days ago_

* * *

In a small village in Fire country Asuma and his students were going to deliver an item to a client. Asuma and his students that made up team 10 were doing there first C ranked mission.

"Why do we have to stay here for another day. Troublesome" Shikamaru whined.

"The client will arrive tomorrow. We will just rent some rooms for the night and stay here" Asuma said.

"Shikamaru you dork!" Ino yelled.

"Stop your yelling, troublesome woman, you are the reason why we had to do this troublesome mission in the first place" Shikamaru said and sighed and daydreamed of him laying somewhere looking up into the clouds.

"Stop fighting you two we should try to get along" Chouji said but he immediately regretted it when Ino glared at him. "Shut up Chouji!"

That's the scene Naruto saw when he got closer to them as he walked towards them on the main road of the village.

'Those two.. could it be?' Naruto thought as he stopped before them and said "Yo Shikataru, Chaji"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow "Huh?" then he saw someone that he had not seen in three years and most thought to be dead.

"Naruto is that you?" Shikamaru asked in a bored tone.

"Naruto!" Chouji shouted with tears in his eyes and hugged Naruto "Naruto you're alive!"

Naruto's eyes twitched as he forced Chouji off of him "Stop that Chojja, we are all men here"

"It's Shikamaru and Chouji.. Troublesome blonde"

Naruto nodded "That's right" then he asked "Who is the beard and that.." Naruto narrowed his eyes when he saw ino 'Come on I can figure this out' he walked closer and inspected her 'This must be a..'

"What are you staring at you freak?" Ino yelled and punched him in the face. Naruto quickly shook it off and went back to Shikamaru "Who is the beardman and that girl?"

"Oh that's Asuma-sensei" Shikamaru said while lazily lifting his hand towards Asuma's direction then doing the same at Ino's "And that's Ino.. You two have met before you know.."

"Kasuma and Ino was it?" Naruto asked with a grin "I see!" and walked up to Ino and stuck his face into hers once again "My name is Namikaze Naruto, nice to meet ya!"

"Namikaze?" Ino asked as she tried to remember where she had heard that name before.

Naruto nodded "Yeah, ever heard of Namikaze Minato, he's my dad"

"The Yondaime!?" Ino yelled "No way!"

'It seems to be working' Naruto thought as he watched Ino go from being violent to.. well he had no idea how to describe her now.

During that Kasuma. I mean Asuma had some interesting thoughts as he heard Naruto's name.

'Namikaze? No way his name was Uzumaki Naruto right? Could he be?' He narrowed his eyes at Naruto 'Damn that Minato did he really get together with Kushina-hime? I had such a big crush on her when I was younger. Damn him. If this is really Minato and Kushina's kid them I must.. I must hide Kurenai-hime!'

"Stay away from my hime!" Asuma yelled at Naruto who backed away.

"That's creepy sensei" Ino said with fear.

"Oh sorry old man" Naruto said grinning he then took out his notebook and read something and said "It was not my intention to ruining your game" he then jumped up into a tree "I must train, farewell old friends" and ran off into the forest surrounding the village. He found a nice open area that was close to the village where he could train at.

Naruto had been working on a new move for some months now. He drew his sword and swung it hard into the air **"Sanjuroku Pound Ho!"**

The move was a long ranged slash attack that cut everything in its way. Naruto cut down part of the forest with his attack but he was still not happy with the result.

"One more time! **Sanjuroku Pound Ho!"**

After five hours of practicing his new move he he would move onto sparring.

 **"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!** " Naruto summoned a large toad. This toad was one of the strongest toads of mount myoboku. The toad was green/teal and wore two large katana's on his back.

"What do you want now, fool?" Gamahiro asked.

Naruto chuckled "Hehe well I heard that in some places they eat frogs.. I would like to try it myself and make some frog soup"

Gamahiro drew his swords "Insolent fool! I am a toad! I won't go easy on you this time"

"Bring it on!" Naruto yelled and charged the frog. They fought for over three hours and nearby in the forest someone was watching them. Gamahiro disappeared in a puff of smoke after Naruto had collapsed on the ground most likely unconscious.

Ino who had been the one that had watched the 'Spar' ran over to where Naruto was laying and sat down next to him. She sweatdropped as she noticed that he was still grinning even when he was unconscious.

'He's cute and no doubt very strong..' She thought with a blush. Ino then carried Naruto back to the village and brought him to her room that they had rented. She couldn't just leave him out there in the forest after all.

As she put him on a mattress on the floor next to her she thought 'Is this really that idiot that had a crush on forehead girl?'

"Tsu.." Naruto mumbled and then giggled

"Huh?" Ino thought and leaned down to listen

"Tsu-hime's tits" he giggled again before he turned around and started snoring.

A red faced Ino went to her bed and thought 'He is still an idiot!' before she fell asleep as well.

When Naruto woke up the next morning the first thing he saw was Ino sleeping next to him on the mattress and hugging him.

'How did this happen? I don't remember going to sleep here' a light bulb lit above Naruto's head 'I see this one of those black out one night stands'

he slowly got out of Ino's grip and got out of the room and ran out of the village thinking 'I have two girlfriends now'

He also regretted leaving Ino like that but he had a good reason 'I will come back some day Ino, but I can't face your boyfriend Asuma with my current skill'

* * *

_ End flashback _

When Naruto arrived at the bridge there was not much for him to help with. Kakashi had already killed of Haku with his chidori and Zabuza had changed targets from Tazuna to Gato. That was something Naruto could not accept. So when Zabuza charged Gato and his underlings Naruto got to Gato first and cut his body in half.

"Senju" Naruto said with a grin while Gato's underlings looked at him as if he was a demon before running away in panic.

"Bounty hunter Senju, that was my kill" Zabuza said angrily.

Naruto shook his head "My woman and her child has been abused by this dwarf, therefore this is rightfully my kill"

"Your woman?" Zabuza asked "You're just a brat!" Zabuza managed to say before he fell down on the ground as he could no longer stand due to amount of blood he had lost after Gato's underlings had pierced him with various weapons that are still stuck to his body.

Naruto walked over to him and Zabuza whispered "Do me a favor will you?"

"Alright" Naruto without questioning what and swung his word towards Zabuza who whispered "Thanks" before the sword connected and Zabuza died. A moment after that Inari and a lot of the village people arrived with gardening tools or what ever tool they could use as a weapon to help out in the battle. What they saw was Gato being dead and that was enough for them to start celebrating. The only three people that had seen Gato and Zabuza die was Tazuna, Kakashi and Tayuya due to Sakura running over to where Sasuke was laying unconscious.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" Tayuya asked as she glared at Naruto.

"Do what?" Naruto asked.

"Kill them? Like they were fucking bugs!" Tayuya yelled.

"Gato had to die, Zabuza asked me to kill him" Naruto answered in a calm tone "Why are you so upset about this anyway, you are a ninja right?"

"Fuck you! You did not have to kill them!"

"Maa maa, Tayuya calm down" Kakashi said in a serious tone as he walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder "Naruto did nothing wrong"

Tayuya kept yelling about how Naruto did not have to kill them which lead to Kakashi having to explain that this was what ninjas had to do and the hardships of being a ninja. Tayuya just shouted about how she would change things once she became Hokage while Naruto had left the scene. Something about Tayuya bothered him, it might had something to do with a dream he had recently.

Naruto walked slowly towards Inari and the others when Tayuya yelled "Where the fuck are you going?"

"To see my girlfriend" Naruto answered.

Tayuya glared at him while Kakashi asked "You have a girlfriend?"

Naruto shook his head "I have two.."

Kakashi ran up to Naruto and hugged him "You are the student I always wanted!"

Naruto stared up into Kakashi's eyes "Katashi?"

Things got weird to the onlookers as they were now standing at a beach and then sun was going down.

"Naruto!" Kakashi hugged him with tears falling from his eyes.

"Haramaki?"

"Naruto!"

"Takashi?"

"Kai!" both Sakura and Tayuya said at the same time trying to break the disgusting genjutsu.

Naruto was confused himself as to what was happening, why was Kakashi this happy with him having two girlfriends? He unsealed his gigantic sake barrel that he had received from Gamaken last week and stuck his head into it and chugged half of its contents. A funny sight for the others as Naruto's legs was the only thing sticking out of the barrel, it looked as if he was trying to drown himself. Naruto got out of the barrel and burped "That hit the spot"

'How is that possible?' Kakashi thought as he saw Naruto drink half of the barrel's contents within a few seconds in that position.

"So anyway fake Uchiha" Naruto started as he wobbled around "I have a problem with you"

"Oh really? What problem?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto grabbed an Icha Icha book from his pocket and said "This book has been good to me, the information I have gotten from it has been correct so far. However" he now grabbed his sword and pointed it at Kakashi "The author of this book is no other than Ero-Sennin, you tricked me, deceived me and you cannot be trusted!"

 **'That is not the only thing they are lying about'** Naruto heard a deep cold inside his head.

'Thought we weren't talking' Naruto answered inwardly.

 **'We aren't. But know that they are keeping two secrets from you, you cannot trust them'** Kurama said.

'Secrets, trust? And that is coming from you..'

"I had no intention of deceiving you Naruto" Kakashi said.

"No matter" Naruto said with his eyes closed "You shall die anyway"

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 5

* * *

Naruto wobbled towards Kakashi swinging his sword.

"I.. I assure you that I wasn't trying to trick you" Kakashi said.

"No excuses, just die" Naruto said and Kakashi sighed as he prepared for another fight. Just as Naruto got close enough to try and hit Kakashi with his sword he saw a tall man with long with hair sneak up behind Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened for a second before he fell down on the ground unconscious as Jiraiya had hit him in the back of the head.

"Jiraiya-sama?" Kakashi asked surprised to see him here while Tayuya pointed at him with her eyes twitching "Ero-sennin?!"

"Yeah yeah it's me the great Jiraiya, get over it" Jiraiya said as threw Naruto over his shoulder "Where are you guys staying? This little bastard needs to rest" Jiraiya said talking about Naruto.

* * *

_Ten hours later – Tazuna's house_

Naruto woke up and the first thing he felt was pain. He had the worst headache which means he must have partied hard last night. Considering there was a woman next to him in the bed that hugged him in her sleep, Naruto was convinced he had done something right last night. Tsunami had allowed Naruto to stay in her bed to look after him. She had not planned of falling asleep herself on the bed next to him. The hugging she did unconsciously in her sleep.

When Naruto was about to sit up in the bed Tsunami woke up and mumbled "Naruto-kun?" and when she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was some fat ugly creature sitting at the door staring at them. "Eeep!" Tsunami screeched and hid under the cover. Naruto noticed the creature as well. It was a small toad but it was very fat and ugly with lots of scars and long black hair.

"Frog?" Naruto said as he stood up and walked over to the toad.

"Ribbit" the toad answered.

Naruto scowled at the toad "Are you mocking me?"

"Ribbit" the toad answered again but this time Naruto was sure he saw the toad nodding.

"Tsunami" Naruto said as he turned around to look at her "Yes" She answered no longer hiding under the covers.

"I am leaving" Naruto said with a sad look "I don't know if or when I will be back"

"What why?" Tsunami whined "The others are staying until the bridge is built, why aren't you?"

"I am not one of them" Naruto said "I work solo and also right now I must get away from someone"

"Who?"

"Him" Naruto said and pointed at the ugly fat toad.

"That thing?" Tsunami asked "What?"

Naruto looked at the the toad and sweatdropped "Well.. that frog is not what it appears to be"

Tsunami sighed "I understand, but can you do one thing before you leave?"

"Yeah sure, anything" Naruto answered with a big grin.

What Tsunami asked Naruto and what happened afterward had the toad disappear in a puff of smoke and Jiraiya appeared when the smoke cleared. Tsunami told Naruto who was blushing to make sure to visit her soon and to take her out on that date he had promised her. Naruto nodded and said his good byes before he jumped out the window and ran for it.

'Ero-Sennin you will pay for this' Naruto thought, Jiraiya had ruined what could have been a wonderful one or two weeks with Tsunami. He could have stayed and tried to endure Jiraiya being there but the risk was to high. Jiraiya always wanted something from him, if it was not the summoning scroll – which Jiraiya had already taken back when Naruto was knocked out – it was something else like money, sake and that last thing that Naruto kept forgetting. Naruto just wanted the pervert to leave him alone, he was trouble.

Naruto did not get far from Tazuna's home before Jiraiya caught up to him.

"Naruto wait!" Jiraiya yelled.

"I knew it" Naruto spat "I knew you wouldn't let me leave, what the fuck do you want?"

Jiraiya grinned "What you did in there.. having an older woman kiss you" Jiraiya had a perverted smile and giggled "You are the perfect choice, you must become my apprentice!"

"I don't see how that.." Naruto began but was interrupted when someone jumped down from the roof of Tazuna's house next to Jiraiya.

"If what you said is true, Jiraiya-sama. Then Naruto is going to be my apprentice" Kakashi said staring down Jiraiya challenging him.

"Get lost brat" Jiraiya said looking at Kakashi with a disgusted expression "We real men were having a conversation"

"You are beginning to test my patience" Naruto said glaring at them and reaching for a scroll to unseal his sword.

Kakashi ignored Naruto and instead told Jiraiya "You can have all three of my students. But Naruto will become my apprentice"

"I told you to get lost" Jiraiya said whipping his hand towards Kakashi as if he was trying to get rid of a fly. Just then two women from the town walked passed the house minding their own business. They both started running and held their eyes from what they had just seen. Naruto had unsealed his sword and shunshined next to Jiraiya and Kakashi and cut of their belts holding their pants up. After that he had ran as fast as he could and using shunshin after shunshin to get away from them leaving them there in only their boxers.

"Well played brat" Jiraiya mumbled reaching for his pants.

Kakashi did the same and asked Jiraiya "Think we will see him in Konoha?"

Jiraiya sighed "No way"

* * *

_Three days later – Konoha_

Naruto was standing just outside one of the big gates that you had to go through to enter Konoha. He had figured that he did not need Kakashi to treat him to ramen, he could just buy it himself and then be on his way again. He walked through the gate then up to the gate keepers who seemed to be asleep.

Naruto cleared his throat which managed to wake up one of them. Kamizuki Izumo who had just woken up stared at Naruto and thought 'Blue blue blue, blonde hair' he then hit his fellow gate keeper Hagene Kotetsu on the head to wake him up.

"What the fuck man?" Kotetsu said yelling and Izumo who just held up his finger to silence him and then gave him a paper. The paper was a report the had gotten a few weeks back. Izumo's eyes widened as he stared at Naruto.

"Your name and reason for visiting?" Kotetsu asked in a bored tone.

"Senju" Naruto whispered and this had Kotetsu and Izumo looking at each other. Izumo nodded and disappeared in a shunshin as Naruto continued "I am here to buy some ramen"

"Very well go on" Kotetsu said in the same bored tone.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and walked into Konoha 'Fucking freaks all of them' he thought making his way towards Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto did not remember much about Konoha but for some reason he knew exactly where to go. The closer he got the more drool was leaving his mouth 'Ramen sake, ramen sake, ramen sake' Naruto wore a dumb grin as he sat down at the ramen stand and yelled "Ten bowls of miso ramen!"

Ayame who was working alone today was the one that answered "Geez how many are you guys?" she asked that with her back towards Naruto as she was doing some dishes.

"Just me" Naruto said as if it was normal "Why would there be others, they aint getting my ramen"

Ayame turned around to take a look at her crazy customer and when she did she dropped the bowl she was holding. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she stammered "N-Naruto?"

Naruto sighed his name was Senju after all "Yeah it's been a while, Ayame-neechan" he smiled at the end. Ayame had quickly removed the small distance between them and Naruto was sure she was trying to suffocate him as she hugged him into her chest. "Naruto it's really you!"

Naruto tried to say something but only mumbles came out as she was still suffocating him. Having no other choice Naruto quickly used the replacement technique to replace himself with a person that was hiding up on the roof on a nearby building. The person wore Anbu clothes and had a mask that resembled a cat somewhat. Now Awame was instead hugging an Anbu woman with purple hair into her chest while crying "Naruto I thought you were dead"

Naruto who had sat down next to them answered "I assure you I am not dead" then he asked "Can I please have my ramen now?"

Ayame let go of the Anbu and finally realized that it was not Naruto she had been hugging so she jumped back squealing "Kyaa!" pointing a finger the female Anbu "What why, when? Naruto what did you do?!"

Naruto grinned "I did nothing, ramen please"

The Anbu took of her mask and said "Well you might as well make me a bowl as well"

"Okay coming right up" Ayame said happy that the Anbu was not angry with her.

"Al-tough usually you have dinner before you get intimate" Yugao said with a sweet smile teasing Ayame who got a twitch above her eye not liking it at all. She vowed she would get Naruto back for this.

When Naruto was done eating his ten bowls he was about to order ten more when Yugao stopped him.

"You need to come with me, hokage-sama wants to see you" Yugao said to him and behind her stood three more Anbu's

"The what now?" Naruto asked raising his eyebrow in confusion.

* * *

Thanks for reading


	6. Chapter 6

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 6

* * *

Yugao and her three anbu teammates lead Naruto to the Hokage tower once they saw the building Naruto asked "Isn't this where the old man works?"

Yugao nodded "It is but you should not be disrespectful like that, call him Hokage-sama"

"Are you saying the old man is the Hokage?" Naruto asked and began laughing "That's the funniest thing I have heard all day!" they had walked up the stairs inside the building by now and had reached the door to the hokage's office.

"You may enter" Yugao said as Naruto threw the door open. Just as Naruto expected there sat the old guy smoking his pipe and reading Icha Icha Volume 9.

"Yo.. Old man.. How's it hanging?" Naruto greeted his old grandfather figure who were sitting at his desk smoking his pipe. Hiruzen smiled at Naruto and stood up "Naruto my boy! I hear you have been causing trouble"

Naruto started sweating and backed away as Hiruzen was approaching him "T-Trouble?" he stammered "I swear what ever you have heard it is all lies!"

"Oh?" Hiruzen had a disappointed look on his face "Then I was proud of you for no reason"

"Thats right, nothing you have heard is true so don't even try to make me do your fucking chores old man!"

Hiruzen smiled and returned to his desk and then turned to take a look at Naruto again before he slammed his hand on his desk repeatedly laughing his ass off "Hahaha! You are still such an idiot!"

Naruto pouted "Am not"

"Oh well" Hiruzen said as he dried his eyes from laughing to hard "Come sit and tell me your story"

For the next two hours Naruto told Hiruzen everything that he could remember since that day he was kidnapped three years ago. Being taken cared of and trained by Itama Senju and his various exploits as a bounty hunter. He also told him about his meetings with "Ero-Sennin" who Hiruzen figured must be Jiraiya. The story ended with his meeting of team 7 recently.

Hiruzen held a hand to his chin in thought "Hm.."

"So you call yourself senju and you have become a bounty hunter who specializes in kenjutsu and you have killed countless of missing nin and fought Jiraiya of the sannin many times and on top of that you are an alcoholic who hates the Uchiha clan?" Hiruzen summarized what Naruto had told him.

Naruto nodded "Yes old man that is correct"

"You're thirteen" Hiruzen pointed out.

"I am" Naruto answered.

Hiruzen stood up and walked slowly towards Naruto 'Is he going to reward me for being such a badass?' Naruto thought with a smile. The smile quickly changed into an expression of pain as Hiruzen slammed his fist down on Naruto's head.

"You have become an idiot, well more of an idiot" Hiruzen scolded "That has to change, as of now you will be a ninja of Konoha working for me"

"Who are you calling idiot you old monkey?!" Naruto yelled back at him which earned him another hit to the head and now Naruto had two big lumps sticking out of his hair. Naruto held his head in pain "Damn that hurt, what are you fists made of, stone?"

"Let me tell you something first, you should give up on your stupid plan to kill the Uchiha clan"

"Why? They are our natural enemies" Naruto asked narrowing his eyes.

"Because they have pretty much been wiped out already there are only a few of them left" Hiruzen explained.

"Wiped out? When?"

"Uchiha Itachi the older brother of Sasuke who you have met recently, went rogue after killing his whole clan with the exception of Sasuke, their younger sister Midori and their mother Mikoto. Those four are the only people from the Uchiha clan that are still alive" Hiruzen continued his explanation with a somber look.

"I see" Naruto said sighing "But who is Sasuke? I haven't met any Uchiha Sasuke I did meet Haruno Saskuya though, did you mix them up old man?" Saskuya; Naruto had combined Sasuke's, Sakura's and Tayuya's name.

"Well even if you have met him or not I want you to stop going after any Uchiha clan member that is a part of Konoha at the very least"

Naruto pouted "Can't I kill one of them? Please?"

"No"

"Fine" Naruto whined "I will promise to try not to kill them at the very least, but if they give me a reason to kill them I will do so"

"Very well" Hiruzen agreed.

"Now, will you become a ninja of konoha?" Hiruzen asked.

"Will you pay me?"

Hiruzen nodded and scratched his bear "You will get payed for the missions you do"

"And sake?" Naruto asked.

"What about it?"

"How much sake will I get as a bonus for each mission?"

"NONE!" Hiruzen yelled and slammed his fist on Naruto's head once again.

"ITAI!"

* * *

_An hour later just outside of Konoha_

'Damn that old monkey' Naruto thought while nursing his head 'He didn't have to hit so hard' After hitting Naruto a few more times and putting a Konoha mark with a stamp on his forhead, Hiruzen had sent Naruto on his first mission. He was to find a certain genin team and bring them safely back to Konoha. The genin team had been sent on their first C ranked mission.

The mission was to act as bodyguards for a businessman on his way to a village at the fire country's border. This village however was not a normal village it was a village where many ninja's and bounty hunters gathered when they took a break during their missions. Sometimes but very rarely even missing nins gather there and that is the reason why Naruto is sent to back up the genin team.

The genin team was Team 8 lead by Yuhi Kurenai a rookie jounin her three genins are Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata.

Three hours quickly passed as Naruto ran towards the village at high speed. Team 8 had completed their mission and had headed out from the village an hour ago. An half hour after they had left the village they had been attacked by ninja's from rain village. There was four rain ninja's in total, three of them chuunin and one of them a jounin. The jounin was no stranger to Kurenai since he was a former Konoha ninja; Rokushõ Aoi.

Kiba and Hinata had both lost to their chuunin opponents quickly while Shino held up longer but in the end lost as well. Kurenai was holding up until she was distracted by seeing all of her genins losing their battles.

One of the chuunins kicked Kiba in the head while laughing "So weak!" the one that had beaten Shino did the same while the one that had beaten Hinata was leering at her "Let's bring this girl and that woman and have some fun tonight, captain Aoi!"

"You bastards!" Kurenai yelled with blood falling out of her mouth. She was pinned to the ground by Aoi who had took advantage of her being distracted and managed to surprise Kurenai.

This was the scene that Naruto walked into.

"Arara a fight?" Naruto said in a boring tone gaining the attention of everyone there.

"Get lost brat!" the chuunin that was standing next to Kiba said while the one next to Shino pointed to Naruto's forehead "He has the konoha mark, he is with them"

"He doesn't have a forehead protector, he's probably just some brat playing ninja, ignore him" The one that was leering at Hinata said.

Naruto looked around ignoring the brat comments for now and then he noticed something. He walked up to the chuunin next to Kiba and unsealed his sword from a scroll which he had stored in his small shirt pocket. He brought the back of the sword to Kiba's head and poked him and said "Aren't you that.. you know.. Kiba?"

"That doesn't look like a toy sword, what should we do with him captain?" The chuunin next to Kiba asked Aoi who answered quickly "Just kill him as well and do it quick we don't have all day"

Kiba had taken a lot of damage and was currently very dizzy. The only thing he could make out was blonde hair and a stupid smile and something poking him. "Cut it out.." he whined.

Naruto grinned and turned his attention back to the rain ninja "Are any of you guys team 8?"

The rain ninja's didnt answer instead they had armed themselves with kunai's and surrounded Naruto who hadn't moved or even noticed that they had surrounded him.

"We are team 8.." Kiba managed to say between coughs.

"I see" Naruto said putting a hand to his chin "Ah.. I have figured out the situation.."

"Die!" The three chuunins yelled at the same time throwing their kunai's at him. Naruto quickly deflected the Kunai's with his sword and then moved at such a high speed that no one there could follow him. He had ran past each one of the chuunins once and no one saw it but he had drawn his sword three times.

" **Hanauta Sancho"** Naruto said slowly walking passed the chuunins who had not moved from their spot. A moment later all three of them started bleeding from a big cut on their stomach, blood coming out from their mouths then falling down on the ground. **"Yahazu Giri!" (Three-Verse Humming: Arrow-Notch Slash )**

"Ah crap" Naruto said stomping his foot on the ground "I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Senju!"

"Nani?" Aoi said with wide eyes "So that is it? You have come for my bounty then huh? Bounty hunter Senju!"

"Huh?" Naruto said in a bored tone "Who are you?"

Kurenai had finally regained her composure yelled "You can't defeat this man! I will hold him up to give you time to get my genins out of here!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her "Are you the old man?"

"Huh..? No?" was Kurenai's answer.

"Then no, I don't take orders from anyone but the old man, so I refuse" Naruto said and did a handsign **"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"** creating ten solid shadow clones.

'This brat..' Aoi thought staring down at the clones "You know that technique? Impressive.. But that won't be enough against me"

Aoi armed himself with the Raijin no Ken (Sword of the Thunder God) and charged Naruto's clones.

 **"Bunshin Daibakuha"** Naruto whispered from behind a tree where had had hidden himself and soon after his clones exploded. Naruto managed to see Aoi using the replacement technique to get himself to safety before smoke covered the area.

"Damn it" Naruto said and walked out from where he was hiding and stared up at Aoi who was standing on a large tree branch.

"I am a jounin for a reason you know" Aoi said before jumping down on the ground "But for now I have had enough of you, let's settle this shall we?"

"Crap.. I really wanted to end this with ninjutsu" Naruto whined while drying his fake tears "Oh well.." Naruto focused as he saw Aoi running at him at a high speed with that lightning sword. Naruto charged at Aoi at an even higher speed **"Ittoryu Iai: Shi Shishi Sonson"** Naruto's quick draw sword technique was a lot faster than Aoi was prepared for. The result was Naruto's sword cutting Aoi from his shoulder down to his waist nearly cutting him into two halves.

"I'm done" Naruto said as Aoi fell down on the ground obviously dead with blood everywhere. He resheated his sword and walked towards Kurenai who had seen everything. "Now then.." Naruto began "Are you team 8?"

"H-Hai" Kurenai answered taken a bit by surprise "I am the jounin sensei of Team 8, Yuhi Kurenai"

"I see" Naruto said before creating three shadow clones. His clones picked up Kiba, Hinata and Shino and threw them over their shoulders while Naruto did the same with Kurenai. "Then I will take you guys back to Konoha, it is my mission after all."

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 7

* * *

Just as Naruto was about to leave with team 8 who he and his clones was currently carrying, Kurenai reminded him of something "You should take that sword with you, and Aoi as well he is a Konoha missing nin"

Naruto snapped his head to look at Kurenai but all he saw was her back since he had thrown her over his shoulder earlier and her head hung down behind him "Oh that's right, can't leave a bounty here like that. Why the sword?"

"That is the Raijin no ken and that is one of the swords our second hokage Senju Tobirama used before he died" Kurenai explained.

Naruto whistled "Tobirama huh?" before he created another clone to seal both the sword and Aoi's remains. After that Naruto and his clones started running towards Konoha at a fast pace but not as fast as when he was alone and not carrying someone which meant that it would take longer to travel the same distance back to Konoha. After three hours of running and jumping from tree to tree in the forest Naruto decided to take a rest since they had only gotten half way in that amount of time. Kurenai noticed that Naruto slowed down and asked "Why are you stopping?"

"I need a rest" Naruto said and put her and the others down before he walked away and sat down facing the four of them. Kiba and the others had still not woken up but Kurenai had noticed something strange. The wounds on all of her genins had healed somewhat and there were no scratches or anything to show from the battle earlier other than the blood on their clothes. Taking a look at their savior she saw something that irritated her very much, sitting there across from them was that brat drinking Sake and reading a volume of Icha Icha Paradise.

"That bounty sure will come in handy now that I am almost out of sake" Naruto said then laughed before he focused on the book again.

"Would you mind doing that some other time, like when you are alone and not out in public with others?" Kurenai asked in an irritated tone.

"Hm?" Naruto had confused expression "Doing what?"

Kurenai forgot about her anger with him drinking and reading perverted novels in front her due to something she had forgotten to do earlier. "Thanks for saving us.. I admit I might have underestimated you earlier, you are very strong for your age"

"Ahaha don't sweat it, it was no problem at all" Naruto said with a smile before he took a good look at Kurenai and looked her up and down "Nice legs" Naruto offered since it was only right to give someone who just complimented you a compliment yourself.

Kurenai looked as if she had not registered what Naruto had told her yet "Huh?"

"You complimented me earlier so it's only right I compliment you since I'm a good boy after all" Naruto said with a grin and a thumbs up.

Kurenai's eyebrow twitched in irritation "N-Nice legs?" she repeated.

Naruto nodded while he pocketed his Icha Icha and chugged the rest of his sake before saying "Well lets head back now" creating three new clones to carry Kiba and the others once again. "Can you walk?" Naruto asked.

Kurenai walked over to Naruto and hit on the head "Carry me"

Naruto threw her over his shoulder once again "Didn't have to hit me you know, if you wanted me to carry you you just had to say so"

Kurenai gritter her teeth and growled "I don't want you to carry me but we need to get back"

"But you just.." Naruto said with a sweatdrop as Kurenai hit him again yelling "Carry me normally!"

Naruto tried many different ways of carrying Kurenai until they both agreed on bridal style "You happy now, woman" Naruto said irritated.

"Do you want me to hit you again?" Kurenai said looking up at him.

"Gah I hate you!" Naruto said in a whiny voice and then he and his clones ran towards Konoha.

"Run faster" Kurenai ordered smiling at Naruto's expression "Shut up ttebayo!" Naruto's screams could be heard even a mile away and probably woke up the rest of team 8.

* * *

_One hour later back in Konoha_

Naruto had ran even faster than when he was trying to find Team 8 since Kurenai had ordered him and wouldn't stop no matter how much Naruto whined about it. Once inside Konoha he had gotten the attention of pretty much everyone they had passed on their way towards the Hokage tower. One of those people were Asuma who was eating at a barbeque joint with the other members of team 10.

"NOOOOOO!" Asuma yelled with tears falling from his eyes "You won't get my hime that easily you Namikaze brat!" and followed after them.

"What the fuck did I do?" Naruto yelled as he looked back at Asuma while running even faster. Kurenai got his attention by putting her hand on his chest "That's Asuma he has been in love with me for as long as I remember, I guess he is the jealous type" she grinned at him.

"Jealous of what?" Naruto said with a sweatdrop "He can carry you and hear your bitching all he wants for all I care"

"What did I tell you earlier?" Kurenai glared at him with murder in her eyes.

Naruto sighed "What ever you want Kurenai-chan.." and he started running fast enough while using shunshin to lose Asuma. Once he and his clones reached the hokage office he dropped the genins on the floor while Kurenai slowly got off Naruto. Naruto's clones quickly dispelled and Naruto stood there sweating and trying to catch his breath. The genins of team 8 had woken up from being dropped on the ground and was now looking around a bit confused since they did not know how they got here.

"I.. have.." Naruto said between breaths "completed the mission, old monkey"

Team 8 had expected some sort of yell of disrespect from the Hokage but instead he just smiled and nodded "Good job shitty brat"

"NGHH!" Naruto exclaimed as he had finally had enough with being making a fool of. Kurenai's bitching earlier and the treatment from this old monkey was unacceptable. He unsealed his scroll while his eyes twitched and big veins appeared on his forehead. "You and me outside now, monkey!"

Within a second Hiruzen had jumped from his seat behind his desk and punched Naruto in the head giving him a large lump sticking out from it. Naruto was laying on the floor holding his head screaming in pain "Fuck I hate this place"

"Maa maa" Hiruzen said and took something out of his pocket and dropped it on Naruto's head. It was a bottle of sake "Here is your payment"

Naruto looked at it suddenly forgetting about the pain in his head "S-Sake?" Naruto said with drool coming from his mouth "Thanks Jii-chan!" Naruto yelled and hugged him.

"Alright alright" Hiruzen said trying to get Naruto off of him "You can leave now, go get yourself some ramen or something. I need to speak with team 8"

Naruto nodded and picked up his sake bottle and jumped head first out the window that was still closed breaking the glass.

"Take the door next time!" Hiruzen yelled after him.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 8

* * *

A week had passed since Naruto returned with team 8, not much had happened during this week. Naruto had taken a training ground that no one seemed to use for himself. He had trained for most of the week in ninjutsu since he was still lacking in that area but had many scrolls on various ninjutsu techniques that he could learn. He had also sparred against Gamahiro a few times during the week to improve his kenjutsu and add another loss to their record. He had also summoned Gamaken daily so he could bring a big barrel of Sake which they would share and then make fun and talk shit about Gamahiro, Gamabunta and Jiraiya.

A few days ago a group of chuunins had come to the training grounds demanding that Naruto leave because it was their time to use it. Naruto had knocked them out and tied them with ropes around a tree which they are still tied to today.

Just now someone had appeared on the training grounds after using a shunshin to get there. Most likely someone that would end up the same way as the chuunins tied to the tree.

Hatake Kakashi had arrived from wave yesterday and earlier this morning Hiruzen had ordered him to bring Naruto to his office.

"Yo Naruto" Kakashi greeted him with a wave.

Naruto who was sitting inside one of his sake barrels stared at him with a bored expression "What do you want?" hiding the fact that he was unsheathing his sword. Naruto was not a big fan of Hatake Kakashi and if he was going to demand to have the training ground as well he would have to fight for it.

"Oh don't be so cold" Kakashi said and picked up his Icha Icha book and read it "Hokage-sama wants you to go to his office"

After jumping out from the barrel that he got stuck to earlier trying to drink the sake that was at the very bottom, Naruto used a shunshin to get near the Hokage tower without saying any more words to Kakashi. Naruto then jumped into the Hokage office through the window that was now open and he saw Hiruzen sitting behind his desk reading his own Icha Icha. Hiruzen coughed and put the book away "You're late" Hiruzen complained.

"I got here as soon as Kakashi told me"

"I told Kakashi to get you five hours ago"

"I don't see how that is my fault" Naruto said sitting down in a chair in front of Hiruzen's desk.

"Guess that is to be expected when you ask Kakashi to do something" Hiruzen mumbled before he told Naruto "You forgot to tell me about something after your mission last time"

Naruto nodded knowing what he meant and took a scroll from his shirts pocket and unsealed it on the desk. Out came a corpse from one missing ninja Naruto had hunted before he came to Konoha. Quickly sealing it back into the scroll after saying "Ah wrong one" Naruto found the right scroll and unsealed the remains of Aoi.

"I don't want you to throw corpses on my desk, I want the Raijin no ken" Hiruzen said with a sweatdrop.

"Why though?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow "I found it not you, so it is mine now"

Hiruzen sighed "So you have it then?"

Naruto nodded as Hiruzen continued "Good that is all I wanted to know, don't lose it"

"Yeah" Naruto said before his expression went sour "You know someone had trifled with the contents of that Sake bottle you gave me"

"Oh how so?" Hiruzen said smiling.

"There was no sake in it, just milk, tasted like shit" Naruto said.

Hiruzen nodded "That's right you are brat and brats should drink milk"

"So it was you!?" Naruto said with a glare "I should beat you up"

"Ahh that sounds fun" Hiruzen said boringly "But before that I need you to shut up for a minute and listen"

"I'm listening, monkey"

"Why you.."

"I don't have all day"

With another sigh Hiruzen began talking about how he wanted Naruto to become a Konoha genin. He told Naruto that he was disappointed in his generation since none of them were even close to the prodigy's of earlier generations such as Minato, Kakashi and Itachi. Apparently there was a chuunin exam's coming up in four months that would be held in Konoha and he wanted Naruto to take a part of that with a team. He explained that Konoha has been known for a long time as the strongest of the five big ninja villages and he would like it to stay that way.

"But there is one problem, I have one suitable member for your new genin team but I can't find the last one" Hiruzen explained.

Naruto scratched his chin in thought "I could summon Gamakichi and have him act as a third member"

"I assume that is one of your toad friends?" Hiruzen asked

Naruto nodded and Hiruzen sighed once again "No it must be a human"

"Well what the fuck old man?" Naruto said "I don't know any people in this village, finding a third member is your job"

"I know" Hiruzen said "But you agree to it then?"

"Yeah yeah" Naruto said boringly "Can I go now?"

"Yes" Hiruzen said before he remembered something that he had thought on earlier "By the way, why are you living out on that training field instead of at your apartment?"

"Apartment? I have an apartment?" Naruto asked.

"Of course you have!" Hiruzen yelled and pointed out the window "Your old apartment is still yours, I have payed the rent for you the three years you have been gone and also had people to clean the place from time to time"

Naruto looked at the apartment and smiled "Really old man? You're a good guy after all"

Hiruzen mumbled something as he tried to find his pipe and Icha Icha before saying "Get lost"

"See ya, monkey!" Naruto yelled laughing as he jumped through one of the closed windows and broke another one but just before that he had thrown three scrolls to Hiruzen containing Aoi and two other missing nin. Naruto's next stop would be Ichiraku ramen for some ramen and sake. While jumping the roof tops he saw an odd group of people walking down one of the village roads. There was eight people around his age and all of them he had met recently. It was eight out of the rookie nine, the only one missing was Tayuya. But saying hello to them was not as important as filling his empty stomach with ramen.

* * *

_At Ichiraku's_

'Why isn't this place flocked with people' Naruto thought seeing how the Ichiraku ramen place was empty once again. This was the best food in the world after all, nothing beat it and what was best was that they served sake as well. Naruto walked into the stand and sat down "Five bowls of miso ramen, old man"

"Who you calling old man" Teuchi said pulling up his arm sleeves as he turned around "Naruto is that you?" he asked a bit surprised since this was the first time seeing him in three years, he was not as surprised as Ayame had been however since she had told him that Naruto was back.

"Yeah old man it's me. Throw me five bowls of miso ramen and a bottle of sake" Naruto said cheerfully.

Teuchi laughed "Five bowls of miso ramen coming up, as for the sake" Teuchi pointed to the wall behind him where a poster had been placed. On it was a picture of Naruto and under it was written with big letters: "Not allowed to buy sake, signed Sarutobi Hiruzen"

"God damnit" Naruto yelled "That fucking monkey!" Naruto slammed his fist down on the counter. He quickly forgot about his anger as Teuchi had placed his five bowls in front of him as he burried his face within the bowl and before Teuchi could find time to turn around and start on the dishes, Naruto had emptied his first bowl.

"I'm gonna need five more bowls after this" Naruto said looking up from his second bowl for a second before he devoured it as well.

Uzumaki Tayuya had just arrived at Ichiraku and the first thing she did was sat down and ordered a bowl of chicken ramen. She had not bothered to take a glimpse to her left to notice that Naruto was here as well. But the sounds Naruto was making as he emptied bowl after bowl in record times was starting to annoy her.

"Mmh this is the best food ever" Naruto said as tears almost fell from his eye.

Teuchi nodded "It is isn't it?" he said as he gave Tayuya what she had ordered earlier. Naruto got his face out of his fifth bowl and stared at Tayuya with ramen hanging out his mouth.

'That is.. Wasn't she that.. forget it' he thought and emptied the fifth bowl in a second. Teuchi being a chef with good timing had just placed the other five he had ordered in front him so Naruto naturally found a new place to bury his face.

Tayuya had enough with the sounds 'Who was this pig that was sitting next to her?' She thought as she looked to her left. She immediately recognized him as the guy her team had ran into their mission. The one who did not answer her questions regarding who the fuck he was and why they shared their last name.

"Hey fucker" Tayuya said "You are Uzumaki Naruto right?"

Naruto once again stopped eating while having ramen hanging out of his mouth and some stuck to his face and stared at Tayuya thinking something similar to earlier before he continued eating.

'Oh no' Teuchi thought as he knew that Tayuya hated to be ignored.

Tayuya was red from anger and a tic mark formed above her eye as she stood up and got over to Naruto "Fucker I asked you a fucking question"

Naruto who still had three more bowls to finish took them all and threw the contents into his mouth and swallowed it all. He then patted his stomach and breathed "That was some good food, thanks old man" he said and paid for ten bowls. He then walked out of the stand without a word. Tayuya quickly paid for her meal as well and then ran after him ready to open a can of whoop-ass.

Naruto was going to check out his old apartment maybe get some sleep in a bed for once. He had taken the same road that he had seen the rookie nine on earlier since that road lead to the building his apartment was a part of. The rookie nine were currently watching something of a scene that one member of their group had caused. Uchiha Sasuke was currently scolding his little sister Midori who had seen them and told Sasuke that their mother wanted to talk with about the mission he had returned from recently.

Sasuke had told Midori to go away and not bother him when he was with his ninja colleagues. This had angered Midori since she saw herself as a better ninja than Sasuke even though she had not graduated the academy yet. Midori was one year younger than Sasuke and the rest of the rookie nine, making her twelve years old. Midori was about as tall as Hinata who was the shortest of the rookie nine. Her hair was a messy dark blue almost black and it reached down to her shoulders. She had cute face and big red eyes. She wore a black jumpsuit with the Uchiha fan on the back of her shirt. (AN: If you have seen School Rumble imagine that she looks like Tsukamoto Yakumo, if u haven't seen it you could google it)

Midori was not as stubborn or uptight as Sasuke was, but she was very shy around guys making people believe she was just as uptight as Sasuke. She was also very strong for her age and would probably give most of the rookie nine a good fight. Midori had a rivalry with Sasuke and that was why they were fighting in the middle of the road even though she was usually so shy.

"So I am not allowed to speak to you while your with your friends just because I am not an offical ninja yet?" Midori growled at him.

"Hn." Sasuke answer with a smirk that Sakura thought made him look so cool. Sakura had another thing on her mind, something Ino had told her earlier. Ino had told her that she could have Sasuke because she had found someone better and much cooler. Sakura was just about to question who that was when Naruto with Tayuya on his tails walked into the scene.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him as he walked with his nose deep down into a volume of Icha Icha. Naruto looked up from the book for a second an nodded towards Kiba "Yo Kiba" then Shikamaru and Chouji "Shikouji" and then jumped as he dodged a low kick coming from Tayuya. He walked passed them like that without another word while Tayuya had stopped due to someone glaring at her.

"It's Shikamaru and Chouji.. troublesome" Shikamaru mumbled.

"What is it Ino?" Tayuya asked the glaring girl with her own glare.

"What are you doing with Naruto?" Ino asked in an angry tone.

Tayuya got even angrier at that "I am trying to kick the fucker's ass!"

"Stay away from him!" Ino yelled and got ready to defend her new love interest. Sakura had seemed to put it together as she now had her jaw dropped on the ground in shock.

'Ino's in love with Naruto!?' She thought.

Naruto who had walked far enough that he could not hear them turned around and looked at Midori then Sasuke. Sasuke had his back to him and he saw the Uchiha fan on his shirt.

'Oh so that was what you meant, fox' Naruto spoke inwardly towards Kurama referring to something Kurama had told him after the events at the bridge in wave. One of the things Team 7 had lied about Naruto was about Sasuke not being an Uchiha and in that way saved his life.

Just as he was about to continue towards his house he noticed someone jumping down from a roof top and was now standing behind him. He knew who this person was and it irritated him, why did he have to see her so soon? She was the devil.

Kurenai smiled and poked Naruto on the shoulder to get his attention. Before Naruto could tell her to go to hell he had to dodge a kick to the head coming from none other than Sarutobi Asuma. He had bent down and dodged it and Asuma had landed on his feet and turned around and faced him.

"I told you to stay away from her" Asuma growled.

"I keep asking you Amusa what the hell have I done?" Naruto yelled back and the two of them had gained everyone's attention nearby including the rookie nine and Midori.

"I warned you and told you not to try anything with my hime" Asuma said slowly closing the distance between them and gripping his fist.

"Your hime?" Naruto asked "But I haven't seen her since that night and she's over there" he said pointing at Ino.

Kurenai laughed at that due to the red face of Asuma who yelled back with his finger pointed at Kurenai "That is my hime, Ino is just my brat of a student!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and laughed "So what is the problem then?"

"Asuma" Kurenai said gaining his attention "You and me are not dating"

"But Kurenai" Asuma whined.

"And stop making a fool of yourself in front of all the students" She said as Asuma saw who was just there.

"But Kurenai please tell me that you are not" Asuma pleaded but Kurenai interrupted him "Go away, Asuma.."

Asuma gave up for this time and walked away with one single thought 'She won't deny it'

Like a light bulb going Naruto had realized what was going on "Is that guy a retard or something? Who would be interested in someone like you"

"What was that?" Kurenai responded quickly cracking her knuckles.

"You think you can take me?" Naruto said unsheathing his sword "I won't go easy on you just because you're a woman"

Kurenai's eyebrow twitched and she smiled in a way that looked really forced "Just because I am a woman?"

"Yeah I don't like fighting women" Naruto answered then mumbled "I have a bad history with fighting women.." He might be referring to that time one of the sannins beat him up. Or that other time when he was caught again doing the same thing.

Kurenai sighed and her anger disappeared she wanted to talk with Naruto ever since they got back from that mission but she could not find anywhere in the village. "I was just going to thank you again for saving us on that mission"

"Don't worry about it" Naruto said with a grin and then waved "I need to get some rest.."

"Oh no you won't" Kurenai warned him "I know what 'resting' means for you, hand over the sake and ero-books"

This had the rookie nine laughing especially Kiba. Now Naruto was going to get it, he deserved that for making fun of him on that mission. He was thankful that Naruto saved them but he didn't have to poke him with his sword and laugh at him.

"You have a wild imagination, Kurenai-san" Naruto said in a bored tone before doing the signs for a shunshin "I am just going home to get some sleep, baka-onna!" he yelled and disappeared in gust of wind.

"The next time I see him" Kurenai said with her eyes twitching as she walked away.

Tayuya glared at Kurenai since she was the one that was going to beat him up and then get answers on everything she wanted to know.

Shikamaru walked away with a sweatdrop after watching everything that had went down between the rookie nine and even their teachers 'Everyone's fighting, troublesome..' with a yawn he jumped up a roof top and laid there staring at the clouds.

* * *

_With Naruto outside his apartment's door._

Naruto stood outside his door sweating and in a pissed of mood 'I lost them..' he thought as he opened the door got inside quickly and closed the door then sat down behind it as if hiding from something. A second later Tayuya and Kurenai had arrived as they stomped their feet into the ground on there way there. They knocked on Naruto's door glaring at each other while Naruto fell asleep with his back to the door hugging his sword.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 9

* * *

Naruto had slept for sixteen hours straight which was normal after he had trained a lot for week with minimal sleep. But Naruto being in Konoha for a week without a single mission had bored him and he was hungry for some action. With that thought he headed towards the Hokage tower. It was currently very early in the morning, only old people and party people that had not gone to sleep yet was up at this time.

When Naruto arrived at Hiruzen's office he saw Hiruzen sitting on his chair sleeping with his head on the desk. To his right in the corner of the room was Kakashi sleeping in a way that looked as if he had been knocked out, in the other corner in to his left was Jiraiya sleeping in the same way.

'What the fuck did they do yesterday' Naruto thought taking in the sight. After a loud snore from Hiruzen he woke up and stared at Naruto who had taken a seat in front of his desk.

"Good morning, shitty brat" Hiruzen said in a low voice as he stood up and stretched his arms above his head.

"Morning monkey, I need a mission" Naruto got right to the point.

"Need a mission huh?" Hiruzen said before his eyebrow twitched "You don't realize how much problems you have caused for me"

"Problems? Explain.."

"See those two?" Hiruzen said referring to Jiraiya and Kakashi "They came here yesterday together with one other jounin sensei demanding changes to the team rosters"

Naruto nodded "Yes I understand.. they want all of their genins to quit being ninja and get new genins, right?"

Hiruzen grabbed his hair and pulled it "No they want you on their team" Hiruzen yelled while thinking 'Why would anyone want to be his teacher!?' before he continued explaining "As for Jiraiya he wants you to become his apprentice and stay team-less, that would be fine except I need you on a team for the reason I explained yesterday"

"I don't get it, speak sense" Naruto demanded.

"I told you they want you on your team and they are fighting over it" Hiruzen said with a sigh.

"And I told you to speak sense, what does that have to do with me? I aint joining their loser teams anyway and I sure as hell aint becoming Ero-sennin's apprentice"

Hiruzen smiled at that "That's what I wanted to hear. So you want a mission?"

Naruto nodded "I need to move around or I get bored"

Hiruzen thought for a while then asked "How about I let you lead a squad of genins on a C ranked mission?"

"C ranked?" Naruto asked "Is that a mission suitable for my skills?"

"Well.." Hiruzen said scratching his beard "C ranks are not the hardest of missions but it is a good start, you just joined the village after all and I am letting you lead a squad already"

"Okay I accept" Naruto said then asked "What is the mission details?"

"I will tell you about that later, first you need to gather your squad. You will need to pick two genins of your choice and the last one will be this person" Hiruzen said and handed Naruto a file with a picture of someone Naruto saw yesterday.

Naruto read the name out loud "Uchiha Midori.."

Hiruzen nodded "Yes she is still an academy student but I have decided to let her graduate early and become a member of your future team"

"Cut the crap" Naruto said with his hands shaking in anger before he threw the file back to Hiruzen "I can agree to not hunt them but I won't work with them"

"What about we make a little deal..?" Hiruzen said with a grin.

* * *

_Ten minutes later at the Uchiha clan compund_

Not many people was awake yet as it was still early in the mornig, but around here there was never a lot of people anyway since that day Itachi had slaughtered almost the whole clan. So there was not many that saw the odd sight of the Hokage and Naruto walking into the Uchiha clan compound both with big grins and knocking on the front door to Sasuke's home.

"What idiot would be up this early" They heard a woman's voice from inside say in a somewhat angry tone. Uchiha Mikoto opened the door and the two people that stood outside would not be her first guess if she had one. Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage rarely made home visits and the other one had to be her friends son who disappeared three years ago.

"Hokage-sama?" She said surprised "Did Sasuke do something bad?"

Hiruzen chuckled "No no it's not like that, I'm here for Midori, could you get her?"

"Midori?" Mikoto questioned 'Why would he want to meet Midori, she never gets in trouble' she thought before she went to get her after saying "Sure I will get her and nice to see you again Naruto" still sounding a bit confused.

"Who is that?" Naruto said as she had disappeared from their view "How does she know my name?"

"Let's just say she was a friend of your parents" Hiruzen said.

"Oh?" Naruto said raising an eyebrow "Some poor woman my useless dad nailed once?"

Hiruzen narrowed his eye at Naruto after hearing that "W-what did you just say? Do you know who your dad is?"

Naruto nodded "Sure I do" then looked at Hiruzen oddly "Do you know which one of your testicles is your left?"

"The left one obviously" Hiruzen answered.

"Obviously" Naruto repeated with a grin.

"Why you little" Hiruzen began and was ready to bonk him on the head when Mikoto returned with Midori who looked as if she had just woken up. She bowed and said "You wanted to see me, hokage-sama?"

Naruto snickered at that and Hiruzen waved her up "No need for that young lady" he said and Midori stopped bowing. Hiruzen grabbed something from his coat which they soon saw was a Konoha forehead protector "Uchiha Midori I have decided to let you graduate early and become a genin as of today, do you accept?"

Midori developed a huge smile after she got over her shock "Really? Of course I accept!" she said cheerfully taking the forehead protector and hugging it "Sasuke is going to be so mad when he finds out" she said to Mikoto who sighed and nodded.

Hiruzen then coughed into his hand "Ehem.. Let me introduce you to your teammate, Uzumaki Naruto" he finished with pushing Naruto forward and saying "Introduce yourself brat"

"I am Senju, Yoroshiku!" Naruto had thrown his face into hers and he looked more like a delinquent bullying someone than a ninja.

'This is the guy Sasuke told me to stay away from' Midori thought as she stared at Naruto but she was to shy to say anything in respond. Hiruzen on the other hand bonked Naruto on the head "Don't forget about what we agreed on earlier"

"What ever I was just having some fun" Naruto said sitting with crossed arms looking the other way pouting. This had Midori loosen up a bit as she laughed at what she saw, maybe that guy was not so bad after all.

"So Midori are you ready for your first mission? You will be leaving this morning with this idiot being in charge" Hiruzen asked.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" she answered with a salute.

"Okay meet me in my office in an hour, Naruto you get the other two and meet me there as well" Hiruzen said.

"Che" Naruto responded "Whatever you say old monkey" and jumped out of the Uchiha clan compound.

* * *

Now all Naruto had to do was figure out who the last member of the temporary squad would be. He had already found the third from the start which was Kiba of course considering that was the only one whose name he could remember. He was considering the lazy bastard because he was fun to hang with from what he could remember but he needed to balance the team. And by balancing a team he means not having to many guys, so he would need to find a female.

'Do I even know any girls?' Naruto thought sitting on a rooftop nearby Ichiraku Ramen that had yet to open.

'I could always have a clone henge into Tsu-hime.. that way I will always have something nice to look at' He thought with a perverted smile 'But I doubt the monkey would fall for that'

"Ah!" Naruto yelled "Of course Kiba should be able to help!" he then sprinted towards Kiba's home. After arriving he stormed to the front door and banged on it with his fists

"Kiba! Oi Kiba! You awake? Kiba dattebayo!?" he stopped yelling and knocking on the door when he heard footsteps.

A girl who looked like she was maybe two years older than himself with brown hair and black eyes and two big red triangle markings on each cheek, opened the door. She was only wearing a towel as she had rushed out from the shower to open the door. (AN: Hana is fifteen in this story instead of eighteen)

"What is wrong with you it's six in the morning" Hana said after she had thrown the door open in an angry tone.

"Hey is Kiba.." Naruto saw just who he spoke to and shot backwards with blood exploding from his nose. Hana laughed at that while Kiba arrived wearing his pyjamas "What's going on? Whose the bastard causing all the noise!?" he then saw Naruto on the ground outside the door with a dumb smile and blood all over his face.

"Naruto?" Kiba sniggering as he picked up stick and poked him "Is that you Naruto?"

"Haha" Naruto laughed "Kiba there is a total babe in your doorway"

"What where?" Kiba said looking at the door "I don't see any babes just my sister Hana"

"That's who I meant dumbass" Naruto said wiping of the blood and jumping in front of Hana "Yo!"

"Hi" she said responded not very interested.

"It seems that fate wanted me to find you here" He said taking her hand "I was looking for someone just like you to take the last spot in my squad"

"Just like me?" She asked confused "What do you mean by that"

"I will explain later" He said and then looked over at Kiba who was somewhat angry at Naruto because he gotten excited for no reason, there was no babe nearby. "Kiba you are also going"

"With you and Hana? No way pal" Kiba said waving him away "Why would I spend any more time than I need with that witch"

"Kiba.." Hana said slowly and threateningly.

"Alright I'm sorry" Kiba said backing away "So are you planning on leaving like that or are you going to get some clothes on?"

Hana sighed "Well I will come with you, Naruto was it? But only to see how Kiba acts on a real mission" she said with a smile.

Naruto nodded "Let's go then, you look just fine to me, no need for clothes" Holding up his thumb and winking.

"Pervert" She said and closed the door in his face.

* * *

At Seven in the morning the group had gathered in Hiruzen's office where Kakashi and Jiraiya was still passed out.

"Ah good you found the people" Hiruzen acknowledged then he looked at Hana then back to Naruto "Hana is a chuunin I told you genin only"

"Yes I know but all the genin I know were busy so I had no other choice" Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"No other choice" Hana said as she snapped her head towards him "What are you implying"

Naruto quickly jumped over to her and whispered "Just play along.. I can't stand the other genins"

Hana giggled "Alright.." what a weird guy.

"Meh" Hiruzen shrugged "Good enough" he then threw Naruto a paper that contained the mission details. "Naruto you will be the captain and Midori will be the vice captain. Naruto has the same authority as your jounin sensei's so what he says goes"

"Hai" Hana, Midori and Kiba said with a salute but Naruto on the other hand grinned and walked over to Hana "The first order is for you to present yourself in the same way as when I first saw you"

Naruto was then assaulted in a way that would be to painful to write out.

"Not the balls" Naruto cried out as he had just taken a kick to the groin "Why always the balls!?" he whined.

Kiba leaned down and said "It's a mystery captain"

With the longest sigh of this morning Hiruzen ordered "Get going already.."

Getting up while holding his balls Naruto slowly made his way out of the office with a half assed "Yes sir".

* * *

_Five minutes later outside of the eastern Konoha gate_

"So where are we heading, Captain?" Kiba asked.

"We are heading to a village named Ôita within the Land of hot water" Naruto said reading from the paper "We are going to get some kind of item there.." Naruto hung his head in disappointment.

Kiba put a hand on his back "Cheer up Captain this is C-ranked after all, the others are going to be so jealous that I got to go on another one so soon after the last one"

"But.." Naruto whined "It's a baby mission"

"Ano.. Captain Naruto we are only genin and we are already going on a C ranked for our first mission, I don't think that has ever happened before" Midori said trying to cheer her captain and future teammate up.

Naruto was about to tell her that she was not allowed to speak within his presence and that is was most likely her fault that they were going on this kind of joke mission. But he could not bring himself to do it, she was just to damn cute, even if she was an Uchiha.

So he choose to mumble for himself and get going "Follow me team and speed it up already" he ordered as he jumped into a tree and then jumped from tree branch to tree branch. He quickly noticed that the only one that was even close to keeping up with him was Hana so he had to slow down.

'I hate that monkey' Naruto thought with a tic mark above his eye has he let the others catch up to him. Why didn't the monkey just give him a simple mission like assassinating some traitor or something like that.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 10

* * *

_Two days later_

The mission had gone well as could have been expected. They had arrived at Ôita village at the north border of the Land of hot water and picked up the item. The only trouble they had was a fight or more like a misunderstanding within the squad..

_Flashback one day ago _

* * *

Naruto was leading the group as they walked on a dirt road for a change instead of jumping from tree to tree. This was due to the others constant complaining about "we need to rest" or "we haven't slept in a day, slow down" something like this was new to Naruto as he never really traveled with anyone before. But Naruto knew how he could make take advantage of the situation. He turned around and looked at Hana "Hana I need you to take the lead for a while"

Hana raised an eyebrow "Hai, are we still walking for a while?"

Naruto nodded and let Hana get in front as she did Naruto's eyes dropped downwards as he stared at Hana's back.

'Yeah now we talkin' Naruto thought with a perverted smile which everyone noticed.

"Did you tell me to get in front just so you could stare at my ass?" Hana growled.

Naruto nodded "Of course, that is the reason I brought you in the first place"

Hana gritted her teeth "So that is the reason."

"Captain might I remind you that that is my sister?" Kiba said with a low voice.

Midori was slowly backing away from them as she did not want to get caught in the fight, Hana looked really pissed of would attack her funny captain at any second now.

"I'm going to kick your ass then I will take charge, I don't understand why the Hokage let you lead the squad instead of me in the first place" Hana said.

"Yeah why would he?" Naruto asked he gripped his sword "Maybe the old monkey is dumb, do you think he is dumb, Hana-chan?"

'I think he is dumb' Naruto thought before she could answer.

"No" Hana said with anger but she was still going to beat him up for his perverseness and stupidity. But she gave up on that as she stared at Naruto and as she did so she felt like she was going to die. She saw a small flash an illusion or something of Naruto unsheathing his sword and cutting her in half before she could even move. All Naruto had done though was to grip his sword and ready himself for a fight.

Hana fell down on the ground sweating and panting. "Hey what happened are you okay?" Naruto asked as he went up to her.

"I.. I'm F-Fine" she managed to say "Forgive me Naruto, lets continue the mission"

"Alright!" Naruto said cheerfully.

* * *

_ End flashback _

After that you would think that Hana would be distancing herself from Naruto or at least be more on guard around him, but she was the opposite. She followed his every move instead and didn't complain about Naruto's perverted comments or actions such as when he reads his Icha Icha in front of them. He had yet to make more perverted comments about her which she was thankful for but deep down that was starting to irritate her. Was she no good anymore?

The mission was completed and all they had to do now was bring the item back to Konoha. It turned out the item was a custom made pipe that the Hokage had ordered for himself. The squad was happy that they could complete the mission easily and did not find it strange that the item was ordered by the hokage. Naruto however was furious and vowed that he would get Hiruzen back for this.

Just as they had started leaving Ôita village trouble seemed to have found Naruto once again or maybe it is Naruto finding trouble. They were now witnesses to some kind of kidnap attempt or hostage situation as they saw two big men with black cloaks with red clouds on them stand beside a blonde girl who wore black and purple clothes. The girl who looked to be around Naruto's age had been tied with ropes around her legs and arms.

The tied up girl was Nii Yugito a Jinchüriki of Kumo, she contained the two tails. (AN: She is way older in the manga but in my story she is fourteen same as Tayuya, both one year older than Naruto)

The others had no idea what was going on but Naruto had his suspicions. He had heard of these guys, he did not know who these two were but he knew what organization they belonged to. He had gotten this information the same way he found out about who is father was, which was Jiraiya who liked to tell things he shouldn't when he is drunk.

They were still a safe distance away from them so they wouldn't notice them any time soon unless they make some huge noises.

"What should we do captain?" Kiba asked.

"Are we saving the girl?" Hana asked.

Naruto was about to answer as he did a hand sign hidden from their view "Those two are S ranked criminals" Naruto said in a low tone as everyone's eyes widened in surprise.

"What no way, how do you know that?" Kiba asked.

"I have a very good source of information" Naruto explained as he did another hand sign again hiding it from the others.

"Naruto you are strong right?" Hana said "Can you save her?"

Naruto shook his head and said "No, we can't do anything about this, we are heading back to Konoha"

"But Captain.." Midori said not wanting to leave that girl here with those criminals.

"I said we are returning that is an order!" Naruto said in a serious tone.

* * *

_Five minutes later_

Naruto had earlier created a shadow clone that he switched places with and then hid himself and stayed back. The shadow clone was now leading his squad back to Konoha while keeping a fast pace, Naruto needed them to get back to Konoha as fast as possible so there would be no rest for them this time. Naruto only wished that Ero-sennin had decided to stalk him this one time when he needed him. He knew he could not win this fight but he just had to save that girl, she was like him after all.

'I'm going to need your help' Naruto spoke inwardly without getting any answer as he walked onto the rather large grass field area where the Akatsuki were still standing.

"I told you to cut her legs of" Kakuzu scolded his partner Hidan since she had managed to run away from them earlier before they captured her again this far away from Kumo.

"Jashin-sama does not accept beating little girls" Hidan growled "Do it yourself"

"I told you to do it" Kakuzu yelled back but both of them stopped arguing and instead focused on the person that had walked in to the grass field. They took in his appearance he walked closer to them, he was wearing almost only dark blue clothes he had blonde short spiky hair and had a sword hanging down next to his leg as it was attached to a belt on his waist.

Kakuzu focused on two things, the blonde hair and the whisker marks while Hidan focused on the sword. When Naruto was close to enough that they could speak to him without yelling Hidan asked Kakuzu "Should I kill him?"

"Just who.." Naruto said slowly grabbing his sword grinning with a sick smile "Are you going to kill?" he quickly used a shunshin making it look like he teleported next to Hidan and cut with his sword holding it straigh with the pointy front going straight through Hidan's throat **"Shunshingiri" (Teleportation Slash)** (AN: A similar technique to Hiraishingiri: Flying Thunder God Slash, the latter is way faster)

The strength of the attack was enough to part Hidan's head from the rest of his body and Naruto was actually surprised that this supposed S class ninja didn't dodge his attack.

"Hidan you fool" Kakazu said kicking his body.

"Come on, cut it out I am hurting enough with my head being cut off" Naruto heard the cut off head speak then laugh at him "You think you can kill me?"

"Hidan take a closer look at that kid" Kakuzu said with a scowl.

"I already figured out he is that bounty hunter you hate" Hidan said talking about the rumored Senju bounty hunter which was Naruto but that was not what Kakuzu meant.

"No the blonde hair, the whisker marks and the age, how many people do you think fit that profile?" Kakuzu explained.

"Get to it already Kakuzu, and sew me back to my body"

"He is the Kyübi Jinchüriki" Kakuzu said as he looked at Naruto "Since you walked right into us we will gladly take you with us along with the two tails"

Naruto did not answer instead he focused on his plan, first he needed to get the girl away from the two of them.

" **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"** Naruto said and formed the handsign to create ten clones of himself. Naruto and his clones all threw smoke bombs around Kakuzu and Hidan and then the clones who also was armed with swords attacked Kakuzu at the same time to give Naruto the time he needed to carry Yugito away from there. Just as Naruto thought his clones had not managed to do anything to Kakuzu and all of them had been defeated as he had gotten out from the grassy area and hiding behind a tree. He created another clone and had it run away while carrying Yugito.

Naruto then walked back into the grassy area.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Naruto's squad who had just entered Fire Country_

"Midori-oujo" Naruto's clone said gaining her attention and kind of pissing her off at the same time, she hated that nickname. "The old monkey told us you are the vice captain, so as the captain I am giving you the last order which is to get this squad back to Konoha" he finished before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Hai" Midori answered.

"A clone?" Hana said in surprise "When did he?"

"Don't tell me that bastard.." Kiba said angrily looking back the way they came.

"There is nothing we can do, we can't refuse an order from a superior officer. Remember Hokage-sama told us he had the same authority as a jounin" Hana said that but she really wanted to go back and drag Naruto back. She was starting to like the little knucklehead.

Midori nodded to Hana "W-We should go"

Kiba stomped his foot on the ground in anger and yelled "If he dies I am going to kill him"

* * *

_With Naruto's clone heading towards the Land of Frost_

"Who are you and why are you helping me?" Yugito asked as Naruto's clone ran at max speed, he had thrown her over his shoulder earlier the same way he had carried Kurenai and her team a week ago.

"I'm nobody and I saved you for no reason" Naruto answered in a whisper.

"Where are you taking me?" Yugito asked fearing for the worst.

"Kumo" Naruto answered quickly looking at her Kumo forehead protector "You are from Kumo right?"

Yugito nodded and Naruto smiled at that and they kept going northeast towards the Land of Frost which you had to pass through to get to the Land of Lightning and then Kumogakure.

* * *

Thanks for reading


	11. Chapter 11

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 11

* * *

Now with Yugito out of the way Naruto was free to let go without risking her getting hit by his techniques.

" **Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"** Naruto said creating around five hundred solid clones that took up all the space in the grassy area surrounding the two Akatsuki. Kakuzu had sewed Hidan's head back to his body during the time Naruto was hiding, they were both now using taijutsu to get rid of some of the clones as they kicked and punched through them.

 **"Bunshin Daibakuha"** Naruto's clones had all charged the two and exploded while surrounding them meanwhile the real Naruto stood in the back. It took almost a minute for the smoke to disappear that the huge explosion had caused. Standing in the middle where the two Akatsuki members had been before was now four dark shadowy looking creatures surrounded by fire that had lit on the grassy ground.

Hidan stood at the same spot he had been before but this time he did not have a single scratch on him. His Partner Kakuzu was not shirtless but his appearance had changed a lot, he did not look human anymore. His whole body was connected by something that looked like wire or thread, the thread stuck out from his mouth and other body parts.

"I'm going to kill him" Hidan said swinging his red triple-bladed scythe above his head with a maniacal laugh.

"This is my kill" Kakuzu said in his stern voice "Don't get in my way"

Meanwhile Naruto was gathering Kurama's chakra and soon had red-orange chakra surrounding him with with one tail. Naruto had a crazy expression as he smiled at them then yelled "Let's make it a beautiful death!" and charged right at Hidan swinging his sword at him repeatedly while Hidan blocked with his scythe.

The four shadow looking creatures attacked them with water, fire, lightning and wind attacks which they dodged as they kept trying to hit each other with their weapons. This went on for another twenty minutes before Naruto gained the memories from the clone that was carrying Yugito. The clone had brought her close to the border between the Land of Hot Water and Land of Frost. Naruto had once again unknowingly healed Yugito enough that she could travel the rest by herself without problem.

All Naruto had to do now was to stall these two enough to give Yugito the time to get to the Land of Lightning.

After jumping high up the air to dodge a fire attack coming from one of the shadows and then a replacement technique to dodge a lightning attack from another Naruto bit his thumb.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu"** Naruto said and after that summoned two huge toads which was Gamabunta and Gamaken.

"I need your help guys" Naruto said standing above Gamaken.

"I will do my best but I might screw up.. I am bit ungraceful" Gamaken said.

Gamabunta scowled more than usual "You will have to buy me tons of sake for this, brat"

"Sure thing boss" Naruto agreed quickly while thinking 'If I am able..'

Gamabunta and Gamaken got to work right away as they focused on the four shadow creatures giving Naruto the chance to put his focus on Hidan and Kakuzu.

"I'm going to kill him" Kakuzu said having had enough of Naruto's stalling.

"No he is mine" Hidan immediately fought back.

"Not only is he an Jinchüriki he is also that half-assed wannabe bounty hunter I hate, this is my kill" Kakuzu growled.

"Let's see who kills him first then?" Hidan taunted.

Naruto grinned with a sick smile he had accepted that he was going to die but at least he had completed the mission he was ordered to do and kept his squad safe. But his real mission was to save Yugito, call him a chivalrous bastard, he just couldn't leave that girl with these guys.

Naruto's features started changing as his teeth and nails grew and his whiskers darkened as the second chakra tail formed behind him. Naruto charged right at Kakuzu with high speed and did a two handed slam of his sword into Kakuzu's shoulder with the goal of cutting Kakuzu into two. " **Daishinkan" (Great Dragon Shot)**

Kakuzu had hardened himself with a stone technique and blocked the whole attack except for the shock wave that it had caused. The ground around them had split from the shock wave but even so Kakuzu stood there smirking without having taken any damage at all. Wasting no time Hidan charged at Naruto once again giving him no other option than keep dodging his constant scythe attacks.

Gamaken and Gamabunta had attempted and succeeded in hitting the shadowy creatures many times now, but every time it would appear as if they took no damage and get right back into attacking them. The shadowy creatures had also attacked them in return and the toads actually being living things that are not immortal with one weak point had taken damage and could not keep this up for to much longer.

After Kakuzu had hardened his whole right arm and slammed Naruto down into the ground with a powerful punch, Hidan had kicked him in his jaw and sent him flying up the air. The shadowy creatures with lightning and fire attacks had attacked him at the same time as he was mid air. After that Naruto had started giving up and five more tails quickly formed around him and his whole appearance changed. He now looked more like a mini version of the kyübi than himself.

That was the time Gamabunta and Gamaken decided to take their leave, once they got back they quickly sent word to Konoha via a messenger toad to tell them what was going on.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Konoha, Hokage Office_

'Are they ever going to stop' Hiruzen thought with a big sigh as he looked over the ninjas arguing in his office. One was Jiraiya who wanted Naruto to become his apprentice. The other was Kakashi who wanted to kick Sasuke out of his team and have Naruto replace him. These two kept fighting about this and had knocked each other out several times already and not left the hokage office for a few days. The third person was Sarutobi Asuma who had told them that he was happy about his team but demanded the fourth person to reconsider her request.

The fourth person was Yuhi Kurenai who had demanded that the teams needed to change, she had thought it was unfair that Kakashi had gotten the "Genius" Uchiha Sasuke as well as Uzumaki Tayuya who she wanted for her squad. But the biggest reason was now Kakashi even wanted Naruto on his team and that was the breaking point, Naruto would be on her team or no team at all.

"Enough Jiraiya-sama, you will take Sasuke and I will have Naruto on my team" Kakashi yelled.

"Who the fuck is Sasuke you disrespectful little brat!?" Jiraiya yelled back.

"Kurenai please reconsider I don't think anything good would come out of a roster change" Asuma pleaded.

"Shut up Asuma" Kurenai answered with a tic mark formed above her eye.

'I'm getting to old for this shit' Hiruzen thought with a sigh looking out of the window 'Now where is that pipe I ordered?'

* * *

_Back with Naruto who had entered his mindscape_

" **Good keep going give into your anger"** Kurama cheered as Naruto walked closer to the cage and the seal.

" **Rip the seal apart and let me take care of those two outside"** Kurama said with a grin as Naruto was finally going to let him free. Naruto no longer caring about anything did as he was told ripped the seal apart. The next thing Naruto expected to happen was the fox jumping out of the seal and kill him but instead he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see his father staring down at him. Minato had restored the seal as he smiled at Naruto and was about to speak when Kurama yelled

" **Get in here so I can rip you to shreds, Minato!"**

"Always so unpleasant" Minato said then turned to Naruto "Let's go somewhere we can talk" after he said that the background changed and Kurama was no longer there.

"Dad?" Naruto asked still not really understanding what was going on.

Minato nodded with a smile "Yes, Naruto?"

"Where the fuck did you come from?"

Minato laughed and let Naruto punch him in the stomach "Ouch" he held his stomach as he explained "I sealed some of my chakra inside you after I sealed the Kyubi so I could explain a few things"

"Get to it then" Naruto ordered.

Minato sweatdropped 'What a loving son I have..'

"There was someone that was behind that attack thirteen years ago controlling the kyübi" Minato began telling the story of how the masked Uchiha had attacked them thirteen years ago. He told him what he knew about his appearance and techniques.

"I promise Oyaji, I will kill defeat this Uchiha and avenge you and mom"

Minato smiled at that then said "Come here for a second" and Naruto did just that and when he was close enough Minato put his hand on Naruto's head.

* * *

_Outside Naruto's mindscape_

The fox chakra disappeared and Naruto's body turned back to normal with his clothes damaged and his skin looking burned everywhere.

"There is something different about him" Kakuzu said as he had noticed a change in chakra "Be on guard"

"Seriously Kakuzu stop worrying about that brat already" Hidan yelled "Lets just take him out for good!" then ran at Naruto.

Minato had taken charge over Naruto's body and he smiled a little as he used Hiraishin to get in front of Hidan and smash a rasengan into his gut which sent him flying away. "I will call that the **Father-Son Flying Thunder God Super Rasengan Technique** " Minato chuckled staring at Hidan who kept flying.

Naruto who was able to witness the whole thing thought 'Badass! I need to learn that'

"What are you?" Kakuzu asked in an serious tone.

"Sorry I don't have time to talk" Minato said and focused 'Good it's still there' he thought and used Hiraishin once again but this time he teleported a way longer distance.

Killer Bee thought this was the perfect day for some relaxation as he wrote some new lyrics for his rap songs. What he did not expect was for a younger Namikaze Minato look alike who was also the Kyübi Jinchüriki to fly into his home right at him.

Minato was no longer in control of Naruto's body and instead Naruto had passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

_Inside Naruto's mindscape_

"Wow you're bad ass" Naruto complimented his father.

Minato scratched his head and smiled "Thanks" then his face changed into a serious expression "Now Naruto you and I need to talk about something important"

_Five minutes later_

"I'm out of time, always remember that no matter what you do me and your mother will always love you and be proud of you" Minato said hugging Naruto who told him to get off.

What Minato had told him was that he should always be nice to girls and treat them with respect. He also told him that he should try to get one girlfriend who he liked very much instead of several. This did not make sense to Naruto since it was the opposite to what he had learned by being around Jiraiya and other guys, the one with the most girls was the biggest badass right?

'Ero-sennin must be right, dad was a genius when it came to being a ninja but an idiot when it came to women' Naruto thought before he fell asleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 12

* * *

Three days had passed since Naruto fought against the Akatsuki and gave Yugito enough time to return home to Kumo. Naruto's squad had immediately reported to the Hokage after returning to Konoha about Naruto staying behind to fight against S-Rank criminals. Hiruzen had told them to not utter a word to anyone that Naruto was missing. He had also ordered the strongest Konoha had to offer to look for him, they were Kakashi, Gai and Tenzo (Yamato). An Anbu had been sent to tell Jiraiya about the search which he also joined.

So where was Naruto? He was currently sleeping in a bed in a house in the middle of nowhere, same as he had done for the last three days. He had been teleported to Bee's location via Minato's Hiraishin, Bee had then let him rest. The only reason Bee had not taken Naruto to a doctor was because when Bee enjoyed some Sake during the evenings, Naruto would join him in his sleep taking his sake bottle from him and chug it until it was empty and then throw it on the wall before going back to bed.

There was one difference this morning however as Naruto was no longer alone in the small room where Bee had let him sleep. There was a blonde girl sitting on a chair beside the bed staring at him. Meanwhile Bee had gotten a visitor which was another blonde girl.

Bee's visitor at the door was Yugito who begged Bee to help her find her savior who was actually sleeping in Bee's guestroom. Bee had told her earlier that she should forget about that so called savior and instead focus on getting stronger so they can begin training her in controlling her Jinchüriki powers.

While Bee and Yugito argued at the door, Naruto had woken up and put the tip of his sword on Samui's neck after she had decided to lean over and take a closer look at Naruto's face. Naruto had asked who she was in a threatening voice and Samui just smiled and said "You are cool enough"

"Cool enough for what?" Naruto asked her raising an eyebrow and still pointing his sword at her.

"To be my husband" Samui said and lifted the tip of the sword away from her and then jumped into the bed and laid behind Naruto "Let's snuggle"

Now if anyone saw this they would be very surprised since Samui was someone who never had a crush on anyone and never gave any guy a moment of her time. Naruto however was terrified, he had read about this marriage thing, there was nothing good written about it. Be together with one woman for the rest of his life? That is the kind of nonsense his father was spouting.

"Get the fuck away from me" Naruto yelled after jumping out of the bed. Yugito and Bee heard his yell and both ran into the room, Bee because Naruto had finally woken up and Yugito because she was afrad that Samui had been caught. Samui was to sneak into Bee's home and find any scrolls or books on how to control Jinchüriki powers or scrolls with a lot of strong jutsu.

Once they got into the room they both got shocked enough for their jaws to drop as Naruto stood with his eyebrows twitching with Samui hugging his arm to herself.

'Who are these people' Naruto thought as he saw them.

"Ahh sorry Yugito, I failed the mission" Samui said with a big smile hugging Naruto's arm tighter.

Yugito looked at Bee with an angry expression "He has been here the whole time, Bee-sensei?"

"What are you saying little Nii, that is a new face to Mr Bee! Oh Yeah!"

"Get off me" Narutos said and threw Samui so she landed on the bed, he then did a one-handed hand sign and held his sword with his other hand.

"Who are you people and what do you want with me?" Naruto asked.

"Relax little nine, everything's gonna be just fine" Bee said and gave him the nice guy pose.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Bee "You know way to much, you must be annihilated"

Yugito looked at Bee with pleading expression "Bee sensei?" she did not want her savior to be hurt.

Bee sighed "Raggedy ass Namkaze.." he said and shook his head "I'm a Jinchüriki as well and the one that has 'Taken care' of you for three days after you crashed into my home"

"I see" Naruto said and sheathed his sword he then walked over to Bee and held out his hand "You have my thanks, Mr Bean"

"Aint no thang" Bee said and shook his hand.

Naruto stared at Yugito for a moment "Hm" had he seen her before, what was her name again?

"Hello?" Yugito said having had enough of his staring and gained a small blush as it was starting to get embarrassing. Samui on the other hand was getting jealous, Yugito must stay away from her man. As Samui snuck next to Naruto and hugged his arm again Naruto looked really concentrated "Did we meet?" he asked.

Bee laughed loudly "Ahh niggah you gone fucked up" this caught Naruto's attention

"Speak sense" he demanded.

'Get the fuck away from here before you get caught up into something that even I can't save you from' Kurama warned him with what sounded like a scared voice.

Yugito looked a little sad after hearing that he did not remember her but what annoyed her was Samui and how she was acting. Samui never showed any interest in any guy and Yugito knew about it since they were best friends. Did she have to start showing interest to the only guy Yugito herself was interested in?

"Samui can you get off him?" Yugito said with a sweet smile.

"I got things to do" Bee said and ran out of the room.

"Are you jealous?" Samui said teasingly "Not cool"

"This is fun and all" Naruto said throwing Samui onto the bed again "But I have to leave" Naruto began walking out of the room and heading towards the front door of the house. Yugito ran after him and said "Wait" Naruto turned around and she said "Thanks for saving me" and gave him a hug.

"No problem" Naruto said confused, what the hell was going on.

Yugito turned around as she was going to walk back to the guestroom and start the argument with Samui and that was when Naruto saw her back and more importantly her ass and legs.

"Aah you're that girl" Naruto said with a big smile, he had carried her over his shoulder and because of that her legs and ass was pretty much all he could see and that his how he remembered her.

"So now you remember?" Yugito asked.

"Yeah, good thing everything worked out, anyway see ya!" Naruto said and did a shunshin to get away from there before he got caught up in that terrible thing that the fox warned him about.

* * *

One of the first things Naruto did after gaining a bit of distance from the land of lighting was to send a messenger toad to Hiruzen saying that he went fishing and was not going to return any time soon.

Naruto did just that for the next week and drank a lot of booze, he played pirate for a while and when he got bored of that he started training. After training for another two weeks he decided to return to Konoha. After a week of searching for Konoha and the third time he walked past this mountain area in some kind of desert, Naruto had realized he had a problem. Naruto had never stopped drinking so he was constantly drunk.

 **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"** Naruto summoned his drinking buddy Gamaken and told him to take him to Konoha in exchange for sake. One day later Naruto walked into the hokage's office.

"I'm here to request some changes to the newly formed genin teams, hokage-sama"

"We have discussed this already" Hiruzen said with a sigh, he noticed that something was off about Naruto.

"Yeah so you will put me on Kurenai-chan's squad and also make a rule concerning me"

Hiruzen had already figured out what was going on but he wanted to find out what the rule was "What rule?"

"Whenever I disrespect my elders or do anything not fitting for someone my age I need to be punished by Kurenai-chan"

"Kai" Hiruzen said and released the genjutsu that Kurenai had put on him, a simple one that she had used several times already to get Hiruzen to change his mind about the squads.

"You need to stop that Kurenai" Hiruzen said sounding like he scolded a kid.

Kurenai pouted "But come on"

"I'm done fishing, old monkey!" Naruto yelled as he stormed into the office.

Hiruzen quickly noticed what was off about Naruto in the genjutsu, this Naruto was drunk.

"Hello Naruto-kun" Kurenai who sat in a chair in front of Hiruzen's desk said with a wave.

Naruto mumbled something and sat down next to her with a pout.

"Got any booze, old man?"

Before Kurenai could scold Naruto about his drinking Hiruzen told her to leave them as they needed to talk in private. On her way out of the office she heard

"So what happened?"

"Not much really, Monkey. I just caught two fishes that was to much for me to handle"

* * *

 

Thanks for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 13

* * *

Naruto had told Hiruzen what had happened during the fight with Akatsuki and afterwards. Naruto had however left out a lot of details that he refused to tell Hiruzen such as the girl he saved being a Jinchüriki from Kumo and how he escaped and where he escaped too. Hiruzen was not buying all of it but he would let it go for now. Now it was time for Hiruzen to finally tell Naruto about his newly formed team.

"So I found you a third member for your team" Hiruzen began as they had moved on from talking about the encounter with Akatsuki.

"Okay good, anyone I know?"

"I doubt it. Her name is Hyuuga Hanabi and the younger sister of Hyuuga Hinata. She's eleven and the best student of that age group, similar to your other teammate" (AN: Hanabi is older than in the manga in this story. Wanted to use her for the third teammate instead of Sai who I thought of at first)

"I see" Naruto said uninterested "And our sensei?"

"Yes" Hiruzen said and gave Naruto a file "This will be your sensei"

Naruto read the name out loudly "Meatball Dango..?"

Hiruzen laughed at that "It's Mitarashi Anko"

Naruto looked at the picture attached and then put the file on Hiruzen's desk and stood up with a snort "Are you some kind of feminist?"

"They were the most suited for this team, gender does not matter" Hiruzen explained with a sigh.

"You know" Naruto began as he was starting to walk out of the office "I'm really starting to regret my decision to stay in this village"

"Well then, before you leave let me show you something" Hiruzen said and grabbed a letter as Naruto turned around and listened "This is a letter from the Raikage demanding to know why one of his Kunoichi's is ordering him to arrange for an arranged marriage between herself and one 'Senju'"

Naruto's eyes widened "I know nothing" he screamed and decided to not take the door as he once again jumped through a window and destroyed it as he did so.

"Be in my office at nine tomorrow morning" Hiruzen yelled out the window.

* * *

Naruto was now heading towards the place he pretty much visited daily when he was in Konoha which was Ichiraku ramen. Part of the deal of Naruto being in a team together with "An Uchiha" and not killing them off when he was bored, was that he could buy alcoholic beverages again.

This time when he arrived at the stand both Ayame and Teuchi was working for the first time since he had gotten back. "Yo old man, Ayame-nee, get me fifteen bowls of beef ramen and ten beers"

Teuchi accepted the order and got to work while Ayame began scolding Naruto about his drinking. Just as Naruto began eating when he had received his first bowl, Tayuya and Ino who were walking together walked passed the stand and immediately noticed Naruto. They looked at each other and nodded before running into the ramen stand and sitting next to Naruto, Tayuya to his right and Ino to his left.

Tayuya and Ino was trying to get his attention by staring at him and nudging him but Naruto just kept eating while looking at Ayame who was still talking.

"You need to stop eating so much ramen, we appreciate that you buy so much but you need to eat more healthy food" Ayame continued on like that as Naruto half listened while downing a beer.

"Do you serve whiskey here?"

"No/Yes" Ayame and Teuchi answered at the same time.

As Naruto began eating his tenth bowl of ramen and had already drank all of his beer, Tayuya and Ino was starting to lose the patience and showed it. Tayuya mostly as she jumped into Naruto's lap and stared at him. Naruto lifted the bowl over her head and continued to eat as Ayame had stopped talking due to her being a bit surprised by Tayuya's actions and a bit jealous. Ino on the other hand was furious that she had not thought of doing that herself before Tayuya.

"Hello shithead!" Tayuya yelled.

"Hmm" Naruto said taking his face out of the bowl and took a peak on who the person was that sat on his lap before quickly going back to eating. Normally Naruto would have told her to get the fuck off him but he was kind of enjoying this.

Another minute or so later Naruto had ate all of what he ordered and was about to leave. He lifted Tayuya off of him and began walking away after paying "Great job as always old man, I'll be back tomorrow"

"Yeah thanks Naruto!" Teuchi shouted with a wave.

Naruto walked down the road and then quickly took a turn to the left with Tayuya and Ino following him. As soon as he had turned left he turned around at looked at them "So what do you two want?"

"I have already told you I want some answers about who the fuck you are" Tayuya answered.

"I wanted to ask if you maybe wanted to do something sometime, maybe train together?" Ino said smiling.

Naruto sighed 'I should have ordered more beers.. or maybe a Sake bottle to go..' he thought before saying "Alright follow me".

Naruto lead them to the training grounds he had used before going on the recent C ranked mission, he sat down and the girls did the same.

"I am Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, also known as Senju" Naruto said looking at Tayuya since he had already told Ino this. The Namikaze name was new to Tayuya and her facial expression showed her surprise.

"My dad was Namikaze Minato and my mother was Uzumaki Kushina, both of them are dead" Naruto continued while Tayuya listened and waited for him to continue but after a minute Naruto just said "That is who the fuck I am"

Tayuya sweatdropped at that while Naruto focused on Ino "I am going to train now you are free to join me"

"Great! So what kind of training?"

"I am practicing a new one sword style assassinate technique, you can be the practice target"

Ino looked terrified "Seriously?" she asked.

Naruto laughed "No, seriously though just do what you usually do and maybe I can help you if I see something you can improve on"

"Okay sounds good" Ino said smiling at Naruto before doing some stretches. Tayuya wanted to know more about Naruto and demanded to know things such as where he has been for the last three years, are they family? How does he know Ero-Sennin and on and on. Naruto just told her "I will tell you another time, for now how about you join us?" Tayuya agreed since this was a good opportunity to get some extra training with some help, especially since Kakashi rarely trained them.

Naruto just did what he always did, first practicing some new sword techniques then began a spar with Gamahiro, both of them taking small breaks to empty a sake bottle during the spar. Ino and Tayuya spent pretty much the whole time dodging them as they jumped and ran around the whole training ground.

They day ended with Gamahiro knocking out Naruto once again and Tayuya and Ino having to carry him back to his home. Since they did not have the keys they figured they would let him sleep on Tayuya's couch since they were neighbors. Ino decided that she would sleep over as well since she "Didn't want Tayuya to be alone with her Naruto" which Tayuya kindly answered back to with a "Fuck you" but nonetheless let her stay in her room.

* * *

The next day Tayuya was woken up by someone knocking on the window to her bedroom from outside. Kakashi was outside reading his Icha Icha as Tayuya opened the window.

"Kakashi-sensei? What the fuck are you doing here this early?" She asked with a yawn since it was still very early around six in the morning.

Kakashi eyesmiled "I have gotten us another C-ranked mission since you guys have complained so much about the D-ranked ones, we leave soon, meet me at the southern gate in twenty minutes"

"Hai" Tayuya said and closed the window in Kakashi's face. Tayuya quickly dressed herself then got something to eat before packing everything she would need on the mission. As she was running around her apartment she suddenly halted as she saw the couch were Naruto was sleeping, the reason for that being that Ino was sleeping on it as well. Ino like last time had snuck into Naruto's bed and hugged him in her sleep, she was not aware that she was doing it since she was sleep walking.

Normally Naruto is on alert even in his sleep and would not let anything get close to him, but for some reason that does not apply to Ino. Tayuya was well aware of Ino's love interest having changed from Sasuke to Naruto since she pretty much let everyone know about it and made no effort to hide it around Naruto either. But she was not okay with it, this was the first time she had found anyone that was interesting in Konoha since she came here, so there was only one thing to do now.

Tayuya ran to the kitchen and filled up a bucket with water and then ran back to the couch and threw the water over them, atleast one of them. Naruto had jumped and was now standing on the ceiling upside down, channeling chakra to keep him from falling, he was laughing at Ino's expense. Ino however was not as cheerful, she was pissed off and glaring at Tayuya.

"Why did you do that bitch?" Ino yelled.

"We had an agreement" Tayuya responded and was silent for a second before adding "Whore" Tayuya looked at her watch and her eyes widened "I have to go on a mission, you two get the fuck out of my apartment as soon as possible" she said and left to meet her team.

Naruto still on the ceiling shook his head and looked at Ino "Looks like Tayuya made you wet" he said and did a handsign before using a shunshin to get to his own apartment next door.

Ino was red faced from both anger and embarrassment and vowed that she would get Tayuya back for this, Naruto as well for the last comment.

* * *

Naruto had spent the next three hours sleeping on top of the Hokage tower since he would be meeting his new team here at nine anyway. Anko, Midori and Hanabi arrived at Hiruzen's office a few minutes before nine. Hiruzen decided to take them up to the top of the tower since he knew Naruto was sleeping there.

And like expected at the edge of the tower almost falling of was Naruto sleeping, but they did not expect to see two toads that looked to be guarding him. Both were small young toads, one orange with purple markings around his eyes, the other was yellow with orange marking around his eyes, both wore blue vests. They were Gamakichi and Gamatatsu, Naruto's personal bodyguards and scouts.

"Intruders!" Gamakichi yelled and jumped high up in the air.

"Give him the booze" Gamatatsu screamed with panic.

"I'm on it!" Gamakichi yelled then threw a sake bottle towards Naruto who caught it with one hand and took a sip. Naruto sighed loudly after enjoying his sip of sake and said "This is the second time today that I have been woken up in an unpleasant way"

Hiruzen ignored Naruto for the moment and focused on the others "For those of you who haven't met him already, this is your final teammate, Uzumaki Naruto"

"Hai Hokage-sama" Hanabi said with a serious expression as she stared at Naruto.

Anko laughed watching Naruto "He is a bit odd, isn't he?" she asked Hiruzen who just shook his head and thought 'You are one to talk..'

Gamakichi and Gamatatsu disappeared in a puff of smoke at the same time as Midori ran up to Naruto and smiled as she greeted him "Naruto-taichou I'm glad you are okay"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and said "Ehh thanks, Mito-Oujo"

Midori got a tic mark above her eye as she corrected him "It's Midori just Midori!" she hated that Naruto called her Oujo as if she was some kind of princess from a royal family, and that he forgot hers and everyone's name.

"Well good luck with your team" Hiruzen said and disappeared quickly before Anko could complain and try to change his mind.

Anko sweatdropped at Hiruzen's actions before walking towards Naruto and Midori with Hanabi following after her.

"Okay team lets have a seat and introduce ourselves" Anko said as she sat down and Midori and Hanabi did the same taking one side each next to Naruto so they faced Anko.

'So this is Dango and Hyuuga-Imouto" (AN: imouto: Little sister, I think)

No one talked and Naruto was even drinking his sake bottle again so Anko decided to go first "I will go first. I'm Mitarashi Anko also known as Konoha's most sexy and dangerous jounin.." as she said that Naruto looked up from his sake bottle and paid attention "That is all"

"Wait a minute" Naruto said "Who are the one that decides that?"

"Decides what?" Anko asked

"Which jounin is the sexiest and most dangerous, I demand to know how you got that title" Naruto said with a serious face.

Anko sweatdropped "I decided it"

"Oh?" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow "So you were lying then? I don't think you are fit to be a leader if you are a liar"

"Lying?" Anko asked with a smile then pressed her tits together to show more of them trying to get a reaction out of Naruto.

Naruto however just pointed a finger at her and said "Your tits got nothing on Senju"

"Huh?" was Anko's confused response.

Naruto stood up and walked up to Anko and poked her left boob with the same finger he was pointing with before "I said your tits got nothing on Senju Tsunade one's"

Poor Midori and Hanabi never got a chance to introduce themselves because Anko spent the rest of the day chasing Naruto trying to castrate him and Naruto was just laughing and dodging her until she gave up.

The next day

Naruto had once again called for his bodyguards to guard him while he slept in his apartment this time. Just in case Anko decided to attack him once again. When Naruto woke up he heard a knock on his door and feared for the worst. He was happy to find that Anbu woman with the nice ass that had brought him to the Hokage tower the first time he got back to Konoha. She told him that he was needed for a mission and should go to the Hokage tower immediately.

Naruto's happiness disappeared quickly once he arrived at Hiruzen's office because he was once again going to go on a mission with a temporary team. This time his squad leader was Uchiha Mikoto and his teammates Mitarashi Anko and Yuhi Kurenai. Something had gone very wrong for Team 7 during their latest C ranked mission. Kakashi had been cut by a very skilled enemy and was in no shape to continue the mission. Sakura had been captured by that very same enemy who seemed to be working alone. This teams mission was to save Haruno Sakura and labelled an A rank.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	14. Chapter 14

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 14

* * *

Senju Itama was not a man that was as skilled in ninjutsu such as his older brother Hashirama or a strategic genius like Tobirama. What Itama was good at was deceiving others and two less important skills for a ninja, womanizing and drinking. Itama had created a jutsu that would create a dead clone of himself that he managed to deceive his brothers and his father, faking his own death. It was his way to get out of the war with the Uchiha clan and escape an early death. His hatred for the Uchiha clan remained however.

As time passed, his brothers moved on to become the first and second Hokage of the village that Hashirama and Madara created, Konohagakure. Itama kept away from ninja matters and pretty much spent his whole life doing one thing, partying. One day during the time Tobirama was in charge of the village, Itama met with someone who he had no idea who she was at the time. She were Senju Tsunade the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, she also happened to be Hashirama's granddaughter.

The way they met was just in a bar where Tsunade and her teammates Jiraiya and Orochimaru was drinking and relaxing, Itama talked to her for a while and then never saw her again. Tsunade was given a title from Itama that he later told Naruto about. She was the winning prize of the Senju, Naruto's goal.

Itama knew that there would be problems with Naruto being almost forty years younger but Itama was a crafty man and had created another jutsu that would solve that. The day before Itama died he transferred almost all of his chakra to Naruto in a way that he would keep it forever as a third chakra reserve. This was the reason for Naruto sometimes healing others just by touching them.

* * *

…

After Hiruzen had told the squad the mission details they had immediately left towards the direction of Takigakure. Team 7's original mission was to deliver a message to the leader of Takigakure but they were attacked before they had reached their destination.

Naruto was a in a bad mood and did not say a word during the whole trip there. There were many reasons for that, but mainly it was due to his teammates. His squad leader was an Uchiha and not just any Uchiha, she was the mother of the other Uchiha's. His teammates were the devil (Kurenai) who spent the whole trip trying to start a conversation with him. The third teammate was his jounin sensei who he pissed of yesterday and she would most likely get payback at first chance, her expression showed that as she smiled in a sick way and kept licking on a kunai with her crazy long tongue.

They arrived at the place where three of the four members of Team 7 had taken a rest due to Kakashi's injuries. Kakashi had been stabbed in his right shoulder with a Katana almost cutting it in half.

"Mom!" Sasuke said in surprise when he saw them arriving.

"Finally, took you long enough, fuckers" Tayuya said with relief at seeing the backup arriving but she was also a bit surprised at seeing Naruto with them.

"Where is Kakashi?" Mikoto asked and Tayuya pointed to a large tree that Kakashi rested his back on.

Mikoto who had become something of a medical ninja in recent years rushed to Kakashi's side and started treating him. Naruto walked passed Tayuya and Sasuke after greeting them "Tayuya.. Uchiha Runt.." then walked towards Kakashi and sat down next to him and Mikoto watching her treat him.

Naruto focused on Kakashi's wound and then asked "Can you tell me something about the one that did this?"

Kakashi was still well enough to be awake and speak so he told Naruto and the others what he remembered. The attacker was a young woman with long red hair maybe two or three years older than Naruto. She had turned up in front of them out of nowhere and kissed Kakashi who saw no reason to stop it. During the kiss Kakashi soon noticed that she was somehow sucking out all of his chakra and soon after that she had cut him with a Katana in his shoulder and then knocked out his students before leaving with Sakura.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he heard that "Red hair, katana?" he repeated what Kakashi said "Are you sure it was a woman?"

Kakashi nodded "That's for sure"

Naruto looked at the ground as he spoke "It almost sounded like you described someone I worked with for a while in the past, only difference being that the one I worked with was a guy"

"I see" Kakashi said before coughing up some blood

"Don't talk anymore for a while" Mikoto said as she kept healing him with a medical jutsu.

"Just one last question" Naruto said as he moved closer and put his hand near Kakashi's wound almost looking as if he was inspecting it "Did you catch the name of the sword technique?"

As soon as Kakashi spoke the word "Daishinkan" two things happened immediately, the wound healed at an impossible fast rate until it was completely healed and Naruto had disappeared. Naruto had channeled a lot of chakra as soon as he heard the name of the sword technique, it was his own technique **Daishinkan (Great Dragon Shot)** and he had unknowingly healed Kakashi at the same time as he had used a shunshin to leave.

* * *

Naruto summoned an army of small toads and an even bigger army of shadow clones to scout the area and find the attacker and kidnapper. It seemed like even though it had been around five hours since Sakura was taken. The attacker had not gotten very far away from where Kakashi and the others was since one of Naruto's toads found Sakura's location in forty minutes. Ten minutes later when Naruto finally got there he heard a voice that he recognized.

"It's been a while, Senju" A woman with long red hair just as Kakashi described her was standing outside of a small house where she was most likely holding Sakura. She wore a white kimono with pink markings on it.

"I don't think we have met" Naruto said as he walked towards her with one hand reaching for his sword.

"That's rude" The woman said and pouted "It's me Füka!"

Naruto stopped moving and his jaw dropped to the ground and he pointed at her "W-Wha? But you're a? You used to be guy? What's going on dattebayo!"

"What did you say?" Füka yelled with a red face "I have always been a girl you idiot!"

"Oh!" Naruto said recovering from the surprise from earlier "So you have tricked me?" he said and smiled in a sick way. Füka used to be wearing clothes that guys usually wore she also always covered her hair with something such as a hat or a hood. Naruto, who probably would not have seen the difference anyway, always thought Füka was a guy.

"I admit that I might have changed a little bit but I have never given you reason to believe that I was a man" Füka said and she was starting to lose her patience.

"Okay then" Naruto said and pointed at her chest "You grew a lot I see, you used to be flat as a board, even more flat than the pink haired girl you have kidnapped. That is why I thought you were a guy, a natural mistake."

"HEY!" Sakura yelled from inside the house.

"Shit she heard me" Naruto mumbled.

"Oh well" Füka said and picked up a Katana that was leaning against the wall of the house "I was wondering if I should let you go considering our past but now I have changed my mind"

Naruto and Füka were not close friends or something like that. They had done a few jobs together in the past, most of the jobs were bounty hunter jobs. The reason they stopped doing jobs together was due to how Füka had changed as time went on. She started taking on jobs that Naruto would never accept doing, such as killing or capturing civilians or ninjas that were not criminals. So Naruto decided to stay away from Füka and hoped that they would never meet again.

"Can I ask one thing before we start?" Naruto asked as he prepared himself to either get killed or to kill his old friend.

"Go ahead"

"Why did you take the girl?"

"Her?" Füka said with her thumb pointing at the house "I am selling her to some slavers, easy money"

"I see" Naruto said with anger showing from his expression "You have kidnapped one of my comrades and you have also used my own technique on another one"

"Enough talking" Füka said and sprinted towards Naruto "I have missed your chakra!" she said yelled with a laugh.

Füka used to be the stronger of the two of them due to her being older than Naruto, but in speed they were pretty evenly matched. That was two years ago and Naruto had grown a lot since then mostly he had become much taller and gained more body strength. When two swordsmen had the same speed and around the same skill it was almost always decided by who had the most body strength.

" **Shishi Sonson!"** Naruto yelled as he almost flew towards Füka and slashed down with his sword trying to cut her. Füka had quickly moved out of the way and was now standing behind Naruto and attempted to pierce her Katana through his back but Naruto got away by quickly substituting with a wooden log.

Naruto wasted no time to attack as he shot a **"Sanjuraku Pondo Ho!** " sword slash towards Füka who barely managed to dodge it as part of her Kimono covering her left arm had been destroyed.

"A new technique? How naughty" Füka said and held her left arm.

Naruto did not answer instead he created five shadow clones **"Ninpo: Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"**

Füka hated it when Naruto would use the few ninjutsu that he knew when they sparred back in the day. Naruto knew about that and had decided to use ninjutsu for a while to anger Füka and make her lose focus.

Naruto held up a regular shuriken and threw it at Füka **"Ninpo: Shuriken Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"** he created a massive amount of clones of the shuriken all flying at high speed in Füka's direction. Füka smiled a bit because she realized that she could just get out of the way quickly and let Naruto keep throwing jutsu at her until he runs out of chakra. But that plan was quickly stopped when she saw that Naruto's clones had surrounded her and she had no where to run except straight ahead into the flying shurikens.

" **Ninpo: Katon: Endan!"** Naruto's clone standing behind Füka shot a large bullet of fire the size of three chouji's at her. This was one of the new techniques Naruto had learned while training during his "fishing trip".

Füka only saw one way to get out of this situation and it was to use her fastest technique to quickly get over to the real Naruto's position and end the fight immediately. It looked almost as she teleported next to Naruto but before she even managed to register where she was she found herself laying on the ground with Naruto's sword pierced through her shoulder holding her stuck down to the ground.

"Hehe" Naruto chuckled as that smile returned that he always got when he was about to kill someone "Such a shame" he said and drew the sword out of her body and then aimed it at her heart. Just as he was about to connect Füka disappeared from the ground and now stood next to the house once again holding her shoulder.

"I will not forget about this" Füka said and disappeared once again but this time she must have teleported further because he could not see her. Naruto could have chased after her but choose not to. The mission was to save Sakura not kill Füka and since Sakura was still in the house he had completed the mission and redeemed himself from his failure on the last mission.

"I will never understand women" Naruto mumbled as he walked into the house and saw Sakura sitting on the floor with her hands and legs tied up.

"Naruto?" Sakura said a bit surprised "Did you defeat her?"

Naruto nodded and cut the ropes allowing Sakura to move again. Sakura stood up and hugged Naruto "Thanks Naruto" she said and started crying into his chest meanwhile Naruto just stared at the top of her head with his eyebrows twitching. He did not know what else to do, he had never been in this situation before.

A minute or so later Sakura had calmed down a bit and Naruto told her that they should get back to the others who were probably looking for them. This was something Naruto did know how to do.. Naruto threw Sakura over his shoulder so that her upper body was hanging out behind him and her legs flying around in front of him and then ran back to where they met Team 7.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	15. Chapter 15

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 15

* * *

"You.. um.." Naruto said as he was currently jumping from branch to branch in the forest heading back to the others while carrying Sakura.

"What is it?" A somewhat irritated Sakura answered as she was not exalted about the way Naruto carried her.

"When we arrive I want you to do something for me"

"Okay, what do you want me to do?"

Twenty minutes later Naruto arrived at the big tree where Kakashi was still resting. The others that was there was gathered around Kakashi with the exception of Anko who had headed out looking for Naruto. Naruto put Sakura down on the ground, she then walked up to the others and spoke while trying to change her voice to sound more like Naruto.

"The mission.." She took a long pause "Is completed.. de gozaru"

Kakashi sighed a sigh of relief as he saw Sakura was okay. Kurenai was currently glaring at Naruto and that was making his eyes twitch as well as the "de gozaru" comment Sakura added that was totally unnecessary.

"Good job Naruto" Mikoto said walking over to him and putting a hand on his shoulder "But next time, please follow my orders and don't do things on your own, okay?" She added with a smile.

Sakura then looked a bit uncomfortable before she spoke again with the changed voice "I don't see any reason to stay with you lot. I will take my leave and report to Monkey~de gozaru"

Naruto stuck out his tongue as he did hand sign and disappeared using a shunshin.

"What an odd guy he turned out to be" Mikoto spoke to herself before she left the others to find Anko so they all could return to Konoha. Kurenai who was now glaring at Sakura instead of Naruto as soon as he was gone told her "You"

"Yes?" Sakura said a little bit uncomfortable.

"Don't think it means anything just because he carried you" Kurenai and then stopped glaring at her before looking back at her adding "Hmpf" before leaving herself most likely running after Naruto.

"The bitch!" Tayuya yelled and ran after Kurenai while Sakura just stood there with her jaw dropped thinking 'What the hell is going on?'

"Hn. Stop standing there with your mouth open" Sasuke said to Sakura and pointed to Kakashi "Help me carry him back"

Sakura did as she was told but thought 'Naruto would never let me carry anyone.. Wait what am I thinking?'

When Mikoto came back with Anko she asked "Where are Kurenai and Tayuya?"

"They left" Sasuke answered.

"Left where?"

"Most likely they went after the idiot"

"Which idiot?"

"Naruto I think his name was"

"I see" Mikoto sighed before looking around and noticed that Anko was now gone "Not her too!"

* * *

_A few hours later Hiruzen's office._

Hiruzen was relaxing enjoying a smoke while reading another masterpiece written by his former student Jiraiya while he heard a sound from outside. It sounded almost as if a cannonball had been shot nearby and was flying right at him. Naruto soon flew through his window destroying it before landing on his feet in front of his desk and running to his trash can and then puked into it.

"That's Ugh.. the last time I drink and run.."

Hiruzen scrunched his nose and said "I take it you finished the mission?"

"It is done" Naruto said and sat down on a chair in front of Hiruzen's desk while the old man himself went back to reading the Icha Icha and re-filling his pipe. It took another hour before Hiruzen had noticed that Naruto had fallen asleep in the chair and another two hours before Kurenai ,Tayuya and Anko arrived at his office.

"Hm.. where are the others?" Hiruzen asked as soon as they entered.

"They will come later since Kakashi can't travel at max speed due to the damage he took" Kurenai answered.

"I see, why aren't you all traveling together?"

"I returned as soon as I could to hand out some punishment to a genin who has been misbehaving" Kurenai answered once again while Anko nodded "Yes, same reason for me"

"What about you Tayuya-chan?" Hiruzen asked her

"The bitch left so I had to get back so she would not do anything to the shithead" She explained.

"The shithead?" Hiruzen repeated with a confused face before going back to his Icha Icha "You girls may leave.."

All three of them got a twitch mark above their eyebrows as they saw that book and that he just started reading it in front of them. Kurenai was about to walk up and grab Naruto "I will just take.."

"Leave!" Hiruzen commanded before laughing "The shithead is resting"

"Stingy old man!" Tayuya shouted as she ran out of the office with Anko and Kurenai following.

Hiruzen sighed once again and was about to go back to the Icha Icha world when he heard Naruto speak in his sleep "Tits.."

"Yes" Hiruzen answered with a laugh.

"Tsunade-hime" Naruto added a second later and then snored loudly before falling of the chair.

"HAHAHA!" Hiruzen laughed as he slammed his hands on his desk.

Hiruzen then summoned Enma and had him carry Naruto back to his apartment so he could sleep in his bed. Mikoto and Team 7 with the exception of Tayuya arrived another hour later and gave their report. Kakashi was taken to the hospital just to be safe while Sakura was told to go home and get some rest before the team would meet up tomorrow.

* * *

_The next day_

Naruto woke up and thought "This is has to stop" as he saw that Tayuya was sleeping in his bed. She did not want Ino to have one up one her but little did she know Ino had already slept in the same bed with Naruto twice. After Naruto had done what any one would in this situation - run out of his apartment in haste – Naruto had been stopped right outside his door by Kurenai and Anko who stood outside blocking his path.

"Ngh" Naruto exclaimed with his eyebrow twitching "What do you want?"

"Our team are doing some D ranked missions today so you need to come with me and meet up with the girls" Anko answered as Tayuya who had woken up from all of the noise ran out to them only wearing her pajamas

"Fucker, where are you going?" She yelled.

"Haha I think you are my favorite student already" Anko said and laughed before adding "Meet me at training grounds 12 in ten minutes!" and then disappeared in a shunshin.

Kurenai was red with anger as she pointed at Tayuya "What is this?" she asked Naruto who just raised an eyebrow "That is Tayuya, my neighbor" Naruto answered as if Kurenai did not know who she was.

"Fuck you bitch" Tayuya said and closed the door adding "I'm making myself breakfast then meeting up with my team"

"Yeah yeah good luck with that" Naruto mumbled since he did not have any food at all.

"I won't stand for this Naruto" Kurenai continued and crossed her arms above her chest.

"Now listen here woman" Naruto scowling "It is not my fault that all these girls keep showing up in my bed"

"There are others!?" Kurenai yelled "And I told you to call me Kurenai-chan"

"Sure there is" Naruto answered calmly before raising his voice "However I fail to see how that is your problem, it is my bed!"

"Wait a minute, you didn't know about them sleeping there?" Kurenai asked.

Naruto shook his head "I usually have my trusted companions guarding me while I sleep when I am in some kind of danger, but these girls keep showing up when I am knocked or passed out"

"I see that is a problem we must address" Kurenai said nodding her head.

"Agreed"

"I have an idea, how about I move in with you and keep them away?" Kurenai suggested and added "I can cook food and do the laundry as well" in a way to make it sound like a better deal.

"How does that solve anything?" Naruto yelled "Then I will be stuck with the devil in my apartment"

"Naruto-kun, what have I told you about that"

"Screw you" Naruto said before disappearing in a shunshin heading towards training grounds 12.

"Right" Kurenai said with a blush "Some day"

Naruto had noticed something while he moved away from his apartment. Those two idiots, the fake Uchiha and Ero-Sennin were hiding nearby most likely spying on him, Ero-sennin was even taking notes. Naruto wondered if the monkey had set them up for this, he needs to get some answers soon.

* * *

When Naruto arrived at training grounds 12 the others was already there. Naruto was known to be a polite and nice gentlemen so he greeted his team "Hello, Dango, Uchiha-Oujo, Hyuuga-Imouto" with a nod to all of them.

Hanabi scowled as she slowly walked up to Naruto "You shall address me as Hanabi-chan"

"Okay, I will make sure to remember that" Naruto said and walked passed her sitting down next to Midori.

"Morning Taichou" Midori said in a low voice as she was trying not to laugh at Naruto's comment.

"Mehh"

"Well then now that the playboy has arrived how about we let the girls introduce themselves since they didn't get the chance last time" Anko suggested and the others just got confused by the playboy comment, especially Naruto.

"Hai" Hanabi begun "I am Hyuuga Hanabi you may call me Hanabi-sama"

"Eh?" Midori said interrupting her.

"Except for him you shall address me with a -chan at all times" Hanabi continued looking at Naruto "I am eleven and graduated one year earlier than the Uchiha, so show me the respect I deserve"

"How humble" Anko said with a smile "Okay next"

Midori was not happy about that comment as if Hanabi was somehow better than herself. She calmed herself before she began "Ano.. My name is Uchiha Midori.. I like my family with one exception and I hope I can be of help to our team"

"You forgot about something" Naruto said.

"Right.. Ano.. I am twelve and I like reading.." she began before Naruto interrupted her "No no, you're supposed to tell us all to get down on the ground and lick your feet"

"We are not worthy to even breath the same air as Midori-Oujo"

"We're peasants!"

"Stop it Taichou!" Midori yelled red faced from embarrassment.

* * *

Meanwhile with Team 7 who was just meeting up for a short meeting where Kakashi would tell them they had the day off due to him having to rest for some more time.

When Tayuya who was the last to arrive got there Kakashi closed the Icha Icha book he was reading and eye-smiled "Now that everyone is here I have something important to tell you"

All three students got a bit excited and nervous at the same time.

"Today is a special day.. " Kakashi continued and giggled "Isn't it Tayuya-chan?"

"What?!" Tayuya yelled "What is so fucking special about today?"

Kakashi head snapped towards her scaring the shit out of her "It would appear" he spoke quickly "That one of my students have engaged in nightly activities with someone of the other gender"

"Hn. That crush didn't last long" Sasuke said to Sakura who sweatdropped "I have no idea what he is talking about"

"So what" Tayuya said with a red face "I am not the only one that's been sleeping with him, that whore Ino and someone named Tsunade has most likely done it as well!"

Kakashi's feet could not hold him up any more as fell down on the ground "Minato-sensei" Kakashi said with a tear dropping from his eye "I think your legacy is going to be just fine.."

"Am I the only one that wished we got another jounin-sensei?" Sasuke asked Tayuya and Sakura pointing a thumb at Kakashi.

Kakashi jumped up on his feet "You have today and tomorrow off, dismissed" Kakashi did a hand sign, just before he left with a shunshin he eye-smiled and said "Tayuya make sure to use condoms"

"What the fuck is a condom and why would I need it" Tayuya mumbled to herself with her hand to her chin while Sakura blushed and answered "We learned about that during the academy, it is how guys protect themselves during sex"

"Eww I didn't need to fucking hear that right now" Tayuya said "Why did you bring that up!?"

"Wait a fucking minute" Tayuya yelled as she realized what was going "I am going to kill that creepy one-eyed scarecrow!" and then ran away angry as hell trying to find Kakashi.

"Sakura" Sasuke said once they were alone.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." Sasuke readied himself for a hard question.

"Would it make you happy if I told you that you were the most normal on our team"

"Of course Sasuke-kun how sweet of you!"

"Happy enough to leave me alone?"

"No"

"Hn"

Sasuke then left the training grounds without any word while Sakura thought back on what she had heard this morning. She was now heading towards Ino to find out who the guy was that both she and her teammate had "had nightly activities" with.

Naruto spent the day getting introduced to D ranked missions. After that he decided to drink more than he has ever done before and passed out in his bathroom, this time he made sure to summon his bodyguards.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	16. Chapter 16

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 16

* * *

One boring week passed where Naruto did more D ranked missions with his team. For the whole week he was able to sleep normally and had not heard anything from the toad brothers about any intruders trying to get into his bed. Naruto as usual spent the free time after the missions drinking sake and training.

 **'Katon: Endan'** and **'Bunshin Daibakuha'** was two jutsu that Naruto had learned early on in his training. He had also learned **'Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu' (** **Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)** and most recently started practising on two water techniques being **'Mizudeppo no Jutsu' (Water Pistol Technique** ) and **'Suiton: Hahonryū' (Water Release: Tearing Torrent).**

Hiruzen had left the village for a while because he was having a rather important meeting with the Raikage, A. The genin squads had been told to focus on training and working on their teamwork for the time that their Hokage would be gone instead of doing D ranked missions handed out by his advisors. Hiruzen left the village yesterday and the genins had not been told about it yet.

When Naruto arrived at training grounds 12 – the last one to arrived as usual – Anko told them what the hokage had suggested. Naruto saw now problem with training but working on their teamwork was something that bugged him.

"Teamwork?" Naruto questioned just after Anko was done explaining the situation "Define teamwork" he continued.

"Well how you three can work together to finish the task you have been given, this should be obvious" Anko answered.

"Okay I think I get it" Naruto said then turned to Midori and Hanabi "Oujo, Imouto-san.. I need you two to practise your shunshin"

"Hai Taichou" Midori answered while Hanabi just responded with a "Tch!" due to Naruto adding -san after instead of -chan.

"W-What for?" Midori asked.

"If we ever get into a battle with enemy ninjas I need you two too.." Naruto said slowly and both of the girls and Anko listened intently "Get out of there as quickly as possible so you won't be in my way as I dispose of the enemy"

Midori and Hanabi fell back on their bums in surprise after hearing that while Anko just laughed "Okay then, Hanabi-chan and Midori-chan you two come with me and we will begin going over some strategies we can use during missions"

"Hai" they both answered.

"Naruto since you won't cooperate I have found something else you can do for today" Anko said and gained a huge grin "Go to Training ground 8 and report to the jounin sensei of Team 8"

"Yes mam" Naruto said and walked straight ahead.

"It's that way" Anko yelled and pointed to her right and Naruto turned and walked to Anko's left instead "The other way!"

"God damnit!"

* * *

It took four hours for Naruto to find training ground 10 which was only 1 kilometer away from training grounds 12. Once he got there he saw something that amused him. It was a girl with rather short blue hair with the same eyes as his teammate. She also turned red immediately as he got there the same way that Midori does when she is embarresed.

Hyuuga Hinata was using her Byakugan to scout the forest around the grassy field that she stood on trying to locate Kiba and Shino when she saw her crush coming her way.

"Yo Hanabi-chan, I am here to report to the jounin sensei of Team 8" Naruto said and then got a bit confused since Hinata seemed to have fainted as soon as he spoke. Naruto also had that feeling that he had met this girl before but he just could not remember when.

"Dattebayo?" Naruto said as he poked Hinata on her back with the back of his sword trying to wake her up.

Kiba had decided to stop hiding and return to see what was up with Hinata since she was slower than usual in finding them. "What the fuck Naruto!? What did you do to Hinata!" Kiba yelled once he saw Naruto sitting next to Hinata still poking her with his sword.

"She.. died" Naruto said slowly.

"Naruto!" Kiba said with a glare but stopped when Hinata had moved closer to Naruto in her sleep and hugged the arm that he used to poke her with the sword.

Kiba sweatdropped and asked "Did she fall asleep?"

"Greetings Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto heard a low voice say and he looked around the area trying to find the source of it. Standing right in front of him leaning on a tree was Shino with his regular outfit.

"Yo" Naruto said as he saw him then focused on Kiba "You know where I can find the sensei of team 8?"

"Yeah sure but first I want to know what happened to Hinata?"

"I arrived here.. then she fell.. to the ground" Naruto said taking a long time between words.

"Come on who would believe that, what did you do?" Just after Kiba asked that Hinata opened her eyes and said with a big smile "I had a wonderful dream"

"Arara?" Naruto leaned down and put his face right in front of hers "Care to tell?"

They could literally see her face going from pale to red within seconds as Hinata fainted once again.

"See what did I tell ya?" Naruto said jumping back re-sheating his sword "If your sensei is not around then I am done here"

"S-She fainted?" Kiba stammered comically.

"That is odd but it has happened before" Shino reminded Kiba "That's because three years ago.."

Kiba ignored Shino when he explained that the last time Hinata had fainted was when she was sitting next to Naruto in class over tree years ago. Instead of listening Kiba told Naruto "She should be around here somewhere"

"Your sensei should know that I don't like when people waste my time" Naruto was losing his patience he had more important things to do.

"Listen guys there is"

"What now Shino?" Kiba yelled.

"Kurenai-sensei is here, that's because there is a tree behind Naruto" Shino said pointing at a small tree that had appeared out of nowhere behind Naruto. One of its branches was getting bigger and bigger until it captured Naruto so he could not use his arms and hugged him towards the tree making it impossible for him to escape.

" **Magen: Jubaku" (Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding)** Kurenai announced the name of the Jutsu after her upper body emerged from the tree above Naruto.

"I'm.. stuck" Naruto exclaimed with a scowl.

"Hey sensei, do you know what's wrong with Hinata?" Kiba asked not really caring at all that Kurenai had used one of her strongest techniques to bind his genin friend.

"She is fine. You two can take her home as you have the rest of the day off" Kurenai said and Kiba and Shino did as they were told and carried Hinata out of the field. (AN: Oh and Akamaru was on Kiba's head all the time sleeping, I have not forgotten about him, no way.)

"Guys!?" Naruto yelled.

"I will let you go as soon as you agree not to run away" Kurenai whispered into Naruto's ear.

"I was told to report to the jounin sensei of team 7 so, what do you want?" Naruto asked.

"You are going to help me as punishment for misbehaving in the past"

"Okay sounds easy enough" Naruto agreed quickly but had no intentions of actually helping her, as soon as she let him go he was out of there.

"Good, I actually expected you to refuse" Kurenai smiled as she released the genjutsu allowing Naruto to move again.

"So what is it you need me to do?" Naruto asked out of curiosity as they were now facing each other.

"Just come with me and help me carry some stuff I have to buy" She answered and smiled a little as she did.

Naruto was going over scenarios of how this would turn out and how it would end up with Kurenai screwing him, not literally.

"If.. I do this" Naruto said slowly with his arms crossed and his eyes closed "Would you, perhaps, show me your panties?"

Naruto opened one eye slowly just in time to see Kurenai's leg connect with his head as she had kicked him.

"Arghh! Why did you do that for you witch!" Naruto screamed as he held his head he was soon unable to even hold his head as Kurenai had her legs around his neck with in a leglock "What was that? Naruto-kun.." She purred into his his ear.

"I'm sorry Kurenai-chan.."

Kurenai let go off him as she jumped off then said "Now lets go we don't have all day"

Naruto followed Kurenai without saying anything with a big scowl on his face for about two steps before Kurenai stopped and bent down to hold her leg.

"I hurt my leg when I kicked you" Kurenai said and winced a little as she nursed her leg "You will have to carry me"

Naruto's eyes twitched as he picked her up and carried her bridal style like last time "I hate you" Naruto growled then ran towards the village with Kurenai giggling. Kurenai of course was not hurt at all and only used it as an excuse to have Naruto carry her. Kurenai gave him the directions to one of many clothing stores that they visited. Naruto spent the whole day walking behind Kurenai with his hands full of bags with Kurenai's newly bought clothes.

Before the what Kurenai saw as a date and Naruto as torture was over they visited Ichiraku's to order a bowl of ramen each. When Naruto had carried Kurenai and his clone had carried the bags back to her apartment, Kurenai had thanked him for the help and said "I hope we can do this again, sometime"

Naruto had smiled a foxy smile and answered "Yeah sure"

* * *

When Naruto got home that night he drank all the sake he had left which was not that much since he did not have that much money left considering Hiruzen had yet to pay him for any of the missions. Thinking fast Naruto grabbed his sword and walked into his bedroom. He then looked at the wall that was connected to Tayuya's apartment and cut a big hole in the wall before entering Tayuya's bedroom.

Tayuya was doing something that looked hillarious to Naruto. She was jumping around hitting a dummie of what had to be that 'Katake Hakashi-sensei' of hers only wearing an orange T-shirt with the uzumaki swirl on it and underwear.

"I'm out of sake, can I have some?" Naruto asked standing behind Tayuya who had not realized yet that Naruto had cut a hole in her wall and walked into her bedroom as she was busy 'practising'.

"Kyaaaa!" Tayuya exclaimed in surprise as she jumped up the air before turning around and facing Naruto with a big blush "What the fuck are you doing here, shithead!?"

"Sake.." Naruto said slowly while Tayuya noticed the big hole in her wall

"What did you do to my fucking wall!?" She yelled and then looked around to find her pants.

"I had to ask.. if you had any sake.. So I cut it" Naruto said with a grin.

"Are you stupid?" Tayuya asked "Why didn't you just knock on my front door?" she asked as she put on pair of black pants.

"A good question indeed" Naruto said as he sat down on Tayuya's bed and crossed his arms "Why did you put on your pants?"

Before Tayuya could respond they both heard the sound of someone knocking on the front door. Naruto went to open Tayuya's door while Tayuya attempted to stop him as she tried to drag him back to the bedroom but Naruto would not buldge and just kept going. When Naruto opened the door he expected a person to be standing outside, instead he saw two small creatures that both carried something.

Konohamaru and Udon was going to prank their 'Boss' Tayuya in a way to get her respect, the way the intented to do that was to throw a bucket of white paint and feathers at her.

Naruto just raised an eyebrow at the creatures and waited for them to move or say anything.

"W-Who are you, Kore!?" Konohamaru asked poiting at him.

"Maybe he hurt our boss" Udon added with a frightened expression.

Naruto grinned in a way that scared the shit out of Konohamaru and Udon before he answered "Senju.." wanting to get the fuck out of here as soon as possible Konohamaru threw the bucket with paint at Naruto and after Udon threw the feathers and they both ran away screaming.

Naruto just stood there outside Tayuya's door scratching his head in confusion with the paint and feathers covering him. Tayuya who was standing far enough behind Naruto not to get any paint on her laughed at him "You look like a fucking chicken, shithead"

Naruto looked at the paint and feathers covering his arms and most of his clothes opening his mouth wide in surprise before getting angry "Tayuya who were those two?"

"Just Konohamaru and Udon two annoying little kids" Tayuya answered still laughing at him.

"I see" Naruto answered appearing pretty calm then he smiled and scratched the back of his head "So did you have any sake?"

"No I don't drink that stuff I'm fourteen!" Tayuya yelled.

"Okay, good night neighbor" Naruto said before closing the door going back to his apartment all the time thinking about how he was going to cut down the two creatures the next time he met them.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	17. Chapter 17

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 17

* * *

Naruto should have foreseen what would happen the next morning. Maybe giving Tayuya another and quicker route into his bed was not the best decision he had made yesterday. However he had also realized that most likely Tayuya was not out to kill him in his sleep as this was the second time he had woken up with her next to him. Naruto decided that he would tell the toad brothers (Gamakichi, Gamatatsu) that they would not need to guard him at nights when he is sleeping in his apartment anymore because if Tayuya just wanted to sleep in his bed, she was welcome to do so.

Without waking up Tayuya Naruto got out of his apartment and met up with his team. Anko had told Midori and Hanabi to keep working on their teamwork like she had told them yesterday which annoyed both of the girls since they kind of disliked eachother. Naruto however was told to spar with Anko and this was a way for Anko to get payback for their first meeting where Naruto had commented on how her breasts was not on par with Tsunade's and then poked her breasts with his finger leading to Anko chasing him around in anger while Naruto just laughed at her and dodged her every move.

The spar this time time was no different from the chase last time as Naruto had once again just jumped around and dodged, not taking it seriously at all. The next two days Naruto had woken up alone in his bed and figured that Tayuya must have been out on a mission with Team 7. That meant that Naruto would probably be called out to save them in the near future since they had a habit of running into missing nins on their C-ranks.

Hiruzen had returned to Konoha yesterday in a sour mood. The meeting with the Raikage had gone pretty well but what made him a bit irritated was that he learned that Naruto had lied to him about what happened after the fight with Akatsuki. The Raikage, A, had been told by his brother Killer Bee that "I took care of a cool little dude, his name was Senju and apart from being a drunk he was a prude"

A had never been told Naruto's real name as both Bee and Hiruzen had only used the name Senju when speaking about him while Yugito and Samui had only used pet names. What the kage's discussed during their meeting was the possibility of both their village's taking part in each others chuunin exams. Hiruzen had agreed to let Kumo take a part in the upcoming chuunin exam in Konoha but only with one team as a test run. Konoha and Kumo did not have the best of history so Hiruzen wanted to be on the safe side.

A had agreed to that on the condition that Konoha would only be able to send one team as well when it was time for Kumo to hold their own chuunin exams. Konoha and Kumo did not become allies in the same way as Konoha and Suna are allies after this meeting but it was a start. If everything went smooth with the upcoming chuunin exams the next two years they would meet for another meeting and see if they would further cooperate.

Back in his office the first thing Hiruzen did was to find the most boring C-rank mission that was available and then have one of his subordinates call for Team 12.

Anko was a bit confused as she arrived with her students soon after that they had been called there, they had barerly been able to finish up their first D-rank for the day when they were called.

"Hokage-sama?"

"Ah Anko just a minute" Hiruzen said staring at Naruto who was staring back at him. They started glaring at each other before Hiruzen handed Anko a paper with information of a C-ranked mission. At first Anko was happy because normally a team would not be sent out for a C-ranked this early after its creation, but as she continued to read the details she went from happy to upset.

"Really? What have we done to deserve this" Anko almost yelled. This was the type of C ranked mission that every ninja hated. It was pretty much a D-ranked except that it was in another village far away, so with the possibility of running into either bandits or others that could be a threat on the way to the mission, it was treated as a C-rank.

Hiruzen did not answer instead he continued to stare down Naruto who did the same.

"You wanna go, Monkey?" Naruto threatened with a wide foxy grin.

The next few seconds scared the shit out of Hanabi and Midori as they saw something both terrifying and also in their minds, incredible. Hiruzen had almost flew out of his seat launching himself towards Naruto who had taken a hit to his head before he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Appearing behind Hiruzen he had used his favorite sword technique **"** **Shishi Sonson!"** and attempted to cut Hiruzen's left arm off from his shoulder but instead he cut into a log before Hiruzen had re-appeared behind Naruto and slammed his fist down on the top of his head ending the fight. All of this happened in a few seconds and the killing intent and speed was what scared the both girls.

"What the hell did I do!?" Naruto whined as he held his head.

"Apart from visiting other hidden villages and not telling me about it? How about stealing all of my sake when I was gone or tying my grandson and his friend on a cow and have it run around the village?"

Anko sighed and said "So he is the reason we get this boring mission then?"

Naruto sat up and stared at Hiruzen and asked "Do you have any proof?"

"Are you going to deny it?" Hiruzen asked "And lie to me once again?"

Naruto shook his head "No I did it all but.."

"I don't understand why you are mad about it"

Naruto then explained that Hiruzen's sake deserved to be drank by him and that it tasted like shit anyway. The grandson and his friend must have been the two creatures he was hunting, they had it coming. Naruto being in another village was none of Hiruzen's business.

Hiruzen had dropped the subject after hearing that since he figured Naruto would not listen to anything he had to say anyways. After telling them to get going Hiruzen had stopped them for a second and held up a file.

"Look at this shitty brat, this is the team that Kumo will participate in the upcoming chuunin exams with" He said holding up the file with a picture of Omoi, Samui and Yugito.

Naruto as he saw the picture started sweating and lost all color in his face with his mouth open looking terrified. He just stammered and pointed at the file and his team had to drag him out of the office so they could finally get going.

* * *

As they walked through the village heading towards the western gate, Anko explained the mission details. They were heading to the Tanzaki quarters a town well known for its gambling oppertunities, festivals and parties. Tanzaki quarters was the second home of Naruto's deceased mentor Senju Itama. Their objective was to clean in a Casino and that included every poker chip.

After walking for a while on the dirt road outside of the village; Midori asked Naruto a question about something she had had on her mind for a while.

"N-Naruto-k-ku-taichou is it true that you are s-sleeping with Tayuya and Ino?" She barely managed to ask as she was very embarrassed after asking such a question, but she had to know.

Hanabi immediately stopped walking and snapped hear head towards Naruto eager to hear the answer. Anko was interested as well but did not show it in the same obvious way that Hanabi did, instead she just smiled and waited for the answer.

"Yes" Naruto answered raising his eyebrow "How do you know of this?"

"I overheard Sakura and Ino talking the other day" Midori stuttered out backing away a little almost hiding behind Anko due to the way Naruto was staring at her.

Anko laughed "Wow you are one lucky guy to have two girlfriends"

"Huh?" Naruto's confused expression told them that he had no idea what she was talking about.

"You said you were sleeping with them and they both know of it so I just assumed.." Anko began explaining.

"What of it?" Naruto interrupted her "If they want to sleep in my bed they are free to do so. So long as they don't have any ulterior motives"

'Oh no I misunderstood the situation and now taichou is going to be mad at me' Midori thought sadly.

"Just sleep?" Anko slapped her hand to her head "How boring"

"I don't understand what is so special about them sleeping with him in the first place" Hanabi said and held up a finger "I have slept with him for years already"

"EEEH!?" Midori screeched.

"Nonsense" Naruto said and began walking again.

"It's true!" Hanabi yelled before telling her story. It started when her big sister Hinata was saved by Naruto from a couple of bullies when they were a lot younger. Hinata had gained a huge crush on Naruto after that and some years later acquired a mini stuffed version of Naruto. Hanabi had been jealous and had received on as well and she always had it with her in bed.

After hearing that story Naruto walked faster than before while Midori laughed at Hanabi and Anko petted her on the head "That's so cute!"

"Yes it is!" Hanabi said with a huge smile "Who knew I would find a real one!" and ran after Naruto hugging him from behind.

Midori ran after them with a yell of "Get off him!"

Soon after that they started running, then a few hours later they arrived at the Tanzaki quarters and the casino they were going to help with the cleaning at. Very soon after arriving something happened with Anko as she held her neck on her left side and screamed out in pain.

"Anko-sensei!" the girls screamed an ran up to her.

"Dango..?" Naruto whispered and then snapped his head to a window. Outside stood a pale man with long dark hair that looked almost more snake than human. He was doing a hand sign and that was all Naruto needed to hold the stranger responsible.

* * *

_Outside_

"Was this really necessary, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked adjusting his glasses.

"I'm just saying hello to my old apprentice" Orochimaru answered with a chuckle.

" **Shunshingiri" (Teleportation Slash)** Naruto screamed as he put his sword through Orochimaru's stomach. Orochimaru did not even bother to dodge it even if he easily could, instead he choose to use his body replacement technique **(Orochimaru-Ryū no Kawarimi no Jutsu;** **Orochimaru-Style Body Replacement Technique)**

While getting out of his old body like a snake shedding its skin Orochimaru laughed "Kukuku" then said "It seems my apprentice has an interesting student"

Kabuto had already left the area because if he was around when someone from Konoha got there they would have to change their whole plan in the chuunin exams since Kabuto had an important part.

Naruto choose not to answer instead he threw a shuriken **"Ninpo: Shuriken Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique)** he created a mass of shurikens all flying towards Orochimaru who choose to get out of the way this time, jumping up into a tree. One second later one of Naruto's clone was standing behind Orochimaru aiming his right index finger at the back of Orcohimaru's head.

 **"Ninpo: Mizudeppo no Jutsu" (Water Pistol Technique)** Naruto shot a small condensed bullet of water that would have gone straight through Orcohimaru's head if he had not once again gotten out of the way.

"Such power" Orochimaru said standing below the tree staring up at Naruto

Before Naruto answered he was covered in red-orange chakra and his whiskers darkened as he was borrowing Kurama's chakra. Moving faster than he would using a shunshin he jumped down towards Orochimaru with his sword in hand "Shishi Sonson!" Naruto shouted as he slammed his sword down at the ground as he had missed Orochimaru again.

Orochimaru chuckled as he walked out from behind a tree "We will meet again, Uzumaki Naruto" he said before sinking into the ground and leaving the area.

Naruto wasted no time as he used **"Ninpo: Kuchiyose No Jutsu" (Summoning Technique)** to summon Gamakichi and Gamatatsu.

"I need you two to help me find a snake" Naruto told them and henged into Orochimaru to show them exactly what he meant. The three of them then ran out of the Tanzaki quarters searching for Orochimaru. After a while Naruto took out his bingo book and opened the page with Orochimaru's information.

"Orochimaru one of the three sannins former teammate of Senju Tsunade and Jiraiya" Naruto read out loud with a big grin then he thought 'This mission just got interesting, thanks monkey!'

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	18. Chapter 18

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 18

* * *

_With Anko and the rest of Team 12_

A minute or so after Orochimaru had stopped the jutsu the pain Anko was feeling from her curse mark disappeared.

"Anko-sensei are you okay?" Midori asked seeing the panicked look on Anko's face.

"I'm okay but we need to get back to Konoha as fast as possible" Anko answered then she took a look around the casino "Where did Naruto go?"

Hanabi who was standing near the window was a bit shaky as she answered "He was fighting with something that looked human but I'm not sure if it was"

"WHAT!?" Anko screamed "Come on we have no time to waste, we are heading back to Konoha right away!" and ran out of the casino.

"Yes sensei!" both girls ran after her. Anko created a shadow clone which would take Midori and Hanabi back to Konoha while she went to look for Naruto.

* * *

_With Naruto heading northwest after leaving the Tanzaki quarters_

'This is so exciting' Naruto thought as he jumped from branch from branch in a forest that was pretty close to Konoha. Naruto and the toad brothers had split up earlier to quicken the search.

Naruto saw Gamakichi approach him as the toad jumped up and sat on his head "The snake and his partner split up some ways ahead. His partner headed towards the direction of Konoha"

Naruto stopped jumping and Gamakichi jumped down to the ground and transformed into Kabuto **(Henge)** "This is what he looked like"

"Good job Kichi" Naruto said and then unsealed a chocolate bar from a scroll that he threw to the toad.

"Thanks boss. I'm heading back to Mt Myoboku now while Gamatatsu continues to trail the snake" Gamakichi disappeared in a puff of smoke after that before Naruto could tell him otherwise. Gamakichi had heard the name Orochimaru before and was going to report to Gamabunta about what was going on.

"Don't abandon your mission before it's completed, BAKA!" Naruto yelled to no one since Gamakichi was already gone.

Naruto then kept going after Orochimaru. It was not that surprising that Orochimaru traveled at a higher speed than himself. Still Naruto managed to trail him all the way to the valley of the end. At Valley of the end Orochimaru met up with another sound ninja, Kimimaro.

"Good to see you up and running Kimimaro-kun" Orcohimaru hissed.

"Thanks Orochimaru-sama, did everything go as planned?"

"Yes apart from one thing that might be my fault. But now that you are here you can fix it for me. There is an interesting young fellow following me and will arrive here soon, take care of him" Orochimaru was well aware of Naruto and his summons trailing him.

"As you wish, Orochimaru-sama" Kimimaro saluted as Orochimaru walked towards Otogakure with a smile and thinking it was a waste to have Kimimaro kill Naruto off but it had to be done or he would ruin the whole invasion plan.

Kimimaro waited around five minutes before Naruto showed up with Gamatatsu sitting on his head.

"That him?" Naruto asked the toad as Gamatatsu had reported earlier that Orochimaru had continued on while a new guy had arrived and was blocking the way.

"Yes boss that's him"

"Okay, you can return now" Naruto said and Gamatatsu immediately asked "May I have a snack?"

Naruto unsealed another snack and gave it to Gamatatsu before he disappeared in a puff of smoke "Those two are going to ruin me"

Kimimaro was tired of waiting "It's unfortunate but I'll have you die here.."

"Heh" Naruto chuckled with a big grin "We'll see about that" Naruto wasted no time as he charged forward unsheathing his sword **"Shishi Sonson!** " Naruto slammed his sword down on Kimimaro's left shoulder. Kimimaro had quickly used his left arm to take the hit and then removed the bone from his arm, shocking Naruto as he saw it. Naruto had no time to be surprised however as Kimimaro counter attacked with the bone that looked like a small sword.

 **"** **Tsubaki no Mai" (** **Dance of the Camellia)** Kimimaro slashed Naruto in the stomach leaving a big open wound with blood leaking out of it.

Naruto jumped back and faced Kimimaro 'I better get serious' Naruto thought as he had acknowledged that Kimimaro was strong. Just before Naruto moved once again Kimimaro had noticed that the wound on Naruto's stomach had healed completely. Naruto's wound healed thanks to the Senju chakra from Itama and Kyubi's healing power, when Naruto heals this fast it takes the most from his Senju chakra which is his reserve with the least amount of chakra. Naruto would only be able to heal a similar wound twice more before the senju chakra reserve would be empty.

Jumping high up in the air Naruto threw a kunai towards Kimimaro **"Ninpo: Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"** creating a mass of clones of the kunai all flying towards Kimimaro. Kimimaro simply used his bone sword to reflect the Kunai's that was going to hit him, but he was not prepared for what happened next. What Naruto had actually done was creating a shadow clone that transformed **(Henge)** into the Kunai that he threw, Naruto then created a mass of shadow clones all transformed into a kunai.

The kunai's quickly changed into shadow clones all doing the same hand sign.

**"Ninpo: Bunshin Daibakuha" (Clone Great Explosion)**

All the clones exploded creating a large fire that Kimimaro was stuck in. After a minute or so the fire had calmed down and Naruto was able to see that Kimimaro had been able to lessen the damage by going under the ground to avoid the fire.

But what shocked Naruto was Kimimaro's new appearance, he did not look human any more as Kimimaro had activated the second stage of the cursed earth seal.

"I see now why Orochimaru-sama wanted you dealt with" Kimimaro said as the smoke surrounding him slowly disappeared giving Naruto a better view of his new form.

"A young Konoha shinboi with so much power, you could be a problem for our future plans" Kimimaro said and then ran at Naruto at an extremely fast leaving after images behind him. Naruto had no time to reply to what Kimimaro just said as he was running at him. Naruto quickly used shunshin to get away from Kimimaro but that was no help since Kimimaro ran even faster and caught up to him.

 **"Tsubaki no Mai"** Kimimaro exclaimed doing the same sword attack but this time faster and stronger slashing Naruto over his stomach and sending him flying. The wound this time was bigger and would be fatal for any normal person. But once again Naruto healed it quickly but now his senju chakra reserve was empty and he had to rely solely on the Kyubi for any healing powers.

After healing the wound Naruto stood up and saw Kimimaro removing what must be his spine and then regrowing it. This was the ability of the Kaguya clan, their kekkei genkai (Bloodline limit). The spine grew in size and lenght and looked more like a bone whip now than a spine.

 **"Tessenka no Mai: Tsuru" (Dance of the Clematis: Vine)** Kimimaro used his bone whip to hold down Naruto immobilising him. Naruto had no chance to dodge it since healing two large wounds twice in such a short amount of time had made it impossible for him to move fast for a while. Kimimaro then used another technique to grow a large sharp bone lance covering his left arm, the lance is as long as Kimimaro himself.

" **Tessenka no Mai: Hana" (Dance of the Clematis: Flower)** Kimimaro threw the lance with the sharp edge aimed at Naruto's head.

 **'You sure have grown soft and useless, brat'** Kurama spoke to Naruto before giving him chakra enough for two tails to form behind Naruto. When the lance connected the fox chakra had formed a shield that broke the lance into countless of small bone pieces.

'I appreciate the help and kind words, fox' Naruto replied to Kurama as he prepared his next move.

 **"Ninpo: Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" (Shadow Clone Technique)** Naruto created one clone that stood next to him.

Kimimaro had used **"Tessenka no Mai: Hana" (Dance of the Clematis: Flower)** to create another bone lance to cover his left arm and then charged Naruto and his clone.

Naruto's clone had an evil as he jumped forward almost rocketing himself towards Kimimaro who was running at an insane speed himself.

" **Daishinkan" (Great Dragon Shot)**

Naruto's clone slammed his sword down with both hands on Kimimaro's right left shoulder. The sword cut down to just above Kimimaro's heart. Kimimaro who already was sick due to an incurable illness was not able to fight much longer in this shape.

A bone with the shape of a small sward similar to his earlier **"Tsubaki no Mai"** shot out from his right arm and dispelled Naruto's clone. Kimimaro let the lance on his left arm fall to the ground. Kimimaro then pointed both hands and all of his fingers towards Naruto. All of the bones in his fingertips hardened before Kimimaro sent them at Naruto.

" **Teshi Sendan" (Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets)**

The attack was no threat for Naruto at all since he was now even faster after receiving this much chakra from Kurama. Naruto had instead immediately counterattacked **"Shunshingiri" (Teleportation Slash)** Naruto was not able to connect with the pointy edge of his sword that he aimed at Kimimaro's forhead due to Kimimaro being more ready this time. Six small swords shot out of his arms and legs this time all cutting Naruto in his arms, stomach and legs.

Kimimaro grabbed one of the bone swords from his left leg and let the others fall to the ground before quickly slashing Naruto once again in the stomach **"Tsubaki no Mai"**

Naruto jumped back and held his stomach. The wound healed but slower than before, it was still healing inhumanly fast thanks to the fox chakra speeding it up even more now that it was covering him.

'I can't go on' Kimimaro thought as he coughed up some blood. Trying to end the fight quickly Kimimaro ran at Naruto once again with his bone sword.

" **Hanauta Sancho"**

Naruto gave him no time to attack as he flew past Kimimaro at a higher speed than Kimimaro was running.

 **"Yahazu Giri!" (Three-Verse Humming: Arrow-Notch Slash)** Naruto yelled as he sheathed his sword while blood shot out from the wound covering Kimimaro's whole torso.

'Forgive me Orochimaru-sama..' Kimimaro thought as he sank down into the ground meanwhile the fox chakra covering Naruto disappeared.

Naruto was panting as this fight had taken a lot out of him while he looked around waiting for Kimimaro to appear again. After a minute of waiting Naruto reached for his shirts pocket to grab the scroll where he had sealed some sake bottles. Just as Naruto did that the ground fell apart and countless of huge bones covered the whole area. Naruto jumped far up in the air and instead of taking the sake scroll he unsealed another scroll, the one holding the raijin no ken. Naruto threw down his regular sword into one of the bones and then stood on it.

When Kimimaro appeared from another bone right next to him with another lance covering his left arm ready to attack him, Naruto yelled "Why won't you die!?" and then slashed the raijin no ken into the air **"Sanjuraku Pondo Ho!"** his flying slash attack was combined with electricity coming from the Raijin no ken and connected with Kimimaro who was sent flying back from the force and did not get back up again.

Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief as he noticed Kimimaro had finally died. Naruto then grabbed his sword and used shunshin to get away from the bone field. Naruto was low on chakra now and very tired as he walked to a tree in the forest surrounding the valley of the end and sat down leaning his back on it. He unsealed a sake bottle and took a sip.

'I'm coming for you next, snake bounty' he thought just before he fell asleep hugging his sake bottle

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	19. Chapter 19

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 19

* * *

_Five hours after Naruto passed out_

Renji a sound chuunin and his friend Yatsuko a sound jounin were patrolling around otogakure.

"Did you hear about that bounty hunter?" Renji asked.

"What did he do now?" Yatsuko asked with a sigh.

Renji laughed a little as he brought up a poster "His underground bounty has gone way up, someone really wants him dead"

Renji waited for a response from Yatsuko as he still read the poster. When he looked to see what his friend was doing he saw him kneeling on the ground with a sword being pierced through from his back to his stomach and a young blonde man standing behind him with a grin.

"Senju. **."** the blonde whispered before cutting off Renji's head as he screamed in fear.

"Now where did that snake go" Naruto said to himself as he continued his search. These last two he had killed made the count 350 sound ninjas already.

* * *

Flashback 

_one hour earlier_

Naruto had been woken up by his sensei Anko as she had finally found him after hours of searching for him.

"There you are. You and I are going back to konoha, now!" Anko said as Naruto tried his hardest not to fall asleep again.

"I'm heading out to find my bounty, Dango-sensei" Naruto said as he stood up but was them forced to sit down again has Anko slammed her fist down on his head.

"It's Anko!" she yelled and then calmed down and ordered "You will not go after Orochimaru, that is an order. You don't know how strong he is"

Naruto immediately argued and then Anko explained how strong Orochimaru was and that Jiraiya and Hiruzen were probably the only Konoha ninjas that would have a chance to fight evenly with him. Even after hearing that Naruto was still not convinced so Anko told him her story of her past and the curse mark she had received.

"So the snake.." Naruto said and Anko finally thought he had seen reason

".. Did all that to you?"

Anko raised an eyebrow and nodded "Yes"

"Hehe" Naruto chuckled a little and Anko was about to ask what was so funny but could not since she fell down on the ground after Naruto knocked her out with a hit to the back of her head with the hilt of his sword.

"Forgive me Dango-chan, but you just gave me more reason to go after the snake" Naruto would not let anyone that has harmed or hurt his friends (Nakama) get away with it. Naruto created a shadow clone and had it carry Anko back to Konoha, Konoha was close enough so it would not dispel.

Naruto then emptied a bottle of sake before heading towards the direction of Otogakure

End Flashback.

* * *

Naruto had not just gone and killed sound ninja's without knowing who they were working for. Naruto had even remembered Hiruzen telling him that the sound village and Konoha was allies when he explained how the chuunin exams worked. But when Naruto tried to cross the border he was met by a squad of one hundred sound ninjas that had surrounded him.

This squad had been ordered by Orochimaru to find Kimimaro and bring him back to Otogakure and if they found a blonde young man with whisker marks they were to kill him. What this one hundred man squad did not expect was that Naruto was a one man army. Well a two man army if you count Gamaken who he had summoned to blast toad oil everywhere before Naruto had lit it up.

Most of the squad had died just from the fire attack while the rest had been taken care of by Naruto's clone's jumping to each one of them before cutting their heads off or piercing them in the stomach.

So for Naruto the sound ninja's was his enemies and was in the way for him to find his bounty. His precious record bounty that would give him enough money to buy sake that would last for a long time.

Naruto had also decided to interrogate one of the sound jounins before killing him. He had found out about sound and sands (Suna) plan to invade Konoha after torturing the poor sound ninja.

Very soon after Naruto had encountered Kenji and Yatsuko Naruto had found a gate that had a staircase going underground. It looked more like an opening to a cave than a main gate to a hidden village.

Naruto was about to run down the stairs when he noticed the presence of four people, one was jumping down from a tree and he had to jump away to avoid taking a big fist to his head as a fat man came flying.

Naruto could now see all four of them as the other three had jumped down as well and stood in front of him. They all wore similar outfits with exception of the lone female. The three men wore brown tunics and skin tight black shorts with purple ropes tied around their wastes. The female wore a green dress with a long left sleeve and a short right one, a red turtle-neck which has a white, fluffy collar and brown gloves. Under the dress, she wears a one piece red suit. For shoes, she wears calf-length brown sandal boots.

They were the sound four, Sakon, Jirobo, Kidomaru and Guren.

"He fits the description well" Sakon said and Naruto noticed he had two heads to cut off.

"Don't underestimate him, he has already killed countless of our jounins and chuunins" Kidomaru said while the others nodded.

Naruto was about to grab his sword and test them out when he started sweating as he felt someone really strong approaching them. The person was radiating killing intent enough to make someone puke and Naruto was pretty damn close to it. This was not the first time he had felt this killing intent and he had a pretty good idea who was standing behind him right now.

The sound four were all kneeling as Jiraiya of the sannin stood behind Naruto with sage mode activated and an Odama Rasengan in each hand.

"You have gotten yourself in quite a mess this time. You and I need to have a serious talk after this. But for now I thank you for this oppertunity" Jiraiya spoke before sprinting over to the sound four and slamming his hands with the rasengan covering them into Kidomaru and Jirobo, quiclky taking them out.

"H-hai Ero-s-sennin" Naruto stammered as he was able to stand again.

After giving Sakon and Ukon who had woken up the same treatment as Kidomaru and Jirobo, Jiraiya walked down the stairs "Take care of the woman" Jiraiya was focused on one thing and that thing was to fight Orochimaru.

As Jiraiya disappeared into the underground passage Naruto gained a tic mark above his eyes "Fuck me" Naruto cursed as he had not had much luck fighting against women, ever.

Guren smiled at him and winked "If you show me a good time, then maybe"

Naruto snapped his head towards her quickly and stared at her "Pardon?" Guren could see he had not understood what she meant at all.

"I was just making a joke"

"I see" Naruto said and nodded then putting his hand to his chin taking a good look at Guren "Would you mind letting me see your panties?" She was a looker after all.

Guren got a bit angry after hearing that request "Are you stupid or something?"

'I believe this is the tenth time I have been denied panties, what is the meaning of this.. Itama..sensei..' Naruto thought as he remembered Itama telling him about that line and that it was a sure way to impress the ladies.

"You know what, pretty lady" Naruto said as he unsealed a sake bottle "I'm not feeling it right now, if Ero-sennin is going to steal my bounty anyway I don't have any reason to fight you"

"I will serve Orochimaru till I die and you won't get away with this" Guren immediately answered but quickly added "Who are you calling pretty lady, huh!?"

Naruto stared at her for a few seconds before shrugging and turning around and biting his thumb **"Ninpo: Kuchiyose No Jutsu" (Summoning Technique)** he summoned Gamaken.

"Forgive me Naruto but I was having dinner with my wife"

"Your wife?" Naruto questioned "Tell me Ken, does your wife show you her panties?"

Gamaken shook his head "It might be a bit ungraceful, but she does not wear panties, we are toads after all"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Gamaken then shooed him away with his hands "Get out of my sight"

Gamaken disappeared in a puff of smoke after saying "Always a pleasure"

"Ahh.." Naruto whined slamming his hand on his head "I have wasted a lot of time" then he began walking away still ignoring Guren.

"Do you think I will just let you walk away?" Guren said and did a hand sign preparing a jutsu. Naruto noticed it and turned around gripped his sword. Guren got to experience the feeling of strong killing intent once again similar to the way Jiraiya had unleashed it earlier but not as strong, still it was enough to make her hesitate. Guren had seen a vision of her head being cut of just as she had performed her jutsu similar to how Hana had experienced the same thing.

Naruto had seen Guren falling down on her knees from the pressure of the killing intent. He turned around and began walking away once again. He looked back one more time before disappearing into the forest and managed to see a young sound kunoichi running up to the blue haired woman and hugging her.

That was Kin a sound genin who would participate in the upcoming chuunin exams if everything went as Orochimaru had planned. Kin had been taken care of by Guren for a few years and received training from her as well so she looked up to her as a big sister figure.

Kin had been scared to death this night since she had seen Naruto several times killing of sound ninjas, two of them her teammates; Zaku and Dosu. She had felt the killing intent that came from him just before she arrived as well and was now scared for her sensei.

Kin hugged Guren and cried into her chest as Guren tried to comfort her the best she could. She cried for thirty minutes and during that time the battle between the two sannins had ended. It was a short fight with both legendary ninjas using their strongest techniques right at the beginning to end the fight quickly. The former friends and teammates did not have much love for each other no more. There was no real winner to the fight - even though Jiraiya had the upper hand – as Orochimaru had slithered away escaping with his newly formed village destroyed and all of his plans ruined.

Orochimaru knew who was responsible for all of this, the son of that god damned Minato who seemed to screw him over even in his death. Orochimaru would not forget about this, if Naruto and him ever crossed paths again he would have to suffer the consequences.

Jiraiya had figured that it was no point in chasing Orochimaru as he had countless of jutsu that was great for escaping making it impossible to catch him. Instead he began racing back to Konoha riding on Gamabunta's back, who had helped him in the fight as Orochimaru had summoned Manda. The reason he rode on Gamabunta was because Naruto was doing the same thing but with Gamaken.

* * *

_In the forest North of Konoha south of Otogakure_

Gamaken dodged another water bullet coming from Gamabunta as he jumped high up in the air using a tree as a stepping stone.

"What the hell did I do?!" Naruto yelled.

"Don't give me that shit!" Jiraiya yelled and the chase.

"It wasn't me, I promise, really!" Naruto screamed back at him before laughing.

"You are not escaping this time, BRAT!" and the chase continued all night as they ran laps in the forest around Konoha before both Gamabunta and Gamaken had returned to the toad world.

_Morning at the southern gates of Konoha_

Jiraiya was carrying Naruto who had fallen asleep right after the toads had disaappeared. Jiraiya figured he would talk with him after had gotten some sleep as well since he was exhausted. But not exhausted enough to not whine about the blonds that doesn't appreciate him.

"One rejects me all my life, the other dies on me letting all my teachings go to waste.." Jiraiya said with a scowl then he looked at Naruto who was sleeping in his arms "And this little shit"

Naruto snored loudly and mumbled "Tsu-hime would you like to see my other sword?"

Jiraiya snorted through his nose before laughing "This little shit is brilliant!"

Truth is Jiraiya was mad about Naruto attacking another hidden village on his own accord but he was also proud of him and thankful for the opportunity. The sound village would have been considered allies otherwise and would have participated in the chuunin exams. Who knows what disaster Naruto have prevented with this stunt.

'Wait till you hear this Sarutobi-sensei' Jiraiya laughed loudly as he walked through the streets of Konoha getting odd stares from the ones that had woken up early.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	20. Chapter 20

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 20

* * *

When Naruto woke up the next morning he had slept for nearly twenty four hours straight. Lately it was kind of normal for Naruto to wake up with something hairy in his face such as the back of Tayuya's head, but this time it was something different and very unpleasant. Jiraiya's hairy right foot was dangling above his nose as he slept on the other side of his bed having taken his quilt from him.

Naruto jumped out of the bed and then coughed as he glared at Jiraiya before throwing the bed over with Jiraiya in it.

"I will have your head on a spike, ero-sennin!" Naruto yelled before jumping Jiraiya who had just woken up and was fast enough to dodge.

Jiraiya nursed his forehead with his right arm as he yawned and said "Is that how you wake up your god father?"

"It is when you are in my fucking bed. Apart from me only females are allowed!" Naruto yelled as he looked around for his sword.

"That makes sense" Jiraiya said while nodding then he scratched his balls and walked out of the room after telling Naruto "I am leaving Konoha for a while, you should go tell Sarutobi-sensei about what happened yesterday night"

Naruto found his sword under his blue jumpsuit shirt on the floor and unsheathed it and ran after Jiraiya yelling "Let's go Ero-sennin!" looking for a fight but Jiraiya was already long gone.

When Naruto ran to the front door yelling he forgot to notice that someone was sitting in his kitchen, drinking coffee. That someone was now standing behind Naruto armed with snakes.

"Good morning Foxy-kun, I have to thank you for knocking me out yesterday" Anko said with a big smile. Naruto did not turn around and did not give a shit about only wearing his boxer shorts as he teleported away to just outside hokage's office window using a shunshin. Naruto jump-kicked through the window to get inside with Hiruzen yelling "Will you stop that shitty brat!"

Hiruzen laughed at Naruto "Is that your new outfit? Truly befitting of a swordsman like yourself"

Naruto who stood in his toad boxers only ignored that comment and instead told Hiruzen about what happened yesterday at sound village. He made a point of everything being Ero-sennin's fault for letting the "Snake bounty" get away and that Naruto should get permission to go after him and execute him. For once Naruto did not leave out any of the information such as Sound and Sand's plan to invade Konoha that he had found out after interrogating a sound jounin.

Hiruzen was going to ask Naruto some questions but Naruto did not give him the chance as he jumped out the window heading towards his home to put his clothes on and grab his important things, his sword and sake, and then hide for a week.

That plan was ruined since Anko who was one of the two he would be hiding from was still in his apartment when he got back. Anko was sitting in his kitchen once again when Naruto got there so he gave up as he crossed his arms above his chest and said "Do you worst I can take it"

Anko chuckled "That sounds fun" she then licked her lips before shaking her head "I am not mad about yesterday; Jiraiya-sama told me what happened, however I want you to do me a favor now".

Naruto closed his eyes and said "Name it"

Anko then explained that she had talked to the other sensei's of the rookie genins and they had agreed to Anko's idea to train for the chuunin exams. What they would be doing was all the teams would be split up and then they would create new temporary teams and complete a task. The reason for this training was because any chuunin should be able to be prepared for situations where they have to work with people they had not worked with before.

"Sounds easy enough" Naruto said.

"Yes but I also need you to be on your best behavior"

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

Anko smiled as she said "Don't kill the other genins"

"If you say so" Naruto answered quickly while shrugging "So when do we begin?"

"Today in two hours in training grounds 35" Anko answered.

Traning grounds 35 was one of the largest training grounds and that is why they would use that since the training they would be doing could take a few days and they had to use a large area for it work.

"I will be there, now, leave my home" Naruto said as he turned around heading towards his room before glancing back at Anko and saying "Unless you want to stay and show me your panties".

Anko walked up to Naruto and put her hands on his chest and asked "You want to see your sensei's panties?" Naruto nodded and Anko spoke again "If you behave during the training I will give you a reward" Anko grinned while she spoke and then left Naruto's apartment.

"I don't want a reward" Naruto spoke to himself as she left"I already said what the fuck I wanted why is no one showing me their fucking panties".

After Naruto put his clothes on he glanced at the clock in his kitchen and saw that the time was 9 AM and decided now was a good time to go to Ichiraku's to get some ramen and booze.

And that was what Naruto did, devouring ramen bowl after ramen bowl and emptying countless bottles of sake as Teuchi watched on with dollar marks in his eyes. But everything good must come to an end and it did when Naruto asked Ayame to show him her panties as well and Teuchi had chased him out of the ramen stand with a frying pan before Ayame had the chance to agree. It was a chance for Ayame to get Naruto's attention away from "The old red-eyed black haired hag" also known as Kurenai who Naruto had visisted Ichiraku with before, Ayame's new love rival.

* * *

Naruto was on his way towards the training grounds Anko had told him to meet up with the others. But like always Naruto got lost and ended up on a different training ground. Naruto saw a group of four people who he immediately recognized to be team 7. Naruto slowly walked up to them and the closer he got the greener it became and he was disturbed by the amount of big eyebrows. Taking a closer look Naruto noticed this was not team 7 at all, it was just two of them.

Naruto nodded to Gai "Yo Karakashi" then to Lee "Uchiha" Naruto then narrowed his eyes and concentrated as he stared at Neiji "Imouto-san" then he smiled as he walked up and shook hands with Tenten "I don't believe we have met"

Tenten who had been laughing as Naruto had arrived and given her teammates those nicknames smiled at him "Tenten" she said as they shook hands.

Naruto took a look around the training grounds "Where are the others?" he asked.

Neiji was not very happy with Naruto calling him Imouto-san or "Little sister" and made a point of it as he asked "Dofus are you lost or something?"

Naruto sat down and quickly unsealed a sake bottle from his scroll and said slowly with a sigh "You tell me"

"Lee, see that? That is extremely unyouthful. Don't do things like that" Gai instructed.

"Hai Gai-sensei!" Lee saluted.

"I believe you should remove yourself from the training grounds before I do it for you" Neiji threatened.

"Don't be rude Neiji!" Tenten yelled.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he stared up at Neiji who had gotten in front of him "What's up your ass today Imouto-san?"

"Ah there you are" Kurenai said as she came running into the training grounds "Everyone is waiting for you" Good timing as well because Neiji was already in his Jüken (Gentle Fist) stance and ready to strike Naruto.

Naruto pouted as soon as he heard Kurenai's voice and tried to ignore her but it became harder and harder as Kurenai got closer. "Morning Gai-san, training your students?" Kurenai asked Gai who answered with an enthusiastic nod "Yes Kurenai-san! Today is a very youthful day for training"

Kurenai's eyebrow twitched "Eheheh" she laughed "I see" she said before sitting down in Naruto's lap and whispering an order "Carry me to training grounds 35 now" Wanting to get away from Gai and his team as soon as possible, they were also late or more like Naruto was late and the others were waiting.

"Meh" Naruto responded and drank some more of his sake.

It wasn't until Kurenai started dragging his right ear hard that he stood up with her in his arms and began running "Okay okay, god damnit, onna!" he yelled as she had still to let go until they were out of team Gai's view.

"Naruto seems to have grown up in an interesting way" Gai spoke in a low tone to himself when they had left.

"Who was the bitch?" Tenten asked with a yell obviously referring to Kurenai but Neiji thought she meant Naruto.

"I have no idea but I believe I have seen him somewhere before" Neiji answered and gained a thoughtful look as a tried to remember.

"Uhh.. Gai-sensei" Lee said to get his attention "Yes lee?" Gai responded.

"I don't like that guy at all" He did not appreciate being called Uchiha or that Naruto was allowed to carry such a beautiful lady as Kurenai and his teammate Tenten seemed to have fallen for him already.

"I will make him my rival from now on"

"That's the spirit, Lee!" Gai shouted loudly.

* * *

_At training grounds 35 just a few minutes later_

Anko and Asuma had just returned to the group after they both had left to search for Naruto along with Kurenai thirty minutes ago. Everyone was here now except Naruto and Kurenai who had still to arrive. While the others waited nothing interesting had happened other than the usual talking among the group that had not seen so much of each other since they graduated. There was however a small fight between the Uchiha siblings after Sasuke had insulted Midori like he had many times before.

Sasuke had told Midori that she was not a real ninja, she was a joke and did not deserve to graduate early or graduate at all for that matter. That comment had not only angered Midori but Hanabi and Kiba as well due to Kiba having a small crush on Midori and Hanabi who was in almost the same situation as Midori both having graduated early.

After Sasuke's little comment Hanabi had walked up to him and attempted to put her face into his and stare him down, which did not work so well since she was almost twenty centimeters shorter than Sasuke. Sasuke was not intimidated to say the least when Hanabi asked "You asking for a fight, Uchiha?"

"What is this? Your second teammate?" Sasuke had asked Midori before laughing "Your whole team is a joke"

Midori was ready to charge in and help her teammate as Hanabi had gotten into the Jüken (Gentle Fist) stance as she held her left hand with her palm open towards Sasuke and her right hand behind her back.

"H-Hanabi stop" Hinata screamed fearing that her little sister would get hurt in a fight with Sasuke who was obviously stronger than her and might be the strongest of all the genins currently here. That changed soon when Naruto ran into the open grass field from the forest screaming while carrying Kurenai bridal style. The reason for his screaming was due to Kurenai currently pinching his cheeks after Naruto had called her a demon witch on the way there. They arrived just a few seconds after Anko and Asuma did so Anko was not there to hear Sasuke's comments either.

"I hate you" Naruto whined as he stopped next to the others and dropped Kurenai off.

Kurenai snapped her head towards Naruto and glared at him "What was that?" she asked with a dangerous grin.

Naruto choose not to answer and instead sat down and leaned his clenched fist on his cheek and looked away from Kurenai.

Kakashi laughed as he saw Naruto and Kurenai getting a punch to his shoulder by Asuma who was jealous. Kakashi then said "Okay then how about we start the training?"

Hanabi was the first to respond as she was still in front of Sasuke in her Jüken stance "I am not doing anything until I have taken care of this trash" she snarled.

"Get lost kid unless you want to get hurt" Sasuke said slowly and waited for Sakura's comment of "Wow! Sasuke-kun, you're so cool!" but it never came so he added a "Hn" after a few seconds ending his cool line.

There were many reasons why Sakura would not have Sasuke's back right now. The obvious one being he was the one that started it in the first place and another one being that she was not as infuriated with Sasuke any more. But the main reason was because she was currently holding back Tayuya who was red with anger and her red hair stood upwards as she glared at Kurenai who just smirked back at her.

Shikamaru had to hold back Ino who had the same reaction as Tayuya while Hinata just stood there gaping at Kurenai in confusion. 'What is Kurenai-sensei doing with my Naruto-kun' she thought angrily.

While that was going on Naruto had glanced towards his teammates and noticed that Midori looked very upset and close to tears while Hanabi was obviously angry at the Uchiha runt in front of her. Naruto walked up to Midori and nudged her on the shoulder to get her attention "Something wrong, Oujo?"

Midori shook her head as she spoke "N-No it's nothing, Taichou" Naruto could easily hear that she was upset and close to crying.

"What are you saying, Midori-baka?! This trash called our team a joke" Hanabi yelled and pointed at Sasuke who had a smug grin as he spoke in a cool tone "Hn".

Naruto stared at Sasuke for a few seconds, when Sasuke noticed it he stared back into Naruto's eyes and almost instantly he fell down to the ground as he was unable to stand after Naruto had released killing intent that only directed at him. Sasuke was also treated with a vision of his head being cut off after Naruto had used shunshin to get behind him and then cut it. The jounins had a pretty good idea what had just happened while the genins was confused with the exception of Kiba who just laughed "Wow you're such a wimp, Sasuke-chan"

"Shut up runt" Sasuke snarled as he got up on his feet again this time choosing to cross his arms above his chest and look down on the ground.

"Okay Anko" Naruto said having had enough "Get this thing started or I'm leaving. I have an old pervert of a sennin to hunt down"

"Okay listen up brats!" Anko said cheerfully and began explaining how the training exercise worked. As mentioned earlier they will form four new temporary teams just for this exercise. Each team would then receive a flag with the Konoha mark on it and the goal was to take as many flags as possible from the other teams. If one team was to lose their flag they had three hours to get a new one either by taking it from another team or taking it from one of the jounin teams.

The jounins would be split up into two two-man teams. The jounins would of course not go all out during the fights instead they would give out a flag to a team if they think they had deserved it after showing good team work or good skills. The jounin teams also had one more part in the exercise which was to sabotage for the genin teams. The exercise would last a maximum of three days and nights but it would end sooner if a genin team had taken all the flags from the other genin teams.

Anko then began naming genins and putting them into their new teams.

Team 1 was Uchiha Sasuke, Aburame Shino and Nara Shikamaru.

Then team 2: Uzumaki Tayuya, Yamanaka Ino and Uchiha Midori.

Team 3: Hyüga Hanabi, Inuzuka Kiba and Haruno Sakura.

And the last team 4 was Uzumaki Naruto, Akimichi Chouji and Hyüga Hinata.

When Anko was done explaining Shikamaru sighed an let out a "Troublesome" before asking "Any rules?"

Anko shook her head "No but try not kill each other" she said the last part looking directly at Naruto who nodded back at her with a big foxy grin on his face.

Kakashi then gave each team a white flag with a black Konoha mark on it. Each team was also given an unpacked tent which they could sleep in if this would go on for days.

"And lastly you must remain inside training ground 35 any team that goes outside will be disqualified. Now, begin!" Anko said and the teams ran away from the grass field into the forest each team going different ways.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	21. Chapter 21

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 21

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen sat in his office with a letter in front of him. The letter was an explanation letter from Suna (Sand) village with information about there kazekage being found dead and that they had been deceived by Orochimaru from the start. It was still very important that Konoha and Suna remained allies for both villages and that meant that Hiruzen and his advisers would have a meeting with the people in charge in Suna soon.

Something else that bothered Hiruzen and made him hate his job even more was that the spy that Naruto had mentioned in his report, Yakushi Kabuto had left Konoha yesterday without any traces. Who knew what kind of information he had on Konoha? Now Hiruzen would have to change up a lot of things concerning their security.

But all of that would have to wait for tomorrow, now Hiruzen had more interesting things to do as he readied his glass ball to spy at Naruto. Hiruzen was interested in how Naruto would fair in this, what Hiruzen thought was a brilliant training exercise that Anko came up with.

* * *

_With Team Naruto (Team 4)_

After splitting up from the rest Naruto, Hinata and Chouji were walking down a narrow path in a forest area.

"Ano w-what's the.. h-how are we" Hinata began asking but could not finish before Chouji did it for her "What's the plan?"

Naruto grinned and said "I don't know about you two but.. I'll be drinking some beer and sake and then pass out. Hopefully wake up once this is over"

Chouji sweatdropped and said "Great"

Earlier Chouji had thought that Naruto would have been a great replacement for Shikamaru who did all the thinking for him. But it turns out he might be as if not even more lazy than Shikamaru.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he saw Chouji's reaction "Oh?" he responded "You don't like the sound of that, Chakka?" Naruto asked as he unsealed a scroll and took a beer from it.

"Ano N-Naruto-kun" Hinata stammered and got his attention as he snapped his head towards her "Yeah?"

Hinata blushed as Naruto stared at her "T-The G-Goal is to get the flags from the other t-teams.." she said in a low tone almost a whisper.

"That's right, you can rest after that" Chouji added then decided to hide behind Hinata due to the expression Naruto wore "EEEP!" Hinata screamed and jumped to hide behind Naruto to get away from Chouji.

Naruto stopped glaring at Chouji then put a hand to his chin in thought then after a moment said "So if I gather all the flags, I can rest?" Naruto asked slowly which Chouji answered to with a nod.

"I see" Naruto said taking Hinata's hand away from him as she had hugged his stomach from behind "Then this is what we'll do" Naruto then began explaining his plan to his temporary teammates.

* * *

_With Team Sasuke (Team 1)_

Sasuke, Shikamaru and Shino had already decided who to target. Sasuke and Shino would go after Team 3 with Kiba, Hanabi and Sakura in it. Shikamaru had kindly offered to go after the team 2, the team with only girls in it. If Sasuke and Shino knew Shikamaru better than that they would have never agreed to it because for Shikamaru there would be nothing more troublesome then having to fight three girls at the same time. Shikamaru's plan was to climb a large tree to hide and stare at the clouds, hopefully until the three days were over.

"Hn" Sasuke said with a smirk "We will meet here again once we are done"

"Alright" Shikamaru answered with a yawn waving to them as they left.

'Sweet' Shikamaru thought as he turned around and walked up to the largest tree he could see.

'If only I could fly so I wouldn't have to use chakra to walk up this tree' Shikamaru thought as he gathered some chakra and began walking.

"That's one" was all Shikamaru heard before everything he could see was darkness due to something covering his eyes.

Sasuke and Shino got the same treatment. They had not gotten far from where they split up with Shikamaru earlier as someone covered their eyes and carried them off.

"Thats three"

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered knowing exactly who it was that had captured him and his teammates.

* * *

_With Team Kiba (Team 3)_

Kiba, Hanabi and Sakura all had different thoughts on which team they would target first. Hanabi wanted to go after Sasuke and his team due to what happened earlier with him insulting her and Midori. Kiba wanted to go after Naruto due to him being the strongest, he wanted a to prove that he was in fact the strongest genin around. Also the fact that Kiba's sister, Hana, keeps bothering him about Naruto all the time might have something to do with it.

Sakura's choice was to go after "Ino-pig" and her team since that was clearly the weakest team from the ones they could choose. In the end they decided to listen to Sakura after she had screamed and threatened to flatten them both to the ground if they did not listen.

Due to them arguing so much they left their starting position ten minutes later than Sasuke and his team did. That gave the person that captured team Sasuke enough time to find Team Kiba before they could move.

The mysterious person wobbled out of the forest into their eye sight. He had a beer in each hand and they could clearly see that he was not in best shape.

"Damn I should really stop running around while I drink" Naruto said taking heavy breaths.

Kiba pointed at him "Now that the bastard is here, we have no choice!"

Hanabi smiled as she saw Naruto "Naruto-kun!" she greeted in a happy voice.

Sakura greeted in her own way "Are you drunk?" she asked with a disapproving look on her face.

When Naruto had caught his breath he nodded and said "You three are coming with me, if not.." Naruto did a one-handed hand sign **"Ninpo: Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" (Shadow Clone Technique)**

"Then we.."

"Fight!" the clones ended in chorus.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Hinata and Chouji and three angry genins currently tied to a tree_

"Sorry Shikamaru, Naruto's idea" Chouji explained to his friend who answered with a yawn which Chouji took as "I don't care"

"Good" Chouji answered.

"Ano Chouji-san" Hinata said while holding a stick that Naruto had given her earlier, she poked Chouji in the stomach after getting his attention "Naruto-kun told us not to speak to the prisoners"

"Ouch!" Chouji whined holding his stomach "Calm down Hinata, they are our friends after all"

Hinata nodded then glared at Chouji as she spoke "Yes but an order is an order, do you have a problem with Naruto-kun's orders?"

Chouji started sweating as he shook his head slowly. After that Naruto came back while dragging Kiba with him holding his feet. Behind him were Hanabi and Sakura who had surrendered after a very short one-sided battle between Naruto and Kiba.

* * *

_With Team Tayuya (Team 2)_

This was a team that worked together well so far. They had agreed to go after Sasuke and his team due to both Midori and Tayuya wanting to beat him up. Midori's reason was obvious due to the way Sasuke treated her over the years. Tayuya wanted to fight Sasuke and take the title as the strongest genin in Konoha, or second strongest if you count Naruto.

Ino on the other hand wanted to fight Shikamaru and take the title of the strongest in her genin team. Little did she know, if they were to fight, Shikamaru would just give up before the fight even started.

But going after other teams and getting their flags had to wait because of their recent discovery. They had found an onsen (hot springs) located behind a mountain and all three of them agreed to take a bath. As the girls stripped out of their clothes, only leaving their underwear on, they noticed that there was already two people using the onsen, sitting furthest away from them, grinning at them.

"You!" Tayuya and Ino screamed at the same time and pointed at Kurenai who was sitting next to Anko. Kurenai was wearing a red bikini while Anko was fully naked.

"A-Anko-sensei?" Midori asked not expecting to seeing her teacher bathing naked out in the open.

Anko laughed and said "Get in girls!"

"Whats the matter, you two? Scared of a little water?" Kurenai said to Tayuya and Ino just to further annoy them.

"Tch" was Tayuya's answer as she got in with the others following "Fuck you bitch" she said as she sat down. Just as the girls had sat down Naruto ran up to the edge of the onsen and stared with wide eyes, mostly at Anko but he ended up not being able to decide who to stare at.

"Naruto-kun!" Kurenai said as she stood up and slowly walked over to him "Did you miss me that much?" she said and put and arm under her chest to press her breasts together, successfully gaining Naruto attention.

"I.." Naruto began "T-The flags.. I"

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	22. Chapter 22

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 22

* * *

Naruto's eyes had been plastered on Anko as she sat there not even trying to cover herself as she was still topless. The other girls noticed that but decided not to say anything about it. Instead Tayuya and Ino found Kurenai's closeness to Naruto to be more important to stop right now as Tayuya had ran over to the jounin and pushed her into the water.

"I told you to stop that bitch" Tayuya said having had enough of Kurenai always flirting with Naruto who she now considered her future boyfriend. Ino was in the same boat except she already considered Naruto her boyfriend. As Naruto took his eyes off Anko for a second to see what was happening around him he got another nice view as Kurenai's bikini covered ass was right in front of him. Anko took this moment to cover herself with a towel for now, even though she was not very shy even she was a bit embarrassed to show herself naked, especially in front of Naruto.

Naruto cleared his throat and said "I don't want any trouble, just your flags"

"T-Taichou I won't let you take them without a fight" Midori said having used the time to put her clothes on while Kurenai was currently wrestling with Tayuya in the water with Ino standing next to them cheering Tayuya on.

"Fucking bitch!" Tayuya screamed as Kurenai overpowered her "You are hundred years to early to challenge me, Tayuya-chan" Kurenai said teasingly as she sat above the defeated Tayuya.

Naruto was starting to get dizzy, he was overloading, this was to much. The sight of Anko topless, the wrestling, Kurenai bent over in a bikini and more importantly he had seen at least four panties today.

Midori who had gotten close enough to see that Naruto was bothered said "You don't look to well taichou, is something wrong?"

"Huh?" Naruto said quickly "No, nothing is wrong"

Anko laughed loudly "Hey Naruto-kun why don't you take off your clothes and join us?"

"S-Sensei!" Midori stammered with a red face while Kurenai, Tayuya and Ino stared at Naruto waiting for his answer obviously hoping for a yes.

'Showing your back to your opponent is the shame of a swordsman' Naruto's thought to himself repeatedly as he had forced himself to stay even though he wanted nothing more than to just take that flag he saw mixed in with Ino's purple clothes.

Getting the flags was not the only thing he came here for, he also needed to bring Tayuya, Ino and Midori with him and restrain them for three hours. He had already captured the other two teams and if he managed to capture this one as well, his team would win within three hours.

"I won't fall for your tricks, Dango-sensei" Naruto said then focused on Tayuya and Ino "You two are coming with me"

Tayuya smiled smugly at Kurenai "See the shithead picked me"

"And me" Ino made sure to remind Tayuya who gained a tic mark above her eye.

"H-Hey Taichou, what are you planning to do with them?" Midori asked suspiciously.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Midori and said "You're coming too, Oujo"

Midori blushed madly and nodded "Hai". She had the wrong idea about what Naruto had planned for them.

"You didn't answer the question" Anko said wanting to know exactly what Naruto was going to do.

"Oh that should be obvious" Naruto said then pointed behind him "I'm going to take their flag and then tie them up together with the other two teams that I have already captured"

Anko's eyes widened in surprise "Have you already defeated the other two teams?" what the hell, it was only an hour or two since they started.

Naruto smiled and said "Indeed" then threw Midori up on his shoulder carrying her like he carries everyone. He then did a one-handed hand-sign **"Ninpo: Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" (Shadow Clone Technique)** to create two shadow clones. Naruto's clones quickly acquired the targets being Ino and Tayuya throwing them over their shoulders. Naruto and his clones would have to live with them kicking, punching and screaming at him as he ran the fast as he could away from the Dango and the Demon who was chasing after him.

* * *

_With Chouji and Hinata guarding the prisoners_

"I will t-tell Naruto-kun of your slacking C-Chouji-san" Hinata said pointing that same stick at him which she had used to poke him in the stomach with earlier. Chouji had decided to sit down for a while as he waited for Naruto which Hinata considered slacking.

"What happened to you Hinata?" Chouji asked as he stood up and then made sure the ropes where still tied around the prisoners.

"Naruto-kun gave me an order, that is what happened to me, Chouji-san" Hinata responded as she walked around the prisoners swinging around her stick.

"Here he comes" Chouji said as he heard Naruto's screams.

"Aahhh! STOP THAT!" Naruto yelled as he and his two clones carrying Midori, Tayuya and Ino the latter two still only wearing their underwear since Naruto had not given them the opportunity to get clothed before running off with them. The reason for Naruto's screaming was mainly due to Tayuya digging her nails into his back and Ino grabbing his butt from time to time.

Naruto's clones quickly put Tayuya and Ino on the ground before ordering Hinata and Chouji to tie them up. The clones then quickly dispelled with a "Your on your own" being the last thing they said to the original.

"Let me go you fuckers" Tayuya yelled as Hinata poked her with the stick "The more you fight it the worse it will be, Tayuya-chan" Hinata said.

"What the fuck Hinata-chan, I thought we were friends!" Tayuya screamed.

"Get your hands off me Chouji!" Ino barked at him as he tied her to the tree next to Sakura.

Naruto tied Midori to a tree, Midori wore a sad expression being disappointed since this was not at all what she had expected to happen.

When all prisoners were tied up Chouji asked "What now Naruto?"

Naruto who had already unsealed a large barrel filled with Sake took a large sip of it and answered "Now we wait"

"For what?" Chouji asked.

"For Dango to come and try to free the prisoners, I have a feeling she is not very happy with this outcome" Naruto answered sticking his head into the barrel to drink faster.

A few seconds later the barrel was empty and Naruto was sitting in it with his head being the only thing not covered by the barrel.

"Throw me a beer, Hinata" Naruto said and Hinata did as she was ordered with a skip in her step Happy to serve her Naruto-kun.

Nothing else happened for thirty minutes other than the empty beers bottle next to Naruto increasing in numbers. Naruto was also close to passing out due to the amount of alcohol he had drank in a short amount of time. Just as Naruto was about to tell Hinata to throw him another beer he sensed two people coming their way.

"They are here" Naruto said jumping out of the barrel grabbing his sword readying himself for battle.

"They are jounins, how do you plan to fight them?" Chouji asked.

"I have a plan" Naruto began "You and Hinata will initiate our attack as a distraction. I will then come in and annihilate the enemy" Naruto explained.

"Defeat you mean?" Chouji asked.

Naruto laughed a little "Yeah of course" Naruto's eyes then got serious "Here they come!" just as he said that the four jounins all came walking towards them with different expressions. Anko, Kurenai with evil grins as they stared at Naruto, Kakashi was smiling since he had laughed his ass off earlier after hearing what Naruto had done. Asuma was annoyed since he disliked Naruto already, and that Kurenai had once again went to him instead of him.

"Y-You got the number wrong" Chouji said with fear not wanting to fight four jounins at the same time.

"Attack them!" Naruto ordered and Hinata did as she was told as she jumped forward attempting to trip Kurenai with a low kick, which she easily dodged. Chouji rolled forward targeting Asuma since he was likely the jounin that would hurt him the least.

"Good good" Naruto mumbled to himself seeing that the jounins were distracted enough for him to get away. This was his plan all along since he was in no shape to fight four or even two jounins that he had expected at first due to him being close to passing out.

 **"Ninpo: Kuchiyose No Jutsu" (Summoning Technique)** Naruto said after biting his thumb to draw out some blood. He had summoned Gamaken and then thrown the prisoners up on the large toad's back.

"Take us away from here, Ken!" Naruto ordered with a loud yell holding a beer up in the air.

"Aye aye Captain" Gamaken said with a salute "Although I might be a bit ungraceful" The toad added then jumped far enough for it to be impossible for the jounins to catch up with one jump. Gamaken brought Naruto and the prisoners the furthest away from the jounins that he could within the training grounds, which happened to be close to the Onsen where Naruto had found the girls before.

"Good job Gamaken" Naruto said as the toad nodded before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto then tied up the prisoners behind the mountain that was next to the Onsen. Naruto then climbed the mountain and passed out after summoning Gamakichi and Gamatatsu to make sure the prisoners did not escape until the three hours had passed.

Hiruzen who had observed everything since Naruto found the girls at the Onsen sweatdropped after seeing what Naruto did. Sure he took advantage of the rules but couldn't he take this a little more seriously? Hiruzen was also a little bit disappointed in Naruto since he had an opportunity of a life time if he had agreed to what Anko offered earlier, to bath with them.

'What will you do now?' Hiruzen thought as the scene in the crystal ball changed from a passed out Naruto to the jounins.

* * *

_Back with the jounins, Hinata and Chouji_

"That bastard left us" Chouji growled out.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata questioned sounding disappointed.

"How is he a genin?" Asuma questioned with his jaw dropped not beliving what he had just seen after hearing what Naruto had accomplished earlier.

"Maa maa, Asuma-san.. I told you earlier not to underestimate the knucklehead" Kakashi said with an eye-smile.

"Yes but he ruined the whole practice chuunin exams I came up with" Anko said with a pout "Listen, we are changing the rules and teams"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow "Isn't that a little bit unfair to Naruto, Anko-san?"

"You don't know the meaning of unfair yet" Anko said with a grin then explained the new rules to her colleagues, Chouji and Hinata. First the teams was going to be remade with all genins except Naruto in one team, then one team with all the jounins and lasty the third team with only Naruto. That basically meant it was all the genins vs Naruto since the jounins could do nothing but give the teams chances to get another flag by completing a task given to them by the jounins.

But first they had to find Naruto and free the others before the three hours were up, good thing they had over two hours to find him.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	23. Chapter 23

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 23

* * *

It did not take more than a few minutes for Kakashi and his summoned ninja dog, Pakkun, to find the passed out Naruto and the tied up genins. With the rest of the jounins following behind shortly they untied the genins and explained the new rules and teams. All of the genins accepted the changes even though some of them still wanted to be on the other team, with Naruto. While mainly Anko explained the new rules Kurenai decided to make things a little more interesting as she carried Naruto.

"Anko I'm teaming up with Naruto-kun, see ya" She said with a wide smile before using a shunshin to get her and Naruto out of there.

"I'm going to kill them!" Tayuya screamed with anger not happy with either of them right now.

"I still haven't payed Naruto-kun back for that comment the last time and now this" Ino added referring to when they woke up in Tayuya's apartment.

"We will defeat the freak and his woman, Hn" Sasuke said with a smug grin.

"Be quiet genin" Asuma said "She is not his woman.." he added shortly after.

Sasuke looked at Asuma with confusion then said "Hn.. If you say so"

Anko was clenching her fist in anger as she looked at the spot Kurenai had disappeared from "Kurenai-chan you fucking traitor!"

Sakura looked around then asked "Hey, where is Kakashi-sensei?"

Pakkun was the one to answer "Kakashi decided that if Naruto was going to be on a solo team then he wanted that as well. Expect Kakashi to appear when you least expect it" the dog summon then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Damnit Kakashi!" Anko gritted her teeth "Asuma come with me we are finding Kurenai then Kakashi" Asuma nodded and followed her. Anko then turned around and said "Kids, the new practice exams start now, your objective is to find Naruto and defeat him"

When Anko and Asuma had left the genins all focused on Shikamaru who was sitting down and doing some kind of hand sign with both of his hands. Shikamaru had his eyes closed and looked very focused.

"What are you doing you lazy fool" Sasuke questioned.

"He is thinking of a plan, give him a minute" Chouji answered.

Shikamaru then opened his eyes and his expression turned into anger "I'm pissed off right now. That bastard ruined everything"

"What do you mean, Shika?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru choose not to answer. Shikamaru had figured out what Naruto had done, he captured all other teams and took their flags and then passed out hoping to wait out the three hours it would take for the exercise to end. Shikamaru did not like that at all, it was his plan to sleep off the competition something that Naruto had made impossible now.

"You idiots will follow my every order or we are going to be defeated once again, troublesome" Shikamaru said.

"Who made you the boss?" Sasuke asked.

"Quiet fool" Shikamaru answered.

"I think we should listen to Shikamaru for now" Shino said then added "That's because.. It's interesting seeing him doing anything at all"

"I agree" Chouji said "Me too" Kiba added.

Tayuya and Ino had walked off from the group and whispered to each other. They had decided to get away from them because they had their own agenda. While Shikamaru would tell the others how they would fight Naruto, Tayuya and Ino would go after Kurenai. They had to find Kurenai first though since they did not trust her alone with Naruto. Midori had seen them sneaking away from the group and decided to follow them.

* * *

_The next morning_

It had been around sixteen hours since Naruto passed out after drinking to much, meaning that he passed out in the afternoon. When Naruto woke up he felt like shit which was expected, with the hangover that comes along with drinking to much. But the place he woke up in was not what he expected, it was a dark room that had a basement feel to it. The whole room was empty not counting the chair he sat on with his hands tied to the back of the chair.

There was a door right in front of him that just opened to reveal Kurenai wearing a black latex dress that covered her full body. She had a leather whip in her right hand. Kurenai approached Naruto with a big grin and slapped herself on her ass then moaned.

"You have been a naughty student" Kurenai said and slapped herself again "You have to be punished"

"What are you after?" Naruto questioned with his eyes narrowed "Baka.. Onna"

'I have lost my patience with you brat' Naruto heard the dark voice of the kyuubi say to him.

'Oh' Naruto had a pretty good idea what was going on now.

"First" Kurenai said as she sat down in Naruto's lap "I will enjoy myself" she put her hand on Naruto's chin to make him look at her face. She then stood up and prepared to use the whip.

" **Kai!"** Naruto yelled as he got out of the genjutsu Kurenai had placed him in. Now the surroundings changed. They were outside, under a large tree, both resting with their backs to it. Naruto jumped when he saw Kurenai fearing that she would act the same way as she did in the illusion.

"Get away from me" Naruto said drawing his sword "You will never catch me again"

"Naruto-kun stop being silly and come sit so I can explain what's going on" Kurenai said with a stern look on her face.

Naruto looked at her suspiciously moving closer to her slowly before sitting down next to her again.

"Good" Kurenai said and jumped into his lap "We are partners now" she began and Naruto raised his eyebrow "How so?"

"It's you and me against the world" She said with hearts in her eyes which caused Naruto to sweatdrop.

"Explain"

"You see, Anko..." Kurenai then explained the changes to Naruto and made sure point out several times that everything was Anko's fault and that she could not be trusted.

* * *

_Earlier with Tayuya and Ino who had fallen asleep within a tent_

Midori had seen something that frightened her just a minute ago. She ran to the tent where she knew Tayuya and Ino slept in. "Tayuya-chan, Ino-chan wake up!" She screamed as she dragged she opened the zipper door to the tent.

"Midori?" Tayuya asked in a tired voice "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"It's terrible!" Midori said dramaticly "Kurenai-sensei is controlling Taichou with her genjutsu!" What she had seen earlier was Kurenai placing the genjutsu on Naruto as he woke up. That meant that they were close by.

"Come on, let's go save him and beat her up once and for all" Ino said with determination.

"I'm ready for the bitch" Tayuya followed.

* * *

_Back with Naruto and Kurenai_

Naruto and Kurenai were having a moment as they both leaned into each others faces. 'What is she after' Naruto thought as he was about to press his lips on hers. They were interrupted as Uchiha Sasuke had jumped in front of them and launched an attack of the fiery kind **"Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)** shooting a large fireball at them.

Naruto quickly picked Kurenai up carrying her bridal style and used a shunshin to move them to the other side of the open grassy field.

"Go take a nap, Hime" Naruto said to Kurenai as he put her down. Kurenai was blushing after the hime nickname Naruto had given and just nodded since she wanted to see Naruto's fight and would only help once the jounins showed up.

Naruto stretched his neck and drew his sword "This won't take long.." he said slowly.

A giant meatball rolled towards him with haste **"** **Nikudan Sensha!" (** **Human Bullet Tank)** Chouji used his signature jutsu. Naruto slashed his sword in the air **"** **Sanjuraku Pondo Ho!" (36 Pound Cannon)** the slash blasted Chouji away from him. Naruto did not have any time to rest as the next two attackers flew at him, spinning as they did. **"** **Gatsuuga!" (Fang Passing Fang)** Kiba and his partner Akamaru came at him.

Naruto sheathed his sword and held up both his hands with open palms. He then grabbed both Kiba and the Kiba look alike Akamaru's heads and slammed then down into the ground. As Kiba, Akamaru and Chouji laid on the ground whimpering in pain Naruto walked passed them to face Uchiha Sasuke who had Aburame Shino next to him.

"Sorry Naruto-san but we are going to end this" Shino said drawing out countless of bugs from his arms then launching them towards Naruto.

" **Hijutsu: Mushidama" (Secret Technique: Insect Sphere)**

**"Ninpo: Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" (Shadow Clone Technique)** Naruto had as soon as he saw the bugs coming at him prepared to create over a hundred shadow clones of himself.

"It's pointless, that's because they will not stop until they have taken all of your chakra" Shino said readjusting his sunglasses.

**"Ninpo: Bunshin Daibakuha" (Clone Great Explosion)** Naruto let all of his clones explode and used that moment to use shunshin to quickly appear behind Shino. Sasuke jumped as he had noticed Naruto standing behind them, a second later Naruto had used the back of his sword to hit Shino in the head and knock him out.

"What's the matter, runt?" Naruto asked with a big grin walking closer to Sasuke "Are you getting scared?"

'Where the hell is Shikamaru?' Sasuke thought then replied to Naruto's taunt "I will show you just what an Uchiha is capable of" The answer to where Shikamaru had went off to was simple. After seeing Naruto easily defeat Chouji and Kiba he decided that fighting Naruto would be to troublesome and walked away from there slowly to find a tree to climb.

Just as Sasuke was about to throw a Kunai at Naruto to distract him for a second so he could get closer to get in a punch, he saw another one of those illusions. This time he saw Naruto slashing him in half in one cut.

"I surrender" Sasuke said as he dropped down on the ground staring down at it thinking along the lines of 'What have I been doing? I will never be able to defeat Itachi like this'

"Oh?" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow "You are smarther than you look" Naruto then turned around to meet up with Kurenai again. What Naruto saw as he turned around was Tayuya and Ino both flying at Kurenai at the same time with Midori behind them.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	24. Chapter 24

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 24

* * *

Naruto saw Tayuya and Ino launch a series of punches and kicks at the older woman who dodged their every attack. Naruto was hoping they would win the fight and pay her back. The more he thought about what Kurenai had told him earlier when explaining the new rules, he realized that he had been deceived. Why would Anko make up a rule saying that he and Kurenai had to act as boyfriend a girlfriend?

Naruto did not really care about the outcome of the fight as he sat down leaning back on a tree and fell asleep, snoring loudly. Above him in the tree was Hatake Kakashi reading one of his Icha Icha with an eye-smile that quickly disappeared as Anko and Asuma who had been chasing him all night appeared next to him in the tree.

"Thanks for helping us find them" Anko said to Kakashi with a grin seeing Naruto sleeping under them. Sakura who had decided not to help the guys fight Naruto earlier knowing somewhat how strong he is since that time he saved her from Fuuka. Sakura had her own agenda, first she had to wake Naruto though and that proved to be harder than she thought as she nudged him a few times without waking him.

* * *

_Meanwhile as Naruto was about to enter the dreamland_

**"Gaki"** Kurama spoke making Naruto scowl.

"My dream was starting, why did you have to interrupt?" Naruto asked.

**"I'm bored"**

"How is that my problem, leave me alone"

 **"You're the only one I can bother so, no, I won't leave you alone"** Kurama began then he roared at Naruto before speaking again **"You need to listen to me now, I have been stuck inside you for thirteen boring years and before that I was stuck inside something worse, do you know what that means?"**

Naruto nodded "Yes.. you're bored" he said with a bored tone.

 **"Exactly"** Kurama said then kept going **"But did you know this?"** he asked and Naruto waited for him to continue **"Before I was sealed into"** He had an expression of disgust as he spoke **"You"** Kurama's expression then changed back into his usual scray angry face **"I was sealed into two female flesh-bags"**

"Yeah I know my mom was the previous Jinchüriki right?" Naruto asked.

 **"Exactly"** Kurama answered again **"And before her another Uzumaki by the name of Mito. Do you know what that means?"**

Naruto shook his head not really listening just wanting the Kyuubi to be done soon so he could go back to his dream.

 **"It means that every time those female flesh-bags had sex all I saw was.."** Kurama saw visions of Hashirama and Minato grunting and moaning.

"Okay stop" Naruto said with a disgusting look on his face "I don't care, leave me alone"

 **"No!"** Kurama growled at him **"Go fuck those vixens now and let me see some titties bounce as they ride you!"** Kurama could rival Jiraiya in perverseness.

Naruto choose not to answer as he walked further away from Kurama's cage in that sewer hearing him scream at him to come back and listen to him.

'I have to find a way to block him out of my mind' Naruto thought just before he woke up.

* * *

First thing Naruto did as he woke up was to remove the the tip of his sword from Sakura's nose. "Sorry about that, Sakura-chan" Naruto said scratching the back of his head while thinking 'Sakura-chan, where did that come from?'

Sakura swallowed and composed herself "Naruto...-kun" she said with a small break between the name and suffix.

"Yeah?" Naruto said after yawning.

"I have a request" Sakura said blushing a little as Naruto narrowed his eyes at her.

"Speak"

"W-Would you train me?" Sakura asked sounding a bit nervous.

Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow "Train you? What about your jounin-sensei?"

"He is a lazy bastard who can't be bothered to teach anyone" Sakura said with her right hand raised clenching her fist.

"Maa maa.. That's rude Sakura.." Kakashi said from the tree above them causing Sakura to jump in surprise.

"Eheh!" Sakura laughed scratching the back of her head sticking out her tongue "Sorry sensei"

Naruto stared up at Kakashi with a grin "I will train you" he said causing Kakashi's eyes to widen.

"Really!" Sakura said then threw herself at Naruto and hugged him "Thank you, Thank you!"

* * *

_A bit earlier with Kurenai fighting Tayuya and Ino_

Kurenai had no problem dealing with Tayuya and Ino when they only used their taijutsu to attack her. But when Tayuya began using shadow clones to attack with Ino using her clan's mind transferring jutsu and Midori joining in the fight as well, Kurenai began breaking a sweat.

It was about that time that Anko and Asuma had arrived, after talking a little with Kakashi, Anko decided to help Kurenai even if she had decided to run off without Naruto yesterday. Anko did not help by fighting instead she just said "The practise chuunin exams has ended, stop fighting girls"

Tayuya and Ino looked at each other before Ino whispered "There will be other chances to destroy the witch"

Tayuya grinned "Fuck, yeah she is going down"

"Anko-sensei, don't we have two more days?" Midori asked.

Anko gave a long answer "Well yes if a winner was not decided. But considering that Naruto has already beaten everyone that has challenged him and the ones that don't are fighting with either each other or Kurenai.. I decided that Naruto has won"

The ones fighting with each other was the Hyuuga siblings. Hinata and Hanabi had challenged each other for the right to marry Naruto. They were still fighting.

Anko noticed that something had caught the attention of the girls and Kurenai as they were all glaring at something behind her. Anko turned around and saw Haruno Sakura hugging Naruto who was flipping of Kakashi at the same time.

"SAKURA!?" Tayuya yelled not believing what she was seeing. What the fuck was Sasuke's fan girl number one doing?

"Oh hell no forhead!" Ino said gritting her teeth while she stomped over there "I can accept the other bitches being all over my man but not you!"

Tayuya followed after with Midori trailing behind her. Anko decided to join Kurenai on their way over there as well to see what was happening.

As Sakura finally let go of Naruto she noticed that her life was in danger seeing the glares that Ino, Tayuya and Kurenai was giving her.

Naruto stopped flipping Kakashi off and turned to Anko "Dan.. Anko-sensei why did you do this to me?"

"What? I don't think it was that unfair considering that you are already far stronger than the others" Anko answered thinking that Naruto was complaining about the teams.

Naruto shook his head "No I mean why did you make up a rule saying that I and Kurenai have to act as boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Anko sweatdropped as she stared at Kurenai "I didn't make up a rule like that"

Naruto scowled "As I thought" Naruto's eyebrow twitched as he focused on Kurenai "I will get you back for this!" he yelled before using a shunshin to get out of the training grounds and into the village. Naruto was heading towards Ichiraku as Hiruzen who had been observing him through his crystal ball sent out and Anbu to tell Naruto to come to his office.

* * *

The chuunin exams was going to begin in four days. Hiruzen had to make sure Naruto did not run away before it started and he had an idea how he could make him stay. When Naruto got to Ichiraku's he ordered one hundred extra large bowls of different kinds of ramen.

"Are you sure you can eat all that?" Teuchi asked.

"Of course" Naruto said slowly "I will eat five bowls now and the rest will be sealed into these" Naruto placed a few scrolls in front of them.

"Oh I see, so you're leaving for a while then?" Teuchi asked as he turned around to start on Naruto's orders.

"Yes.." Naruto answered slowly as he turned his head to look at the Anbu woman with purple hair and the nice ass that was heading towards him "I'm going to assasinate Ero-sennin"

"Jiraiya right?" Teuchi asked knowing that both Tayuya and Naruto called Jiraiya Ero-sennin "You should gather a squad of experienced kunoichi, they will be happy to help" Teuchi suggested knowing that many of the older female ninja's in Konoha had been the victims of Jiraiya's peeping and other perverted acts.

"Such as her?" Naruto said pointing his thumb at Yugao who was right next to him by now.

Teuchi took a quick look at Yugao before nodding "She will do" then began placing bowls after bowls in front of Naruto who quickly devoured five bowls then sealed the rest.

"Naruto-san, Hokage-sama wants you to go to his office" Yugao said in an emotionless tone. When Naruto was done sealing he answered "Yeah no" and then threw Yugao up on his shoulder "You are coming with me, we are finding Ero-sennin"

"Let me down or I will cut you" Yugao threatened Naruto whose eyes widened "Say that again?"

"I will cut you"

Naruto had a wide grin as he chuckled not listening to Yugao who had started choking him as they walked out of the village.

'Oh no' Hiruzen thought as he saw what was happening.

 **"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!"** Hiruzen said and summoned the monkey king Enma.

"Enma I need you to find Naruto and bring him here" Hiruzen instructed.

Enma grinned "Just like old times then?" Hiruzen had asked Enma many times to help out with Naruto. Enma would babysit sometimes or find Naruto when he had run away or done one of his pranks.

Hiruzen nodded "Be careful, Naruto is very unpredictable"

Enma laughed at that "As if that little gaki would be a problem, you're losing your touch Hiruzen"

"Please just go get him"

"Very well"

* * *

_Back With Naruto and Yugao already two kilometers away from the village_

"Let me down now!" Yugao yelled at him playing the role of the serious Anbu woman still. What Yugao was thinking was different..

'Oh sweet an adventure! And we are chasing down that old pervert as well!'

"What's wrong with you?" Naruto asked as he put her down "Are you abandoning the mission?" he asked.

"I'm not abandoning any mission Naruto" Yugao answered "This is just something you came up with on your own, without asking Hokage-sama"

Naruto shrugged then walked away from her "That's the last time I bring another Konoha shinobi along willingly"

Yugao glared at his back "You didn't even ask you just threw me over your shoulder and walked out of the village"

Naruto turned around "So.. Do you want to come along?" he asked.

Yugao shook her head "No" she answered and Naruto shrugged once again and began walking. Yugao looked around her for a second and when Naruto was starting to get out of her eye sight she ran after him with a yell of "Wait!"

When Yugao caught up Naruto asked "I thought you didn't want to come?"

"I won't miss out on an adventure like this" Yugao said as she took of her neko mask and grinned "If you tell anyone about this.. I will cut you into thousand pieces"

Naruto laughed loudly "Alright"

The two of them continued on afterward but did not get far until Enma had caught up with them.

"Halt Naruto-gaki" Enma said running behind them.

Naruto and Yugao turned around at the same time "Enma-sama?" Yugao questioned knowing about Hiruzen's main summon. Naruto however could not tell the difference between Enma and Hiruzen, he never could.

"What do you want, old monkey?" Naruto said with a scowl "I'm going pervert hunting"

"Show Enma-sama some respect, he is the summon of Hokage-sama" Yugao said after slapping Naruto on his shoulder.

Enma laughed loudly at Naruto "You haven't changed one bit, gaki"

Naruto was confused now "What do you mean summon? That is the old man himself"

Yugao put a hand in front of her mouth to hide her giggle as Enma groaned "Whose an old man? I'm an old monkey, gaki!" he then flew towards Naruto and launched a quick jab into Naruto's stomach. Naruto fell down on the ground and held his stomach in pain "That hurt!" he cried out pain, the old man's punches always hurt the most.

"Get back to the village" Enma ordered Yugao as he flung Naruto over his shoulder "Hohoho!" Enma laughed as he jumped from tree to tree with one hand back towards Konoha.

* * *

 

Thanks for reading.


	25. Chapter 25

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 25

* * *

Naruto spent the last days before the chuunin exams started training himself and his new apprentice Sakura. Sakura was working on improving her stamina, speed and strength while at the same time trying to get used to handling a sword.

Naruto was improving his skill in using water jutsu as well as learning a new water jutsu. Naruto was also working on his fuinjutsu as he was very interested in learning the jutsu that his father the fourth hokage, had showed him in the fight with the Akatuski members; Hidan and Kakuzu.

Two days before the chuunin exams started Sakura had had a run in with a team from a foreign village. It happened after team 7 had had a team meeting and she and Tayuya had then run into Konohamaru. Konohamaru had asked Tayuya if she hung out with Sakura just to make herself look prettier. After that Sakura had chased Konohamaru in anger until he ran into a blonde girl her age who was far more developed than anyone her age in Konoha.

The blonde girl was Samui who had Yugito and Omoi next to her. Samui had showed Konohamaru Naruto's page in the bingo book with a picture of him and asked if he knew where he was. Konohamaru from just seeing the picture almost pissed his pants and decided to hide behind Sakura who had chased him earlier. Tayuya then question on how Samui knew the shithead and Samui's answer was "I'm going to marry him, we are in love".

Yugito had then interjected and yelled that she was lying and soon enough a cat fight was starting. Thankfully both Sasuke and Omoi with ther combined efforts managed to break them apart before the fight started.

Two days later when the chuunin exams finally begun, it started with a total mess in the classroom where the written test was held. Naruto who had passed out next to the entrance of the academy had been unaware of Kurenai sneaking up on him to his cheek, leaving a kiss mark from the lipstick. That was how Midori and Hanabi found him before they woke him up and dragged him along to the classroom as they were already late.

Before entering the classroom Naruto had summoned Gamakichi and Gamatatsu and given them strict orders to do anything in their power to keep blonde girls from kumo away from him. As they entered Naruto was immediately attacked or more like used as a stepping stone as a girl a few years older than himself had ran on him with the last step planting her shoe in his face.

Naruto got a nosebleed out of that, but not due to the shoe hitting him on the nose, it was because what he saw. The girl was now using chakra to keep herself standing upsidedown on the roof above Naruto, the girl had chest-long raven hair tied up in a pony tail. She wore a small pink kimono that did not cover much, she also wore long purple stockings.

"White panties" Naruto mumbled as he removed the blood from his nose then glanced upwards towards his attacker. What he saw made his blood boil, she had stolen his sword somehow.

"This sword.. is magnificent.." The girl spoke slowly even more slow than Naruto speaks with long breaks between one or two words.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her "Are you looking for a fight, white-pantie-onna?"

The girl jumped down from the roof and stood in front of Naruto facing him "I want.."

"This sword.." she spoke slowly before giving it back to Naruto "I will.. Take it.. In the battlefield"

Naruto noticed something when she stood right in front of him, she had the second weirdest set of eyebrows he had ever seen. Her eyebrows had the shape of lightning bolts which got Naruto thinking.

"Are you from Kumo?" He asked.

The girl shook her head and turned around to get back to her team "We will.. meet.. again.. Senju"

As the girl had joined up with her teammates a boy her age and a hooded figure who also wore pink , the Konoha genins greeted the new arrivals. Just before Ino had the chance to throw herself at Naruto, Ibiki entered the classroom and ordered everyone to shut up and take a seat.

Both Tayuya and Ino had noticed the kissmark next to the foot print on Naruto's face. No one wore that lipstick other than Kurenai.. She had one upped them once again.

Naruto found himself sitting next to Hinata who looked as if she was about to faint just from seeing him. The examiners gave the genins papers with nine hard questions that they needed to answer. Naruto however had trouble just reading the questions and decided that drinking some sake and look out the window would do.

An hour later Ibiki gave the teams that had not been caught cheating a choice to take the tenth question. If you took the question and got it wrong you would never be able to be promoted to chuunin. A lot of the genin teams left after hearing that in fear of being a genin for the rest of their lives. Naruto had no trouble deciding whether or not to take the question as he had fallen asleep.

When Ibiki was satisfied with the amount of teams that had failed already he passed the rest that had stayed for the tenth question. A few seconds later the door opened to the classroom and a beautiful woman with long purple hair wearing Anbu clothes walking in to the classroom up to the front standing above the black board. Yugao was not wearing her Neko mask for once, she was Anko's substitute due to Anko being a sensei of one of the participating teams.

"I'm Uzuki Yugao and I will be in charge of the second exam" She then moved towards the window climbing up on it "Follow me, I promise you a great adventure" she said and jumped out heading towards training grounds 44, The forest of death.

Naruto looked around the classroom and saw what teams had made it through the first exams. All of the rookies from Konoha had made it along with only other team he recognized, the kumo team. Thankfully the kumo team seemed to be focused on the exams and not him as neither Samui or Yugito had bothered him.

The only two other teams that caught Naruto's attention was the only team suna had sent. Both the short red haired guy and the blonde girl with four pigtails had given him different looks. The red haired shorty looked as if he was trying to intimidate him while the blonde girl had stars in her eyes looking at him longingly.

The reason Temari gave Naruto that look was the same reason why Kankuro was currently face palming and muttering 'Why would the bounty hunter be a part of Konoha?'. Temari was a big fan on Senju the bounty hunter, something that Kankuro had heard of many times as Temari would not speak of anything else than his accomplishments.

The last team that caught Naruto's attention was a team from the hidden mist village (Kirigakure) the lightning bolt eyebrows girl's team. Other than her there was a boy with long orange her tied into a ponytail. He had a very slender build making him look a bit feminine. The boy had a cross shaped scar on his left cheek, he wore a red Kimono.

Naruto could easily tell that both him and the lightning bolt eyebrows girl was swordsmen the way they carried themselves. The one sitting next to them wearing a pink hoodie to cover his or her face was the one that Naruto stared at most of the time. He knew who it was and why would she show herself anywhere near him after what happened the last time they met he had no clue.

* * *

Joining up with his team again they headed towards training grounds 44 where the second exams was held. When all teams had arrived Yugao held up a picture of Naruto and told them all that he was not trustworthy and would break his promises about taking you on adventures. Yugao then explained the rules of the second exams. All teams were given either a heaven or earth scroll. The objective was to gather both scrolls and then head towards the tower located in the middle of the forest.

The teams was lead to their own gates into the forest and then it started.

Naruto slowly walked into the forest with Midori and Hanabi following him. He felt no need to rush since he knew at least one team was going to target his team.

"Oujo, Imouto I need you two to stay close to me at all times" Naruto said in a serious tone as Midori nodded while Hanabi asked "I have no problem with that, but why?"

"The team from Kirigakure will most likely be after us. I have a feeling that the team from Sunagakure might be after us as well" Naruto explained.

"Why us?" Midori asked looking a bit nervous that the both teams that she wanted to avoid was targeting them.

"Because.." Naruto told them the story of him and Füka and their background. Naruto was sure that the hooded person on the Kiri team was Füka as he had recognized her chakra and seen a bit of red hair. As Naruto and his team moved on deeper into the forest he was more focused than ever on his surroundings. There was no time now for sake, he knew that all three of the kiri ninja's were far above genin level and if it came down to a fight between his team and them he would have to do anything in his power to fight them himself while making sure Midori and Hanabi would not get hurt.

It took an hour of walking before they met with another team. This was a team from The hidden rain village (Amegakure) all three of the team were mails and they all wore similar masks resembling gas masks.

"A rookie team from Konoha, Lucky" One of the Ame genin spoke with his teammates nodding.

"Oujo, Imouto show them what you got. I will back you up if needed" Naruto said with a big grin.

"Tch" Hanabi responded before jumping forward "I will be enough to take on these three losers"

Midori was right behind her focused on the fight as this was a great opportunity for her to show her captain just what she was capable of. She wanted to prove that she was worthy of being his teammate and a future teammate if both of them were to be promoted to chuunins.

Oboro was the Ame genin in the middle who seemed to be the leader of the team. Oboro stepped forward and looked at Naruto "So you are the one that took out Aoi?"

Naruto had his eyes closed with his arms crossed above his chest choosing not to answer because he did not remember anyone named Aoi.

Hanabi had bent down a little placing her right hand forward with her palm open. Her left hand rested on her back as she smirked a little "You haven't fought a Hyüga before I take it, I will show you why we are considered the strongest in Konoha"

" **Hakke Rokujūyon Shō" (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)** Hanabi began with two consecutive strikes and then followed up with four more consecutive strikes all hitting the tenketsu that Hanabi saw with her Byakügan. When Hanabi reached 64 strikes she was done and the opponent had flew back from the force of all of the damage he had taken.

'The strongest?' Naruto repeated with a twitch in in his eye 'I'll show her whose the strongest'

As Naruto ran up to Hanabi and lifted her above himself with one hand yelling that he was the strongest, Midori took down Kagari and Mubi the two remaining Ame genins with one move. She had first caught them with ninja steel wire and followed up with a light **"Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)** as she did not want to kill her opponents just prevent them from fighting for a while.

"I'm sorry Naruto-sama!" Hanabi cried as Naruto placed his sword at her still being up in the air "Whose the strongest?!"

"You are Naruto-sama!"

"C-calm down taichou" Midori said as she towards her teammates.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	26. Chapter 26

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 26

* * *

It turned out that the Ame team had the same kind of scroll as them an earth scroll. They decided to take it even though it would be useless since they figured it would be better to remove some of the competition. The more earth and heaven scrolls they had the less teams would be able to move on to the third part of the exams.

It was getting dark when Naruto suggested that they should stop for the night. Hanabi and Midori prepared a tent for themselves to sleep in and Naruto climbed a tree to sit in as he would be the look-out. If Naruto was alone he would have passed out a long time ago from drinking to much alcohol. Now he had not drank a single drop of sake or beer and was always aware of his surroundings. The kiri genins bothered him, he knew they would show up sooner or later.

During the first day another Konoha team had the misfortune of running into the kiri team. Team 10 with Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji were the unlucky ones. They had been heavily outmatched in the fight and shamed. Both Shikamaru and Chouji had lost quickly with swords pointed at their necks within seconds by the orange haired boy and the girl with the lightning eyebrows. The last member of the Kiri team had gone further as she had cut Ino's hair before tripping her over and kicking her as she was on the ground.

After taking their heaven scroll from Shikamaru the boy and the hooded girl left the area quickly with the long raven haired girl staying around for a second to apologize before leaving as well.

The Kiri team left Team 11 scared and sad after losing so quickly. Shikamaru and Chouji had spent the next hour tending to Ino who was crying non-stop due to her injuries and the loss of her hair. After Ino had calmed down a bit and Shikamaru had time to think, they vowed that they would get payback and that they would pass the second exams even though they currently had no scroll.

* * *

_In the middle of the night four hours after Hanabi and Midori had fallen asleep_

Naruto was still awake even more so than before due to him sensing someone around them.

'She is here' Naruto thought as he grinned before jumping down to the ground to greet the person. A hooded figure slowly appeared behind the trees until she was facing Naruto. She removed the hoodie and showed her face.

"Let me ask you something Füka" Naruto said then continued "Why would you come to Konoha? And why would you go after me the first thing you do?" Naruto grinned as he cotinued "Do you have a death wish?"

Füka smirked "You overestimate your own abilities Senju-kun.." She purred then giggled "Oh and you were not the first one I went after. The blonde girl that was all over you before the first exams has had something cut off"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her "That's the third Konoha ninja you have hurt"

Füka grinned "But not the last"

Naruto grabbed a scroll from his shirts pocket then unsealed it and his sword appeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto unsheathed his sword and said "Prepare yourself Füka"

"Always so hotheaded" Füka said scowling before running away with Naruto following her. Everything was going according to her plan. Füka was going to lead him far enough from his team s o they would not wake up from the noise of the fight. When she had led him far enough her teammates would join her and the three of them would take him out together.

After chasing Füka for twenty minutes she stopped as they were standing on an open grassy field in the middle of the forest.

"I see so that's what you were doing" Naruto said as he had sensed both of her teammates who appeared next to Füka a second later.

Naruto grinned as he unsheathed his sword "Senju.." he whispered before running towards them with big steps almost shooting himself at them like rocket.

"Get ready" Füka told her teammates the girl nodded while the boy had already moved forward to meet Naruto's attack with his own.

"I'm Himura Kenshin, pleasure to make your acquaintance, Senju-dono" Kenshin held the hilt of his Katana with one hand before rocketing towards Naruto similar how to Naruto had rocketed forward. They met in the middle and pronounced their techniques.

" **Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson" (One Sword Style Draw and Resheath Technique: Lion's Song)**

" **Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū: Sōryūsen" (Flying Heaven Govern Sword-Style: Twin Dragon Flash)**

Naruto's sword slash connected with Kenshin's empty sheath that he held up with his left hand to block the attack. At the same time Kenshin's sword held in his right arm pierced through Naruto's right shoulder.

Naruto jumped back and held his shoulder.

 **'Gaki..'** Naruto heard Kurama speak and for once listened to him. The demon fox told him to focus on channeling his senju chakra to cover his shoulder. A moment later his shoulder began healing as his healing powers that he inherited from Itama kicked in. It worked similar to Hashirama's healing jutsu; **Chiyu no Chikara.**

Before his shoulder could heal fully he had to jump back to dodge the next attacker who was Füka this time. For some reason she was not using her sword but instead tried to catch him with her hands probably to hold him down while one of the others finished him off.

Füka turned around and looked at her teammate who had yet to make a move "Why aren't you following the plan, Shigure?"

Shigure glared at Füka and said slowly "I.. won't fight.. this is unfair.."

"You told me he was a monster and would give me a good challenge" Kenshin spoke as he appeared next to Füka. He chuckled as he continued "He won't last long like this ~de gozaru"

Naruto moved his shoulder around feeling that it had healed enough for him to fight. He threw a Kunai at kenshin and Füka which multiplied into a countless mass of shuriken heading towards them **"Ninpo: Kunai Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" (Kunai Shadow Clone Technique)**

Both Füka and Kenshin had used a shunshin to get out of the way but Naruto had already prepared for that as he had created two Kage Bunshin that was standing right next to them.

 **"Ninpo: Bunshin Daibakuha" (Clone Great Explosion)** Naruto had his clones explode and smoke soon covered the area where Füka and Kenshin stood. Füka had managed to get out of the explosion unharmed while Kenshin had burns on his left arm. Kenshin walked out of the smoke slowly his normally violet eyes had turned into gold.

Füka had never seen Kenshin like this but Shigure had. Shigure ran up to Kenshin and put a hand on his shoulder "Stop.. Kenshin"

Kenshin turrned to Shigure and pushed her away with his hands as he slowly walked towards Naruto.

"What's going on with him?" Füka asked Shigure who sighed and said "You.. will have what.. you want.. Kenshin will kill.. him"

Meanwhile Naruto was laughing his ass off as Kenshin walked up to him "Entertain me SAMURAI!" Naruto yelled as he threw himself forward to meet Kenshin with his sword once again.

" **Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū: Ryūsōsen" (Flying Heaven Govern Sword-Style: Dragon Nest Flash)** Kenshin was the first to strike as he launched a flurry of strikes towards Naruto. Naruto was not able to dodge all of them and had been cut on his stomach, arms and shoulders once again. He did manage to dodge Kenshin last attack which was aimed at his head. " **Garami" (Gnawing)** Kenshin said as he ended his attack.

Naruto's shirt had been cut apart on his arms and stomach showing the large cuts all over his upper body. It also showed that the cuts were healing which shocked Füka and Shigure but Kenshin did not care. He was just focusing on his next attack and the movements of Naruto.

'This guy is way above my level' Naruto thought as he had been outmatched twice already in their quick draw sword battles. The best plan here would be to flee, give up the battle and rejoin his teammates. That was not an option for Naruto as he would never show his back to his opponents. Instead he charged forward Kenshin with impressive speed that Kenshin was not ready for.

 **"Ittoryu: Daishinkan" (One Sword Style: Great Dragon Shock)** In midair Naruto held his sword with both hands and slammed his sword down on Kenshin shoulder with the sword cutting through a good ways in. The ground around Kenshin had sunk from the force of Naruto's attack. Naruto jumped back after his attack knowing that Kenshin would not go down from just that. Just as Naruto thought Kenshin jumped out of the hole and headed towards him.

Keshins eyes were still gold colored and somehow he looked even more scary as he took the same stance as before with one hand on the hilt of his sword.

 **"Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū Doryūsen" (Flying Heaven Govern Sword-Style: Earth/Land Dragon Flash)** Kenshin had launched a long range attack this time by striking the ground and sending debris towards Naruto with knock out force. Naruto did what any trained ninja would in this situation, jump out of there and dodge. When he landed the first thing he felt was pain.

Behind him stood Füka with a grin, her sword which she held with one hand pierced through Naruto's back with the edge of the sword sticking out of Naruto's stomach. Blood spilled out of Naruto's mouth as he lost his balance and fell down on his knees. His vision began to get blurry as he heard Füka's voice.

"Such a shame, was it?" Füka spoke then laughed as she pulled the sword out of Naruto causing him to scream out in pain. Füka circled around Naruto observing him for a second before kicking his head.

Naruto spit out more blood and just waited for her to finish him off. Füka bent down and put her face right next to his and whispered "I have missed this" she then planted her lips on Naruto's and kissed him. What Füka was actually doing was sucking out Naruto's chakra, but she had also prepared something else for Naruto. As she sucked out his chakra she had also planted a knife into his leg that was covered with poison.

When Füka was satisfied she stood up and saw Shigure glaring at her and Kenshin whose eyes had not yet turned back to violet looking at her with a confused expression.

"You.. have had.. revenge" Shigure spoke as she walked towards Naruto intending to get him back to his team. She stopped with her eyes widening in shock when Naruto stood up with a large hole in his stomach and a wide grin on his face.

"Is that all you got!?" Naruto yelled using his sword that was sticking to the ground to balance himself. It hurt as hell just to stand up. The wound had been healed enough that it would not kill him if he did not move for a few days. He had no more senju chakra left and could therefore not heal any more until he had rested.

The poison had started affecting him as well as he breathed slowly with his vision getting blurrier and blurrier. He could barely see his opponents at all.

"Fool" Füka spoke as she and Kenshin at the same time ran towards Naruto to finally ending his life. 'Why didn't you just stay down' Füka thought sadly as she and Kenshin neared.

" **Ittoryu: Sanjuraku Pondo Ho!" (One Sword Style: 36 Pound Cannon)** Naruto swung his sword launching a ranged shock wave-like attack towards Füka and Kenshin. The both of them were forced to back away and give Naruto some time to think of his next move.

'Help me' Naruto pleaded to the beast sealed within him.

 **'No'** Kurama answered slowly while thinking **'This will be a good lesson for him'**

Füka was the first to move as she used Naruto's own sword technique on him **"Daishinkan" (Great Dragon Shock)** slamming her sword down on his already wounded shoulder. Naruto jumped back not even feeling the pain in his shoulder as his whole body felt numb. He could not use his right arm anymore and Naruto was right-handed handicapping him even more. This meant that Naruto could not continue fighting with his sword and would rely only on his ninjutsu.

Naruto did not even need to use hand signs as he created hundres of copies of himself

**"Ninpo: Tajü Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique)**

Both Füka and Kenshin got to work on Naruto's clones as Shigure stood at the side observing the battle with a sad expression.

"Stop.. this" she mumbled. This is not something that their new Mizukage, Terumi Mei, would approve of. They had been given strict orders to do everything in their power to get far in the chuunin exams and by doing so getting promoted and impressing the future audience. Füka's way of doing things however would just give Kiri a bad name, a name that was already dirtied due to their history.

Only ten of Naruto's clones remained when he and his clones began using ninjutsu instead of taijutsu to fight Füka and Kenshin.

 **"Ninpo: Katon: Endan" (Fire Release: Flame Bullet)** One one Naruto's clones hot a large flame bullet towards Füka while his other clone had water spiralling out of his left hand towards Kenshin **"Ninpo: Suiton: Hahonryu" (Water Release: Tearing Torrent).**

Both Füka and Kenshin jumped backwards meeting each other with the jump now standing with their back touching each other. Two of Naruto's clones was already ready for Naruto's follow up as they kicked Füka and Kenshin in the face. Füka and Kenshin flew up the air and was met by two more of Naruto's clones mid air, armed with Raijin no ken in their left hands. Naruto's clones buried the raijin no ken in the chest of his enemies as he slammed them down to the ground. Füka and Kenshin screams of pain together with the high pitched sound the electricity from the raijin no ken was making was all that was heard for a few seconds.

Shigure ran towards them trying to prevent what was about to happen.

 **"Mizu Bunshin No Jutsu" (Water Clone Technique)** Füka and Kenshin spoke at the same time as they appeared behind the real Naruto with both of their swords pierced through his back into his stomach.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	27. Chapter 27

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 27

* * *

Darkness overcame Naruto as he was pulled into his mind-scape by Kurama.

**"You are dying"** Kurama stated the obvious before continuing **"Why are you dying?"**

"I don't know" Naruto said sarcastically "Maybe because I have been pierced by two swords from my back to stomach?"

Kurama shook his hea **d "It's because you don't listen, you never fucking listen"**

"What?" Naruto had no clue what Kurama was talking about.

Kurama growled at him before continuing **"Do you know why I didn't lend you my chakra this time?"**

"Yes" Naruto answered slowly "Because you want me dead"

Kurama nodded **"Indeed"** which caused Naruto to sweatdrop about how casual Kurama was about him dying **"But I did tell you to do something for me, which you have not"**

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he asked "You did?"

It looked like Kurama crossed his arms with his nostrils flared as he leaned his head closer to Naruto **"I requested tits, did you give me tits?"**

Naruto clenched his right fist as he glared at the fox "No" he answered slowly before yelling "ERO-KITSUNE!"

**"HEY!"** Kurama snapped back at him **"At least I appreciate the female body, you however are more focused on your sword and sticking it into things other than where it should be stuck"**

"Huh?" Naruto asked with half opened eyes.

**"Do you want to live, gaki?"** Kurama spat out his question.

Naruto was unsure what to answer "I don't know" if he died at least he would get away from the fox.

Kurama slammed his paw on the sewer ground **"Of course you want to live!"** Kurama yelled.

"I do?"

**"Yes because you have yet to.."**

"I get it already" Naruto yelled before Kurama finished his sentence "You will help me in exchange for bouncing tits, right?"

Kurama smirked **"Exactly"**

" **Oiroke no Jutsu" (Sexy no Jutsu)** Naruto transformed into a girl with long hair tied into two pigtails, other than the female parts she had Naruto's features, blue eyes, whiskers.

Kurama giggled as he was staring at Naruto's female transformation before looking away **"She looks to much like you, that ruins it for me"** he said as blood dropped from his nose.

Naruto screamed at him in his girl voice "I showed you tits that was the deal!" before releasing the transformation in a puff of smoke.

Kurama sighed **"Alright alright"** he waved his paw at Naruto **"It's not going to be easy"**

"Speak already I don't have much time" Naruto said fearing that he was dying with every second.

**"Calm down"** Kurama said before explaining **"We have plenty of time, not even a second has passed in the outside world yet"**

Naruto listened as Kurama explained how he had gathered chakra for Naruto, chakra that would be as powerful as Naruto using four tails worth of Kurama's chakra. The difference with this chakra is that Naruto was going to be able to control it and not transform into a miniature Kurama. Another important part was that the chakra would refill his Senju reserve, meaning that his inhuman healing was going to be restored.

**"This is just the beginning of our partnership"** Kurama said with a smirk.

Naruto nodded "Thanks Kyubi"

**"It's Kurama"**

"What?"

**"My name"**

Naruto's eyes widened as he heard that, the kyubi had a name? "I thank you, Kurama"

Kurama growled at him **"Don't thank me yet.. you still owe me"** Naruto could see how Kurama's angry expression changed into a perverted one in a second before returning.

Naruto screamed in frustration as he returned to the real world.

* * *

Naruto was kneeling and looked as if he was about to die when "NGGH" Naruto exclaimed as stood up with the swords being removed from his body. His wounds healed almost instantly as he turned around to stare at Füka and Kenshin. Shigure who had been running towards them attempting to stop it all, could not believe her eyes.

Naruto had removed the rags that used to be his blue shirt. He was only wearing his blue pants as he grabbed his sword pointing it towards Füka and Kenshin.

"A monster was it?" Naruto said with a grin before disappearing in a flash of red only to reappear behind them. Neither Füka or Kenshin was able to keep up with him as they heard him speak **""Ittoryu: Hanauta Sancho"** blood shot out from their stomaches as Naruto finished " **Yahazu Giri" (One Sword Style: Three-Verse Humming: Arrow-Notch Slash)**

Kenshin managed to keep himself standing but Füka had fallen down on the ground in pain. Naruto gave them no time to recover as he had already done a series of hand signs **"Katon: Endan" (Fire Release: Flame Bullet)**. The large flame bullet was easily deflected by Kenshin as he used his sword to change its direction.

Kenshin placed a hand on the wound on his stomach as he chuckled "Now it's interesting ~de gozaru"

"Shut up ttebayo" Naruto said with a twitch in his eye, did he have to end every single sentence with that?

Kenshins eyes returned to violet as Shigure appeared at his side "Enough" she said "We're leaving.."

Kenshin nodded "Sorry about that Shigure-san" he scratched the back of his head "I think I got a little to excited ~de gozaru"

"Bring.. Füka"

"Hai hai"

"You think I'm letting you guys leave alive?" Naruto yelled.

Shigure snapped her head towards him "Yes" she said slowly she wore a solemn expression as she continued "To show.. how sorry.. I am.. for all.. of this.."

Naruto was getting really annoyed by how slowly she was speaking.

"I will.. not.. take your.. sword" Shigure grinned as she ended the sentence before disappearing using a shunshin with Kenshin who was carrying Füka following.

As soon as they left Naruto sat down on the ground panting. He was exhausted.

'I'm going to sleep for a week' he thought

**'You will do no such thing'** Kurama told him **'Get this fucking kids game over with so you can focus on the important part!'** Kurama yelled at him as Naruto held his ears which did nothing to block out the fox's voice.

'Stop yelling Kurama!' Naruto yelled back 'What is it you want me to do now? He asked.

Kurama didn't tell him instead he told him a sigh **'I get it you're tired. We will talk when you wake up'**

Naruto didn't answer as he decided to lie down and sleep in the middle of the grass field.

* * *

Naruto slept for six hours before he was woken up in pain after hearing Midori screaming. Hanabi and Midori after waking up had went looking for Naruto. It did not take them long to find him thanks to Hanabi's byakugan. The pain Naruto felt as he woke up was thanks to Hanabi kicking him in the head as Midori screamed at the amount of blood on the ground and on Naruto's damaged clothes.

"Taichou!" Midori yelled as he opened his eyes holding his head "What the hell happened here?"

"I fell" Naruto answered which caused both Hanabi and Midori to sweatdrop.

"You think we'll believe that, Naruto-sama?" Hanabi asked.

Naruto choose not to answer instead he unsealed another blue shirt from a scroll to replace his old one. Midori looked away with a blush on her face as Naruto changed while Hanabi ogled him with drool hanging from her mouth.

"What's wrong with you two?" Naruto asked seeing their behavior.

"Nothing" both answered quickly looking away.

"I see" Naruto answered then created two clones of himself **"Ninpo: Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" (Shadow Clone Technique)**

"Oh no" Midori had an idea what Naruto was about to do "Don't taichou" she pleaded but Naruto did not listen as one of his clones threw her over his shoulder while the other did the same with Hanabi who cheered the clone on.

"My clones will take you to the tower" Naruto said as tomato red-faced Midori asked "What about you, taichou?"

Naruto had a wide grin as he answered "I'll be gathering scrolls.:" Naruto then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

One hour later was the end of chuunin exams. There was no point in going on since no more teams were able to pass. Naruto had made sure of that.

The teams that passed the second exams were the Kiri, Sand, Kumo team and Naruto's team. Everyone else had lost their scroll or were not able to gather the second scroll due to no other team having one.

The other Konoha teams had been told by examiners to leave the forest and explained the reason why. Tayuya was extremely angry after the news and she knew exactly whose fault it was, only one person was capable of something like that. She headed straight towards his apartment where she would get her revenge.

The passing teams were told to meet at Konoha's stadium in a month. There was no need for any preliminary matches this time. The match-ups were the following:

_Yugito vs Midori_

_Gaara vs Kenshin_

_Kankurou vs Hanabi_

_Omoi vs Shigure_

_Füka vs Temari_

_Naruto vs Samui_

After being told that they could practise for a month and were free to leave Naruto ran straight out of there with Samui and Yugito chasing after him.

"I'm not marrying you!" Naruto yelled in fear.

"It's non-negotiable" Samui answered in a cold tone.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	28. Chapter 28

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 28

* * *

Naruto had been able to escape Samui and Yugito rather easily just by using a series of **Shunshin** to get out of the forest. Naruto had then headed towards the Hokage tower only to find it empty since Hiruzen had not made it back from the forest yet.

'Lazy old man' Naruto thought with a tic mark as he sat down on the couch in the office waiting for the Hokage. It did not take long for Naruto to fall asleep after sitting down.

Namikaze Minato was someone who took pride in the techniques he learned and created. Therefore he also made sure to always write down the details and steps in learning the techniques. He had many scrolls stored in his office containing the steps to learn his techniques. Those scrolls were given to Jiraiya soon after Minato died. Jiraiya took the scrolls to mt Myoboku since he figured there was no safer place to store them.

When Naruto woke up nine hours later he found himself staring at a small green toad with a small white beard short white hair and the largest white eyebrows he had ever seen on a toad or human.

"Old Frog-sama?" Naruto asked wondering what he was doing in Konoha.

"It's Fukasaku-sama you dumb youngster!" Fukasaku the elder toad yelled as he jumped towards Naruto and hit him on the head with a stick.

"ARGH" Naruto whined as he held his forehead where Fukasaku hit him "What do you want.. that-you-know-sama"

"Fukasaku-sama!"

"That-sama"

"HIYA!" Fukasaku screamed as he threw two small scrolls at Naruto "Since you refuse to train with Jiraiya-chan or 'Ero-sennin' as he has been dubbed, I have been told to give you these"

Naruto picked up the scrolls and asked "What are these scrolls?"

"Hmpf" Fukasaku crossed his arms over his chest and looked to his right "They belonged to a much more respectful blond"

Naruto tilted his head and asked "Tou-san?"

"Right" Fukasaku said in a bored tone "Anyway it was fun catching up with you kid, make sure to learn the techniques in those scrolls and get stronger" then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'Interesting' Naruto thought as he opened the first scroll then read the title of it 'Namikaze Minato's guide to a perfect first date' Naruto immediately threw it on the ground and shook in anger as he clenched his fist.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Naruto yelled.

"Yare yare, keep it down brat" Hiruzen who had been sitting at his desk the whole time smoking through his pipe said in a tired voice.

Naruto snapped his head towards Hiruzen glaring at him "What are you doing here, Monkey?"

"This is my office" Hiruzen answered with a sweat drop while Naruto looked around "Ahahah.." he laughed lamely as he scratched the back of his head. Hiruzen walked up to Naruto and picked up the scroll he had thrown on the floor and read it.

"Hmm.. You might as well keep this since you might have use for it considering that you will be forced to have multiple wifes" Hiruzen said with an evil grin.

Naruto nodded "Ahh multiple wifes, of course" he said as he took the scroll from Hiruzen then headed out of the office slowly with a goofy smile.

Naruto then turned around with his sword unsheathed "Say that again, Monkey!?"

"BAKAMONO!" Hiruzen yelled as he flew at Naruto like a rocket and slammed his fist down on his head. Hiruzen then sat on Naruto's back and laughed at Naruto who was yelling at him with murder in his eyes.

"Gahaha!" Hiruzen laughed as he tapped Naruto on the back with his fist "Idiot! It was a joke"

Hiruzen let the frightened Naruto get back on his feet. Naruto then quickly grabbed both scrolls and jumped out the closed window breaking it once again "Later.. Monkey"

"Take the door next time, brat!" Hiruzen yelled after while thinking 'I can't wait till he finds out..'

Naruto was running towards training grounds 11 his teams training grounds. He was going to barricade it and use it for the upcoming month. He would have Gamakichi and Gamatatsu patrol the training grounds and keep intruders away.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Tayuya in Naruto's apartment_

"Muhaha" Tayuya laughed as she emptied the last of Naruto's sake barrels in the sink. Even the one stored in his scrolls had been emptied. It was Tayuya's payback for Naruto being the reason why she and her team had no chance to get through the second part of the chuunin exams. But Tayuya was not done yet, tomorrow, considering it was starting to get late now, she would find Dick-wad (Konohamaru), Snot (Udon) and Moegi-chan.

She knew that both Konohamaru and Udon wanted payback on Naruto for tying them on the back of a cow and have it run around the village. All she needed to do now was find him and come up with a plan to make him pay.

* * *

_The next day_

Naruto had been training non stop in the training grounds before he fell asleep. When he woke up he drank a sake bottle for breakfast before beginning his training again. He started with push-ups. While doing push-ups he sensed four people inside the training grounds.

'No wait there's five' Naruto thought as he sensed one more chakra source which was much harder to detect than the other four.

'One of them is Tayuya.. three of them are no threat but who is the last one' He thought between push-ups.

Naruto saw a gray small ball-looking thing heading towards him 'A smoke bomb' Naruto recognized it as. He did nothing to get away from it and kept doing push-ups in the smoke that covered everything around him.

"Now get him!" Tayuya commanded the Konohamaru corps as the three kids ran up to the smoke and threw tomatoes into the mass of smoke trying to hit Naruto.

Tayuya grinned she knew that Naruto would just use a shunshin to get to safety any moment now. She would locate Naruto and jump-kick him in the balls and be done with her revenge.

A minute later when the Konohamaru corps were out of tomatoes and the smoke started disappearing they saw Naruto doing one-handed push-ups with his sword covered in tomato juice. Naruto stopped working out as he turned towards then cracking his neck "Well then" he said as he stood up and walked towards them slowly.

"Shit let's run, Kore!" Konohamaru yelled as he and Moeji turned around and ran away while Udon was stuck staring at Naruto in fear as he pissed his pants.

'Suiton jutsu?' Naruto thought as he saw the pants turning darker 'No matter' he thought as he put his right hand on Udon's head.

"What the hell Shithead he's just a kid!" Tayuya yelled as she thought Naruto was going to kick Udon's ass. Instead Naruto ruffled Udon's hair and then gave him a chocolate bar, one that his bodyguards would not get considering there were five intruders.

"Thanks for helping me work out" Naruto narrowed his eyes at Udon as he tried to figure out what to call him "Imp" he settled for.

Udon grinned "No problem nii-san!" then turned around to run after his friends.

Naruto then had to jump high up in the air to dodge Tayuya's kick as she was aiming for his most loved possessions.

"Why did you do that for?" Naruto asked as he landed.

Tayuya turned around to glare at him "It's payback for ruining the chuunin exams for me"

Naruto scrunched his nose as he answered "That's no reason to aim for my Kintama" (Golden balls)

"You deserve to be kicked in the nuts you fucking cunt" Tayuya said in her normal tone before she grinned "How about a spar, shithead?"

Naruto disappeared from Tayuya's view in a gust of wind 'Huh where the hell did he go?' Tayuya thought as she felt like something was blocking the sunlight from behind.

"Behind you Tayuya.." Naruto said slowly causing Tayuya to jump in surprise "KYAAA!".

"Hahaha!" Naruto

"Shut the hell up TEME!" Tayuya screamed as she charged him only to run into the back of an Anbu woman with long purple hair.

"Arara" Naruto said as he saw Yugao standing in front of him "So you were the last one"

Yugao nodded "I have information that I believe you should know"

"Oh?" Naruto said interested as Yugao handed him a newspaper.

"Bitch" Tayuya said as she held her head and stood up she then saw Naruto's expression turning from focused to one of anger.

"I'm leaving right away" Naruto said and was about to turn around when Yugao stopped him "Wait, since I was the one that gave you this information it is only fair if I get to come as well"

"Wouldn't the old monkey have anything to say about that?" Naruto wondered since she was an Anbu she would probably get in a lot of trouble by leaving Konoha without the Hokage's permission.

"Of course" Yugao answered quickly as she removed her mask from her face revealing a smiling Yugao "But no one can stop me from going on an adventure!"

"I see, let's go then" Naruto said to Yugao who nodded and followed him.

"Hey let me come!" Tayuya yelled as she ran after them.

"Why? You aimed for my kintama" Naruto said with a pout "You can't be trusted"

"Shithead!" Tayuya growled at him.

"Alright fine.." Naruto said slowly with a sigh "Let's meet up at western gate in thirty minutes"

"Hai Shithead/Taichou"

In the newspaper Naruto read about a story of someone calling himself Senju Keitaro 'The last Senju'. Apparently he was the head of a criminal organization that was located around the bored of rain and fire country. This person was giving him a bad name due to what his organization had done following Keitaro's orders.

* * *

_Thirty minutes later outside of Konoha's western gate_

"By the way Shithead, is the old man okay with this?" Tayuya asked.

Naruto shrugged "I don't care"

Yugao grinned "Nothing can stop this adventure"

"Uhh" Tayuya exclaimed in disbelief after hearing their answers "Well whatever.."

"Hue Hue" Naruto chuckled as he took out a volume of Icha Icha Paradise from his Kunai pouch and began reading "Indeed"

That's how they walked for another two hundred meters with Yugao skipping happily, Naruto reading and chuckling while Tayuya stared at them in disbelief. This time once again Enma stood in front of them.

"So you came old man" Naruto said as he pocked his Icha Icha "You two go on ahead I will deal with him"

"Old man?" Tayuya asked as she looked at what was obviously a monkey ninja summon. She got no answer instead Yugao dragged her to the side "Let him handle this" Yugao said with a smile.

Naruto raised his fists "Lets do this Monkey"

"Not using your sword, gaki?" Enma said as he raised his fists as well.

"I don't need it"

"Hehe" Enma said as he lowered his fists "I will remember that for next time" he said before continuing "I'm not here to stop you. I just need to know where you're heading"

Naruto threw the newspaper to Enma who read it quickly then threw it back to Naruto "Deal with it before the month is over" Enma said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto blinked as the smoke cleared "He sent a clone?" he wondered out loud as Tayuya face-palmed and Yugao chuckled.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	29. Chapter 29

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 29

* * *

After traveling for three hours by jumping from tree to tree; Naruto, Tayuya and Yugao were getting close to the area where they would search for Keitaro or anyone working for him. Now the three of them were walking on a small dirt path leading to a small village that they could barely see in front of them.

"We will try to find any information on Keitaro's whereabouts in this village" Naruto told them which Yugao and Tayuya nodded too.

Tayuya grinned as Naruto was reaching for a scroll in his shirts pocket. Naruto opened the scroll and a large wooden barrel appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Huh" Naruto lifted it "It's empty" he tossed it to the side and unsealed another barrel from the scroll.

"What the hell!" Naruto yelled as he saw the second barrel was empty as well. Naruto unsealed all of his fifty barrels at once going through them all while Tayuya snickered at his angry expression.

"They are all empty!" Naruto yelled "Who did this!?" he said looking around himself finding nothing but tree's, Tayuya and Yugao. Naruto looked back to where they came from towards Konoha.

"Monkey is this your work?" he thought out loud "That's it you're moving up on the list" Naruto said as took out a notebook from his pocket and opened a page.

"Hmm" Naruto said as he read while Tayuya moved closer to see what kind of list it was.

Tayuya eyes widened as she saw the title "People I'm going to kill in order" with Ero-sennin being first on the list and "Snake-bounty" second.

"Hehe" Naruto chuckled with an evil grin "Once I have dealt with Ero-sennin, Snake-bounty, Füka and the Fake-Uchiha, you're next, Monkey."

"You have a kill list?" Tayuya asked with disbelief.

"Of course" Naruto answered as if it was the most normal thing in the world "I have many lists."

They were getting close to the village as Tayuya asked "Am I on any of those lists?"

Naruto nodded then gave a thumbs up "You're first on the list with hot kunoichi with small tits!"

Tayuya's hair covered her eyes as she stared at the ground "Could you fucking repeat that?"

Naruto repeated it again in a happy tone now giving two thumbs up. A dark aura started covering Tayuya which gave Naruto the chills as he backed off.

"You're also top five on the nice ass list" he tried to get her to calm down "You're fourth in fact right behind Kurenai"

Naruto couldn't recognize Tayuya anymore as the dark aura was covering her whole body with her raising above her.

"You ranked me after Kurenai? I'm going to fucking kill you!" Tayuya yelled in a darker than her usual voice making Naruto narrow his eyes at her.

'Are you awake, Kurama?'

" **Yes brat. And yes, she is a jinchüriki just like you"** The perverted fox answered before Naruto could ask.

'She moved to Konoha almost three years ago' Naruto thought 'Around the time I was "brought" out of Konoha. Those bastards made another Jinchüriki' Tayuya had began the punishment as she was punching Naruto's face as he continued his thoughts.

**'Seems like it'**

'I really don't like them..'

**'Me neither'**

When Tayuya was done beating on Naruto's now deformed face she run up to Yugao with a "Hmpf". She was a little surprised when Naruto appeared right next to her using a **shunshin** without a scratch on his face and big smile.

"Can't you do better than that?" Naruto asked as he put his face close to Tayuya's "Ugly" he said before running as fast as he could towards the village. Tayuya was right behind him with the dark aura changing into a red chakra cloak as she closed in on him. Yugao was walking slowly behind them shaking her head 'Was that really necessary..' she thought.

* * *

_Five minutes later_

Tayuya had been running around the village two times already searching for Naruto. The chakra cloak had disappeared but her anger had not lessened. As she walked on the road outside a bar she heard women giggle and then a loud laugh. A laugh she recognized.

"Hahaha" Naruto laughed as Tayuya entered the bar to see Naruto with two beautiful women on both of his sides with his arms resting on their shoulders.

"Want another beer Naruto-sama?" The blond on his left asked.

"Or do you want something else?" The brunette asked as she tilted Naruto's head towards her own.

"Yes in fact" Naruto said slowly as he turned around "Ossan give me a bottle of something strong!" he yelled.

"What the hell are you doing Shithead!?" Tayuya yelled "We have a mission to do!"

Naruto did not answer as he was busy chugging down a bottle of something that looked like water but surely was not. The bartender had given him a bottle of the strongest vodka he had. The bartender wanted to teach the "brat" a lesson by having him pass out after drinking some of that. A few seconds later Naruto put the now empty bottle on the bar table then ordered two more bottles.

"Uhh" The bartender had never seen anything like that and was starting to get worried "You should probably not have any.." he was interrupted by Naruto putting the tip of his sword on his neck.

"Two more bottles.. Ossan"

"Right away.. Sir"

Naruto's earlier company had disappeared in fear after Naruto had threatened to kill the bartender. But the now drunk as usual Naruto was enjoying his new company a lot more as Tayuya sat next to him with a glass of apple-juice.

"Ossan do you know of someone named Senju Keitaro?" Naruto asked the bartender who was cleaning glass and cups on the other side of the bar table. As soon as the words left his mouth all of the people inside the bar stopped their conversation and stared at Naruto.

"Never heard of him" The bartender answered without looking away from the cup he cleaned.

"How can you not have heard of him, look at this" Tayuya said and showed him the newspaper. While she did Naruto looked around in the bar and saw a group of men leaving in haste.

" **Kuchiyose No Jutsu"** Naruto said after biting his thumb to draw some blood to summon Gamakichi.

"Yo boss! What do you need?"

"Gamakichi" Naruto said in a sneer "You let five intruders get into the training ground this morning"

Gamakichi started sweating and backing away "Come on boss there was no way me and Gamatatsu would be able to fight off an Anbu"

"Eh what ever" Naruto said causing the toad to sweatdrop "I need you to follow the group that just left this bar, go now"

"Yes boss!" Gamakichi said with a salute then jumped out of the bar in haste.

The bartender nursed his forehead with his right arm "You're a ninja?"

Naruto pointed to his forehead protector "What was your first clue, Ossan?"

"Smartass" The bartender commented making Naruto grab the sheath of his sword "Sorry sir.. If you're a ninja I might as well tell you what I know of Keitaro.."

The bartender then told Naruto that Keitaro had men controlling all small villages in this area. He and his men did what ever they wanted. Keitaro's men charged them with made up taxes that they were forced to pay unless they wanted to die. They had killed villagers in front of them before just to make a point of it. But this village was far from worst off, rumor has it that in other villagers Keitaro's men were much worse, some of them kidnappers and rapers.

"What do you make of this Tayuya?" Naruto asked his red haired companion.

"Why hasn't anyone done anything about this? This must have been going for a while for fuck sake!" Tayuya yelled in anger.

"Ossan just how many men do Keitaro have under his command?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure but I would guess thousands.." The bartender answered in a sad tone.

Naruto stood up cracked his neck "I better get to work then" he said as he grabbed the last vodka bottle remaining "We're leaving Tayuya"

"Alright shithead" Tayuya said in a low tone following him. Just as they walked out of the door to the bar into the road outside they saw Yugao leaning on the wall.

"Taichou I managed to find a detailed map with all of the villages in the area" Yugao said as she showed a rolled up piece of paper in her hand which she gave to Naruto.

Naruto inspected the map for a second before giving it back to Yugao "Lets start with this village tonight" he said as he wanted to make them believe that they were going to take their time with the mission. Naruto had no intentions to take his time, he was going to take action tonight, alone.

* * *

_A few hours later_

The village was pretty much empty of Keitaro's men from the start so there was not much for them to do tonight. Naruto had told Yugao to get a room for her and Tayuya while he would get his own room at an inn. Earlier Naruto had sent a shadow clone to meet up with Gamakichi, now he had received the memories of the clones after it had dispelled.

Naruto left the inn soon after without notifying Yugao and Tayuya.

A few hours later around Midnight Naruto with a newly opened vodka bottle in hand walked in a narrow trail in the forest. In front of him he saw three men dragging a woman with them. The woman had tape covering her mouth, her hands were tied together with a rope and another rope was tied around her neck which they used to pull her along with.

"Yo-hohoho" Naruto laughed gaining their attention.

The three men looked at each other ten back to Naruto "Get lost brat" the tallest who seemed to be the leader said as Naruto walked closer to them without saying anything.

Naruto's grin grew wider as he dragged his sword and in one move cut off the heads of all three of them **"Ittoryu: Hanauta Sancho: Yahazu Giri" (One Sword Style: Three-Verse Humming: Arrow-Notch Slash).**

Naruto removed the tape from the woman's mouth and then cut off the rope from her hands. Naruto then kept walking forward after saying "Sorry miss I seem to have killed your company.." then laughed as if he just told a funny joke.

"Wait what's your name?" The woman asked him.

"Senju.."

* * *

Thanks for reading


	30. Chapter 30

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 30

* * *

After saving the woman from her captors Naruto walked forward wobbling around for another minute before he passed out. He had drank way to much this time and needed to sleep it off. While passed out Naruto had a very visual dream. It did not feel like a dream at all to him but it had to be.

Ten hours later Naruto finally woke up. Ten hours was longer than what Naruto usually needed to sleep of a little alcohol. But now when he woke up ten hours later by someone dragging him around with a rope tied around him, similar to how the woman had been dragged last night, he felt numb. He couldn't move even if he wanted to. He couldn't contact the Kyuubi, all of his Senju chakra had been drained and the only chakra he had available was a little of his own abnormally large chakra reservoir.

Naruto had no idea who it was dragging him around or where he was. He had a hard time just keeping his eyes open.

'I must have been poisoned' Naruto thought tiredly. What really happened to Naruto however was something that was more dangerous to him than any poison.

* * *

_At the same time – The place Naruto had originally passed out_

Tayuya was pissed of when Yugao had told her that Naruto had taken action on his own during the night. Yugao had somehow been able to track Naruto's footsteps that stopped around here where they found a person who looked like she had seen better days.

Behind a large tree was a woman with long red hair wearing a white shirt and using a large green dress as a skirt. Her white shirt was covered in dried up blood and was destroyed everywhere showing a lot of skin. This woman was Uzumaki Kushina, Naruto's formerly deceased mother. Kushina had yet to wake up but she did when Yugao walked up to her to see if she was alive at all. Kushina woke up and held her head the first thing she did due to a serious headache.

"Ugh.. Where am I?" she asked as she looked around until she saw Yugao sitting right in front of her.

Yugao was gaping like a fish as she stared at Kushina in shock "Y-You.. what's your name?" she asked. Kushina noticed the konoha forehead protectors that both Yugao and Tayuya wore before she answered "I'm Uzumaki Kushina" Kushina answered calmly "Now can you answer where I am?"

"Uzumaki!?" Tayuya yelled loudly after hearing the name causing Yugao to stand up and holding up her hand "Quiet Tayuya!" Yugao ordered. Yugao knew very well who Uzumaki Kushina was and that she is supposed to be dead.

Yugao sat in front of Kushina again who was only focusing on Tayuya now, she stared at her for a while until Yugao spoke again "We're at the border of Fire and Rain country. We found you sleeping or passed out here while looking for our captain"

"I see" Kushina said in a bored tone until she smiled in a way that made Tayuya shiver "Now can you tell me where is Uzumaki Naruto?"

"How do you kn.." Tayuya began but Yugao raised her hand again to stop her.

"I'm not going to answer that before you tell me this; How are you alive?" Yugao asked.

Kushina grunted crossing her arms above her chest and looked to her right pouting, Tayuya thought she really resembled Naruto doing that. "I don't know but it has something to do with Naruto.."

"I see" Yugao answered then thought for a few seconds before asking "Are you not happy to be alive again? You seem angry"

"It's not that" Kushina said with a smile that disappeared quickly as she continued to speak "It's something that happened in Naruto's landscape last night.."

* * *

Flashback – What Naruto thought was a dream

Naruto found himself in a large bright area with no walls or floors. Something that couldn't be real which made him believe it was a dream. He saw a woman standing on front of him smiling at him.

The weird felt so real to him for some reason 'Aha.. I get it' Naruto thought as he figured out that he was actually inside his mindscape and that "So this is your real form, Kurama?"

"Huh?" Kushina responded before she got angry "Is that a way to speak to.." she was interrupted as Naruto did something that Kurama always told him to do. He never knew why Kurama always obsessed about it until now. It all made sense now, Kurama just wanted him to do it herself.

Naruto had walked up to Kushina and grabbed her tits with both of his hands massaging them "Happy now, Ero-kitsune?" Naruto asked.

"NARUTO!" Kushina screamed as she started glowing red and her hair stood up and took the shape of nine tails.

'Shit she's transforming' Naruto thought holding his hands in front of him to shield himself. After a few seconds of no one killing him he dared to look to see what was happening, the woman had disappeared and a few seconds later Naruto passed out in chakra exhaustion.

End flashback

* * *

What both Naruto and Kushina did not know was that a jutsu that Itama had created had been activated. The jutsu was activated when Naruto got close to someone who really wanted something back. It was meant for Tsunade so she could regain her youth again. But in this case it worked with Kushina for her wanting her life back to be able to live with her son Naruto.

The jutsu had not only drained Naruto's chakra and his senju chakra it had also drained Kurama of all of his chakra and that was the reason he was not able to respond to Naruto when he called.

"HE GRABBED WHAT!?" Tayuya screamed at Kushina with a red face "You.. Who the hell are you!?" Tayuya asked while Yugao was chuckling after hearing Kushina's story.

"I'm his mother" Kushina yelled back at her.

Tayuya was at loss of wards "W-What?" she stammered.

"Yeah.." Kushina said in a bored tone.

"Oh.." Tayuya then laughed lightly "He really is a shithead.."

* * *

_With Naruto_

Naruto had been moved to the headquarters of Senju Keitaro's organization. Naruto was still not able to move but he had managed to keep his eyes open. Naruto was brought to a large luxurious room that looked like some kind of royalty lived here. They sat him down in front of a person sitting in a sofa. The person reminded Naruto of the imps at home, short ugly creatures.

Keitaro, son of Gato, was his real name, short like his father and also wearing sunglasses.

"So this is the ninja?" Keitaro asked one of the underlings that had brought him.

"Yes he is the one that asked questions about you" Some of Keitaro's men had gotten word of someone asking questions about Keitaro.

 **'Oi Gaki.. Get ready to get out of here'** Kurama told Naruto as he had finally been able to recover most of his chakra.

'Yes Kurama and sorry about last night'

**'Huh?'**

'Nevermind'

Keitaro stood up from his sofa and walked up to Naruto standing in front of him. He had a stick that he poked Naruto with to gain his attention "What does a shinobi from Konoha want with me?"

Naruto looked at Keitaro and said "Imp.."

"What did you call me!?" Keitaro yelled and raised the stick to strike Naruto who started glowing orange-red as Kurama's chakra covered him. Naruto easily destroyed the rope that was tied to him with only the chakra and jumped away towards one of the men that had brought him here, the one currently holding his sword.

"Fool" Naruto said in a darker than normal voice due to Kurama's chakra as he reached for his shirts pocket to grab the scroll containing the raijin no ken. He unsealed it and stared the man down "Never let a ninja keep anything he's carrying when captured" Naruto said before using a shunshin to appear behind the man "Hehehe" He chuckled as the man's head laid on the floor. Naruto had grabbed his regular sword and stared at Keitaro "Senju.." which caused Keitaro's eyes to widened "You are.."

* * *

_Back with Yugao, Tayuya and Kushina_

Yugao was thinking about what to do with Kushina. It was a little hard to believe that she had just been brought back to life by Naruto somehow just like that. The obvious thing to do would be to take her to Hiruzen and let him decide if she tells the truth. But she can't do that before they find Naruto. They had no idea where he had gone or what he was doing after all.

"Kushina can you walk?" Yugao asked Kushina who nodded and stood up "I'm feeling fine except for a bad headache" Kushina answered.

"Good then you can come with us to find our captain"

"Your captain? Just who is he?"

"The shithead" Tayuya was the one that answered.

"Naruto?" Kushina asked surprise "He's leading a team?"

Yugao nodded and smiled "Yes captain is awesome"

Kushina didn't like the look on Yugao's face but she forgot about it and asked "Just have many years has it been since the kyubi attack?"

"Thirteen"

"Thirteen!?" Kushina yelled "How is he a captain at thirteen!?"

"Uhm bitc.. I mean Kushina-san" Tayuya said getting Kushina's attention "The fucker is also a perverted alcoholic who has no problem with killing"

"LETS GO!" Kushina screamed "I'm going to kill him!"

"Yosh! I'm with you Kushina-san!" Tayuya cheered as she followed after her fellow red head.

'Oh no, captain!' Yugao following as well. Yugao had to save her companion so they could keep going on fun adventures.

* * *

_With Naruto at Keitaro's headquarters_

Naruto was currently walking in circles around Keitaro as he sat on the ground about to pee himself in fear "You're the devil.." he said in a shaky voice looking around himself seeing the dead bodies of all of his subordinates. Naruto had killed or knocked out all four thousand men stationed at the head quarters. Naruto had freed every prisoner and sent a clone to contact the police squad in the nearest village to place the ones still alive in prison.

Naruto stopped and stared at Keitaro "Why do you creatures keep bothering me?" he asked as bent down and put his sword on Keitaro's neck "What? You killed my father!" Keitaro yelled at him and spat on Naruto who quickly removed the spit and then kept walking circles around Keitaro.

"First you bother my what-could-have-been-woman, then you humiliate by turning me into a chicken.. Now you defy my name.." Naruto said slowly as he stopped again "What the fuck is wrong with you imps?"

"You're insane!" was Keitaro's answer he had no idea what Naruto was talking about. All he wanted was revenge for his father who was killed by the bounty hunter Senju.

Naruto sighed and brought his sword closer to Keitaro once again "Senju.." he whispered before using the back of the sword to knock Keitaro out. Five minutes later the sheriff from the village he had contacted arrived with his subordinates who apprehended Keitaro and all of his remaining men.

Naruto let the police force do their job and started walking back the way he came from, at least he thought he did. He was actually walking the opposite way "I'm done" he said with a grin as he walked further into rain country.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	31. Chapter 31

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 31

* * *

Tayuya, Yugao and Kushina headed back to Konoha after finding out what happened at the headquarters of Keitaro's organization. Tayuya was the one that told them to go back since she knew that it was no point in searching for Naruto. Naruto would disappear for a while and return whenever he felt like it.

Once they got back to Konoha and Kushina got reintroduced to Hiruzen who was very critical of her since he witnessed her death. How the hell was she alive?

Hiruzen ordered Inoichi to search through her mind without finding anything suspicious and it was after that that Hiruzen started believing in Kushina's story. Since it was starting to get late Hiruzen walked Kushina to Naruto's apartment where she would stay until they could find a bigger place.

After that Hiruzen went home to the hokage mansion to sleep himself. Just when Hiruzen opened the door to his bedroom he was met with the tip of a sword pointing at him.

"You owe me money" he heard an annoying voice tell him.

"Oh?" Hiruzen said with a raised eyebrow "How so?"

"You still haven't paid me for the missions and the bounties I have brought you" Naruto answered as he walked into Hiruzen's view away from the shadows in the room.

"I have a few bottles of sake stored in the basement" Hiruzen told him.

Naruto nodded "That will do" and walked out of Hiruzen's room as Hiruzen stared at him with an annoyed expression "Don't you have someone else to annoy with these kind of problems?" Hiruzen asked him in a high tone almost a yell.

"Speak sense old man!" Naruto answered as he jumped down into the basement.

* * *

_The next day at training grounds 11_

Naruto had returned to his training after stealing Hiruzen's alcohol. After a short spar with Gamahiro Naruto had been knocked out. Now it was morning and Naruto woke up to train on a new jutsu, one his father was famous for. Originally Naruto wanted to learn the Hiraishin and he still does, but he would not have time to learn it in just one month. Instead he was trying to learn "Rasengan" the technique his father created.

On the first night of training, the night before he left to deal with Keitaro Senju, Naruto had already mastered the first two steps in learning the rasengan. Now he was working on the third and final step which proved to be the hardest one as well. Before starting his training for the day Naruto had to eat, he had forgotten about eating the last few days in favor of drinking sake and other alcoholic beverages

On his way towards Ichiraku's he walked into Mikoto who greeted him with a "Hello Naruto-kun". Naruto stared at her with thoughts of 'Do I know this person?' as he greeted her back "Hi.."

Mikoto seeing the Ichiraku ramen bar ahead of them knew exactly where he was heading as she asked "Going to eat lunch?"

Naruto stared at her with confusion as he nodded. Naruto then began walking to get away from the weird person but was interrupted as Mikoto spoke again "Would you like to eat lunch with us?"

'Free food?' Naruto thought as he turned around "Sure if it's no trouble"

Mikoto smiled "Not at all, I'm sure Midori and Sasuke would be happy to have you over"

That confused Naruto even more but that Midori name seemed familiar as if he had heard it before somewhere.

Naruto then followed Mikoto as she walked towards their home in the Uchiha district. Naruto was too busy drooling over the thought of free food to notice the Uchiha clan symbol on the signs around the district as they entered Mikoto's home.

Mikoto told Naruto that Midori should be training in their backyard and Sasuke would be returning from a team meeting soon. Naruto smiled like a fool and said "Alright I'll go see this Midori-kun then.." before rushing towards the backyard as Midori stared at the spot he stood in before, responding with a "Huh?"

Naruto walked out the door towards the backyard and stopped as soon as he saw the out of breath Midori. Midori had been working on her stamina so she had mostly jogged around the rather large backyard and varying it with sprinting.

"N-Noooh.." Naruto exclaimed as he saw Midori "Nooooooooooooo!" He yelled.

"What's wrong Taichou!?" Midori asked red faced from fatigue and embarrassment "Why are you here even?"

"Quiet, Oujo" Naruto responded as he turned towards the door with a scowl "Seems like I was tricked by the mother of Uchiha's"

"Whaa?" Midori looked at him in disbelief as Naruto moved towards her with speed. Naruto pointed a kunai to her throat and said "You're my ticket out of here, play along"

Naruto was standing behind Midori as he said that. Midori slammed the heel of her shoe into Naruto's groin and yelled "Stop it taichou!" as she was tired of her captains hatred of her clan for what she knew, no reason what so ever.

Naruto held his balls in pain as he opened his eyes slowly and stared towards Midori who had managed to got a little bit away from Naruto "I take it you're in on it as well"

Naruto grabbed his sword from his sheath and said "No matter.." slowly and began walking towards Midori who screamed and ran inside "MOOOM!"

Mikoto came running with Sasuke right behind her. Sasuke had just returned and heard his little sister scream in panic. What they saw was Midori running from Naruto grinning like a mad man with his sword equipped.

"You're not going to have it your way!" Naruto yelled with a loud laugh "LETS GO WILD!"

Sasuke got into his batttle stance while Midori just stared at Naruto with disbelief "Naruto-kun… the miso ramen will get cold…."

Naruto stopped in his steps and stared at Mikoto for a few seconds

….

"Why didn't you say so, baka-onna.."

The Uchicha's sweatdropped and then they all ate lunch together.

…

When they were done eating Naruto thanked Mikoto for the food "Thanks mother of Uchiha, I may not like you but I do like your cooking" then left the Uchiha household with haste.

Midori ran after him and once again kicked him in the balls and yelled at him "Be nice to my mother!"

Naruto turned towards her with one tear leaking from his left eye "Whatever!" he said and ran away "Stop hitting my balls!"  
Sasuske stood in a corner smirking having observed it all 'Hn. Way to go little sis, you handled that like a true Uchiha'

"MERCY!" Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts as Midori screamed. Naruto had buried his head inside her shirt and began blowing hard on her belly button in revenge.

"Who is the strongest!?" Naruto yelled.

"You taichou!"

*PSCHHHHHHHHH* Naruto blew hard once again causing Midori to laugh out of control as Sasuke took action.

"Hey! Get away from my sister you dobe!" Sasuke said armed with a füma shuriken.

Naruto removed his head from Midori's stomach and turned towards Sasuke with a bored expression and raised an eyebrow "Eh?" he responded as Midori turned towards Sasuke with a red faced scowl.

"I've been waiting for chance to get back at you" Sasuke began as he smirked "Hn…"

"You're the main reason my team failed the chuunin exams after all.."

"Hn…"

Naruto stared at Sasuke for three seconds..

Tic

Toc

…

He then turned to Midori and showed her the cover of Icha Icha volume and said "In this literature I read about oral sex, would you like to try it out with me?"

Midori had dumb smile as she nodded, she pretended as if she didn't hear before hitting him in the face with a straight right-fist.

"Teme!" Naruto responded as he jumped back to his feet facing Midori "You're getting cocky now that you're a chuunin candidate.."

"Anooo…."

"What?" both Sasuke and Naruto responded at the same time.

"Shouldn't you be asking Kurenai-sensei that? You two are dating after all?" Midori asked.

"Eh?" both Naruto and Sasuke responded.

"Eh… ehh.. ehhh. Ehhh " Naruto's echoed through the backyard.

"NAAAAAANIIIIIIII?" (WHAT?)?" yelled before asking in haste "What the fuck makes you think that?"

"Anoo…. She told us that, us as in me, Hanabi and Hinata yesterday.."

Naruto stared at Midori for a second before snapping his head towards Sasuke and back to Midori and back to Sasuke and mumbled "Seppuku?" (Suicide)?

Sasuke ha d serious expression with his arms crossed above his chest as he nodded.

Naruto blew air through his mouth and said "So be it" he then aimed his sword towards his stomach and said "Bye minna-san" Naruto slammed his sword towards his stomach and stopped just as it was about to connect and said with a grin wider than ever before "Just kidding"

Midori face faulted while Sasuke sweatdropped.

Naruto then began walking away out of the backyard to the main Uchiha district as he said slowly "Tell your mother… " he turned around and forced himself to say "I like her ramen"

Midori had wide smiled as she nodded towards Naruto's back while Sasuke glared at his back "Fuck you" he responded.

* * *

_Five hours later – At Naruto's apartment_

It was starting to get late and Naruto returned home to eat and get some sleep. The first thing he did was walk into his kitchen and grab a cup of instant ramen and throwing it into the microwave.

Three minutes later he walked Into his bedroom with his heated up ramen cup and stared at his bed with a girl with long red hair occupying it. Nothing unusual, Naruto thought as he stared to his right at the hole in the wall connecting his room to Tayuya's that had been covered up by a bookshelf.

'Odd' Naruto thought as he took of his pants and climbed into the bed.

Naruto stared at the back of the red hairs head for a few seconds before he yelled "HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET OUT OF YOU CAGE?!"

Kushina was sleeping before Naruto woke her up with his yelling responded with a "hmm?" as she turned around to face Naruto who stared at her with his jaw dropped.

"EH?" He responded.

"Naruto…." Kushina said as she jumped out of the bed.

"Kyuubi…" Naruto said slowly as he jumped out of the bed as well gripping his sword "Kurama.."

**'What?'** Naruto heard Kurama say inwardly at the same time as Kushina said "Idiot!"

Naruto looked at Kushina one more time before staring at the ground "Umm…." He reached for a scroll in his shirts pocket trying to unseal a bottle of sake, although he had forgotten that all of his alcohol had disappeared somehow. Naruto then stared at Kushina for a second before walking towards the wall connected to Tayuya's room and kicking through it "Tayuya-chan!" he yelled loudly "THERE IS A FUCKING GHOST IN MY BEDROOM! TTEBAYO"

He remembered the picture with Minato and Kushina in it in one the scrolls and realized just who that person was in his bed.

"Oi Oi!" Kushina snapped "Will you give it a break!? TTEBANE"

"SEEEEE!?" AHHHHHH" Naruto yelled as he quickly smashed the wall and ran and hid under Tayuya's bed "Take care of it… I will be in your debt.." he then added slowly "Forever.."

"What the fuck?" Tayuya responded with half opened eyes she stared down at her floor and said "What's wrong with you shithead?" she said staring down at her floor from her bed only seeing Naruto's feet sticking out.

"Tayuya…" Naruto rolled out from under the bed and then jumped into her bed and shook her "it's already entered your premises, we got no time!" Naruto responded

"Eh?" Tayuya responded confused before turning towards Kushina "What the fuck did you do?"

Kushina shook her head and said "Don't worry about it" and then grabbed Naruto's feet and began dragging.

"Naruto get back here!"

"NEVER!" Naruto yelled holding on to Tayuya's bed with all of his might.

_Three minutes later…_

Naruto and Tayuya looked at what remained of the wall between their rooms and thought 'Alright don't get that crazy bitch angry..' as the wall was completely removed connecting their two apartments.

Naruto was currently on the floor in his own room below Kushina who was sitting at his back pulling his hear.

"No more fighting"

"Alright just calm down" Naruto responded.

"No more dating older women"

Naruto snapped his head backwards in an unnatural way and said "Uh?"

Kushina shook her head and said "No more alcohol until you're eighteen"

Naruto laid still for a second before he cracked his neck as he snapped his head towards the right then left and then said "I refuse!" Naruto managed to throw Kushina off his back.

"I will now fight you seriously" Naruto said narrowing his eyes at her.

Kushina grinned as she stood up from the ground "Try me"

Naruto smiled with a bigger grin than Kushina "GOT YOU!" he yelled and pointed at her before shooting himself upwards like a rocket through the ceiling to get out of his apartment "FUCK YOU GHOST!" he screamed, the last thing they heard before Naruto's voice disappeared was "That place is dead to me!"

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	32. Chapter 32

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 32

* * *

_The next morning._

Kushina got up early at eight in the morning so she could find Naruto to find out what the fuck was his problem. But Kushina did not know where she could find Naruto, what places he is usually at. Kushina walked through the hole of the wall in Naruto's bedroom into Tayuya's bedroom.

"Tayuya wake up" she said loudly as she shook her awake.

"Kushina-san?" Tayuya asked tiredly as she rubbed her eyes awake.

"Call me Kushina-neechan" Kushina said with a smile

"Neechan?" Tayuya asked with a confused expression "But you're Naruto's mother right? You're fucking old"

"Tayuya-chan.." Kushina said with a kind smile. Just as Tayuya was about to respond Kushina slammed her right fist on top of her head yelling "I'm not old! And stop swearing ttebane!"

_Ten minutes later_

Tayuya nursed her head that had ten large lumps from Kushina hitting her earlier. Kushina had finally left after Tayuya telling her that she didn't know where Naruto was, he always disappeared and then came back. Tayuya did tell her to go ask Hiruzen as he always seemed to know what Naruto was up to and that finally got Kushina away from her. Before falling back asleep Tayuya promised herself that she would try her hardest not to piss that woman off.

* * *

_With Kushina in the Hokage's office with Hiruzen_

"So do you know where he is, you old monkey" Kushina asked in a normal tone.

Hiruzen got a tic mark above his eye as he replied "You and your damn brat show me no respect at all"  
"Just answer the question ttebane!" Kushina yelled.

"I don't know where he is" Hiruzen answered. Earlier he had sent Kotetsu to find Naruto. Kotetsu had checked Ichiraku's, team elevens training grounds and the liquor store without finding him.

"He has probably left the village again" Hiruzen said with a sigh.

Kushina frowned "Did you give him a mission?" she asked.

"No" Hiruzen said with a shake of his head.

"You just let him leave whenever he wants?" Kushina asked with a loud voice almost a yell.

Hiruzen scowled "You don't know Naruto like I do Kushina-chan.."

"What do you mean?"

"Naruto can't be stopped, you can't hold him" Hiruzen said with a smile then smoked through his pipe.

Kushina sweatdropped 'Is he Naruto's fan?'

* * *

_With Naruto_

Naruto had just woken up and removed his arms from the person he had been hugging in his sleep.

"Slept well?" A girl's voice asked.

"Yeah as well as you can expect knowing that your home is infested with a ghost" Naruto answered as he shivered.

Ino turned around to face him "Is Little Naruto scared of ghosts?" she teased.

Naruto pouted "Don't mock me Ino"

"KAWAII" Ino squealed then threw her arms around Naruto and hugged him.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched as he mumbled something. Ino let go of Naruto now standing in front of him "Want breakfast?"

Naruto remembered something important from one of the Icha Icha volumes he had read as he answered "Sorry Ino I have to train for the finals of the chuunin exams"

Yes he had to avoid meeting Ino's father at every cost.

"I see" Ino said disappointed "Will you come back tonight?"

Naruto was on top of the open window crouched looking back at Ino "Perhaps.." he answered before jumping out heading towards the training grounds.

* * *

_Two hours later_

Kushina and Hiruzen had still not been able to find Naruto anywhere in the village. Hiruzen decided to call in all of the rookie teams – except team 11 since they are busy training for the finals of the chuunin exams - to his office and assign them all the same C-ranked mission.

All members of Team 7, 8 and 10 had arrived son after with the exception of Kakashi of course. Kushina was still in Hiruzen's office now standing next to him behind the desk. Asuma stared at Kushina with disbelief thinking along the lines of 'How is she alive?'.

"Wow who's the babe?" Kiba said with drool coming out of his mouth as he leered at Kushina.

"Kiba-kun" Hiruzen said calmly before continuing "Be very careful with what you say"

"Huh?" Kiba responded thinking 'Is he threatening me?'

"Why don't you introduce yourself, shitty brat" Hiruzen motioned to Kushina.

"Alright old monkey" Kushina said with a twitch in her eye she then smiled as she turned towards the genin squads and their jounin teachers "I'm Uzumaki Kushina" this had all of them widening their eyes in surprise with the exception of the jounins, Tayuya and Shikamaru. Shikamaru responded by opening one eyelid that was previously closed and mumbled "Troublesome"

"Uzumaki?" Ino asked loudly "Tayuya do you know her?"

Tayuya nodded "Yeah I know who she is, she is…" she was interrupted as Kiba yelled out "She is the princess we are going to protect on our mission right!?"

"Hehehe" Everyone turned to Shikamaru who was chuckling with closed eyes "What's so funny, Shika?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru opened his eyes and smiled "Oh I was just imagining what would happen if Naruto found out Kiba was eye-raping his mother"

Kiba froze on the spot with his mouth open pointing at Shikamaru "N-Naruto's m-mom?" he stammered.

"Enough!" Hiruzen roared as he slammed his fist down on his desk "Team 7, 8 and 10 your mission is to find Naruto who has disappeared from Konoha. Bring him back in time of the chuunin exam finals"

"Uhm.. Hokage-sama" Kurenai spoke up before Ino could do so "I believe I alone can find Naruto and bring him here within the hour"

"Oh?" Kushina responded "And who might you be?"

Tayuya glared at Kurenai and yelled "She's the bitch I told you about!"

"Language Tayuya-chan!" Kushina yelled with her hair rising behind her scaring the shit out of Tayuya and the other genins.

A drop of sweat fell from Kurenai's head before she spoke "I'm Naruto's…" she wanted to say girlfriend, lover or soul mate but she decided on "friend".

"I see" Kushina said with a smile happy that Naruto seemed to have so many friends "Are you sure you can find him?"

Kurenai nodded "I can take you to him now; he's still in the village"

Ino breathed out in relief after hearing Kurenai speaking up. Now she did not have to explain how she knew Naruto was still in the village. Also this way she avoided another fight with Tayuya or having Kurenai come after her, she seemed like the jealous type.

"Alright then if you say so Kurenai" Hiruzen spoke "Everyone's dismissed except Kurenai"

"Hn" Sasuke responded with disappointment having missed a chance for another C-ranked mission as he turned around to leave. The genins and Asuma soon followed after him and a few moments later only Hiruzen, Kushina and Kurenai was left in the office.

"So where is he?" Hiruzen asked in a bored tone.

Kurenai chuckled before saying "Let me take you to him".

* * *

_At the Uchiha family's backyard_

Naruto was sitting on the grass in the Uchiha's backyard watching Midori as she worked on learing a new fire technique. As Midori tried again without achieving what she wanted Naruto laughed for the tenth time.

Midori frowned as she turned to Naruto "Ano Naru.. Taichou what are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be training?"

Naruto held up a bowl of ramen "I'm eating". A few minutes after Sasuke had been called for a mission Naruto had arrived at the Uchiha's door demanding that Mikoto cooked ramen for him. Mikoto did as he asked even if it was a bit rude, she wanted to get to know Kushina's son better and for him to become friends with her children as well.

Before Midori could tell Naruto to go away and train seriously she saw her mother followed by the Hokage, Kurenai-sensei and some woman she had never seen before walking into the backyard.

Mikoto was red around her eyes due to having cried just moments ago when she saw Kushina alive and well.

"Hey shitty brat!" Hiruzen yelled causing Naruto to turn around slowly raising an eyebrow at him.

"What the hell do you want ?" Naruto asked then he saw Kushina and his whole body shivered "NANI!? IT CAN GO OUTSIDE?!"

Kushina was about to run over there and kick him in the face but Kurenai was the first to act as she slowly walked over towards Naruto with clenched fists and heavy steps "How many times have I told you not to call me baka, demon, witch or 'it'!"

Naruto as if he just noticed Kurenai was here said "Oh hello Kurenai-chan" then focused on Kushina again for a second before he stared at Kurenai with a serious expression.

"Do you know any witchcraft to get rid of ghosts?"

Kurenai punched her right fist into the open palm of her left hand threateningly "Stop joking around Naruto-kun"

Naruto pouted and stared at the ground "Why do I have to do as you say baka-onna"

"What was that!?" Kurenai yelled.

Naruto who was sitting down earlier jumped up standing next to Kurenai almost saluting "Nothing, what do you want me to do?"

Kurenai motioned towards Kushina "This woman is your mother, so be nice and talk to her"

"Very well" Naruto answered slowly walking towards Kushina and Hiruzen who were whispering to each other "What exactly is that woman to Naruto?" Kushina asked Hiruzen who sighed "It's complicated"

Naruto was now standing in front of Kushina with a bored expression "Naruto my son.." Kushina began lovingly when Naruto spoke "Hey lady, would you mind showing me your panties?" he asked with a goofy smile before hell broke lose.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	33. Chapter 33

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 33

* * *

Naruto was lying on his back in severe pain. He had large bumps all over his head and his face had been deformed. Sitting on his stomach was Kushina with the chakra no longer surrounding her as she had calmed down a bit. Midori stood next to Mikoto and Hiruzen with a frightened expression while Mikoto was amused by what she had seen. Hiruzen pitied Naruto and hoped that he had had enough beating for one day. Kurenai stood on the other side as she had observed intently earlier getting a little turned on seeing Naruto getting punished like he deserved.

"M-Mom who is that scary lady?" Midori asked Mikoto who smiled gently at her "That is Uzumaki Kushina my best friend and Naruto's mother"

"Whaa?" Midori responded staring at Kushina in confusion.

Kushina saw that Naruto was finally focusing on her "Are you going to talk to me now and act like a normal person?"

"Lady at least let me buy you dinner before you jump on top of me" Naruto said winking at her as he ended his sentence. Naruto thought that since Itama's line never worked, then maybe what he had learned from the Icha Icha series would.

**'Naruto if I may'**

'What now Fox?'

**'You have not interacted much with that female flesh bag but I know her very well, so listen carefully'**

'Okay..'

**'Run for your life!"**

Naruto decided to listen to Kurama this time as he managed to dodge the flurry of punches Kushina launched. Naruto got Kushina off of him and began running with Kushina tailing him immediately.

"Get back here you pervert!" Kushina yelled in anger and embarrassment.

"You are crazy!" Naruto yelled back at her "Stay away!"

Kurenai followed them as they left the Uchiha clan compound thinking that she had to save Naruto before his life was ended.

"Yeah sorry about this Mikoto-san" Hiruzen said with a sigh.

Mikoto chuckled "It wasn't your fault"

"Ano.." Midori began but Mikoto stared at her with a serious expression and interrupted her "Get back to training"

"H-Hai!"

Kushina and Kurenai chased Naruto around the village until Naruto stopped running when they had reached training grounds eleven. Standing in the middle of a grass field was Anko looking around the area. She had been looking for Naruto for a while to ask him if he wanted help with his training. Naruto was the only one on her team that she could offer help with training after all since both Midori and Hanabi trained at home with their mother or father.

"Oh hello Anko-sensei" Naruto said standing in front of her for a second before he bent down to dodge one of Kushina's high jump kicks.

Anko sweat dropped "What are you doing?"

"Hm" Naruto thought for a while leaning his hand on his chin "I was planning on sparring against them" he pointed behind him towards Kushina and Kurenai.

Anko stared at Kushina as if she just noticed her then back at Naruto "Who is that Tomato?"

"Hahaha!" Naruto laughed loudly as Kushina had already charged Anko "That's my mom. You better run Anko-chan!"

"Oh crap.." Anko responded then ran as fast as she could away from the angry red head.

Kurenai ran over to Naruto and said with a fake concerned voice "Oh no! It looks like both your jounin-sensei and mother has disappeared"

Naruto raised an eyebrow "What about it?"

"It's unavoidable, I'll have to be in charge of your training" Kurenai said with a smile.

"Alright then" Naruto said in a happy tone "So how many sake bottles do you recommend that we drink before we start?" he asked very seriously.

Kurenai stared back at him with an expression disbelief "Seriously?"

* * *

_An hour later_

"I'm so sorry Kushina-san" Anko said as she and Kushina walked together back towards the training grounds. Anko had been scared for her life as Kushina had chased her the whole hour until Anko apologized profusely.

"I hate that nickname" Kushina said with a tic mark on her forehead "Make sure not to call me that ever again!"

Just as they was about to enter the training grounds they walked into Haruno Sakura who was looking for Naruto.

"You're that pink haired girl on Kakashi's team, what are you doing here?" Anko asked.

"Is there something wrong with her having pink hair, Anko-san?" Kushina said in a low tone glaring at her.

"N-No no It's just how I remembered her, I don't know her name" Anko responded backing away slowly.

"It's Sakura, Anko-sensei, heheh" Sakura said laughing weakly then she smiled brighly "I'm here to see Naruto-sensei!"

"Oh right" Anko slapped herself on her forehead while Kushina was thinking 'If they are role-playing I'll kill them all'

"Well he should be here with.." Anko's eyes widened as she realized they had left Naruto alone with Kurenai for an hour "Oh shit lets hurry".

* * *

_With Naruto and Kurenai_

"You need to relax" Kurenai said as Naruto was trying to charge complete rasengan in his right hand.

"You're using too much chakra" Kurenai continued as Naruto was starting to get angry.

Kurenai sighed "Hey Naruto" she said and then lowered her blouse from her shoulder letting Naruto see her tits "Look at these"

Naruto's mouth opened in surprise and at the same time he charged two completed rasengans in each hand. The rasengan's were the same size as Kurenai's tits and even had what looked like two small nipples sticking out. Kushina, Anko and Sakura arrived just in time to see Kurenai lower her blouse and Naruto form two rasenganas.

"I did it Kurenai-chan!" Naruto said releasing the rasengans and grabbing a tit in each hand "It's all thanks to these" he said leering at Kurenai's C sized tits.

"Mmm" Kurenai moaned "I'm glad I could help"

Kushina blushed as she saw it 'That was the same way Minato came up with the Jutsu, perverted blondes' not to mention Jiraiya has pretty much made it his signature jutsu over the years. Kushina just thinking of Minato made her tear up and look away as she remembered her husband and Naruto's father.

Anko however had already launched snakes at Kurenai "Kurenai you fucking cheater!"

Kurenai smiled at Naruto and said "We'll continue this another time" then ran away from Anko who chased her along with her snakes.

Sakura walked up to Naruto with a confused expression "Uhh.. Naruto what the hell were you and Kurenai-sensei doing?"

"Training" Naruto answered simply.

"By having Kurenai-sensei flashing you her tits?" Sakura asked.

"Indeed" Naruto said slowly as he looked up into the sky with a small blush appearing on his face.

"Then.. Why didn't you ask me for help?" Sakura asked with a small blush of her own.

Naruto stared her in the face then down at her chest then back to her face "Speak sense"

Sakura armed herself with a short sword and then her training begun as she chased Naruto around the training grounds with yells of "Shannaro!".

For the next hour Kushina observed as Sakura chased Naruto around the training grounds trying to get one hit without any success. This was the first time Kushina had the chance to actually see Naruto in action. Kushina was very impressed with Naruto's speed and skill, especially since he was still only thirteen.

When Sakura had finally given up she yelled "I will get you next time sensei!" Sakura would come back another day to challenge Naruto again when she had trained some more on her own. Naruto's eyebrow twitched as he watched Sakura leave the training grounds thinking 'My student is an utter disappointment'.

Naruto turned towards Kushina who was sitting down staring at him a few meters away from him.

"You still here?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Kushina asked threateningly.

Naruto shook his head quickly "W-want some sake?"

Kushina was about to reject his offer quickly but she thought about what had happened this day and shrugged "Yeah why the fuck not ttebane"

Naruto summoned Gamaken who had brought ten big barrels of sake along with him as Naruto had kindly asked him yesterday. This was not enough to refill his sake storage but it would last for a couple of days at least.

Kushina's jaw dropped as Gamaken threw a barrel at her meanwhile Naruto was upside down in another barrel drinking from it one second and then sitting in it the next. "So tell me about yourself, mother" Naruto said from within the barrel. Kushina's eyebrow twitched in response "No why don't you start.." she said in an irritated tone.

Naruto then told Kushina about his life, how it was growing up alone in Konoha and later when he was kidnapped by two chuunins. When Naruto was done telling most of what had happened before he returned to Konoha, Kushina was red faced in anger.

'I'm going to kill Hiruzen and that old perverted Senju!' Kushina thought then realized that Itama was dead and she would have to leave him to Mito-baa-sama to deal with.

Kushina then told him her story growing up after moving to Konoha. When she was about to end her story Naruto had to ask "So.." Naruto spoke slowly and Kushina listened intently "Does that mean that father never fucked the mother of Uchiha's?"

"Huh?" Kushina responded not believing what Naruto just asked as he stood up stretching his neck "Father sure was lame.."

"I should have known" Kushina growled "You pervert.."

"Mother" Naruto said slowly staring her down before pulling up a volume of Icha Icha from his Kunai pouch "In this book I read about.." Naruto was not able to finish as Kushina's hand connected with his face as she punched him hard causing Naruto to fly several meters backwards.

"Give me that book so I can burn it!" Kushina yelled "If you do I might reduce the number of broken bones in your body when I'm done with you"

"What the hell did I do?" Naruto yelled in confusion as he ran from his enraged mother.

This went on for the whole day as Kushina tried to get Naruto to have a normal conversation without success. Every time Naruto would do something that would piss her off, either drinking, being rude or perverted. As it became dark outside Kushina decided what needed to be done.

She went to talk with Hiruzen telling him that she and Naruto would be staying at a certain training ground until the month was over and the chuunin exam finals started. The training ground was the one she and Minato usually trained at, in that training ground there was a small shed with nothing but two small beds in it.

When Naruto heard about it he agreed since that meant that Kushina would train him, any woman that scary had to be strong.

* * *

_A month later – Day of the chuunin exam finals_

The training went well and mostly according to what Kushina had planned. Naruto spent most of the time training in ninjutsu as he felt that was still his weakness even though he knew much more jutsu than any other genin in Konoha. Naruto had also kept up his swordsman skills with the help of Kushina who was quite good at wielding a sword herself. Kushina used to be a part of the Anbu and had learned to use a sword there as most of the Anbu used some kind of weapon other than jutsu.

Even though most of the month was about Naruto's training, it was also about Naruto and Kushina getting to know each other and getting used to each other. Kushina had found out during the month that Naruto was actually not a pervert; he was just clueless and badly informed. There were two men she blamed for Naruto being the way he was. One was the obvious one, Itama Senju. The other was the one that Kushina always feared would corrupt Naruto; Jiraiya.

Now Kushina was sitting in the Audience at the Konoha stadium. Next to her was Tayuya with a look of jealously written all over her face as she wanted to be down there with other chuunin candidates. On her other side was Kurenai who was irritating her to no end as she would not stop calling her "Okaa-san" and being overly friendly. Kushina was staring down at Naruto who stood next to the other chuunin candidates wearing his new outfit that Kushina had given him. It was almost the same as his old one except with a few additions.

One addition was the red Uzumaki clan symbol on the back of his blue hoodie. The second addition was the reason for Naruto currently frowning. On both his blue pants and his blue hoodie Kushina had stitched on white flower frills to complete the outfit.

Everyone stared in disbelief as the Hokage and the Raikage, A, stood up and pointed at Naruto laughing loudly "Baka! Kono BAKA!" Hiruzen yelled.

"Are you sure flower boy is ready for this, Hokage?" A yelled laughing.

"Oh flower boy might surprise you" Hiruzen said talking normally as he sat down wiping the tears from his eyes as he had laughed to hard.

Mei Terumi, the Mizukage was sitting next to them shaking her head not understanding what was so funny about the outfit, it was cute. Next to her was Baki, a jounin from Suna who acted as the Kazekage due to them not having decided on the fifth kazekage yet.

As Naruto was writing down the Raikage on his "To kill list" Genma the proctor told everyone but Yugito and Midori to go to the competitors box as the first match was going to start.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	34. Chapter 34

**_Reminder of the bracket & full bracket_ **

* * *

_ Round 1 _

Yugito vs Midori

Gaara gets a bye

Kenshin gets a bye

Kankurou vs Hanabi

Omoi vs Shigure

Füka gets a bye

Temari gets a bye

Naruto vs Samui

_ Round 2 _

Gaara vs Kenshin

TBD vs TBD (To be determined)

Füka vs Temari

TBD vs TBD

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 34

* * *

The match between Midori and Yugito had started. So far it seemed like they were evenly matched as none of them had managed to get the better of the other.

Yugito charged Midori with enlarged nails with a battle cry "Nyaa" as Midori took her mothers teaching and her captains words to heart as she used a quick shunshin to get out of the way.

 **"Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)** Midori wasted no time as she launched a fireball from her mouth towards Yugito. Yugito dodged it with ease as she had decided to take it up a notch as she was now surrounded by blue chakra with one tail.

Yugito ran at a much faster speed in circles around Midori who prepared her next jutsu

" **Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)** Midori launched several small fireballs from her mouth, trying to to get a hit on the fast moving blur that was Yugito. Yugito had no problem dodging the fire attacks with her speed. It was now Yugito's time to counterattack as she had lengthened her nails making them resemble huge cat claws.

Yugito moved towards Midori with the same speed she had run at before which was faster than Midori was prepared for. Yugito slammed her long nails into Midori's shoulder easily going through her skin.

"AAH" Midori screamed out in pain.

"Give up or I will do worse" Yugito said in a calm tone.

"I give up" Midori said with tears falling from her eyes.

Genma nodded before announcing it for the audience "Winner Nii Yugito"

Most of the audience cheered for the winner while some were disappointed that the only Uchiha and one of the few survivors could not get further in the tournament.

The next two fights were even less interesting than the first one. The fight between Hanabi and Kankurou ended quickly with Kankurou as the winner. Hanabi did show a bit of improvement but in the end Kankurou who was far above genin level already won as he used his puppets to poison Hanabi who had to receive medical help after the fight.

Shigure vs Omoi was even more one sided. The match was finished in one move as Omoi was not prepared to fight someone with Shigure's speed and skill. Shigure rivaled both Naruto and Kenshin in that area.

When it was Naruto's turn to go up against Samui he was already in a bad mood since both his teammates had lost and Füka won. When Samui then proposed a bet "How about if I win you will marry me?"

"Huh?" Naruto responded in confusion.

"And if you win we'll make a baby" Samui said with a blush while Yugito, A, Killer Bee and everyone who knew stared at then with their jaws dropped in shock 'Is that really Samui?' A thought as he couldn't believe that the usual cold no nonsense Samui had just said that.

Now Icha Icha has never mentioned anything about making babies, only ways to prevent making babies. So naturally Naruto thought that since he saw those little creatures running around everywhere, everyone must be making babies.

"Alright then" Naruto agreed but he also had something he needed to say "But if I win you also need to stop bothering me about marriage!"

Samui stared coldly back at Naruto "Rejected" she said simply as Naruto sweat-dropped. Naruto was unaware of the danger he was in as multiple girls in the audience were fuming with rage hearing their conversation.

"Eh.. Okay lets begin the match" Genma announced the match to begin finally.

'Why do I have to get married?' Naruto thought as he pouted 'Why do I have to make babies?'

 **'Yeah I understand what you mean. Making babies is a bad deal, you should kill her and get it over with'** Kurama added helpfully.

'No even though she's annoying she's not a bad person'

**'You've become soft..'**

'Yeah my mom says I should always be nice and smile a lot and Naruto is a good boy' Naruto smiled the same way he did when he was about to kill somebody freaking out Samui who was staring him down.

 **'You're a fucking disgrace'** Kurama said then Naruto took action as he created a shadow clone.

"Alright here we go" Samui said as she grabbed her tanto "Not using your sword?" Samui asked as she had received information that Naruto was a very skilled swordsman.

Naruto shook his head "No I don't need it"

"As expected of my future husband" Samui said with a smirk as she ran towards Naruto and his clone.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the audience_

"That boy, his name was Uzumaki Naruto right?" A asked Hiruzen as he stared intently at Naruto.

"Yes well, that's not exactly right, his full name is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto" Hiruzen answered.

A's eyes widened "Is that so?" he asked while Mei was staring at Samui stammering "M-Marriage?"

"So where is that Senju kid? Wasn't he supposed to be in the tournament?" A asked not knowing that Senju was Naruto's alias.

Hiruzen snapped his head towards A and stared at him in disbelief 'Seriously?' he thought.

"That's him"

"WHAAAT!?" The raikage yelled "Of course it all makes sense now!"

Mei turned towards the Raikage with a kind smile and closed eyes. She opened the slowly and said "Shut up or I'll kill you"

Tayuya and Kurenai for once agreed with each other as they both glared daggers at Samui.

"That whore never stops!" Tayuya yelled.

"Doesn't she know that me and Naruto are already lovers?" Kurenai added.

"Shut up bitch" Tayuya yelled and thats how long it took for them to start fighting again.

"None of you are going to be with Naruto if you don't behave yourselves!" Kushina snapped at them to shut them up.

Meanwhile one woman in another part of the audience were chatting with her apprentice. The people who knew this woman wold have never thought she would return to Konoha for something like this.

"That's him isn't it, Shizune?" Tsunade Senju asked her dark haired apprentice who nodded a yes in answer.

"That little pervert calling himself a Senju is pissing me off" She said as she clenched her right hand into a fist.

"Calm down Tsunade-sama" Shizune said with a sigh "At least he took care of that criminal impostor" she said referring to Keitaro.

"Yeah I know but even so and to think that he turned out to be Uzumaki Naruto.." Tsunade said the last part in almost a whisper.

"Huh?" Shizune asked confused not knowing why that was anything special.

"Forget it" Tsunade said with a sigh and returned to watching the fight as it started.

* * *

_In the Academy – Iruka's classroom_

"Okay children this is the fight that I told you about earlier" Iruka said as he turned on a television at the front of the classroom "Hokage-sama wanted me to show you this fight so you will learn what it means to be a Konoha ninja" Iruka continued as the television showed Naruto and his clone standing in front of Samui.

"Look Konohamaru-chan it's onii-san" Udon said pointing at the television while Konohamaru looked at Naruto in fear.

* * *

_With Naruto and Samui_

" **Bunshin Daibakuha" (Great Clone Explosion)** Naruto had his clone explode as Samui charged him with her tanto. The explosion was easy for Samui to avoid as she just jumped backwards. When the explosion died down and the smoke cleared there wasa nothing there, no sign of Naruto anywhere. Samui looked around the Arena to find Naruto until suddenly shadow clone started appearing everywhere.

It was clear to Samui that the real Naruto was in hiding while he used clones to fight her.

"Fight me yourself. I'm not interested in fighting clones" Samui said before she started clearing out the sword with great speed.

In the arena there was one single small tree. Behind the tree sat Naruto with a bottle of sake in his left hand and his right hand doing a hand sign.

The clones were all aware of this and it started bothering them.

"It's unfair that the boss gets to drink sake and relax ttebayo" One clone spoke to the other who nodded then said "I should be the one drinking"

"No I should be the one drinking" Another clone repeated "dattebayo"

"I'm the strongest!" One yelled as the clones started glaring at each other, unsealing their swords.

They all began grinning before whispering "Senju.." and it echoed through the Arena. The next few seconds the clones began cutting each other up while laughing loudly with evil grins until there was no clone left. The scene scarred the few civilian children in the audience for life and it even bugged most of the ninjas.

Samui stared in disbelief as the smoke cleared from the last shadow clone disappearing. Naruto walked out from behind the tree with a twitch in his eyebrow "You're a tough one aren't you?" he asked Samui as he took a sip from his sake bottle.

"Cool" Samui said with a blush while thinking the same thing.

Naruto smashed the bottle with his hand and at the same time Samui got to see a vision of Naruto cutting her in half "I guess my ninjutsu is still lacking" Naruto said before unsealing his sword from a scroll in his shirts pocket.

**"Ittoryu.."**

"Proctor I give up" Samui announced before Naruto was able to move.

Genma nodded "Winner Uzumaki Naruto"

"YATTA!" Naruto yelled as he threw his right hand up the air. The audience were quiet for a moment before they gave the winner their applause. Naruto ran up to Samui and threw her over his shoulder "Lets go make that baby!"

"Yes, koi!"

* * *

_With the kages_

"S-Samui!?" A could not believe what he had seen, this was his most promising kunoichi after all.

Meanwhile Hiruzen were praying for Kushina to have mercy on Naruto.

"Baby?" Mei questioned with a tic mark on her forehead "Shut up Ao or I will kill you"

Ao stared at Mei in confusion and fear "I didn't say anything"

"BEE!" A yelled "What the hell happened to Samui!?"

"I would rap but I thought you might not appreciate that" Bee answered.

"Speak sense fool!" A yelled.

"She's in love with the fool but don't worry it's cool" Bee gave two thumbs up "Mr nine is a good boy after all"

"Damn you Minato! Damn your son!" A yelled.

Hiruzen had a cup of tea in his hand that he had been served by one of his guards just moments ago. Hiruzen took a sip and smiled smugly "Now you know pain"

"Huh?" A stared at Hiruzen as if he was retarded.

Hiruzen waved him off "Nothing.. I'm getting old"

* * *

_Meanwhile with Naruto and Samui walking up the stairs towards the competitors box_

Samui had her back to the wall with Naruto standing in front of her with his hand pushing the wall next to her head.

"Lets get this over with" Naruto said as if they were going to do some bothersome chore.

"W-We'll have to find someplace more private" Samui responded blushing.

Naruto raised an eyebrow "Why?" he asked before continuing "What exactly is it we're going to do?"

Samui sighed before leaning into Naruto so she could whisper in his ear.

"Oh.." Naruto responded nodding "I see" before turning around and walking upstairs "The deal is off" he yelled before running towards the others waiting at the competitors box. It was not that Naruto minded having sex with Samui or anything like that, it was his fear of what Kushina or Kurenai would do to him if they found out that made him run.

"You won't get away!" Samui yelled as she followed him.

* * *

**Round 2 bracket:**

Gaara vs Kenshin

Shigure vs Yugito

Füka vs Temari

Naruto vs Kankurou

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	35. Chapter 35

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 35

* * *

Naruto was now standing in the competitors box grateful towards the other blond from Kumo who was keeping her teammate from getting in. An interesting match was about to begin, Kenshin's first fight of the day vs Gaara someone who Naruto knew very little of. The insane stares that Gaara had given him and his mumblings of 'Mother wants your blood' had irked him a little however.

While Naruto waited on seeing Kenshin destroying the psychopath Konohamaru and Udon were in the middle of an argument in the classroom.

Just as the fight had ended Konohamaru had stood up and pointed at the television laughing loudly "What the hell kind of fight was that?" he had yelled.

"He won didn't he?" Udon said with a frown.

"If our boss were in the tournament, her fight would have been so much better" Konohamaru was speaking of Tayuya of course.

Udon's frown stuck in place "The Konohamaru corps have fallen.. for us to follow a girl of all things"

Konohamaru's eyes widened as he glared at Udon "You got something you want to say, Kore?"

Udon nodded not backing away "I challenge you to a fight for the position of leader of the Konohamaru corps!"

"I accept" Konohamaru said with a grin "What do you get out of this?"

Udon snorted "That should be obvious, my first act as leader will be to have us follow another boss"

Konohamaru stared at the television for a second then turned back towards Udon pointing at the television "Y-You mean that scary guy?" he stammered.

Udon grinned and nodded "Nii-san is awesome!"

Konohamaru did not understand how Udon have come to like Naruto so much, he was terrifying and Udon had thought the same thing until recently. Just what the hell had Naruto done to have Udon want him as the boss, Konohamaru wondered. The truth was that Udon thought Naruto was a nice guy for not making fun of him for pissing his pants at the training grounds.

* * *

_Konoha Stadium_

The match between Kenshin and Gaara had already begun. So far it looked as if Gaara was going to be the winner as Kenshin struggled to even get close to him. Naruto and the ninjas from the hidden mist knew better; Kenshin were not taking it seriously at all.

Gaara's next attack had Naruto think higher of him **"Füton: Daitoppa" (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)** A gust of wind created by Gaara was sent at Kenshin. The power of the jutsu was what impressed Naruto, he had recently learned the jutsu himself but Gaara's was more powerful, for now.

Kenshin jumped to the side "Seems like the weather has gotten worse ~de gozaru" he said in a childish voice still acting the fool.

In the audience on girl in particular had thought that line to be extremely funny as Sakura laughed loudly. Naruto saw it and he made sure by eye-contact with Sakura that she knew that their would be consequences.

"I'm done playing with you" Gaara said then gripped his right fist **"Sabaku Kyū" (Sand Binding Coffin)** Gaara was controlling sand he had created to fly towards Kenshin and bury him in it to create a sand coffin.

Kenshin appeared to be caught for a second as a blur moved through the sand towards Gaara **"Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū: Kuzuryūsen" (Flying Heaven Govern Sword-Style: Nine-Headed Dragon Flash)** Kenshin's quickdraw technique had hit Gaara at nine different vital spots on Gaara's body before he or anyone else could register what had happened.

Sand fell from Gaara's face as he had used the sand as an armor covering his whole body. Sand was not the only thing that fell from Gaara's face as the armor had not prevented him from getting hurt. Gaara stared maniacally at his hands that had blood on them "My blood..?" was all Gaara said before he started transforming into the One-Tailed Tanuki, Shukaku.

* * *

_Kage box_

"Shit, this is what I told you about, Hokage" Baki said with gritted teeth. He had explained that Gaara was an unstable Jinchüriki and that him going out of control was a likely possibility.

Hiruzen nodded "Don't worry the situation is under control"

* * *

_With Kenshin_

Kenshin stared at Gaara who had transformed into a miniature sand monster version of the one-tailed tanuki "Oh how scary ~de gozaru" he said before turning towards Genma "I forfeit"

Genma raised an eyebrow thinking 'Really?' before announcing Gaara's win "Winner Sabaku no Gaara"

A gust of wind passed through the Arena and a second later Jiraiya stood in front of Gaara. Jiraiya had placed a chakra surpression seal on Gaara's forehead. "You have won, calm down, rest and get ready for your next battle" Jiraiya spoke staring into Gaara's eyes as Gaara turned back to normal. Gaara fell to his knee's in exhaustion just as Jiraiya removed the seal. Gaara was removed from the Arena floor with help of the medics who would take a look at him to make sure he was not injured and could continue the tournament.

While the medics carried Gaara out on a stretcher Naruto made his move **"Shunshin no Jutsu"** he spoke as he teleported himself right next to Jiraiya. In Naruto's right hand was a ball shaped mass of blue chakra **"Rasengan!"** Naruto yelled slamming his right hand towards Jiraiya's head. Jiraiya's hair lengthened and hardened as it covered Jiraiya's whole body with the exception of one eye and his left hand **"Hari Jizō" (Needle Jizō)**

In Jiraiya's left hand he held a kunai with an explosive tag on it. Naruto jumped back at the same time as Jiraiya threw it at him.

* * *

_Kage box_

"Bee you must see this" A said with a wide smile "Look at that crazy little shit"

Bee just laughed he already knew that Naruto was crazy from the little time he spent at his mountain home outside of Kumo.

Hiruzen were busy slamming his head into the palm of both of his hands "Why now!?" he whined.

* * *

_Back with Naruto and Jiraiya_

Jiraiya's hair has turned back to normal as he now stood across from Naruto "Come on brat now isn't the time"

Naruto grinned "I believe I've told you; I never go back on my word" Naruto then unsealed his sword "That's my ninja way" he was of course speaking of his promise to have Jiraiya's head on a spike.

Jiraiya sighed as he grabbed a kunai "You never listen" Jiraiya then threw it at Naruto **"Kunai Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" (Kunai Shadow Clone Technique)** the single kunai cloned into countless kunai's all flying towards Naruto.

A massive gust of wind deflected every single kunai **"Füton: Daitoppa" (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)** Naruto had already moved to counterattack as he ran at high speed towards Jiraiya with one hand holding the hilt of his sheathed sword **"Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson" (One Sword Style: Draw and Re-sheath Technique: Lion's Song)** Naruto was succesful in cutting his target in half but the target was a shadow clone that Jiraiya had replaced himself with.

"You always fall for that" Jiraiya commented.

Naruto nodded "I'm not the only one though"

"Lets settle this" Jiraiya said and Naruto nodded in answer before they both bit their thumb to use the same jutsu.

 **"Ninpo: Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" (Summoning Technique)** Smoke covered the whole Arena after the summoning. When the smoke cleared Jiraiya stood on top of Gamahiro's back across from Naruto who stood on top of Gamaken's back.

"That frog is useless" Naruto said with an evil grin.

Jiraiya mirrored the grin "Gamaken is an idiot!"

The audience were thinking along the lines of 'What the hell is going on?' when Naruto and Jiraiya's fight started. Now they have started cheering instead thinking that this is a great half-time show the hokage had prepared for them.

Kushina however had had enough of this. Kushina jumped out of her seat and rushed down towards the Arena floor as the fight continued.

"OIL!" Naruto screamed loudly "OSSU!" Gamaken responded with gritted teeth as he was furious having been called an idiot by Jiraiya once again. Gamaken launched a large stream of oil out of his mouth which Naruto lit up with a **Katon: Endan (Fire Release: Flame Bullet)**

**"Katon: Gamayu Endan" (Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet)**

Jiraiya and Gamahiro had their own cooperation jutsu to counter with **"Fūton: Gama Teppō" (Wind Release: Toad Gun)** Jiraiya had used wind natured chakra to strengthen Gamahiro's water gun. The two techniques connected an created a large reaction of mostly smoke. The techniques killed each other almost without doing any damage to either party.

Naruto still stood on top of Gamaken but now with wet hair and wet clothes making him look like a cat that has just gotten out of the bath. The tip of Jiraiya's hair had caught on fire but he had managed to kill it off before it could do more damage.

That was all they had time to do as Kushina had managed to get down on the arena ground. Kushina stood in between the two huge toads glaring at Jiraiya "Jiraiya what the fuck are you doing to my son ttebane!?"

"Oh shit!" Jiraiya yelled as he noticed Kushina he turned his attention back to Naruto "Sorry kid we'll have to finish this another time"

"No!" Naruto yelled before turning towards Kushina "ONNA!"

Kushina turned around to face Naruto "Shut up Naruto or there will be hell to pay"

Naruto did not take the threat seriously "Isn't there a pair of dirty underwear you can wash instead of interfering in a fight between men?" She had been doing their laundry for the past month so Naruto thought there was nothing wrong with his question.

Jiraiya could not hold back his smile or laugh as he fell of Gamaken's back "GOOD ONE KID"

Kushina had already let rage take over her "You promised you would behave yourself DATTEBANE!" as she rocketed towards Naruto.

* * *

_Kage box_

'Minato your family is going to be the death of me' Hiruzen thought as he pulled what little hair he had left on his head.

"Isn't that Uzumaki Kushina?" A asked with wide eyes.

"I heard she died" Mei added.

Hiruzen did not answer instead he stared into the ground and sulked with a pout.

* * *

_With Naruto and Kushina_

The beating did not go as Kushina had planned, just as she had charged Naruto, Jiraiya had let Gamahiro return to the toad's world while Jiraiya himself disappeared. Once Kushina had reached Naruto on top of Gamaken Naruto had kicked her feet to trip her and then thrown her above his shoulder before she hit the ground.

"You let him get away mother" Naruto said in a tone that Kushina recognized.

"Not here Naruto" Kushina whispered as she staired into Naruto's back due to her upper body hanging down behind him. Kushina gripped the back of his shirt "Please"

A loud sound echoed through the Arena. In the audience Kiba, Shikamaru and even Sasuke stared in awe at what they saw.

"Wow" Kiba said.

"Was that an option?" Shikamaru wondered out loud.

"Hn.. I see" Sasuke said as he took note.

Kurenai and Tayuya both were getting a little turned on by what they saw.

The rest stared in disbelief and shock seeing Naruto slapping his mothers ass.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	36. Chapter 36

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Jutsu/Kurama Talking**

Chapter 36

* * *

Flashback – One week into Naruto's training with Kushina

* * *

The past week had been hell for Naruto due to Kushina's training regiment. The training he could handle what he could not handle was the rules Kushina had enforced upon him. Naruto was not allowed to drink sake, read Icha Icha and had to eat something other than ramen.

This day just like every other day after the morning training Naruto had sneaked out into the forest to unseal a bottle of sake and a cup of instant ramen. While doing so Naruto noticed that his ramen storage was smaller than usual. Someone had stolen ramen from him and he had only been around one person for the past week.

"Enough is enough" Naruto yelled to himself with an evil grin. Naruto remembered how Kushina always says Naruto deserves a spanking for his behavior which did not make sense since Naruto would rather take that spanking instead of the beating he usually got when he did something Kushina did not like.

Naruto decided to go back to the small shack where his mother should be cooking lunch for them. When Naruto got there he saw Kushina cooking just as he expected and when he saw her cutting up carrots he snapped. Naruto had had enough of fucking carrots.

Naruto ran up to Kushina and threw her up on his shoulder as he usually does and yelled "Did you take my fucking ramen?"

"Naruto let me down this instant!" Kushina yelled struggling to get out of Naruto's grip.

"Answer the fucking question onna!"

Kushina stopped struggling as she calmed down "N-No I didn't take your ramen ttebane" she stuttered as she spoke.

"You're lying" Naruto yelled.

"Enough Naruto if you don't let me down I'll give you a good spanking" Kushina threatened.

"Oh?" Naruto responded before raising his free left hand to start slapping Kushina's ass. Between the smacking sounds Kushina yelled "STOP! DATTEBANE", "What are you doing!? Ttebane!" until Naruto slapped her the fifth time and she started making other sounds and stoped complaining. Naruto decided it was time to let her down and did just that.

"Where are you going?" Kushina asked still sounding angry.

"If you take my sake or ramen this is what will happen" Naruto said as he backed away slowly expecting Kushina to chase after him with intent to kill him. Instead Kushina sat on the floor with a big blush on her face nodding.

Kushina returned to cooking while Naruto stared at her in confusion. Now she was quiet, nice and cooking food for him just like a mother should he thought. Naruto wondered if Kurenai would like a spanking as well. Just the thought of it made him blush.

'I guess if this is what happens after a spanking, maybe I need one myself' Naruto thought before leaving the shack to think about what just happened.

* * *

End flashback

* * *

For the rest of month Naruto gave Kushina a spanking whenever she tried to force her silly rules on Naruto. Kushina always gave in and let Naruto do as he wanted after every spanking. Then why, Naruto wondered, did she now sit on top of him punching his face on the ground of the Konoha stadium?

'This doesn't make sense' Naruto thought.

 **'It makes perfect sense you imbecile'** Kurama added.

'Explain..'

 **'How would you feel if lets say the old monkey decided to give you a spanking in front of all of these people?'** Kurama asked laughing as he imagined the scene.

'Dumb question' Naruto said as he received another punch to his face from Kushina 'The feeling I would get is the need to kill a monkey'

**'Yeah there you go! Now use that broken brain of yours and try to figure it out'**

'Oh..' Naruto had realized what he had done just as Kurama was done speaking.

* * *

_At the Konoha Academy_

Lunch break had just started for Konohamaru and his class. While the others stuffed their faces with food Konohamaru and Udon were planning on dealing with more important things.

Next to the swings on the playing ground stood Konohamaru and Udon across from each other staring each other down.

"I will win and move Konohamaru corps forward to a brighter future" Udon declared.

"I will beat you to a pulp, kore!" Konohamaru yelled and the fight started.

Moeji could do nothing but scream at them both to stop as the bloody battle intensified. Konohamaru kicked Udon's balls as Udon grabbed Konohamaru's hair and pulled. Konohamaru counterattacked with pointing two fingers into Udon's eyes. Udon cried out in pain so hard that the snot shot out of his nose and onto Konohamaru's face. Konohamaru fell back in disgust and cried "GET IT OFF, KORE"

Udon stood above Konohamaru and declared his victory "This is my win" with that statement the future of Konohamaru corps had changed for ever.

* * *

_Konoha Stadium_

'As expected' Shikamaru thought as he had just witnessed the worst beating of his life, it gave him the chills. He would never, ever, do what Naruto did as he was certain that his mother would repay him ten times worse than what Kushina did to Naruto.

While Shikamaru, Kiba and Sasuke shivered the next fight had already started. Naruto was back in the competitors box sitting furthest back staring into a corner with a dark aura around him.

The match that just started was between Yugito and Shigure. Both of them had big expectations on them to win. Yugito must prove that the kunoichi of Kumo aren't weak after Samui's fight with Naruto. That fight was a disgrace to a kumo Kunoichi in Yugito's mind and she was going to remind Samui of it.

Shigure had made a deal with Kenshin that she would deal with Naruto if Kenshin forfeited his match. Shigure had also made a deal with Mei in which Shigure had to fight against Naruto no matter what.

Both Yugito and Shigure were planning on using their strongest move from the start and end it quickly.

In the competitors box Kankurou was sweating bullets thinking about his future fight with the monster behind him. The monster that his big sister Temari had told him countless of stories about as the bounty hunter Senju. Speaking of his big sister, she was currently sitting next to Naruto and nursing his wounds from the beating he received earlier.

Kankurou turned and stared at Naruto thinking 'No way am I fighting that freak, he's scarier than Gaara'

On the ground the fight had picked up as Yugito had blue chakra surrounding her with two tails. Her nails had once again enlarged, overall she looked like a mix between a cat and a human. Standing across from her was Shigure holding a Katana with both of her hands with a dark-purple aura surrounding her.

Yugito was the one that moved first, she ran inhumanly fast towards Shigure who had yet to move. Yugito reached Shigure and tried to slam a chakra covered claw into her chest. Shigure though had with swiftness dodged the strike as she leaned down and moved behind Yugito and put her sword to her neck.

"My win" Shigure said simply.

Yugito had no trouble getting away with her speed and strenght boost from her biju. But no matter how many time she tried to hit Shigure afterwards she always missed and Shigure would appear behind her pointing her sword at a vital spot.

Yugito had no choice but to accept defeat.

* * *

_Kage Box_

"How is that girl a genin?!" A yelled out in rage "Mizukage!?" he was not happy with seeing all of the kumo genins from his strongest genin team being eliminated before the semifinals.

"You're on to talk, Raikage, Hokage and acting kazekage; you're all using trained Jinchüriki" Mei said glaring back at A.

Hiruzen just laughed "It doesnt matter fools!" he then pointed at Naruto "As soon as that idiot entered the chuunin exams this tournament was already decided"

A sat down with a sigh and crossed his arms "I guess you're right"

"Back in my day if someone yelled at the mizukage.." Ao began before Mei interrupted him "Shut up Ao or I'll kill you"

The next fight was not as impressive as the earlier one but it was way more bloody. Füka had seen how Temari had tried to get close to Naruto earlier. In Füka's mind no one was allowed to get close to Naruto, he was her chakra toy after all.

Temari had started the fight with a mass of wind jutsu that she had launched with the help of her battle fan. Füka had been able to avoid most of them with ease then ended the fight without showing any mercy. Füka had pierced through Temari's stomach into her back with the tip of her sword.

Füka was declared the winner and Temari had been moved to the infirmary with haste. Tsunade who had seen the whole fight had even sent Shizune to help the medical team to insure that Temari would survive.

Everyone looked forward to Naruto's next fight hoping he would show something of what he did in his little 'Argument' with Jiraiya earlier. They were all disappointed though as Kankurou had given up before even getting out of the competitors box. Kankurou was quick to get out of the box though after surrendering due to the look Gaara gave him and Naruto's evil laugh.

"What's the matter sand ninja are you scared as well?" Naruto had walked up to Gaara and stuck his face into his.

"One more word Uzumaki" Gaara said calmly "And I will end your life"

"One word" Naruto said then jumped back as Gaara had launched a large column of sand out of nowhere. "That's it" Naruto yelled "Füka bring your fucking teammate as well and come at me, all of you"

"You want to fight us all?" Füka asked with a laugh "Fine with me"

Shigure disappeared from her spot next to Füka and appeared next to Naruto "You and me.. against them" she whispered with long breaks between each word as usual.

"Why!?" Naruto asked with a whiny voice "That's no fun!"

Gaara did not care about teams and who was going to fight against who as long as he got to kill Uzumaki Naruto. Gaara launched another column of Sand towards Naruto who this time had to jump out of the competitors box. Naruto had jumped down to the arena ground and Shigure just as before had appeared next to him.

"You.. take.. him" Shigure said slowly which was starting to annoy Naruto a little "I'll.. take.. Füka"

"Yeah Yeah" Naruto said quickly with a twitch in his eyebrow "Just get going already!"

Shigure turned towards Naruto and smiled "Dont.. lose.." she then moved towards Füka who now was standing across from them next to Gaara. Gaara was walking slowly towards Naruto with clenched fists and glaring at him with hate "I'll kill you!" he yelled.

* * *

_Kage Box_

"Shouldn't we stop this, Hokage?" A asked since this was not how the chuunin exams worked.

"I think we should let them do as they wish, we've already seen enough after all" Mei added her two cents.

Hiruzen sighed "I blame Naruto for all of this and I'm going to give him extra chores" Hiruzen coughed into his hands "I mean missions, as punishment for his behavior today"

"I'm just worried Gaara goes out of control and releases the one-tail" Baki said then continuing "I also think the teams are somewhat unfair"

"That's right!" A yelled slamming his fist down on the armrest on his chair "One on three; the blonde gaki vs the rest would have been more fair!"

Baki shook his head "No I just thought that those two one the same.." he was interrupted as Mei turned towards him with a sweet smile "Shut up or I'll kill you"

Hiruzen nodded "That settles it then.."

The final fight Naruto and Shigure vs Gaara and Füka then started.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	37. Chapter 37

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 37

* * *

Naruto stared with disinterest at Gaara as he scratched his ear while Gaara kept yelling at him.

"I'm gonna kill you Uzumaki!"

"Mother wants your blood!"

Gaara's psychopathic yells were gaining the attention of both Shigure and Füka who had stopped their fight to stare at Gaara with questioning looks on their faces.

"Come on Senju! Entertain me!" Gaara yelled once more.

Naruto's eyebrows started to twitch in annoyance as he stared at the shortest participant of the chuunin exams trying to intimidate him.

"I'll kill you and everyone whose close to you" Gaara yelled "All to prove my existence"

Gaara waited no further to make the first move as he raised his hand and at the same time sand flew out of the gourd he carried on his back. Gaara controlled the sand moving it towards Naruto, he split it up into countless of sharp sand shurikens **"Suna Shuriken" (Sand Shuriken)**

Naruto who looked as if he was busy daydreaming with a dumb look on his face barely managed to dodge by jumping high up in the air at the last second. "You trying to kill me, teme!?" Naruto yelled out comically.

Gaara answered by launching his next attack this time with the sand in one big clump moving it towards Naruto up in the air. The sand surrounded Naruto preventing the audience to see him.

"This is it Uzumaki! I will enjoy seeing your blood pour down from above as you die!" Gaara yelled with a crazy laugh.

**"Sabaku.."**

**"Shunshin no Jutsu!"** Gaara was interrupted as Naruto appeared in front of him.

"You talk too much" Naruto said with a grin as he gripped his sword. Naruto whispered "Senju.." as he moved fast to get in front of Gaara "Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson" (One Sword Style: Draw and Re-sheath Technique: Lion's Song) Naruto's attempt to slash Gaara was easily blocked by Gaara as he had used sand to block it.

"Pathetic!" Gaara mocked Naruto who raised an eyebrow before two clones appeared behind Gaara.

"Jinchüriki, huh?" Naruto said slowly in a low tone.

Gaara ignored him "A clone or two won't matter, it will still be the same, your death" Gaara laughed maniacally as he ended his sentence.

Naruto's clone spoke simultaneously as chakra chains appeared from their arms **"Kongō Fūsa" (Adamantine Sealing Chains)** meanwhile the real Naruto in front of Gaara was charging up chakra in his right hand preparing a **"Rasengan!"**

* * *

_In the audience_

Kushina smirked as she saw Naruto use the technique she had taught him. This was the perfect opponent to use it on as well, she was a bit worried about Naruto going overboard however. Kurenai and Tayuya stared in disbelief at the technique.

"Is that a kekkei genkai?" Tayuya wondered out loud.

"I'm wondering the same myself" Kurenai added.

"Uh-huh" Kushina answered "It's the kekkei genkai of the Uzumaki clan"

"Whaat?" Tayuya asked "So it is possible for me to learn it as well?"

"It's not impossible" Kushina answered with a smile.

The three of them turned their focus back on the battle as they heard Gaara's screams of pain due to Naruto having slammed the rasengan in his gut. As Kushina expected Naruto was about to go overboard..

* * *

_With Naruto fighting Gaara_

Naruto grinned as he turned towards his clones who were still holding down Gaara with the chakra chains "Alright release him"

The clones nodded and did as they were told. They then moved to form a triangle surrounding Gaara. The first clone did a series of hand signs **"Doton: Doryūheki" (Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall)** the clone created four walls surrounding Gaara creating a square formed cage.

As the other clone prepared another Jutsu the real Naruto decided to payback Gaara for the trash-talk before the fight "Is this all you got, runt of the Sand Village?"

"I'll kill you!" Gaara yelled and sand exploded out of the cage moving in all directions.

"Arara.." The clone said with a bored laugh before using a strong water technique that most jounin would have trouble using at an area with no source of water around.

 **"Suiton: Suishōha" (Water Release: Water Colliding Wave)** the clone was controlling a giant spiraling vortex of water above Gaara. The clone released the water sending it down like a huge wave into the earth cage bringing all the sand with it back in.

The real Naruto jumped high above the cage and did a series of hand signs **"Raiton: Sandāboruto" (Lightning Release: Thunderbolt)** Naruto had extended both of his arms charging up the lightning bolt in both hands before throwing it down into the cage.

Gaara's loud screams of pain was all that was heard for a few seconds until it became deadly quiet in the arena. One thing was sure and that was the victor of the fight, Gaara had for the first time been defeated in a very one-sided battle.

* * *

_With the kages_

The raikage pointed at Naruto with his right hand in an open palm "What the hell?" he asked the hokage who's jaw was on the ground 'Just how much did you improve in a month, Naruto?' he thought.

"Very impressive" Mei said.

"Yes but back in my day there was never a genin that.." Ao added but was interrupted once again by his leader "Shut up Ao or I'll kill you" Mei said with a glare then turned towards the Hokage with a kind smile "I must meet with this Naruto after the exam has ended"

The Raikage nodded "I want to meet him as well" while Hiruzen snapped his head back and forth between them thinking 'What are they after?'

* * *

_Back with the competitors_

As the kage's spoke they witnessed a fight that looked to be even more one-sided than Naruto and Gaara's. But as Shigure and Füka were both swordsmen who relied on their speed and skill and less on their strenght their fight was decided in one single strike. Shigure stood behind Füka who was sitting on the ground with a large cut covering her stomach with blood pouring out.

"How!?" Füka yelled "How are you this strong!?" tears formed around her eyes as she the thought 'I have trained every day and I'm still not close to her or Kenshin'

The medics rushed the Arena ground to pick up both Gaara and Füka as Shigure answered "Because.. I have.. people to fight.. for"

Füka snorted "Tch.." before she closed her eyes and rested as the medics carried her out on a stretcher "It won't be the same next time" was all she said as the audience erupted into cheers and applauded the two winners.

Naruto looked around the arena In confusion "OI" Naruto yelled then pointed at Shigure "We're not done yet!"

Shigure turned towards Naruto and answered "This.. is what.. we decided upon"

"You don't want to fight?" Naruto asked squinting his eyes at Shigure in confusion "You chicken?"

Shigure frowned "I don't.. want to fight.. Instead.. I have.. a proposition.. for.. you" taking a long time between words as she always does.

Hiruzen was happy with ending it here as well before Naruto do anything more crazy and most importantly before he shows the visitors any more of his skills. "Winners of the chuunin exam, Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha & Kosaka Shigure of Kiri!" Hiruzen announced to the audience who once again cheered for the winners.

As the audience cheered Shigure was whispering into Naruto's ear who was listening with interest. What Shigure told him and what she offered sure was interesting.

* * *

_One hour later_

Naruto had returned home to his apartment where Kushina was waiting. He and the other participants of the final exam had been told to meet in the hokage's office tomorrow morning. In that meeting all of the kage's & acting kage's would be present to announce who did and did not get promoted to chuunin.

When Naruto arrived at his apartment he immediately got starting on important matters. He emptied all of his scrolls containing ramen so that he could hide it somewhere else. Hiding it in scrolls was futile due to Kushina being a far better seal user than himself and would have no trouble opening the scrolls.

While Naruto was busy taking care of business Tayuya, Ino & Kushina had almost the same thing on their mind. Tayuya and Ino had decided that now was the time for them to strike. Today was the day they were going to defeat Yuhi Kurenai. Kushina had a different reason why she wanted to meet Kurenai. She wanted to find out just who exactly Kurenai was to Naruto. She was only looking out for her son after all, it had nothing to do with those dreams she had had recently.

** Flashback – Kushina's dream last night **

* * *

_Kushina stood in the kitchen of Naruto's apartment wearing her regular clothes a green dress that went down to her knees. She also wore a white shirt under the dress and underwear. Currently Kushina was cooking dinner and to no ones surprise today's meal was ramen. Kushina heard Naruto's voice as he stood behind her in the door to the kitchen "Is that my ramen, dattebayo?"_

_Kushina turned around to face him "So what if it is, ttebane?" she responded. Kushina face turned red as Naruto frowned and moved towards her "You never learn, do you?"_

_'Oh no' Kushina thought 'Is he going to spank me? Humiliate me, ttebane!?'_

_Naruto stood right in front of Kushina facing her with the same frown on his face "You have been a bad onna.. ttebayo"_

_'Here it comes' Kushina thought as she bit on her lip._

_Naruto put both of his hands on Kushina's shoulder and pushed her down on the ground. Naruto pulled down his pants and his underwear while Kushina yelled "Naruto what the hell are you doing ttebane!?"_

_Naruto grinned at her as his dick poked her lips "Stop acting the fool mother, you know you want it" before forcing his dick into her mouth._

_That was when Kushina woke up_

* * *

**End flashback/dream**

Kushina had had similar dreams for the last two weeks of training. She would wake up and ask herself "What is wrong with me?" before crying into her pillow.

As Kushina was heading towards the front door of the apartment she walked pass Naruto who was standing with his back to the wall staring at her with suspicion.

'He is looking at me as if I'm some piece of meat' Kushina thought and bit her lip as she passed Naruto. Naruto was thinking 'You know about my ramen, don't you? GHOST!?' he still did not believe that his mother had come back from the dead, that woman was just a ghost, a ghost after his ramen & sake.

When Kushina closed the door behind her after walking out of the apartment Naruto remembered something important. He had still to pay back that 'Baka-onna' for deceiving him during Anko's training before the exams.

Naruto grinned as he sat down in his sofa. In front of him was a table with a bottle of sake that Naruto wasted no time to open and take sip from it as he thought out a plan to get his revenge.

* * *

_With Kurenai_

Kurenai is currently sitting on her balcony sipping on some wine she had just poured for herself. On the table was a photo of Naruto that she stared at talking to herself "Good job today my love" she took another sip as she touched Naruto's whiskers on the photo "Tomorrow I believe it's time for our third date" and Kurenai knew what was expected to happen at the end of the third date.

Kurenai heard a loud scream causing her to drop her glass of wine in surprise. She exclaimed "Eh?" in surprise as she saw Tayuya and Ino coming flying towards her from above.

"Die bitch!" Tayuya yelled.

"We'll get you this time, Kurenai-sensei!" Ino added.

Kurenai ignored them as she heard someone knocking on her front door and moved aside as Tayuya and Ino landed missing her completely.

"Nice moves old hag" Tayuya said crouching on the floor of the balcony next to Ino. Kurenai just shook her head and walked to open the door where she was surprised to see Uzumaki Kushina standing with a mysterious smile on her face "Hello Kurenai-san.."

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	38. Chapter 38

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 38

* * *

 

Kurenai smiled "Please come in, okaa-sama!" Kurenai lead Kushina inside to her living room which was connected to her balcony. On the balcony was Tayuya and Ino now sitting on two chairs around a small table glaring at Kurenai.

"Oh I didn't know you had company" Kushina said as she noticed them.

"Company?" Kurenai asked sounding confused "I don't.."

Kushina pointed at Tayuya and Ino and when Kurenai acknowledged them she smiled and said "Oh you mean those two losers of love?"

"HEY!" Ino yelled pointing an accusing finger at Kurenai "You haven't won anything yet Kurenai-sensei!"

"That's right cunt!" Tayuya added.

Meanwhile Kushina had a tic mark on her forehead with her eyebrow twitching "About that.. Could you tell me about your and Naruto's relationship?" She asked Kurenai who smiled brightly "With pleasure Okaa-sama!"

* * *

_Meanwhile with Naruto_

Naruto had realized that getting payback on Kurenai was not as easy he thought. He knew to little about this woman and did not know how to make her suffer. In fact Naruto did not know much about any female at all and figured he needed help to make this mission of his a success. That was why Naruto was now currently knocking on Nara Shikamaru's front door.

According to the information Naruto had gathered this Nara Shikamaru or "That Shika guy" as Naruto would refer him to, was the smartest guy in his age group. So Naruto figured if this Shika guy was so damn smart he should know how to make Kurenai suffer. The information was of course gathered after hearing Chouji talk about Shikamaru during Anko's training before the chuunin exam.

Since it was starting to get a little bit late, one irritated Nara Shikaku opened the door. Naruto's knocking had interrupted his silent staring at his bed room wall.

"Hello Shika" Naruto greeted as the door opened and when he saw Shikaku he raised an eyebrow an thought 'When did he get those scars?'

"Aren't you that guy who tied for first place in the chuunin exams?" Shikaku said with a yawn.

"Indeed" Naruto answered while thinking 'Of course that smart-ass would point out that I tied instead of won' with a frown.

Shikaku tilted his head and stared at Naruto lazily while Naruto was lost in his thoughts. They did that for another two minutes until Shikaku asked "So, what do you want?"

'He figured out I want help, as expected of a smart-ass' Naruto thought before answering "I need you to help me deal with a deceiving, cunning, trickster-demon-onna"

Shikaku raised an eyebrow "Demon-onna?" he asked his voice a bit shaky. Did those exist? Was there anyone scarier than Yoshino out there?

"I'm sorry but.." Shikaku was interrupted as his wife Yoshino called from the kitchen "What's that dear?"

"Huh? Nothing dear!" Shikaku called back "Troublesome.." he mumbled.

"Okay because I thought I heard someone say demon-onna" Shikaku heard knuckles cracking "Do you know anything about that?"

"Ahahah" Shikaku laughed as he sweated then turned paler than Orochimaru "Sorry dear I just remembered I have some really important jounin commander work to do!" he yelled and rushed out of the door.

"Move it Uzumaki!" Shikaku yelled out "That is if you want to live"

"Troublesome.." Shikaku mumbled as he ran.

An angry brunette who wore clothes similar to his mother but in different colors armed with a frying pan was all he needed to see to shunshin after Shikaku.

Five minutes later on top of the Hokage Monument

Shikaku and Naruto were panting and sweating as they stared down on the village from the mountain. They had been running nonstop to get away from that woman with the frying pan.

"W-what the hell was that?!" Naruto yelled in a shaky voice.

Shikaku laughed loudly while Naruto thought he had figured it out himself "Well that was my lovely.." he was interrupted by Naruto "So you have one as well?"

"Huh?" Shikaku responded.

Naruto put his face close to his and yelled "A ghost?!"

"Eh no that's not.." Naruto interrupted him again "I will help you with your ghost problem if you help me deal with Kurenai" Naruto had a ghost himself and he had figured out how to deal with them as he showed during the chuunin exams.

"Kurenai?" Shikaku asked while thinking 'This evening might turn out better than what I had planned' Shikaku thought that but doubted it would be better than staring at his wall in peace.

"Yes" Naruto said grinning evily "However, she's a trickster witch and shouldn't be taken lightly"

"Okay so tell me everything about your situation with Kurenai" Shikaku said with a barely noticeable smile as Naruto told him how Kurenai had tricked him during Anko's exams and the many punishments and other things he had to endure.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Nara's home_

Shikamaru just woke up from a nap due to all the noise earlier. He decided to ask his dad what was going on but could not find him anywhere in the house so he settled on asking his mother. He found Yoshino who seemed more irritated than usual sitting in the kitchen sipping on a cup of tea.

"Mom what was all that noise earlier about?" Shikamaru asked but at the same time he was getting ready to run back to his room and lock it if his mother was in a bad mood.

Yoshino turned to him and glared "Your father thought it would be funny to give me a new nickname"

Shikamaru swallowed slowly before asking "What kind of nickname?"

"Demon-onna" Yoshino said with a smile that terrified Shikamaru and haunted him in his dreams. Yeah now was the time to run and hide in his bedroom, why the hell did he get out of there anyway? Everything is always just so troublesome.

As Shikamaru turned around to leave he heard his mother speak "That was before he ran off with that blonde friend of yours"

"Blonde friend?" Now this did not make sense to Shikamaru the only one he could think of was Ino but why would she have anything to do with this.

"Why would Ino be here so late at night?" Shikamaru asked.

"Ino?" Yoshino asked with a chuckle "Are you dumb? It was that Uzumaki kid who won the chuunin exams today"

"He tied" Shikamaru was quick to answer as he ignored that his mother had just called him dumb. Shikamaru then began thinking. Why would Naruto want to see his father. Shikamaru imagined something involving drinks, his father making up plans and Naruto executing the plans.

"This might be the end of Konoha as we know it" Shikamaru said as a drop of sweat fell from his forehead "I have to find them!"

"Troublesome.."

Yoshino stared at Shikamaru's back in confusion as he ran towards the front door thinking that he was overreacting. The punishment she would deal out later to Shikaku would hardly be a threat to Konoha.. She sighed "Troublesome kid"

* * *

_At Kurenai's apartment_

Kushina wore a proud smile currently after hearing Kurenai telling herself about her and Naruto. Apparently Naruto was quite the gentleman. Meanwhile Tayuya and Ino were pointing at Kurenai accusingly saying things like "No way" and "Liar".

**The story Kurenai told earlier**

* * *

Kurenai and her genins belonging to Team 8 had been attacked by four ninjas of rain village. One of them a jounin and former Konoha shinobi, Rokusho Aoi. Aoi had three chuunin level accompanying him. The chuunins defeated Kiba and Hinata quickly but struggled a bit with Shino. But her students fought bravely.

Kurenai herself was distracted by seeing her students lose and even more so after hearing what the rain ninjas had planned for her and Hinata later. Due to her being distracted Aoi managed to get the upper hand in their battle as he had her pinned on the ground. Just when she thought there was no hope a shiny figure moved out of the trees towards them.

It was a handsome young blonde man riding on a toad he wore fabulous white clothes and a big black mantel. The young man got off of his toad and looked at her students and said "This is horrible I shall defeat these scoundrels and avenge my friends of Konoha"

The noble toad riding prince then made short work out of the chuunins and Aoi impressing Kurenai with his skills.

"That's what happens when you go up against the force that is Konoha" Naruto said standing tall before the corpses "May your souls rest in peace"

Kurenai then told Naruto to bring a sword that Aoi used which he had stolen from Konoha. Naruto did as Kurenai told him and then he took a good look at her.

"My lady, you're hurt" He said with concern.

Kurenai blushed "It's fine I can walk" she said but Naruto would have none of that. He gently lifted her and then carried her bridal style "I will carry you back to Konoha, my lady"

The prince then made three clones to carry her genins the same way as the gentleman he was. After a few hours the prince needed a little break as he had been running while carrying them for hours. He had brought with him a fine wine which he offered Kurenai before reading her some poetry. Kurenai then thanked him for saving her and her genins and commented on how he was a lot stronger than she expected for a young man as himself.

Naruto had then blushed and scratched the back of his head and replied "My skills lacks in comparison to your beauty, Kurenai-hime"

* * *

**End of story**

"Naruto really did all that?" Kushina asked in awe.

"Kushina-nee don't believe that crap!" Tayuya yelled "The shithead would never wear anything like that or talk that way and more importantly; FINE WINE, POETRY?! REALLY?!" she yelled her question comically. Tayuya along with Ino waited eagerly on Kurenai to answer, instead Kurenai ignored them in favor of answering Kushina.

"Yes kaa-sama. Naruto has always been a gentleman" Kurenai blushed "Last time I went shopping he even offered to carry my bags"

Kushina jaw dropped she never thought Naruto could be so.. nice.

"Liar!" Ino yelled red with anger "When Naruto was in my bed last month he told me you forced him to carry those bags as punishment!"

Kurenai, Tayuya and Kushina only heard "When Naruto was in my bed" and ignored the rest. Kurenai was thinking of ways to get rid off Ino without leaving any trace while Tayuya was cracking her knuckles mumbling "You fucking bitch".

Kushina looked as if she was figuring something out before asking "Are you Inoichi's daughter by any chance?"

"Ah, yes" Ino bowed politely "I'm Yamanaka Ino, sorry for not introducing myself"

Kushina smiled kindly at Ino who now stood up straight again "Don't mind that, what a sweet girl you are" She definitely liked the idea of Ino being Naruto's girlfriend more than the old succubus that was Kurenai.

Tayuya nudged Kushina to get her attention "Kushina-nee! Didn't you hear what she just fucking said?!"

Kushina nodded slowly "I'm sure you got the wrong idea and besides I doubt anyone ever slept with Naruto" she thought back on the time Naruto had fallen asleep in her bed during their training. Kushina had not seen him in the dark at first and attempted to climb into the bed. She was stopped by the tip of Naruto's sword pointing at her throat. Kushina had jumped back In surprise and noticed that Naruto had done It all in his sleep before she decided to settle for the bed that Naruto used to sleep in normally.

"Yes I agree with kaa-sama" Kurenai said smiling brightly. After all there was no way Naruto would ever sleep with someone other than her, ever. Meanwhile Kushina's eyebrow twitched due to Kurenai still calling her 'Kaa-sama'

Tayuya and Ino looked at each other thinking along the same lines then shrugged simultaneously.

"I want to hear more about you girls and if possible about Naruto. How about a little trip to the bathhouses, my treat?" Kushina said. She didn't have to wait long for the girls to accept the offer.

* * *

_With Naruto and Shikaku_

Naruto and Shikaku was walking along a road in Konoha. A road very close to Aburame Shino's home, said Aburame Shino was close enough to listen in on their conversation. Shikaku was currently telling Naruto about his plan on how to deal with Kurenai.

"Are you sure about this?" Naruto asked.

"Troublesome" Shikaku answered immediately "Yes, you have to capture her for the plan to work, we need her to be alone"

Naruto frowned on the thought of being alone with Kurenai "I see.. so be it" he answered and Shino who was listening on narrowed his eyes at them. Shino did not like what he heard, where those two planning on attacking his sensei? He decided that he should go tell his teammates; Kiba and Hinata about this and work with them to stop Naruto and Shikaku.

If everything went according to Shikaku's plan, Naruto would be a man by tomorrow. Shikaku laughed at the thought "Kukuku!"

"Are you mocking me?" Naruto said with a hand reaching for the sheath of his sword.

"No no no" Shikaku said hastily then faked a cough "Guess I'm catching a cold"

"Ngh... Hmpf" Naruto responded as they walked further down the road towards Kurenaii's apartment.

Now Naruto and Shikaku was after Kurenai who was with Kushina, Ino and Tayuya heading towards one of Konoha's bathouses. Shikamaru was trying to find Naruto and Shikaku to prevent them from endangering Konoha. Shino, Kiba and Hinata was soon to follow Shikamaru going after the two but for a different reason; saving Kurenai. But those aren't the only ones plotting plans.

One Sarutobi Konohamaru was at the Konoha Academy's playground swinging on a swing with his right hand clenched into a fist.

"Everything's your fault! Blonde bastard!" Konohamaru muttered.

* * *

_Three unknown figures.._

A woman sat on a roof top staring at the Konoha village with a bright smile "This seems like a great night for an adventure"

Another woman was in her apartment currently wearing a newly bought black dress that showed a lot of skin. It barely covered her thighs and showed much cleavage.

'Are you ready for that reward I wonder?' she thought with a big grin.

A girl with boobs way to big for a thirteen year old had made a cat costume for herself. It was all dark so she could easily sneak around during the night. She got the idea of the cat costume due to her teammates tenant and cat like tendencies. This was the costume she would use to capture her fiancé and take him with her home to Kumogakure.

It was just a regular evening in Konohagakure.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	39. Chapter 39

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 39

* * *

It did not take long for Naruto and Shikaku to reach Kurenai's apartment. After knocking on the door once they stood there sighing and scratched the back of their heads for ten minutes.

"I believe she is not at home, Shikataro" Naruto said to the elder Nara.

Shikaku covered his eyes with his right hand and whined "Troublesome.."

Naruto unsealed a bottle of sake from a scroll he carried around in his shirts pocket.

"You drink?" Shikaku asked him and only received a raised eyebrow in response.

Naruto stared at Shikaku for a while before shaking his head and gulping down the contents of the bottle in a few seconds.

"Lets find her"

"Troublesome.." was Shikaku's immediate answer as as he followed after Naruto who had went ahead off him "If you had booze you could at least share some"

"Don't worry I raided the old monkeys basement recently, I'm not running out anytime soon" Naruto said as he unsealed another bottle of sake and gave it to Shikaku who grinned "Thanks buddy!" and slammed his hand on Naruto's back.

"Hue hue, indeed" Naruto chuckled next to Shikaku thinking 'So this is what it's like to have friend'

They made their way down the stairs of the apartment complex and walked down the road. Watching them from the shadows was the one that Naruto thought he was talking to, Shikamaru. Shikamaru had followed them for a while now to prevent them from doing anything that could hurt Konoha.

As Shikamaru was about to move to follow them he saw something interesting. There were more people out this night following the two. First it was young Konohamaru accompanied by an old man with long white hair that looked like a hermit to Shikamaru.

"I'm telling you brat a surprise attack would be stupid" Jiraiya told Konohamaru who he had met up with earlier and heard his story. Jiraiya decided to help Konohamaru get revenge on Naruto.

"Then what am I supposed to do you old pervert!? Kore!?" Konohamaru yelled at the man.

"Don't call me that!" Jiraiya yelled back and slammed his fist down on Konohamaru's head "A surprise attack is out of the question you will end up with you head cut off before he even realizes who you are"

"Aww that hurt!" Konohamaru whined on the ground holding his head.

"Walk it off, brat!" Jiraiya yelled dragging Konohamaru along as he did not want to lose Naruto. This was a good opportunity for him to one up Naruto as well. If he could somehow help Konohamaru defeat Naruto he was sure to be embarrassed and Jiraiya would make a joke out of him for days to come.

Above Shikamaru was someone that was trying not to get caught just like himself. An Anbu woman with long purple hair wearing a neko mask.

"It's getting interesting" The woman said before she jumped to another rooftop following after Naruto.

Shikamaru face-palmed and mumbled "I knew it.. troublesome" the end of Konoha was near.

Just as Shikamaru had foreseen the inevitable doom of Konoha had begun as Naruto had been attacked by an unknown girl in a full body black cat woman suit. She had used a rope as a lasso trying to capture Naruto but failed as Naruto would not be easily caught like that. Narut had jumped aside and yelled "What do you want teme!?"

"Is that a way to call your future wife? Not cool" Samui said as she walked forwards from the shadows into Naruto's view. She placed her hands below her chest and pressed her breasts together while doing so.

"I will be taking you home with me to Kumo since you have promised to give me your children"

Shikaku began laughing out control as Naruto was about to rage out of control. That was not only because of Samui and her antics it was mostly due to the white hair that had surrounded him capturing him. Jiraiya had caught him and was now ordering Konohamaru to end it.

"Take him out brat!"

"YOSH! Here I come Kore!" Konohamaru armed with a baseball bat jumped into view and ran towards Naruto whose eyebrows now twitched unnaturally fast in irritation.

When Konohamaru had reached Naruto, Naruto tilted his head to the right and stared Konohamaru down "Give me your best shot imp!"

Konohamaru did hesitate for a bit but not for long. Konohamaru raised the bat and hit Naruto as hard as he could straight into Naruto's face hitting his nose in the process.

Naruto did not even react to the hit and asked "That all you got?"

"Imbecile!" Samui yelled and threw the rope at Konohamaru capturing him instead "I will castrate you for hurting my man" she said calmly as she pulled the rope and Konohamaru back towards her.

"Let go of me now, Ero-sennin" Naruto said with closed eyes.

Jiraiya did let him go and then jumped in front of Naruto and laughed at him "How could you let a little kid like that get a hit on you, you wimp!" taunting him as he laughed.

Naruto threw a quick punch that Jiraiya couldn't dodge. Jiraiya held his face in pain "What was that for?"

"Listen you old pervert I don't have time for your antics today I have more important matters to attend to, you're in the way" Naruto said firmly with no room for discussion.

Naruto turned to Samui and said "Release the imp and get out of our way Kumo-onna" Naruto yelled at her. Samui let go of the rope and hung her head in defeat "Is there something wrong with me?" she said in a low tone as she raised her head to look at Naruto "Am I ugly?"

Naruto grinned and leaned in towards Samui and whispered "You are many things but trust me, you are not ugly" then kissed her cheek. Naruto then ordered "Shika" to get moving.

'This is gold' Jiraiya thought as he scribbled down notes in his notebook.

Samui did not listen as she was still dazed from the small peck on her cheek earlier 'He kissed me! He kissed me! He's so cooool' she thought over and over again.

Naruto and Shikaku were already on their way with the same people following minus Konohamaru who had had enough for one night. Jiraiya had not however as his pervert-senses spiked and knew that something good would come out of following Naruto.

When Naruto and Shikaku had gotten further down the road Shikaku asked "Is that normal?"

"Is what normal?" Naruto asked.

"Jiraiya, the thirds grandson and girls from other villages attacking you?"

"Hmm" Naruto thought on it for a while "I guess it is, what about it?"

"Troublesome" Shikaku said chuckling "Can I expect more attacks this night?"

Naruto thought on it again before answering. He knew that Yugao was following him as she usually did. This night she was alone which was unusual since usually the elder hyüga sister would be doing the same. Those two never attacked him or bothered him so he did not have a problem with them following him around. He could not sense anyone else following them or come up with someone who would want to attack him other than the hokage, due to Naruto stealing his booze.

"No I don't think so" Naruto answered as they walked into another road as they turned a corner. The first thing they saw was Konoha's most popular bar. Without hesitating Naruto entered the building seeing his chance to score some booze without having to reach into his storage scrolls.

Even though the bar was full of people, ninjas and civilians, Naruto had no trouble reaching the bar stools and yelling out his order "Throw me five bottles of sake, on him" he pointed at Shikaku who shook his head and mumbled "Troublesome" before ordering two bottles for himself. Two bottles was enough for Shikaku who had already had two bottles at home.

A few moments later Naruto had finished his five bottles and yelled for the bartender to bring five more raising his sword threateningly. Anyone getting in his way now would pay the prize of getting in the way of the Senju.

* * *

_One hour later_

Every single person had been threatened by a wasted Naruto armed with his sword. This had resulted in most of the visitors leaving the bar. The owner and the bartender did not care much about that though as Naruto by himself ordered more than most of them together anyway while Shikaku paid the bill.

Naruto slammed his empty glass that was filled with beer earlier on the bar table. "Ugh" he groaned "I shouldn't have had those three barrels of sake earlier"

Shikaku almost spit the beer out of his mouth as he stared at Naruto in disbelief "Troublesome.." there was now way he was telling the truth anyway.

Naruto turned towards Shikaku and frowned "Let's get going"

Shikaku nodded in response as Naruto began walking out of the bar whispering "Senju.."

"Troublesome.." Shikaku mumbled following after him.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Kurenai and the others_

The girls had finished up in the bath and were already dressed again and on their way back to their homes. After walking for about five minutes in silence just enjoying the quiet evening Tayuya yelled "Kurenai is a fucking whore!"

"Language Tayuya!" Kurenai yelled and slammed her fist down on top of Tayuya's head.

"Don't mind her Okaa-sama, she is just jealous because she has realized that I am the woman that has Naruto's love" Kurenai responded with a smug smile.

"Liar! You're a dirty liar!" Ino yelled with a finger pointing at Kurenai accusingly.

No one responded because they were a bit surprised as Anko walked into the street. Anko was wearing a tight black dress that reached down to her knees. All in all she looked gorgeous in the dress and would no doubt catch the interest of any man looking like that.

"Oh it's just you" Anko said with a sweatdrop seeing them "Still fighting over Naruto?" she asked.

"Silly Anko" Kurenai chuckled lightly "Why ever would I need to fight for something I already have?"

"I swear Kurenai-sensei one more word and I'll fucking rip your tits off from your chest!" Tayuya said with a bit of chakra from her bijü leaking out.

"Well keep on fighting, I'm rooting for all of you" Anko said with a light wave before heading the same way she was earlier.

"Excuse me Anko-san, where are you heading?" Kushina asked since she was curious while she was dragging Tayuya's ear for the choice of words she used earlier.

"Oh me?" Anko said with a wide grin that reminded them all of Naruto's smiles "I'm looking for Naruto to give him a very special reward" she winked at them and then disappeared in a shunshin.

"R-Reward?" Kushina stammered then got lost in her own daydreams, no doubt having another dream of Naruto taking advantage of her.

"She must be stopped at any cost" Kurenai spoke to herself "If Anko as much as lays a finger on my Naruto I will go rogue"

Tayuya and Ino stared at Kurenai with shocked expressions "I will have to kill her and then take Naruto with me, we will have to live on as missing ninjas"

Kurenai went on and on about how she and Naruto was destined to be with each other no matter the circumstances while Tayuya and Ino used that chance to get a head start in trying to find Naruto.

* * *

_With Naruto currently in the Hokage's office_

"Am I... lost?" Naruto wondered out loud. Shikaku responded with long sigh while Hiruzen asked "You think?"

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	40. Chapter 40

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 40

* * *

"Am I... lost?" Naruto wondered out loud. Shikaku responded with long sigh while Hiruzen asked "You think?"

Naruto was often drunk but rarely this drunk as he stared at Hiruzen in confusion "Didn't I tell you to bring me another drink?" he asked the old Hokage thinking that he was talking to the bartender in the bar they had left earlier.

"It's late Naruto I don't want to deal with your silly antics right now" Hiruzen said with a frown as Naruto unsealed his sword from a scroll in his shirts pocket.

"It's been so long since I cut someone" Naruto grinned in in a way that could only be described as "Ichimaru Gin"-like. Naruto closed his eyes as he spoke again "Don't make me do it, dattebayo"

"Shikaku! Why are you two drunken idiots here?!" Hiruzen yelled as he had had enough. It was late and Hiruzen would much rather go home and sip on some sake of his own, not knowing that he no longer has any sake.

Shikaku sighed then pouted as he mumbled "Troublesome" before scratching his beard "I'm helping Naruto score a date with Kurenai-san"

Hiruzen's eyes widened "Go on.." as if Shikaku had just told him about something very important.

"Naruto here asked me to help him in fact, he went on and on how he HAD to see her tonight" Shikaku smiled dumbly with a small blush "Young love.."

Hiruzen nodded sagely "It's a surprise they haven't gotten a room already"

 **"Sanjuraku Pondo Ho!** "Naruto yelled as he swung his sword in the air towards Hiruzen launching a long range attack from his sword. Hiruzen easily dodged it by ducking under his desk. His wall and windows behind him could not be saved however. Shikaku's jaw dropped as he stared at the destruction of the Hokage's office.

"Shitty brat!" Hiruzen yelled carving up the sleeves of his shirt.

"The fuck did I do!?" Naruto ran as he had started realizing the danger he was in and the fact that the man behind the desk, not a bar counter, was the old man and not a bartender.

Naruto ran down the corridors of the Hokage tower with Hiruzen chasing after him. When they reached the bottom floor and Naruto ran outside, Shikamaru who was still on the rooftops nearby was able to localize Naruto again.

'Troublesome.. as I expected' Shikamaru thought with a frown. Shikamaru had observed that he was not the only one in hiding watching the events that transpired below him. Hinata, Kiba and Shino was on a rooftop nearby mumbling about protecting their sensei. Not Hinata however she was here to help Naruto with what ever he had planned for Kurenai.

Shikamaru's jaw dropped as Naruto and Hiruzen had stopped running and yelling. The reason for that being that Naruto had turned around and hit Hiruzen in the face with a right straight which caught Hiruzen off guard.

Hiruzen was able to shake off the pain from the punch easily but did not get the chance to retaliate due to the genins of Team 8 having jumped into the scene to defend him.

"Naruto! What are you doing to Hokage-sama and what is this I hear about you going to attack Kurenai-sensei?" Kiba yelled out his question as he stood from across Naruto and Hiruzen with Shino and Hinata behind him all three in battle stances. Hinata was looking around the area searching for Kurenai with an evil glare.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he hiccuped before replying "How do you know about the mission?" he was referring to the very important mission he and Shikaku was on to get pay back on "The baka-onna".

Hiruzen had managed to get up on his feet and was making his way back towards the hokage tower "There will be consequences of this Naruto" he turned around and grinned "I have booked a meeting for you and my toilet for tomorrow, it hasn't been cleaned in years"

Naruto's eyebrow twitched at that since he was probably the last one that cleaned it before he "disappeared" from Konoha. Cleaning Hiruzen's toilet was one of the many chores he had to endure after pulling one of his worse or better pranks depending on how you look at it.

Kiba and Shino's jaw dropped as Hiruzen walked away "That's it?" Kiba asked not believing that Naruto would get away with attacking the hokage just like that. Hinata nodded with closed eyes 'As expected of Naruto-kun' she then opened her eyes and fidgeted with her fingers "H-Hello N-Naruto-kun"

Naruto turned his head towards Hinata and looked at her for a second thinking 'Do I know this person?' then turning back to Kiba immediately with a scowl "Answer the question or I will take action" as he grabbed the sheath of his sword.

Kiba held up his hands in defense "Whoa" he exclaimed and backed away with slow steps "This is just what Shino told me. I hardly believe it myself"

Naruto grinned "Who is this Shino?" Naruto sounded very excited while asking.

Kiba just threw his left arm in Shino's direction and pointed at him. Naruto turned towards Shino who nodded back to Naruto "I overheard your plan to attack Kurenai-sensei earlier. That's because you and Nara Shikaku were almost yelling it"

Naruto grinned even wider 'A spy' he thought and was about to make his move when something else caught his attention. Something more interesting than the spy. It was the target of the mission, Kurenai Yuhi.

Kurenai walked over to them slowly with her arms crossed under her chest "Kiba, Shino and Hinata what are you three doing here at this hour?"

"Kurenai-sensei?" All three asked at the same time turning towards her with a surprised expression on their faces.

"There you are" Naruto said slowly as he walked towards Kurenai "Baka.. Baka-onna"

The genin of Team 8 was shocked Naruto had the balls to call Kurenai that. This could not end well for him. Hinata however were cheering Naruto on in her mind and calling Kurenai worse things than that.

"Naruto I have told you to call me Kurenai-chan or Kurenai-hime!" Kurenai yelled out in frustration as Naruto had made his way over to her. Naruto lifted her up from the ground and carried her bridal style "Would you let me treat you to dinner, hime?" Naruto asked as he stared down at Kurenai with a smile.

Kurenai smiled brightly and moved her close to Naruto to plant a kiss on his cheek "Of course, koi!" which caused Naruto to get a tic mark above his eyes "G-Great.." he exlaimed "After that all we have to do is make sweet love to each other and then you will be stuck with me forever". Yeah, Naruto did not understand all the details of the plan. Or why this was considered the best payback in "That Shika guy's" mind.

Kurenai blushed madly as she stuttered "D-Did you just propose to me?"

The jaw's of the genin of team 8 could not drop any closer to the ground as they stared at their jounin sensei and former classmate in disbelief.

"I proposed something" Naruto said fast without a care and without thinking.

"I accept!" Kurenai cheered happily and moved closer to Naruto again this time throwing her arms around him then moved in for a normal kiss. Naruto at first tried to move his head back to avoid the danger but accepted the situation. Once Kurenai's tongue entered Naruto's mouth Naruto started to get into it himself. They played with their tongues for about thirty seconds until Kurenai ended the kiss.

Naruto dropped her on the ground and walked in the opposite direction "What the fuck have I done?" he mumbled as he started moving faster "What the hell did I do to deserve this?"

Kurenai frowned as she nursed her bum that got hit from the fall. Naruto turned around and stared at her with confusion "Are you coming?"

"Huh?"

"Well you're my woman now, right?"

Kurenai nodded happily.

Naruto grinned "Good. I expect you to move in with me and keep any in-human objects away from me"

Kurenai sweatdropped "Of course" She knew about Naruto's fear of ghosts and that he still thought of Kushina as a ghost.

"I also wanted to try out oral sex" Naruto continued while Kurenai made her way over to him.

"I want that as well"

"Great.." was all Team 8 and Shikamaru who was hiding on a rooftop nearby heard as they slowly disappeared from their view.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Tayuya and Ino_

Tayuya and Ino was taking a break from their search of Naruto, something Tayuya suggested. They are sitting on a bench in Konoha's biggest park. Tayuya had asked Ino to let her take a break to catch her breath, which was a lie. Tayuya had started thinking while they were looking for Naruto about why they did it in the first place. Tayuya's exact thoughts were 'It's not like I like him or anything'.

There was something about Naruto that made Tayuya want to get to know him, not just because they share their last name. Tayuya grew up in a small village close to wave country. She lived in an orphanage until she was six years old. She left the orphanage on her own because she hated it there due to the way she and the others were treated. She lived on her own on the streets for another year until Orochimaru found her.

Tayuya was wearing dirty clothes, she could not remember the last time she bathed or showered with anything resembling soap and she was starved when Orochimaru found her. Orcohimaru offered food, a place to live and the chance to become strong under his care. There was no way Tayuya could decline such an offer, so she followed the man not knowing anything about him.

The next four and a half years she worked for Orochimaru and his underlings. Tayuya was stationed at one of the hideouts where Orochimaru held prisoners. Tayuya's job was to help the warden – who was the one in charge of that hideout – by serving food to the prisoners and cleaning the building. Tayuya did not complain because at least Orochimaru held two of his promises, her getting fed and having a place to live.

That was until one day when she was woken up by a lot of commotion. All she could hear was people screaming and cheering. One sole man had on his own managed to capture or kill everyone loyal to Orochimaru and freed the prisoners. That same man was standing in the doorway to Tayuya's small room she slept in. The mans eyes widened as he saw her before he spoke "Come with me if you want to be free"

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	41. Chapter 41

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 41

* * *

Tayuya decided to go with the man who she had first seen as an enemy. It was not like she had much choice in the matter anyhow. The man made similar promises as Orcohimaru had given her, promises of training to get stronger.

Half a year passed. During that half a year Tayuya spent traveling with the old man who she now called "Ero-sennin" a nickname he rightfully deserved. Tayuya did not know much about Jiraiya other than him being a a powerful perverted hermit who used toad summons, but she did not complain. This past half a year has been the happiest of Tayuya's young life, Jiraiya held his promise to train her as Tayuya was on her way to catch up with other kids receiving training in the academy of the ninja villages.

Tayuya and Jiraiya got close as well as they gained something of a father-daughter like bond. But their training stopped suddenly one day when Jiraiya had received a message from a woman who Tayuya now knew to be Kiba's mother, Inuzuka Tsume. Hiruzen had sent Tsume to find Jiraiya to deliver an urgent message. That message was that Naruto was missing from the village and Jiraiya was to drop everything he was doing to help in the search of Naruto.

Tayuya did not understand what was going on or why they had to stop traveling together. All she was told was that she was going to stay in Konoha for a while under the Hokage's since Jiraiya had to leave for something very important. Tayuya knew Jiraiya well enough by now to realize that there was no point in arguing about it. Tsume along with Tayuya then headed towards Konoha together while Jiraiya summoned as many small toads as he could.

"Find my godson" Was the last thing Tayuya heard Jiraiya say before he disappeared and the last time she saw him for a whole year. In Konoha Tayuya had been given an apartment which happened to be next door to Naruto's old apartment.

On Tayuya's second day in Konoha she was already to start at the ninja academy entering into a class of her own age group. This was before she had been made into a jinchuriki.

* * *

_With Tayuya and Ino_

As Tayuya thought back on what happened before she arrived at Konoha she had started shedding tears unknowingly. Ino who had just been enjoying the quiet evening in Konoha's park sitting next to her friend saw Tayuya's tear and asked in a concerned tone "Tayuya? What's wrong?"

"Huh what?" Tayuya responded quickly then widening her eyes as she realized she had been crying. "It's nothing" She wiped her tears away and forced herself to smile "Don't worry about it, cunt"

Ino frowned as she stared at Tayuya for a while, she knew there was something bothering Tayuya but she also knew there was no point in asking her about it. Instead Ino smiled and asked "Ready to find Naruto-kun?"

Just as Tayuya was about to answer 'No I don't want to anymore' Naruto and Kurenai entered the same road the bench that they currently sat on was placed at. Kurenai as in usual order was being carried by Naruto who seemed to have sobered up a little judging by the terrified expression on his face.

Tayuya forgot everything she thought about earlier as she rushed over towards the two with impressive speed. She jumped high in the air and kicked Naruto in his face with both of her feet, an impressive move to say the least "Fucking shithead!" Tayuya yelled.

Naruto had dropped Kurenai as he landed on his bum on the ground. Naruto scratched the back of his head as the thought out loud "Where is that drink I ordered?" he was still waiting for the bartender to bring his order. Tayuya's kick seemed to have gotten Naruto thinking of other things than completing the mission.

Unknown to them all while they were here Naruto's clone was being treated to a very nice show given by Naruto's jounin sensei, Mitarashi Anko. Anko had found Naruto before Naruto and Shikaku had reached the Hokage tower and asked him to make a clone and have it follow her. Anko had then stripped out of her dress and her bra only leaving her panties on. Now Naruto got what he always asked for, to see her panties.

The real Naruto has just received those memories after the clone popping and now he was contemplating what to do. Everything was starting to get troublesome. While Naruto had always had plans of having multiple girlfriends, he was not sure he was ready for that right now, especially after what Shigure had offered him after the final fight of the exam.

Naruto was a resourceful man however and always had a plan. Naruto quickly created two clones and had them throw both Tayuya and Ino over their shoulders while the real Naruto carried Kurenai bridal style like earlier. Ino yelled at Naruto to throw away the others while Tayuya hit him on his back "Let me go shithead!"

"What is the meaning of this, koi?" Kurenai asked in a very irritated tone.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched as he answered "Quiet onna"

Naruto planned on bringing them all back to his apartment so they could all spend the night in his bed like Tayuya normally did. On the way back to his apartment he ran into Anko and decided to bring her as well, creating another clone then threw her up on his shoulder.

A minor miscalculation in Naruto's plan is that he forgot about Kushina living in his apartment, and she as his mother would probably have thing to say about all of this. Fortunately for Naruto Kushina had already fell asleep on his couch after a long masturbation session fantasizing about Naruto fucking her.

What Naruto did not expect to happen when he let go of the girls after reaching his room, was that the fourth shinobi world war broke out. Naruto would not get a single moment of rest this night. Naruto did not know how or when it happened but some time during the first hour of the girls "wrestling" as he called it another girl had entered the battle. Yugao had been bored with watching and decided she had to show who was most suited to date her captain.

* * *

_Six hours later_

It was five in the morning when the girls had finally fallen asleep, all of them shared the small space next to him in his bed. Kurenai hugging Naruto to herself while Tayuya spooned Naruto as she usually did on Naruto's other side while the others lay next to them.

"I'll have to get a bigger bed" Naruto noted. He had started to sober up a bit and was wondering what all of them were doing in his bed. The last thing he remembered from last night was going into a bar with that shika guy.

The sound of someone knocking on his bedroom window broke him out of his thoughts. Outside stood Hiruzen staring into his room with disbelief written all over his face.

Naruto opened the window and asked "What do you want, monkey?"

Hiruzen's eyebrows twitched "I want you to be in my office in an hour. You me and some other important people have much to discuss"

Naruto frowned "Does this have anything to do with white-pantie-onna's offer?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"The female kenjutsu user from the mist village wearing white panties" Naruto said with a sigh.

"White panties?" Hiruzen shook his head "Idiot" he scolded as he slapped Naruto on top off his head "Also what am I to take of this situation?" he pointed at the girls sleeping Naruto's bed.

Naruto closed his eyes and chuckled lightly "You tell me" then jumped out the window deciding that he did not have any reason to stay there any longer. He would not get any sleep with them there anyhow. He was more interested in finding out what the old man wanted from him.

Hiruzen were happy that he had a chance to speak with Naruto for an extra hour. He had some idea's he would like to share with him.

* * *

_One hour later – Hokage office_

Naruto had a lot to think about after talking with Hiruzen earlier, some of his suggestions were interesting to say the least. Just a few minutes ago they were joined by the rest of the people that would participate in this little meeting. Hiruzen's two advisors, Homura and Koharu. The Raikage and his brother Killer Bee. The Mizukage and her advisor Ao and the last person was Shigure.

Hiruzen opened up the meeting by throwing Naruto a green vest made for Konoha chunins "Your promoted" Koharu and Homura just nodded at Naruto who shrugged in response before putting his new vest on.

Hiruzen turned towards Mei "You have the word, Mizukage"

Mei nodded then turned towards Naruto and Shizune standing in front of the village leaders "I believe Shigure has already told you what this is about"

"She requested help with a mission, yes" Naruto confirmed. Naruto was very interested in this mission since it involved Fuuka and the ones she's been working with in secret.

"What Fuuka has been doing is unacceptable and she will deal with the consequences. More importantly we need to deal with the people handling the whole slavery business" Mei continued as Naruto nodded in response "Even before seeing your skills in the exams you were known as the bounty hunter Senju, a dangerous assassin"

Naruto grinned widely "I had to make money somehow, dattebayo"

The Raikage snorted out a laugh after hearing Naruto's verbal tic while Mei repeated it "Dattebayo?" squinting her eye sat Naruto in confusion.

Hiruzen sighed "Get on with it Mizukage"

Mei frowned at Hiruzen, she was sure he meant that she should go on and get married already "Marriage?" she asked with closed eyes.

"No Mei-sama, tell the mission details" Ao said not wanting his leaders antics to hurt this new alliance between the four major villages.

Mei wore an evil smile directed at Ao "Shut up Ao or I'll kill you"

"Y-Yes mam"

"Listen onna, old people and the dumb Raikage" Naruto said with a frown "Is there anything you can tell me about the mission that Shigure doesn't already know?"

'Did he call me my onna?' Mei thought with a wide smile before answering "No she's the one that has gathered most of the information"

Naruto turned towards Shigure and spoke loudly "Then let's get going" before turning and walking towards the door.

"So you accept the mission, then?" Mei asked.

The only response she got from Naruto was a quiet whisper "Senju.." Shigure had followed after him and moments later they were gone from their view.

A stunned Mei stared at the door in confusion when Hiruzen spoke "I already told him about the mission and yes he accepted it" Naruto and Shigure was going to travel to a land far away from elemental nations to a country ruled by a corrupt kingdom. The very same kingdom Fuuka had brought slaves to from the elemental nations.

The meeting did not end there. The kage's discussed on who they would promote from the participants in the chuunin exams. They also had various suggestions on how to strenghten the new alliance. One very interesting suggestion by the Raikage who had offered to let one of his teams work for him in Konoha for three years. Mei had suggested a marriage between her village and her own but that was declined after she requested to have Naruto marry her which would have him move to the mist village with her.

Before leaving Konoha Naruto only spoke with one person.

* * *

_At Naruto's apartments_

"Hey wake up" Naruto said staring down at his mother sleeping on the couch.

"Naruto?" Kushina said in a tired voice "What is it?"

"I'm leaving on a mission" Naruto said which had Kushina's eyes widen "What mission?"

"Can't say" Naruto was not allowed to discuss the details of the mission with anyone "Mother. I have a request to make"

Kushina smiled happy to be called Mother again instead of ghost "Sure, Naruto"

"I want you to keep my friends, the friends that are currently in my room, safe while I'm gone"

"Your room?" Kushina asked in confusion, did he have a sleep over?

"Yes mother" Naruto said simply before walking away "Take care, mother"

"You too, Naruto" Kushina smiled at her son as he left the apartment. She was curious to find out who his friends were so she slowly walked towards Naruto's room. Moments later she was yelling her lungs out "I WILL KILL YOU NARUTO! TTEBANE!" as she saw Kurenai, Ino, Tayuya, Anko and Yugao sleeping in Naruto's bed with messy hair wearing nothing but a bra and panties. The rest of their clothing had been destroyed during their cat fight anyhow.

* * *

_Outside Konoha's southern gate_

Naruto whose face was now covered by a white anbu mask that resembled a toad walked next to Shigure who wore a kiri hunter nin mask.

"Don't slow me down, white-pantie-onna" Naruto then speed up as he jumped up towards the tree tops.

"That's.."

"My.. line" Shigure responded slowly as she appeared in front of Naruto who grinned and sped up even more.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	42. Chapter 42

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 42

* * *

When it was time for promotions no one was surprised to find out that Naruto was the only one that got promoted of the Konoha ninjas. All three sand ninjas were promoted while Yugito was the lone Kumo ninja to get promoted. From Kiri once again all three were promoted, even Fuuka who for some reason had disappeared during the day.

Anko had asked on where Naruto was and only received the same information as Kushina had given her earlier in the morning "He's on a mission". When Kurenai had found out that he had left without even a good bye, she was furious and made note to force Naruto to take her out on a date when he got back home.

* * *

_One week later_

After a week there was still no word from Naruto which meant that the mission he was on would take a long time. Today Tayuya and Kushina had been working all morning as they had moved their belongings from Tayuya's and Naruto's apartment into Kushina's new house. The house had been given to her by Tsunade Senju who owned several large houses within the Senju clan compound.

The house was rather big, a lot bigger than their old apartments. The house had five bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen and a large living room.

When Kushina and Tayuya were done with the moving they decided to head over to a bathhouse to get cleaned up and enjoy a nice warm bath. When they got there they were not surprised to find Jiraiya outside the bathhouse with a perverted grin planning on peeking on the women's side no doubt.

"Ero-sennin?" Tayuya asked surprised seeing her old father figure.

Jiraiya face-faulted at the nickname while Kushina giggled "That suits you, you old pervert"

"Hmpf" Jiraiya snorted "You still don't get it do you, Kushina-chan?"

"Eh?" Tayuya responded while Kushina got a tic mark on her forehead as she waited Jiraiya's yell of "I'm not just a regular pervert. I'M A SUPER PERVERT!" holding both thumbs up in front of him with a dumb grin stuck on his face.

"Pervert or not.." Kushina spoke as she gritted her teeth "You do remember what happened last time I caught you peeking?" she asked with a sickening smile.

"Geez Kushina-chan, why do you always have to think the worse of me?" Jiraiya asked with fake tears "I'm only here for research" Jiraiya did remember what happened last time. It was over fifteen years ago. Kushina and Mikoto had caught him peeking on them and then beat him up so bad he had to spend two days in the hospital.

"Enough!" Tayuya yelled "Get the fuck out of here, Ero-sennin! If I find out you fucking peeked on me I'll cut off your balls!"

Jiraiya snorted once again "Hmpf" before walking off with his head down "Who would want to peek on you anyway, snotty brat"

"What did you say, fucker!?" Tayuya yelled as she ran after Jiraiya who sped up after being chased by the fiery red head. "Ohoho! I'm only interested in women with a nice figure!" Jiraiya laughed away with Tayuya's anger only growing.

Kushina shook her head at the antics of her late husbands teachers antics. Jiraiya would never change and that may be for the best. Now she could enjoy a bath alone and let Tayuya spend some time with the one that saved her from Orochimaru. She had talked with Tayuya about her past and knew what Jiraiya was to her.

* * *

_Ten minutes later_

Tayuya had finally been able to catch the pervert "I got you now, Ero-sennin!" or so she thought as the Jiraiya she held down poofed into smoke as another Jiraiya appeared next to her.

Jiraiya snorted out a laugh "It will take a hundred more years of training before you can catch me, brat!"

Tayuya had moved behind Jiraiya as he spoke and now pointed a kunai to his throat "Could you repeat that?"

Jiraiya sweatdropped which had Tayuya laughing at this expense. Jiraiya choose to sit down next to a tree in the training grounds they had been running off too. Tayuya sat down next to him as he asked "So how have you been since wave?" Tayuya and her teams mission in wave country was the last time she had a chance to talk with Jiraiya due to Naruto's unexpected appearance.

Thinking back on that night made Tayuya annoyed..

**Flashback – The night Jiraiya appeared in wave**

* * *

Tayuya was surprised to see Ero-sennin of all people show up in wave. This was the first time she saw him since he had to leave her three years ago to go find someone that had disappeared. It was obvious to her now that the one he was looking for was Uzumaki Naruto, the very same person Tayuya wanted answers from on who he was and why they shared their last name. Tayuya also did not like that Naruto seemed to be a lot stronger than herself and her teammates even though hes the same age as them.

When Tazuna opened the door to his home they were immediately greeted by Tsunami who had a worried look on her face before she saw them all coming back. Tsunami expression changed into a kind smile "Father what happened? Did it go well?"

Tazuna nodded "Thanks too all of these guys we have defeated Gato once and for all"

"Thank you so much" Tsunami spoke slowly addressing the Konoha ninja's looking over all of them. Once her eyes rested upon Jiraiya who leered at her with Naruto's thrown over his shoulder, she frowned and asked "Who are you?"

Jiraiya shined up as he threw Naruto up the air along with a small smokebomb. The action caused Tayuya snort out a laughter "Don't you know what an amazing person I am?"

Jiraiya spun his head around cracking his neck and started moving his feet as he danced "It's been said that I'm the Toad Sennin. And that's not all. In the north in the south, east and west.. The legendary sannins own white haired toad summoner wonder child. The handsome man that can silence a crying child! It's Jiraiya-sama! That's me!"

As the smoke cleared Jiraiya stood posing in front of Naruto who now laid on the floor mumbling in his sleep while the rest of the people stared at him in disbelief. Tayuya however enjoyed Ero-sennins silliness while Kakashi was used to it.

Tsunami was about to chase the freak out of her home when Naruto who was still sleeping started talking in his sleep. He emitted a perverted giggle before saying "Tsu-hime I would like to wake up with my head in between your testicles"

"Hahaha!" Sasuke laughed loudly "I knew he was a faggot"

Kakashi had a stern look on his face as he stared down Sasuke "Language!" he reprimanded him while Sasuke pointed at Tayuya with his thumb "But but she..?"

"Enough!" Kakashi yelled "Do not use such vulgar language in front of the clients again, hear me?"

Sasuke nodded with a grim look on his face "Yes, Kakashi-sensei"

Tsunami blushed at the "Tsu-hime" comment which she thought was his nickname for her, not knowing about his obsession of Tsunade. The testicle comment irked her however "Naruto must be feeling ill I'll have to nurse him back to health" Tsunami offered as she tried to carry Naruto to her bedroom to let him rest, she quickly found out that Naruto was a lot heavier than she expected.

"You!" she yelled pointing at Sasuke "Help me carry him to my bed"

Sasuke scowled but did as he was told 'Pick your battles wisely, Sasuke' he repeated in his head as he carried Naruto to Tsunami's bedroom.

Meanwhile Jiraiya had motioned for Tayuya to follow him outside so they could talk for a while in private. Sakura had been questioning Kakashi if it was okay for Naruto to spend the night in a bed with a woman who had to be close to twice his age. Kakashi answered with a nod and that he would make sure to retell the story to all the guys back home. Sakura sweatdropped as Kakashi began giggling perversely and decided to call it a night as she headed to bed.

Sitting on top of the roof of the house Jiraiya began telling Tayuya of his recent travels and why he had to leave three years ago. He told her that he was a close friend of Naruto's parents and had to find him after he disappeared from Konoha, leaving out the fact that he was kidnapped. Tayuya received a lot of answers that night and was no longer as angry at the pervert who had left her in Konoha without any explanations three years ago.

Whenever the topic of Tayuya becoming a Jinchüriki came up Jiraiya would frown and change the subject making Tayuya believe that he was against the decision. Something she would find out was true very soon.

* * *

**End Flashback**

"I have been doing well and I think I've improved a lot. I'm pissed at Naruto-kun for ruining any chances I had in becoming a chuunin however" Tayuya answered Jiraiya's earlier question on how she has been since they last met.

"Ohohoh" Jiraiya laughed "Naruto-kun? I thought he went by shithead nowadays"

Tayuya blushed and glared at him "Shut up Ero-sennin!" she yelled as Jiraiya kept laughing.

"Maa maa. Tayuya-chan.." Jiraiya was probably the only one that could get away with calling her that, other than Kushina and the hokage "I'm glad I ran into you because I was planning on talking with you about a little training trip"

"Training trip?" Tayuya asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes but it's also a mission. We're going to find my old teammate, it shouldn't take longer than a few weeks" Jiraiya explained.

"Your teammate?!" Tayuya yelled with a shocked expression "Why the fuck are we going after that snake bastard!?"

"Not him, my other teammate. She's a pretty woman and she's really interested in meeting you, I promise!" Jiraiya pleaded.

"Why would I care about an old hag!" Tayuya spat back at him.

Jiraiya chuckled "Make sure to never call her that when she's around for your own safety"

Tayuya snorted in response "Hmpf.. Whatever you say Ero-sennin"

"Okay if that's all then I want you meet me at Ichiraku's in two hours" Jiraiya told her as he stood up and walked away while Tayuya did the same heading back to the bath house.

* * *

_Three hours later_

Jiraiya and Tayuya were now walking on a road in the forest a few miles outside of Konoha.

"So where are we heading?" Tayuya asked sounding a bit excited.

"Tanzaki Gai. A village where people from all over the elemental nations go to gamble and drink at any of the many bars in the village" Jiraiya explained.

"And there's a lot of fucking brothels, right, ERO-SENNIN!"? She yelled the last part comically.

Jiraiya held up both hands in defense "I wouldn't know.. honest" then he sighed "I told you already we are going there to find my old teammate, princess Tsunade"

"Hmpf" Tayuya pouted and looked to her left away from Jiraiya "An old hag of a princess". Her expression changed into a smile as she asked "Anyway what kind of training are we doing?"

Jiraiya had a thoughtful look on his face as he placed his hand under his chin "What are you thinking about, Ero-sennin?"

"Hm.. I think considering what I've seen from you so far, I will have to train you in all areas" Jiraiya said seriously causing Tayuya to scowl "Are you saying I'm bad at everything?"

Jiraiya nodded sagely "Yes I did"

"FUCK YOU ERO-SENNIN!" Now it was Jiraiya's turn to be on receiving end of one Tayuya's kicks to the groin. Nothing he had not experienced before..

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	43. Chapter 43

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 43 - Timeskip

* * *

A few days later Jiraiya and Tayuya had arrived in Tanzaki Gai where they did not have to search long until they found Tsunade and her apprentice Shizune. Jiraiya and Tayuya had entered a bar where Jiraiya had quickly seen Tsunade infront of them sitting down at a table in the back. Jiraiya and Tayuya joined them as they sat down at the table.

After introducing Tayuya to them Jiraiya had asked Shizune and Tayuya to leave for a while so he and Tsunade could talk in private. Jiraiya had then asked Tsunade to help him convince Hiruzen to step down as Hokage. Jiraiya explained that he was not happy with a lot of the decisions he had made when he regained the position after Minato's death.

Tsunade at first told him that this had nothing to do with her and that she could not care less about who is and who is not Hokage. Jiraiya had then told her about Tayuya and what clan she is from. Once Tsunade learned that she was starting to feel the same anger as Jiraiya. They had made another Uzumaki Jinchüriki, while the other one was missing from the village.

Jiraiya suggested something that sounded really interesting to Tsunade. Interesting enough for her to follow them back to Konoha.

* * *

_In Konoha one year later_

Tsunade has now been Konoha's fifth Hokage for almost a year. Hiruzen had welcomed the idea of him stepping down a letting someone else take over, when Tsunade was the one suggesting it. Jiraiya and Hiruzen had convinced her to become Hokage or tricked her into become Hokage as she likes to call it.

Not only was Tsunade the fifth Hokage, she had also gotten a new apprentice during this last year. That apprentice was Uzumaki Tayuya who had been trained by both Tsunade and Jiraiya. Tsunade had two reasons to train her, she was family and she had potential to become stronger than the blond haired name stealing pervert.

Tsunade and Shizune had moved into Tsunade's old home which was right next door to the house she had given Kushina where Kushina and Tayuya lived. Being neighbors with your teacher is something that Tayuya would not recommend to anyone. Tsunade would wake her up early to train her before she left for the hokage's office. When Tsunade was done training her in the morning Jiraiya or Shizune would train her for the rest of the day.

That was not counting the training she received from Kushina. Kushina was the most ruthless teacher she had, she hated Kushina's training and therefore tried to avoid training with her as much as possible. But her training was good for her as well, Kushina was a magnificent kunoichi who was not far from Tsunade in strength.

Naturally Tayuya had improved a lot this year, something that everyone noticed. Some were happy for her while some were jealous. One who was jealous was her teammate Uchiha Sasuke who could not believe how much Tayuya had improved in such a short amount of time. Sasuke knew that he would need to improve equally fast or faster for him to be able to beat Itachi any time soon. Due to Sasuke's jealousy of Tayuya's new strength their teamwork had suffered.

Sasuke had continued to train under Kakashi who had taught him a lot including Chidori, Sasuke's favorite technique nowadays. Sakura had continued her swordsmanship training under Yugao who happily took her as a student. Sakura had also told Yugao about Naruto's training regiment which had helped Yugao to improve as well.

Due to all of this Team 7 was considered the strongest of all the genin teams. All of the rookie teams were still genin, Team Gai included. None of them had participated in the last chuunin exam in Suna six months ago. The reason for that was that the upcoming chuunin exams, starting in one week, would be held in Konoha again.

Team Anko or Naruto's old team had continued on without him. They had gotten a new team member in form of Sai. Sai was a constant pain in the ass for his teammates and sensei due to the pet names he had given them. Sai was a former root agent working under Danzo and therefore had not associated a lot with normal people.

Both Midori and Hanabi had worked hard this year. Midori had been told by Sasuke that the only reason she got to the finals of the chuunin exams last time was due to Naruto doing all the work. She wanted to prove him wrong by winning the chuunin exams this year. Hanabi wanted to surpass Neji and becoming the strongest Hyüga.

Kushina who had been described as ruthless before was irritated and moody most of the time. But who could blame her when her son had disappeared for a year without any explanation other than "I'm going on a mission". Due to this Kushina had been reinstated as a Konoha jounin, she would take as many missions as was possible to get rid of her frustration.

Kushina was not the only one who was frustrated. Kiba, Hinata and Shino could not remember the last time they saw Kurenai smiling. If someone so much as mentioned Naruto around her she would give them a look that said "Say his name again and I will kill you all". Everyone made sure to never mention Naruto or anything resembling Naruto while being anywhere near her.

Today all rookie teams are going to participate in some chuunin exams training, the very same training they did last year. While the training did not go as planned last time due to Naruto, all the teachers still thought it was a great way to prepare them for the actual exams.

Kurenai, Kakashi, Anko, Asuma and Gai had gathered with all of their students on the same training ground as last year. While Anko explained the rules of the exams once again, Sarutobi Hiruzen was explaining the latest mission details to his very own personal ANBU "Toad".

"I want you to observe the Genin during their training using your shadow clones to keep an eye on all of them. I want you to give me a full report of everything that will happen, every jutsu used, every punch, understood?"

Toad who had a tic mark on his his forehead covered by his toad mask was kneeling in front of Hiruzen as he had been instructed while he listened to Hiruzen explaining his latest mission details.

"Yes, Monkey-sama" Naruto answered with a salute before heading off to the training grounds.

"Oh and Naruto" Hiruzen said with a smile.

"Yeah?"

"If you find yourself in a position where you can interfere without getting caught, please do so" Hiruzen chuckled as he knew Naruto was grinning behind the mask.

"Oh I will" was Naruto's answer before disappearing in a shunshin grinning from ear to ear.

The mission Naruto went on with Shigure was completed after two months. The remaining eight months Naruto had spent as an ANBU working for Hiruzen only as his personal guard. Hiruzen had sent Naruto on many missions outside the village after that. The last thing Hiruzen did before Tsunade took over as the Hokage was to promote Naruto to a jounin without letting anyone know about it. He made sure it was hard to come by any information on Naruto so that no one would ask any questions about him.

'This will be your last mission as an ANBU, make the most of it, Naruto..' Hiruzen thought with a proud smile adorning his old face.

* * *

_Back at the training grounds_

Anko had finished explaining the rules. They were almost the same as last time with one difference, instead of capturing flags they were going to capture scrolls the same way that the last chuunin exams worked. Anko knew that this chuunin exams would have new rules to make it fair to every new genin trying to become a chuunin.

The teams this time are:

* * *

Team Tayuya – Lee and Sai

Team Sasuke – Hinata and Hanabi

Team Shino – Sakura and Ino

Team Neji – Midori and Shikamaru

Team Kiba – Tenten and Chouji

* * *

All five jounin teachers were also joining in the training as five one man teams. In total there were ten teams with one scroll each, either heaven or earth. To complete the training a genin team had to gather one of each scroll and then return to the spot they are standing at now as a substitute for the tower in the Forest of Death.

Anko announced the start as all teams disappeared from the starting to point, spreading out inside the forest surrounding the open grass field they had been at before.

* * *

_Twenty minutes later_

Naruto now had at least one clone watching every team. He had also used a henge on himself and his clones in case he for some reason got caught. He had chosen to transform into Yugao so that he could have his sword ready at all times in case he had to fight.

Not much has happened during the past twenty minutes other than the teams going over strategies and plans they would use against every possible opponent. The jounins were doing the same as Naruto, observing their students. The only exception was Kakashi who sat with his back to a large tree reading a volume of Icha Icha.

When five more minutes passed two of the teams who had been the first to move, had ran into each other engaging in a fight over their scrolls. The teams were, Team Tayuya and Team Sasuke. The teams had run into each other as they had jumped from tree branch to tree branch in the forest, so there was no sneak attack involved.

The teams now stood on the ground on opposite sides facing each other. Sasuke was the first to speak "Hn. I have waited for a chance to fight you, dobe" (AN: Dobe = Dead last) taunting Tayuya who had graduated as the dead last of all the students that year.

Tayuya smirked "I want to fight you as well, cunt, to show everyone whose the strongest on our team" she then giggled "I don't think you will be much of a challenge though, faggot".

Sasuke glared back at her in response.

"Oii! Tayuya that's most unyouthful! " Lee yelled raising his right arm in the air "Let's all do our best and fight in the most youthful way!"

"Ugly-san" Sai said turning to Tayuya who got a tic mark on her forehead as Sai used the very nickname she hated the most "Shut up Sai!" Tayuya yelled with murder in her eyes "One more and you will be next after the bastard"

Sai smiled an obvious fake smile "I will let you ugly people settle it then" slowly walking away to sit down under a tree to observe the fight.

Naruto who still under a henge had heard and seen everything. He did not have to stay far back to avoid getting caught since he knew that none of these guys were good sensors. He did not know anything about Sai however and that fake-smile annoyed him. During the whole time he had stared mostly at Tayuya. For some reason he could not explain he felt the need to cut off her skin tight black shorts to reveal her panties for all to see, more importantly for him to see.

But Naruto stopped himself, he would do that later when he got the opportunity. He had come up with another brilliant way to interfere in this fight.

"Do you guys never get tired of staring at each others ugly faces. I know I would be"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP SAI!" Tayuya's voice roared through the forest while Naruto did a single hand sign **"Henge no Jutsu" (Transformation Technique)** he said in a whisper.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	44. Chapter 44

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 44

* * *

The two teams were done talking as Sasuke breathed in a lot of air then launching a large fireball from his mouth at Tayuya and Lee. Sai was still sitting to the side observing the fight.

**"Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**

Lee choose to avoid the fireball by using his high speed to get out of the fire while Tayuya decided to counter it with a water technique.

**Suiton: Suishōha" (Water Release: Water Colliding Wave)** Tayuya yelled as she launched a huge water wave to counter the fire attack. The water wave nullified Sasuke's fireball. The only thing left of the techniques was water on the ground and a lot of smoke covering their vision. This was the perfect opportunity for Naruto to make his move.

While their vision was limited he used a shunshin to appear next to Sai. A quick chop to the back of his head had Sai knocked out as Naruto now sat where Sai had been sitting earlier. He had created a clone to carry Sai away from the spot. Naruto was going to take Sai's place for this fight.

When the smoke cleared Sasuke said "Hn. I didn't know you could use anything other than Rasengan"

"Tch" Tayuya responded she liked that jutsu for many reasons and she did not have any reason to use anything else on their missions other than jutsu she had already shown.

Sasuke and Tayuya's chat were interrupted, they were not the only ones participating in the fight.

With a yell Rock Lee launched himself towards Sasuke aiming a kick to his head **"Konoha Senpü!" (Leaf Whirlwind)** the kick was blocked but that did not stop Lee who kept kicking and punching. When Lee stopped he saw that it was not Sasuke that had blocked his attacks, it was the younger Hyüga sister, Hanabi.

"While I hate to help the Uchiha I can't stand my team losing to commoners" she said sneering at Lee.

"H-Hanabi don't be rude" Hinata reprimanded her younger sister but she herself was ready for fight as she entered the Hyüga clans signature Jüken stance.

"Just don't get in my way" Sasuke said walking up to the front facing Lee instead of Tayuya who snickered at her opponents.

'Oh this will be fun' she thought grinning from ear to ear not noticing that Sai no longer sat under the tree watching them. He now stood next to her picking his nose.

'A tanto how convenient' Naruto thought feeling up the weapon hanging on his back.

Hanabi was quick to notice that Sai was planning on fighting. She had earlier explained Sai's abilities to her teammates since he was the one people knew the least of.

"Be careful" she reminded them since Sai was no push-over.

As if just noticing that Sai was no longer sitting down at the side Tayuya asked in a bored tone "Oh so you're participating now, freak?"

Naruto tried to imitate Sai's fake smile, but his smile appeared more evil than Sai's normal fake smiles.

Naruto nodded in response "Yes, Tayuya-san" he spoke having changed his voice to sound like Sai, something he learned this year as an ANBU.

Tayuya stared at Sai with a raised eyebrow thinking about asking what happened to "Ugly-san" but quickly changed her mind. Instead she asked "Where the fuck are you staring?" having noticed that Sai had this whole time been staring at her ass.

Naruto leaned closer to Tayuya so he could whisper into her ear "You know what I'm staring at. Ugly!"

Tayuya felt her whole body shiver and could feel herself blush "Y-You" she stammered and pointed an accusing finger at him. Naruto had backed off and was just able to hold himself from laughing but he could not stop himself from smiling. What Tayuya was just about to say was interrupted by Rock Lee who had seen the whole thing. He charged up to Sai and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"I told you to stop your unyouthful behavior!" Lee turned to Tayuya with a tooth shining grin and held up his other hand with a thumbs up "I will deal with this youthful friend of ours, Tayuya-chan!"

Unfortunately for Tayuya, Sakura was not the only girl on Team 7 that Lee fancied.

"Hn. Are you going to fight us or among yourselves?" Sasuke asked in a mocking tone.

Naruto who was still being held up by Lee was confused, there wee two Uchiha's here, wearing different clothes and having different eyebrows. It could only mean one thing, Hiruzen had deceived him once again. The numbers does not add up since Sasuke obviously had a green clad twin that he did not know of before.

"As if I would need them to kick your ass, faggot" Tayuya said having left Lee and Sai behind as she had decided to ignore them.

Hanabi moved passed Sasuke with a scowl "Don't forget that I'm here, commoners!" she spat the words.

"H-Hanabi-chan..." Hinata meekly said as if scolding her for her behavior once again.

Tayuya laughed a little as she did a hand sign that both Naruto and Sasuke was very familiar with **"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" (Shadow Clone Technique)** As the smoke cleared there was now five clones standing next to the original meaning that there were six Tayuya's in total.

"Now you're the ones outnumbered" One of Tayuya's clones said while another one charged forward with a kunai in hand.

Meanwhile Naruto had placed his hand at the back of Lee's head and then slammed his face into the ground with such strength that it surprised Lee greatly. While Lee was "resting" on the ground Naruto thought it would be fun to see just how strong Tayuya was. He did not know that Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kushina and Shizune and sometimes Kakashi had trained her this past year. Even last year he did not know much of what Tayuya was capable of.

Tayuya's clone that was armed with the Kunai had foolishly engaged Hanabi in taijutsu. Hanabi had made short work of the clone with a Kaiten. But that was exactly what Tayuya wanted as she had dropped the kunai on the ground just before the clone dispelled. Attached to the kunai was an exploding tag that would go off in a second. Unfortunately for Tayuya, Sasuke had seen through it and quickly moved Hanabi out of the exploding range with a Shunshin.

"Pay attention, kid" Sasuke told Hanabi who quickly squirmed herself free from Sasuke's hold.

"Shut up Uchiha. I had everything under control" Hanabi responded.

"Hey" Sai said getting Tayuya's attention "I will be your back up, Ugly-san" in a bored tone giving her a fake-smile.

Tayuya's eyebrow twitched in response, she had earlier thought that maybe, just maybe that idiot over there was Naruto due to the way he acted. But she knew there was now way that was true, it was just what she was hoping for. If she happened to find Naruto some time soon she would kick his ass even if she had to rely on the three-tails powers to do it.

* * *

_Meanwhile with another of Naruto's clones transformed into Yugao_

This clone had been watching Anko who appeared to be doing nother other than relaxing and eating dango on a stick. That was until he saw several small snakes attack him from behind and a smirking Anko sneak up on him.

Naruto or 'Yugao' made short work of the snakes that would have been cut in half if they did not poof away back into the snake world.

"Yugao, what are you doing here?" Anko asked with her hands on her hips "Isn't it enough that you used to stalk my former student?"

Now Naruto had a problem that he had not thought of before. Obviously other people would be more familiar with the way Yugao acts and talks. Naruto's view of Yugao may be different from theirs..

"I saw an opportunity for a great adventure" Yugao grinned and gave Anko a thumbs up.

Anko sweat-dropped then asked "So do you want to help out? You could help me tortu.. I mean spar against the genin teams"

"No" Yugao said shaking her head "I'd rather just keep watching, observing this wonderful spectacle"

That answer annoyed Anko "Why?" she asked.

Yugao expression changed into frown "You ask to many questions, Anko-chan"

That was Naruto's second slip up he made without knowing it. Yugao acted differently around her friends her own age than she did around himself for example. She was always serious and professional around Anko and Kurenai. She had also never called Anko "Anko-chan" instead using -san for all of her friends.

Anko had appeared with speed behind Naruto with a kunai pointing to his neck, showing off why she is a jounin.

"Just one more question, what do you gain out of impersonating my friend and colleague, Yugao?" Anko asked with threatening voice.

"Arara" Naruto sighed as he transformed back into himself with his toad mask on, wearing almost the same ANBU outfit as he had when he was transformed into Yugao "Guess I can't fool you, huh, sensei?"

Anko removed the Kunai from Naruto's neck and chuckled "So you're back, brat?"

"Yeah" Naruto answered removing his toad mask revealing a serious expression "More importantly, sensei.."

"Yes?" Anko asked sounding curious

"Would you mind showing me your panties?"

Anko was now once again armed with a kunai with a dangerous look on her face "Is that all you have to say after leaving for a year without a word to anyone?" Naruto had seen that smile many times, his life was in danger.

"I'm sorry sensei that was rude of me" Naruto pleaded "What I meant to say was, would you please show me your panties?"

Anko sweatdropped "It doesn't matter if you say please, dumb-ass!" Anko did not care if this was a clone or the real Naruto as she stabbed the kunai into Naruto's most precious parts near his waists. One very unmanly scream later the clone poofed away from existence.

It did not take long for Anko to find another clone and have it follow her around. Her plan was to have him help mess with the genins.

* * *

_At the Senju clan compound_

Sarutobi Hiruzen stood outside the Uzumaki family's home within the Senju clan compound. He had just knocked on the front door and waited for Kushina to open the door which she did a few seconds later.

"Sandaime-sama?" Kushina asked with curiosity, it was not often that Hiruzen was seen outside of the Sarutobi clan's compound nowadays.

"Yes, hello, Kushina-chan" Hiruzen greeted with a kind smile "I have some interesting news for you and a request"

Kushina knew that this request of his would be an annoyance for her as they always were "What is it, old monkey?"

Hiruzen frowned "Shitty brat" he started then continued while Kushina glared at him "I have a mission for you that involves Naruto"

Kushina eyes widened "Naruto, dattebane!? You know where he is?" she yelled her question.

Hiruzen nodded calmly "He is in the village, currently on a mission to spy on Team 7, 8, 10 and Team Gai as they practice for the upcoming chuunin exams"

"I want to give you a mission as well. I want you to capture Naruto and bring him back here so that we can keep him from interfering" Hiruzen continued with a smile.

Kushina grinned "You got it, old monkey"

* * *

_With Team Tayuya & Team Sasuke_

The fighting had started. Even Lee was up and fighting after shaking off the earlier damage he took from Naruto. Lee was now fighting against Sasuke using his quick taijutsu to overpower a surprised Sasuke who could barely keep up with Lee even with his sharingan activated.

Tayuya in the meantime was fighting against both Hyüga sisters at the same time while Naruto or "Sai" stood behind them smiling dumbly. Even though Tayuya was fighting a one on two fight against the sisters from Konoha's strongest clan, she had the upper hand in the fight. Hinata and Hanabi were struggling to keep up with Tayuya who seemed to never stop throwing clones at them and never run out of energy.

Tayuya was draining them and beating them at what they are best at, Taijutsu. Tayuya stopped her relentless attacks for a moment giving the panting sisters a moment to rest. Meanwhile Sasuke had been kicked up the air by Lee once again. Sasuke had had enough of taijutsu as he blew in air through his mouth and formed a series of hand-signs **"Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**

Sasuke shot the fire downwards towards Lee who moved out the way using his speed once again. The spot where Lee stood at earlier was now half fire covered and half mud covered thanks to Naruto who had made his first move.

**"Doton: Doryūheki" (Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall)** "Sai" spoke as he stood behind the the mud wall he had created with his earth style technique.

"Hey faggot this is training not an actual fight, you're not supposed to kill our fucking comrades" Tayuya yelled with anger at her Team 7 teammate.

Sasuke scowled "What's the point of the training if we don't take it seriously?" wasting no time Sasuke charged up lightning in his right hand forming a **Chidori.**

"Even Chidori?" Tayuya yelled with wide eyes for a second then burst into action as she herself charged up a powerful jutsu in her right hand which was the **Rasengan.**

"Let's see whose technique is stronger, eh, dobe?" Sasuke grinned as he charged Tayuya who ran towards Sasuke as well. As they reached each other and the techniques was about to connect they suddenly found themselves unable to move.

Both of them had the tip of Sai's tanto pointed to their throats as two clones of Sai crouched in front of them.

"That's enough, right faggot?" Sai spoke to Sasuke then turned to Tayuya "Ugly-san"

Sasuke scowled but canceled his Chidori while Tayuya did the same.

"Hn. Let's leave" Sasuke ordered his teammates who were happy to do so. With a nod from both Hyuga sisters they jumped off into the trees.

"Don't think you can get away from Konoha's Rock Lee!" Lee yelled as he was about to jump after them when Tayuya stopped him "Don't Lee, we'll get them later" she then turned to Sai who had removed his tanto from her neck and was now standing in front of her with that fake-smile on his face.

"Sai dearest.." Tayuya said with a smile that looked kind, Naruto however knew better, pain was coming his way. Tayuya cracked her knuckles on both hands getting ready to kick Sai's ass for the nickname he had repeatedly called her "What did I fucking say about calling me ugly?"

Naruto held up his hand to silence Tayuya before saying "Wait a minute, there's something I have to do real quick" Now was the perfect time to bring back the real Sai and let him take whatever beating Tayuya had planned for him.

Naruto threw a smoke bomb to conceal his movements as he used the substitution technique to swap places with the real Sai who appeared when the smoke died down. He looked as if he had just woken up from a nap as he sat on the ground where Naruto had just stood seconds ago.

"What the hell are you doing, retard?" Tayuya yelled comically.

"Huh? Ugly-san? What's going on?" Sai asked and was then rewarded with the worst beating of his life.

* * *

_With the real Naruto_

The real Naruto had been sitting on a tree branch relaxing, or tried to relax. He had forced himself to not drink any alcohol today so that no one would pick up on the smell which would give him away immediately. Just a few seconds ago he was able to relax as Sakura petals began dropping from the sky as the wind blew through his hair. This moment good, almost to good.

'Genjutsu?' Naruto thought then did a hand sign **"Kai"** he whispered causing the Sakura petals to disappear in an instant. Naruto was no longer sitting on the tree branch, instead he was standing on the ground facing an angry Yühi Kurenai.

"Well.. Shit.." Naruto spoke as Kurenai moved closer.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	45. Chapter 45

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 45

* * *

Team Neji consisting of himself, Midori and Shikamaru had made short work of the tied up team they stood in front of, Team Kiba. Chouji and Tenten were Kiba's teammates who had been defeated alongside him. Team Neji had taken their scroll and was just about to leave the tied up team to head back to the starting point to pass the practice exams when a loud unmanly shriek got their and everyone else attention.

* * *

_With Team Tayuya_

"What the fuck was that?" Tayuya asked after hearing the unmanly screaming voice. Something terrible must have happened to someone.

"Yosh! Let's go check it out Tayuya-chan!" Lee suggested cheerfully, this was a great opportunity for him to show off and be a hero to help the person in need to impress Tayuya and maybe even Sakura who must have also heard the scream.

Sai nodded "I would like to see what's going on myself. A scream like that intrigues me, someone must have seen something uglier than you, ugly-san" Sai could not understand why the red haired girl kept running after him with murder in her eyes every time he spoke, but he knew he had run.

"GET BACK HERE AND SAY IT AGAIN I DARE YOU" Tayuya yelled chasing after Sai who headed towards were the scream came from.

All of the other teams and jounins headed in that direction as well.

* * *

_With Naruto and Kurenai_

Naruto was the source of the unmanly scream earlier.

"What are you doing you crazy witch" Naruto said accusingly using one hand to point a finger at her while using the other to nurse his right nipple that Kurenai had just bitten after removing Naruto's shirt.

"That was your punishment for leaving without a word" Kurenai said with a smile "One of many punishments to come I may add"

"Why? What does me leaving having to do with you, baka onna!" Naruto yelled still pointing a finger at her.

"Everything" Kurenai said with a frown "We're getting married, you need to tell me about things like that"

"Married?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow "Are you drunk?"

Kurenai laughed at that question "Don't be silly Naruto, there is no way you could have forgotten that?"

"You're out of your mind, woman" Naruto answered shaking his head.

Kurenai pushed up against Naruto making him back away with Kurenai folliwng after "Maybe this will refresh your mind" she said just before she met her lips with Naruto's giving him a light peck.

"That was interesting" Naruto said with a thoughtful look "Nevertheless I'm not marrying you and we need to leave, the wannabe ninjas and their mediocre jounin teachers are coming here" Naruto said before throwing Kurenai up on his shoulder.

"Carry me normally"

"Onna.." Naruto growled as he readjusted Kurenai in his arms to carry her bridal style before disappearing using a new move of his **"Shunpo" (Flash step** )a technique where he traveled a short distance of max fifteen meters at one time at the same speed of **Hiraishin no jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique)**. Naruto used Shunpo several times to quickly get far away from the incoming pests.

Kakashi appeared through the dust that Naruto left behind. He had seen the whole thing as he had chosen to observe Naruto instead of having Naruto observe him. He had fooled Naruto's shadow clone with one of his own.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head in confusion 'Is Naruto here to spy on us or to pick up women?' he wondered.

Asuma got to the area where everyone had heard the scream from earlier before any genin team. "Do you know what caused that horrible yell, Kakashi? It sounded like someone was getting tortured" Asuma asked now standing next to Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded slowly "Yes what you heard was a young ANBU screaming in pain due to Kurenai biting his nipple"

Asuma frowned "Kakashi we all know that you are a hopeless pervert but be serious for once"

Kakashi raised his only visible eyebrow "But I am serious, Asuma-san" then eye-smiled "The young blonde haired ANBU also carried her away bridal style towards that direction" Kakashi pointed with his whole right arm towards where Naruto jumped off to earlier.

Asuma let out a long drawn sigh "Well that explains it.. so the brat is back?" last year Asuma would be pissed hearing this information but not anymore. Recently Asuma had started dating Tsubaki who was the former fiance of Mizuki. Asuma had started realized that after almost one more year of trying to gain Kurenai's attention without success there was no hope for them to ever become a couple.

That was all they had time to say before the genins started arriving to check out what was going on. Neither Kakashi or Asuma wanted to stick around and explain what caused that scream earlier. Both of them jumped up high in the air to get up to a large tree branch. They jumped through the trees when Kakashi said "The team with Neji, Midori and Shikamaru already has both scrolls".

"Oh? Should we mess with them a little then?" Asuma asked with a grin.

"I was thinking that one of us could go, since you seem so eager I will let you handle it" Kakashi would rather spend his time reading Icha Icha then sparring with a bunch of brats.

"Good thinking Kakashi, two jounins would be a little much after all" Asuma said with a grin.

"Right you are, Asuma-san.." Kakashi spoke through a yawn as Asuma sped up towards the direction of Team Neji.

* * *

_With Naruto and Kurenai_

Naruto had taken them to the hot springs from where he had gotten some nice memories from last years training before the chuunin exams. Currently Naruto was sitting down on the ground leaning his back on the mountain while Kurenai sat in his lap with her arms around his neck.

"What is it you want, woman?" Naruto asked as he was starting to get annoyed.

Kurenai smiled lightly before talking "How about a date?"

"A date?" Naruto raised an eyebrow then thought of the pro's and cons of having said date with Kurenai and what he could get out of it.

"I will go on a date with you if you tell me about the rules of this practice exams" Naruto thoughtfully.

Kurenai grinned and hugged Naruto harder "Of course, Naruto-kun!" she squealed then told Naruto the rules which was the same as last year with the only change being the scrolls instead of flags to be collected.

"Would you like to help me mess with everyone?" Naruto asked then grinned "Just for fun ya'know?"

"I will help you Naruto-kun, but I expect you to help me with something after.." Kurenai responded with a mischievous smile.

Naruto did not mind that "Deal..".

* * *

_Twenty minutes later_

After every team excluding team Neji had checked out the area that the loud scream came from earlier, they had moved to areas further away from each other to be able to rest and come up with new plans to grab that other scroll.

Team Neji had lost the scroll they took from Team Kiba thanks to Asuma who did not like the idea of Shikamaru and his team finishing the practice exams early. Asuma knew that the only reason Shikamaru made an effort this early on was to get this over with so he could laze around while the other teams continued. So now the lazy Nara and his team had to go on and try to get a new scroll so he could finally get some well deserved rest.

Meanwhile Naruto and Kurenai had started moving. This time he had sent Kurenai off to take the scroll from Sasuke and his team. Naruto had his doubts but he hoped that a konoha jounin would be sufficient to deal with three genins.

Naruto himself had henged himself to appear as Kurenai while once again trying to find Tayuya and her team. He wanted to find out exactly how much Tayuya had improved this past year. The reason he was henged into Kurenai was due to all the times he saw them fight or argue last year. Naruto had no doubt he could get Tayuya to fight in this devil form.

There was just one thing Naruto had not foreseen would happen. One angry looking woman with long red hair that reached down to her lower back stood in his path.

"Drop the henge, Naruto" Kushina spoke with gritted teeth.

Naruto tilted his head to the right and said "Are you the old man?"

"No but I'm your mother" Kushina answered still sounding angry.

Naruto chuckled "I only take orders from the hokage, get out of my way, onna" Naruto walked past Kushina after he finished speaking. Kushina turned and placed her right arm on Naruto's shoulder to stop his movements.

"Now listen here, dattebane!" Kushina yelled.

"Ugh.." was Naruto's response as he stopped and waited for Kushina to finish speaking.

"There is so much I want to yell at you for" Kushina continued speaking with gritted teeth "But for now I will be happy with just stopping you from interfere any further with the genins training"

Naruto pouted "But mom! It's fun!" he whined.

"Maybe for you" Kushina started with a wide smile after Naruto had called her mom and acted somewhat like a child instead of a drunken assassin "But not for them, your a jounin Naruto so act like it"

"Jounin?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kushina nodded "Yes, according to the old monkey you were promoted to jounin as his last action as Hokage"

"Oh?" Naruto responded in a bored tone "Nevertheless I still have something I want to do"

"I will give you one hour, then I want you to meet me here again. After that we will go home and you will tell me everything that you have done this past year, understood?" Kushina ordered.

Naruto nodded happily "Hai hai mother dearest" which once again had Kushina grinning.

Naruto then rushed off towards the direction of Tayuya, her chakra signature was easy to spot among the others.

* * *

_With Kurenai_

Kurenai had found Hinata, Hanabi and Sasuke still resting after their encounter with Team Tayuya earlier. She had just told them to give her their scroll unless they wanted a fight.

"Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata stammered in surprise not expecting Kurenai to go after her own team since she was usually so kind to her.

"Yeah you heard me Hinata" Kurenai said smugly "Oh and by the way, Naruto is my man, you lost" she said in a mocking tone before laughing.

"Naruto-sama?" Hanabi asked "Naruto-sama would not be interested in such a lowly old woman like yourself"

Hinata was about to scold Hanabi for her disrepectful tone towards her sensei but then remember what Kurenai had just told her. She kept glaring at Kurenai instead.

"Oh Naruto?" Sasuke said in a bored tone "Yeah I saw that idiot earlier" he had been able to see through Naruto's henge with the help of his sharingan. It was not many people around that had three different chakra sources so it was easy for him to spot. Hanabi and Hinata would have noticed it as well if they weren't busy fighting Tayuya the whole time.

"What? Where is he!?" Hanabi yelled shaking Sasuke "I order you to tell me, Uchiha!"

"Hn" Sasuke responded still being shaken "Maybe he is passed out somewhere?" he asked, it was certainly a possibility.

"Enough. Give me the scroll now" Kurenai ordered "Or I will make you" she wanted to get this done quick so she could join up with Naruto again so they could go on that date he promised.

"You will have to fight for it, Kurenai-sensei!" Hinata answered already standing in the famous Hÿuga stance.

With Naruto henged into Kurenai

"Hello Tayuya-chan" Naruto had found them fast, they were close to another team, most likely planning on trying to get their scroll.

"Kurenai-sensei" Tayua greeted casually. Naruto was expecting her to fly at him and attack as soon as she saw him in this form. That was what happened most of the time last year after all. What Naruto did not know was that Tayuya had pointed out to everyone that in fact she was not interested in Naruto at all. Therefore there was no reason for her to fight Kurenai. None of her friends or Kurenai and Anko believed her though.

"Yosh!" Lee yelled raising his right arm "Kurenai-sensei has arrived to give us a youthful chance to acquire another scroll, let's do our best, guys!"

'Kurenai' nodded as she showed a scroll different to the one Tayuya and her team had "You will have to impress me enough to earn it however"

Sai narrowed his eyes for a second staring at Kurenai "You're.." he was about to point out that Kurenai was in fact the same person who had knocked him out earlier, but was to slow as Naruto used his shunpo to appear behind him. Naruto knocked Sai out again with a chop to the back of his head.

"Now come at me with the intention to kill" Naruto grinned in a sickening way, a way Kurenai would grin at him whenever she wanted to hurt him.

Tayuya charged up a **rasengan** in her right hand "Careful with what you wish for, bitch" she smirked.

Before Tayuya was able to make her move she was able to vitness something that she never would have expected to happen. Rock Lee had moved with such speed that it reminded her of Naruto before launching a kick aimed to Kurenai's head **"Konoha Senpu!"**. But that was not the surprising part. Kurenai had easily sidestepped the kick then planted a kunai deep into Rock Lee's leg.

Lee was now holding his leg in pain crying out "AAH" from the pain. Meanwhile Kurenai stood next to him smirking back at Tayuya the same way Tayuya had smirked at her.

"You cunt! Are you insane!?" Tayuya yelled after seeing Kurenai's brutality, she never expected a jounin to fight like that against genins.

Naruto wore a wide smile but did not answer 'Yes, Yes I am' he thought.

Kurama sighed watching Naruto's antics. He had finally gotten the chance to get laid earier with that Kurenai woman. Why was he here wasting time? He owed him as well and he was going to remind Naruto of that.

Tayuya who still had a rasengan charged up in her right hand sprinted towards Naruto who armed himself with a kunai again.

**"Rasengan!"** Tayuya shouted as she neared Naruto.

Naruto spoke his own technique he was about to use which had Tayuya stop in her tracks and stare wide eyed at 'Kurenai.

**"Ittoryu.." (One Sword Style)**

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	46. Chapter 46

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 46

* * *

At first Tayuya thought that Kurenai in front of her was using the name of one of Naruto's techniques just to rile her up. But when Rock Lee who had removed the Kunai from his leg and then forced himself to move in a way to impress Tayuya, then tried another more powerful and faster taijutsu move with a similar name **"Konoha Daisenpü" (Leaf Great Whirlwind).**

'Kurenai' had taken the kick full on. It did not have the effect that Lee or Tayuya hoped for as she stood on the same spot seemingly unaffected by it. She had then mumbled "Sleep". After Lee's body buckled as he was forced down to a sitting position, drooling, afraid for his life after seeing a vision of himself dying in the most horrible way.

"Sleep" Kurenai had appeared behind the kneeing Lee then kicked him the back of his head to knock him out.

Tayuya was sure now, in front of her stood the bastard who disappeared one year ago. No one else ever fought like this.

"S-Shithead?" Tayuya stammered not really caring that her teammates had been knocked out right now.

Naruto released the transformation to return to his toad mask covered self "What gave me away?" he asked and Tayuya knew he was pouting behind the mask.

"You being a brutal asshole gave it away, shithead" Tayuya yelled in anger "You didn't have to go that far!".

"Hm?" Narutp responded thinking of what she could possibly mean. "If you're worried about the big eyebrows guy, don't be. I can heal his leg" Naruto had learned how to use his senju chakra to heal other people in the past year. He could now also difference between Lee and Sasuke.

Tayuya put her hands on her hip "So just because you can heal it it's okay?" she asked.

Naruto sighed. It seemed like Tayuya still had her fairy tale fantasy of what it meant to be a ninja. If she had seen half of what Naruto had seen the past year or even before that, when he was traveling as a bounty hunter, she would think otherwise. Naruto was brutal in his ways because there was scum out there who deserved it.

"Tayuya" Naruto said seriously while Tayuya stared at him intently waiting for him to go on "I need you to get a grip"

"Huh?" Tayuya responded comically not understanding what he meant.

Naruto nodded "You're an Uzumaki and a Jinchüriki just like myself" Tayuya got more and more confused as Naruto spoke, this was the first time she heard Naruto was a jinchüriki also.

"Wait what? Jinchüriki like you? What the hell are you saying!?" Tayuya yelled her question.

Naruto sweatdropped "Are you an idiot?" he asked as he asked Kurama for chakra which started to visibly cover his body. Naruto now had a red-orange chakra cloak covering himself "Fourteen years ago my parents died fighting the kyübi. Before dying they sealed it into me and by doing so saved Konoha from total destruction" Naruto explained.

Tayuya gaped at him like a fish "Why are you telling me this!? Fuckhead!" she was starting to get a little bit worried. Naruto was not acting like his uncaring and drunk self.

Naruto ignored the question in favor of continuing his story "The Kyübi or Kurama which is it's name was sealed into my mother before me"

Tayuya eyes widened at that while Naruto asked "Are you starting to see a pattern?"

Tayuya nodded "We all share our last name. We are from the Uzumaki clan"

"Indeed" Naruto said seriously "But it does not end there. Before Kurama was sealed into my mother it was sealed into Mito Uzumaki the wife of the first Hokage, Hashirama Senju"

"Why?" Tayuya asked almost like a sob.

"Because we are Uzumaki. While I may have been chosen for there was no other options, that was not the case for you and the others" Naruto said with a frown.

"But why us? What the fuck do they have to seal the monsters into us!?" Tayuya cried out.

"Because we are Uzumaki" Naruto said simply "I trust my mother has told you what that means" He was talking about the Uzumaki's large chakra reserves and longevity.

Tayuya nodded.

"The reason I'm telling you this is not because I'm unhappy being a Jinchüriki myself. I see it as a blessing having Kurama with me" Naruto spoke while Kurama snorted loudly in Naruto's mindscape.

"It is how you became one" Naruto scowled "Konoha's elders which includes the Monkey, Homura, Koharu and Danzo are the ones behind it. They believed that Konoha would be seen as weak if they did not have a jinchüriki even though no word has spread of my disappearance"

Kurama's chakra flared widely around Naruto as he continued "No one outside of the village even knew of my Jinchüriki status. They did all of this out of greed for power"

Tayuya knew three of the elders Naruto spoke of, one of them obviously being Sarutobi Hiruzen. She had also met Homura and Koharu while meeting with Hiruzen. The one she did not know was Danzo.

"But it does not end there.." Tayuya sat down as Naruto told her why Itachi had massacred the Uchiha clan and who ordered it. Every little detail was covered, he knew it all.

Naruto ended the story by saying "Why I would hate to make your Uchiha friend Happy, I believe he and his sister should know of this when they are ready"

Tayuya gritted her teeth "Those bastards!

Naruto grinned as he sat next to Tayuya. He patted her on the head and said "Don't worry Tayuya-chan they will all be dealt with within time"

"Fuck yeah" Tayuya choked out "And I'm going to help" then Tayuya remembered something she turned to Naruto with a scowl "And Sasuke is not my friend. I hate that cunt"

Naruto smiled "I like you" he spoke without hesitation. Tayuya blushed which caused her face to become more red than her hair "B-baka" she stammered hitting Naruto on top of his head.

You may wonder how Naruto learned of all this. One year ago he had made Hiruzen aware of him disliking the way Tayuya had become a Jinchüriki. When Naruto started working directly under Hiruzen as his personal ANBU he demanded to be told the full story. Hiruzen never told him anything about the Uchiha massacre however. That was someone else. Someone Naruto always saw as an enemy or his hero, he could not decide.

* * *

_With Kurenai_

Kurenai was a bit surprised that she could handle Hinata, Hanabi and Sasuke so easily. She had expected Sasuke to be able to see through her genjutsu with the help of his sharingan, but evidently he could not. She had avoided Hinata and Hanabi in close combat just stalling for time so she could trap them in a genjutsu as well.

Kurenai had then tied the Hyüga sisters with a rope around a tree to keep them from moving while she had Sasuke laying on the ground next to her, screaming in pain and confusion. The reason for his screamin is that Kurenai is currently repeatedly kicking him with all of her might right into Sasuke's nut sack.

"WHY!?" Sasuke shouted in pain "Why're you doing this to me!?" while the pain of losing his father and rest of his clan was the worst pain he ever felt, this was a close second.

Kurenai chuckled then smirked before she spoke "Because Naruto told me so"

This caused Hanabi to sweatdrop and even Sasuke face faulted into the grass while Hinata gritted her teeth in jealousy. She would do anything to be in Kurenai's position. Hinata was also seriously doubting the truth of what Kurenai is saying, especially after hearing everything she had been told last year was a lie, according to Ino and Tayuya.

Kurenai decided that she had had enough fun for now as she turned to leave them alone. Since Sasuke was not tied up he could help the sisters get freed.

"You go tell that dobe that I'm coming for him, I will get him for this, show him what it means to go up against an Uchiha!" Sasuke yelled with rage written all over his face.

"I will let him know" Kurenai said simply then chuckled before disappearing in a shunshin.

"Hn.." Sasuke said staring at the spot she disappeared from. He then fell down on the ground and held his balls which still hurt as fuck "AAAAAAAAAAH, WHY!?" he cried out causing Hanabi to snicker next to Hinata who could not believe this happened.

* * *

_Meanwhile.._

Naruto and Tayuya had decided to make the most of their time together before Tayuya's teammates woke up or Kurenai found them. Tayuya had straddled Naruto while they made out wich each other. It had started with Naruto giving Tayuya a light peck on her lips. That light peck was Tayuya's first kiss.

Tayuya also proved to be more bold than Kurenai as she had sneaked her hand into Naruto's pants to feel him up while they kept making out. Naruto is not one to be outdone had both of his hands inside Tayuya's shirt cupping her C-sized breasts causing Tayuya to moan in pleasure into his mouth.

They stopped what they were doing when they heard a very disappointed and saddened voice say "Tayuya-chan?" as Lee had just woken up to see his crush make out with Uzumaki Naruto, the one he named his rival.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	47. Chapter 47

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 47

* * *

Naruto was pouting, the big eyebrows guy had ruined his fun as a blushing Tayuya had gotten of off him. Nevertheless he healed the leg he had injured earlier while an embarrassed Tayuya dragged her other unconscious teammate away "I.. I w-will see you later shithead!" she rushed away from the spot dragging Sai with her.

Lee was still upset seeing that Tayua had chosen Naruto instead of himself. But Lee was not one to be upset for long, he still had Sakura-chan whose love he would surely gain!

"Yosh! Your youthfulness shines brightly my youthful rival!" Lee cheered as he now stood up on his healed legs.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him "Huh?" he responded causing Lee's humongous eyebrows two twitch in annoyance "Curse you and your hip attitude, Naruto-kun!"

"Begone!" Naruto said with disgust as if trying to chase out a rat from his basement.

"Yosh!" Lee cheered "I must leave to join forces with my teammates once again, until next time my youthful rival!" Lee then disappeared as he ran off with impressive speed heading towards Tayuya and Sai.

Naruto shook his head in annoyance "Who was that?" he mumbled .

Naruto then heard a voice that made him shiver like a scared cat "Times up" he looked up towards a tree to see his mom Kushina standing there staring down at him with an angry expression. Oh yes Kushina was angry after all she had seen Naruto and Tayuya getting intimate earlier. Kushina was obsessed with Naruto before he left one year ago. That obsession had only gotten bigger with this year apart as she longed for the man of her dreams.

"You surprised me mother" Naruto said in a childish whiny tone. Why was it that she could always sneak up on him when he could sense jounins from miles away, he wondered.

"Sorry about that" Kushina said sheepishly .

Naruto crossed his arms above his chest as he asked "What will you have me do now, then?"

"First you need to report to Tsunade-sama to get yourself listed as an official jounin working directly under the Hokage" The way Kushina said it it was an order not a suggestion.

Naruto frowned at the thought, after all he had liked working for Hiruzen even though he just found out he had retired as the Hokage. Naruto also liked Tsunade as you already know but he was somewhat against the idea of taking orders from a woman, it was not right according to his deceased teacher Itama Senju.

But the thought of getting to see Tsunade regularly while receiving a mission or handing in a mission report was enough for him to go with it. Naruto was already thinking up ways that he could have some fun with Tsunade, he was still a prankster in mind.

Naruto grinned widely "As you wish, mother".

Kushina nodded with a smile "Great, let's go".

* * *

_Five minutes later, Hokage's office_

Kushina could not believe what she had just seen or what had transpired the last minute. When she and Naruto was nearing the Hokage tower Naruto had disappeared from her view. Kushina did not think much of it since she knew Naruto was fast and probably just wanted to show off. When Kushina arrived in Tsunade's office as she usually do by jumping through a closed window she only saw an irritated Tsunade in the office yelling at her to stop breaking her windows.

What happened after that is what Kushina could not believe. Naruto had appeared behind Tsunade hugging her while grabbing a tit in each hand. But that was not all, Naruto was also smelling her hair whispering into her ear "Mmh, you smell nice"

Tsunade looked like she was about to kill Naruto when Kushina yelled at him "Naruto ttebane!? What's gotten into you?"

She did not get an answer from either of them due to both having fallen to the ground, Tsunade had lost consciousness while Naruto held his head in pain.

"Damnit Kurama you didin't tell me about this" Naruto spoke in a voice that sounded like if he had just woken up with a bad cold.

Kurama and Naruto had talked about his ability to heal people and what else he could do with his Senju chakra. They figured it must be connected to how Kushina was revived. Kurama was the one that came up with this idea, the jutsu was after all always meant for Tsunade. If everything went according to Kurama's theory then Tsunade would wake up in a younger body.

Even though no visual change had happened to Tsunade, Kurama had been right. The henge was no longer needed due to Tsunade now having rejuvenated back to her twenties. The reason for Naruto's pain was because he suffered from chakra depletion. He had emptied all of his chakra reserves except Kurama's of course which was constantly pumping chakra to Naruto to keep him awake. This jutsu was dangerous to use to a normal human, it was only possible for Naruto due to him being a jinchüriki and having some of Itama's chakra. The jutsu was something that he could not control but they had figured out how to start it.

Kushina stared at Naruto in shock "W-What did you do?"

"Give me.." it was clear that Naruto struggled to even talk as he spoke

"Give you what?" Kushina asked as she run over to them checking on Tsunade first.

"Sake! Give me sake" Naruto yelled as loud as he could "Now, woman!"

Naruto would not be able to move for at least a few hours so he could at least get to enjoy some sake for the first time in ten months. Naruto had been forced to make some compromises if he wanted training from Hiruzen, the third hokage himself. Whenever Naruto was not on a solo anbu mission he was training with Hiruzen outside of the village, making sure that no one ever saw them.

Naruto also never drank on mission because Hiruzen had told him it was against anbu rules. Lame rules in Naruto's opinion.

"Sake?" Kushina asked sweatdropping "That can wait, now tell me what you did to Tsunade before anbu shows up and throws us both in jail"

Kushina did not like the idea of anyone finding them after they had jumped into the office by breaking a window and later knocked out the hokage, she did not know how she would explain it.

"She's fine" Naruto mumbled as he closed his eyes deciding that if he will not get any sake he can at least get some well deserved rest.

Kushina was about to question him more when Tsunade started making movements then opening her eyes "What was that?" she asked in confusion before standing up holding her head due to a headache.

"Damn brat" Tsunade cursed at Naruto in a loud tone "What did you do to me? Attacking the hokage is a crime you know"

The only answer she received from Naruto was a loud snore as he had fallen asleep within seconds.

"Kushina" Tsunade spoke her name in an irritated voice "Could you explain what happened?"

Kushina then told her what she had seen including every little detail. Tsunade remembered that Naruto had just felt her up and was about to kill the pervert until she remembered something important.

"You saw, didn't you?" she said almost in an accusing tone. She was referring to what she looked like without the henge on. She could not keep up the henge while unconscious since she had no control of her chakra then, so Kushina must have seen her. Tsunade looked way older than fifty without a henge due to all the strain she had put on her body, going to the limit with her medical techniques.

Kushina was a bit confused, after all she had just told Tsunade the story of what she had seen "Yes, like I told you"

"No!" Tsunade yelled red faced "You saw me, the old me with no transformation" again with the accusing tone.

"Don't you dare think any less of me just because I may look old" Tsunade continued.

"Eh? ttebane" Kushina responded comically "Auntie, your transformation never released" she explained.

"Impossible" Tsunade said not believing her. Since Kushina had already seen it she decided to release the henge that she had applied just as she woke up again, something she always does out of habit. She turned to a big mirror on the wall in the office just as she released it "As you can see.." She started then her eyes widened. She could see a few differences but all in all she looked almost exactly like she did with the transformation up. She kept trying to release the henge even though she knew she was not under any transformation technique. For about a minute she just stared at herself in the mirror with her jaw dropped.

"T-This can't be" she sputtered.

"What is it Auntie?" Kushina asked worried.

"Shut up fire-crotch, how many times have I told you not to call me that" Tsunade snapped at Kushina remembering it was the second time in a few minutes that Kushina had called her auntie. Auntie would imply that she was old enough to be the sister of a mother. Tsunade was a young strong beautiful woman with her whole life ahead of her, anything else was a lie!

"What did you call me, old hag!" Kushina yelled back at Tsunade with her long red hair raising above her taking the form of nine tails.

"SHIZUNE!" Tsunade yelled deciding that she would kick Kushina's ass later to remind her who was the top kunoichi.

Almost instantly Shizune was inside the office carrying a few documents with her "Hai, Tsunade-sama!"

"Kushina bring your brat, we are going to the hospital to get us both checked up and tested, Shizune I need your help" Tsunade ordered.

Kushina and Shizune did what they were told. On the way there Tsunade asked Kushina to tell the story of what had happened when she was "revived" by Naruto. Turns out Kushina had left out an important part the last time she told the story, the part where Naruto felt her up as well. Was that how the jutsu was used?

Speaking of the jutsu, Tsunade thought it must have been an original jutsu of his own creation or a forbbiden jutsu that he had learned somehow. Whatever it was Tsunade was going to forbid him from using it ever again.

After an hour Shizune were done with the check ups and tests on both Tsunade and Naruto. She did not find anything wrong with either of them, Naruto was however suffering from a severe chakra exhaustion.

Kushina was furious with Naruto even though both he and Tsunade was fine. What if something had gone wrong, did he know what he was doing and so on she kept thinking.

Tsunade appeared annoyed to Kushina and Shizune but she was really happy, she had just regained her youth. If it had been someone other than the "little pervert" who had done it she would have thanked them to no end. The only thanks she will give Naruto is a long hard beating for feeling her up earlier. They decided to let Naruto rest in the hospital until he woke up which would take a few days for a normal person.

* * *

_Ten hours later_

Naruto who was not a just any normal person just woke up. The first thing he saw was the tired face of Tsunade who had fallen asleep on a chair next to his bed. Tsunade had gone back to the hospital to check on Naruto one more time to make sure everything was okay with his body. The jutsu must have taken more toll on Tsunade's own body as she had dozed off in the hospital room, falling asleep resting her head on the mattress Naruto slept on.

Tsunade had woken up when Naruto started moving next to her.

After a second of confusion, Tsunade remembered where she was and why she was here.

"You should rest more" Tsunade told Naruto after leaning back on the chair she sat on. She stared at Naruto with indifference.

"Did it work?" Naruto asked his voice now normal.

Tsunade of course knew what he meant with the question "Yes it did" she answered simply without her expression changing, not a single raise of her lips forming a smile or anything showing that she was happy about regaining her youth.

"Do you understand why I did it?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tsunade frowned "No, please do tell" she answered.

"That should be obvious if you think about it. Dattebayo" Naruto said with a chuckle before moving out of the bed. He still wore his anbu outfit luckily. "You're gonna be my woman, I prefer my women to be in their prime, not old hags" Naruto then jumped out of the window quickly getting away from the angered Hokage who had just slammed her fist down on the spot Naruto stood in just a second ago.

"That little pervert never gives up" Tsunade thought out loud while she gritted her teeth.

During the time Naruto spent resting in the hospital one of the teams had finished the training exams. Tayuya and her team had no problem getting a second scroll and even dealing with any jounin that would get in their way of completing the task. The rest of the teams was still going, trying to get another scroll before with the time they had left. There was still no reason to rush since they had two more days to do so.

Tayuya had said goodbye to her temporary team and gone home to meet with Kushina and hopefully Naruto. When she got home she heard a made up story from Kushina with the only truth being that Naruto was resting in the hospital. She also said there was no reason to worry and stopped her from visiting him.

Both Kushina and Tayuya knew that Naruto would not need three days to recover, he would be as good as new after a few hours of sleep. They decided to go check on him around the time Naruto woke up. They arrived just in time to see Naruto jump out of the window. They also heard Tsunade's loud yell off "Get back here you damn pervert!" before she also jumped out of the window chasing after him.

"Why the hell would he piss of baa-chan?" Tayuya wondered out loud having never seen Tsunade this angry.

Kushina face-palmed "Oh no.." she knew Naruto must have done or said something stupid again.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	48. Chapter 48

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 48

* * *

Tsunade chased Naruto around the village for over an hour until they reach an empty training ground. There Tsunade thought of a plan to get the little pervert to stop running from her. She had removed her green haori and yelled to him to stop if he wanted to see her boobs. Naruto as any man would stopped running to see the glorious sight.

Instead of boobs he was treated with several punches to his face from Tsunade, now pummeling him into the ground. Kushina and Tayuya had caught up to them and this was the scene they ran into. They also gained the attention of several anbu and a very curious Jiraiya.

When Naruto had stopped Tsunade had walked up to him and began pummeling him into the ground by punching his face repeatedly. Jiraiya could not hold himself from laughing at what he saw while Kushina and Tayuya sighed knowing this would happen.

"Tsu" Naruto spoke but as interrupted by another punch from Tsunade

Bam

"Na"

Bam

"De"

Bam

"Hime"

Bam

Tsunade stopped punching thinking he had been punished enough when he grinned with a face that showed no sign of ever getting punched "I know you want to ride me into the ground, but please" he closed his eyes "Not in front of mother"

Even Kushina, Tayuya and an anbu team was not enough hold Tsunade back as she beat the living shit out of Naruto. When she was done all she said was to report to her in the morning then leaving the training grounds.

Kushina then proceeded to drag Naruto back to their house. This would be the first time Naruto sees their new home, he was not even aware they had moved. It was a nice surprise for Naruto to find out that they now lived in a rather large house within the Senju clan compound. The senju clan compound where he belonged with his future bride, the princess of the Senju clan.

After showing Naruto his room which happened to be the biggest room in the house with the largest bed, Naruto explored their huge backyard. The reason Naruto had been given the big room with the largest bed was because Kushina knew he would not be sleeping alone in there. After all she would be his partner soon. The backyard could be considered a small private training ground about half the size of a standard konoha training ground.

Since it was starting to get late both Kushina and Tayuya called it a day and went to their respective rooms to sleep while Naruto planned to train outside until morning. Naruto's plans changed after training for a few hours as he realized that he would rather get drunk than train. It had been almost a year since he last drank alcohol after all.

Naruto had made sure to buy a bottle of sake at every place he traveled to during the past year so that he could enjoy drinking them all on a fine night such as this one. After drinking for a few hours he decided that a 4 AM walk was in order.

Naruto then summoned two toads, Gamakichi and Gamaken who had both grown a lot during the year that passed, but were still pretty small only reaching Naruto's knees in height. They headed towards the Northern gate of the village to enjoy the fresh air outside of the village walls. Later when they were walking on a trail outside the village they ran into a group of people, or walked into in Naruto's case.

He had hit something hard as a rock which made him actually hold his leg in pain while his toad companions laughed at him.

"Stupid kids these days, they have no respect for their elders" The thing that Naruto had walked into mumbled nursing his forehead that Naruto knee had connected with. Naruto stared at him with a frown. He had found another midget, a very ugly one at that with a huge round red nose.

"I will have your he" Naruto began yelling while drawing his sword but was interrupted as the midget began floating in the air in front of him yelling back "Curse you, Yondaime Hokage!".

Kitsuchi, son of the short old man who was in fact the current Tsuchikage, Oonoki could not hold back his laughter. The reason for that was because when Oonoki had mentioned a trip to Konoha to negotiate a treaty to allow some sort of an alliance between their two villages, Kitsuchi and his jounin friends had joked about how he would attack every blond kid in the village thinking he was Namikaze Minato.

'Senile old man' Kitsuchi thought with a sweatdrop while Oonoki calmed himself before canceling a jutsu that would blast Naruto into countless pieces.

"Pardon me, brat" Oonoki said with a chuckle scratching the back of his bald head "I thought you were someone else at first"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the old midget "Aren't you that.. you know" Naruto scratched the back of his head in thought "Tsuchikage?"

Hiruzen had made sure Naruto knew the faces of every village leader and royalty in all of the elemental nations.

Oonoki smiled in approval "Oho, I didn't think young people would be able to recognize me so easily, nevertheless a Konoha genin. You are correct I am the Tsuchikage"

Naruto nodded then walked passed them without a word.

"You aren't going to ask what we are here for?" Kitsuchi asked with another sweatdrop seems his sweat just wouldn't stop dropping.

Naruto stopped "Oh yeah.." he scratched the back of his head with a chuckle "Good idea, old man"

Kitsuchi frowned in response "I'm not that old, kid.."

Oonoki sighed "Kitsuchi you idiot, we don't have to tell a mere genin about our business with the Hokage"

Naruto pointed at Oonoki "That's jounin to you, imp"

"Mwahaha" Kitsuchi fell on his back laughing while the other two jounins covered their mouths trying to hide their own laughs.

Oonoki walked up to Naruto slowly glaring at him "Making fun of my height, big boy jounin?"

Naruto's grin couldn't get wider as he whispered "Senju.." when three young Iwa genins around Naruto's age ran up to their spot.

"Grandpa!" a young girl with short black hair in a hairstyle similar to Shizune's yelled "Stop moving so fast, we were just taking a small break!"

Oonoki blinked. Just as his granddaughter and her teammates arrived Naruto had disappeared without leaving a trail. But at the very moment when he whispered something that Oonoki could not heer, Naruto had released a sickening amount of killing intent.

"You felt it too, pops?" Kitsuchi asked with frown.

Oonoki nodded "Yes, but let's get moving before everyone in Konoha is asleep, I don't feel like sleeping in the wild tonight again"

Everyone nodded in agreement, a hotel bed would be nice after a few days of travel. They started walking along a dirt road leading to Konoha which was not far away now. After walking for two minutes they had to stop again after seeing a large wooden barrel in the middle of the road with two legs covered by blue pants sticking out of it.

They heard someone weeping "You're all gone, sake-chan" and recognized the voice as the same Konoha ninja they had just met. Naruto had used his flash step earlier thinking he could get away from the Iwa group and enjoy another barrel of sake which he devoured in less than a minute. He was now mourning the loss of his sake while being stuck in the barrel up side down.

"What is wrong with you, brat?" Oonoki asked with a raised eyebrow kicking the barrel lightly.

The barrel fell over slowly then Naruto pushed himself backwards which was a very funny sight making the younger Iwa nin laugh at his expense.

Naruto sat down In front of them with crossed legs yawning as he scratched the back of his head in thought 'Do I know them, ttebayo?' he thought.

Naruto grinned at them thinking an introduction was in order "Senju, Iwa nins, I am Greetings"

**'That's not quite right you know?'** Kurama laughed at Naruto.

"Are you drunk?" Kurotsuchi asked with disgust while the Tsuchikage and the jounins sweatdropped seeing him again.

"Hmm" Naruto hummed as he stared at Oonoki once again "Aren't you that... you know" Kitsuchi could just face-palm knowing this was going take a lot longer than they expected to get to Konoha unless they could get Naruto to leave them alone.

* * *

_The next morning_

Eventually Naruto passed out giving the Tsuchikage and his subordinates a chance to finally reach the village to catch a few hours of sleep before they would talk to the Hokage in the morning. Naruto had been found by a lone Konoha chuunin who patrolled around the village in the morning.

It was kind of out of the ordinary to see a Konoha anbu passed out outside of the village, he decided to report it to Tsunade who told him to bring the anbu to her.

So now Naruto was currently passed out on Tsunade's desk in her office. His hair, face and clothes was covered in dirt and he reeked of alcohol.

"Wake up brat" Tsunade said as she tried to shake him awake.

"Quiet, onna" she got in response as Naruto rolled over and covered his ear with his arm.

Shizune who was with them in the Hokage's office giggled at Naruto's antics which had Tsunade glaring at her.

"This brat is a jounin, can you believe that?" She asked her apprentice.

"Tsunade-sama to be fair he was showing great skill long before we saw him fight in the chuunin exams last year where he was on another level compared to the other participants" Shizune said calmly "And he did give you your youth back"

Tsunade frowned, Shizune would always defend the "Brat" in some way "He's just a perverted little brat, he will have to prove himself before I consider him worthy of having that jounin position"

They turned to look at Naruto again as he mumbled in his sleep "Would it be alright if I sucked on your nipples, Tsu-hime?"

Shizune laughed while Tsunade's whole body turned red in rage, she raised her fist and yelled "That's it you little pervert!" she slammed her fist down aiming for the side of Naruto's head with all of her strength.

Shizune was expecting Naruto's head to fall off from his body from that monstrous punch but instead Naruto had woken up and blocked the punch using both of his arms to cover himself. The force of the punch had broken Tsunade's desk which had resulted in Naruto now laying on top of the remains of the desk with Tsunade on top of him.

"Whydya do that?" Naruto said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Naruto hated getting woken up in a bad way but he did enjoy Tsunade sitting on top of him.

Tsunade choose not to answer as she tried to stand up to get off Naruto but he had different thoughts as he held her back in place.

"What are you doing? Let go" Tsunade said in a stern tone.

"No can do" Naruto grinned back at her.

Shizune giggled then coughed into her hand "Naruto-kun" she said gaining his attention "While it's amusing seeing you getting Tsunade-sama all worked up, we are very busy and have several important meetings today"

Tsunade blushed and jumped off of Naruto to glare at Shizune "What the hell do you mean worked up, Shizune!?" she yelled.

Shizune just sweatdropped "Just give him his assignment so we can start the meeting the the Tsuchikage"

"Brat" Tsunade said with hate.

"Aye" Naruto stood up and saluted.

"For the unforeseeable future you will be helping out the teacher in the Academy, report to Umino Iruka, that's all" she ordered.

Naruto stared back at her with a blank face "Please reconsider, hime" he pleaded.

Tsunade glared at him "That's final! Now leave my office"

Naruto shook his head "No, give me another assignment"

That was enough for Tsunade as she grabbed Naruto and threw him out of the window with a yell of "Get going, brat!"

Naruto had no trouble landing on his feet withou taking any damage from the fall. He now stood in the middle of Konoha street holding his hands up in a questioning manner, mumbling to himself "Academy? Iruka? Teaching?"

Naruto shrugged as she started moving towards his home to get a shower and a new set of clothes before he would find this "Academy".

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	49. Chapter 49

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 49

* * *

Naruto had just taken a shower and was about to make it back to his room to grab a set of clothes. Something like covering himself with a towel was foreign to Naruto as he walked butt naked in the hallway of the house towards his room. Kushina and Tayuya who had woken up recently was unfortunate enough, or fortunate depending how you look at it to run into him in the hall way.

Tayuya stared at her with her jaw dropped pointing at him "S-Shithead!?" she stammered.

While Kushina did not waste a second inspecting Naruto's goodies "Wow" she mumbled licking her lips.

Naruto had an impressive body for a fourteen year old and he was also taller than the average fourteen year old. The most impressive thing about him would probably be his package that was already bigger than most adult men. (AN: I'm not going to go into to much detail about Naruto's dick size)

Tayuya turned to Kushina in shock "What the?" she exclaimed not believing Kushina's reaction.

Naruto walked up to them and stood in front of them with his arms folded above his chest "Morning Mother and Tayuya"

Forgetting about Kushina for now Tayuya turned back to Naruto with bulging eyes "G-get dressed you pervert" she yelled as she covered her eyes hardheartedly so she could still take a peak.

Kushina had no shame, she just stared right at it with a big smile 'That's mine' she thought licking her lips again.

"Uh?" Naruto sweatdropped then stared down at his penis that he had named King Cobra "Is the King Cobra scaring you?" Naruto said teasingly "Want me to put it away?"

"Y-Yes go get dressed" Tayuya yelled pushing him towards his room.

"Yeah yeah, what's your problem, onna" Naruto whined as he closed the door behind him.

Tayuya breathed out in relief "Can you believe that, Kushina-neechan?"

She got no response from Kushina because she had already entered the bathroom to take a shower herself, she needed to cool off after that little show or she wouldn't be able to control herself.

* * *

_Ten minutes later_

Naruto sat at the kitchen table eating a piece of toast wishing it was ramen. He was wearing another blue jump suit as it was the only clothes he ever bought.

"I'm heading outside to train, have fun at school Naruto-kun" Tayuya said with a wave.

Naruto grunted in response.

As Tayuya closed the front door when she left, Naruto heard the water stopped as Kushina turned off the shower. So Naruto decided now was a good time to leave as well so he did not have to talk to Kushina who would complain about his drinking or otherwise nag at him.

Unfortunately for Naruto when he was about to leave he heard Kushina call for him "Naruto could you come here for a minute?"

"I have a mission, onna" Naruto complained.

"This will just take a minute, please?" she asked.

"Fine" Naruto whined as he walked up the stairs.

"In here" He heard Kushina say from her bedroom.

When Naruto opened the door he almost fell backwards in surprise. Standing before him was Kushina without a single piece of clothing.

'Is she a goddess?' Naruto thought with a drool as he stared at Kushina's round boobs her small waist, her thick but not to thick thighs and long legs.

Kushina blushed as she played with her hair "D-Do you think my left boob is bigger than my right boob?" she asked with a finger on the nipple on the left boob.

"Uhh" Naruto said staring right at them "The boobs, what?" he asked.

"Do you think my boobs are uneven ttebane" Kushina exclaimed even redder in the face than before.

"I assure you, mother" Naruto said slowly as he walked up to her and grabbed a tit in each hand "There is nothing wrong with your tits... ttebayo"

While Naruto was busy playing with Kushina's breasts she smiled down at him and cheered in victory silently.

Kushina gave Naruto a hug which he returned then he kissed him on his chin "You better get going so you won't be late"

Naruto nodded "Of course"

Kushina winked at him then turned around to give Naruto a view of her figure from behind. This time he did blast off backwards with blood flying out his nose.

"Have fun at school, Naruto" Kushina yelled while Naruto was heading towards the door in haste before this morning got weirder.

While Naruto headed towards Konoha's ninja academy, Tsunade was in a meeting with the Tsuchikage discussing the possibility of Iwa joining in this and future chuunin exams. The pre-chuunin exams training with the Konoha genin was over as well with all teams showing enough skill to please their jounin teachers. The only team that did not get both scrolls was Team Sasuke, Hanabi and Hinata but they had still shown enough skill that they had nothing to worry about.

Now they would have to do individual training for the remaining time before the chuunin exams begins in six days.

* * *

_At Konoha's Academy_

Naruto stood at the front gate of the building knocking on it with a yell of "Hello! Iruka-san, Iruka-san, dattebayo" as he read the name of the teacher he was supposed to help on a note that he brought with him.

The students were looking out the windows laughing at him while Iruka rushed over to the gate to get him to stop as soon as possible. He was making a scene and interrupting the lectures.

Iruka threw open the gate and multi sized his head yelling "Tone it down will ya!?"

Naruto held up his hands in fear backing off a little "I'm here on Tsunade-hime's orders to help Iruka-san in the academy"

'Tsunade-hime' Iruka thought in confusion "Ah, you must be Naruto-san"

"Indeed" Naruto answered.

Iruka sighed "Well come with me then, and please don't make a scene like that again, you're supposed to act like a teacher"

Naruto nodded as he followed Iruka to the class that Iruka was in charge of "Very well"

Iruka entered the classroom with Naruto following, as soon as he entered they heard a gasp coming from one of the students.

"Naruto-boss!" It was Udon member of the Konohamaru corps. Konohamaru himself just glared at Naruto thinking 'Why is that freak here?' while Moeji looked at her friends in confusion 'Do they know that guy?' she wondered.

After Udon's little outburst the other students recognized the name. This was the same person whose fight they had seen lastt year on a television from class. The crazy strong person only a few years older than themselves.

Looks of awe and admiration fell upon Naruto who just stared at Iruka waiting for him to start the lesson.

"Class, this is Uzumaki Naruto, he will be helping me and Hana-sensei for a while. Think of him as another teacher" Iruka told the class while Naruto searched the class room for the other teacher.

She sat at the front desk face-palming after seeing Naruto, she liked Naruto but she knew he was probably the least suitable to be a teacher with all of his bad habits.

"Ooooh" Naruto exclaimed as he walked up to Hana "Long time no see, Kiba's sister"

"It's Hana" Hana snapped at him "And let Iruka begin the lesson"

Naruto sighed 'This is going to be boring' he thought "Hai hai.." Naruto responded with slumped shoulders.

Iruka coughed into his hand to gain everyone's attention "Today's class with be about chakra molding, the basics of the basics" Iruka began and then they all heard a loud snore as Naruto had fallen asleep sitting on the ground next to the desk in the front.

The students laughed while Iruka rubbed his forehead in frustration 'This is going to be a long day'

* * *

_Three hours later during lunch break_

Due to Naruto still being asleep, Iruka was now heading to the Hokage tower to request permission to remove Naruto from the school grounds. Meanwhile Hana was assigned to watch over the class while they ate and later on played in the playgrounds.

When Tsunade heard the story from Iruka she was furious and decided to follow Iruka back to the academy to personally deal with Naruto. When they arrived they saw Naruto instructing Konohamaru on how to use a wooden sword.

"You have talent for this, imp" Naruto complimented Konohamaru who grinned back at the jounin "Of course, I'm going to be hokage some day, kore!" Konohamaru swung the sword at Naruto who blocked it with a small stick he picked up from the ground.

"You movements needs to be refined and your lacking in strength and speed" Naruto told the third's grandson.

"I haven't trained much with swords, I don't know how to get better" Konohamaru said sheepishly.

Naruto nodded "First you start with the basics, which is chakra control"

This had Iruka raise an eyebrow.

"Chakra control is the key to both speed and strength. Molding chakra into your feet to push off the ground is what any ninja uses to improve their speed. But you most not forget to train your body to the max, a real swordsman will never let himself get overpowered" Naruto scratched the back of his head after his long preach. Now he had the whole class sitting in front of him listening.

"What are you talking about Iruka-san, Naruto is made for teaching" Tsunade said pointing at Naruto.

Iruka could only nod agreement "While he is awake that is.."

"But more importantly for a swordsman your goal is to kill your enemy" Naruto said with an evil chuckle "Get drunk, kill and fuck" Naruto laughed loudly at this point "Yohoho" before ending with "That is the way of a swordsman!"

Iruka's eyebrow twitched in annoyance while Tsunade rocketed to Naruto's spot and dragged him away from the Academy.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you fucking pervert!" She yelled pulling Naruto's arm who was almost in a sitting position behind her being dragged on the ground. He smiled back at the students "Swordsmanship is the finest art, dattebayo!"

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	50. Chapter 50

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 50

* * *

Naruto and Tsunade were on their way back to the Hokage tower walking through the village while Tsunade scolded him.

"How can you say something like that in front of a class of nine year olds?" she asked.

Naruto shrugged "Just saying it as it is, besides I don't see the problem"

"You don't see the problem of telling them to kill, drink booze and fuck?" Tsunade gritted her teeth as she spoke.

Naruto shook his head "No, they are ninja in training right? They should know how the life of ninja really is"

a long sigh escaped Tsunade's mouth before she spoke "Not everyone is a drunk pervert like yourself"

Naruto grinned "Not everyone is a jounin at fourteen either"

"Your impossible" Tsunade moaned "By the way I have a new assignment for you that is more suitable for your skills"

"Good" Naruto said simply.

"I had a meeting with the Tsuchikage earlier and received some information that I will share with you once we reach my office" Tsunade explained.

Naruto nodded "So.. Hime" Tsunade's eyebrow twitched "Yes?"

"What are you doing this weekend?"

Tsunade turned to him with a look of disbelief "Working just like every other day, I'm the Hokage you know"

Naruto frowned "So you have no free time?" he asked.

"Barely, why do you ask?" Tsunade asked knowing somewhat already what Naruto wanted to ask her.

"I would like to take you out on a date whenever you are free, ttebayo" Naruto said cheerfully.

'As I expected' Tsunade thought with a sweat drop "You know what" Tsunade said getting Naruto's hopes up "As a thanks for giving me my youth back, how about I treat you to dinner on saturday?"

"Sounds good" Naruto grinned at her "But I will be the one treating you, hime"

"I'm almost forty years your senior Naruto, let me treat you" Tsunade said.

"Your young now, you being old is history" Naruto replied "You should be pampered like the beautiful princess you are"

"Whatever" Tsunade said in a bored tone "Just one dinner as friends, that is all"

"Yes yes, hime" Naruto saluted.

Once they reached Tsunade's office there was no time for any funny business. Tsunade told Naruto the information she had received from Oonoki earlier. It was about Orochimaru planning another invasion of Konoha except this time he did not have a secret village that was allied with Konoha that he could use to sneak into the exams.

Oonoki suspected Orochimaru would take out a few teams of the smaller villages like grass or waterfall then he and his subordinates would transform into them and sneak into the exams. Naruto's job was to patrol outside of the village trying to find anything that could be suspicious. During the exams he would be Konoha's main scout using his clones to cover everything around Konoha so that they would be ready for an attack.

The none Konoha teams other than the single Iwa team that was already here would arrive starting three days before the chuunin exam begins. So for now Naruto would have some free time, free time that Tsunade suggested he used to help his former team train before the chuunin exam.

Since his teammates were most likely resting after their training, Naruto had to find something to do with his time. Thinking back on what happened earlier this morning, Naruto decided to go home and see if Kushina or Tayuya were around.

* * *

_At the Uzumaki house_

Tayuya had started her training doing some running, push ups and chakra control exercises but her training was interrupted when she heard Kushina yelling at someone.

"They threw you out! Ttebane" Kushina yelled and Tayuya could already guess who she was yelling at.

"Whatever" Naruto responded "I'm going to bed, don't bother me"

"Naruto!" Kushina growled "You and I are going to do some intense training when you wake up, be ready!" this was the only form of punishment Kushina could give him.

Tayuya sweatdropped at what she heard 'I should have known' she thought 'Whose idea was it to make him a teacher anyway?'

Naruto did not respond to Kushina's latest yell instead he had fallen asleep on his bed laying on his stomach with all clothes still on.

* * *

_The next morning_

Naruto had slept almost twenty hours when he was waken up in the worst way possible. Kushina had not been happy with his stunt in the Konoha academy and then sleeping the whole day missing out on their training. Therefore Kushina had called in a favor from a fellow jounin, someone who owed her after she had rescued his students on a mission gone bad.

"YOUTH!" a giant man with huge eyebrows yelled in Naruto's room, stomping on the ground in his full green spandex jumpsuit.

Naruto jumped out of the bed and unsealed his sword "Senju" he muttered staring at Gai in suspicion.

"GOOD MORNING MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND" Gai yelled giving Naruto the nice guy pose with a big smile that showed his shining white teeth.

 **"Ittoryu"** Naruto muttered as his hair covered his eyes **"Shishi sonson"**

"YOUTH" Gai yelled as he moved before Naruto could and threw the teen up on his shoulder.

"Senju.." Naruto growled lowly, he was not happy at all.

"Yosh! My youthful friend, it's a very youthful morning and you're going to join me for some youthful training" Gai yelled.

Outside Naruto's room Kushina and Tayuya stood watching them. Kushina wore an evil smile while Tayuya giggled finding it hilarious that Naruto had to spend the whole day training with Gai. That was until Naruto grabbed Gai and threw him away from him hard.

"I don't know what kind of beast you are, but I won't back away from a fight" Naruto frowned at Gai who had his back to the wall.

"As expected your a youthful one" Gai smiled at him "Let's continue this on training grounds nine where we shall continue our training for the day"

Naruto smiled back at him in his scary "Ichimaru Gin"-like way "Senju" he whispered with an evil chuckle "Yo-hoho" he had already unsheathed his sword. Kushina thought now was a good time to explain to Naruto what was going on before he tried to kill Gai.

"Naruto due to your behavior I asked my friend Gai here to train with you today" Kushina said as Naruto turned to her and Tayuya as if first noticing that they were here. Seeing them he figured that Gai was not an enemy and unsheathed his sword.

"I refuse" said simply as he crossed his arms above his chest.

"I don't care" Kushina said while mimicking Naruto by crossing her arms above her chest "Gai, do your thing"

"YOUTH!" Gai cheered "YOUR SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH HAS JUST BEGUN, NARUTO-KUN, LET'S BEGIN OUR YOUTHFUL TRAINING" he launched Naruto on top of his shoulder again and shunshined out of there, heading towards training grounds nine.

Tayuya sweat dropped as she stared at the spot they disappeared from just moments ago "I hope Naruto doesn't kill huge eyebrows-sensei"

Kushina stared at her in confusion "That should be the least of your worries. I'm worried that Naruto will start acting the same way as Gai since they are in a way very much alike" Kushina was referring to their training regimen. The only one she could think of that would undergo the same amount of crazy training Naruto did was Gai and perhaps his mini copy of a student.

Tayuya started imagining Naruto in that green spandex jumpsuit giving her the nice guy pose "Youth" he whispered with a wide grin. Tayuya had a terrified expression her face "Let's hope that doesn't happen"

Kushina who had imagined something similar could only nod in response.

* * *

_With Naruto and Gai_

Gai had dropped Naruto down on the grass in training grounds nine. When they arrived someone else was there waiting for them.

"Good morning Gai-sensei" Rock Lee greeted cheerfully "I'm ready for my youthful training!"

"Good morning my youthful student!" Gai gave the nice guy pose.

Naruto jumped out and faced Gai "No one" Naruto yelled with a glare "No one carries me like that" it was how you carried a woman after all.

"I see you did not like the way I carried you my youthful friend" Gai answered "Therefore we shall run four hundred laps around the village"

"YOSH, GAI-SENSEI" Lee saluted his teacher.

"That doesn't make sense" Naruto answered with a tic mark on his forhead. Naruto then turned to Lee as if first noticing he was here "You" he addressed Lee.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" Lee asked his tone unreadable.

"You fancy Tayuya, right?" Naruto asked in a serious tone.

"Of course, Tayuya-chan and Sakura-chan are beautiful strong independent women, who wouldn't!" Lee asked cheerfully.

"I don't know who Sakura-chan is" Naruto said as he moved towards Lee with a frown he then spoke lowly "But let me tell you this, Lee" he paused as Lee's eyes widened "If you ever put a hand on Tayuya, I'm going to kill you in the worst way you can imagine" as he finished speaking he released killing intent that even Gai felt. Lee saw an illusion of Naruto cutting him in half.

Shakily Lee replied "While I do like Tayuya-chan I would not be unyouthful and interfere between a boyfriend and girlfriend" Lee figured they had to be together since he saw them kissing two days ago.

Naruto's hair raised as he spoke in a high pitched tone "You're after Kurenai-chan as well!?" he yelled. Kurenai was Naruto's girlfriend after all.

"I will not be touching any of your girlfriends my youthful rival" Lee said

"Well said Lee!" Gai yelled with a proud look on his face.

"Gai-sensei" Lee turned to him with a happy expression

"Lee" Gai repeated holding up his hands.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee cried out running up to his teacher and hugging him who hugged him back.

"LEE!" Gai cried out.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

Naruto body shook in disgust as he reached for a scroll to unseal a bottle of sake. He chugged it down fast and threw it on the ground.

"Are we training or not?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Yosh!" Lee cheered ready for some youthful training.

"Since you seem so eager to begin our youthful training, we shall run five hundred laps around the village" Gai instructed.

Naruto nodded, an order was an order. The three of them then starting running around the village, lap after lap.

* * *

_Five hours later_

It was lunch time when they were done with the "Light warm up" which consisted of five hundred laps around the village, two thousand push ups and three thousand sit ups. Lee loked a little winded after the warm up while Gai and surprisingly to both teacher and student Naruto was fine as well.

They were back at the training grounds where they had started when Gai told them to take an hour break to get some food and be ready for the real training they would do later on.

Naruto figured now was a good time to get some free ramen, so he knew exactly where to go.

* * *

_Five minutes later_

Uchiha Mikoto was currently enjoying a shower after having woken up late. She had allowed herself to sleep late today since both Sasuke and Midori had a day off but would resume their training tomorrow, training that she would supervise. That was when someone had opened the door to the bathroom she was currently in, being a trained ninja Mikoto sensed the person and tensed.

She knew it was neither Sasuke or Midori so she was about to get out of the shower to charge towards the intruder when she heard.

"Hey can you make me ramen, ttebayo?" Naruto stood facing her with no shame. Mikoto had walked out of the shower just as he spoke so he was now staring at her body which she forgot to cover.

Mikoto already knew that Naruto was an odd one but this was over the top. She covered herself the best she could as she spoke "Have you no shame? I'm in the shower Naruto-kun"

Naruto nodded with a frown "I can see that, I'm hungry though"

Mikoto smelled the air which had been plagued by Naruto's sweat "You stink" she remarked.

Naruto shrugged "I did some light exercising this morning"

Mikoto stopped covering herself to fold her arms under her chest which pushed her breasts together making them look even bigger "I will not make you any food before you have a shower, you will stink down the whole house"

Naruto nodded and in a second he was out of his clothes moving towards Mikoto who blushed seeing Naruto's package or the "King Cobra" as it was dubbed.

"What are you doing?" she stuttered.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her "Taking a shower" he said just as he was about to move the covers so he could enter the shower. Instead he placed his hand on Mikoto left butt cheek and squeezed "Why don't you join me?" Naruto grinned as Mikoto blushed even harder. The next thing she knew she was together with Naruto in the shower. They washed each other bodies feeling each other up when Mikoto got a naughty idea.

"I would prefer to clean this" She grabbed Naruto's dick in her right arm and jerked it "Another way"

"Oho?" Naruto responded huskily with a grin while Mikoto sat down on her knees.

She licked the shaft slowly as Naruto held up her hair with the biggest dumbest grin on his face before Mikoto took his dick in her mouth.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	51. Chapter 51

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 51

* * *

Naruto sat in the kitchen of the Uchiha house, he was staring at the back of a blushing Mikoto who was cooking ramen for him. He had just taken a shower and had his first release after Mikoto gave him a blow job. Naruto had returned the favor by licking her out giving Mikoto the biggest orgasm she had had in years. Mikoto thought back on what they just had done in the shower..

**Flashback (Lemon/Lime warning, skip the flash back if you don't want to read it).**

* * *

_"Oh Senju that feels good" Naruto moaned as Mikoto had the tip of his dick in her mouth, using her tongue to play with it. Naruto was close to his first orgasm in his life from just that. Mikoto giggled at Naruto's reaction as she used her right hand to massage Naruto's balls. She then slowly took more and more of Naruto's dick into her mouth, teasing him._

_Naruto closed his eyes in pleasure as Mikoto picked up her pace making slurping and sucking sounds as she took Naruto's full length into her mouth. Naruto grabbed hold of her head and moved his hips in rhythm with Mikoto's head that bopped back and forth._

_"Mmh" Mikoto moaned as she tasted Naruto's pre-cum that had leaked into her mouth. Mikoto stopped for as she let the King Cobra free "Tell me when you're about to cum Naruto-kun"_

_"As you wish" Naruto responded in his daze, he never would have thought that sex could have been this much fun, if he did he would have done it a long time ago._

_Mikoto once again took his dick in mouth without another word, this time she did not go slow and neither did Naruto. Mikoto did the best she could trying to take the full length in her mouth as Naruto more or less face fucked her with his movements and hold around her head. That was all the inexperienced Naruto could handle as he almost yelled "I think I'm about to cum, dattebayo!"_

_Mikoto wanted to have Naruto cum somewhere that was not her face or mouth and had therefore stopped sucking, Unfortunately for her once she had removed his dick from her mouth he instantly came, showering her face with his sperm. It was not a little amount of sperm that the young Uzumaki had produced either, her face was full of it and it had dropped down covering large parts of her chest._

_Naruto could not help but look at her with a proud smile, he did that._

_Mikoto's whose eyes had been closed for obvious reasons opened them and stared wide eyed at Naruto "So much" she whispered quiet enough that Naruto could barely hear her._

_Naruto chuckled as he scratched the back his head "Sorry"_

_Mikoto licked some of the cum from her face to get a taste 'Not bad' she decided when Naruto surprised her. Mikoto who was still sitting on the floor of the shower yelped in surprise as Naruto spread her legs and stared at her womanhood. It looked almost as if he was inspecting it. Without a word Naruto moved closer to taste her then sloppily licking her out._

_Mikoto could tell that this was his first time doing this but when she thought on the whole situation they were in she could help herself as she came within a minute. Here she was getting licked by her best friends son who also happened to be her daughters crush. He was also rumored to be the boyfriend of one of Konoha's beauties, Yuhi Kurenai. She pressed Naruto's head into her holding him there for a few seconds as she screamed out her orgasm_

_"I'm cumming Naruto-kun!"_

_"Indeed" was Naruto's muffled response as he was now on the receiving end of Mikoto's juices._

* * *

**End Flashback**

"You know" Naruto said with a perverted giggle staring at Mikoto's ass "The Uchiha women aren't all that bad"

Mikoto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance hearing that "I'm glad your opinion of our clan is changing"

Naruto frowned "Don't get me wrong I still hate the Uchiha clan"

Mikoto who had had her back to him the whole time turned to face him "How can you say that after doing that with me? And why do you keep coming here for food then?"

Naruto grinned "I have decided to make an exception for you, since your sexy"

Mikoto blushed and returned to the food

"Besides I look at it this way, after I have killed what's left of the Uchiha clan I will take you and Oujo as my grilfriends, kinda like spoils of war" Naruto continued then nodded to himself it made sense and he was sure his teacher Itama would approve.

"So you want me to become your girlfriend after you have killed my sons?" Mikoto asked with a sweat drop "How romantic"

Naruto pouted, the mother of Uchiha's was making fun of him "It's not like I'm ever gonna do it anyway, unless they give me reason too"

Mikoto placed a bowl of ramen in front of Naruto who wasted no time as he dug in, devouring the contents of the bowl. Another bowl was already prepared which Naruto devoured in the same way. When Naruto was done eating he said his good byes and thanked her. The last thing he said before leaving was "I hope we can do this again, Mother of Uchiha's" with a wink.

That was when the blushing Mikoto realized that Naruto had not once called her by name even though they had done all that.

* * *

_At the training grounds with Gai and the others_

Gai and Lee were now joined with a lot more people at the their teams training grounds. This was due to people overhearing Gai and Lee talking loudly about what Gai had planned after lunch. Gai was going to spar against Naruto, this was something no one wanted to miss. Word spread around the village and soon almost every ninja that had had any contact with Naruto was there.

Tenten and Neji who had shown up after lunch since they did their morning work out on their own were wondering what all people was doing at their training grounds. Gai had explained that they were all here to become disciples of youth.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Hiruzen and Kushina was all there watching the training grounds from a distance to not make their presence known. All rookie teams were present including their teachers. This was a good opportunity for Tsunade to see Naruto in action, she knew that Gai never held back even in spars.

When Naruto got there he was as surprised as Neji and Tenten had been earlier. He was tackled into a hug by Yamanaka Ino who had not seen Naruto for a year "Naruto-kun, you're back!"

Naruto hugged her back and nodded as he stared into her face "Good to see you again, Ino-chan"

Ino blushed in response then stepped back as she realised she had done that in front of all people here.

"Troublesome blondes" Shikamaru muttered standing next to Chouji and Ino who had joined her teammates again.

"Hm" Naruto hummed walking over to him. Standing on his other side was Nara Shikaku who were also interested in this fight and seeing Naruto again.

Naruto squinted his eyes as he stared at Shikamaru and Shikaku. He stopped on Shikaku and asked "Aren't you Shika"

Shikaku grinned "That's right buddy, we have to go out and grab a couple of drinks sometime again, troublesome as it may sound"

"Meheh" was Shikamaru's goaty laugh "Dad you're not doing that again or I will tell mom"

Naruto's focus was now on Shikamaru as he again squinted his eyes "Is this your little brother?"

Shikaku and Shikamaru sweat dropped simultaneously "No, that's my son Shikamaru" Shikaku answered.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled as he stared at Shikaku in disbelief pointing at him comically "If that's Shikamaru then who the fuck are you?"

Shikamaru was the one to answer "Troublesome.. That's my lazy ass dad, Nara Shikaku"

"Who you calling lazy, you lazy brat" Shikaku bonked Shikamaru on the head with a clenched fist.

Naruto's posture changed as his head dropped towards the ground with sluggish shoulders 'My only friend is an old drunk' he thought sadly.

"Taichou!" Midori was the next one to greet Naruto who immediately forgot about his problems and grinned as he saw her, right next to her was Hanabi who bowed to him "Naruto-sama"

"Hello Imouto-san" Naruto nodded to his former teammate then turned back to Midori "Oujo-dono" Naruto took a knee as he bowed "You grace us lowly commoners with your presence, ttebayo"

Hanabi snickered while Midori was red faced from embarrassment and anger "S-stop Taichou"

"As you command, Oujo" Naruto stood up "Anything else, Oujo?"

"I..It's g-good to s-see you again" Midori squaked out before running off to hide behind Anko. All attention had been on her and Naruto which was to much for her.

"Naruto-sama" Hanabi was now standing right in front of him with her arms crossed above her chest "I'm happy to report that I have bled and are now able to bear your child"

Naruto whole body visibly shivered like a scared cat 'NOT ANOTHER ONE' he thought in panic, thankfully he was saved by no other than Uchiha Sasuke.

"You!" Sasuke growled at him as he walked up "I will show you what it means to mess with an Uchiha"

"Baka!" Sakura yelled as she ran up to Sasuke and tried to drag him back "Don't bother Sensei he doesn't have time for the likes of you" she spat.

"Quiet, Sakura. This has nothing to do with you" Sasuke yelled at her.

'Did he find out?' Naruto thought with wide eyes. Sasuke was angry due to what Kurenai had done to him back at their training before the chuunin exams. According to Kurenai she had done it on orders from Naruto. Naruto however thought that Sasuke had found out about what Naruto and Mikoto had done during the lunch break.

"Your anger.. is justified" Naruto spoke slowly while Sasuke got out of Sakura death grip and walked towards Naruto again with a menacing glare.

"Hn." Sasuke responded.

"So you want to challenge me to battle to restore the honor of your clan" Naruto recognized the Uchiha's motives.

Sasuke backed off a little "What no!?" he yelled "I just want to make it known that I, Uchiha Sasuke is not pleased with what you have done" there was no way in hell Sasuke was going to challenge Naruto to a fight, he knew when he was outmatched.

Naruto chuckled "Your mother was pleased with what I did though"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto "What did you say?"

Naruto had enough of Sasuke. He turned to Gai and asked what he wanted to since he got here "Eyebrows-san, what's going on here?" Gai was standing next to Lee shouting about youth.

"You're right on time my youthful friend" Gai did the nice guy pose "You and I are gonna have a little spar and that's what have brought all these youthful onlookers"

Naruto glanced over at Team 8 who stood together, when he saw Kurenai he shivered a little. Kurenai noticed Naruto's odd behavior and faced him with a glare "Naruto-kun what have you done now?"

Naruto ignored the question instead he grinned back at Kurenai "I want to talk with you later Kurenai" he then stretched out his muscles and cracked his knuckles "But for now I have a freak to beat up"

"YOSH!" Gai cheered "LET'S BEGIN!"

Naruto then had Gai's right foot implanted into his face **"DYNAMITE ENTRY!"** the force of the kick was enough to send Naruto across the training grounds.

Kakashi sweat dropped as she stared at Naruto who had been kicked back twenty meters from just one kick "Gai isn't holding back" he said to his fellow jounin Asuma who frowned "I for one will enjoy seeing the brat getting his ass kicked"

Naruto rubbed his head in pain, he was not ready for that, he still wondered what exactly was going on. He unsealed his sword as he stood up and stared at Gai who had not moved from the spot he had kicked Naruto from earlier.

"You're gonna regret that, ttebayo" Naruto spoke slowly before grinning like a mad man.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	52. Chapter 52

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 52

* * *

Naruto still stood across from Gai grinning like earlier. The people observing the fight expected him to draw his sword to attempt or successfully cut Gai in half.

While that was going on Naruto had a clone shunshin over to Hiruzen's location. Next to Hiruzen was Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kushina all watching the fight from the same spot. Poor Shizune must have been left with all the paper work, Naruto thought.

Naruto took a knee in front of Hiruzen and said "Monkey-sama"

Tsunade snickered at the name while Jiraiya was full out laughing pointing at Hiruzen who had a serious face "Yes, Naruto?"

"Permission to kill?"

"Denied"

The clones eyes widened as he stared at Hiruzen in confusion "I have.. a chance to remove this.. great beast from Konoha, why do want to let it live?" he questioned taking a long time between every word.

"Maito Gai is one of Konoha's strongest and most trusted jounin, you might find yourself on the losing end on this one, shitty brat" Hiruzen explained.

Naruto scratched the back of his head "I doubt that.. however I will do as you say, since you're the Hokage" Naruto stood up and saluted when Hiruzen spoke "Tsunade is the Hokage now you know"

Naruto stared at Tsunade for a second before grinning "Nope.." he then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Nope!?" Tsunade yelled comically "What does he mean by that?"

Jiraiya was trying not to laugh as he spoke "Sounds like the brat doesn't recognize you as the Hokage yet"

"It would make sense since he just got back, you know?" Kushina spoke with a weak smile scratching the back of her head the same way Naruto did earlier. She was trying to calm down her big breasted rival.

Tsunade gritted her teeth as she clenched her right hand into a fist "Maybe I should show him why I am the hokage" she spoke as Hiruzen shook his head slowly "There is no need for that Tsunade"

"Why?" She questioned "Do you know something that we don't?"

Hiruzen nodded "Naruto doesn't see you as the Hokage, he sees you as something that is to him a position far higher than that of a Hokage"

Kushina face palmed while Jiraiya sniggered. Tsunade just raised an eyebrow in confusion "Get to the point, Sarutobi-sensei"

Hiruzen backed off a little as he began explaining, if what he was about to say would upset Tsunade he would rather not be on the receiving end on one of her punches "You have been called a princess your whole life by most of Konoha's population"

"Yes, and I have many times stated that I hate to be called that" Tsunade said in an annoyed tone, just because she was the granddaughter of Hashirama and grand niece of Tobirama did not mean she deserved special treatment.

Hiruzen nodded "Yes, Naruto however.. he sees you as the princess of the Senju clan, an important person that he must protect at all costs" Hiruzen decided to leave some parts out, like how Tsunade was his final goal, his prize as a Senju.

Tsunade sighed in annoyance "I see.."

"You know Tsunade-hime" Jiraiya said having moved closer to her to put his arm around her neck "I'm pretty sure the only reason he values you so higly is because of your glorious titties" he said with no shame and a wide grin. He then sneakily disappeared from the spot before Tsunade could punch him with a bone crushing strike.

"Get back here you fucking pervert!" Tsunade yelled at Jiraiya who was about one hundred meters away from them now, making funny faces as Tsunade. Kushina was glaring at him as well, ready to help Tsunade in beating the self proclaimed super pervert.

"Catch me if you can!" he teased childishly.

* * *

_Back with Naruto and Gai_

Naruto had received the information from his clone which caused his eyebrows to twitch 'Why can't I kill this thing?' he questioned as he stared at Gai. In his thoughts he would be doing the world a great favor in ridding them of this ugly green beast.

'So this thing is supposed to be strong?' Naruto thought 'Then let's see if he can handle my new jutsu'

**"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"** Naruto created thirteen solid clones of himself that stood in a line next to him.

"Kage Bunshin, huh?" Gai spoke "Seems like I might get a good work out from this spar"

All of the Naruto clones and himself started chuckling darkly "You will get more than a work out, I assure you"

All clones did the same hand signs as Naruto while speaking **"Fire Style: Hydra"** large amounts of fire burst out of the mouth of the blonde and his clones. The fire shoot up the air before landing in fourteen different locations surrounding Gai. The fourteen large masses of fire took the shape of a three headed serpent, a hydra.

"These fire creatures will launch fireballs at you until I run out of chakra or you turn out their fire, they won't disappear before that" Naruto said with a laugh "And if you're able to dodge the fireballs, guess what I will be doing?"

"I guess you will come in for the finishing blow?" Gai asked sweating a little, he did not expect this kind of spar with a fourteen year old, even if he was a jounin.

"Hai hai" Naruto clapped his hands for Gai cheerfully "That is if you are able to dodge them at all"

Naruto then held up his index finger and middle finger which was used a hand sign to control the fiery serpents that had his chakra in them. They simultaneously launched small fireballs which was about half the size of a Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique).

Gai had expected this so he bit his thumb to draw out some blood before summoning two turtles that were large enough for him to stand on **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" (Summoning Technique)**

Gai was crouching down on the two turtles with his hands on the back on their shell. He was using his own chakra to help boost the jutsu that the turtles were about to use.

**"Suiton: Mizurappa" (Water Style: Raging Waves)** Water gushed out from the two turtles mouths taking the shape of two huge waterfalls that washed down the fiery serpents. This is one of the most basic water jutsu you can learn but it's size and power varies on the amount of chakra the user uses. These waterfalls were huge meaning that both Gai and the turtles had to use a very large amount of chakra.

As the smoke cleared Gai had sent the turtles back to their home now facing Naruto who was grinning back at him, the same way as before. Naruto's clones used the transformation technique earlier while Gai was covering the whole training ground in smoke. The clones had transformed into kunai's that Naruto had picked up, ready to use later.

"Spectacular" Naruto clapped his hands cheerfully again.

"Thanks my youthful friend" Gai gave him a thumbs up "But trust me, that was not my first time dealing with a dangerous fire technique"

"Yeah, no doubts about that, that technique is more suited against an army than a single person anyway" Naruto said before grabbing a tri pronged kunai, obviously not one of the transformed clones "I would like to see if you can match my speed" Gai's eyes along with the adults watching the fight was almost shocked to see that kunai.

The only exception was Kushina since she was the one who had started his training with them in the first place. She was not surprised at all if Naruto had learned the technique over the past year, she had learned it as well after all.

Naruto threw the kunai at Gai who easily dodged it but the point was not to hit Gai with it as he held his fingers up for a hand sign again **"Ninpo: Kunai Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" (Kunai Shadow Clone Technique)** Twenty clones of the kunai shoot out to different spots around Gai, surrounding him in a similar way as the hydra's had done earlier.

**"Hiraishin no Jutsu" (Flying Thunder God Technique)** Naruto spoke slowly before disappearing in a flash of yellow. He appeared on a kunai that was right next to Gai. In Naruto's hand was one of the clones that had transformed into a regular kunai earlier, he aimed it towards Gai's upper torso, Gai blocked it with a kunai of his own.

Gai was a little surprised he did not expect a close combat kunai fight after what Naruto had shown him earlier. Naruto then suddenly dropped his Kunai to the ground and grabbed Gai with both of his arms preventing him from moving.

* * *

_With the spectators_

"Wow! I can't believe Naruto-sensei knows the Hiraishin!" Sakura shouted cheerfully 'Naruto-sensei is so cool, Shannaro!' inner Sakura added.

"You should all watch this fight carefully, you have a lot you can learn from Naruto, remember he is your age" Kakashi spoke 'And you're all utter disappointments' he thought.

"As you said Kakashi, he is their age. HOW is this possible?" Asuma questioned staring at Naruto with disbelief written all over his face 'Is this why you speak so highly of him' he stared of at the distance to his right 'Tou-san?'

"N-Naruto-k-kun is r-reall-y-y s-s-trong" Hinata stuttered as she fidgeted with her fingers, Midori nodded in agreement with her fellow shy kunoichi.

"I would like to have an answer to Asuma's question" Sasuke said suddenely "He is our age, yet it seems he has been given personal training, what is this favoritism? Is it because he is the son of the Yondaime?" Sasuke was jealous, he as an Uchiha and the last loyal male Uchiha should have been given more special treatment than he already had, in his opinion.

"Shut up Sasuke" Ino growled at him "You're just jealous because your not the strongest one in our age group anymore"

"Special treatment?" Kakashi repeated "Yes, Naruto was given very special treatment from Konoha"

"Hn.." Sasuke responded he had been right.

"Let me tell you all about it" Kakashi begun when Asuma interrupted him "Kakashi.." he said in a stern tone, Asuma thought it was up to Naruto to tell what happened to him if he wanted to reveal it at all.

"No they need to hear this, especially Sasuke" Kakashi spoke before telling them about Naruto's childhood in Konoha, how he was hated by almost every villager with them ignoring him as if he did not exist. If they said anything to him it was curse words or promises of a beating. Kakashi left out the reason why he was hated, which was of course the Kyubi.

He then told them about Naruto not having any parents growing up and no one to train him. Last he told them about Naruto getting kidnapped at the age of ten by two Konoha chuunins. The next time anyone from Konoha saw him was when he met with Team 7 on the wave mission.

After hearing the story the genins respect for Naruto grew even more, even Sasuke was shocked and apologized for his earlier remark. Tayuya was close to tears after hearing it, she could relate to Naruto in so many ways. Surprisingly Kurenai walked up to her and hugged her in a way to comfort Tayuya.

Shikamaru who had seen how both Tayuya and Kurenai reacted mumbled "Troublesome" which had Shikaku nodding in agreement. Shikaku knew that Shikamaru had figured out why Naruto and somewhat Tayuya was hated.

* * *

_Back with Naruto and Gai_

Gai sweat dropped "Are you gonna hug me all day?" he was not that kind of youthful. It did look like Naruto was hugging him, but it served a purpose as the kunai poofed into a clone as it released the transformation. In the clones hand was a fully formed rasengan which the clone aimed towards Gai's most precious body part.

'Yeeees..' Naruto hissed in his thoughts 'If I can't kill him at least I can prevent him from repopulating the world with anymore mini beasts' such as that guy Lee.

**"Rasengan!"** The clone yelled as she attempted to slam the spiraling sphere into Gai's balls. Gai however recognized the danger he was in when a massive amount of chakra started covering him and his skin color changed to almost red.

**"Open the fourth gate of pain"** Gai shouted as he rocketed away from Naruto and his clones saving his precious kintama.

"YOU!" He yelled faced Naruto with a menacing glare "You fight dirty!" he pointed at Naruto who did not want to be shown off by an ugly green beast.

'Let's go Kurama!' Naruto yelled to the fox who grinned

**'Of course, you deserve my chakra today, you have been such a good boy!'**

'Shut up you damn pervert!'

Naruto began glowing a bright yellow almost like a mini sun. His chakra flared around the area and everyone could feel how powerful he was in this form. He had entered the **Kyubi chakra form.**

"I think it's about time we end this" Naruto spoke his voice was deeper.

"Yes let's finish this in one youthful move!" Gai screamed.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	53. Chapter 53

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 53

* * *

"That's enough!" Tsunade ordered standing between the two, the chakra covering them both disappeared.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion while Gai spoke "Sorry Hokage-sama I think we let ourselves be to youthful in this fight"

"Using a technique that puts that much strength on your body in a simple spar, what were you thinking?" Tsunade questioned Gai who just shook his head "I kinda overreacted after he went for my most youthful possessions" Tsunade's eyebrows twitched in annoyance "And besides, Naruto was a very youthful opponent, I had to be at my best to keep up".

Tsunade sighed "Very well.. go find Shizune and have her fix whatever damage that technique has caused to your body this time"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama" Gai saluted and disappeared with a shunshin.

"And you.." she almost spat the words as she turned to Naruto who was not paying attention to her at all. Instead Naruto was staring at Kurenai while scratching the back of his head.

Naruto turned to Tsunade and mumbled "Did you say something?"

"That chakra you used, what was that?" Tsunade asked because she was not sure, it could be the Kyubi's chakra but that chakra never felt like that.

Naruto chuckled "That was my hidden power that I can only use when you are watching me, Tsunade-hime"

Tsunade shook her head at his behavior "I want to talk about the other techniques you showed as well but not here in front of all the genins"

Naruto nodded "How about tomorrow on our date? I'm sure we can talk about it then"

Tsunade smiled "Good idea" she was about to let Naruto talk to his friends that had watched the fight when she snapped at him "And it's not a date!"

"Hai hai" Naruto waved lazily back at her walking towards Kurenai.

* * *

_With the spectators just as the fight was stopped_

Kiba had his jaw drop to the ground as he stared at Naruto in disbelief "What the fuck?" he muttered. Kiba knew that Naruto was a crazy strong swordsman but him being this good with ninjutsu was news to him.

"This is how a fight between two high level jounin looks like" Kakashi spoke in a bored tone seeing that most of the other genins had the same reaction as Kiba. Some had different reactions however..

"As expected from Naruto-sensei, see that Uchiha!?" She turned to Sasuke and flipped him off "You will always be beneath the Senju, Shannaro!" Sakura had decided that she wanted to become a swordsman and person like her sensei, starting with becoming a Senju herself. If Naruto could, why couldn't she?

"Taichou is strong as always, right Hanabi-chan?" Midori spoke to her teammate.

Hanabi nodded watching Naruto with awe "He is the strongest" she paused for a second before turning to Midori "That's Hanabi-sama to you, commoner"

"Don't be like that Hanabi-chan.." Midori sweat dropped.

Shikaku chuckled as he thought on how much Naruto resembled Minato "Troublesome.." he muttered which was followed by Shikamaru's own depressed mutter of "Troublesome..".

Shikamaru was thinking of when word would spread about Naruto becoming a jounin to his mother. She would not let him hear the end of it and make him try harder to go up in the ranks himself.

"That's to be expected of my boyfriend" Kurenai spoke with hears in her eyes staring at Naruto lovingly.

"He's my boyfriend, cunt" Tayuya was staring at Naruto the same way before she snapped at Kurenai.

"In your dreams maybe, Tayuya-chan" Kurenai spoke in a mocking tone.

"Hey!" Ino yelled at the two "Don't forget about me, Naruto loves me the most"

Sasuke laughed hearing every girl declare their love for Naruto, all the annoyances were soon gone from him. Now he could train to take down Itachi without interruptions. As he thought that a swarm of former classmates found the training grounds.

Most of them female and a few males "Sasuke-kun!" they squealed and run up to him with hearts for eyes.

'Damnit' poor Sasuke thought before taking off with his fangirls and boys following after him.

Kiba frowned as he stared at Midori who had started watching Naruto who was heading towards them the same way Kurenai and Tayuya did. He had trained hard this past year to impress his crush. His plan was to challenge Naruto to a fight and show Midori how strong he had become before he would confess his love. That plan would have to wait now, he had to up his training and hide his sister.

When Naruto reached them, Jiraiya and Kushina had joined them as well.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Naruto asked Jiraiya who shined up and smiled back at Naruto.

"Surprised to see me? Did you miss your godfather that much?" Jiraiya laughed halfheartedly.

"God father?" Naruto asked in an angry tone "More like dead man walking"

Jiraiya yelled about Naruto not showing him respect he deserves for being the great gallant super pervert and best god father ever.

Naruto ignored him in favor of Kurenai "Kurenai-hime it's time you and me have a real date"

Kurenai nodded with a happy look on her face "Of course it is"

Naruto threw Kurenai over his shoulder why the others stood frozen in shock "You're next" he nodded to Tayuya who was red faced in both anger and embarrassment.

"The hell she is" Kurenai bonked Naruto in the back of his head before Naruto disappeared with a yell of "Stop hitting me, baka-onna!" using a shunshin.

After they had left Kushina had started raging on about how wrong it was for Naruto to date Kurenai. Luckily for Naruto and Kurenai, Jiraiya was there to change the focus of her anger to him.

'You owe me for this, brat' Jiraiya thought as he ran from a furious Kushina chasing him. All he had done was compliment her assets a little.

After they left only the genins was left at the training grounds.

* * *

_Two days later_

The shinobi from the other villages has started arriving in Konoha. Naruto was currently on his patrol duty where he patrolled every part outside Konoha looking for anything out of order. His date with Kurenai had gone well. Naruto had taken her out for dinner at a nice restaurant then to a movie. After the movie they had walked around Konoha walking hands. They ended the date with a kiss before saying good night.

At least that's how Naruto wants to remember it. After the movie Naruto had told Kurenai about his lunch with Mikoto and his plans to have multiple girlfriends. Kurenai had left after slapping his face hard and yelled that he was a selfish bastard.

His "date" with Tsunade was all buisness. Naruto had treated her to ramen at Ichiraku's where they had talked about his techniques such as the Hiraishin. Tsunade had also given him a more detailed mission briefing.

**While Naruto sat on the village wall looking out into the forest surrounding Konoha he felt someone approach him. He looked to his side to see a girl with short black hair who wore a headband with the Iwa symbol.**

**She stopped and glared at him "You!" she said almost in an accusing manner.**

**"Huh?" Naruto responded in confusion.**

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	54. Chapter 54

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 54

* * *

'How dare he!' Kurotsuchi thought as she stared at the son of the Yondaime Hokage (Fourth Hokage) who in return looked at her like if she was some kind of idiot. Did he not know why she was here? What his evil father had done in the great third ninja war?

Namikaze Minato by himself was responsible for the death of thousands of Iwa ninja during the third great ninja war. One of them was Kurotsuchi's uncle who she never got to meet. Her grandfather Oonoki and her father Kitsuchi had told her to forget about the past so they could start over with Konoha with good relations between the villages. Kurotsuchi disagreed with that, she wanted this spawn of the Yondaime Hokage to suffer. She hated him.

"What do yo want?" Naruto asked in a bored tone "Can't you see I'm busy?" he was on a mission after all. This just made Kurotsuchi even angrier. Just a few days ago this idiot had been the reason they only got a few hours of sleep the night they arrived in Konoha as he wouldn't stop bothering them in his drunken state.

"I want to kick your ass you fucking asshole" Kurotsuchi spat out the words "I'm going to avenge all the iwa Shinobi and my uncle that your evil father, the Yondaime Hokage, killed during the war"

Kurotsuchi did not expect Naruto to grin back at her showing his teeth then laugh heartily until he was out of breath. When Naruto stopped laughing a very irritated Kurotsuchi asked "What's so damn funny?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow in response "Was I not supposed to laugh?"

"What's so fucking funny about your dad killing thousands of Iwa ninja!?" Kurotsuchi yelled at him red faced from anger.

Naruto waved his hands towards her with a chuckle "Stop, you're making me blush"

Kurotsuchi had taken enough crap from this low life. Didn't he know who he was talking to? She was the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage!

"That's it I'm gonna kill you, you blonde bastard!" Kurotsuchi ran towards Naruto on top of the walls. Naruto held up his hands in a way to stop "Hey hey" he tried to calm her down "Relax, man" Kurotuschi had stopped running now in favor of giving Naruto a death glare "Man?" she questioned.

Naruto tried again, with a chuckle he corrected himself "Relax boy, there is no need for us to fight"

Even more red faced than earlier Kurotsuchi yelled so loud Naruto thought his eardrums would explode "I'M A GIRL, ASSHOLE!" when Naruto recovered from the loud yell his eyebrows was twitching in annoyance. Who was this person? Why was this person trying to deceive him, he had already figured out how to differentiate between a boy and a girl.

"Is that so?" Naruto asked a he slowly walked up to Kurotsuchi who was just a meter away from him. He poked her in the chest with his index finger. He felt something soft and heard Kurotsuchi release a quiet moan from her mouth.

"Well, fuck me" Naruto said in almost a whisper, he was fully aware of the danger he was in. Naruto didn't think it was possible to yell louder than what Kurotsuchi did earlier, but he was wrong.

"YOU'RE DEAD YOU DAMN PERVERT!" She yelled from the top of her lungs chasing after Naruto who had done the smart thing which was to run as fast he could. Kurotsuchi was throwing Kunai and Shuriken at Naruto while chasing him. They were running around inside the village and Naruto did not want any villager to get caught in the crossfire. This had Naruto run to a different location towards the nearest training grounds to avoid that.

When they reached an open grassy field of the training grounds - which happened to be training grounds 10, the one where Gai and his team usually trained at – Naruto was wondering how he was gonna get the "girl" to stop attacking him. He had no intention of actually fighting her since he nothing to gain from that, in fact it would just make him look bad. A konoha jounin fighting against a foreign genin kunoichi.. yes it would only spell trouble for him.

Naruto recognized the training grounds so he stopped and turned around to face Kurotsuchi. He could not go any further into the training grounds and risk running into Gai and his freak show. Kurotsuchi smirked at him and said "Not gonna run anymore?"

Naruto chuckled, he had already formed a plan to get her to leave him alone "Excuse me miss, would you mind.." Naruto stopped talking as his whole body shivered due to someone else showing up in front of him.

"Naruto, I dare you to finish that sentence" It was Kurenai standing in front of him with her arms folded under her chest. With a twitching eyebrow Naruto asked "What do you want, onna?"

Kurenai glared at him which had Naruto start sweating "I mean, what can I help you with, Kurenai-hime?"

"I have asked Tsunade-sama to borrow you for a few hours" Kurenai began "While you help me, Kakashi will take your place on your patrol duty"

"Patrol duty?" Naruto almost yelled "It's a very important mission that only I can do, that good for nothing Uchiha will only mess things up!"

Kurotsuchi stomped over to get in-between Kurenai and Naruto. With a glare she yelled "Don't forget about me, you bastard!"

Kurenai frowned at motioned towards Kurotsuchi "Who is this?" she asked in an almost accusing tone.

Naruto shrugged "I don't know"

They were doing it again, ignoring her with a "Tch" she formed a hand sign for a jutsu "Take this!" she yelled but stopped when Kurenai turned towards her with a mean look on her face.

"You!" she snapped at Kurotsuchi who responded with a quiet and nervous "Yes?"

"What business do you have with my man?" Kurenai was tired of every single female going after Naruto. She had decided that she wasn't going to let it happen anymore, she would chase them away with a stick if she had too.

"I'm gonna ki" Kurotsuchi started but stopped when she saw a dark aura surrounding Kurenai "Kiss?" Kurenai muttered "Get lost before I hurt you, you little bitch"

Kurotsuchi backed off slowly, she had meant to say that she was going to kick Naruto's ass, but she felt no need to explain that. She just wanted to get as far away from Kurenai as possible "You're lucky your woman is here to save you, I'll get you next time!" with that Kurotsuchi disappeared in a shunshin.

Naruto laughed at someone else having to experience the evil that was Kurenai.

"What's so funny?" Kurenai asked.

Naruto fake coughed into his hand "Nothing, what do you need me for?"

"I need your help to move my stuff out of my apartment" Kurenai explained.

Naruto nodded to that, he was expecting something far worse "You're moving?" he asked.

"Yes" Kurenai said simply then she smiled cutely at Naruto "I'm moving in with you!"

Time seemed to stop after Kurenai said that. This was like a scene taken from one of his recurring nightmares. Naruto thought on what to do next, should he run? Or should he fight her? No matter what he could not allow this to happen.

"Of course you are" Naruto said with a bright smile "Let's get going then" it was no point in fighting it, just let it happen.

As Naruto and Kurenai started walking towards her apartment, Naruto heard Kurama make whipping sounds and laugh at him.

'Shut it, you!' Naruto snarled at him.

* * *

_Twenty minutes later_

Kushina was training Tayuya outside in their large backyard. The chuunin exams was to begin in three days so Kushina wanted Tayuya to be fully prepared this time. Since Tayuya was a student of Kushina along with two of the three sannin, failure was not an option.

Kushina had Tayuya try to meditate so she could try to communicate with the three tails which she had not had much luck with before. So it was calm and quiet until she heard a lot of sounds coming from their house. She heard the sound of glass breaking making her think that maybe someone was foolish enough to try breaking into her house.

"Tayuya!" she spoke loudly as she shook her student to get her to return from her mindscape.

"What is it?" a confused Tayuya asked but before Kushina could answer Tayuya as well heard the sounds coming from their house. It sounded like two people were arguing.

"I think someone is trying to break into our house" Kushina explained.

"What?" Tayuya yelled "Let's show them why it's a bad idea to mess with ninjas!" Kushina could just nod to that as they ran back to their house. When they arrived they were quite surprised to see twenty Naruto clones carrying card board boxes and bags into his room. Standing outside his room was Kurenai who seemed to be instructing them.

"You didn't have to break the window, we could just enter by the front door" Kurenai told the real Naruto who was inside his room unpacking all of Kurenai's stuff.

"Stop complaining" Naruto whined "We got inside, didn't we?"

"Naruto, Kurenai, what's going on?" Kushina asked while Kurenai and Naruto turned to her and Tayuya as if just noticing they were here.

"Oh, hello mother, Tayuya" Naruto said in a bored tone "I'm just carrying Kurenai's stuff to my room"

Kurenai nodded "We are going to live together from now on"

"What?" Tayuya yelled as she turned to Kushina "No fucking way, right Kushina-nee?"

"Of course not!" Kushina roared "Why the hell didn't you ask me about this, this is my house!" she demanded.

"Kaa-sama" Kurenai sulked while Naruto frowned at them.

"Don't give me that" Kushina shouted at Kurenai "I have never liked your and Naruto's relationship and there is no way in hell I'm going to allow you two live together under my roof!"

Tayuya laughed "Serves you right, you bitch!" it might sound ruder than it was, it was just how Tayuya expressed herself.

"Naruto.." Kurenai pleaded, waiting for him to say something.

With a sigh Naruto stopped unpacking her stuff "What's the problem?" Naruto stood then walked next to Kurenai he pointed at her with his thumb and asked "Why don't you want the onna to live here?"

"Shithead why are you with her at all? I thought you and me were together since we did.." Tayuya began before she stopped due to embarrassed. Red faced she finished her sentence "You know, we made out!" she spurted out.

Kurenai turned to Tayuya with a glare while Kushina stared at her in shock. Kushina had always thought Naruto and Tayuya had more of a brother-sister relationship if anything.

"Don't tell me you like him as well?" Kushina asked Tayuya who raised an eyebrow in response "It's not like it's a fucking secret, nee-chan"

"What the hell, ttebane!" Kushina shouted comically "Is there a single girl in Konoha that doesn't have the hots for you, Naruto!?" The only reason she was this upset was because it meant more competition for her, but the others didn't have to know that.

Naruto shrugged causing Kurenai to giggle at his careless attitude "Anyway" Naruto spoke "If you don't want Kurenai to live here than I guess I will just have to move in with her"

Kurenai nodded "It's a shame, I was looking forward to us living together, Kaa-sama"

Naruto then turned to the frowning Tayuya "And Tayuya, just because I'm with Kurenai doesn't mean I can't be with you as well" he turned back to Kurenai with a wide smile "Isn't that right, Kurenai-hime?"

Kurenai clenched her right hand into a fist and gritted her teeth as she answered "Right.."

"Are you saying you want to date us at the same time?" Tayuya asked and by the look she gave Naruto, he knew that if he answered wrong, he would be in pain. Nevertheless, there was only one answer for her question "Yeah, but don't forget about Ino-chan, Anko-chan, Yugao-chan.." Naruto had to duck to dodge the fist that Tayuya had tried to slam into his face.

Naruto jumped back to create some distance between him and Tayuya, he had expected her to react similar to how Kurenai reacted when he told her.

"Calm down Tayuya" Kushina said as she grabbed Tayuya's shoulder to drag her back with her "To decide if Kurenai can live with us, there is only one thing we can do.."

Tayuya's eyes widened "No! Please not that" she pleaded, it was the most boring thing she had ever experienced.

"What are we doing?" Kurenai asked Naruto in confusion.

Naruto shrugged, he had been doing that a lot lately "Don't look at me"

It was time for the Uzumaki clan to have a clan meeting with all of it's members present.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	55. Chapter 55

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 55

* * *

The members of the Uzumaki clan and one guest was seated around a large rectangular table. The clan meeting was held in the Uzumaki's dining room. Kushina who sat at the center of the table started the meeting.

"Uzumaki Tayuya" she read from a paper.

Tayuya - who sat to Kushina's right - eyebrows twitched "Do I have too?" she whined but only got a glare as answer from Kushina.

"Present.." Tayuya said in almost a whisper.

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"That's Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto also known as Senju to you, woman" Naruto sat at Kushina left responded.

Kushina gave him the same glare she gave Tayuya earlier causing Naruto to sweat drop "Present.."

"Honorary clan member, Tsunade Senju"

"Present" Tsunade sat across the table right in front of Kushina, she had sent a shadow clone to partake in the clan meeting.

"And our guest, Yuhi Kurenai"

"Present, kaa-sama!" she said cheerfully.

"Just 'Present' is enough, ttebane!" Kushina snapped back at the red eyed woman who to no one's surprise sat next to Naruto.

"Forgive me, kaa-sama!"

Before Kushina could tell Kurenai to not call her that, a slightly irritated Tsunade raised her voice and spoke "Get on with it already, you know I hate these kind of things"

"Right, let's start with the less important matters before we move on with the reason I called this meeting" Kushina said making Tayuya want to hit her head on the table.

"I will start with a personal matter" Kushina continued "For a while now some of my newly bought panties has gone missing. I believe that we have a pantie thief on the loose"

Kurenai and Tsunade turned to Naruto and glared at him "Pervert" they accused while Tayuya was staring down at the table.

"Me?" Naruto pointed to himself in confusion "I'm not interested in taking any of your panties unless I'm removing them directly from your body, dattebayo" Naruto grinned as she finished talking.

Before more shouts of pervert could be aimed at Naruto, Kushina came to his defense "This started before Naruto got back, I'm sure that it's not him"

"It's me" Tayuya admitted in almost a whisper.

"You?" Kushina questioned "Why?"

Tayuya scowled "I grew out of my old ones and I fucking hate shopping. I'm just borrowing them, you can have them back"

"You should have told me, I would have taken you shopping" Kushina said with a kind smile aimed towards Tayuya who frowned "I told you I fucking hate shopping!" she yelled.

Kushina sweat-dropped "Well that matter is settled, that's all I had for today's meeting, is there anyone else that wants to add something?"

She got no response for a few seconds until Tayuya was about to raise her hand but changed her mind.

Kushina who noticed that Tayuya wanted to say something but changed her mind asked "What's on your mind, Tayuya-chan?"

"It's nothing.. it's just" Tayuya's cheeks gained a red tint she then spurted out in almost a yell "I don't think the shithead should walk around naked in the house anymore!"

"What?" Kurenai said dangerously to Naruto while Tsunade raised an eyebrow "Naked?" she questioned.

"So it begins!" Naruto said dramatically as he folded his arms above his chest. Naruto had been warned by Itama not to surround himself by to many bossy women, never let yourself be pushed around was that Itama used to say.

"It happened one time when I didn't know you two were around" Naruto defended himself.

"So you walk around naked as well, you little pervert?" Tsunade asked with disgust "I say we hang him"

The others ignored Tsunade's suggestion. Kurenai dragged Naruto by his ear "You are not allowed to show yourself naked to anyone but me from now on, got that?"

Kushina stood up and waved her hands in front of the table "Calm down all of you!" She waited for everyone to focus on her before she continued "This is not a serious matter and has no place in an Uzumaki clan meeting"

Tayuya stood up at pointed at Kushina accusingly "But your pantie problems are!?"

Kushina chuckled at that "They cost me a lot of money, Tayuya-chan.."

Tayuya lowered her head in shame "Oh, I'm sorry I will pay for them"

Kushina patted Tayuya on the back with a smile "There is no need for that" she then turned her focus back to Naruto "You do whatever you feel is right Naruto"

Naruto nodded to that, he knew that she meant, both Naruto and Kushina enjoyed seeing the other naked. The other were confused by what Kushina meant with that but choose not to question it.

Kushina then decided to move on to the important part of the meeting "Okay now on to the main reason I called this meeting, Kurenai and Naruto have requested to have Kurenai move in with us" They decided to settle the matter by voting.

Tayuya was quick to say she wouldn't want Kurenai anywhere near where she sleeps, Tsunade was wondering how this situation had happened. Kurenai had earlier requested her permission to get Naruto's help with an 'emergency' and now she finds out that Kurenai is need of a home. Just what happened to her jounin?

It was Tsunade's turn to vote after Tayuya's obvious no. Tsunade folded her hands under her chin in thought "I don't see why not, you have plenty of empty rooms in this big house and if Kurenai needs a place to stay then we should take her in"

Kushina tilted her head at that "I don't think you understand the situation, auntie"

"Don't call me that" Tsunade snapped before calming herself "What is it I don't understand?"

"It's not like she has been thrown out of her home or anything, she only wants to move in with us because she wants to live with Naruto" Kushina explained as she stared at Kurenai who decided this was the perfect timing to hug Naruto's arm to herself. Tsunade saw it and it caused her eyes to widen in surprise.

"Oh" Tsunade exclaimed in a bored tone, she wasn't surprised but she was a little disappointed. She had thought that Kurenai was one of her very few normal jounins but after today she would have to reevaluate that thought.

"Would Kurenai moving in with you make you happy, Naruto?" Tsunade asked Naruto who nodded in response. Tsunade folded her arms under her chest "Then I'm against it" She wouldn't allow anything that would make the "little pervert" happy.

Tayuya laughed in victory "Then it's settled! It's three against one!"

Kushina shook her head "That's true but there is still the problem of Naruto moving out if we don't let Kurenai live here" She turned to Naruto and added "Do you have anything to say?"

Naruto nodded before standing up, he bowed halfheartedly before speaking "Honorable Uzumaki clan members" Naruto paused due to the others having different and audible reactions to the way he spoke.

Tsunade snorted while staring at any place that wasn't Naruto. Tayuya laughed finding it hilarious seeing Naruto this way. Kurenai was holding up her hand trying to stop Naruto, thinking he was making fun of the seriousness of the clan meeting. Kushina stared at him with a calculating look on her face. One wrong word and she would take action.

"I understand why you wouldn't want this she-devil in your home" Kurenai kicked his feet under the table but Naruto ignored it "But before you make your decision, you need to know what Kurenai has to offer by living with us"

"What she has to offer?" Kushina repeated sounding a bit curious.

"Yes" Naruto said with a nod "She asked to move in with me last year, I refused it obviously" Naruto explained while Kurenai hit him lightly on his arm "She did offer to wash my clothes, do the dishes and help out with anything else around the home" Naruto then turned to Kushina dramatically, his face really close to hers "Doesn't that sound nice, dattebayo!?"

Tayuya snorted "As if that's going to change our minds.." Just as Tayuya finished speaking Kushina had walked over to Kurenai's seat and hugged her "Welcome to the family!"

"EHH, NEE-CHAN!?" Tayuya shouted comically with her jaw dropping while Tsunade shook her head at the antics of her family.

"I wasn't done, she has more to offer" Naruto said with a frown "She has nice long sexy legs, big rounds boobs, a firm but also soft..." Naruto stopped as he sensed the incoming danger that was his female company. He let them assault his face this time since he was happy and contended. His first woman was now living with him, now he just had to get the rest.

Before they ended the meeting they were in for another surprise.

"I think me and Shizune should move in with you as well so we can help you out" Tsunade began causing the others eyes to widen in surprise except for Naruto who weakly gave a thumbs up in approval. Tsunade explained her reasons for moving in which was, helping Kushina take care of the home, she would be closer to her student Tayuya, she could raid Naruto's sake storage. And most importantly..

"Make sure that no funny business goes on within this house, Naruto is still just a boy" she finished.

With different thoughts and feelings on how the meeting went, they returned to what they were doing before the meeting. Naruto and Kurenai had to move her stuff into one of the empty rooms. Kushina and Tayuya returned to their backyard for more training while Tsunade's clone dispelled returning the memories to the original.

* * *

_Later that evening_

Kurenai had been settled into her new room that was on the second floor with the others. Also Tsunade and Shizune had received a room each as they had moved in the same evening. Shizune after a long day at the hokage's office had fallen asleep early. Tsunade had disappeared somewhere, probably back in her old house drinking in her lonesome.

Kushina could be seen standing outside the door to Naruto's room wearing only a bathrobe. She was standing guard to keep Kurenai but also Tayuya who she had found out had on several occasions shared a bed with Naruto, out of his room. The reason she was dressed in only a bathrobe was because she had just showered. She also had a plan for Naruto when the others had fallen asleep, a plan where she enters the room and removes the bathrobe then makes one of her erotics dreams become reality.

She had been standing here for twenty minutes already and during that time she had seen Kurenai peek out of her room ten times already. Kurenai was of course waiting for Kushina to leave so she could sneak into Naruto's room. A sleepy Tayuya had attempted to just walk passed Kushina into Naruto's room only to be dragged back to her room.

It was an hour later when Kushina decided to act on her plan. Kurenai had not peeked out of her room for over thirty minutes which meant she had either fallen asleep or given up. Kushina opened the door and let her bathrobe fall to the ground as she grinned towards the bed where she saw..

"TSUNADE!?" Kushina shouted loudly seeing a the back of a clothed Tsunade straddle a shirtless Naruto's waist. Tsunade turned around and slurred "What?" she then narrowed her eyes at Kushina "Why are you naked?"

"What are you doing in bed with my son?" Kushina countered.

With gritted teeth Tsunade answered "The little pervert used Hiraishin to bring me into his room, now he's not letting me go" Tsunade tried to make it look like the only reason she was straddling Naruto was because she planned on punching his face in until he let her go back to her room.

Naruto grinned at his naked mother "Hey mom" he said then. His grin quickly disappeared as Tsunade launched a chakra covered punch straight into his face before standing up to face Kushina.

"Again, why are you naked?"

Kushina scratched the back of her head with a weak laugh "Eheh, I dropped my bathrobe from the surprise of seeing you with him" she tried.

Tsunade stared intently at Kushina "Kushina" was all she said while Kushina answered "Yes?"

"Get out!" She yelled pointing at the door. Kushina grabbed her bathrobe before retreating to her own room, a bit ashamed of having being caught. But she was happy that it was Tsunade and no one else that caught her, at least she wouldn't judge her to much.

With a shake of her head Tsunade closed Naruto's door before returning to the bed smiling at Naruto "Now where were we.." she said before she threw her arms around Naruto and smashed her lips together with his lips.

...

...

..

.

"When you play the game of Naruto, you win or you die."

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	56. Chapter 56

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 56

* * *

After the night that Kurenai, Tsunade and Shizune moved in to the Uzumaki house things returned to normal. Naruto had visited Sakura to give her a few pointers and show her a few techniques to help prepare her for the chuunin exams. He had also made a visit to the Nara family so he could deal with the ghost problem they had.

Shikaku who was preparing Shikamaru for the chuunin exams had let Naruto into their home. Shikaku and Shikamaru both were interested in finding out what Naruto had in store for Yoshino. Yoshino was in their kitchen cooking lunch for them when Naruto arrived.

"Hey" Naruto greeted as he entered the kitchen. Yoshino turned around with a raised eyebrow "Hello" she said a bit unsure wondering what he was doing here before she saw her husband and son behind him and figured he was with them.

"Aren't you Kushina's boy, the one who made chuunin last year?" She asked.

Naruto chuckled as he ignored the question. He walked towards her shaking his head "We can do this the hard way or the easy way"

"What?" Yoshino had no idea what he meant and neither did Shikaku and Shikamaru, although Shikamaru was starting to get a bit worried.

Yoshino eyes widened in surprise as she felt Naruto's arms around her when he pulled her into a hug. Naruto then sat down with Yoshino following still stuck in his embrace. Naruto then lifted her by her waist and threw her up on his shoulder. Her ass was now sticking up into the air just in front of Naruto face, while Yoshino was able to stare at her husband and son behind them.

Naruto then lightly tapped her bum with his hand getting a yell from Yoshino "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She received more and harder slaps to her ass as an answer.

Meanwhile Shikamaru had run from his home faster than he had ever ran before. He was sure that he would be blamed for this when it was over since Naruto was his "friend". Shikaku to shocked to act could just observe as Naruto spanking his wife with his jaw dropped, unable to form any words.

"Shikaku! Stop him" Yoshino yelled even louder as she squirmed in Naruto's grip. Naruto slapped her three times more, each time harder and by now Yoshino was quiet. The next time Naruto slapped her she had completely stopped struggling and it sounded like she was enjoying it. As Naruto kept spanking Yoshino she moaned between saying "Shikaku-kun is this your way of saying you want a threesome?"

Unsure Shikaku responded "W-would you want that?"

By now Naruto put Yoshino down letting her sit in front of him. Yoshino was red faced from blushing due to the embarrassing situation she found herself in. She managed a weak nod "If it's with this cutie, then I'm all for it"

Naruto stood up, ignoring the conversation between husband and wife he made his way towards the door to the kitchen where Shikaku stood with an expression of disbelief.

"She's all yours, you can thank me later"

And thank him he would, he had never seen Yoshino that horny before. Shikaku had a very pleasant afternoon with his wife after that.

After taking care of his business with Sakura and Shikaku or the Shika guy as Naruto would put it, Naruto returned to his post outside the village on patrol duty. He spent two more days outside the village until he was asked to visit the Hokage's office.

Tsunade had also asked for Yugao and Kushina so she could give all three of them a new mission. Kushina and Yugao was to guard Tsunade for the remainder of the chuunin exams. Naruto's new mission was to guard the former hokage, Hiruzen. All three of them would be dressed in their anbu outfits and of course wearing their masks. Kushina had a fox mask, Yugao had her cat mask and Naruto had his toad mask that he loved to wear.

Before heading towards the Sarutobi clan compound where Hiruzen lived, Naruto wanted to give Tsunade a kiss. But he didn't have the balls to do that after what happened that night three days ago. A few minutes after Tsunade and Shizune had moved their stuff into their new rooms, Tsunade wanted to relax and enjoy a few cups of sake. That was when a shirtless Naruto appeared in a flash of yellow, using Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God) to get to her room.

Tsunade had been surprised at first which had her almost strike him with a chakra enchanced punch thinking it was an enemy. Once she recognized it was Naruto, she had asked "Do you have all rooms in this house marked with those seals?" referring to the Hiraishin seals.

Naruto had shook his head before saying "Let me show you" he then walked behind Tsunade and rubbed her lower back, just above her butt. That where had placed a seal that when visible – which was only a few moments after the seal had been used - the seal looked like a tattoo that is commonly referred to as tramp stamp.

With visible annoyance judging from the vein that popped on he forehead, Tsunade asked "What are you doing here?"

Naruto smiled as he scratched the back of his head, nervously he said "I wanted to ask if you want to share a few drinks with me"

Tsunade wouldn't say no to a drinking partner but she was running low on sake. She pointed at her half full sake bottle and said "That's the last I got"

Naruto chuckled "Don't worry about that, I have plenty for the both of us" he then pulled Tsunade into a hug before using a hand sign which would let him teleport back to his room with the Hirashin. For the next forty minutes they spent drinking in silence, during this time Kushina was keep watching outside.

Then out of nowhere Naruto had asked "Wanna make out?" Tsunade had answered with a shrug before pushing Naruto down into a laying position so she could get on top of him.

They made out with small sake breaks for about ten minutes until the noticed the door opening. That was when a naked Kushina interrupted them. After Kushina left, or had been told to leave, they started making out again. This time however, Naruto wanted to do more and at first so did Tsunade. But when Naruto was about to remove her blue Obi that held up her gray kimono styled blouse, Tsunade had sobered and realized just what was about to happen.

Tsunade pushed Naruto away from her, she then grabbing her green Haori to put it back on "This was a mistake, Naruto"

With a pout Naruto replied "No it wasn't, it was fun ttebayo"

"For you maybe" She snapped "We can't tell anyone about this and it can never happen again" Naruto chose not to answer to that as Tsunade left his room to return to her own. On her way back Tsunade feared what would happen if word got out to the public on what they had done. It would have made for quite the scandal in Konoha.

The next day at breakfast before Tsunade had to leave to the Hokage's office, Naruto had suggested a repeat of last night. Tsunade had replied by kneeing him in his most private area causing Naruto to whine out in pain for a long time before he had to leave to take care of some business, which was a visit to Sakura and the Nara family.

* * *

Now, present time Naruto have just arrived at the Sarutobi clan compound. Since it was still early in the day on a normal weekday, Hiruzen was alone since Konohamaru was at the ninja academy. Hiruzen sat at his porch staring at a pond that had gold fishes swimming in it. Something Naruto noticed was that Hiruzen was wearing earphones, which Naruto was curious to find out why.

Making his way over to Hiruzen, he took a knee and bowed to the former hokage "I am yours to command, Lord Monkey"

Hiruzen removed one ear plug and raised an eyebrow at his former anbu solder who was for some reason unknown to him back in his anbu wear "What are you up to now, shitty brat?" he asked.

"I was ordered by Tsunade-hime to guard you for the remainder of the chuunin exams" Naruto explained.

"I see" Hiruzen replied in understanding.

"Yes, I'm here so no bad guys can get you, old monkey" Naruto laughed "We can't have a weak and useless old monkey like yourself go unguarded" Naruto's laughter had turned maniacal by now.

"I may be old but I reckon I can still kick your ass if I wanted too" Hiruzen responded in a calm tone, not affected by Naruto's attempts to piss him off "What's with the anbu wear? I thought we decided that you were done with that"

"I don't know" Naruto shrugged "Perhaps Tsunade-hime thinks I'm sexy wearing it"

"I doubt that" Hiruzen responded quickly making Naruto face fault. Hiruzen then spoke his mind on why Tsunade thought it would be good for Naruto to wear his anbu outfit "It's probably because you stand out to much in a crowd, if an enemy saw you they might attack you instead of me just because you're you"

"You calling me ugly or something?" Naruto asked with a twitching eyebrow.

"Yeah but that's not the reason" Hiruzen chuckled at Naruto's raging expression "It's because of what you have accomplished. Most people have heard of at least one of your names by now. And there is also the fact that you look more and more like your father every time I see you" Hiruzen finished his rambling.

"Really? Am I that famous?" Naruto asked no longer angry at the earlier insults.

Hiruzen waved him off lazily "Nah.." he began before grinning "I'm just fucking with ya, it's a standard procedure, the hokage guards are always wearing their anbu outfit"

Naruto sweat dropped "Then why did you ask?"

"Just wanted a conversation" Hiruzen explained.

Naruto snorted "You need to get yourself a hobby, old man"

Hiruzen chuckled without answering 'I already have a hobby, it's messing with you, you idiot' he thought.

Naruto then thought Hiruzen would want to hear about the latest news "Kurenai-chan has moved in with me"

"That's good and about time" Hiruzen answered with a nod "She's a skilled and reliable kunoichi who is a suitable wife for our future hokage"

Naruto then yelled at Hiruzen "I told you many times.." Naruto yelled each word with long brakes in between "I would rather die than take the position of hokage!"

"It's not up for discussion Naruto, you will be our next hokage" Hiruzen was now standing in front of Naruto who responded by hitting Hiruzen with a punch straight into the face. Hiruzen countered with a punch of his own which started a full a long fist fight between the two. They didn't try to avoid any of the punches which they could normally easily dodge, it was a contest to prove who was the toughest between them.

About five minutes later was when the both of them felt they had enough. With bruises all over their faces and bloody noses they returned to sit at Hiruzen's porch.

"So what's with the earphones, old man?" Naruto asked as things returned to normal.

"Oh these?" Hiruzen held up his earphones "I'm listening to Ibiki's live report of the second part of the chuunin exams that just started"

Naruto stood up and shook his head "Seriously, get yourself a hobby old man" he then jumped high up in the air so he could land on the roof of Hiruzen's house. Just because he was guarding him didn't mean he had to talk to him, he would just protect the old monkey from the shadows.

While Naruto hid on the roof top he had to listen to Hiruzen repeating the words of Ibiki from the earphones.

"Team 8 seems to be the first team to reach the tower"

"I don't care"

_An hour passed until next report_

"The only team from Iwa has reached the tower in second place"

"I would have buried them beneath the earth where they belong"

"That's harsh.."

_Five hours later_

"Naruto, get ready to move! Team seven with Tayuya, Sasuke and Sakura has been attacked by someone that is believed to be Orochimaru!" Hiruzen said throwing off his Hokage robe that he still wore over his regular battle gear.

Naruto laughed like a mad man "Senju" he whispered grabbing his sword. With that the former hokage and newly promoted jounin headed towards the forest of death.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	57. Chapter 57

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 57

* * *

As Naruto and Hiruzen entered the forest of death, Hiruzen got another message from Ibiki through the earphones. His eyes widened when he heard it "We most move fast, Anko has gone after Orochimaru"

Both Naruto and Hiruzen was well aware of Anko's history with her former teacher. Hiruzen knew that Anko would stop at nothing to beat Orochimaru even if she would go down with him.

"Anko-chan you say?" Naruto asked.

"Yes" was all Hiruzen managed to say before Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash.

* * *

_With Orochimaru and Anko_

Orochimaru had managed to do what he came for, which was to mark Sasuke with his Cursed Seal of Heaven. While fighting team 7 he had also managed to injure Haruno Sakura who had proven to be far stronger than the information Orochimaru had on her would say. Sakura had surprised him and almost cut his head off as soon as he made his presence known.

But being a sannin, Orochimaru had more than one way to get out of such situations. He also had more than one way to deal with a sword wielding genin. Orochimaru had used his own sword, Kusanagi to give her an almost lethal wound. Luckily for Sakura, Tayuya was there to save her since she was now able to perform medical jutsu thanks to Tsunade's teachings.

Tayuya was the one that had come out of the fight mostly unharmed. That was also thanks to her training with the strongest ninjas in Konoha. Now Tayuya had to look after her team, waiting for them to recover before they can move onto the tower. Tayuya was not proud of having come out of the fight relatively unharmed, instead she was ashamed of having failed to protect her teammates against a single opponent.

When Anko found Orochimaru he was trying to sink into a tree so he could rest after a heated battle against Team 7. Dressed in her usual tan trench coat, Anko stared down her former teacher.

"It's been a long time, Anko" Orochimaru greeted his former student with a tired voice. He had taken some damage from the fight with Team 7 as well, mostly thanks to Sasuke's fire techniques.

As your former student who you have taught everything" Anko was armed with senbon needles between her fingers in her right hand "I'm going to take you out, even if it costs me my life!"

"You can't" Orochimaru stated while Anko moved as if she was throwing the needles. Orochimaru was faster to act as he used a technique to enlarge his snake tongue sending it straight forward towards Anko with impressive speed. It would pierce through anything it hit. Anko dodged it by jumping up high in the air before landing on a tree, using charka to stay stuck on it. Orochimaru's tongue was already on the move, it had found Anko as it circled around her right arm which held the needles.

Anko jumped down and prepared to use a technique of her own. She used her left arm to launch for snakes towards Orochimaru **"Sen'ei Jashu" (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)**

Orochimaru whose body was still stuck in the tree made no attempt to dodge it. Anko used the snakes as a rope to pull Orochimaru out of the tree then pull him towards a three behind her. She placed her hand arm above Orochimaru's right hand and stuck a kunai through both of their hands. This was to prevent Orochimaru from moving.

With a grin Anko said "I got you" she used her right hand to intervene her fingers with his fingers on his left hand. She held up her index and little finger which was a hand sign for the technique she was about to use. Orochimaru's eyes widened as he saw it "That seal is.." he began.

"That's right" Anko smirked as she spoke "You and I are going to die here" she closed her eyes and focused **'Ninpo: Sōjasōsai no Jutsu' (Ninja Art: Twin Snake Sacrifice Jutsu)** just as she was about to use the technique she heard Orochimaru's mocking laughter and it was not coming from the Orochimaru in front of her. With wide eyes he realized she had captured a clone.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" an amused Orochimaru asked as he appeared behind her. Anko turned around just to see Orochimaru remove the face mask that covered his real face. "That's a clone.." Orochimaru stated what Anko had already realized. Anko shook as realization hit her, she was about to kill herself only taking a clone with her. The clone dissolved into a mud revealing that it was an earth clone.

Just when Anko thought it was over – she knew had no hope to win a fight against her former teacher without the element of surprise – a yellow flash appeared from her lower back.

Out came Naruto.

**"Hiraishigiri" (Flying Thunder God Slash)** Naruto roared as he pierced the tip of his sword through Orochimaru's neck before the sannin could react.

"Yohoho!" Naruto laughed in Orochimaru's face "YO-HOHO!"

"Curse you" Orochimaru spit out blood as he spoke "Minato.." Orochimaru then used the very same technique Anko had earlier to force Naruto away " **Sen'ei Jashu" (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)** now Orochimaru had enough time to create a new body of himself with one of the many forbidden techniques he knew of **(Orochimaru-Ryū no Kawarimi no Jutsu - Orochimaru-Style Body Replacement Technique)**

With a healthy new body Orochimaru glared at the toad masked anbu who stood in front of Anko in a protective manner.

"Who the hell are you?" Orochimaru asked as he had lost the cool he had earlier after that show from the masked blonde.

Naruto grinned under his mask, he was just about to whisper his name when Hiruzen appeared next to them, he banked Naruto in the back of his head with a clenched fist then said while panting."Damn brat, you could have brought me with you, my shunshin is nowhere near as fast as yours"

Orochimaru had no plans to stay and fight the blonde anbu and more importantly the former Hokage who was also his former teacher. By sinking into the ground he used a sunshin to quickly get out of there.

"Hokage-sama" Anko said surprised seeing him of all people here, most people still called him Hokage-sama even though he had retired.

While Naruto held up his right hand doing a hand sign, Hiruzen spoke to Anko "Don't worry Anko, Orochimaru won't leave this forest alive, me and the brat will see to that" when he finished his sentence Naruto muttered "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" as he created fifty or so clones that headed out in search of Orochimaru

"You can run but you cannot hide!" The clones yelled in chorus before laughing loudly "Yo-hoho!"

With Naruto and his clones disappearing towards all directions only Hiruzen and Anko was left at the spot. "I won't let my student fight against that monster" Anko said as she stood up planning to go after them.

"Anko you will not be needed" Hiruzen's expression hardened "It's time I show Orochimaru and everyone why I was chosen as the third Hokage" his chakra flared around him as he spoke. His chakra was so massive Anko was having trouble standing up as she fell down on the ground on her butt.

"Head to the tower and assist Ibiki and the others" Hiruzen said before disappearing with speed that he had never shown before. Anko breathed out in relief as Hiruzen disappeared from her view. Where the hell did that old man hide all that chakra? She had never seen him like that before. She decided that she would listen to his orders and head to the tower, even if she would have preferred to go after Naruto and make sure nothing happens to him.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Naruto_

Naruto had located Orochimaru in an open grass field within the forest. There stood Orochimaru next to two people that seemed to be genin from Kusa (Grass). Both of them were around his age, one of them a boy with black hair and glasses while the other was a red headed girl wearing glasses,.

"Kabuto I will need your help, things did not go as planned" Orochimaru explained to his loyal subordinate who nodded then removed the transformation. The boy turned into a full grown man with rather long gray hair also wearing glasses. His clothes consisted of purple pants and a purple shirt.

"I sense another one coming, his chakra is massive, Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto said adjusting his glasses. The girl who stood next to them whose name is Karin stared at them in shock. Who are these people and where is her teammates, she wondered.

She was also frightened due to her very good ability to sense people's chakra. The pale snake looking mans chakra was huge as was the konoha anbu in front of them. But the most massive chakra of them all was from the person that just arrived. With a burst of chakra Hiruzen appeared next to Naruto with crossed arms above his chest.

"I won't share the snake bounty with you, it's all mine" Naruto said as soon as he arrived.

Hiruzen snorted "I couldn't care less about that, what's important is that he dies"

Orochimaru chuckled "How cold, Sarutobi-sensei"

Kabuto adjusted his glasses again "If we're fighting against the third Hokage I can understand why you need my help"

Orochimaru shook his head "The old man is not the problem, I can deal with him myself. The problem is the young anbu next to him"

Before Kabuto could respond to that Naruto had shouted "Shut your mouth, you're just a snake bounty"

"Kukuku" Orochimaru laughed "Well if it isn't the bounty hunter Senju" he had figured out just who it was hiding behind the mask after that comment. His smile turned into a frown "I will make sure to repay you in kind for destroying my village"

"Enough talking" Hiruzen said forming a series of seals "Naruto move the girl out of the way"

"Hai" Naruto disappeared in a flash of yellow as Hiruzen prepared his technique. Next to him stood four clones, all of them looking as if something would blast out of their mouths any second.

**"Goton: Dairendan no Jutsu" (Five Styles: Massive Combo Jutsu)** Each clones used one of the five basic elements to to combine it to a massive burst of elemental destruction.

Orochimaru was ready to defend him and Kabuto with a jutsu of his own **"Kuchiyose: Sanjū Rashōmon" (Summoning Technique: Triple Rashomon)** Three large gates was summoned to defend against the incoming wave of fire, water, lighting, wind and earth coming their way.

The gates were pushed back and almost destroyed but the gates did their job. Orochimaru turned his head to Kabuto "Make sure we don't lose Karin, we can't let Konoha have another Uzumaki"

Kabuto nodded "How should we deal with them?" Naruto was now back next to Hiruzen in front of them as the gates before them had disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"If I had prepared sacrifices I would have used 'that' jutsu"

Kabuto smirked at that "Don't worry Orochimaru, I went out of my way and prepared sacrifices for us"

While they prepared their jutsu Naruto and Hiruzen were going over plans to fight Orochimaru and his partner.

"You get out of the way and I'll eliminate them both" Naruto said sounding very irritated.

"We shall work together and make sure they don't leave this place alive" Hiruzen stated.

Both of their heads snapped towards their enemies as they heard Kabuto say **"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei" (Summoning Technique: Reanimation)**

"I don't like the look of that" Hiruzen said as two coffins was summoned in front of them.

"Ngh" Naruto responded.

"Kukuku" Orochimaru chuckled darkly "This is why I keep you around Kabuto, you never seem to cease impressing me"

Kabuto nodded "Thanks, Orochimaru-sama"

"Sarutobi-sensei it's been a while since you saw your former sensei's hasn't it?" Orochimaru spoke with a wide smile.

Hiruzen's eyes widened before he glared back at his former student "Don't tell me.."

The coffins opened slowly, smoke covered them for a short while until two figures came out from them.

"Well I'll be damned" Naruto recognized them instantly. Before them stood the deceased first and second hokage, the senju brothers Hashirama and Tobirama.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

 


	58. Chapter 58

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 58

* * *

Orochimaru and Kabuto stood behind the two reanimated Hokage. Tobirama and Hashirama glanced at each other. A heavy wind blew past them in the open grassy field area.

"You're as ugly as always, brother" was the the first thing Hashirama said when he saw his brother.

"Shut it, you" Tobirama returned with a glare crossing his arms above his chest.

"I told you this jutsu would bring nothing but trouble, you should have never invented it" Hashirama said in a scolding manner.

"Bit late to bring that up, don't you think?" Tobirama countered.

Hashirama chuckled, he loved teasing his younger brothers. Both Senju brothers then turned to stare at Hiruzen "Monkey-chan?" Hashirama asked unsure seeing the aged Hokage while Tobirama said "Saru?"

Hiruzen started sweating a little. He knew Naruto would have a field day later with all the nicknames his former teachers had for him. "It's been a long time, Hashirama-sensei, Tobirama-sensei"

"Your old" Hashirama stated the obvious.

"How many years has it been?" Tobirama asked.

Now was a good time as any for Naruto to introduce himself. He removed his toad mask and walked forward slowly. He took a knee as he bowed in front of the former Hokage's.

Naruto then said in a slow and very old fashioned way, sounding like a samurai "It's an honour to meet you, Hashirama-dono, Tobirama-dono"

Tobirama raised an eyebrow at that thinking 'Who is this kid?'

Hashirama laughed loudly "He's just like you, brother!" he commented.

That had Hiruzen chuckle "He's similar to Tobirama in many ways, he has his hatred for the Uchiha" this had Hashirama frown while Tobirama nodded in approval towards Naruto who grinned back at him "I am nothing compared to the both of you, but I will live my life in the way of the Senju and make our clan great again"

"He's also a shameless womanizer like the both of you" Hiruzen added which had Naruto sweat drop.

Hashirama face faulted while thinking it was the fate of the Senju, Tobirama once again nodded in approval. It was a secret that most people of Konoha didn't know. That secret was that the former Hokage's of Konoha were some of the biggest womanisers the land has ever seen. It was like a contest to them to decide who was the big shot Senju. It did go to far sometimes as Tobirama would lay with Hashirama's wife, Uzumaki Mito, while he in return slept with one of Tobirama's many girlfriends.

Luckily they never fought over the matter and just lived with it. They both knew better than to fight and cause the village trouble over such a trivial matter that was baka-onna's. While they both had their fair share of sleeping around with various kunoichi, they were still nowhere close to Naruto's sensei, Itama Senju. Itama Senju made it his life goal to party and sleep with as many women as he could during a lifetime. And Naruto was now walking in their footsteps.

"He is also a very skill-full swordsman, something that he learned from your brother, Itama Senju" Hiruzen continued which had both Hashirama and Tobirama stare at him in confusion.

"Itama died long ago, Saru" Tobirama explained "It's not possible"

Hashirama nodded "He died long before Konoha was formed"

Naruto shook his head "Itama faked his death so that he could get away from the ninja life and the war between the Senju and Uchiha clan".

Tobirama turned to Hashirama "It's not impossible, Itama was always a sneaky bastard"

Hashirama frowned "He was a crafty one, but I find it hard to believe that he would be able to fool us two and our father"

"Nevertheless" Hiruzen began "Some years ago Naruto who was raised in the village was kidnapped by two of our foolish chuunin. He was left to die somewhere far away from the village where your thought to be dead brother found him and trained him in 'The way of the Senju'"

The brothers found it hard to believe but decided not to question it further "What's your name, kid?" Tobirama asked the still bowing Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto" he said proudly.

Hashirama's eyes widened. He had already figured out that Naruto was a jinchüriki like his wife Mito was. Another Uzumaki jinchüriki and this one was trained by a Senju. He could also sense some chakra within Naruto that was similar to his own. If trained correctly this kid could become a ninja even stronger than himself.

"I like him" Tobirama stated "He will bring further greatness to our clan"

Hashirama nodded "That is so" he then asked something he had been wondering for a while since he saw Hiruzen "Who is the hokage, you?" he asked Hiruzen who shook his head. He smiled as he answered "Your granddaughter and my former student, Tsunade Senju is the fifth Hokage"

"Eh?" Hashirama turned pale as he imagined his cute but also very troublesome granddaughter, she had taken up most of his bad habits, such as gambling "Is the village okay?" he wondered while Tobirama laughed heartily hearing that. Tobirama was also proud of his grandniece and happy that the village was lead by another Senju.

Hiruzen smiled "Rest assured the village is in safe hands, Tsunade-chan is known as the strongest kunoichi that Konoha has ever fostered"

* * *

"Kukuku" Orochimaru chuckled from behind them while holding two papers with seals on them "Sorry to ruin your family reunion, it's time you two do what I brought you here for" he placed the seals on the back of the two Senju brothers. This seal was made so that Orochimaru could more easily control them and also to remove the personalities of the ones summoned with Edo Tensei.

"Who are you?" Tobirama demanded, both Orochimaru and Kabuto had not interested him and his brother until he spoke.

"He's my former student who turned traitor, I will end his life today" Hiruzen said with a hard gaze directed at his former student.

"No matter what time and age, there is always war" Hashirama stated sadly as the seal started to kick in, soon they would be nothing but mindless zombies who could only following to Orochimaru's orders.

"Saru, young Senju, prepare yourselves" Tobirama warned already feeling himself being controlled. Normally it wouldn't be easy for Orchimaru to control two shinobi of this level. But Orochimaru had yet to perfect the technique so he could only summon them at close to fifty percent of their real strength.

"This is bad, Naruto" Hiruzen spoke to his young ally "We have no choice but to fight my former teachers"

Naruto nodded slowly, he was a bit taken by the situation but at the same time he found it hard to hide his excitement. Still in the sitting position he asked "Do you have a plan?"

"We will make this simple. I will keep Hashirama-sensei and Tobirama-sensei busy while you go for Orochimaru and Kabuto. Hopefully if you can defeat them their control over the reanimated will stop"

"Sounds good" Naruo said as he stood up doing a one handed hand sign. He was about to get out of the way as the second hokage, Tobirama prepared a jutsu. But Hiruzen was the first one to act **"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" (Summoning Technique)** he said as she slammed his hand down on the ground to summon the monkey king, Enma.

Naruto stared at the two beside him and shook his head, he was confident the old monkey was going senile 'Stupid monkey, that jutsu is called kage bunshin no jutsu' he thought.

"I will enjoy watching as the former Hokage takes your life before we destroy Konoha, Sarutobi-sensei" Orochimaru yelled "Your precious village will be destroyed today!"

With that Tobirama launched a huge spirallaring vortex of water towards Naruto and Hiruzen **"Suiton: Suishõha" (Water Style: Water Shockwave)**

Naruto got out of the way by using Hiraishin. He had already left a kunai near Orochimaru and Kabuto earlier when he got Karin out of the way. He had taken Karin to a safe place, she was now accompanying Tsunade in the Hokage's office. Naruto teleported next to Orochimaru and Kabuto as Hiruzen used an eartch technique to defend against the incoming water wave.

**"Doton: Doryūheki" (Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall)** a wall of clay stood in the way for the water, keeping it away from him and Enma.

In Naruto's way stood Hashirama who also did a one handed sign preparing a technique **"Wood Release: Kunai Shadow Clone Technique)** launching a single wooden kunai towards Naruto that multiplied into thousands as soon as it neared him.

Naruto choose not to get out of the way, he would not be defeated by a little wood. Armed with his sword he parried and blocked every kunai that would of hit him. Hiruzen had created a shadow clone armed with Enma that had transformed into a large adamantine staff. The clone quickly made it way over to Naruto and Hashirama to keep Hashirama busy.

"Go!" Hiruzen ordered which Naruto nodded to before using Hiraishin again to get close to Orochimaru. Naruto grabbed one of his special Hiraishin kunai and launched it towards Orochimaru, it multiplied into thousansa the same way Hashirama's jutsu did earlier.

**"Ninpo: Kunai Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" (Kunai Shadow Clone Technique)** Naruto was not surprised to see that both Orochimaru and Kabuto easily managed to deal with the shuriken. But these kunai's served another purpose. Naruto prepared his next move, with his sword in hand he leaped towards the sannin.

**"Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson" (One Sword Style: Draw and Re-sheath Technique: Lion's Song** ) attempting to cut the snake looking man in half with great strength. The sword had connected and managed to cut the target in half only for Orochimaru to dissolve into mud as he used another earth clone.

But now Naruto had them exactly where he wanted. Creating a single shadow clone that would deal with Kabutto, he prepared for his next move, giving Orochimaru as little time as possible to counter.

**"Ittoryu: Daishinkan" (One Sword Style: Great Dragon Shock** ) both Naruto and his clone blasted off towards their targets slamming the sword from above down towards their shoulders. Both teacher and student jumped far back to avoid it which had Naruto chuckle in a way that gave even Orochimaru the chills.

"You're dead now, Snake-bounty!" Naruto cackled as two shadow clones appeared next to him just to instantly teleport using Hiraishin a kunai each placed behind Orochimaru and Kabuto.

Simultaneously the clones used the jutsu that the Uzumaki clan was famous for **"Kongō Fūsa" (Adamantine Sealing Chains)** trapping both of them with his chains, Naruto created two more clones that ran towards them, both of them had formed a **"Rasengan"** in their right hand.

Meanwhile Hiruzen was struggling against the senju brothers. Even in his prime he would have a hard time against them as opponents. He was well aware of the fact that they were nowhere near their full strength after fighting them for a while now. But the brothers could be at ten percent of their strength and still be more than enough to take on most shinobi.

Tobirama sent another water jutsu his way that he had to dodge **"Suiton: Suidan No Jutsu" (Water Style: Water Bomb Jutsu)** jumping up into the air to dodge it he struggled to get out of the way of Hashirama's wood style technique **"Mokuton: Shuriken Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" (Wood Style: Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique)**

Hiruzen had no choice but to use fire to burn the incoming shuriken to ash **"Katon: Endan" (Fire Release: Flame Bullet)** he then landed on the ground in front of his enemies already sweating and breathing hard. 'I have to keep them busy so Naruto can finish the job' he told himself as another wave of Jutsu came his way from the brothers.

Hiruzen decided that he had enough of dodging, it was time to strike back. He leaped forward armed with his staff slamming it into Tobirama's shoulder. Tobirama was unable to dodge it as his shoulder was smashed to bloody pieces from the force. Then something that Hiruzen found to be very troublesome happened. The wound healed itself instantly meaning that it was impossible for him to kill the reanimations in a normal way.

"Jare jare" Hiruzen sighed, thinking he was getting to old for this shit, he should be at his home enjoying a smoke and training the future generations.

When Naruto's clones neared Orochimaru and Kabuto, Orochimaru had managed to cut his arm to draw some blood that landed on his arm where he had a tattoo of a summoning seal.

**"Kuchiyose No Jutsu" (Summoning Technique)** he roared as smoke covered everything in front of Naruto.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	59. Chapter 59

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 59

* * *

When the smoke caused by Orochimaru's summons cleared, Naruto saw Orochimaru and Kabuto standing on top of two large snakes. The snakes were about fifteen meters tall if Naruto had to guess. The summoning of the snakes had helped them get out of his chakra chains which had ruined his plan to quickly end the fight.

But if they wanted to fight with summons, Naruto was all for that. He bit his thumb to draw blood before using the summoning technique himself **"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!"** he said as slammed his hand down on the ground in front of him.

With another smoke cloud covering the area between them a large toad with two large swords on his back appeared.

"Why did you summon me you stupid kid?" Gamahiro asked in annoyance.

"If you have to ask then I wonder who is stupid" Naruto said motioning towards the snakes "See these snakes?" he asked.

Gamahiro frowned "How do you keep getting yourself in situations like these?" then he chuckled "Although this is a great opportunity to acquire a snake wallet as a birthday present for Bunta-sama"

The snakes hissed when they heard the toad say that last part. At the same times they launched their bodies head first towards the toad, they opened their mouths to bare their large fangs.

"Watch closely idiot, I'm going to show you how a master sword user fights" Gamahiro said with a smirk about to draw both of his swords.

**"Nitoryu Iai: Rashomon" (Two Sword Style Re-sheath: Thin Life Gate)** It's a dual sword drawing technique so powerful that it can split large obstacles in half. Gamahiro draws his swords, and sheath's them quickly,when his swords are sheathed they see the snakes whose bodies had been cut in half fall to to their death in front of them.

"Good luck, baka" Gamahiro said before disappearing a puff of smoke. Orochimaru and Kabuto were back on the ground, Kabuto with a somewhat worried look on his face while Orochimaru stared at Naruto with a menacing glare.

'This kid ruined my plans last year and will keep doing so in the future if I don't take care of him now' Orochimaru thought. But Orochimaru knew that he was at a disadvantage here. He had wasted far more chakra than necessary in his little bout against Team 7. Then he had to use his special body replacement technique that created a new body – which takes a lot of Orochimaru's chakra to use - after Naruto's surprise attack earlier. In summary, his chakra was getting low.

Orochimaru realized that retreating was the best option for him now. He had done what he came for, which was marking Sasuke with the cursed seal of heaven. Destroying Konoha would have to come later when he is more prepared and has more allies.

"Kabuto, I leave him to you" Orochimaru told his partner who nodded and readjusted his glasses. Kabuto understood what Orochimaru wanted from him. Kabuto was after all the one that had done the renamiation summoning, so he and the senju zombies would distract Naruto and the third hokage while Orochimaru gets out of the village.

"You think I'm letting you leave?" Naruto laughed at the thought "Silly bounty" he said in a mocking manner.

Naruto heard the sound of several explosions behind him. Hiruzen had combined the shuriken shadow clone technique with exploding tags as a distraction. Hiruzen had then used an Ash release technique that would have normally killed both of the Senju brother, if they didn't just instantly heal again.

'Seems like the old monkey is having fun' Naruto thought as he did a one handed seal with his right hand. He created fifty more shadow clones that he would send out in the search of Orochimaru once he decided to run.

With a chakra scalpel in hand Kabuto run towards Naruto and his clones "Go!" Kabuto yelled which had Orochimaru disappear in a shunshin. Naruto's clones immediately scattered as they left in the search of the snake sannin.

Naruto chuckled as he saw Kabuto charging towards him "That's cute" he commented which had Kabuto smirk back at him 'This kid is underestimating me, that will be his death' he thought.

Naruto tilted his head as Kabuto neared him, once Kabuto was close enough to attack him with the scalpel Naruto's activated 'Biju Mode' which had his whole body covered in yellow chakra. With a seal-less teleportation as fast as the Hiraishin he appeared behind Kabuto with an **"Odama Rasengan"** in hand. Kabuto had no time to dodge it so he had to take the full force of the rasengan from behind.

Snorting at the weak shinobi below him Naruto was about to leave to join hos clones in search of Orochimaru. That was when Kabuto stood up, full of cuts and bruises which slowly healed.

"Hahaha" Kabuto laughed "You will have to do more than that I'm afraid, Naruto-kun"

"You should have stayed down" Naruto said simply moving forward before disappearing quickly " **Ittoryu: Hanauta Sancho"** Naruto re-appeared behind Kabuto sheathing his sword **"Yahazu Giri" (One Sword Style: Three-Verse Humming: Arrow-Notch Slash)**

A burst of blood shot from Kabuto's torso as a vertical wound appeared from his waist up to his shoulder. Kabuto was forced down to a sitting position from the damage, breathing hard.

Naruto stood behind Kabuto. Kabuto saw a vision of Naruto drawing his sword "Senju.." he whispered before cutting of Kabuto's head ending his life. In reality Naruto had put his sword to Kabuto's neck ready to cut his throat at any sign of moment.

"You're the one that summoned Hashirama-dono and Tobirama-dono am I right?" Naruto asked.

Kabuto answered with a weak "Yes".

"How do I stop them, is there a way to kill them?" Naruto questioned on.

Kabuto chuckled "Why should I tell you that?"

"It's simple, either you tell me or I kill you" Naruto threatened with no hesitation.

If Kabuto was a mindless follower of Orochimaru such as Kimimaro he would have gladly given up his life if it would help his master. But Kabuto had his own dreams and plans for the ninja world.

"How about we make a deal. I cancel the summons and in return you let me and Orochimaru-sama go?" Kabuto tried to negotiate his way out of this.

"Okay" Naruto answered and removed the sword from Kabuto's neck. While they spoke Hashirama was covering the open grassy field with large trees using his Mokuton abilty. Tobirama was sending a large tidal wave towards Hiruzen.

Kabuto stood up and focused then did a series of hand seals which were: rat, ox, monkey, tiger, dragon and boar. **"Kai" (Release)** Kabuto spoke which had the Senju brothers bodies disintegrate back into dust and the sacrifice's corpse's was left lying in the debris. The soul of the two brothers remained floating above the corpses, which had Naruto shiver. 'Ghosts!?' he thought in panic.

"Sorry about this, Saru" Tobirama said.

"We leave the future of the village in your, Tsunade's and the young Senju's hand" Hashirama added.

"Rest in piece my dear teachers" Hiruzen said warmly as the souls disappeared.

A panting Hiruzen sat down to catch his breath. Meanwhile Naruto grabbed his sword and cut off Kabuto's head.

"I lied" he said simply before making his way over to Hiruzen.

"My clones are tracking the snake-bounty, on your order I shall end his life" Naruto said.

Hiruzen nursed his forehead as he thought on what to do next "How for away is he?" he asked.

"He's fast at running away, that's for sure" Naruto began "He's already several miles away from the village"

Hiruzen sighed, he knew there was only one answer Naruto would accept from him "Do it, bring his head to me!" he ordered.

"Hai, dattebayo" Naruto grinned and saluted before leaving in a flash of yellow. Enma cancelled his transformation causing him to turn back to normal. He stared at his tired partner and asked "Do you want me to gather up the remains of the enemy?"

Hiruzen nodded "If you would"

Before Enma could take one step towards Kabuto's corpse, they heard a loud dark and evil laugh coming from somewhere underground. A person whose body was half black and half white with green eyes and bright yellow eyes emerged from underground. The person wore the black Akatsuki robes with the red clouds.

"Zetsu is here!" the figure said in a different more cheerful and friendly voice.

**"That was quite the fight you and the Kyübi Jinchüriki showed us** " The dark voice from earlier said.

Hiruzen stared at the person who seemed to have two personalities "Akatsuki" he growled.

A vortex appeared next to Zetsu where another person appeared from. This person also wore a robe but it was different from the Akatsuki one as it was dark blue without any patterns or clouds. He wore an orange face mask with a single hole where his left is located. Hiruzen stared into the hole just to stare into a single sharingan eye.

"Who are you?" Hiruzen asked darkly while Enma took up a fighting position next to Hiruzen.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Hokage's office_

Tsunade was worried as she paced around her office waiting for reports from her ninja. As soon as she had received word on Naruto and Sarutobi-sensei entering the forest to go after Orochimaru she had sent help. The ones she had sent was Kakashi, Gai and Asuma, three of her strongest jounin. In a chair in front of her desk sat a Kusa genin, Karin, who Naruto had brought her here without any explanation.

"Calm down, Tsunade-sama" a worried Shizune said but Tsunade seemed to ignore it as she kept on walking back and forth in the office.

Karin had told her a little of what had happened to her. Her teammates had disappeared somehow and been replaced by who must have been Orochimaru and the former spy, Kabuto. Kushina who was in the shadows of the office, hiding herself as Tsunade's guard had already figured out that Karin is an Uzumaki. She knew that Tsunade must have figured it out as well. Kushina decided she would bring up the matter once the fight with Orochimaru is over.

They heard something knock on the window from outside which had them all focus on it. Up on the window still they saw a small orange toad who had a scroll in it's mouth.

Tsunade opened the window to let the toad in. The toad jumped up on Tsunade's desk then waved "Yo, I'm Gamakichi, Naruto told me to deliver this to the Hokage"

"Thanks" Tsunade said as she grabbed the scroll. As she unsealed it the toad disappeared and in front of her laid the head of her former teammate, Orochimaru. Next to the had was a simple letter with a few words written on it. She stared at the bloody head for a few seconds which put her into a shocking state due to her fear of blood. Shizune, her apprentice quickly resealed the head into the scroll.

"Is this some kind of joke?" questioned as she Tsunade sat down in her chair, reading the letter that came with the scroll.

"We will know soon enough, Tsunade-sama" Shizune answered.

'I expect to be paid fully for this snake-bounty, Monkey-sama' Tsunade read the words on the letter which made her believe that this scroll was meant for Hiruzen and not her.

* * *

_Back with Hiruzen in the Forest of Death_

The figure with the sharingan eye, wearing the dark blue robes pointed at himself "Me?" he asked cheerfully "I'm Tobi! I'm a good boy!" he introduced.

Zetsu in the meantime was walking towards Kabuto's corpse.

"An unknown Uchiha working with the Akatsuki" Hiruzen stated then his expression hardened "So it was you!".

Hiruzen seemed to have put it all together fast. This Uchiha had to be the one responsible for the attack fourteen years ago where the Kyubi was forced out of Kushina as she was giving birth to Naruto. He was the cause of the Kyubi attack and all the deaths that came with it that night. He was the reason Naruto was an orphan. He was the reason his loving wife, Biwako died.

Tobi nodded cheerfully "Aha!" as Zetsu sealed the cut off head and Kabuto's body into a scroll before disappearing into the ground.

Tobi's voice then changed into a more mature one as he sense more Konoha ninja nearing them "Don't worry Sandaime Hokage, we are not here to fight" he began as he gave Hiruzen a closer look "And if we were, how long do you think you would last in your current state?" he asked.

Hiruzen knew the man was right. From what he know of the Akatsuki all their members are ninjas that can be considered S-class level. "So why are you here then?" Hiruzen asked as he gave Enma sign with his hand to stay back.

'Tobi' chuckled "We have been tracking Orochimaru for a long time, we were interested to see what he wanted from this chuunin exams. The reason why we choose to appear now is simply because Kabuto's corpse could be of use to us" Tobi explained then his voice changed back to the cheery one "Well, I better get going before the boss gets angry!" he waved his hands at Hiruzen before disappearing into the vortex using Kamui with the Mangekyo Sharingan.

Just as the Uchiha disappeared, Gai, Kakashi and Asuma had arrived.

"Sandaime-sama" Gai and Kakashi said as they arrived while Asuma stared at his father "You alright there, pops?" he asked.

Since Orochimaru had left and Kabuto's remains had been taken, there was nothing left to do here. "We are heading back to Konoha, the fighting is over" Hiruzen said which had the other look at each other in confusion.

"What happened, Sandaime-sama?" Kakashi asked.

Hiruzen stood up and started walking in a tired voice he answered "Me and Naruto had a little run in with Orochimaru"

"Oh how youthful! Where is Naruto-kun now?" Gai shouted his question.

Hiruzen hummed thinking on what to say "He went home for a snack of cookies and milk"

The three of them sweat dropped, none of them believing it. But they were in no position to question the former Hokage further.

"We're heading back to the hokage office" Hiruzen ordered before disappearing in a gust of wind as he used a shunshin. The other followed after while Enma returned to the monkey world in a puff of smoke.

* * *

_With Naruto_

Naruto was back in the village, he had done his duty. After killing Orochimaru he had chugged two large barrels of sake to quickly get drunk. He planned on having more drinks before he reached his destination that was a building where jounin's gather. He was a little disappointed at how easy Orochimaru had let him kill him. Was he really a sannin, he wondered.

Something weird did happen when he killed Orochimaru. From his body thousands of small white snakes appeared. Naruto killed off as many as he could before returning to Konoha. He never thought that a human could have that many snakes inside his body, everything about Orochimaru was weird.

When he reached the building he saw the person he was looking for. Kurenai was sitting next to Anko, Genma and Aoba talking about the chuunin exams and their students. When they noticed Naruto both Anko and Kurenai waved at him "Naruto-kun!" they greeted cheerfully then glared at each other.

"Anko-chan, Kurenai-chan" Naruto greeted politely he then glaced towards Genma and Aoba before shaking his head, he didn't bother greeting them. "Kurenai-chan I need you to come with me" he said grabbing her hand and started moving towards the exit.

"What's going on, Naruto?" Kurenai asked as Naruto started moving faster.

Once they were outside the building Naruto asked "Wanna have sex?"

Kurenai answered with throwing her arms around Naruto and kissing him. Naruto did a one handed seal to use the shunshin to take them to Konoha's finest hotel where he had booked a room for the night. Nothing would get in their way this time.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	60. Chapter 60

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 60

* * *

A person just woke up not knowing where he was. The room he was in was so dark that he couldn't make out what was in front of him. His whole body was a mess, it hurt like hell. Mostly it hurt around his neck. Looking around the room he saw two purple eyes in the dark stare at him.

"Welcome back to the living, Yakushi Kabuto" he heard a voice say coming from the eyes.

Kabuto stared into the eyes not knowing what to say "Who are you, where am I?" he asked.

"I am God" The figure said moving closer until Kabuto could see him fully. It was an orange haired man wearing the Akatsuki robes. He had several piercings all over him and those purple eyes with the circular patterns bugged the hell out of Kabuto.

"Akatsuki.." Kabuto growled as he glared at the person in front of him.

Pain nodded "You will now work for me"

* * *

_Meanwhile in Konoha_

It's the morning after the incident with Orochimaru and Kabuto. Tsunade had called a meeting with the other kage to inform them of what had happened. They were to meet in the council chambers within the Hokage tower.

Once the kage's started arriving Tsunade noticed something was off about them. The Raikage appeared furious and tired at the same time, muttering about horny bastards. Terumi Mei, the mizukage's eyebrows didn't seem to stop twitching as she mumbled to herself. Oonoki was shaking his head and clenching his fist. Baki who still worked as the acting kazekage but had Gaara who would be the next kazekage with him appeared annoyed. Gaara however seemed amused.

"What's wrong with you all? Slept bad?" Tsunade asked with a chuckle.

"Stupid youngsters" Oonoki muttered in response.

"Horny bastards!" A roared.

Mei glared at Tsunade "Is your villagers always this shameful?"

Confused Tsunade turned to Baki in hope of an answer, he blushed and turned away from her stare. Instead it was Gaara who decided to tell what had happened.

"Naruto-san has been making coitus with a female Konoha jounin all night and thus kept these old people awake" Gaara explained with a dark chuckle "It makes me happy to see other struggle to sleep"

"The Namikaze brat!?" A roared "I have half a mind to go over there and kick his arse!"

"They were still going at it when we left" Baki added "I don't know if I should be impressed or disturbed."

Oonoki frowned "This is the second time that brat keeps me from sleeping"

Tsunade nursed her temple "How do you know it's him?" she asked Gaara.

Gaara chuckled darkly "I ran into him and his lover in the hotel lobby last night. I also had the chance to thank him for making me realize just how wrong I went about everything. He opened my eyes!"

Baki sweat dropped, the only thing that changed about Gaara is that he's now a hopeless pervert. Baki considers him a bad wannabe womanizer, he also saw him as a misogynist. Gaara had once asked his sister Temari to help him practise for whenever he was to lay with a woman. Baki had never seen Temari that angry before or Gaara that afraid for that matter.

"He opened your eyes?" Tsunade questioned "What does that mean?"

Gaara nodded sagely "I now live for the pussy" when he finished his sentence he had grabbed a volume of Icha Icha and flipped a page open to read.

The Raikage, A's eyes almost bulged out of his eye-sockets. He couldn't believe this little brat had the balls to say that in front of the female Hokage and Mizukage. Both of them known to handle any pervert they come across viciously. He saw that Oonoki had already moved to hold the Mizukage back to save the young future kazekage's life while he moved to stop Tsunade.

"Hokage! He is young, calm yourself!" A roared as he stood in the way of Tsunade who glared at Gaara. Oonoki was protecting Gaara in a similar manner from Mei.

Just then the door opened to reveal Hiruzen who stared at them with a look of disappointment "What's this ruckus about" he then continued saying in a very sarcastic manner "Oh honourable kage's"

Still glaring at Gaara, Tsunade spoke "I will forget that comment for now" she then turned towards Hiruzen "You're late, sensei"

"Yeah well, I'm here now" Hiruzen said in a bored and tired tone as he took a seat next to Oonoki. He turned to Oonoki and asked "You're still alive?"

With a vein popping on his forehead Oonoki snapped "Right back at ya, you old goat!"

"Old?" Mei repeated with a sweet smile before glaring at Oonoki "Shut up or I'll kill you"

Oonoki started sweating a little, these kage meetings were always special with a lot of special people.

Tsunade then started the meeting by letting them know why they have been called here. She informed them of Orochimaru infiltrating the exams. She then told them that Hiruzen with the help of Naruto had managed to kill both Orochimaru and his partner Kabuto when they confronted them. Hiruzen told them the details of his and Naruto's fights against the Senju brothers and Kabuto. The only detail he didn't know was how Orochimaru had died. Therefore they wanted to hear it from the man that killed him.

Hiruzen told them it was a bad idea to disturb Naruto now, since the reason he was late was because he wanted to bring Naruto to the meeting. When he did so he almost lost his life thanks to Naruto's sword and Kurenai had threatened to put him in a genjutsu where had to obverse Gai and Kakashi make out and declare their love for each other. Needless to say, he was not going to try his luck getting him here again anytime soon.

"I think it's best we let Naruto be for the time being, we can hear what he has to say tomorrow" Hiruzen suggested "There is still a few days left before the second part of the chuunin exams end, after that we will have a month to prepare for the finals. We will have many more opportunities for further talks" Hiruzen continued.

The kage's agreed with Hiruzen as they continued the meeting with different matters to discuss.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Naruto and Kurenai_

They were in their large hotel bed with Naruto on his back while Kurenai rode him. They were both sweaty and tired from their night of love making. They were starting to get a handle of this now after the disaster that was the first time last night. They promised to never speak of it again.

Both of them were virgins last night and didn't know what they were doing. It had been a very embarrassing ordeal where Naruto had started out trying to find out where the King Cobra should go. Naruto being inexperienced and in his drunken state that was not an easy matter. Then there was the matter of limbs everywhere, they were in the way. He found it hard to do anything.

Once he finally found where to put it he only lasted for about a minute. This had Naruto sit with his back towards Kurenai with a pout, muttering about how his ancestors would mock him. Kurenai as well was a little disappointed, this was not what she had imagined after hearing everyone talking about sex. But she figured they needed practise and voiced that. That was the start of their all-nighter of love making.

It didn't take long for them to go for the second round. The second time was already much better than the first. Before they tried it a third time they tried some foreplay. They were both interested in exploring each other's bodies closer. And they were also interested in trying oral sex, Kurenai more so than Naruto since Naruto had already tried it once.

Once morning came Kurenai had lost count of how many times they had cum. It was like Naruto had transformed from an inexperienced virgin into a sex god over night, with her help. He never seemed to get tired either and while Kurenai was a little tired, she didn't want to stop anytime soon.

"I'm close" Naruto exclaimed.

"Me too" Kurenai moaned when Naruto suddenly got up and pushed Kurenai off of him which had Kurenai yelp. Naruto positioned himself behind her and grabbed a hold of her waist so he could fuck her from behind.

In doggy style position Naruto used the last of his energy to pound Kurenai with fast thrusts. It didn't take long before Kurenai had another orgasm. She bit into a pillow in front of her and screamed out her orgasm. Naruto joined her seconds later filling Kurenai's womb with his cum yet another time. Falling on top of Kurenai he held her closely, both of them out of breath.

"That was amazing" Kurenai said between breaths.

"Yeah" Naruto said with a grin the he closed his eyes "We will have to continue tomorrow I need to get some rest" he was exhausted now since he had yet to get any rest after the fight with the constant love making. Kurenai had no complaints, she was tired and comfortable, she closed her eyes and it felt like she could fall asleep instantly.

* * *

The next day Naruto was back at the Sarutobi clan compoud guarding the former Hokage. Hiruzen kept telling him about every thing that happened in the second part of the exams since yesterday, even though Naruto repeatedly told him he wasn't interested. Three days later marked the end of the second part of the exams. Konoha had been very successful but due to the high amount of teams that passed they were forced to hold preliminary matches today.

This annoyed Naruto to no end as Hiruzen would give him constant updates on how the matches went. First he told him that all of last year's rookie teams from Konoha and Team Gai had passed the second exam. Other than them only the single team from Iwa passed. That made a total of six teams passing, meaning that their would be nine preliminary matches with nine genins moving on to the finals next month.

As Hiruzen reported the matches, Naruto decided to scribble down a summary of what he reported.

**Preliminary matches:**

* * *

Sakura vs Bell, winner: Sakura. Bell was one of Kurotsuchi's teammates.

Tayuya vs Endo, winner: Tayuya. Endo was Kurotsuchi's third teammate.

Kurotsuchi vs Tenten, winner: Kurotsuchi.

Sasuke vs Chouji, winner: Sasuke.

Shikamaru vs Sai, winner: Shikamaru.

Ino vs vs Hinata, winner: Ino.

Hanabi vs Neji, winner: Neji.

Midori vs Kiba, winner: Midori.

Lee vs Shino, winner: Lee.

* * *

Due to the uneven amount of people in the finals, two genins would have to go against one more opponent than the others.

The final bracket turned out like this once it had been decided:

**First round:**

Lee vs Shikamaru.

The rest moves on to the second round.

**Second round:**

Tayuya vs Neji

Sasuke vs Midori

Sakura vs Kurotsuchi

Ino vs the winner of Lee and Shikamaru.

* * *

Once Naruto had written down everything Hiruzen had told him he chuckled darkly "I think I know who I'm gonna train for the month"

"Oh?" Hiruzen asked with curiosity "Are you continuing your training with Sakura?"

"Of course, she's my student after all, but there is someone else I must train as well" Naruto explained.

"Who?" Hiruzen asked.

Naruto laughed "Why Oujo of course, it would be a shame if my former teammate lost against the runt of the Uchiha clan"

Hiruzen hummed in thought "But isn't she just like Sasuke, an Uchiha that you hate?"

"No" Naruto shook his head "I have decided that I like the women of the Uchiha clan"

Hiruzen snorted at that "It sounded different one year ago when I wanted to assign her to your team"

"Would you like me to go back to hating all of them?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. Hiruzen waved him off "No no, I suppose it's a good thing after all" Hiruzen then put his thumb on his chin in thought. "I guess it would help out Mikoto-san as well, that way she can focus solely on Sasuke while you train Midori"

"What about the fake Uchiha, isn't he the teacher of the runt?" Naruto asked.

Hiruzen nodded "I suppose he is another one that could train Sasuke, if that's the case you and Mikoto both can focus on Midori"

"Exactly" Naruto said in a cheerful tone "While Midori trains, the mother of Uchiha and I can have oral sex or even more than that.." Naruto ended the sentence with a perverted laugh.

"What?" Hiruzen questioned loudly "You are after her too?"

"What are you yelling about you old monkey" Naruto said as he cleaned his ear due to Hiruzen's loud yell "She's already sucked my dick once"

Hiruzen stared at him in disbelief before shaking his head slowly 'This could end very badly, if all the women in Naruto's life found out about it, especially Kushina' Hiruzen shivered just at the thought of Kushina finding out. He didn't know that Naruto had already told Kurenai so he was afraid of her also finding out. Then there was Tsunade who Hiruzen had noticed looked very angry and jealous during the kage meeting yesterday.

Hiruzen then shrugged, it wasn't his problem "You should tell your mom what you just told me, I'm sure she will be glad to hear it"

"You think?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, make sure to tell her everything you've done with Mikoto-san, Kurenai-san and anyone else you may have fooled around with" Hiruzen continued as he struggled to hold back a laugh.

"Oooh?" Naruto's eyes widened "Do you think she will be proud of me?"

Hiruzen nodded slowly "Of course, I would think she would explode of happiness once you tell her"

"Alright, I'm leaving right away to tell her, thanks old monkey" Naruto said before jumping of the roof heading back into the village. Hiruzen snickered as he watched Naruto's leaving form, he shook his head and whispered "Baka.."

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	61. Chapter 61

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 61

* * *

A nine year old Naruto sat outside the academy on a swing under a tree. He watched as his classmates played with each other, classmates he knew had been told to stay away from him. Naruto was about to leave the swing so he could get to his favourite place which was a forest outside the village. There he could train without anyone interfering or disturbing him, it was the first step to becoming the greatest hokage ever.

A young woman in her late teens stood in Naruto's way. She was wearing the standard chuunin outfit with the exception of her pants being red instead of dark blue. She had long dark hair, big red eyes and a very pretty face.

She smiled down at Naruto and asked "What are you doing back here, shouldn't you be playing with the others?"

"Che" Naruto snorted "That's none of your business, dattebayo" as he attempted to make his way pass the chuunin. She held him back with her hand on his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" she asked only to have Naruto turn around and stick his face as close to hers as he could "Let go off me, you ugly hag!" he yelled which had Kurenai let go.

It was the first time someone of the other gender had called her ugly, usually it's only girls who are jealous and wants to put her down. The males she had met, no matter if they are men or boys would always complement her on her beauty.

It was kind of refreshing to hear someone think otherwise, but he didn't have to be so blunt about it. As Naruto ran off, Kurenai decided to chase after him.

"What did you call me! You little bastard!" she roared as she ran after Naruto.

"Nooo!" Naruto cried "Get away from me, you damn hag!"

Naruto ran to the other side of the playground where he found a girl in his class who seemed to have walked off from her group of friends. She was a girl with shoulder long blonde hair. Naruto decided to use her as a shield as he hid behind her.

"Save me, Ino!" Naruto yelled as he tried to hide as much as possible behind the girl.

Kurenai smiled as she stared at them, now he had someone to play with. She decided to forget about the "Ugly hag" comment and leave the two alone. After Kurenai left, Ino had turned around and put her left hand on her hip while holding up her right hand with the index finger pointing up in front of Naruto's face.

"Always getting into trouble" Ino scolded "You good for nothing class clown"

"Aww" Naruto pouted "That's mean, Ino"

Crossing her arms above her chest she frowned and asked "What do you want, Naruto?" before Naruto could respond she added "If it's about Sakura then I don't want to hear it"

Naruto chuckled then shook his head "Thanks for saving me from that scary onee-san"

Ino stared at him in confusion then shrugged "No problem"

Naruto was about to leave when he decided to tell Ino something, he turned around and stared at Ino for a while which made her a little uncomfortable "What?" she snapped.

With a chuckle Naruto said "You know.." Naruto paused and gave Ino one of his widest grins "Just between you and me, you're prettier than Sakura-chan" with that Naruto ran off heading towards the forest to train, leaving a blushing Ino to stare at his leaving form.

"L-Like I care, b-baka!" Naruto heard Ino's yell before he left the school ground.

* * *

_Present time_

Naruto had just arrived at his home, entering through the front door. He was wondering why he was seeing flashes of his life play before him in his mind. He had heard that that could happen when you were close to death. Naruto shrugged it off, he wasn't about to die anytime soon.

"Mother!" Naruto called out.

"Yes, Naruto?" Kushina answered walking down the stairs wearing her regular clothes which was mainly a green dress.

"I want to tell you something that I have been told you would want to hear, something that would make you very happy" Naruto said.

"Oh?" Kushina responded with a smile while thinking 'Is he going to confess to me?'

"I have come before you to tell you about my relations with the other gender" Naruto said with a straight face. Kushina stopped smiling in favour of frowning as she stared with narrowed eyes at Naruto "Go on.."

"I had sex.." Naruto coughed into his hand as he corrected himself "I made love to Kurenai the other day"

Kushina growled in response "I suppose that was only a matter of time" she turned her head to the side with "Hmpf".

"I have been making out with Tayuya, Shigure and Tsunade" Naruto continued as Kushina's head snapped back towards him in a fast and unnatural way "Tsunade!?" she roared "That damn liar!"

Naruto nodded "I wasn't done, I have also bathed naked and slept naked with Shigure on several occasions"

Kushina's surprised expression returned to a frown "Who is this Shigure person?" she demanded.

"Never mind that, I have more to tell you, mother" Naruto said with a bit of hesitation. She did not seem happy so far, should he continue? he wondered.

"Me and the mother of Uchiha had oral sex the last time I visited for lunch" when Naruto finished speaking he jumped back as far as he could while indoor due to Kushina exploding. Her hair raised above her in the form of nine tails and she had somehow gained a dark aura that surrounded her.

"With Mikoto!?" she yelled "Why did you do all that with her instead of me! I'm your mother, not her!" she was jealous because of two reasons. One, Naruto had gone to Mikoto to get his lunch. Two, she wanted to have oral sex with Naruto.

Naruto started sweating, maybe he should run now before something bad happens "Aren't you happy, mother?" he questioned.

"HELL NO I'M NOT HAPPY" She shouted in answer as she shook from anger. She calmed herself as Naruto stared at her in fear, the dark aura disappeared and her hair returned to normal.

"Are serious about having several girlfriends?" Kushina asked.

Unsure Naruto nodded with wide eyes, he was ready to disappear at any time "Yes, mother".

Kushina's whole posture changed as she poked her fingers together staring at the ground. Red faced and with a shaky voice she asked "What about me?"

Naruto tilted his head and uttered "Uh?" as he stared at Kushina with squinted eyes.

Kushina then screamed as loud as she could with clenched fists "I want to be your girlfriend too ttebane!"

Kushina still red faced due to the embaressment waited for Naruto to answer, it felt like forever before Naruto laughed "That's great, mother!" he said cheerfully "Of course I want you to be one of my girlfriends"

"B-But" Kushina stuttered not expecting Naruto to accept it that quickly "I'm your mo.." she was interrupted as Naruto put a hand on her shoulder and stared into her face "Right, your my mother and therefore you belong to me and no one else"

Kushina smiled and nodded slowly, she realized that Naruto had never learned of why it was considered wrong for close family members to get together. Or maybe he did and didn't care, Kushina was fine with either way.

Kushina threw her arms around Naruto and hugged him while Naruto in return hugged her back. She leaned in to his ear and whispered "Do you want to go upstairs?"

Naruto grinned at her "You want to fuck?" he asked.

"Y-yeah" Kushina responded the embarrassment returning.

"Sorry" Naruto said breaking the hug, scratching the back of his head he continued "I have to get permission first"

"Permission?" Kushina questioned "From who?"

Naruto chuckled "From Kurenai of course" Naruto then explained that he and Kurenai had came up with a compromise for this whole Naruto's harem thing. She accepted that Naruto would have other girlfriends but only if Kurenai approved of them and gave him permission to court them.

Kushina stared at him in disbelief "Okay Naruto, go ask your girlfriend for permission to fuck your mother"

Naruto saluted her "As you wish, mother" then turned around to walk out of the house.

When Naruto left Kushina was standing at the same spot staring into empty space for a few minutes. She couldn't believe this conversation had actually happened and the way it turned out. Deciding not to dwell on it any longer she raised her arm in victory "Fuck yeah, ttebane!" she cheered.

* * *

_Later that night_

Naruto had forgotten all about asking permission from Kurenai once he had found her. They had spent the last few hours having sex themselves instead. It always happened after the first time, as soon as they saw each other they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. It didn't matter if they were in the hokage tower, at home, outdoors or at someone else's home, they always found somewhere to hide and "do it".

After saying good bye to Kurenai with a promise to see her at home later, Naruto was on his way to see his student. The utter disappointment of a student. In his search to find Haruno Sakura he had run into Nara Shikamaru.

"Shika, you're out late" Naruto had greeted.

"Hey, Naruto" Shika greeted lazily "Yeah I'm staying away from home, mom is acting weird ever since you visited us"

"Oh?" Naruto raised an eyebrow "Is she being hard on you?"

Shikamaru shook his head "No, she's the complete opposite than before, acting all nice and stuff" Shikamaru shivered "It scares the hell out of me"

Naruto sweat dropped "I see.."

"And for some reason she wants you to come visit again, it's real troublesome" Shikamaru continued.

"Tell her I will come visit sometime soon, in the meantime I need you help"

"My help?" Shikamaru asked pointing at his chest "With what?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head "Well.. I'm trying to find my student but I don't know where she lives"

"Your student? You have a student?" Shikamaru questioned.

Naruto nodded "Yeah you know the flat-chested one"

Shikamaru stared at him with a bored expression "Can you be a little more specific?" there was many flat-chested girls their age after all. Shikamaru then chuckled as he realized who Naruto was searching for "You're looking for Sakura, aren't you?".

"See Shika" Naruto slapped him on his back "That's why you're the smart one"

"Mehehe" Shikamaru chuckled "I don't know where she lives though, she is just an old classmate not a close friend or anything"

"Oh" Naruto put his hand on his chin in thought "Want to help me find her?"

"Troublesome" Shikamaru responded with closed eyes "Why don't you just ask Ino? She and Sakura used to be best friends"

"Good idea, Shika" Naruto slammed his hand on Shikamaru's back once again causing him to open his eyes with a frown "Can you stop that?"

Naruto chuckled as his made his way towards what he thought was the direction of Ino's house "Good job reaching the finals of the chuunin exams, Shika" Naruto laughed when he finished talking as if he had just told a funny joke.

"Thanks" Shika responded in a bored tone "Ino's house is the other way by the way"

Naruto now with a bottle of whiskey in his hand wobbled back to the other direction, pointing at Shikamaru "Riiight" he said and was on his way.

Shikamaru was left with only his thoughts. He had regretted leaving before he saw just what Naruto had done that day he visited. But he had his reasons, he thought there was a chance Naruto would unleash the monster that was his mother, she would kill them all. But now she was acting all weird, she had become nice and stopped nagging him about everything. She also kept asking both Shikamaru and Shikaku to bring Naruto home more often.

When Shikamaru asked his father what had happened he refused to answer. It was all just to weird and suspicious. Shikamaru decided that he would some other time investigate what had happened, but now he had to focus on the chuunin exams.

It would take most people about five minutes to get to the Yamanaka flower shop from where Naruto and Shikamaru parted. For Naruto it took thirty minutes and he had to ask ten people for directions. Now that he had reached the destination he found the entrance to the shop blocked by a tall man with long blonde hair.

"Hello, Uzumaki Naruto" Yamanaka Inoichi greeted in a not so friendly way.

"Out of my way, ossan" Naruto ordered taking a chug of his whiskey from the bottle.

Inoichi crossed his arms above his chest "I don't think so, brat"

"Huh?" Naruto responded sticking his face into his.

how dare he prevent him from seeing Ino-chan, Naruto thought as he stared down the old man. Two shadows appeared behind Inoichi as Naruto was about to draw his sword.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	62. Chapter 62

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 62

* * *

 **"Ittoryu Iai" (One Sword Style draw and re-sheath)** Naruto spoke as the two figures behind Inoichi neared them.

"Dad what are you doing?" Ino almost yelled as she pushed herself forward. Right next to Ino was Sakura, the one Naruto had been searching for.

Naruto stopped drawing his sword when he saw Ino as he was about to cut the old man in front of him in half.

"Ino go back inside, let me deal with this drunken pervert" Inoichi spoke as he snarled at Naruto. Inoichi never had anything against Naruto but that changed the day he found out that Ino liked him. Inoichi had heard a lot of what Naruto had done and seen some of it himself, for example at the last chuunin exams where he shamelessly embarrassed Kushina in front of the whole stadium.

Ino put her hands on her hips and said "Dad!" dangerously. Inoichi gulped as he backed off to let Sakura get through as well to stand next to Ino. Inoichi slowly walked away while glaring at Naruto "If I find out you have done anything to my daughter I will kill you"

Naruto who had just realized that the old man was in fact Ino's father choose not to respond to that, fearing that anything he would say would make it worse. Instead he tried to shove Sakura of off him as she had thrown herself at him. She hugged him and greeted him cheerfully "Hello sensei!"

Ino who was already irritated due to her father's antics grew even more angry as she saw her old love rival push herself at Naruto. Meanwhile Naruto just stood there with a twitching eyebrow, he was considering asking her to let go but figured it would be to much of a hassle to try and figure out her name.

Ino clenched her right hand into a fist and growled "Sakura..." it was enough that she had heard from Tayuya earlier today that Naruto and Kurenai had gotten together.

"Get the hell away from Naruto-kun!" Ino yelled loudly as she stomped the three steps over to them and pushed Sakura away from him. Sakura just giggled in response "You don't get it, do you, Ino-pig?" she asked with a wide smile.

"Get what?" Ino asked with gritted teeth.

Naruto figured now was a good time to say something since it looked like these two might start a fight.

"Ino-chan I was looking for you" Naruto said which had Ino focus on Naruto instead of Sakura.

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

Naruto nodded "I need your help to find the flat-chested girl"

Ino giggled "You mean forehead girl?" she asked.

Sakura responded by growling at Ino "Of course not, I'm right here, baka-pig!"

Naruto stared at Ino for a while in a questioning manner before turning to Sakura and focused his eyes on her. Naruto thought that it may have been a bad idea to get shit faced before deciding to find his student. He squinted his eyes as he stared at her for almost a half a minute.

"Oh, there you are" He said as he recognized her. Ino laughed loudly at that while Sakura got a tick mark on her forehead "Sensei.." she spoke in quiet irritated tone.

"What do you want with the forehead girl anyway?" Ino asked Naruto who stared at her in question again, confused by Ino's nickname for Sakura.

Sakura smiled as she spoke before Naruto had a chance too "Isn't it obvious? He obviously wants to spend his time with a fit, beautiful kunoichi rather than a fat pig" Sakura then threw herself at Naruto and hugged his arm to herself "Right, sensei?" she asked smiling cutely at him.

Ino was beyond pissed now as she gained the infamous and fearful dark aura that surrounded her as she gathered chakra "What was that!?" Ino yelled.

Naruto coughed into his other hand to try and get their attention "I just wanted to let you know that I will be helping Oujo with her training as she will be fighting against a runt"

"Oujo? That's Midori-san, right?" Sakura asked waiting for an answer from Naruto who stared at her for a while before tilting his head "Oujo is the younger female of the despicable Uchiha clan" Naruto explained.

Sakura happy with the way Naruto talked about the Uchiha clan nodded "Yeah, that's Midori-baka!"

Naruto let out a long drawn sigh "Yes.."

"Then what about me, sensei?" Sakura asked.

"I was thinking that I could train you both at the same time" Naruto explained which had Sakura strike a thinking pose.

She hummed before speaking "That's great actually since I was planning to ask Ino to train with her.. But me and Ino are on the same side of the bracket while me and Midori-san won't have to fight each other unless we both reach the finals"

Naruto did not really listen to what Sakura said but he nodded happily anyway "Right.. so the only thing left to do is for you to go to the Uchiha's home and inform Oujo and the mother of Uchiha of this"

"Me?" Sakura questioned pointing her thumb at herself "Why can't you tell them?"

"Well.." Naruto began as he started sweating a little bit not liking the question at all "If word got out that I visited the Uchiha's home late at night, Kurenai would kill me" he answered truthfully.

Sakura smiled "I understand, sensei" she then got going with a skip in her step "I'll let them know, sensei!"

When Sakura was out of Naruto's and Ino's line of sight they were left alone. Ino was still as irritated as she was earlier as she tapped her foot in front of Naruto.

"You know what Tayuya told me earlier?" she asked in an angry tone.

Naruto shook his head which had Ino continue "She told me she wanted to castrate you and I am starting to think that it's not a bad idea"

"Huh?" Naruto responded in confusion before asking "What the fuck did I do?"

Ino huffed as she crossed her arms above her chest and turned her head to the side "If you don't know that you're an idiot"

Naruto frowned, he did know why she was upset, it was the same reason most girls he knew was upset with him lately. "Is this about me and Kurenai?" Naruto asked.

Ino without looking at him nodded slowly, still as upset as earlier.

"Ino I want to ask you something" Naruto said as he walked over to her so he stood in front of her with close to no space between them.

"What is it?" Ino asked.

"Will you go on a date with me?" Naruto asked giving her a wide smile.

"W-what?" Ino asked in a shaky tone "Aren't you dating Kurenai-sensei already?"

"Yes.." Naruto started before explaining to Ino the deal he had made with Kurenai about allowing him to have more than one girlfriend.

When Naruto was done Ino stared at him with a twitching eyebrow "You're an asshole, you know that right?"

Naruto tilted his head in confusion which had Ino sigh at his antics "I have realized for a while now that you would be surrounded by girls and the chance that you would date more than one girl is also something I considered"

Naruto grinned again "So you're okay with it?"

"No" Ino answered quickly "I want some time to think about this" she then smiled weakly "I will accept that date however"

Naruto was happy with that "Great! How about Friday?"

Ino shook her head "No, it will have to be after the chuunin exams, I want to focus on my training"

Naruto nodded in understanding "If we don't see each other until the exams I want to wish you good luck" he then gave Ino a quick peck on her cheek which had Ino start blushing and stare at him wide eyed as he turned to leave. Naruto stopped and turned around then said "I still think you're pretty" then he disappeared in a shunshin before Ino could respond.

Ino was left both embarrassed and confused after that last comment and the kiss on the cheek. She stood there thinking about what Naruto had told earlier before deciding to call it a night.

* * *

_At the Uzumaki house_

It was one hour until midnight when Naruto got home. After he had crashed into the house by destroying a window next to the front door he had heard people chatting. Naruto had expected most of them to be asleep by now as they usually were. Naruto headed towards the room where the voices came from, which happened to be their dining room, the same room the Uzumaki clan meeting had been held.

When he walked into the rather large room he saw what appeared to be another clan meeting as all members sat around the rectangular table, including Kurenai and Shizune. There was one more person seated around the table, a red headed girl with glasses. It was the same girl Naruto had teleported from the battle with Orochimaru to Tsunade's office to get her out of the way. Naruto however had forgotten all about that.

When Naruto entered the room everyone's eyes were on him. Karin did not recognize him without his toad mask but he did recognize his charkra thanks to her great ability to sense a persons chakra. Thanks to that ability she was certain that Naruto was the person that she had run into yesterday.

"Welcome home Naruto-kun" Kurenai and Kushina said at the same time which had Kushina turn towards Kurenai and glare at her which Kurenai ignored.

"Having another meeting?" Naruto asked as he unsealed a beer bottle from a scroll. He then wobbled closer to the table, everyone in the room could see and smell that he had had a lot of drink already.

"No" Tsunade was the one to answer "We are introducing another member to the Uzumaki clan" she then motioned with her right hand towards Karin "This is Karin who we have just found out is part of the Uzumaki clan"

Karin lowered her head slowly as if to bow and greeted Naruto politely "Greetings"

Naruto frowned as he stared at her "You don't have any weird ambitions to bear my children do you?"

"EEH!?" Shizune exclaimed loudly at the absurd question.

"What kind of dumb question is that, shithead!" Tayuya yelled while the others agreed with her wanting to ask the same thing.

"Not every girl that you meet wants to have your children, Naruto-kun" Kushina added.

"No?" Naruto asked in question before shrugging "I'm going to bed" he then walked over to Tayuya and threw her over his shoulder. He stopped and turned to Kurenai "You coming?"

Kurenai frowned as she got up and followed after Naruto, muttering about how she was not okay with this and there would be hell to pay. Naruto seemed to ignore it as the three of them made their way up the stairs, Tayuya struggling to get free.

That left Tsunade, Shizune, Kushina and Karin left downstairs. Tsunade let out a long drawn sigh "I guess I will be the one that has to stop this" she was not okay with these sleeping arrangements. It was not right.

Kushina responded by smiling weakly "There is no stopping him, auntie"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at her "You're starting to sound like Sarutobi-sensei"

Karin turned to Shizune who sat next to her and asked "What just happened?" Shizune just giggled in response "You will understand soon enough".

* * *

_The next day_

Yesterday after going upstairs Naruto had passed out after convincing Tayuya to sleep in his bed with him and Kurenai. They had done just that, sleep, nothing else. This morning when Naruto woke up he found that both Tayuya and Kurenai was missing from their bed. Both of them had a busy schedule for the month.

Tayuya was going to train with mostly Jiraiya and Kushina instructing her while Tsunade and Shizune would help out whenever they had time. Kurenai had decided to up the training for Team 8 seeing as all of them was defeated in this chuunin exams. They would train harder and take on more missions to prepare themselves for the next exams.

That worked out well for Naruto seeing as he would be busy training Sakura and Midori for the month. After a quick breakfast where he avoided Kushina's questioning of why he had not talked to Kurenai, he was on his way.

He summoned his trusted body guards, Gamakichi and Gamatatsu. He was heading towards enemy territory after all, the Uchiha clan compound. Naruto and his two toad companions turned more than one head as they walked the roads of Konoha towards their destination. Naruto was back wearing his blue clothes and without his mask. Naruto had unsealed his sword having one hand ready to unsheath it at any moment. He was grinning the whole way there whispering "Senju.." which irked a lot of the people who was next to him.

When he arrived at the Uchiha clan compound he saw Sakura outside the gates. She was not ready for battle as he was.

"Bring out your sword, young Senju" Naruto greeted his student.

Sakura stared at him in confusion for a while 'Young?' she thought. They were born the same year and Sakura was sure she remembered she was born before Naruto which made her in fact older than him. Even so she decided to go with it.

"Hai, Sensei" she said unsealing her sword the same way Naruto always did from a scroll that she had stored in her shirts pocket.

"Report your missions" Naruto continued.

"Hai!" Sakura saluted "The Uchiha's agreed to train with us but that was after Mikoto-san had told me she was not happy with me showing up at their home that late"

"Goo.." Naruto was about to say when Sakura interrupted him "I'm not done. Midori-baka told me not come back here as she still thinks I have an interest in her brother, the runt as he had been dubbed"

Naruto scratched the back of his head with a twitching eyebrow "So.." he began then waited a few seconds before continuing "Are we free to enter?"

Sakura nodded.

"Great" Naruto said in a bored tone as he walked through the gates "Be on guard, we are in enemy territory"

"Hai, sensei" Sakura answered in a low tone as her eyes roamed the compound searching for enemies.

* * *

_Side story/Omake - Uchiha Naruto, The Great Avenger._

Young Naruto was running back to his apartment. Someone had just said something mean to him. He cried as he ran wishing that they would stop being mean to him. Why was everyone mean? He thought as his eyes changed. They grew darker and darker as he ran and cried. He entered his apartment and ran to his bathroom. He stared into the mirror to see the cursed eyes of the sharingan stare back at him.

"I'm going to get you all back, dattebayo" Naruto said darkly. He was going to get his revenge now. Fuck the villagers. Fuck the civilian council and fuck everyone.

Naruto quickly removed his clothes, he was still crying. He got into to his shower and turned on the water. He sat in the corner of his bathtub and the water washed down over him. He started slowly stroking his dick as he cried "Eveyone hates me.."

As Naruto jerked of in the shower while crying, he vowed that he would get revenge on Konoha and everyone that had wronged him.

_The End._

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	63. Chapter 63

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 63

* * *

When Naruto and Sakura arrived at Midori and Mikoto's home they appeared to be waiting for them. They welcomed them to their home before showing them to the backyard which was also used as a training grounds. Sasuke was nowhere to be seen, Mikoto informed them that he was training with Kakashi just as Naruto and Hiruzen had expected.

Now as they stood in a circle on the grassy field of the backyard they waited for Naruto to say something. Naruto was after all the one behind this training arrangement.

"Ano.." Midori began shyly which had Sakura think that Midori reminded her of Sakura, which annoyed her. Midori was not a shy and kind girl like Hinata, she was a devil spawn in Sakura's opinion. "Taichou, why are you here?" Midori asked.

Naruto faked being hurt by that comment as he answered "Don't you want me here, Oujo?"

Midori shook her head quickly "No I didn't mean it like that, I mean.." she stopped as she noticed Naruto began laughing loudly while Sakura giggled "Taichou..." she growled.

Naruto composed himself "Sorry, Oujo. I'm here for two reasons"

Midori and Mikoto stared at Naruto both curious to hear what reasons he had to to help her train.

"One, I want to help you become chuunin, because.." Naruto settled for that explanation but Mikoto wanted to hear the full reason "Because?" she asked.

Naruto nodded "Because.." once again that was all they were getting.

Mikoto sweat dropped as she asked "And the second reason?"

Naruto chuckled "It would please me to see Oujo beat the shit out of the runt of the Uchiha clan"

Mikoto nursed her forehead and sighed "As I thought.." she mumbled while Midori saluted Naruto "Hai, Taichou! I will do my best"

Meanwhile Sakrua was staring at Midori with narrowed eyes. Midori had threatened to beat her up yesterday when she had called Sasuke a runt. Why was Naruto allowed to talk that way about him and not her? She knew that she and Midori was far from friendly with each other but still.. Sakura's eyes then widened as she realized why Midori treated them differently. It was obvious when you thought about it.

Midori noticed Sakura's eyes on her and she did not like it "But why is" Midori's pointed at Sakura and spoke in a tone of disgust "She here?" she asked Naruto who turned his head in a bored manner towards Sakura.

"Yeah" He began "She aint much is she?"

"Shut up, sensei!" Sakura snapped comically.

"My utter disappointment of a student" Naruto continued as he closed his eyes and grinned.

Sakura gritted her teeth "I will cut you, sensei!" she said grabbing the hilt of her sword.

When Naruto heard Sakura say that line he for some reason felt like going on an adventure with a purple haired beauty. He shook his head as if trying to shake away that thought before speaking again "She is here because she is my student and my plan is to train the both of you"

Midori accepted that explanation "I understand, Taichou"

Naruto then turned to Mikoto again "Mother of Uchiha" he spoke which had Mikoto's eyebrows start twitching "It's Mikoto" she responded.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at first but choose to ignore it "I would like to ask you to also help me train Sakura while I train Midori, I'm sure there are things that you are far more better to teach than I am"

"I have no problem with that since you have offered to help Midori-chan" Mikoto answered with a kind smile "Right, Midori-chan?" she turned to her daughter who scowled and responded "Tch!"

This had both Naruto and Mikoto stare at her with wide eyes and open mouths. They had never seen her act like that.

Scratching the back of his head Naruto spoke to all of them "Me and Muko.. Mika" Naruto tried to remember Mikoto's name which had both Sakura and Midori giggle while Mikoto glared at him "Mikotchu" Naruto tried as he stared at Mikoto who yelled "It's Mikoto!" back at him.

Naruto smiled and pointed at her "Right.." he said dragging out the word "Will train the both of you this month, it won't be easy training. At the end of each day after we have trained you to your limits, you will face each other in a spar where I want you both to go all out. If you happen to hurt each other I will heal you" Naruto then grinned in a way that kind of scared all of them "Then you can get right back to it!"

Both Midori and Sakura shivered as they realized just how hard this training would turn out to be.

Mikoto noticed how their expressions changed and knew somewhat what they where thinking. She smiled as she spoke "Then it's settled. Should we start with a spar to see where they both stand as of now?" she asked turning to Naruto who just nodded.

"Are you both ready?" Mikoto asked.

"Hai, sensei!" both Midori and Sakura answered as they jumped apart from each other to stare each other down from a distance.

That was the start of their month of training before the chuunin exams.

* * *

_One month later_

It was one hour before the matches would begin. Naruto was at the stadium standing next to Hiruzen in a balcony like box high up on the roof of the stadium. The Mizukage, Mei and the Raikage, A had requested Naruto's presence during the matches as they both had things to discuss with him. Tsunade and Hiruzen had then agreed to have Naruto as their body guard, he was joined by Yugao who would be their second body guard.

As of now he was alone with Hiruzen on the balcony waiting for the leaders of all the villagers to join them. Even though Hiruzen was no longer the kage of Konoha he was expected to be there and no one had any objection to that. The seats in the audience was also slowly filling up even though it was an hour left until the first match would begin.

"How did the training go?" Hiruzen asked as he took a seat in a chair that was in the middle of the others. Naruto took his position standing behind Hiruzen's chair and the one next to it where Tsunade would sit once she had arrived.

"A lot better than I had anticipated, I have to admit I'm a little impressed by them" Naruto answered in an unusually serious tone.

Hiruzen nodded "Midori-chan has always been a great talent, I'm not surprised"

"Yes.. Oujo showed me last year that she had what it takes to be strong" Naruto began then he chuckled "But she is not the one that has impressed me"

"Oh?" Hiruzen responded with curiosity.

"Haruno Sakura.. I don't think anyone that will show up to watch these matches has any expectations on her, most have probably overlooked her completely" Naruto spoke which had Hiruzen nod in agreement "Go on" Hiruzen said.

Naruto grinned "She has taken well to my training, she is a quick learner and has very few weaknesses. Her weaknesses won't matter in fights against opponents of this low level" Sakura's main weakness was her body strength and her other weakness was her rather small chakra reserves. Naruto would have to fix that, but one month was to short of a time to do so. Instead he helped Sakura improving other things.

Hiruzen chuckled "You sound confident in your student" he was also glad that he had taken on Sakura as a student, not because it was Sakura. He was glad because Naruto had created more bonds with people in the village which would help keep him here and maybe some day decide to take over the Hokage hat from Tsunade.

"I am, I'm confident in the both of them. I wouldn't be surprised if they ended up facing each other in the final match" Naruto explained.

"Thats good to hear, but first they have to get through their first opponent. Both of their opponents are favourites to win it all" Hiruzen started "How do you think Midori will fare against her brother Sasuke?"

Naruto chuckled darkly as he remembered the day he decided to go spy on Kakashi and Sasuke.

* * *

**Flashback**

It was the second day of training when Naruto had decided to go spy on Kakashi and Sasuke. Naruto was not really interested in knowing of his skills, he had another reason to be here. He wanted to give them a message. Naruto had found them outside of the village in an area surrounded by mountains which gave them their privacy. For Naruto this was perfect in case they would sense his presence, if they did he would just have to get rid of them without any witnesses.

In one of the large stone walls of the mountain there was a few holes which had most likely been caused by a jutsu Sasuke had trained on. Currently Kakashi was instructing Sasuke how to wield and use a sword. Naruto laughed at how bad Sasuke was it at and the thought that maybe Kakashi was preparing Sasuke to fight someone that was not Midori, someone that was known for his swordsmanship.

Naruto could not help himself as he laughed out loud at the thought of the Uchiha's training to fight him at his art. This had both Kakashi and Sasuke turn their attention to the spot where he hid. Naruto figured he had been found out and made his presence known as he showed himself. He waved to them then walked over to them slowly as they stared at him. Sasuke took a fighting position as he saw Naruto while Kakashi stared at Naruto in mild amusement.

"I guess I have been found out, huh Uchiha's?" Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Well you didn't do much to hide your presence" Kakashi said with an eyesmile "May I ask why you are here spying on us by the look of things?"

"You needn't know" Naruto answered as he grinned widely, a grin Kakashi recognized as his whole body tensed "Sasuke, back me up" he ordered. Sasuke nodded as he grabbed a Kunai.

"Yohoho!" Naruto laughed as he stopped walking. He unsealed his sword from a scroll then unsheathed it from it's scabbard. He stared into their eyes as he spoke in a threatening tone "There is no Hokage here to save you now"

As Kakashi and Sasuke stared into his blue eyes they saw the black irises change for a split second as they turned into slits. Naruto had learned to control this power that forced whoever was staring into his eyes to see a vision of a future Naruto would give them if he so wished. It was a power Naruto had received from Kurama. At first he had no control over it, but now as they worked together for the same purpose, Kurama had helped him control it.

It wasn't a doujutsu like the sharingan, it was simply a genjutsu that Naruto could only use on people that had less chakra than himself. Considering that Naruto was a contender for the person with the most chakra in the world that meant he could use it on pretty much anyone he wanted too.

As Kakashi and Sasuke stared into his blue eyes with the dark slits for irises they where then forced to see a vision of themselves being cut down by Naruto. Sasuke saw Naruto pierce the tip of his sword through the front of his neck. Kakashi saw Sasuke lie dead next to him while Naruto came from above cutting his whole body in half starting from his shoulder.

When the visions ended both Kakashi and Sasuke found themselves on their knees breathing heavily as Naruto stood before them with the same evil grin on his face.

"I could kill you both like ants if I wanted to, dattebayo"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Naruto as his tried to compose himself a little "Naruto why are you doing this?" he asked in a dangerous tone as he prepared to fight back.

"Hatake Kakashi" Naruto said staring into Kakashi eyes. Kakashi didn't back down as he stared back.

"Why do you have the sharingan?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke who had started breathing normally turned to Kakashi wanting to hear the story as well since Kakashi had never told him or anyone else in their team how he acquired it. Kakashi gave Naruto no answer instead he glared back at him "If you don't stand down I will be forced to fight you" he warned.

Naruto grinned "But I want you to fight me, like I have told you the Hokage is not here to save you" Naruto meant Hiruzen when he said Hokage "And if I wanted to you would already be dead"

"You think you can take us both?" Sasuke asked with a confident smile as he activated his sharingan.

"Sasuke" Kakashi spoke in a low tone as if to warn him.

Naruto chuckled "I could, but I will not kill you today" Naruto then re-sheathed his sword and instead unsealed a bottle of sake that he carried in his hand. Naruto took a sip of his sake as Kakashi stared at him and thought 'He is basically saying that he will kill us as soon as either of us gives him a reason to do so'

"Then why are you here!" Sasuke yelled in a demanding tone.

Naruto frowned at Sasuke not liking the tone he was using 'Lowly Uchiha scum' he thought before answering. He smiled widely again, but a friendlier smile this time "I just wanted to let you know that I will be helping your sister in her training over the month"

Kakashi sweat dropped 'He's just messing with us' he realized.

"Midori?" Sasuke asked loudly "Why would you train her? She is weak!"

Naruto snorted as he turned to walk away. He turned his head to look at them and said "I find you two unpleasant, I will not litter near the likes of you any longer"

"Right back at ya" Kakashi responded.

As Naruto turned to continue walking away, Sasuke yelled at him "Who the hell do you think you are? I'm not gonna take that shit and let you get away with it. No one treats me this way and gets away with it" Sasuke stood up and walked towards Naruto in rage.

Naruto turned and stared at Sasuke with a frown "It's like I have been told, you Uchiha's can't take a joke"

"Joke!?" Sasuke yelled comically.

Naruto did a one handed sign as he spit on the ground before disappearing in a shunshin "Idiots!" he heard his voice echo as he disappeared from their view.

Kakashi sighed as he made his way over to Sasuke "Sasuke, don't let him get to you, he's just bored"

Sasuke was furious, he felt as if Naruto was mocking him. He vowed that he would show Naruto and everyone else just how strong he was in the finals. Maybe that would make Naruto think twice before he decides to ridicule him again.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Naruto had told Sasuke and Kakashi what he wanted that day, that he was going to train Midori. He was not impressed by Sasuke and the way he acted under pressure, to say the least.

"I have no doubt that Midori will defeat the runt" Naruto said when he was done chuckling at the memory.

"I look forward to seeing your students fight" Hiruzen said when he noticed the leaders of the other villages and Tsunade approaching them. Tsunade dressed in the Hokage robe and wearing the Hokage hat had Yugao next to her who was wearing her anbu clothes and cat mask as per usual.

The Raikage A came alone as he felt no need for a body guard, if anyone came at him he would deal with them personally. Baki the acting Kazekage had Gaara next to him. Baki was more of Gaara's body guard than the other way around.

The Mizukage, Mei, had her blue haired advisor Ao next to her. She also had a blue haired boy who appeared to be younger than Naruto next to her as another body guard. His name was Chojuro, a sword user who had climbed in the ranks in the mist village just as fast as Naruto had in Konoha. The last leader was the Tsuchikage who had just like the Raikage decided to show up without any body guards. Kitsuchi was in the audience with his two students that failed to advance to the finals, Bell and Endo.

The Tsuchikage was the first to greet Hiruzen and Naruto as he stomped over to them "You are here early, you old goat" he said to Hiruzen who chuckled "That's because I don't need someone else help to get out of bed"

Oonoki ignored that comment in favor of staring at Naruto "I see you brought the Namikaze brat as they requested"

Naruto nodded towards the small man in greeting "Tsuchikage-dono"

Oonoki snorted in response "Take your respect and stick it up your arse" as he took his seat furthest to the left. Tsunade was the next to approach them with Yugao walking next to her. She sat down in the chair to Hiruzen's right "Morning, Sarutobi-sensei" she said not even giving Naruto a glance.

"Morning, Hokage-sama" Hiruzen said respectfully which had Tsunade chuckle "You know there is no need to call me that, sensei"

"Oh, but there is, you're the Hokage and I'm not" Hiruzen stated.

Yugao was now standing directly behind Tsunade next to Naruto. She glanced at Naruto and Naruto could have sworn she was glaring at him through that mask. He was rocketed out of that thought as the Raikage made his presence known. He had slammed his hand hard on Naruto's back and laughed "So you decided to show up you damn brat"

Naruto scowled "Are you looking for a fight, bastard!?"

A just laughed heartily in response ignoring the threat as he took his seat to the left of Hiruzen so he sat in the middle of Hiruzen and Oonoki "I look forward to hearing your thoughts on the fights we will see today"

Baki and Gaara was quieter as they made their way to their seats which was next to Tsunade to her right, Gaara did give Naruto a nod of acknowledgement as he passed him and showed him that he had hid a bottle of sake under his shirt.

Mei was the last one to take her seat and that was because she was standing in the back staring at Naruto. Naruto noticed her staring and choose to stare back at her not to let her intimidate him. Mei smiled as she walked up to him until she was standing right in front of him. "You will do" she stated before passing him to go to her seat to Gaara's right.

"Huh?" Naruto responded in confusion, all he got in answer was Mei giggling at him which had Naruto think 'This is going to be a long day..' already regretting that he agreed to accompany Hiruzen and Tsunade at the Kage box.

Once all the Kage's were seated it was almost time for the first match to begin. The first match was between two Konoha genins, Rock Lee and Nara Shikamaru.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	64. Chapter 64

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 64

* * *

The first match between Rock Lee and Nara Shikamaru had just ended. Shikamaru had shown a great ability on how to avoid fighting. He had dodged Rock Lee's punches and kicks until he had enough time to form a plan to trap Lee with his shadow binding technique of his clan. Once Lee was trapped he had opened the first inner gate which had Shikamaru realize that he would not be able to hold back Lee for long. Therefore Shikamaru gave up before he would end up taking a beating.

After the match both Lee and the spectators had been confused but soon enough Lee was celebrating while the audience cheered him on. Shikamaru was slowly making his way to towards the stairs that would take him to the audience so he could dose of while the others could do the fighting.

In the Kagebox Naruto was staring at Shikamaru with a twitching eyebrow meanwhile Hiruzen was explaining to the others why he was impressed by Shikamaru even though he had lost.

Naruto ignored Hiruzen's explanation in favour of bursting out "You should have let me kill that beast when I asked for permission, then we wouldn't have to deal with his spawns!"

Naruto was referring to the time he asked Hiruzen for permission to kill Maito Gai before their spar. Naruto's outburst confused the other people in the kage box with the exception of Hiruzen and somewhat Tsunade who understood what he meant. Tsunade was not happy with his little outburst however.

She turned her body around and faced Naruto with a glare "Do not speak out of place again" she said in a warning tone. Naruto frowned but kept quiet as he was told as Tsunade returned her focus on the arena.

"The upcoming fight is the hyped up one between the Uchiha siblings if I recall correct" A the Raikage spook with a grin. He had just like most people in the stadium been looking forward to see this match between two of the last members of the famous Uchiha clan.

Hiruzen was the one to answer "No Raikage-dono, there is a match between two Konoha genins before that"

The Raikage almost snorted out a laughter "I doubt it will be an interesting fight if I forgot about their match"

"I think you may have to eat those words up" Tsunade said glancing at A "Because my student Uzumaki Tayuya" when A heard this his eyes widened "Will go up against Hyuuga Neji"

"A Hyuuga against the student of the Hokage?" A said with interest "Well damn, now this match has my full attention"

"So the famous slug princess has taken on a student, Uzumaki Tayuya was it?" Oonoki asked curiously.

Tsunade nodded "She is my student but I'm not the only one training her" she answered leaving it at that without any further explanation.

"Konoha has a lot of promising genins but it won't matter in the end since they will all be defeated by my granddaughter, Kurotsuchi" Oonoki spoke with a confident smile.

As the match was about to begin Tsunade mirrored that confident smile and said "I wonder if you will be as confident in your granddaughter after watching this match"

"We shall see" Oonoki responded sounding a bit irritated.

Hiruzen sweat dropped as he sat in between the two and the Raikage was in the same boat thinking along the lines of 'It's your students fighting not you two'.

Hiruzen turned to speak to Naruto who seemed to be staring at Neji with squinted eyes.

"What do you think Naruto? Who is your favourite to win?"

Naruto ignored the question in favor of asking a question of his own "I thought Imouto-san didn't make it to the finals, yet there she is" he pointed at Neji "Why is that?"

Hiruzen found it hard to hold back a laugh as he spoke "Naruto, that's Hyuga Neji a boy who is one year older than yourself, Hanabi-chan did not make it to the finals just as you said" he explained.

"Oh" Naruto responded in a bored tone.

Hiruzen once again sweat dropped regretting to have tried to bring Naruto into their conversation in the first place 'Why did I even bother'.

* * *

When they match finally started, Tayuya wasted no time. She had a plan and executed it perfectly. She displayed that she just as her teacher Tsunade, was able to fight in taijutsu with that inhuman strength that Tsunade was famous for. She had used her chakra enhanced strength to fight Neji in taijutsu while creating clones to distract him. Neji usage of the Hyuuga clan's techniques such as Kaiten proved to be futile as Tayuya stood as the victor after less than a minute.

Oonoki was impressed by Tayuya's skill but he was still confident that Kurotsuchi could defeat her. Kurotsuchi was a one of a kind genius kunoichi that only appeared once in a generation. She was a natural talent who he and his son, Kitsuchi, had trained from early age. If not for her short fused temperament and playful personality she would have been the model of a perfect kunoichi.

Naruto grinned as he stared at the cheering Tayuya who was overwhelmed with the applause of the audience. She had not shown much of what she was capable of at all but she had shown that she was far stronger than the rank she currently held, genin. He looked forward to seeing her fight against either Midori or Sakura, knowing that both of his students would force Tayuya to show more than that.

"That's impressive" A, spoke almost speechless after the fight "I expected much of her after hearing she was your student, Hokage. But this? She was levels above her opponent, a Hyuuga no less"

Even Hiruzen was a little surprised after the fight even if he was aware of all the teachers Tayuya had. Neji was a genius that graduated as the rookie of the year the year before Tayuya and the others. He had learned techniques of the Hyuuga clan that usually took years for even a prominent main branch Hyuuga. Seeing that Tayuya had improved this much in only a year made Hiruzen even more curious to find out how much Midori and Sakura had improved after a month of training with Naruto.

Tsunade smiled proudly as she stared at Tayuya who was making her way towards the stairs that would take her to the balcony where the other participants waited. "Tayuya held back, she has far more to show us than that"

* * *

The next match was to begin soon after that. The audience cheered loudly as the Uchiha siblings entered the stadium. This match was the highlight of the tournament for most of the spectators. There was one very noticeable change in Midori that everyone that knew her was surprised to see. It was the way she was dressed. Her clothes looked almost exactly the same as the ones Naruto had worn last year in the finals.

She was dressed in dark blue pants and a dark blue shirt. The flower drills that Kushina had added to Naruto's outfit last year was there on both pants and shirt. On her arm sleeves high up just under her shoulders she had the symbol of the Uzumaki clan.

On the frontside of her shirt was a large symbol of the Senju clan. On her back she wore a small fan which was the symbol of the Uchiha clan, the symbol of the Uchiha clan was smaller than both the two Uzumaki swirls and the Senju symbol. There was a few other differences such as the pants and shirt she wore being skin tight instead of the more baggier clothes Naruto would use. But the most noticeable difference was that she had a sword strapped to a belt around her waist.

Uchiha Sasuke had opted for a darker outfit as his clothes was almost all black. (AN: He is wearing the same outfit as in the chuunin exams in the anime)

The spectators waited eagerly for the match to begin as the siblings had a chat with each other moments before the match would start. It was the usual, Sasuke taunting his sister and trying to rile her up, this time it did not work out as Midori stayed calm and ignored him. The proctor Genma announced the start of the match soon after that.

At first they fought using taijutsu (hand to hand combat) and basic ninja tools such as shuriken and kunai. They were evenly matched so far. Their fight got more intense as both Uchiha's activated the doujutsu that their clan was famous for, the sharingan. With the sharingan activated it didn't take long until they moved onto a battle using ninjutsu.

Once they started using ninjutsu more and more differecnes between the siblings way of fighting showed. Something that had been a great surprise for Naruto during his training of Midori was to find out that she had a strong affinity for both Fire and Water with water being the strongest, something that was not the norm for an Uchiha.

Naruto himself had a strong affinity for the water element and thus had many techniques to teach Midori. Some of those techniques Midori used in the fight to counter Sasuke's many fire techniques. Midori had the upper hand in the battle and Sasuke was not happy with that. He decided to try out his new sword that he had been training with for the past month, similar to how Midori had trained with her own sword.

Midori smirked when she saw Sasuke unsheathe his sword which made Sasuke frown as he stopped his movements to stare at her in thought. He knew that she had been trained by Naruto who was arguably Konoha's best sword user.

"Hn" Sasuke exclaimed confidently as he charged towards Midori who had yet to draw her sword. Sasuke thought it would be interesting to find out which one of them had become the best swordsman. They had started training using a sword about the same time.

As Midori saw Sasuke charge towards him her eyebrow started twitching, everything played out exactly the way Naruto had told her. Even the way Sasuke charged towards her and the speed was something Naruto had shown her before and how she should react to it.

Midori grabbed her sword as she started blurring out of the view of Sasuke and the others. She disappeared in gust of wind and leaves as she had used a shunshin to get in front of Sasuke. Sasuke had seen her movements with the help of the Sharingan but he was not able to block her attack.

**"Shunshin" (Teleportation)** Midori spoke as she held the handle of her sword with both hands pointing the tip of the sword at Sasuke's throat. She had yet to execute the technique and therefore did not speak the full name of it.

"Give up" Midori said before her tone changed as she almost spat out "Onii-san"

Sasuke was chocked, he never would have imagined something like this would happen. He had no choice but to give up since he had no way to get out of this without Midori's sword cutting through his skin which would most likely kill him. Just as Sasuke was about to give up he heard a voice speak to him inside his while at the same time he felt the curse mark on his shoulder start aching.

* * *

_Meanwhile with the Kage's and Naruto_

"Ugh" Naruto said as he stared with a deadpan expression down at the arena grounds "I knew Oujo would win but I thought the runt had more fight in him than that"

"The runt?" The Raikage questioned "You mean Uchiha Sasuke?"

Naruto nodded "The runt of the Uchiha clan"

"Nevermind" A responded while sweat dropping "But I agree, I as well expected more from him"

"Don't forget that the girl is also an Uchiha and she fought flawlessly, I wonder how Konoha has managed to bring up so many strong genin from the same generation" Oonoki added.

"Midori is very talented and training under Naruto for the past month has only made her stronger" Hiruzen spoke to Oonoki who frowned as he heard that.

'She was trained by the Namikaze brat?' he thought before he replied to Hiruzen "She got lucky is all"

The other Kage's shook their heads at Oonoki's antics, he had praised Midori before he knew that she had been trained by Naruto.

While Mei and Tsunade spoke their opinions of the fight, the proctor, Genma was about to call it. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he saw a few changes happening to Sasuke. At first he had noticed his chakra changing. Then he saw Sasuke hold his shoulder as if in pain. Focusing his eyes on Sasuke's shoulder he saw that his skin was getting covered by black marks. In Sasuke's other hand lightning began sparking.

* * *

_With Midori and Sasuke_

Midori as well had noticed that something was off. She was aware of the high pitched sounds the blue electricity in Sasuke's right hand was making. She realized she had two choices, jump back and dodge or stick the sword into Sasuke's neck, something she wanted to avoid.

She choose the first choice which was to jump back and avoid whatever technique Sasuke was using, that proved to be the wrong choice as she was not prepared for Sasuke's new speed. Sasuke was in front of her just a millisecond after she had jumped back, he had shoved his lightning technique straight into her stomach.

**"Chidori!"** Sasuke yelled while Midori screamed out in pain as blood spilled out of her stomach.

"No, Sasuke!"Mikoto's scream from her spot in the audience was heard by the everyone in the stadium as she saw her son by the look of things killing her daughter.

A second later Hatake Kakashi appeared next to Sasuke using a shunshin, he looked furious. He quickly slammed his hand down on the back of Sasuke's head to knock him out.

"I warned you about using my technique against other Konoha ninjas, and I forbade you to draw upon that power" Kakashi growled at his unconscious student, "that power" was the power of the curse mark. Kakashi had reprimanded Sasuke after finding out that he had used the Chidori against Tayuya during the training exams before the exams. He was starting to regret teaching him the technique at all.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Naruto_

Naruto was about as angry as Kakashi, he found it hard to stay up there as he saw Oujo bleed from her stomach, a lethal wound unless she was treated soon by an expert medic such as Tsunade. Naruto had been given orders that he would under no circumstances interfere with the matches, that is the single reason he had yet to move.

"Monkey-sama" Naruto spoke with greeted teeth.

Hiruzen knew somewhat what Naruto felt at the moment "Go heal her. Let me deal with Kakashi and Sasuke" when Hiruzen had finished talking Naruto teleported next to Midori using the Hiraishin, he had of course marked her with a Hiraishin seal placed at her lower back.

"T-Tai.. Naruto-kun" Midori spoke with tears in her eyes and blood spilling from her mouth.

Naruto didn't respond as he wasted no time placing his hands close to the wound and let his Senju chakra heal her. She had already lost a lot of blood and would surely die if it wasn't for his healing powers. The wounds closed up fast as Naruto was able to heal her enough to make sure that her life was no longer in danger. The wound would leave no scar thanks to his Senju chakra, but she wouldn't be able to fight any more today as Naruto's Senju chakra was almost emptied after that.

Meanwhile Genma was sighing as he was wondering what to do. Sasuke had won the fight but his teacher, Kakashi, had interfered before the match was called. Technically that meant that Midori should be the winner.

Kakashi was carrying Sasuke as he walked over to Genma "Sasuke is disqualified" he said before disappearing in a shunshin. That made Genma's decision easier "Winner; Uchiha Midori" he announced to the very quiet and surprised crowd.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	65. Chapter 65

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 65

* * *

The next to arrive in the arena was Shizune accompanied by four medic nins who carried a stretcher. Shizune thanked Naruto for his help with healing Midori. Shizune also told him that she would do her best to heal her make sure she was ready to fight in the upcoming round. After watching Midori get carried out on a stretcher Naruto made his way back to the kagebox. Something that only a few people noticed, just before Naruto shunshined back to the kagebox he had used another one handed hand sign.

"Well done, Naruto" Hiruzen said as Naruto returned to his spot behind his and Tsunade's chair.

"Thanks, Monkey-sama"

Hiruzen ignored as the current kage's snickered at his nickname "I told you I would deal with Kakashi and Sasuke, there is no need for you.." Hiruzen was interrupted as Naruto spoke "You have nothing to worry about, your dear Uchiha's will not be killed by me today"

"Good.." Hiruzen responded as Tsunade stared at them in confusion.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing of importance, right Naruto?" Hiruzen responded.

Naruto nodded "Right"

Tsunade frowned, she did not like that Hiruzen and Naruto kept things from her. They had already kept the fact that Naruto was trained and working as Hiruzen's personally anbu last year from her. For now, Tsunade decided to drop the matter.

"It's time for your granddaughter's match, Tsuchikage-dono" she said.

Oonoki smiled "Yeah I have no doubt that she will win, who was she fighting again?"

Naruto was the one to answer, he grinned at Oonoki as he did "My first student, Haruno Sakura"

"If she's your student" Oonoki scoffed "Then I will enjoy seeing Kurotsuchi destroy her"

"There sure are a lot of strong participants this time" Mei who had been quiet for a while said "It's no wonder that none of my genin made it to the finals"  
"I have to disagree, Mizukage-dono" Naruto said with a chuckle and was about to explain why but stopped when he noticed Mei glaring at him.

"Did you just reject me?" She said in a dangerous tone with an evil smile.

"Huh?" Naruto responded.

Mei expression changed as her smile now appeared a lot nicer "There is something I need you to do for me, Naruto-kun" she then gave Chojuro a look that he knew as he brought her a piece of paper. Mei walked over to Naruto with the paper and a pen and said "I need you to sign this so I can give you the money for the bounties you brought me"

After completing the mission with Shigure in a the distant country they returned to the mist village to give a report to the Mizukage. On the way to The Mist Village Naruto conveniently found a few missing nin formerly from the mist village. He brought their dead bodies with him so he could collect their bounties.

Naruto nodded as he grabbed the pen and paper only for the paper to get snatched out of his hands by Tsunade. Naruto stared in confusion at Tsunade as she glanced over the paper quickly.

She hummed before saying "Go ahead and sign it" she then returned the paper to Naruto only for Hiruzen to snatch it the same way Tsunade had. Hiruzen didn't have to read much of it before he burned it with a fire technique.

"What the hell, monkey!" Naruto yelled "That's my money you just burned, dattebayo!"

Hiruzen crossed his arms above his chest and muttered "There was nothing written about any bounties on that paper"

"Oh?"

Hiruzen nodded "It was a marriage contract between you and the Mizukage, not to mention the other things such as you becoming a ninja under her command and having to move to The Mist Village"

Naruto's eyebrows twitched in annoyance as he turned to Mei who still stood next to him "You tricked me.." he said in an excusing tone.

"Tehe!" Mei stuck out her tongue and did the peace sign with her right hand then returned to her seat leaving an irritated Naruto glare at her back.

Tsunade snorted "You should have signed it, that way there would be one less pervert to deal with in Konoha"

"Your words hurt me so, hime" Naruto said as he bent down and leaned close to Tsunade to whisper "You have been so cold towards me lately, hime" Tsunade shivered as Naruto spoke.

"Is it because I haven't paid attention to you lately?" Naruto continued as he grinned. He reached his arms around her and started fondling her breasts through her clothes.

Mei glared at Tsunade as she saw it while Hiruzen, Baki, and A looked on with open mouths, their jaws dropping and their eyes bulging out of their eye-sockets. They all had similar thoughts 'You got balls, kid!'

Gaara gave them a glance before nodding and closing his eyes 'Masterful, Senju-kun' he thought.

"Hime you're tits.. AAAAH" Naruto screamed as he was interrupted by Tsunade who stood up and slung Naruto above her as she threw him out of the kagebox down towards the arena. Tsunade wanted to yell at him but she stopped herself since she did not want the attention of the people in audience on them. Hopefully not many had seen what had just happened.

Sakura and Kurotsuchi who had just introduced themselves to each other saw the whole thing. Kurotsuchi had told Sakura that she was the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage while Sakura had told Kurotsuchi that she was the student of Naruto.

"Nice teacher you got there, that damn Namikaze spawn is lower scum than I thought" Kurotsuchi spoke to Sakura who was cheering.

"Chaa! Way to go, sensei!" She then turned towards Kurotsuchi and smiled smugly "Only sensei could do something like that"

"Tch" Kurotsuchi responded then turned to Genma "Start the match already"

* * *

_Meanwhile with Kakashi and Sasuke_

Kakashi had taken Sasuke to one of the changing rooms. As soon as Sasuke had woken up Kakashi had started scolding him.

"This is the second time that you have gone against my orders" Kakashi said as he gripped Sasuke's wrist hard.

"Let go off me!" Sasuke yelled.

Kakashi did what Sasuke asked and was about to leave "I want to see Sakura's fight, even though I have spent most time training you I still care about my other students"

Sasuke gave no answer in return so Kakashi decided to leave with one last comment "I'm starting to regret focusing my teaching on you" when Kakashi was about to leave the room he was stopped as he ran into Naruto who stood in the door to the changing room.

Naruto scratched his back sheepishly "My apologies for interrupting your private time"

Kakashi eyebrows twitched at that comment but he composed himself "What are you doing here, Naruto?" he asked in a friendly tone.

"I'm here to tell the runt a few things" Naruto pointed at Sasuke with his thumb as he spoke.

Kakashi sighed "Considering what happened a month ago I don't know if that's wise.."

"Eheheh" Naruto laughed weakly "Well let me put it this way" Naruto grinned the way that always had people get uneasy "Either you let me talk to him, undisturbed or.." Naruto began laughing like a mad man "You don't want to know the second option, Kakatshi"

Frowning Kakashi asked "You're not going to kill him right?"

"No" Naruto said simply in a bored tone "I'm afraid the monkey haven't given me permission to do so yet"

Kakash sighed "I suppose you two can talk but I would like to stay, I'm sure you understand why"

Sasuke while being a bit nervous about this whole thing had no objections. He was curious to find out why Naruto wanted to talk to him.

Naruto frowned at Kakashi, if he had gone himself instead of sending a clone he would have already forced him out of the changing room.

"I heard a disgusting rumour about the two of you" Naruto said.

"A rumour? What's this about?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto chuckled "How you and the runt are more than teacher and student, you two are always seen together, an inseparable couple"

Sasuke choked on his spit and started coughing while Kakashi stared at Naruto with wide eyes "Naruto I assure you there is no truth in that"

"Oh?" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow before pointing towards the door "Then get the fuck out!"

With a sigh Kakashi walked out the door "Just don't do anything stupid"

With Kakashi out of the room Naruto made his way over to Sasuke who stared at Naruto with twitching eyebrows "I'm not gay!"

"I don't care" Naruto responded as he sat down next to Sasuke.

He grinned widely as he brought his hand and placed it on top of Sasuke's head. Sasuke stared at Naruto in fear and confusion "What are you going to do me?"

"Don't fight it" Naruto answered with a loud evil laugh as Sasuke feared what would happen to his butt. Moments later they were brought into Naruto's mindscape.

Naruto had brought him to one of the dark narrow path's of the sewer where Kurama rested. They were still far enough away from Kurama that Sasuke would not be able to see him, he could however sense his chakra. That only served to scare him more than he already was.

Sasuke clenched his butt cheeks and yelled "I'm not into this kind of thing!"

Naruto sweat dropped "What are you talking about?" he asked as a TV suddenly materialized next to Naruto.

"I'm going to show you a memory of mine" Naruto explained as Sasuke stared at the TV in confusion. As the memory started showing, Sasuke saw Naruto and his mother, Mikoto, naked in one of the showers of their home.

Naruto laughed sheepishly "Oops, wrong memory"

"Was that my mom!" Sasuke yelled in a tone that demanded answers as another Uchiha appeared on the screen. He was older than Sasuke and wore the colours of Akatsuki, a black robe with red clouds.

"Itachi.." Sasuke growled.

Naruto paused the video of his memory "Hai, Uchiha Itachi. I'm going to tell you a little secret about him"

"I don't want to hear anything about him!" Sasuke spat.

"What I'm about to tell you is something I haven't even told Oujo or your mother" Naruto began.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I care about them, I don't want to bring them any trouble" Naruto stopped as he narrowed his eyes at Sasuke "I can't stand you, though. That is why I'm going to reveal to you the truth about what happened and why Itachi massacred your clan"

The memory played once again through the screen as Sasuke watched intently as Itachi spoke to Naruto.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the stadium_

Sakura and Kurotsuchi's fight had just ended. They had to the surprise of everyone there given them a show that was even more impressive than the earlier ones. This had not been a genin level fight, it looked more like two jounins fighting each other.

Sakura had shown that she was able to use most of Naruto's sword techniques. While she may not be as fast, strong or deadly as Naruto she was still proficient using his techniques. She had also used Yugao's techniques which were far more flashier than Naruto's since most of his techniques are quick draw.

But even after showing how much she had improved she had fallen to Kurotsuchi who beat her with her bloodline limit, Lava Release. Before using Lava release she had shown that she could use at least three of the basic elemental types which was fire, earth and water.

While both of them was exhausted after the fight, thankfully neither of them got seriously hurt. Sakura would still need a little medical treatment for some of her wounds and burn marks but it was nothing that Shizune couldn't heal within minutes. Kurotsuchi was mostly fine, she just needed to rest for her upcoming match to catch her breath and restore some of her chakra.

They had received loud cheers and applause from the audience after the fight. Everyone there was impressed by how skilled they were and how hard they fought.

Naruto who now stood a bit further away from Tsunade's chair but still behind Hiruzen's chair smiled at his student. Even though she had lost she had showed everyone that she worked hard to improve. He was glad that none of the wounds Sakura received was on her back, he had told her many times that a wound on your back is the shame of a swordsman. Never show your enemy your back.

"Wow, you weren't exaggerating, Tsuchikage-dono. She is strong" Tsunade said with wide eyes.

Oonoki nodded sounding a bit surprised himself "I never expected her to have to use lava release against another genin"

"There sure are a lot of chuunin candidates this time" Mei spoke her thoughts.

A chuckled "It makes you wonder what they would have shown us last year if it wasn't for a certain someone"

"Oh? What happened last year?" Oonoki asked in a curious tone.

Hiruzen saw this as a great chance to brag about one of Naruto's achievements "They were all eliminated by the same person in the second part of the exams along with most other participants"

"Are you telling me they were all defeated by the same person?" Oonoki asked.

Naruto began chuckling which had Oonoki turn to him and raise an eyebrow "Don't tell me it was you"

Naruto blushed and scratched the back of his head "Guilty" which had Mei stand up and yell "KAWAII!" (Cute) before running up to Naruto and throw herself into hugging him.

"I have heard enough about last year" Oonoki said with a snort, Tsunade agreed as she nodded slowly while she stared at Mei and Naruto with an irritated frown.

"It's almost time for the next match to start" Hiruzen said ignoring what happened behind him. Hiruzen knew that it was expected that a few hussies would throw themselves at Naruto, kage or not.

"It's time for Rock Lee to fight again, I look forward to seeing what else he can do" Baki who choose to ignore Mei's antics just as Hiruzen, said.

* * *

_With Naruto's clone and Sasuke_

Sasuke had been shown the whole memory of Itachi telling Naruto everything about the Uchiha massacre. Itachi had told who had ordered it and why it was ordered in the first place. Itachi had also mentioned that another Uchiha who was not part of the village had helped him.

"T-This.. I can't believe this" Sasuke said in disbelief.

"You're just making this up aren't you?" He said in an accusing tone.

"If I were to make something up" Naruto said in an annoyed tone "I sure as hell wouldn't make an Uchiha the hero of the story"

Sasuke's eyes widened in realization, that made sense. But then, maybe what Naruto had shown him was the truth after all "Is this really what happened?" he asked.

"It is" Naruto spoke with closed eyes before opening them and staring down Sasuke "Now listen well, runt"

Naruto then told Sasuke that he had already told the same story to Tayuya who knew everything. Apart from Tayuya he had yet to tell anyone else about this. He forbid Sasuke to tell anyone else about this and that he was to wait to take any action against the elders. Naruto would find him and then give him the orders.

After Naruto's explanation they found themselves back in the real world in the locker room.

"Before I leave, there is something that must be said" Naruto told Sasuke who sat silently thinking over everything he had been told today.

Naruto was about to unsheathe his sword and point at Sasuke as he would threaten him, but Sasuke spoke first "Is this about what I did to Midori?"

Naruto nodded which had Sasuke continue "I'm going to apologize to her.."

"Yes you will" Naruto interrupted her "You will get down on your knees and lick her shoes clean, she will expect nothing less as the princess of the mighty Uchiha clan" Naruto then roared out in laughter has he finally made his way out of that disgusting locker room "Senju joke!" Sasuke heard Naruto scream between laughter.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	66. Chapter 66

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 66

* * *

After talking to Sasuke, Naruto decided to check up on Midori and see how she was doing. Shizune assisted by a few nurses were working hard to heal Midori so she would be ready to fight in the semifinal against Tayuya. She was not allowed any visitors so they kindly told Naruto to bugger off. Midori had another visitor which was of course her mother, Mikoto. Mikoto thanked Naruto with a long hug before Naruto's clone dispelled and returned the memories to the original.

In the stadium the next fight had begun. Yamanaka Ino was up against Rock Lee a match that proved to be very unfavourable for her. Lee was both stronger and faster than her which proved to be enough to avoid Ino's attempts to get inside his mind with her clans techniques. But Ino was not someone to give up easily. She tried for over five minutes to trap Lee who was able to avoid all of it.

The fight ended with Lee appearing in front of Ino with his in front of Ino's face, asking her to give up so he could avoid hitting her. Lee was not a fan of attacking girls. Ino could not believe her luck but figured she was beaten and gave Lee the win.

Naruto was annoyed but at the same time he was thinking that the mini beast might no be such a bad guy after all since he had won without even touching Ino. After Genma announced Lee as the winner to the audience he also announced that there would be a ten minute break before the first semi final match would start.

This was a planned break, not something they decided just to give Midori more time to recover. Speaking of Midori she was back in the competitors box together with the other three that was still in the tournament. Midori will be fighting in the first semifinal against Tayuya, the second semifinal are between the last two competitors, Kurotsuchi and Lee.

As the break started Naruto started feeling a bit at unease. He had felt Kurenai's glare on him for a while now, why the hell was the she-devil unhappy now? He had not done anything that deserved her anger. Was it that he felt Tsunade up? No That was to be expected of him. It had to be something else, maybe Mei's flirting. Naruto thought on what could have made her angry with a thumb to his chin as the kage's had a few comments to say about the latest match and the upcoming matches.

"That guy Lee sure has taken well to Maito Gai's training" A, The raikage spoke.

"Yes, he is far to much like Gai-san for my liking" Tsunade said with a sweat drop.

"Another contender to win the tournament, no doubt" Hiruzen added.

Even Oonoki was impressed by Lee and was a bit worried about how Kurotsuchi would do against him "His speed and skill in taijutsu is very impressive for a genin"

"The next match should be interesting, the student of the Hokage against the younger Uchiha sibling who defeated her older brother" Mei said with a smile looking forward to the show.

As they spoke Midori had made her way back to the competitors box, there she was immediately greeted by a cheerfull Rock Lee.

"Yosh, Midori-san's flames of youth burns brightly! I hope you have recovered well" He said giving her the nice guy pose.

Midori almost jumped from the shock of that image, she calmed herself and gave him a fake smile and said with a twitching eyebrow "Thanks, there is no need to worry, Lee-san"

Tayuya turned to Midori with a confident smile "That's fucking good to hear, I expect you to give me a good fight then, bitch"

Midori chuckled "I'm looking forward to our fight as well, Tayuya-chan"

Tayuya's eyebrows twitched "Don't call me -chan!" she yelled.

"Good luck to you as well, Tayuya-chan!" Lee roared before giving her the same nice guy pose, irritating Tayuya even further.

Meanwhile Tsunade had to hold back a growl after hearing the other kage's talk of the upcoming match. She had yet to say anything herself about it since she found it hard to not be partial. She wished for nothing more than for Tayuya to beat the little Uchiha girl and show her her place. While Tsunade had never told anyone or showed her hate of the Uchiha clan, she very much did hate them.

The reason she had not shown any signs of hating them before was because her own clan was close to wiped out from the world while the Uchiha clan remained strong. That all changed a few years ago thanks to Itachi. Tsunade was staring at Tayuya who seemed to notice her stares, Tayuya had seen that look on Tsunade before and know what it meant. She was not allowed to lose her match or she would have to bear a full day of sparring against Tsunade.

"They should just take their clothes of so we can be the judges of who has the sexiest body" Naruto said with a nod as the Kage's face faulted "The winner of the fight could also be decided by who has the biggest tits" Naruto nodded again, it seemed like a better way for women to fight than to hurt each other.

Tsunade and even Mei glared at him while Yugao was hovering behind him with a dark aura surrounding her. Hiruzen seemed to have moved his chair away from Naruto while A stared at Naruto with disbelief.

"How can you say something like that? I can't believe someone like you are popular with the ladies" A said before he jumped in his chair as Yugao slammed her fist down upon Naruto's head. Yes even the Raikage feared the wrath of a raging woman.

"I told you this would happen, you are the one who wanted him here in the first place" Tsunade yelled "That damn misogynist pervert!"

"Damnit Yugao, that hurt" Naruto said as he nursed the back of his head.

"Good" was all Yugao said smiling behind her mask.

Hiruzen sweat dropped "Naruto.. I think it would be for the best if you leave"

"As you command, Monkey-sama" Naruto said with a salute before disappearing in a shunshin.

Oonoki blinked as he couldn't believe what he just saw "Is he an idiot or something?" he asked.

Tsunade, Hiruzen and Yugao nodded at the same time "That he is"

Little did they know that Naruto had wanted to get away from there. The glares from Kurenai was to much and he had found out what it was all about. So when he used the shunshin earlier to get away he teleported to where Kurenai sat in the audience. Which happened to be next to Kushina, Karin, Anko and Mikoto who had returned moments ago.

* * *

"Naruto" Kushina said with a kind smile as she saw him which was because she had not seen anything of what had happened in the kage box "Shouldn't you be guarding the old monkey?" she asked.

Naruto shook his head "I was relieved of my duty" he answered before he walked up to Kurenai and stuck his head close to hers. Kurenai frowned with closed her eyes as she had her arms crossed above her chest. "What's got you so angry, Kurenai-chan?"

"Don't think I didn't see what you did earlier" She said dangerously.

Naruto's eyebrow rose "Oh, is that it?" he then leaned in closer to whisper something in her ear. After that Kurenai's mood changed as she smiled and got out of her chair. She motioned for Naruto to sit which he did, Kurenai then sat down on his lap and hugged him.

"You're sexy when your jealous, Kurenai-chan" Naruto whispered which caused Kurenai to giggle before she kissed him.

Kushina, Mikoto and Anko all stared at them in annoyance, but they forgot about them as Tayuya and Midori had made their way down to the stadium grounds. The break was over as the first semifinal match was about to begin.

Tayuya still had that same confident smirk as she stared down Midori who was far from confident. Truth be told she was exhausted even after being healed by Naruto and Shizune and her medical team. She figured she had to end this fight quickly, win or lose.

Genma announced the start of match which had Midori leap into action as she ran towards Tayuya. Midori did a series of hand signs as Tayuya created a mass of shadow clones that filled the side of the arena where she stood.

**"Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)** Midori launched a huge fire ball towards Tayuya and her clones. Some of the clones did get caught in it but most of them along with the real Tayuya was able to get out of the fire.

Midori had expected nothing less but she was ready to catch Tayuya off guard this time as she launched ninja steel wire towards her, Tayuya who had limited vision due to the fire ball was caught in it. Midori had with the help of her sharingan already been able to tell which Tayuya was the real one.

**"Katon: Hosenka no.."** Midori was interrupted as Tayuya used her strength to pull Midori towards herself with the steel wires that was meant to have caught her. Midori was already feeling tired and felt pain in her stomach just from this little. As Tayuya dragged Midori towards her and then slammed her fist into her face, Midori coughed before managing to utter the words "I give up"

"Winner Uzumaki Tayuya" Genma announced as the audience gave her their applause. Most had expected more of a fight but at the same time they had to give Midori some slack after seeing her almost die earlier.

After the fight Tayuya returned to the competitors box to observe the last semifinal match. Midori on the other hand was escorted out of the arena by Shizune who was taking her to the hospital where she would stay for at least a few days, just to be safe.

Meanwhile at the seats where Naruto, Kurenai and the others are sitting it has become very noisy. The reason for that is due to Kushina currently yelling at Naruto and Kurenai who had become a little to touchy out in public. It was fine before when they just kissed but the grouping and humping had been to much. While Naruto ignored Kushina's scolding, Kurenai felt a bit ashamed as she lowered her head. She decided that she didn't want to anger Kushina any further so she found her own seat to sit at, for the time being.

The second semifinal started soon after that. The match was the longest one so far as Rock Lee and Kurotsuchi showed everyone just what they could do. In the end a very exhausted, battered and bruised Kurotsuchi stood as the winner. She had withstood Lee's relentless punches and kicks even when he had opened the chakra gates. Seeing as she was able to somewhat keep up with Lee with his fourth gate open and push him back with techniques of her bloodline limit, lava release, Lee saw no other choice but to give up.

Once again there would be a break before the final match. This time it was to give Kurotsuchi a moment to recover and catch her breath. Tayuya who would be her opponent was impressed by Kurotsuchi, she was not sure if she would be able to defeat Lee herself. But Tayuya knew that she had to beat Kurtsuchi, especially after what had been said between them earlier.

* * *

**Flashback**

It was just before the first match of the day would start as all of the participants stood gathered in the competitors box.

"You all look like push-overs, I hope the village leaders will allow my request to fight against the Namikaze once I have won the tournament" Kurotsuchi spoke then laughed at them as if mocking them.

"What did you say, bitch?" Tayuya asked cracking her knuckles "And why would you want to fight the fucking Shithead?"

Kurotsuchi ignored Tayuya's insult as she blinked "Shithead?" she asked confused "Is that what you call him around here?"

"That's right, dyke" Tayuya said with a chuckle "And you aren't going to fucking fight the shithead because I will win this tournament and then request a fight against him myself"

"What did you call me?" Kurotsuchi asked in a dangerous tone, it was not the first time she had been called a dyke or a tomboy due to her short hair.

"You heard me, flat chest" Tayuya responded not backing an inch from Kurotsuchi.

With a tic mark on her forehead, Kurotsuchi responded "You better get to the final match so I can kick your tree hugging ass!"

Tayuya laughed "That's my line, dyke"

**End of flashback**

* * *

_Meanwhile with Naruto_

Naruto was bored out of his mind. He was sitting next to four beautiful ladies and the time spent with them could be used so much better than to watch all the failures also known as genin fight against each other in a sand box.

"I'm horny!" Naruto moaned in a whiny way. Four heads turned to stare at him, three with surprise on was an angry glare.

"You keep that thing inside your pants, Naruto-kun, we will have plenty of time to fornicate once the chuunin exams are over" Kurenai said in stern tone.

"Fornicate? You sound like an old hag" Naruto said while snickering.

"Could we change the subject?" Kushina asked while thinking this could have been a great opportunity to sneak home with Naruto and take care of his problem.

Mikoto was thinking of how she would thank him for saving Midori the next time Naruto comes over for ramen.

Anko was not thinking of anything special, instead she stared at the bulge in Naruto's pants with wide eyes. What the hell had he stuffed in there, she thought.

"If you're bored" Kurenai said with twitching eyebrows due to her noticing what Anko was looking at "Why don't you drink some of the sake you always have stored in the scrolls in your pocket?"

"NGH!" Naruto exclaimed loudly "I drank all of my sake and everything the old monkey had saved this past month, it was the only way I could deal with all of that crap"

Kurenai chuckled as she pulled out a small scroll that she had stored in between her breasts under her white blouse "Here" she said and handed it over to him. Naruto stared at in as if to inspect it for a moment before he unsealed it. Once unsealed a large bottle of sake appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Oh sweet, thanks Kurenai-chan, I love you!" Naruto yelled out excitedly as he pulled her into a hug before he started chugging the sake bottle. Meanwhile Kurenai stared at Naruto and stammered "I.. I.. I l-l-love you too"

Kushina, Anko and Mikoto stared at them with open mouths. Naruto noticed their stares and Kurenai's loving stare at him. Naruto had not heard Kurenai's stammering reply earlier and did not really realize what he had said himself. Having enough of their stares and dumb looking faces he said "I know I'm irresistible but there is no need to make stupid faces.. dattebayo"

At the same time as Naruto said that, Genma announced the start of the final match.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	67. Chapter 67

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 67

* * *

The final match was a long one just like the previous match between Kurotsuchi and Lee. Just the fact that Kurotsuchi was able to fight another long fight right after the last one was impressive in itself. She even forced Tayuya to use chakra from the Sanbi (Three tailed turtle). It was long drawn out fight where both Tayuya and Kurotsuchi put on an impressive display.

Tayuya showed of her skills using the shadow clones, her inhuman strength and her ability to use the Uzumaki chakra chains. Kurotsuchi performed a mass of mainly Earth and Lava release techniques. At one point Kurotsuchi had Tayuya trapped which was when Tayuya began using chakra from her Bijuu.

After that a more powerful Tayuya took the upper hand and was able to seal the victory and win the whole tournament. Genma announced Tayuya as the winner of the match and the whole tournament to the crowd. The people cheered for her loudly but she choose to focus on something else instead.

She had remembered what she and Kurotsuchi had talked about earlier. That's why she is now healing Kurotsuchi using medical jutsu so that she can help when the both of them fights against Naruto, if the kage's agrees to it. Tayuya knows that she on her own won't be able to beat Naruto.

After healing Kurotsuchi for a minute or two, she helped the girl up on her feet.

"You fight well for a dyke" Tayuya complimented.

"Right back at ya" Kurotsuchi said while smiling.

"If I'm gonna have a chance against the shithead I will need your help" Tayuya said with smile.

Kurotsuchi mirrored it with a playful smile "I will be the one to kick his ass though!"

Tayuya chuckled "No that's my job"

Tayuya and Kurotsuchi then turned to stare up against the village leaders sitting in the kage box. Tsunade was standing up as she was preparing to speak to the audience.

"As the winner of the tournament, I have a request to you old bums!" She yelled. The whole stadium got quiet as no one could believe Tayuya had the guts to call the five kage that.

"Let me and her" She pointed at Kurotsuchi who nodded to the five kage while Tayuya continued "Fight the winner of the previous chuunin exam held in Konoha, Uzumaki Shithead!" She yelled out her request.

"Tayuya!" Tsunade growled comically.

Hiruzen held up his hand towards Tsunade as if to stop her "Sounds fun, let them at him"

"But sensei! This was not planned" Tsunade argued.

"I have to agree with Hiruzen-dono, it would surely be an entertaining fight" The Raikage spoke with a chuckle "I don't like being called a bum by a konoha genin however.."

Meanwhile Baki was nursing his forehead, the chuunin exams in Konoha sure got wild lately.

"Let them fight! Let sensei show me his passion!" Gaara roared which gained the crowds attention as they roared with him.

Mei nodded "As a punishment for his earlier remarks, how about we force him to fight shirtless?" she suggested.

Oonoki was face palming 'Damnit Kurotsuchi, I know this was your idea, you disrespectful, troublemaking brat!' he thought.

Tsunade sighed as she sat back down in her chair again "Fine, I will allow it this time"

* * *

_Meanwhile with Naruto in the audience_

After the fight Naruto had for a short moment golf clapped for Tayuya due to her great victory. After that he had tried to quickly get out of the stadium as it was finally over. He ignored the commotion caused by Tayuya and later Gaara who got the audience hyped. He was held back by Kushina who told him "Didn't you hear them? Tayuya-chan and the Iwa kunoichi has challenged you"

"Huh?" Naruto responded in a bored tone "Challenged me to what?"

"Just listen, Naruto" Kushina said and pointed towards Hiruzen who was about to speak.

"Dear spectators, me and the five kage's have decided to honor the request of the tournament winner. You will now have the privilege to see a fight against two recent winners of the chuunin exams!" Hiruzen announced to the crowd.

Hiruzen then tried to find Naruto in the audience, once his eyes settled on him he yelled "Get down there and fight, shitty brat!"

Everyone's eyes were on Naruto after that outburst from Hiruzen. Naruto however was as confused as ever. He stared at Hiruzen with a look of pure confusion.

"This is not part of the chuunin exams, since the days of my forefathers it's never been done" Naruto said.

"Your forefathers?" Kushina questioned "What do you even know of our family?"

Naruto choose not to answer that. Silly woman, she shouldn't question his knowledge of his honourable heritage, he thought. But the old monkey's stare along with every single other person in the stadium was starting to bug him.

"What the hell is it!?" He yelled comically.

"What's the matter, Shithead? You chicken?" Tayuya shouted at him from the ground.

It had an immediate effect as Naruto's expression turned sour as he stared back at Tayuya "HUH!?" he responded.

Kurotsuchi was next "What's the matter? Are you afraid, Namikaze scum!"

Naruto's eyebrows started twitching uncontroably as he grabbed a kunai with the Hiraishin marks on it. He threw it down at them, fast. Fast enough so they almost didn't have a chance to dodge it, even if they hadn't move it would have landed just beside them. Naruto then disappeared from his spot, his movements appearing as a blur. He then re-appeared in between the girls down on the ground.

Tayuya gulped, Naruto had moved so fast that if he wanted to he could have decided the match right there, she was not ready for it at all. Kurotsuchi was thinking along the same line.

Genma chuckled as both Tayuya and Kurotsuchi jumped back to create some distance between them and Naruto.

"The uhh" He scratched his imaginary beard "Show match decided by the third Hokage, starts now!" he announced to the audience.

With an evil smile Naruto stared at Tayuya "If I win you'll have to show me your panties, Tayuya-chaaan" dragging out the "-chan" at end.

Tayuya glared at him while Kurotsuchi tried to cover her privates with her hands as if Naruto could see through her clothes.

"Pervert!" Kurotsuchi said pointing at him accusingly.

"Don't let him get to you, the shithead is just trying to make us lose our fucking focus" Tayuya told Kurotsuchi who nodded back to her.

"Yo-hoho" Naruto laughed quickly as he unsealed his sword from a scroll. He held it in his right hand pointing it at them, with his left hand he motioned from them to come at him.

"Come on then, ladies, show me what you got" Naruto said confidently then he laughed as he realized what he just said could have a double meaning "Ohoho!"

Both Tayuya and Kurotsuchi didn't like the sound of that disgusting and perverted laugh. Kurotsuchi acted first as she started floating in the air while performing the seals for an earth style technique. At the same time Tayuya ran at Naruto with impressive speed charging a rasengan in her right hand.

Several large debris like boulders fell from the sky above Naruto which he swiftly avoided with a shunshin. Next he had to deal with Tayuya who was charging him with a rasengan. He came up with a brilliant plan on the spot, to take them both out in one move.

**"Hanauta Sancho"** Naruto spoke which almost had Tayuya stop running but she kept moving reaching her hand forward towards Naruto. Next thing she knows she felt Naruto next to her and something cut her.

**"Yahazu Giri!" (Three-Verse Humming: Arrow-Notch Slash**

Everyone could clearly see how Tayuya's and Kurotsuchi's pants slowly tore apart as Naruto re-appeared a bit behind them. Kurotsuchi's white panties with a teddy bear on them and Tayuya's red panties with black Uzumaki swirls on them was something everyone could clarly see now. Both girls had similar reactions as they tried to cover their lower parts with both hands and crossing their legs.

"Kyaaaaaa!" They both screamed before running towards the stairs that would take them out of the arena. "We'll get you for this, shithead/Namikaze scum" they yelled just before leaving the arena.

"Shi shi shi!" Naruto laughed "MY WIN!" He raised his right hand up in victory. A few men in the audience started to slowly clap their hands, unsure if they were supposed to while the majority of the audience was staring at Naruto in disbelief and disapproval. Next thing Naruto felt was a hard fist being slammed down on the back of his head.

"You shitty brat!" Hiruzen yelled comically as he chased Naruto who had started running towards the exit.

"I'll kick your ass you old monkey!" Naruto shouted back at him still running from the old man.

"I would like to see you try, you degenerate!" Hiruzen answered as they exited the arena.

Genma cleared his throat "Ehem.. That marks the end of this chuunin exams, thanks for coming"

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	68. Chapter 68

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 68 - I don't even know what's going on anymore

* * *

In the afternoon, a few hours after the chuunin exams ended, all the genins who participated in the chuunin exams had gathered in a large room inside the Hokage tower. All the village leaders along with Hiruzen was there as well. They were now going to reveal which ones of the participants was going to get a promotion to chuunin.

The kage's and Hiruzen sat behind a long table while the genin stood in a row facing them on the floor.

"Nara Shikamaru" Tsunade said as they started with the ones that got eliminated first. Shikamaru stepped forward.

"Even though we believe you could have shown a lot more than what you did.." Tsunade said in an lmost irritated tone "We think you have qualities that is fit to a leader, therefore you are promoted"

"Hai, Hokage-sama" Shikamaru saluted before stepping back.

Next up was Neji who was told he was not going to get promoted. After Neji it was Sasuke's turn.

Tsunade stared at him with a look of pure disgust on her face which quickly turned back into a neutral expression. "You're not promoted" she simply said.

Sasuke accepted that as he stepped back. He was kind of expecting to get yelled at in here for his actions in the match against Midori.

Next was Haruno Sakura.

It was Hiruzen who spoke this time instead of Tsunade "Sakura I'm very impressed by how much you have grown as a ninja, you have shown great progress. You are ready to be a chuunin"

With a smile which looked awfully similar to Naruto's smile Sakura stepped back.

Next was Ino who was told almost the exact same thing as Sakura but the main difference was she did not get promoted. Honestly she did not expect to receive a promotion either, she would get it next time though, she promised herself.

Next was Midori who had lost against Tayuya. She had been allowed to join the rest here for the promotions but would have to return to the hospital as soon as it ends. Midori along with Lee, Kurotsuchi and Tayuya were all promoted receiving a lot of praise.

After Tayuya was promoted they were all told to leave after receiving their chuunin vests. The kage's would be staying for a while longer. They had something to discuss with their next guest, Uzumaki Naruto.

He now stood before the Kage's alone as the genins had left.

"We have a mission for you, Naruto" Hiruzen began.

Naruto grinned 'Finally' he thought before asking "Who do you want me to kill?"

"You're not killing anyone, Naruto" Tsunade said as she smiled a little, a rare sight when Naruto was anywhere nearby. Just that had Naruto become a little suspicious, why was she smiling?

"This is a mission only you can do" Raikage said.

"It's a mission only someone with your expertise could have a hope at completing" Oonoki added.

"Like they said it's a mission that only you can do" Mei said with a wide smile.

Now Naruto was confused. To him it sounded like an assassination mission, but he had been told it was not.

"So, what's this mission that only I can do?" Naruto asked.

Hiruzen held up a map of a part of the Elemental nations to Naruto. On the map he could clearly see Konoha marked out and a few neighbouring villages. Hiruzen pointed at a spot just next to one of the neighbouring villages.

"Here you can find an old castle that has been abandoned for hundreds of years. Recently we have received reports of people visiting the castle getting attacked by an unknown person or persons. You are to search the castle for these people or any leads that could lead you to them" Hiruzen explained.

"It will be classed an A-rank mission " Tsunade added.

Naruto scratched the back of his head in thought "Don't you have anything better? Something more exciting?"

Hiruzen ignored Naruto's question instead he held up a picture of an old man "This is Gin, he lives in the village closest to the castle. Find him and he will tell you more information about the castle and the recent attacks"

Naruto frowned but he walked up to Hiruzen and grabbed the picture of the old man nonetheless.

"Dismissed" Hiruzen said then Naruto disappeared in a burst of wind as he used a shunshin.

* * *

_Two hours later_

Naruto had arrived at the neighbouring village, he was now talking to Gin. Gin was quite easy to find as he was the only bald person in the whole village. Naruto found that funny.

"So you're Gin?" Naruto asked, receiving a nod as an answer.

"I have been told you can tell me more about the castle close to here" Naruto continued.

"Yes, there is much to be told about that castle" Gin began scratching his goaty beard "There are many stories told about it and it's history in several villages around the area. Most of the stories are alike, there is something in there that is not living. It's a haunted castle. But there has never been any proof of it being haunted, until recently when the attacks started. For several months we have had different groups of people returning from a visit of the castle, bruised and terrified"

A pale looking Naruto was staring at Gin with a gaping mouth. He had stopped listening as soon as Gin told him the castle was haunted.

"Y-y-y-you s-saying there is ghosts in that castle ttebayo?" Naruto stammered, sounding terrified.

Gin chuckled seeing Naruto's terrified expression "That's what the stories says, but I have no proof of it myself"

Naruto turned around, his mouth open his eyes wide "Thanks for telling me this, old man"

"No problem" Gin said, then he blinked as Naruto had disappearing in a blur.

Naruto quickly used the Hiraishin to get back to Konoha. He needed to call for back up or a replacement, yes a replacement would be better. He couldn't ask the old monkey or Hime-sama about a replacement in fear of being mocked for not having the balls to search the castle by himself. No he would have to find a replacement himself.

He immediately thought of Kurenai, she was the best person to deal with ghosts as she would probably scare them more than they would scare her. But he knew if he came with this to her, she would find out about his fears and make fun of him. He thought of several other people before thinking of Kiba. Kiba was the perfect choice, he was an gullible idiot that wouldn't question the objective of the mission as soon as he heard it was an A-rank.

With that thought, he set off towards Kiba's home inside the Inuzuka clan compound. He knocked on the door to their home and was lucky to see that Kiba was the one to open it.

"Hey Naruto, Hana isn't home if you're here to stare at her butt" Kiba greeted him.

Naruto shook his head "No I'm here to ask you to join me on a mission, it's a-ranked.."

"Ooh?" Kiba responded in an interested tone "I'll come man, let me get my stuff"

Naruto laughed in an evil way as he waited for Kiba to get ready for travel. Soon after that they left Konoha and headed towards the castle. Once they arrived, Naruto stopped at a safe distance and told Kiba to enter the castle and search the whole building for anything suspicious. An half hour later Kiba returned with a bored look on his face.

"I didn't find anything at all captain" Kiba reported.

Naruto nodded "Then we're done here" and was about to turn around to leave the place.

"Wait, I think you should have a look yourself just in case" Kiba said sounding a bit shook up "I may have missed something"

Naruto stared at Kiba with a raised eyebrow "Are you saying your not confident in your own skills to search the castle, genin?" he asked. It was also a reminder that Naruto was a jounin and Kiba a genin. But more importantly, Naruto had to get away from this castle without Kiba finding out that he was terrified of it.

"Yeah that's it, I'm not good enough for it, you should have a look, captain" Kiba said sounding a little irritated.

But Naruto again tried to get away from it "No I trust your skills, Kiba. Let's head back"

"No, I insist captain, have a look"

They argued like this for another twenty minutes until Naruto found himself alone inside that castle.

"Curse you, Kiba" he said as he walked in a narrow hallway inside the castle. Even though the sun was still up outside, it was dark enough that Naruto had to use a torch to see anything inside the castle.

After walking further down that hallway he heard a noise as if someone was walking behind him. Turning around fast he yelled "Who goes there?"

He saw no one and received no answer. He was getting the chills already but kept moving. Just a few more steps after the first noise, he heard what sounded like a young kid, probably a girl singing. The singing voice came from the same spot as he had heard the footsteps from earlier. He turned around once again and yelled much louder this time.

"Anyone there!?" but once again he received no answer.

Naruto's skin was paler than Orochimaru's as he kept walking down that hallway, his hands shaking barely holding the torch up.

"I fucking hate ghosts!" he said loudly only to hear what sounded like the girl laughing. It was close to him, just a few steps behind him. Slowly this time he turned around to see just what he had heard, a young girl around the age of six smiling at him in a very, very disturbing way. Naruto jumped and screamed like the little girl he was staring at "WAAAAAAAAH, MOMMY!" he wailed before using Hiraishin to get the fuck out of there.

Once Naruto was gone the girl disappeared. From the walls Jiraiya appeared carrying a video camera in his hands. On his shoulders sat Shima the female elder toad, she was a very skilled genjutsu user.

"I got it all on tape" Jiraiya said with a chuckle. He had been the one that had requested Naruto for the mission. He and the kage's set this whole thing up.

Shima nodded "He had this coming, the young fool" she then turned to stare at Jiraiya with an expression that looked like digust "You're next, you disgraceful pervert" Shima then disappeared in a puff of smoke, returning to the toad world.

* * *

_With Naruto and Kiba_

Naruto had appeared next to Kiba after using the Hiraishin. He had turned to Kiba with tears in his eyes, snot running from his nose and screamed "RUN KIBA, RUN!" before legging it as fast as he could.

Kiba who had met Jiraiya inside that castle couldn't hold back his laughter as he followed his captain back to Konoha, running the whole way.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	69. Chapter 69

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 69 - What did Naruto and Kurenai do this morning?

* * *

Two days had passed since the chuunin exams ended. The foreign ninja's and their leaders had all left Konoha to return to their own home villages. Today was a day Kushina had looked forward to because she was going to throw a party for Tayuya to celebrate both her promotion and her first place victory in the chuunin exam tournament. She had invited a lot of her and Tayuya's friends to the party that would be held in her and the others home, the Uzumaki house as it was called nowadays.

There was only one problem, Naruto had been missing for the last two days ever since he returned with Kiba from the mission the went on. So therefore she asked Kurenai to find him, since she had the weird ability to always know where he was. Luckily Kurenai had just returned home after doing some D-ranked missions with Team 8.

"Kurenai, do you know where Naruto is?" Kushina asked her.

Kurenai sighed "He's probably at the same training grounds I found him yesterday, he was hiding inside a beer barrel mumbling about ghosts"

Kushina snorted at that "He's being silly"

"Yes he is" Kurenai agreed.

"Could you go get him for me? I want him to be here for the party" Kushina asked.

"Of course, Okaa-sama!" Kurenai answered with a salute.

As Kurenai walked out the front door she heard Kushina's irritated reply "Don't call me that.."

* * *

_With Naruto_

Naruto had spent the last two days drinking or sleeping. He had built a shrine of empty sake bottles at the training grounds where he stayed. It was the same training grounds he had used as a base before Hiruzen told him that he still had his apartment one year ago. It was his way to cleanse himself, to get rid of all the evil spirits that was haunting him.

As Naruto was praying to the shrine he had built, he felt a hand touch his shoulder which almost had him jumping. He turned his head to see Shikamaru staring at him. Unfortunately for Kurenai, Shikamaru had found Naruto first.

Shikamaru was not really bothered by the fact that Naruto had his sake bottles littering in a whole training grounds or that he stank of alcohol. He was here to ask Naruto for advice.

"Huh, Shika?" Naruto asked as he saw the younger version of Shikamaru.

"Hey Naruto.." Shikamaru began hesitantly, he knew already that he was going to regret asking Naruto about this later "Can I ask you something?"

Naruto stared at Shikamaru in confusion. Didn't he see that Naruto was busy trying to cleanse himself? He still had two more weeks of praying to this holy shrine he had created ahead of him. He was also confused by the fact that the man that usually has all the answers was coming to him for advice.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru looked unsure and nervous as he spoke "Well this is troublesome.. During my training I met an older woman who I spent some time with. I would like to get to know her better, maybe ask her out.." Shikamaru explained. The only reason he is asking Naruto about this is because everyone knows that he's dating an older woman in Kurenai.

Naruto grinned widely "An older woman, huh?" he asked before slapping Shikamaru on the back "I hope it's not any of my girls!"

Shikamaru sweat dropped "I doubt you have even met her" Shikamaru then sighed "I'm only asking you because I have no experience asking a girl out, I don't even know where or when I should do it"

Naruto snickered at that and once again slammed his hand on Shikamaru's back, something he was visibly annoyed at as he glared at Naruto who spoke "You don't have to be worried about asking a baka-onna out, I'll help you pal!"

"You will?" Shikamaru asked a bit surprised that Naruto offered to help him.

Naruto nodded with a friendly smile "Let's go find her, I will tell you what to do on the way there, ttebayo!"

* * *

_Fifteen minutes later_

Kurenai was surprised when she arrived at the training grounds Naruto had occupied for two days. He wasn't there any more, she had tried many times to get him to leave the training grounds during the past two days. But Kurenai was not one to give up, her next stop was Ichiraku Ramen.

Meanwhile Shikamaru had lead Naruto to the very same spot he had first met the woman. It was in a park where she liked to eat her lunch at lunch break. Both Shikamaru and Naruto was in a place where they could see her but she had yet to notice them. Shikamaru nodded towards her as to tell Naruto that was the woman he meant. When Naruto saw her he thought she looked familiar somehow, but he was also sure that he had no idea who she was.

She was a fair-skinned woman with shoulder-length, blonde hair with a single bang which falls down into her face. She also has green eyes and wears a white qipao dress.

Naruto hummed in thought "Well go on then" he then told Shikamaru.

"I don't know about this, are you sure this will work?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto frowned a little annoyed by the fact that Shikamaru had questioned his way several times now "You came asking me for help and I told you what to do, stop question me, fool"

"Sorry" Shikamaru said nursing his forehead "I will give it a shot" he then began walking towards the bench the woman sat on eating her home-made sandwiches.

Once he stood in front of the bench he waved at her and gave her a smile "Hello, Miss Mebuki.. Troublesome".

The woman smiled as she looked up from her sandwich and saw Shikamaru, she thought she should correct him, she was in fact a Mrs Mebuki not a Miss, but she decided not to, it's not like it mattered.

"Hi, Shikamaru-kun, are you joining me for lunch today again?" She asked.

"Not today" Shikamaru said as he started sweating a bit. He turned his head to look at Naruto as if trying to get confirmation to go ahead which he got by Naruto's dumb smile and a thumbs up.

"Miss Mebuki" Shikamaru yelled as he bent his back as if to beg "It's troublesome to ask but would you mind showing me your panties!?" Shikamaru shouted. Luckily for him and Mebuki it was only them and Naruto who was hiding in the park.

Mebuki responded by standing up then stomping over towards Shikamaru and slapped his face hard with an open palm. She then stomped off back to work muttering "I thought better off you Shikamaru, you pervert!"

Shikamaru stared att Mebuki's leaving form in sadness, why the hell had Naruto told him to do this? He wondered. Naruto appeared next to Shikamaru with a grin "You just hit first base" he said.

"How is that first base? She slapped me and she surely wants nothing to do with me after that" Shikamaru growled.

"Baka" Naruto said with a chuckle "Just follow my instructions and everything will work out".

Shikamaru was about to question Naruto more but since Kurenai had finally found Naruto he didn't get a chance. Kurenai had used a shunshin to get next to them, she then dragged Naruto by his ear away from the park.

"What the hell onna!?" Naruto cried loudly.

"Shush you, I don't want to hear any more ghost stories" Kurenai responded.

"Let go off my ear you she-devil!" Naruto yelled loud enough for most of the village to hear. It didn't make the pain go away, it just made it worse, far worse. Shikamaru laughed at Naruto, thinking he deserved that treatment and worse. Shikamaru knew already where Kurenai was taking Naruto, he of course had been invited to the party as well.

After that Kurenai made herself ready and forced Naruto to get himself ready for the party. Kurenai had put on a dark red dress that hugged her body. The dress showed off a lot of her legs as it reached down to her thighs. Naruto had put on a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt as Kurenai had forbid him to wear his regular blue track suit.

After dressing themselves they went downstairs where Kushina and her helper Karin was preparing the house for the party. When Kushina saw them she smiled and asked Kurenai to help her. She also had something she needed to discuss with Kurenai in private. To Naruto she gave a six pack of beer and told him that there was more of that he could enjoy while he waited for their guests. And so he did.

* * *

_Four hours later_

The party had started with most if not all guests having arrived. But for Naruto the party started once Kushina gave him the beer four hours ago. He had yet to made to his presence known to the others as he sat in the backyard inside a large beer barrel drinking beer from smaller bottles. Since there was games to play, food and drinks to enjoy most people at the party had forgotten about that fact that Naruto was not there. That was until Jiraiya loudly asked for him, he also declared for the whole party that he had something interesting to show them all.

Moments later Kurenai came dragging in a wobbling and dizzy Naruto. That was the first time he saw all the people that attended the party. Naruto knew all of the people attending somewhat, the people at the party is: Kushina, Kurenai, Tayuya, Karin, Tsunade, Shizune, Mikoto, Midori, Sasuke, Kiba, Akamaru (Hah!), Hana, Tsume, Shikamaru, Shikaku, Yoshino, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hanabi, Hinata, Sai, Chouji, Shino, Anko, Kakashi, Asuma, Neji, Lee, Gai, Jiraiya, Hiruzen, Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi, Iruka, Ayame and Teuchi. (AN: I have probably forgotten someone, in case I did just add them to the list).

Since there was a very mixed age group it was not really a party where alcohol was served, that didn't apply to Naruto since it kept him happy and out of trouble.

"There you are brat!" Jiraiya said with a loud laugh "Just in time to see the highlight of this party"

"Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked in a bored tone "I don't think it's appropriate to show everyone a porno"

Konohamaru turned to his grandpa and asked "Gramps, what's a porno?"

Hiruzen could only sigh in response "Don't worry about it, I will tell you when you're older"

Kushina glared at Jiraiya "You're not gonna show us anything indecent are you, you old disgusting disgrace of a pervert!"

Jiraiya held up his hands in defense "Hey hey, that's just the brat assuming things, I'm going to show you something everyone can enjoy and laugh at"

"Go ahead then" Kushina said asking him to start what ever it was he had put inside the DVD player.

The clip started and showed Jiraiya dancing, well most of his body was covered by smokes due to the smoke bombs he had thrown for effects. When he was done with his dance he began talking in a sing-song voice "Hailing from Mt Myoboku, the first and strongest toad sage, the greatest womanizer this world has ever seen, the greatest hero of the elemental nations, it's me, Jiraiya-sama-ta!"

Pretty much everyone had the same reaction, which was staring at the screen in disbelief. Naruto however was pointing at Jiraiya accusingly "The toads like me more than you, I'm also stronger than you, that makes me the strongest toad sage"

"Hah!" Jiraiya responded in a mocking tone "You? You're not even a sage, you damn brat!"

"I'll have your head, Ero-sennin!" Naruto yelled searching for his sword before remembering that he did not have it on him after changing his clothes.

"Wait wait" Jiraiya said holding up a hand to stop Naruto "The good part is just about to start"

Now the screen showed Jiraiya close up with Shima the elder female told sitting on his shoulder. It was clear that he was inside some old looking building built a very long time ago.

"What I'm going to show you all is what happens when you disrespect your elders. Thanks for the help of all the Kage's and my old sensei I was able to set this whole thing up" Without further explanation the scene changed to a dark hall way. Naruto stepped into the camera's view looking like he had seen better days.

Naruto was alone in the hallway when suddenly he heard a noise, he turned around said "Who goes there?"

He received no answer and kept going until he heard a child singing. Once again Naruto turned around, more forcefully this time he yelled "Anyone there!" but saw nothing.

The third time Naruto heard a noice it was much closer, the camera had been able to somehow capture the genjutsu showing off the little kid that smiled at Naruto in a sinister way.

"WAAAAAAH, MOMMY!" Naruto wailed loudly before disappearing using Hiraishin.

At this point most of the people at the party was laughing out loud at what they had just seen. But the clip had not ended yet as the scene changed to Jiraiya and Shima once again.

"This was a prank I decided to pull on the brat after his actions at the last two chuunin exams. Not only did you publicly embarrass your mother in front of everyone last year, you repeated it by embarrassing my dear little Tayuya-chan and the Tsuchikage's granddaughter"

Jiraiya paused for a moment "Payback's a bitch, BRAT!" he yelled as the screen turned dark meaning that the clip had ended.

"Wahahaha!" Shikamaru laughed in a for him very uncharacteristic way, pointing at the screen.

"Shithead that was so lame!" Tayuya snickered at Naruto who was red faced as everyone did what he hated the most. They were mocking him.

Everyone stared at Naruto waiting for him to say something. The only thing that came out of his mouth was a quiet whisper "Senju..." before his whole body started glowing a bright orange-yellow.

* * *

_Will Jiraiya die? What did Kushina want to tell Kurenai in private? Will Konohamaru ever find out what a porno is? Find out next time on "Naruto Rodriguez 'Senju' Uzumaki Von Namikaze._

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	70. Chapter 70

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 70

* * *

Naruto had an evil smile as he used the power of Kurama's chakra cloak to teleport to his room to grab his sword and other ninja tools. He then teleported back downstairs next to Jiraiya, everything happened within three seconds.

He grabbed Jiraiya by his throat in a way to teleport both of them out to the backyard. Once there he threw Jiraiya away from him.

"It's been a long time coming, Ero-sennin, you're a dead man"

Jiraiya coughed, the brat had almost crushed the bones in his throat with just that.

"I was expecting you to react this way" Jiraiya say as he stood up dusting himself off "We shouldn't be doing this now, this is a party"

Naruto responded by grabbing a three-pronged kunai. By now everyone attending the party was outside watching them, no one dared stepping in knowing that it would be almost impossible to stop them once they got going. Naruto may appear as if he's raging out of control and wants revenge on Jiraiya, but that's only the half truth. He would make sure that he would get his revenge, but he was not really angry.

The reason he was not angry is the very same reason he had not attempted to kill Jiraiya for the past year. Naruto had gathered information that Jiraiya never wanted to see or get it out in the public. The best part about this information is that it doesn't only revolve around Jiraiya. No, his partner in crime, Kiba, would also be affected by this information.

Naruto grinned as he threw the kunai towards Jiraiya, knowing that he would easily dodge it. But as per usual he used the "Ninpo: Kunai Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" (Kunai Shadow Clone Technique)to multiply the kunai into a massive number, scattering them around the backyard.

First he would humiliate Ero-sennin, by doing something that no one wanted to see. Then he would reveal the information that no one wants to hear, especially Jiraiya and Kiba. Naruto had yet to move from his spot which had Jiraiya stare at him in thought.

"What was the point of that if you're not going to use your flashy Hiraishin, brat?" Jiraiya asked.

"Sixteen years ago the mighty super pervert finally got laid with a Konoha kunoichi" Naruto spoke ignoring Jiraiya's question. Jiraiya at first stared at Naruto the same way as before, in confusion not understanding what he's getting at.

"One year after that was the second time he laid with the same woman" Naruto continued. Now Jiraiya started to remember things but he couldn't understand how Naruto knew of it or how it was relevant to this fight.

The spectators were as confused as Jiraiya by what Naruto said.

"What is he fucking talking about?" Tayuya asked Kushina who shrugged, most people thought what Tayuya asked.

While there was two people who had a different reactions. One Inuzuka Tsume was starting to panic as she knew she might as well be the one Naruto spoke off. Hiruzen was sweat dropping as he remembered telling Naruto about this one night when they got drunk, poor Jiraiya who had trusted him with this information.

"If I were to write down every time I got laid I would have material for a full book, kid" Jiraiya said

Naruto grinned widely, he found it hard to contain himself any longer "That's the last clue you get, Ero-sennin!" he yelled before grabbing his sword.

Jiraiya grinned in return "Finally gonna move, brat!?"

Hiruzen walked over to Kurenai and whispered "I need you to use a genjutsu on the young ones, what Naruto is about to do will no be pretty, that I assure you"

Kurenai nodded "Hai, Sandaime-sama" she said before doing a few hand signs as she prepared a harmless genjutsu that would only affect Konohamaru, Moeji, Udon and the genin who was unable to tell when he or she was under an illusion.

Moments later Kurenai saw that Hiruzen was right. Naruto had moved towards Jiraiya in haste using his signature sword technique " **Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson" (One Sword Style: Draw and Re-sheath Technique: Lion's Song)**

From their point of view it looked like Jiraiya easily dodged it. But judging by his pants and underwear being on the ground meaning that Jiraiya's lower body was now fully naked for everyone to see, which was probably Naruto's goal the whole time.

"Eh" Jiraiya said looking downards, when he noticed his lack of clothing he crossed his legs and put his hands between his legs to cover his privates.

"What the fuck brat!"

Naruto laughed as he pointed at Jiraiya, yeah Naruto had him beat.

"Get your naked ass out of here, Ero-sennin!" Naruto shouted as he laughed loudly 'As expected my King Cobra is unmatched' he thought.

"You damn pervert!" Tsunade growled with the rest of the adult women following her lead.

"You never learn do you, Jiraiya?" Kushina said cracking her knuckles.

Yoshino had already armed herself with a frying pan "That's the last time you will show us or anyone else these perverted displays, you worm!" she shouted as she charged Jiraiya swinging the frying pan around.

"Wait wait" Naruto said moving in between Yoshino and Jiraiya as if to guard him.

"I'm not done yet.." He then turned and stared at Jiraiya with a smug smile.

"Sixteen years ago you banged Inuzuka Tsume, Nine months later Inuzuka Hana was born" When Naruto finished speaking Jiraiya's eyes widened, he had already found every escape route earlier when Tsunade had yelled at him.

He was about to leg it but that was when Naruto spoke again "Same thing happened a few months later, then another nine months and out came Inuzuka Kiba" Naruto pointed at Kiba who stood next to his sister and mother.

Inuzuka Tsume had buried her face in her arms as she heard Naruto speak.

Hana nudged her "Mom?" she asked.

Kiba stared in disbelief at Tsume "Is it true?" he asked.

Tsume nodded as she wiped a few tears "It's true, I'm sorry for not telling you about this before"

Both Kiba and Hana turned towards Jiraiya, their half naked father known as the biggest pervert in the elemental nations. Of course he was known for more things like that, but that was his most common title in Konoha.

"Dad?" Kiba said unsure.

"Father?" Hana followed.

Meanwhile Naruto was laying on the ground laughing uncontrollably "Yo-hohoh!"

"Shit.." Jiraiya mumbled as he glared at Naruto "I'll get you for this, you damn brat!" before disappearing using a wind shunshin. If ghosts were Naruto's biggest fear, finding out that you have fathered children was Jiraiya's biggest fear.

After that Kurenai and Kushina had to drag Naruto inside as he was still laughing out of control. As soon as they put a sake bottle in his hand, he turned back to normal. While that was going on, Tsume had taken Kiba and Hana home so she could explain to them why she never told them about Jiraiya. Turned out Tsume knew he was the father all along but never told Jiraiya about it because she didn't want to spend her life with him, or have him help raise her children.

* * *

The party continued after that with a bit less people as the younger guests had been taken home, the Ichiraku's had gone back to their shop and a few of the rookie's had also gone home.

There was still enough people there for the party to go on for a few hours at least. One of them was Nara Shikaku who was sitting next to Naruto on a couch. Both of them with rosy cheeks and dumb smiles on their faces as they sipped on sake.

"You know Naruto, I have something.." Shikaku began he sounded unsure as he spoke "A bit weird to ask you" Shikaku continued.

"Oho?" Naruto responded not really interested in hearing what he had to say. He had a good view of Kurenai's back side from where he was sitting right now and that was his focus.

'Can people go home so I can bring that onna to bed' he thought with dumb smile.

Shikaku scratched the side of his head as he stared at anything but Naruto "Have you ever been in a threesome?"

Naruto's head snapped to his side to stare at Shikaku with an open mouth "Huh?" he responded comically.

Shikaku sweat dropped he had expected a response like that "Do you know what I mean by a threesome?"

Naruto nodded as he stared at Shikaku in suspicion "Yeah, three people having sex, right?"

"Yeah.. The day after you spanked my wife last month me and Yoshino had a little talk where the idea of a threesome was something that we both found interesting" Shikaku spoke in a low tone as he looked around to make sure no one was nearby and listening in on them.

Naruto patted Shikaku on the shoulder "Good for you, Shika!" Naruto took another sip of his sake before asking with a smile "So whose the girl you have in mind to join you?"

Shikaku mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"I said, Yoshino wants to have a threesome with YOU" Shikaku spoke much clearer but still in a very low tone so only Naruto could hear him.

"Oooh" Naruto said dragging out the O. "I'll have to ask mom.." Naruto corrected himself "I mean Kurenai-chan about that, I'm not sure if she's up for it"

Shikaku started mumbling again and cleared his throat making Naruto once again ask "What was that?"

"What I'm asking is if you want to join ME and Yoshino in a threesome"

Naruto stared at Shikaku for about twenty seconds before he started leaning away from Shikaku as he stared at him with pure disgust, he waved with his hands towards Shikaku and said "That's gross, dattebayo. I only sleep with women"

"Troublesome.. let me explain. First let me make it perfectly clear that I don't want to have sex with you" When Shikaku said that Naruto stopped leaning backwards and returned to a normal sitting position but at a safe distance away from Shikaku.

"However I wouldn't mind watching you have sex with my wife and I know for sure she wouldn't mind either" Shikaku said with a sigh "Troublesome.." he muttered.

Naruto put his right hand to his cheek in thought before asking "Are you asking me to have sex with your wife?"

"Yes Naruto, that's what I'm asking" Shikaku spoke, his cheeks rosier than before.

Naruto scratched the back of his head "I'll have to ask Kurenai-chan about this.." and the were back where they started.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the clan meeting table_

The seats around this table was occupied by older female generation which were: Kushina, Kurenai, Anko, Mikoto, Tsunade, Shizune, Yoshino, Yugao who had let herself in the house and Ino who had decided to join them as she wanted hear any new gossip. They had not talked about anything that was of interest to Ino until Shizune asked Kurenai "So how is it to date Naruto-kun?"

Kurenai smiled brightly "It's wonderful, he's my charming little prince"

"Do we really have to talk about him?" Tsunade asked scrunching her nose.

"Auntie, are you saying that because you don't want people to find out that you made out with him?" Kushina snapped.

Tsunade eyebrows twitched "At least I don't walk into my sons bedroom naked!" she countered.

"You did what!?" Kurenai said in a dangerous tone, it was aimed at the both of them. She didn't care if one of them was the Hokage and the other known as one of the strongest kunoichi that has ever appeared in the leaf.

Anko laughed loudly really enjoying the moment "You all need to relax and enjoy the time your getting with him because it's only a matter of time before Naruto-kun comes to his senses and picks me to be his bride"

"You too?" Ino questioned in disbelief "And I promised to go on a date with him.." she mumbled.

Shizune blushed as she spoke "I wouldn't mind going on a date with him either"

"I begged my husband to ask Naruto if he could join us for a threesome" Yoshino added pointing her thumb towards the living room where they both sat.

Yugao smirked "I plan on taking Naruto on a long adventure" she paused for a moment "A sex adventure.."

Kushina turned to Mikoto and asked "Don't you have anything to add?"

Mikoto's eyes widened 'Does she know?' she thought before asking "What ever do you mean, Kushina-chan?"

Kushina stood up and said angrily "The part about you sucking off my son in your shower!"

Kurenai slammed her hand down on the table hard which had all of them stop what they were doing and stare at her.

"Listen here you hussies, if I find out one of you have been with Naruto-kun behind my back again I will murder you" She then stomped off with a huff towards the living room.

"Come Naruto it's bed time" Kurenai's voice was heard from the living room it was soon followed by Kurenai releasing a loud yelp as Naruto threw her over his shoulder rushing up the stairs to get to his bedroom. The girls stared at Kurenai with a sweat drop as she smiled smugly towards them as Naruto carried her up the stairs.

Kushina stood up "Well I think it's about time to end this party, thanks for coming"

"You heard the lady, get out!" Tsunade yelled as she walked up to get every person out of her new home. She had to get them out before they could steal more of their sake, the longer they stay the less sake she would have later.

* * *

_An hour later_

By now only the ones living in the house was left. Kurenai and Naruto had been making out in his bed for the past hour, feeling each other up. If Naruto was in charge he would have made sure Kurenai had bent over already so he could take her from behind but she insisted on just kissing for now. Suddenly Kurenai stood up and said "Naruto-kun I want you to close your eyes for a minute"

"You're not gonna tie me up are you?" Naruto asked in suspicion.

Kurenai chuckled "Not at all, I'm sure you will like what I'm about to do" she insured.

"Okay then, but no funny business"

"I'll be right back" Kurenai said then Naruto heard her walk out the room as the door closed behind her. Twenty seconds later he heard the door open and close again meaning she was back.

"Keep your eyes closed okay?" Kurenai said.

"Yeah yeah, they're closed, woman" Naruto responded in a bored tone as he felt his boxer shorts being pulled down which meant that Kurenai had gone under the covers. The next thing he felt he knew well, Kurenai was giving him a blow job. Or so he thought as he heard Kurenai whisper "Do you like that?"

He opened his eyes to see Kurenai lean down towards him to kiss him. She then removed the covers that hid the unknown person that was currently sucking him off only to show none other than his mother, Uzumaki Kushina.

Kushina stopped what she was doing for a second to grin at Naruto and say "This is when the real party starts, ttebane" she then resumed what she was doing.

"You're okay with this?" Naruto asked Kurenai who frowned for a second before her expression changed into a smile.

"Make a shadow clone, Naruto"

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	71. Chapter 71

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 71

* * *

The clock stood at ten in the morning and Naruto had yet to fall asleep. Kurenai and Kushina who slept next to him, on a side each, had no trouble falling asleep after they were satisfied. That was five minutes ago.

Naruto was exhausted but he knew that sleep would have to wait since he felt a presence that he recognized outside his window. The person knocked on the window which had Naruto walk up and open it, butt naked.

"What is it, old monkey?"

Hiruzen held his nose as soon as Naruto opened the window "Damnit Naruto, you should open that window more often"

Naruto chuckled in response which had Hiruzen frown, yeah the old man recognized the smell.

"First, sorry about the whole ghost thing, I realize we were out of line" Hiruzen said with a grin while Naruto glared at him.

"I have a new assignment for you" Hiruzen continued then he smelled the air from the room again "I need you to come with me, after you take a shower"

Naruto nodded, sure he was tired but this was hardly the first time he had skipped out on sleep.

"Meet me at my house in twenty minutes" Hiruzen said before Naruto closed the window in his face.

* * *

_Forty minutes later_

After showering and dressing himself Naruto had restored his energy by drinking two large barrels of sake. He had now just arrived at Hiruzen's home at the Sarutobi clan compound.

"You're late.." Hiruzen said in an annoyed tone once he noticed Naruto had arrived.

"You're old" Naruto countered.

Hiruzen sighed, they could go on like this the whole day but he had to tell Naruto his new assignment.

"Sit" Hiruzen ordered patting the porch where he currently sat, staring at the goldfishes in a pond in front of him.

"So what's this assignment?" Naruto asked after sitting down next to Hiruzen who was thinking if he should ask Naruto about what he had seen earlier. Why was Kushina sleeping next to Kurenai in his bed? He figured if he asked he might have to explain why that was wrong which would be troublesome.

"Yes I was about to tell you about that. You and another jounin will be in charge of a squad made up of chuunins from all five great ninja villages" Hiruzen explained. Naruto was not impressed, he saw chuunins as push-overs.

"Who is the other jounin?" Naruto asked.

"Anko, your old jounin teacher" Hiruzen said which got Naruto's interest.

"Oooh! Anko-chan?" He asked with a wide smile "But what happens to my old team then? Will they have another teacher?"

Hiruzen shook his head "I will get to that later, first I will tell you who the chuunins are that you will be in charge of. First the Konoha chuunins, Tayuya and Midori along with a genin from Konoha, Hanabi. From Kumo two kunoichi by the name of Samui and Yugito. From Suna, the future kazekage's older sister, Temari. From Iwa, the Tsuchikage's granddaughter, Kurotsuchi and lastly from Kiri, your old partner in crime, Shigure"

Naruto imagined how it would be to go on missions with this group of people. Midori and Hanabi fighting like usual, Samui flirting with him non stop, Yugito glaring at Samui, Kurotsuchi challenging him to a fight, Anko being to sexy for her own good, Temari staring at him lovingly while holding a newspaper with an article about him on it. Tayuya yelling at him as if everything is his fault while Shigure is threatening to kill anyone that gets to close to him.

Naruto stood up and began walking away "I'm out of here.." he muttered just to feel Hiruzen's hand hold him back "This is important Naruto, be serious for once"

"Are you insane!?" Naruto yelled comically.

Hiruzen sighed as he scratched his goaty beard "If you do this Naruto and you do it right, then lets say I owe you one"

Naruto grinned as he saw a vision of Hiruzen cleaning his toilet just like Hiruzen had made Naruto do as punishment after a prank "I accept". Hiruzen paying his bill at the liquor store was also an option.

"Good, about your old team; it is temporarily disbanded for as long as this squad is active, Sai has been sent to Team 7 to replace Tayuya" Hiruzen explained then he continued "It will take at least a week until all the squad members have arrived in Konoha, but until then you have the Konoha chuunins plus Kurotsuchi who is still in the village available. Anko is currently gathering them and is heading towards the North gate, go meet up with them and let Anko explain the mission details"

"I see.. I have just one question" Naruto said then he asked "What of my student Sakura? Or the Shika dude or the mini beast for that matter? All of them made chuunin"

Hiruzen sighed before answering "Go ask your Hokage about that, I don't make every decision anymore" Both Sakura and Lee would stay on their genin teams for now. In the case of Naruto's and Anko's squad having need of a replacement they would be the top priority. Shikamaru would also stay but he was also going to participate in higher ranked missions with other chuunin and jounin as the team leader. They wanted to condition him into a leader since they see him become just as good as his father, Shikaku.

Naruto stared at Hiruzen with a dumbfound expression. Hiruzen realized his mistake "Ask Tsunade about it"

"What ever you old monkey" Naruto then saluted the former Hokage then off he went to meet up with Anko and the others.

* * *

_At the North gate a few minutes later_

Anko had already gathered Hanabi, Tayuya and Kurotsuchi. Midori would have to skip out on this mission as the doctors still wanted her to rest. They have been standing here waiting for Naruto to arrive for about twenty minutes.

"When is the last person arriving?" Kurotsuchi asked in an annoyed tone, she just like Tayuya and Hanabi was unaware that their second squad leader was Naruto.

Anko grinned as she answered "Any second now" just as she finished her sentence they all felt a breeze go past them as Naruto appeared right behind Anko, using the tramp stamp seal with his Hiraishin to get there.

"Hello Anko-chan" Naruto said with a grin.

"Shithead?" Tayuya questioned before Anko could greet him back.

"Don't tell me he his our second squad leader!" Kurotsuchi yelled while Hanabi threw herself at Naruto hugging his arm to herself "Naruto-sama! Oh thank you for showing up, I couldn't stand listen to these commoners bitch and moan about their commoner problems any longer!"

Naruto's eyebrows twitched, since when did she start doing that "Let go off me, Imouto-san" he said in the kindest way he could muster.

Anko pulled Hanabi away from Naruto "You heard him" she then threw herself at Naruto and hugged his arm to herself getting a different reaction from Naruto.

"Ohoho, not now Anko-chan" Naruto said with a perverted leer as he stared straight at Anko's chest.

"Let go off him, bitch!" Tayuya yelled red faced from anger.

Kurotsuchi stared at them shaking her head 'Is this the people I'm going to work with for a year?' she thought. Hopefully the rest of the bunch would be different.

"So what's the mission, Anko-chan?" Naruto asked as Anko let him go, having teased Tayuya and Hanabi enough.

"It's a B ranked mission, a group of bandits have been terrorizing villages in the northern part of the Land of Rivers. It's very likely that they have former shinobi working with them. Our mission is to deal with them either by taking them into custody or to eliminate them" Anko explained.

Naruto nodded slowly 'How boring' he thought "Let's head out then"

"Hai, Taichou!" Anko said with a salute which had Naruto snap his head towards her

"What?" he asked, he had never expected Anko of all people to call him that.

"I like that name for you, it has a nice ring to it" Anko said grinning in a very Naruto-esque way.

"Lead the way Naruto-sama!" Hanabi said walking up to him with Tayuya next to her.

"This doesn't mean I'll let you push me around, shithead" She said turning her head to the side, away from Naruto.

"I can't believe I'm gonna take orders from a Namikaze bum" Kurotsuchi added as she walked up to them with her arms crossed above her chest.

Naruto ignored that comment from Kurotsuchi since he wanted to get going. The quicker they get this mission over with, the quicker he could go home and sleep.

* * *

_Later that day – Evening_

It had taken them all day to get to the Land of Rivers. Naruto was not exalted by that fact since if he went alone he would have made it there in just a few hours. But he didn't have to think long about that as he found a tree to rest his back on before he fell asleep.

The others was gathering around Anko as she was about to tell them what to do next. Of course she had thought that Naruto was going to listen as well, but as she heard his loud snoring she couldn't do anything but sigh in annoyance.

"I thought he looked tired, damn it, Kurenai!" Anko spoke through gritted teeth.

Tayuya scoffed having an idea of what Anko suggested Naruto had done during the night while Kurotsuchi had no idea what she talked about and Hanabi was just as confused.

"Well one of the many good things about Naruto is that he can find us whenever he wants as long as we are relatively close by" Anko said as he put here hand on Tayuya's lower back and rubbed "Right?" she said with a wide grin.

Tayuya slapped her hand away and said "Right.." in angry tone, did Naruto mark every girl he knew with the Hiraishin mark at the same spot? Tayuya had at first for some reason thought that she was the only one.

"For now we will split into groups of two. Tayuya and Kurotsuchi you will head west and search for anything that can lead us to this group of bandits. I and Hanabi will head east" Anko explained while the squad listened. Anko then gave Tayuya and Kurotsuchi a kunai with Naruto's Hiraishin mark on them. Kurotsuchi grabbed the kunai with an audible 'Tch' as she wasn't exalted about holding one of the kunai's that her most hated person was famous for wielding.

Anko then explained what the kunai was for "If you ever find yourselves in a dangerous situation, channel chakra into that Kunai, Naruto will be there shortly after" They nodded an affirmative before they headed out in opposite directions.

* * *

_About an hour later_

Anko and Hanabi had yet to find anything that could lead them to the bandits hangout. They did however just find a person that pointed them at the direction where Tayuya and Kurotsuchi headed. So they headed west to find Tayuya and Kurotsuchi to see if they had found anything.

Tayuya and Kurotsuchi had found what they been searching for. Currently they are in hiding staring at what appears to the bandits who had set up a small camp. It seems like they are celebrating something, maybe their latest crime, as they are drinking, eating and overall it's a cheerful mode. There is one person who stands out more than the others. He's dressed in all black wearing a face mask similar to the one Momochi Zabusa wore when he was alive.

But what makes him stand out the most is the kunai holster attached to his right leg. Kunai's are generally ninja weapons meaning that it's very likely that he is a ninja. But since he doesn't appear to be wearing a forehead protector he could still just be an ordinary bandit who uses kunai.

All in all the amount of people in the camp came up to around twenty. That was a number that Tayuya and Kurotsuchi easily could deal with themselves in their opinion.

"Dyke, let's go" Tayuya said before jumping out of hiding doing a single handsign for the **'Kage Bunshin No Jutsu'**

"Don't tell me what to do" Kurotsuchi snapped but follow the red head nonetheless.

The bandits was unaware of the incoming chuunins charging them, except for the masked person in the black clothes. He grabbed a kunai and threw it at Tayuya who at the same time created around thirty clones.

This had the bandits stop what they were doing and turn their attention towards the many Tayuya's and the lone Kurotsuchi who stood further back.

"Oh what's this?" One bandit said with a grin.

"This is just great, the only thing this party lacked was a couple of pretty girls" A large man with an even larger belly said while leering at the two Kunoichi. The other bandits laughed along with him.

Both Tayuya and Kurotsuchi glared at them with hatred in their eyes. Everywhere they went there was pervert, but these was nothing like the harmless ones such as Jiraiya. These were criminal scum who had already raped and had no problem doing it again.

While they may not like what the bandits had planned for them, they were not afraid. They were trained ninja and had fought of bandits before. Bandits like these could only pray on the weak. Having lost any kind of will to hold back against the bandits, Tayuya sent in her clones.

Tayuya's clones engaged the bandits who fougth back using swords, axes and daggers. Tayuya's clones had the upper hand until the masked person made his move.

He used what appeared as a series of shunshin to get close to each clone to quickly take them all out by cutting them down with a kunai in hand.

"I'm afraid you will have to do better than a few copies of yourself to beat us" The masked man said with a chuckle.

"Oooh, we finally get to see Ichigo in action!" The large fat man said with a loud boisterous laugh. (AN: This Ichigo has nothing to do with the one from Bleach, his first name just happens to be Ichigo"

Tayuya charged up a **"Rasengan"** in her right hand "Let's find out if I can do better, faggot". Kurotsuchi jumped next to Tayuya and did a series of hand signs, she was going to give her an opening to charge in and defeat the masked man with the rasengan.

**"Doton: Kaido Shōkutsu" (Earth Release: Opening Earth Rising Excavation)** Kurotsuchi spoke as several large earth pillars appeared from under the ground. They erupted like a volcano blasting the bandits away.

Ichigo had been able to dodge it, but he had a harder time dodging Kurotsuchi's follow up. " **Yōton: Kaisekifū no Jutsu" (Lava Release: Ash Stone Seal Technique)** Kurotsuchi spews out thick ash that wraps itself around Ichigo, disabling his movements. Tayuya didn't waste any time after that as she ran up with her Rasengan and slammed it into Ichigo's stomach.

Neither Tayuya or Kurotsuchi was out of breath from this fight, they had the same thought and voiced it to each other.

"This was easy" they said at the same time.

"Good thing shithead fell asleep, otherwise he would have complained about it for sure" Tayuya said while snickering.

Kurotsuchi bent down next to Ichigo so she could search his belongings. She found a Suna forhead protector with a large cut on it, signifying that he had left his village.

"A missing nin from Suna, a chuunin, maybe?" Kurotsuchi thought out loud.

"We were supposed to bring them into custody, how do you suppose we transport them?" Tayuya asked.

Kurotsuchi grinned at Tayuya as she spoke "Why don't we let that idiot handle that?" she grabbed the kunai from her kunai holster then focused chakra into it. A few seconds later Naruto appeared. He looked as if he had just woken up as he stood up staring at Tayuya with tired eyes.

"Time to wake up, shithead!"

Naruto leaned into Tayuya bring his face close to hers which had her blush slightly "W-what?" she asked.

"Ugly!" Naruto shouted loudly which gained him a hard slap on the cheek from Tayuya.

"Damnit, stop calling me that!"

Naruto nursed his cheek then looked around in confusion "Where am I?" he asked.

"The mission is completed, captain. We need you to escort the prisoners into custody" Kurotsuchi said with a mock salute.

Naruto started mumbling nonsense which had both Tayuya and Kurotsuchi stare at him with a raised eyebrow. Just then Anko and Hanabi had found them.

"What's happened here?" Anko asked.

Before anyone could answer her, Naruto shrugged "I'll enjoy seeing you cleaning my toilet, YOU DAMN MONKEY!" he yelled the last part before biting his thumb.

"Ninpo: Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" (Ninja Art: Summoning Technique)

He summoned Gamaken and told him "I need your help to carry these lowlifes to the nearest police department"

"Two barrels" Gamaken responded.

Naruto pointed at him with a twitch in his eyebrow which had Gamaken sigh "One barrel"

Naruto smiled "You got yourself a deal"

Naruto then turned to his squad members "Load them up and then let's get the fuck out of here" he really wanted to get back fast so he could sleep.

"Did they give you any trouble?" Anko asked Tayuya who shook her head "No, they did have one ninja among them but me and the dyke had no problem defeating him"

Anko nodded with a smile and patted Tayuya on her shoulder "Good job, Tayuya-chan"

Tayuya blushed "Your praise doesn't make me happy or anything" she said as she turned away from Anko.

"All I'm saying is, where is the fun if there is no panties to remove in the first place?" Naruto's loud voice was heard as he rode on top of Gamaken's head.

"Naruto-gaki, I may be a bit ungraceful but I save an awful amount of time not having to deal with the tangy mess that you humans call panties"

"You're an idiot, Gamaken" Naruto said with a frown.

"Ditto" Gamaken responded.

"So what's the latest dirt on Gamahiro and boss Bunta?"

Gamaken chuckled "Crack open a beer for me and I'll tell you"

The girls had in the meantime loaded upp all the bandits and Ichigo on the back of Gamaken. They now sat next to Naruto on top of Gamaken's head, listening to their conversation with different reactions to it. Tayuya was glaring at Naruto's back with a twitch on her forehead. Anko was sweat dropping while Kurotsuchi ignored them in favour of looking through one of the bingo books she had received from Tsunade earlier, she was trying to find Ichigo in it. Hanabi was back to hugging Naruto's arm to herself as she sat to his right, enjoying the banter between "Naruto-sama" and his old friend "Toad".

After that Gamaken got going. He got about two hundred meters before he stopped as person stood before them. He wore the Akatsuki robes and a straw hat, both covering most of his face but not his eyes. His Sharingan eyes.

"Uchiha Itachi!" Anko almost yelled in surprise.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he stared at Itachi "Didn't expect to see you so soon, you lousy Uchiha"

"We need to talk" Itachi spoke in a calm emotionless tone which changed into an almost playful one "You booze reeking Senju trash!"

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	72. Chapter 72

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 72

* * *

Naruto was nursing his forehead as he stared at Itachi. Naruto had told Anko to let him speak with Itachi in private, assuring her that he would be okay. Anko did as Naruto wished after seeing his serious look on his face, but Naruto knew that she would have questions when he returned to Konoha later. Currently Naruto was nursing his forehead as he thought on what Itachi had just told him.

"You're saying the leader of Akatsuki has found out that you've been giving me information?"

Itachi nodded slowly "I don't know how he did it but I have enough reason to believe that he has found out"

Naruto sighed "So what is your next course of action?"

"I'll do nothing, if the day comes that either Tobi or Pain confronts me about I will fight them, to protect our village" Itachi spoke in an emotionless tone.

Naruto frowned "If you were strong enough to take them on by yourself you would have already done so"

"Do you have a better suggestion?"

This had Naruto strike a thinking pose. He thought back on the night almost half a year ago when he ran into Itachi for the first time.

* * *

**Flashback**

Naruto was walking on a dirt road in a forest in the eastern parts of Fire Country close to the borders of Rain Country. He had just accomplished a mission the Lord Monkey had given him and was now on his way back to Konoha.

He was enjoying a drink as he walked with a beer bottle in hand and his two bodyguards, Gamakichi and Gamatatsu walking alongside his feet next to him.

"Hey Naruto, I don't think it's such a good idea to visit Tanzaki Gai in your state, you're already wasted" Gamakichi said chuckling at the end as Naruto wobbled around next to them.

"It's a very good idea, dattebayo. It's a great place to visit a strip club where I'm still at a safe distance away from the she-devil" Naruto said chugging the last of his beer before throwing the bottle at the ground. Of course a new one found itself in his hand moments later.

Gamakichi shook his head at what he just heard while Gamatatsu giggled at the way Naruto was acting.

"I think it would be better if you used that new jutsu that lets you travel fast, to get back to the old monkey's tree-house to sleep it off" Gamakichi continued.

Naruto frowned as he stared down at his toad friend, or "the frog" as Naruto would put it. He noticed that they both stopped moving, staring ahead of the road with wide eyes and a shocked expression on their faces.

Naruto looked in front of him to see what had them stop moving only to see a man wearing the Akatsuki robes and a strawhat staring just a meter in front of him. To Naruto he looked like some kind of wannabe wizard wearing those clothes.

"You forgot your staff or something?" Naruto said laughing at his own joke.

"You should consider listening to your toad friends, Uzumaki Naruto" Uchiha Itachi spoke in a emotionless tone, he was referring to Naruto walking around in a state that made him an easy target "You never know who you might run into" Itachi continued.

"Huh!?" Naruto said sticking his face close to Itachi's "You looking for a fight, punk!?"

Itachi did not answer which gave Naruto time to stare him down. He just now noticed that the wizard like robes he wore was the robes of the Akatsuki. And when Itachi activated his Sharingan eyes he had a pretty good idea of who the man was standing in front of him.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you're coming with me" Itachi spoke in the same emotionless tone.

Naruto laughed loudly as he threw his beer bottle on the ground, wincing a little as he saw the beer spilling out of it 'What a waste' he thought.

"Lucky me, running into an Uchiha that I'm allowed to kill, and it's not even my birthday!" Naruto said when he was done laughing.

* * *

_Three days later_

Naruto and Itachi could be found not far from the spot where they had run into each other. They were full of wounds and bruises, their clothes almost destroyed from their three day long fight. Currently they were standing up trading punches to the face with their last remaining energy.

"Just die already, Uchiha" Naruto spoke in tired voice as he launched another punch.

"That all you got, Senju?" Itachi countered with a punch of his own.

They kept this up for a few more minutes but soon they found themselves laying on their backs staring up at the clouds as they reached their limit. Naruto unsealed two beers, if he was going to die at least he could enjoy a beer before doing so. Naruto didn't know why he did it but he threw a beer to Itachi as well.

With a beer each they sat up drinking in silence, slowly recovering from their fight.

"You know I never really intended to fight you" Itachi spoke breaking the silence.

"No matter" Naruto responded slowly sipping his beer "You're an Uchiha and I am Senju, we would have fought soon enough anyway"

Itachi nodded "What I wanted to say was that the reason I showed myself to you was because I wanted to test you"

"Test me?" Naruto asked with raised eyebrow "Did I pass the test?"

Itachi chuckled "Yes, I can now live on knowing that our village is in safe hands"

Naruto's eyebrows was still raised as he asked "Our village? You still call it that after killing of most of that disgrace of a clan?"

Itachi sighed before gaining a rather sorrowful expression "I did it for the village"

Itachi then explained to Naruto in detail what had happened that night and why it had to happen. Itachi and Naruto after their fight had gained respect for one another, that respect was the reason that they started working together for the same purpose, protect Konoha.

**End Flashback**

* * *

"There are other options, Uchiha" Naruto said.

"Such as?" Itachi asked.

"First option is to do what you said, go back to Akatsuki and die like a good Uchiha" Naruto said with a chuckle which had Itachi frown at him.

"Or instead of dying for no good reason, you could do what I did before returning to Konoha, work alone as a bounty hunter"

Itachi was about to speak but Naruto interrupted him "Then there's the third option which I personally think is the best one. You could work for Konoha again as an anbu, your identity would only be known to myself and the old monkey. Of course you would have to change a few things in your appearance such as that ugly dark Uchiha hair" Naruto explained.

"Are you really calling Sandaime-sama (Third Hokage) an old monkey?" Itachi asked in disbelief.

"He is a monkey" Naruto responded simply "So what option will you pick?"

Itachi took off his Akatsuki robe and threw it on the ground "For now I will go with option two, if I can manage to do this without running into Akatsuki members for a period of time I will reconsider option three" Itachi answered.

Naruto nodded "Good" he then smiled "So got any new information for me?"

"You need to find a girl named Fü, she's a Jinchüriki like yourself, she is the first Jinchüriki the Akatsuki will target" Itachi said as he prepared a simple fire technique to burn his former Akatsuki robe.

"And in what village will I find her? Iwa?" Naruto asked the last part in disgust.

Itachi chuckled "No she lives in Takigakure (Hidden Village of Waterfall)" Itachi then gained a more serious expression "I don't expect them to start moving for another year, I will send a raven your way when it's time for you to get to Takigakure"

Naruto nodded before grabbing one of his three-pronged kunai with the Hiraishin mark on it, at first he thought about giving Itachi a tramp stamp but the thought of it disgusted him. "Take this, you know what it is for right?"

Itachi nodded "I doubt I will ever have to rely on you though, Senju"

"Talking to you has made me sick, get out of here before I cut you in pieces, Uchiha" Naruto said with a scowl, Itachi returned Naruto's scowl with one of his own. They then walked away from each other in opposite directions.

"No class Senju scum"

"Disgusting cockroach Uchiha" They mumbled to themselves as they parted.

* * *

_The next day_

Naruto and the others had returned to Konoha yesterday safely and completed their B-ranked mission. Naruto finally got a full night of sleep last night after sleeping alone in his bed. Unfortunately this would be the last day for a very long time that he did so as Naruto had made plans to do some renovations to the second floor of their house.

He was going to break down all the walls on the second floor to join all the rooms into one big one. He would have to rebuild one wall near the stairs to complete the build. The only problem was; Naruto is no carpenter. He needed help and when Naruto needed help he knew where to go. To the Monkey's home.

Naruto also had another reason to visit the old monkey today. He would have to tell Hiruzen about his talk with Itachi. And at the same time Hiruzen would tell the story to Mitarashi Anko who should be heading towards Hiruzen's place soon as well since Naruto refused to lie to Anko.

What Naruto saw once he arrived at the porch where Hiruzen always sat staring at his stupid goldfishes as usual.

"Old monkey, I need your help!" Naruto shouted as he ran up to the old man.

"Huh?" Hiruzen said snapping his head towards Naruto "What's the matter?" he asked in concern.

Naruto stopped when he was standing right before Hiruzen "I need your help renovating the second floor of my house"

"Renovating? What kind of renovations do you have in mind?" Hiruzen asked with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto hummed in thought "Have you been upstairs in my house before?"

Hiruzen nodded "Yes, that house used be Tobirama-sensei's home"

"Okay" Naruto said with a grin "So what I plan to do is cutting down all the walls, except the outer walls to create one large room out of the whole floor"

"Why?" Hiruzen asked simply.

Naruto frowned "So that I can fit a big ass bed where I and all my girlfriends can sleep" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Hiruzen shook his head before standing up "Fuck it, let's go shitty brat"

"Right away, Monkey-sama!" Naruto saluted the old man before they started walking with slow steps towards Naruto's home.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	73. Chapter 73

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 73

* * *

It's been five days since Naruto and Hiruzen with the help of an Anbu named "Yamato" completed the renovations on the second floor of Naruto's house. Naruto had succeeded in destroying all the bedroom walls to join the whole floor into one large bedroom. Yamato had then created a new wall and a large bed that took up fifty percent of the room's space. But something that Naruto had not planned for happened once the other residents of the house found out about the renovations. None of them liked it for different reasons, and they wanted their old rooms back.

After they had yelled at Naruto for almost an hour they had calmed down and thought on how they would live in the new room situation. They decided that all the girls would stay in the room and sleep on that large bed, Naruto would have to make to with one of the couches downstairs.

Of course this was decided by Tsunade who was the angriest of them all. But little did she know, that did not stop Kurenai from sneaking out of the bed during the nights to see Naruto downstairs for a round or two of lovemaking.

Naruto had thought out a plan to re take his gigantic room and bed from "Tsunade-hime" and he would act on it sometime soon. But first, he had to meet the rest of his squad members since the other foreign Kunoichi arrives today.

Naruto and the squad members that had been in Konoha during the past five days had not gone on any more missions. Naruto though did get a solo mission from Hiruzen which was to kill off some guy that the old monkey wanted dead. Naruto wouldn't classify the mission any harder than B-ranked and thus had no problems completing it. Uchiha Midori had healed enough to join the rest of the squad today as well. Today would be the first time the whole squad meet each other.

Currently Naruto is stationed at the northern gate where he is to receive the incoming squad members. He will then take them to a training grounds that will belong to his squad for as long as the squad exist. He spotted three of them walking towards the gate from the distance.

First he saw the girl that gave him chills, Samui from Kumo who walked towards the gate with her arms crossed under chest, and a very visible frown on her face. Next to her was a cheerful Yugito Nii almost skipping towards him as she waved from the distance. The last person with them was Temari of the Desert, the lone squad member from Suna who walked with a straight face next to others.

Once the girls was close enough Naruto stood up as he had been resting his back on the counter in front of the gate guards. He nodded to them in greeting "I see you're all here"

Naruto could have sworn he heard a snort coming from Samui in response while Yugito greeted him with a smile "Long time no see, Naruto-kun!"

"Yes.." Naruto said as he stared at Yugito while trying to figure out her name, once he gave up on that he spoke "The others are waiting for our arrival, follow me" Naruto then turned around and began walking, leading the group. Kotetsu one of the gate guards yelled at Naruto "You forgot one, Naruto-san! There should be one more from the mist village!"

"She's already here" Naruto spoke simply without turning around. A few seconds later a blurr of pink and purple moved towards Naruto only to show Shigure who landed with her feet on top of Naruto's shoulders. She stood on top of his shoulders while Naruto carried on as if nothing had happened.

"I saw your panties from a mile away, white pantie onna" Naruto spoke with a chuckle.

Shigure answered in an angry tone, which was unusual for her "Naruto, who is this.." she paused for a few seconds "Yühi Kurenai.. woman"

Naruto started sweating a little bit 'How the hell did she find out about her?' he thought. Shigure of course had been told the story by Terumi Mei who had to listen to Naruto's and Kurenai's love making in the hotel she and the other kage's stayed at during their visit.

In the meantime as Naruto and Shigure spoke as if the others wasn't there, a vein popped on Samui's forehead. She took out her anger on Yugito by bonking her with a clenched fist on her upper arm "What was that earlier?" she asked in a cold tone "You're a chuunin from kumo, act like it" she scolded.

Yugito's head sunk, she almost missed the way Samui was acting the last time they were in Konoha. Samui had changed a lot during the past year becoming cold towards everyone.

Naruto answered Shigure's question as they neared the training grounds where the others was waiting for them "Kurenai is.. well.. She's the fucking devil"

Shigure hummed in thought "So you.. sleep with the devil?" she asked.

Naruto stared upwards straight at Shigure's panties and spoke "I forgot to mention that she is beautiful, has a nice rack and the sexiest legs in all of Konoha ttebayo"

Shigure frowned, she would have to confront this Kurenai woman and find out herself what kind of person she was. She could also kill her and hide her body since she decided to steal her property, her property was of course Naruto.

Moments later they found themselves on the training grounds with the others. Shigure had been forced to get off Naruto after Tayuya had thrown a kunai at her.

"Good now we are all here" Anko spoke with a smile "Let's get introductions over with first" she continued.

"Naruto why don't you start to give them an example?" Anko suggested.

Naruto nodded "I'm Senju" Naruto paused for over ten seconds while the other waited for him to conitnue "That is all!" Naruto ended loudly.

Hanabi, Midori, Tayuya and even Kurotsuchi giggled as they heard Naruto's introduction while the others sweat dropped except for Samui. Samui was frowning as before, the only visible difference was that another vein popped on her forehead.

'I should have expected that' Anko thought when she was done sweat dropping "I will go next, I'm Mitarashi Anko a Konoha jounin and I will be in charge of this squad together with jounin Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto or "Senju" as he likes to call himself. As you can probably tell my title is Konoha's sexiest jounin" Anko ended with wink and a smile as Naruto held up a hand to add something which Anko responded to by snapping "Quiet Naruto!"

"Hai.." Naruto whined.

Ten minutes later everyone had introduced themselves. Samui now had fore more veins popped on her forehead. She was about to reach her limit. Another vein popped as Anko explained the reason why this squad was formed but that was not the reason for it. No it was because Hanabi had decided that she wanted to sit in Naruto's lap, something that angered more than just Samui but it was what had her snap.

She stood up and walked over to Naruto and Hanabi then yelled "GET AWAY FROM MY HUSBAND YOU LITTLE SKANK!"

Hanabi jumped out of Naruto's lap shocked by the high volume of Samui's yell. That gave Samui the chance to sit down in Naruto's lap instead.

"It's been far to long my beloved" She spoke with hearts in her eyes "But it's cool we can make up for lost time tonight!"

"EEH, SAMUI!?" Yugito yelled comically. One year ago she wouldn't be surprised if Samui acted this way with Naruto and only Naruto. But since she had turned cold towards everyone and promised that she wouldn't act the same way the next time she would meet Naruto, Yugito was very surprised. Not to mentioned that just a few minutes ago, Samui had scolded Yugito for how she acted towards Naruto.

"Shithead! What are you doing with that bitch!" Tayuya yelled dangerously.

'It begins' Naruto thought while sweating, it was just like had imagined it. He couldn't think much more about it than that since both he and Samui had to jump to dodge Shigure who charged them with her sword, slashing it down towards them.

"How dare you.. act in such an indecent way with.. Naruto" She spoke slowly glaring at Samui.

"Calm down all of you!" Temari spoke loudly with her arms crossed, scowling "You're making fools of yourselves!" she continued.

Tayuya, Shigure, Samui and Hanabi stared down at the ground in silence, they knew that Temari was somewhat right.

"Senju-kun likes the strong professional acting girls, right, Senju-kun!?" Temari purred as she bent down towards Naruto with a smile.

"ANO!" Midori spoke loudly "I... I would like to add that since I'm a future bride of the Senju, t-that you a-all stay away from Taichou!" she sputtered.

"Future bride!? What kind of nonsense is that, you commoner!" Hanabi snapped at Midori.

"It's true! Right Taichou? That's why you gave me this outfit!" she pointed at her shirt. She wore the same clothes Naruto had given her to wear at the chuunin exams.

Naruto nodded slowly with a bored expression.

"Shithead you're dead!" Tayuya glared at him with murder in her eyes.

'Why does she always blame me for this shit' Naruto thoughts as he held up his hands "What the fuck did I do?" he asked.

"That's enough all of you!" Anko spoke with authority which had them all calm down and listen to Anko as she went on.

"There is only one way we can settle this, and that is for the one of us that has known Naruto for the longest to become his woman, in other words; ME!" Anko the laughed in a mocking way at them "Come Naruto-kun!" Anko held up her hands for a hug which had Naruto's eyebrow twitch.

"Listen, Baka-onna's!" Naruto began loudly "You all have good and bad points but more importantly I'm sure that you all look good naked" This had all girls glare at Naruto which he didn't notice "So naturally you can all become my girlfriends, ttebayo!"

After that Naruto was forced to flee from all of his squad members who chased after him throwing Kunai's and other things in rage. After that Anko told everyone they had the rest of the day off. But she also told them that they would start going on missions tomorrow. She then lead the newcomers to a house where they would stay for as long as they lived in Konoha, a house where Kurotsuchi already lived.

* * *

_Later that day_

Naruto was sitting at his base of operations also known as the couch he had slept on the past week. It was time for him to get his room and bed back. That meant he had to deal with Tsunade somehow which was easier said than done. He had thought on different ways to deal with her, but he only came up with one thing that would lead to him getting what he wanted. He had to challenge her for a duel so he could defeat her in combat.

Moments later Tsunade had returned together with Shizune as they were done with the work in the Hokage's office for the night.

"Tsunade-hime!" Naruto said loudly walking up to them.

With a look of pure disgust on her face, Tsunade replied "What do you want?"

Naruto smiled as he spoke "How about a little bet between you and me?"

Tsunade's eyebrows rose "I'm listening"

"The bet is if I can defeat you in a spar, you will give me my fucking room, bed and my women back!" Naruto shouted.

Tsunade's eyebrows twitched "You little pervert!" she paused for a moment "Fine, I will take that bet, but if I win you will have to break up with Kurenai and anyone else you're dating, and you will not be allowed to date again until your eighteenth birthday"

Naruto did not like the sound of that but it did not matter, he wouldn't lose.

"Deal!" Naruto said holding out his hand which Tsunade mimicked as they shook hands.

"Meet me outside in ten minutes, dattebayo!" Naruto then disappeared with a loud laugh using a wind shunshin.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	74. Chapter 74

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 74

* * *

While Naruto was waiting for Tsunade at the Uzumaki's personal training grounds which was of course their absurdly large backyard. Naruto was pondering over a certain Akatsuki member. Not to long ago, Itachi gave him files with information and a picture on each and every Akatsuki member. The picture was of course taken by Itachi using the transformation technique on himself as the Akatsuki members probably would not be up for a photo shoot.

It was the sole female member in Akatsuki that got stuck in Naruto's mind, he had a feeling he might have met this person but he was not so sure. He tried hard to remember, giving him a head ache as he started remembering something that happened over a year ago. The event he remembered happened only a few hours after the mission where his mother, Kushina was revived. The mission where he defeated the imposter or "fake senju" guy, Keitaro the son of Gato.

After the mission Naruto had gotten lost and wondered deeper into rain country..

**Flashback**

* * *

Naruto did not think his day could get any better. First he had defeated a Keitaro and his henchmen, then he had a found a liquor store, a store he did not remember being there on their way here. Naruto refilled his sake storage which Tayuya had emptied the day before, unknowingly to Naruto and headed out again. Soon he found himself at a place that made his day even better, it was an out doors hot spring. The hot spring was created by nature and no one was using it, now Naruto could take a bath and enjoy his sake at the same time.

Naruto stripped down into nothing and got into the hot water, of course with a bottle of sake in each hand. He only got to enjoy the peace and quiet in the out door hot spring for about five minutes until another person showed up to take a bath as well. It was a woman, older than Naruto, only wearing a white towel that approached the hot spring. The woman was rather tall, had short blue hair with something resembling an origami flower hair clip in her hair.

Naruto noticed her and frowned he was enjoying his bath alone in the nature. Any other man would probably jump for an opportunity with this woman as she was very pleasing to the eyes, Naruto however thought otherwise. The woman whose name is Konan entered the bath and sat down still wearing the towel at the opposite end of the bath, furthest away from Naruto.

Naruto stood up and marched over towards her, his dick standing tall and swaying around as he walked. "I was here first, get out, onna!" Naruto yelled.

Konan turned to stare at Naruto was if she just noticed him. She glanced downwards and saw the King Cobra up close for a second before returning to staring at Naruto's face. Konan then glanced at the King Cobra again, longer this time.

"Hello? You listening?!" Naruto spoke in an almost childish demanding way.

Konan stood up and faced Naruto, which caused her towel to fall off her. She was now as nude as Naruto was staring into his eyes "You're coming with me" she said in a calm manner. She had recognized just who she was sharing a bath with. It was Senju the former bounty hunter or what he was mostly referred to in Akatsuki, the Kyübi Jinchüriki, Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto paused a second to take in all of Konan's body before he answered. He swallowed his spit "What are you saying?" he asked in a fearful tone 'Does this woman want to rape me?' he thought as slowly backed away. "I won't go down without a fight" Naruto warned but he was still slowly backing away from her, but Konan was slowly approaching him as well so the distance between them did not change.

"You figured out what I'm after?" Konan asked again in a calm tone.

Naruto's mouth opened wide taking the form of a circle as he stared in disbelief at the blue haired woman 'She really is going to rape me'.

'Stop being such a sissy and go take that woman as your own, god dammit, brat!" Kurama roared inside Naruto's mind.

"NO!" Naruto yelled as a tear drop fell from his right eye, he quickly got out of the hot springs, grabbing his clothes then he was running as fast he could with no care that he was fully naked for anyone to see "You will never catch me, you ero-onna!" he shouted as he ran.

Konan stared at Naruto's retreating form with a raised eyebrow, she then realized just why Naruto was running. 'Uzumaki Naruto huh?' Konan thought with a blush when Naruto was out of her line of sight'.

Once Naruto was a safe distance away from the hot springs he had put his clothes back on before rushing back to Konoha. He had some business with Hiruzen to take care off, and some sake to steal.

* * *

**End Flashback**

Naruto's mouth was gaping like a fish when he remembered that moment. 'Of course she would have to be a member of Akatsuki, I will kill every one of them' he thought with a determined look on his face as Tsunade arrived next to him.

Earlier when Naruto was remembering his meeting with Konan, the Akatsuki was holding a meeting.

* * *

_With the Akatsuki members_

They were talking to each other through a jutsu that transferred their appearance and their voices. All of the members were present except for Itachi, something that Deidara decided to question.

"Where is Itachi, Hm?" Deidara asked "I've never seen him late before, Unn"

Pain, the leader of Akatsuki answered him "Itachi is the reason why this meeting was called" he paused as all Akatsuki members with the exception of Kisame was listening intently "Itachi has betrayed us, he has been giving information about our organisation and our plans to a shinobi of Konoha, the former bounty hunter 'Senju'"

The members had different reactions to that but Hidan's was the loudest "That damn little drunken swordsman again! I will fucking kill him the next time I see him"

Kakuzu nodded "For once I agree with Hidan, Senju is someone I would kill without payment"

Kisame laughed "My my! This kid must be something to have both zombie brothers after his head!"

"Shut up, Fishman!" Hidan yelled loudly while Kakuzu spoke in a quiet tone "Though, I do expect to get paid fully when I do kill him"

"Quiet all of you, you're wasting my time" Sasori spoke in his rather dark voice.

Pain agreed with Sasori "Sasori is right, be quiet" he spoke before continuing "Senju or Uzumaki Naruto, the Kÿubi Jinchüriki was Kisame and Itachi's target. That will change as of today as Konan will be going after him"

"Ooh!" Deidara responded with interest "The leader's partner will go after him herself? He must have done something big to have pissed you off this much, unn"

Konan was the one that answered him "He is a big problem" she said with a slight visible blush which had all members stare at her in confusion "That is why I'll be the one that gets him" she continued.

"That settles that" Pain said sounding a little upset as he glanced towards Konan "As for Itachi, I will let Kisame go after his old partner together with our newest member, Yaküshi Kabuto" when Pain finished talking another person showed up through the jutsu, showing Kabuto wearing the Akatsuki robes.

"Pleasure to meet you all" Kabuto greeted adjusting his glasses.

Another person blurred into their view "Don't forget about Tobi! Tobi is a good boy! Hai Hai"

* * *

_Back with Naruto and Tsunade_

They now stood facing each other as their spar was about to start.

"Naruto don't blame me if you wind up dead once this is done" Tsunade said with confident smirk.

Naruto chuckled "You think so little of me, hime"

"Don't call me that" Tsunade snapped as the spar begun. Or at least what Tsunade thought would be a spar. Naruto had no interest at all in fighting his prize, the princess of the Senju clan. Instead he was going to give her what she needed, what he thought was the reason she was always so angry. Tsunade ran with her right arm raised and her hand clenched into a fist, towards Naruto who stood still, grinning at Tsunade.

As Tsunade punched Naruto aiming at his face with a chakra enhanced fist, Naruto actived the Biju cloak which had him glow a bright orange-yellow. He blocked the punch with little to no effort using both of his arms as a shield, he was forced back a little as Tsunade's heavy punch connected however.

Tsunade stared at Naruto in shock, she had never seen someone just take her inhuman punches straight on without even wincing. Naruto grinned even wider as he raised his right hand "My turn" he said slowly which had Tsunade close her eyes since she knew she did not have time to dodge it. A few seconds later, Tsunade felt something touch her lips but it wasn't a fist. She opened her eyes to stare straight into Naruto's eyes, realizing that he was kissing her. Naruto pulled his head back a little to allow both of them to talk "I will give you what you want, Tsunade-hime"

"And what is it I want, Naruto?" Tsunade asked with an unreadable smile.

Naruto grinned as he picked up Tsunade to carry her bridal style **"Hiraishin no Jutsu!"** he spoke teleporting them away. A few minutes later after using the techniques several times, they had arrived where Naruto wanted them. It was an empty beach next to a small lake surrounded by a large forest. There Naruto had made a trail with ligthened torches stuck down into the sand which lead to a tent.

Naruto who carried Tsunade, walked towards the tent smiling from ear to ear "It is our duty" he said just as he put Tsunade down inside the tent. Naruto expected to be punched or yelled at, what he didn't expect was Tsunade saying "Just for tonight" before jumping him and bombarding him with kisses while removing his clothes.

* * *

_The next morning_

Naruto was woken up in what could only be described as a pleasant way. That was thanks to Tsunade currently giving him a blow job. Smiling Naruto said "Good morning, Tsunade-hime"

Tsunade stopped what she was doing and returned Naruto's smile with one of her own "Slept well, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded "Of course!" Naruto paused for a second as Tsunade returned to blowing him "What happened to 'Just for tonight'?" he asked with a wide grin.

Tsunade blushed "I don't recall ever saying that"

"We should go back" Naruto said, as much as he would like to spend the whole day here with just him and Tsunade, he knew they had to get back. His squad would start taking missions today and not to mention Kurenai will be looking for him.

Tsunade grinned "We still got time" as she straddled Naruto taking him inside of her before riding him. "I like the way you think, hime!"

* * *

_Later that morning_

After returning home, Tsunade had taken a shower before leaving to the Hokage tower to do her Hokage duties. Naruto had told Kurenai exactly what happened, which of course made her angry but she accepted it since she had agreed to this deal. Naruto had then also taken a shower where Kurenai joined him for a quickie before Naruto left to meet Anko and his squad that was gathered in the Hokage's office, ready to take on their first mission.

Everyone was there waiting for him, once he arrived Tsunade began debfriefing them on their mission.

"An ANBU squad who returned from a mission last night claims they have seen Orochimaru alive and well" Tsunade began which had Naruto's eyes widen.

"That's not possible, I cut his head off" He stated calmly.

"I know Naruto, but this is Orochimaru we're talking about, nothing should be considered possible when dealing with that maniac" Tsunade said before sighing "Your mission is to find Orochimaru and get definite proof that he is alive, if you do find him, Naruto and Anko will decide if you will fight him or not. This mission will be classified as an S-Rank, dismissed" Tsunade ended.

'So that damn snake bounty is still around?' Naruto thought angrily "Let's go!" Naruto not wanting to waste any more time that could be used in finding him. This time he would make sure there was nothing left of the snake.

Leaving the Hokage office Naruto chuckled and whispered "Senju.." in a dark tone which gave his squad members the chills.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	75. Chapter 75

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 75

* * *

Naruto and his squad was heading in the direction of sound country where the sighting of Orochimaru was reported by an anbu squad. They were thinking that Orochimaru was hiding in one of his old hideouts in sound country where his former ninja village was located before Naruto and Jiraiya destroyed it.

The squad had split up into two smaller groups. The first was lead by Naruto with him he had Midori, Yugito, Shigure and Temari. Anko had been given the rest who she herself referred to as the trouble children, since they were always arguing or bickering. Anko's group consisted of Tayuya, Kurotsuchi, Hanabi and Samui. She had wanted Shigure in her group as well but Naruto requested her since he thinks they work well as a team.

Similar to the mission one week ago they took off in opposite directions to gather any information or find anything that could lead them to Orochimaru. Ten minutes after Naruto's group split up with the others, he halted his team by holding up a hand.

Naruto then bit his thumb to draw out blood to use for the summoning technique **"Ninpo: Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" (Ninja Art: Summoning Technique!)**

Naruto summoned what had to be over a hundred small toads where Gamakichi and Gamaken was standing in front of the bunch.

"The snake bounty again, boss?" Gamakichi asked.

Naruto nodded "I need you guys to help me find any place where he could possibly hide, report any abandoned buildings and caves that you may run upon"

"Hai!" The toads that was able to speak said as all of them saluted.

"Scatter!" Naruto ordered which had all toads jump off into different directions.

Once he had sent out his toad scouts he turned to look at his team "Shigure I need you to take charge for a while as I head out to scout as well"

"Yes.. Naruto" Shigure said without hesitation.

"Follow Shigure's order, stay as a group and if you do find anything report it to me immediately" Naruto continued.

"Hai, Taichou!" Midori, Yugito and Temari said with a nod as Naruto disappeared from their view as he used a shunshin.

"Let's do this Kurama!" Naruto spoke out loud as he activated his biju cloak.

Kurama's only response was a perverted laugh, he was a very happy and proud fox these days.

* * *

_Twelve hours later_

The whole squad had gathered again as day had turned into night. They had no luck in finding any leads on Orochimaru themselves. Naruto's toad summons did find two people that had caught Naruto's interest. Gamakichi described them as two male teenagers, one being a few years older than Naruto with short spiky orange hair. The other one was closer to Naruto's age, he had long white-ish hair, he wore purple clothes and carried Zabuza's former cleaver on his back. They both had larger chakra reserves than what a normal thug or bandit would have which made the toads sure of the fact that they were Shinobi.

Naruto's squad was both tired and frustrated since they had not managed to find anything. Naruto who had just recently been told of the two unknown ninjas - who were found at the northern parts of sound country – had yet to tell his squad about them. They would need at least a few hours of rest before resuming the mission. Naruto decided to track them himself in secret while his squad rests, if it would later turn out that they were enemis, Naruto would let the girls be the ones to fight them as he wanted to see them all in action.

Naruto nodded to Anko as he did a series of hand signs. Anko saw that he had quickly made a shadow clone and replaced himself with it before running off. Anko's eyebrows twitched in annoyance.

"We'll set up camp here and rest for a few hours" Anko told her squad while she gave Naruto's clone a look that told him "Explain, now!"

Naruto and his clones walked away from the others so he could explain the situation to Anko. Anko decided that she wanted in on this tracking mission, so she had Naruto create another clone that used the transformation technique to transform itself into Anko. With two clones left behind to guard the squad that was preparing to sleep, Naruto and Anko headed out to go after the two unknown shinobi that his toad summons had spotted.

* * *

_About an hour later_

Naruto and Anko had caught up with the two male teenagers they were tracking. They were still in the north western parts of rice country, heading towards Waterfall country by the look of things. They were walking calmly in the same pace as before, there was nothing suspicious about them except the fact that they had larger chakra reserves than a normal civilian. That would prove to change as they walked down an underground staircase in the middle of the forest.

Anko grabbed a scroll from her trench coat's pocket and opened it to reveal a map of the area.

"This is a confirmed former hideout of Orochimaru, it's been searched by myself and an anbu team" She told Naruto.

Naruto hummed but he didn't say anything for a while as he was thinking. After a minute of silence he said "They probably went in there to rest, it'll give us time to get the others here and ready to confront them in the morning"

Anko agreed and showed that by nodding as Naruto continued "It is possible that they are working for Orochimaru, they were the ones that showed themselves to the anbu squad yesterday as Orochimaru. They either used a transformation technique or a genjutsu most likely"

"Yes, but why would they do that?" Anko asked.

"A trap? A distraction?" Naruto thought out loud.

Anko frowned as she spoke "If it was a trap they would have attacked us as soon as we entered the country, a distraction seems more likely"

Naruto nodded "I agree" he then sighed "And it seems like they were successful since both you and I are here"

"What do you mean?" Anko asked.

"You're the one that knows the most when it comes to Orochimaru while I was the one that killed him, or at least I thought I did" Naruto explained as he paused to stare at Anko who seemed to have realized where Naruto was going with this "Orochimaru probably hasn't gone far from the spot where I fought him, he has been resting, regaining his strength. As soon as we or I rather, entered this country he has most likely been getting as far away from Fire Country as possible within that time"

Anko nursed her forehead "That sounds like the worst case scenario, they could just be Shinobi from an allied village that is taking shelter in that former hide out, we won't know for sure until tomorrow"

Naruto nodded "You should head back to the others, I'll stay here along with the frogs to make sure they don't sneak away during the night"

"Toads" Anko corrected which had Naruto stare at her with a raised eyebrow, with a sigh Anko asked "What about you, don't you need any rest?"

Naruto gave her a wide grin as he unsealed a large bottle of sake "This is resting, Anko-chan"

Anko shook her head before turning around to run back to the others who were all asleep by now.

* * *

_In the morning_

It's been six hours since Anko returned to the others, but she and the others had joined Naruto an hour ago. They were in hiding waiting for the two shinobi to come out of the building. Once they did they stared directly into the direction of where Naruto and his squad were hiding.

"We got company, Jügo?" the shorter one with the long white hair asked.

The taller male with the spikey orange hair nodded "It's Konoha"

The shorter one whose name is Hozuki Suigetsu, grinned "As expected, I guess this is as good of a time as any to test out my new sword"

Anko jumped out of hiding standing in front of them with a kunai in her hand. Tayuya, Shigure, Samui appeared next to their left. Yugito, Midori, Temari and Kurotsuchi appeared to their right all of them standing with a little distance between each other as they surrounded Suigetsu and Jügo.

"What's this?" Suigetsu asked with a chuckle "The allied kunoichi force?"

Naruto who had yet to show himself was reaching for his sword as he did not like that comment at all.

"Calm down, Naruto-sama" Hanabi whispered who sat next to him. Hanabi had been ordered to sit this one out.

"I'll cut his head off!" Naruto spoke through gritted teeth 'Stupid long haired wannabe swordsman, this is my squad, it's the manliest squad the elemental nations has ever seen!' Naruto thought as Hanabi tried to calm him down again.

The fight was over almost as soon as it started. Anko had given the girls commands during the fight, first ordering Tayuya and Shigure to go in. Both Tayuya and Shigure had managed to wound Jügo and Suigetsu. Next was Kurotsuchi and Samui who went for what appeared to be the killing blow. As soon as the fight ended, the two corpses had been covered in a small smoke cloud. Once the smoke cleared the bodies had changed into two different people. What they saw in front of them now was two dead bodies of two Konoha chuunins.

Orochimaru had used a bastardized version of Pain's **Shoten no Jutsu (Impersonation Technique** ) the main difference being that Orochimaru's version of this technique was not able to do any fighting. It was only useful as a distraction.

Hanabi seemed to know one of them as she ran up to long haired Hyüga "Kõsuke-san! No!" She yelled with tears in her eyes. Kõsuke was the brother of Kõ, both members of the Hyüga clans main branch families. Kõ was assigned to be something of a bodyguard to Hinata while she was in the village while Kõsuke was Hanabi's bodyguard.

Naruto walked up to the corpses and stared at them with visible rage. He was angry as fuck as his chakra flared around him, with every step he took the ground almost crashed beneath him. He had been fooled, this whole was just a distraction set up by Orochimaru. There was nothing Naruto disliked more than being made a fool of.

Naruto brought out two scrolls with nothing written on them and gave them to Tayuya "Seal them in these, we'll give them a burial in Konoha"

Tayuya nodded a little nervously, she had not seen Naruto this angry before "I will as soon as.." she said nodding her head at Hanabi who was still crying over losing her bodyguard.

Naruto frowned at the scene before turning around "We're heading back to Konoha, the mission is completed"

The mission would be marked as a success since they had managed to find out if Orochimaru was in Rice country or not. It was clear that he wasn't as he most likely had fled towards the end of the world by now. To Naruto this was a failure however, he would not be happy until Orochimaru is dead and until then his mission would not be completed.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	76. Chapter 76

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 76

* * *

On the way back to Konoha Naruto was leading the squad, walking a bit in front of the rest of the group. No one had approached Naruto due to finding it hard to do so, he wasn't acting like his usual self at all. To make matters worse for him Kurotsuchi decided to remind him of something awful as she spoke to Tayuya.

"Hey, slut" Kurotsuchi said to get Tayuya's attention.

"Slut?" Tayuya asked with growl "What do you want, dyke?"

"Did you hear what the guy with the huge sword called us?" Kurotsuchi asked.

Tayuya grinned "Yeah, the allied kunoichi force, it has a nice ring to it" by now everyone except Tayuya and Kurotsuchi had stopped walking in favour of staring at Naruto with wide eyes. Naruto had stopped walking as well, he was slowly turning around to face them.

"Right!?" Kurotsuchi responded cheerfully "I think we should.." Kurotsuchi was interrupted as Naruto stuck his face into hers, his eyes were shooting out of their eye sockets, he had lost all colour in his face and he was making one hell of a stupid expression as he yelled something incoherent "NGHGH!" which had Kurotsuchi jump back a little. Naruto didn't look well, he looked more like a zombie than a human as he walked back to the front of the group. He slowly turned towards them and gave them one hell of a depressed look.

"Don't worry Naruto-sama! Since you're on the squad it's a very manly kunoichi force!" Hanabi tried.

Midori sweat dropped "That's not helping"

Samui made her way over to Naruto and put her hand on his shoulder "It's cool my beloved, you should be the one that names our squad"

The colour returned to Naruto's body as he stared at Samui in relief "Really?"

"Yeah, you're the captain after all" Anko added.

Naruto smirked, the name of the squad had actually been on his mind for a while now. "Our goal is to kill the snake, preferably with a sword cutting through his neck" Naruto turned to face all squad members "Our name shall be; The Piercing Cobra!" Naruto roared as he raised his swords above his head.

"I like it" Anko grinned, she was joined by Midori and Hanabi who agreed with their sensei.

"No complaints here" Kurotsuchi added.

"Na..ru..to" Shigure spoke slowly, with a tic mark on her forehead.

"Hai?" Naruto asked a little nervously.

"Did you name.. the squad.. after the king cobra?" Shigure asked as she stared at Naruto with narrowed eyes.

"What!?" Tayuya yelled loudly "Damnit, you perverted shithead!" Tayuya yelled before running up to Naruto who started running himself once he noticed it "What's wrong with it!?" Naruto yelled out in question. "DIE! Stupid pervert!" Tayuya yelled as she threw shuriken's at him. "Tayuya-chan I told you there is no reason to be afraid of it!"

"Shut up, Shithead!" Tayuya wasn't listening to his excuses.

The others stared at their leaving forms in confusion, except for Shigure who could somewhat understand Tayuya's reaction.

"I didn't know Naruto owned a cobra, did you give it to him, sensei?" Midori asked Anko who chuckled before answering "No but I've meaning to get that cobra for myself"

That only confused the girls even more, except Shigure once again. Shigure narrowed her eyes at Anko as they slowly walked next to each other.

"Why are you making such a big deal out of a snake?" Hanabi asked.

"I'm curious to find out as well" Temari added.

"You're all.. wrong" Shigure spoke slowly.

"Can you explain then? What's going on?" Yugito asked.

"The king cobra.." Shigure began as she stared at all of them with a serious expression "Is not a.. snake" she ended slowly.

"Then what is it?" Samui asked sounding a bit annoyed, she along with the others were getting sick of how slow Shigure spoke.

Shigure drew her sword and yelled "You want me to say that here, you scoundrel!?" no one missed to notice that Shigure was now blushing profusely.

Anko laughed "Girls!" she spoke loudly gaining their attention "I'm pretty sure the king cobra is what Naruto calls his larger than normal dick"

"WHAT?" Midori yelled.

"Is that true, Shigure?" Kurotsuchi asked the female sword user who nodded in response, still blushing.

Needless to say, Kurotsuchi was no longer a fan of the name Naruto had come up with "YOUR DEAD, NAMIKAZE" she yelled before running after Naruto and Tayuya to join Tayuya on her mission to beat up the pervert. She was soon followed by the rest of the squad.

* * *

_With Naruto and Anko in the Hokage office some time later_

Naruto had made it back safely, he had enjoyed running away from the angry girls of his squad. He was proud of the fact that he was fast enough to escape an angry mob of female kunoichi.

Currently Naruto and mostly Anko had just given their mission report to Tsunade. Once Anko was done Tsunade spoke "This confirms what I had suspected, Orochimaru is still alive and well and has now fled to who knows where"

Naruto frowned as he spoke "I have a request, hime" Shizune giggled at Naruto's nickname for Tsunade herself was not bothered by it any more "What is it?"

"I want a mission to assassinate the sannin, Orochimaru" Naruto answered.

Tsunade nursed her forehead "I'm sorry Naruto but for the time being that's not possible"

"Why!?" Naruto yelled, Tsunade had expected this response from him.

"Because your squad is needed for other missions that doesn't involve hunting that old snake. I am certain that he will be hiding for a while, but we will deal with him when the time is right, that I assure you" Tsunade explained "Preferably I and Jiraiya will be the ones to take him out" she continued.

"You're misunderstanding, hime" Naruto said with a serious face "I'm not asking for our squad to get the mission, I'm asking you to send me, alone, to gather that bounty"

"My answer is still the same, Naruto!" Tsunade raised her voice, answering in almost a yell "But I promise you, if we get any more leads on his current whereabouts I will tell you personally as soon as I hear about them"

"So what now?" Naruto began, still frowning "Are you sending us out to defeat another group of bandits?"

Tsunade smirked "I might, and if I do you will do a damn good job defeating them"

Naruto shook his head "I never understood why I was chosen for this position" he turned out to leave the office "My job is to kill, it's always a thrill"

"After I get paid It's time to get laid, there is nothing else to be said" Naruto ended closing the doors behind him leaving three women with twitching eyebrows staring at his leaving form.

* * *

_A few hours later_

Naruto was at home where he had discovered something horrible. Somehow the second floor had returned to its previous state with seven smaller bedrooms instead of one large bedroom. This was the work of Tsunade who had brought Tenzo to change back the second floor to it's previous state, or as close as possible. Due to this, Naruto was now sitting downstairs on a couch, sulking. He had been upset all day after the mission and was even more upset now after finding out about this. As you may expect, Naruto was drinking sake in his misery.

Tayuya who had returned earlier has had the chance to relax a little bit after the mission. She had showered and changed into more comfortable clothes, which was a red t-shirt and a pair of white sweatpants. After that she had decided to explore the basement of their home where she had found some interesting old belongings of Tobirama some weeks earlier when she went exploring. Today she had found something that she thought would cheer Naruto up. What she had found was what looked to be an old sake bottle which had yet to be opened.

"Hey shithead, look what I found" Tayuya said as she walked over to the couch were the very gloomy Naruto sat drinking.

"Hm?" Naruto responded staring at the bottle Tayuya held up in front of him "What's that?"

"I found it in the old, smelly basement, I think it's an old sake bottle" Tayuya answered with a grin "Wanna try it?"

Naruto answered by snatching the bottle of out of her hand so he could inspect it closer. Meanwhile Tayuya sat down on the couch next to him, watching him as he was about to drink the contents of the bottle. Naruto opened it and smelled it, he then shrugged before chugging half the bottle in one go. When he was done he made a gurgling sound while his whole body shivered "Did it go bad?" Tayuya asked.

Naruto shook his head in answer "This is not sake, this is a silly sugary, sweet drink that only sissies can enjoy"

Tayuya happened to like sweet things, so she snatched the bottle back from Naruto who in the meantime was staring at Tayuya intently. Tayuya tasted the drink and could confirm what Naruto told her, this tasted like a regular soda, a very sugary soda.

"You're right shit.." Tayuya began as she noticed Naruto had leaned in closer towards her, his face right next to hers. For some reason Tayuya didn't want to move away from him, instead she moved her head closer as well. Just as their foreheads touched, when it looked like they were going to kiss, they both felt the worst pain in the back of their heads just before they both lost consciousness.

* * *

_Twenty minutes later_

Tayuya woke up first of the two, the first thing she felt was a very bad head ache. She used both her hands to hold her head. When she did she felt that her hair felt weird, like it had somehow become shorter. She brought her hands down to stare at them which had her jaw drop "They're huge!" she spoke out loud.

She stood up and stared down at her chest. She noticed that she was not wearing the same clothes as she did earlier, and two other major differences.

"They're gone!" she yelled as she tried to find her now missing tits, it wasn't to long ago that she got them dammit! The clothes she wore looked an awfully lot like what Naruto had worn earlier. Tayuya's mouth opened as she stared downwards with a fearful expression.

The next thing she did what any girl would do in this kind of situation, she stretched her pants out and stared down between her legs. Seeing that she now was the owner of the scary king cobra, she fainted.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	77. Chapter 77

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 77

* * *

Soon after that Naruto woke up, he was in Tayuya's body, unknowingly to him. He also had a headache but shrugged it of as a regular hangover. The first thing he did was to try and scratch his balls as he yawned

"Huh?" Naruto responded once he noticed there was nothing there to scratch, he tried again without any luck. Naruto then did what Tayuya had done earlier, stretched out the pants to take a closer look.

"Nani!" Naruto yelled since there was nothing to see down there, his life long partner the king cobra was gone, and why the hell was he wearing white panties? Naruto figured that king cobra who was very lively must have gone on an adventure on his own, he deserved a break as well.

Making no big deal out of it Naruto headed towards the kitchen where he was hoping to find something to eat. On his way there he passed a mirror in a hallway just to see the always pretty face of Tayuya. After passing the mirror Naruto instantly halted, slowly he walked backwards to stare at himself in the mirror again. Once again he saw Tayuya instead of himself.

"EHHH?" Naruto yelled comically he stared at himself with Tayuya's appearance in utter shock for another ten seconds. He then tried the logical thing to do when something doesn't appear quite right, when you're a ninja.

"Kai!" Naruto spoke as he tried to dispel a genjutsu. Nothing happened which caused Naruto's eyelids to blink as he stared into the mirror again.

"Fuck! It's still there!" Naruto heard someone yell which sounded an awfully lot like his own voice but just a tad more feminine than usual. Naruto ran towards where he heard the yell, planning to confront the person who was most likely the cause of this. Tayuya had begun running towards the hallway at the same time which caused them to run into each other. Naruto's face had connected with Tayuya's chest which had sent him back in pain.

"Damnit that hurt, dattebayo!" Naruto whined holding his head in pain, he wasn't used to being the short one.

Tayuya who had stopped once she saw her own body run into her stared at herself in surprise "You're in my body!" She said accusingly.

Naruto nodded "And you're in my body!" he said mimicking Tayuya.

"Shit! This is the worst" Tayuya said as a tear drop fell from her eye "Come, dammit!" she yelled and grabbed Naruto's hand. She lead them up them stairs before brining them into Naruto's bedroom, his now very normal sized bedroom. Naruto being reminded of this immediately became depressed as his shoulders sank and he stared at the ground with a gray, depressing aura surrounding him.

"This is not the time to be depressed over your stupid room, shithead!" Tayuya yelled as she slapped Naruto on the chin "We have to figure out a way to reverse this!"

"You're right" Naruto said as he was back to normal "But Tayuya, be careful about what you just did, I don't want you to slap anyone while you're in my body, I have reputation to maintain"

Tayuya chuckled "Don't be a bitch, Naruto"

Naruto pointed at her and snorted in response which had Tayuya yelled "Shut up!" comically.

They both calmed down as they sat down on the floor and thought back on what had just happened to them. They agreed that the drink they shared from the old bottle must have been the reason why they have swapped bodies.

"I remember just before I passed out I really wanted to kiss you, like almost as if my body was moving on it's own" Naruto said.

Tayuya nodded "I remember the same thing"

"Do you think a kiss could reverse it?" Naruto asked.

"It's worth a try" Tayuya answered.

They tried kissing, a very quick kiss that neither of them enjoyed. And it did not help their problem either.

"That was weird" Naruto spoke with a disgusted expression. Not only had he just kissed himself, he had kissed a dude. Tayuya shared his thoughts.

"Yeah let's not do that again"

Naruto nodded "Should we try sex?" he suggested.

"NO!" Tayuya yelled smashing Naruto on top of the head with a clenched fist "I don't want my first time to be as a man!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot" Naruto said with a chuckle then he nursed his head where Tayuya had just hit him "But seriously, Tayuya, don't do that" it hurt like hell.

"Stop being a wimp, shithead" Tayuya spoke with a chuckle but she noticed that Naruto wasn't listening to her. Instead he was now standing in front of a rather large mirror that was placed on a wall in the room. Tayuya joined him by his side staring into the mirror "This is awful" Tayuya whined but Naruto did not listen. Instead he stared wide eyed at himself before is eyebrows wiggled up and down.

Quickly Naruto pulled the T-Shirt up so he could take a look at the goodies "Damn!" Naruto yelled as he saw there was a bra in the way, he was about to rip it off when Tayuya pulled down the T-shirt yelling "Don't look, shithead!"

"But why?" Naruto said in a whiny tone "They've become so big, gone from clementines to oranges"

"You damn pervert!" Tayuya yelled, it sounded extremely funny as she spoke in Naruto's voice "You're dead shithead!"

Naruto did not want to get hit one more time by Tayuya's punches. The punches were combined with his own body strength and her chakra enhanced punches, take one to many of those and they would be deadly. Naruto did the only thing he could think of in this situation, he grabbed a scroll that had his sword sealen in it from his former body's shirts pocket, then he ran as fast as he could. As expected Tayuya followed him as he ran out of the house into a road in the village.

"Calm down!" Naruto pleaded "I won't look, I swear"

"I don't believe you, you will take a peek at first chance you damn pervert" Tayuya yelled back. There were onlookers now which had Naruto start sweating, his reputation would definitely take a hit from this. He had to do something about this, stop her from ruining his image any further.

Naruto unsealed the sword and moved fast towards Tayuya who was still running at him with a raised fist and a red face from anger. Naruto cut off the blue pants and the underwear that Tayuya wore in his own body.

'That should do it' Naruto thought as he nodded proudly towards the king cobra. The onlookers squealed in both delight and horror. Tayuya cried loudly "Nooooo! Get it away!" as she held her hands in front of her eyes as she didn't want to look at the thing.

Naruto stared with a twitching eyebrow at Tayuya who had gone and went the situation even worse. A civilian woman in her twenties walked up to Tayuya and said "Is it scaring you, Naruto-kun? I can take care of it for you"

"Uh?" Tayuya responded "You can?" she asked unsure.

"Hey, I saw him first" another civilian woman walked up to Naruto as she glared at the first one. Tayuya was starting to rage as she was getting just what those two women was asking her.

"Crap!" Naruto yelled as he threw Tayuya over his shoulder and ran as fast as he could.

"You're heavy" Naruto whined as Tayuya glared at him from behind "At least let me put your fucking pants on shithead!"

"Don't worry, you have extras sealed in a scroll that you should be carrying" Naruto assured as he carried her to the nearest training grounds. Once there he helped Tayuya finding the scroll which had his extra pants sealed in it. Once she had put them on Tayuya asked "What are we going to do, shithead?"

"I don't know" Naruto answered "Hopefully we'll turn back to normal soon"

"But what if we don't?" Tayuya said in a whiny tone "I don't want to stay like this forever"

Naruto frowned "If we can't turn back to normal you'll just have to start acting like me"

"Acting like you?" Tayuya asked then she giggled, something that got Naruto even more annoyed as he didn't giggle "That's easy"

With a twitching eyebrow Naruto pointed at her "You can start by stop blushing, giggling, yelling and punching people when you get mad!"

Tayuya took a knee in front of Naruto "As you say, master"

"Uh?" Naruto stared at her with a confused expression.

"Who do you want me to kill, master?" Tayuya said in an old fashioned accent.

"Baka!" Naruto yelled he turned his head to the side with a blush "It's not like I want you to kill anyone or anything"

This meant war, they both thought.

"I am Senju!" Tayuya yelled as she stood up "Where is my beer I haven't had a drink in five minutes, dattebayo!"

"Shithead!" Naruto squealed "Just b-because I sleep in the same bed as you doesn't mean I like your or anything" he stammered.

Tayuya clenched her fist in annoyance as she glared at him "Senju.." she whispered as she tried to grin the same way evil way Naruto always did, it turned out she was a natural.

Naruto gulped as he tried to come up with something to say but it seemed fate was kind on him today as Kiba, Chouji and Shikamaru entered the scene. Kiba smacked who he thought was Naruto hard on the back "Hey buddy"

Tayuya jumped in surprise before turning around and glaring at Kiba "Why the hell did you hit me, dog-shit?"

"Uh?" Kiba responded with a confused expression.

"You okay, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked but before either Tayuya or Naruto could answer, Chouji said "We heard some weird story on the way here, something about Tayuya carrying a half naked Naruto on her back"

"You heard wrong!" Naruto spoke with gritted teeth.

"As I thought" Shikamaru responded with a sweat drop

"It was the other way around wasn't it?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, Naruto carrying a half naked Tayuya on his back would almost make sense" Chouji added.

"Exactly" Naruto said with a smirk "You got it all right"

"Who got it right!" Tayuya yelled as she aimed a punch to the back of his head "Shithead!"

"Oi oi!" Kiba spoke loudly seeing what appeared as Naruto punching Tayuya in the back of the head. Thankfully Shikamaru was already on it as he used his shadow binding technique to stop her.

"That's a bit to much isn't it Naruto?"

"Why did you get angry anyway?" Chouji asked as he opened a bag of chips. Meanwhile the real Naruto was starting to mutter something the other couldn't hear "I've never been this mocked in my life, ttebayo"

Seeing as "Naruto" had calmed down Shikamaru released him.

"You're not acting like yourself today Naruto, are you okay?" Kiba asked.

Tayuya frowned as she answered "What's it to you, dog-breath?"

Kiba held up his hands in defence as he slowly backed off "Hey hey, I'm not here for a fight, we're pals right?"

Tayuya snorted in response which had Chouji chuckle "You're almost acting like a girl, it doesn't suit you"

"Yeah" Shikamaru said with a thoughtful look on his face "He does.."

Meanwhile Naruto was grinning like a madman as a dark aura started covering him. He grabbed the sheath of his sword as he was about to draw it "You will cease to mock me this moment" Naruto spoke in a low tone.

"Huh, you said something Tayuya-chan?" Kiba asked in a kind tone, being called a -chan was the last straw for Naruto though.

"I'll kill you all!" He yelled as he drew his sword.

"Shithead!" Tayuya yelled in both shock and panic.

**"Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson!"**

"Oh, fuck" Shikamaru said as he had figured out what was going on but it looked to be to late for them as Naruto came towards them. Thankfully for them they were saved in the last possible moment by a yellow-orange glowing Tayuya who had gained a bijü cloak thanks to Kurama.

"What are you doing, shithead!" Tayuya yelled as she pushed Naruto back, holding a kunai to block his sword.

"Ngh!" Naruto responded as he felt himself get overpowered "To weak!" he yelled.

"Shut up" Tayuya snapped as she realized he was calling her weak.

"Naruto, Tayuya, stop for a second" Shikamaru said as he got in between them.

"Senju.." Naruto whispered as he gave Shikamaru a deathly grin.

Shikamaru pointed at Naruto "You're actually Tayuya aren't you?"

"Hmpf" Tayuya responded with closed eyes and her arms crossed above her chest.

Shikamaru sweat dropped as he continued "And you're Naruto?" he asked the red headed girl.

Naruto pouted "Yeah, what of it?" he responded.

Kiba and Chouji couldn't hold it back any longer as they both exploded in laughter.

"Shut up arseholes!" Tayuya snapped.

Naruto turned to walk away "You laugh now but I'll have the last laugh, just you wait!"

"Shithead, wait up!" Tayuya yelled as she followed after him. Kiba and Chouji were still laughing uncontrollably while Shikamaru stared at Naruto and Tayuya's backs as they left 'Guess they don't want my help, troublesome'

* * *

_Back home a few minutes later_

On the way back Naruto had told Tayuya to be careful and to not let anyone get into her room. He was worried that either Kurenai, Kushina or Tsunade would pay her a visit in her room tonight, in fact he kind of expected them to do so. Tayuya had told him not to worry and that he can handle them, she must have misunderstood something.

'Oh well, it's not my problem' Naruto thought as he entered their house with Tayuya following. As soon as they did they ran into Kurenai in the hallway.

"Where have you been, Naruto?" she asked in an irritated tone.

Tayuya did the unthinkable, she pushed her away and said "I don't have time for you today, Kurenai-baka!"

Naruto grinned as he saw an angry Kurenai stomp after Tayuya up the stairs, this would give him a moment alone.

'Now where's that mirror' Naruto thought with a grin as he tried to find a mirror. He found a rather large mirror placed on the wall to his right in the hallway. He grabbed the T-shirt, this was the moment he was waiting for.

"Damn bra, get out of the way!" Naruto yelled as he saw a black bra under the T-Shirt. Just as he was about to drag it off, with no care of breaking it, he saw darkness as he fell unconscious.

Fate had it that Naruto would not get to have a peek this night as they returned to their original bodies soon after that. And Tayuya experienced the scariest moment of her life that short moment before they returned to their own bodies. She would have one thing or two to say to Kurenai the next morning.

The next day Naruto got a call for a new mission. His squad received an A-rank mission which happened to be in Takigakure (The hidden village of waterfalls), the village where the Jinchüriki Fü supposedly lives.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	78. Chapter 78

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 78

* * *

The information Naruto and his squad had been given by Tsunade was that a dozen of waterfall ninja had left the village and gone rogue the day before. It was a mix of jounins, chuunins and genins. No reason why they had left was told to them.

During the evening they arrived at waterfall village and met the village leader Hisen Shibuki. In his office they were told a much more detailed story. The group of deserters was lead by a foreign ninja as they killed of three chuunins on guard one their way out of the village. They were tired of being part of a small village so their reason for leaving was to find a larger, stronger community to be a part of.

But this was not even the worst part of it. This village even though it was small and not part of the five great ninja villages, owned one of the nine bijü. They had been given the seven tails by the first hokage, Hashirama, several decades ago. The Jinchüriki of that bijü, Fü, had been part of the group that deserted the village.

Shibuki told them about Fü's life, growing up in the village. It wasn't a nice story, it reminded Naruto of his own childhood growing up in Konoha, except Fü had it worse. Naruto had to deal with being ignored, silent whispers calling him "that kid" and "the demon brat" as they stared at him with disgust and hatred. But that was as far as it got thanks to Hiruzen and the sensible part of Konoha's shinobi force.

Fü had it far worse as she from a very young age had to deal with angry villagers beating her, spitting on her, calling her all kinds of things such as "Demon" and every curse word you could think of. It had gotten so bad that Shibuki had to isolate her from the others for her own protection. With this in mind, it wasn't a surprise that Fü had joined the deserters when they offered as she would a chance to get away from it. Other than Shibuki there was no one in the village that treated her well after all. But what has Shibuki worried out of his mind is that the bigger part of that group of deserters are some of the worst offenders when it came to the beatings and the other mistreatment of Fü. He was certain they weren't doing it out of kindness to her.

Before heading out in search of the deserters and Fü, Naruto and his squad had been given a file on all them with a picture attached to it. Fü was apparently fifteen years old, had short green hair, orange eyes, her skin complexion being a light brown. Her hair and eye colour would make her stand out from the others, making it easy to spot her if they would find the group. Seeing the picture made Naruto wonder if he had been able to tell if she was a boy or a girl if he had met her without knowing who she was.

The deserters could not have gotten very far since they left the village yesterday. Due to that Naruto did not let his squad rest even though they had travelled all day, they set out immediately in search for them. Naruto split up from the group as he told them he would go ahead, using his speed and Kurama's sensor abilities to try and find the group. The rest of the squad stayed together for the search on Naruto's orders.

It was clear that Naruto was making all of the decisions on this mission, mainly because Anko didn't want to anger Naruto - who was already pissed after finding out about Fü and the way she was treated - any further.

* * *

_With the deserters_

The eleven waterfall villages plus Fü had set camp in the southern parts of the land of grass. They had headed south west after leaving the waterfall village, their destination was Amegakure (Hidden Rain Village). The foreign ninja who had lead them had left them to take care of some business which he kept to himself. He told them he would be back before morning.

They had set up two camp fires, one where Fü sat alone eating grilled rabbit meat and one where the others sat eating, drinking and making jokes. Fü soon got company as a jounn named Nori walked over to her and sat next to her.

Nori smiled at her in a kind way and said "Enjoying that rabbit, Fü-san?"

Fü nodded hesitantly as she stared at Nori who she remembers well. He had been in charge of some of the groups that had beaten her many times in the past.

"Isn't that nice?" Nori said with the same kind smile. Just then Fü noticed that the rest of the group had made their way over to them, now standing in a circle around the two.

"Fü-san it isn't fair if your the only one enjoying yourself" a fat chuunin named Shiori said with a wicked smile.

"You can have it" Fü said in en emotionless tone as she held up the bone with the rabbit meat on it towards the chuunin. Nori grabbed her hand hard enough that it hurt.

"That's not what he meant" Nori said with an evil look of his face.

Fü tried to to stand up and get away from them as she was starting to get scared only for one of the genin to kick her in the face. Next thing she knows Nori is punching her hard in the stomach leaving Fü breathless. Fü was a sniffling mess as she cried when she felt defenseless.

"No! Let me go!" She screamed only to get another punch to the face. Her Bijü, Chomei, had had enough as it forced it's chakra into Fü only for a chakra suppression seal to be placed on her forehead.

"Hahaha" Nori laughed "Don't think that will save you this time, monster!"

She received many more punches to her face, she was bleeding out of her nose and bruises covered it. She had no way of escaping it. With closed eyes, she cried as the men all took part in beating her in hours to come.

* * *

_Four hours later_

Naruto arrived at the camp thanks to Kurama being able to sense where Fü was, as if Chomei was calling for him. At the same time the foreign ninja who had lead them arrived. It was none other than Konan from Akatsuki. Konan had been the ones that gave them the chakra suppression seals in case of an emergency. Both saw the same sight as soon as they arrived, the waterfall ninjas standing in a circle around a bloody, lifeless Fü. She was still alive but if she didn't get medical treatment she wouldn't survive the night. Konan wasn't happy about this, she didn't like to see anyone innocent suffer. She glared at the scene with pure anger written all over her. Naruto in the meantime was staring at the ground, holding his chest.

**'Calm down Naruto'** Kurama tried as he knew what was about to happen.

"Shit" Nori said as he used a handkerchief to clean off his bloody hands, they had not wanted Konan to see this.

"You're back early, Konan-san" The fat chuunin, Shiori said.

"You guys.." Konan began when she noticed Naruto standing in front of them in the distance. He was staring into the grass beneath his feat, the only thing they saw of his face was an evil grin. It was to late for Kurama, he couldn't stop Naruto now, nothing could.

"Senju.." Naruto whispered as he stared at them with a sinister smile, his eyes were now slitted but it wasn't due to Kurama's chakra as Naruto's eyes were still blue. Naruto had entered a state that only occurred very rarely. In his younger years when he found himself outmatched or in an impossible situation, he would go into this state of berserk. He could not tell the difference between an ally or an enemy and nothing would get him out of it except knocking him out or when he eventually fell asleep on his own.

Thankfully for Naruto, most of the time he had been wasted when this occurs, and even in this state he enjoys a drink which speeds up the process of passing out. The only living person who had seen Naruto like this was Shigure who saw it once during their mission in the distant country. She had with luck managed to knock Naruto out before he had killed her as he had done with all the enemies nearby.

Other than what had happened to Fü, everything had gone according to Konan's plan. Naruto had showed up to return Fü to waterfall, which would give her the chance to capture him. Knowing that Konoha were close allies with waterfall they would send out some of their best ninja to help them. And it was well known by now that Naruto was one of Konoha's most deadliest jounins.

Konan stare wide eyed as Naruto with haste ran over to her, almost as fast as if he was using a shunshin.

'Going for the strongest first?' Konan thought as Naruto stood behind her with a finger pointing to the back of her head.

"Senju.." Naruto whispered before he launched a rather large bullet of water towards her **"Mizudeppo no Jutsu" (Water Pistol Technique)**

Konan created a wall of origami to block it **"Paper Shield"** before using a paper shunshin to appear next to Fü's lifeless form. She picked up the girl and carried her before using another shunshin to get away.

'Something is going on with him' she thought with a frown as she created more and more distance between them. A few minutes later she put Fü down so she could cover here body with her own Akatsuki cloak. Then she sat down, waiting for Naruto to eventually show up once he was done. She had no doubt that Naruto would do her job for her, in killing of every single one of them.

Meanwhile Naruto stood grinning at the eleven deserters who all was staring at him with confident smirks.

"You think you can take us all out?" Nori yelled

"He's just a brat, let's take him out quickly and follow Konan-san" Shiori added.

They were all staring at him, into his blue slitted eyes just as they saw a vision of Naruto moving faster than they thought possible, cutting them all up. Some of the genin fell to the ground just from that while the rest stood with shaky legs as Naruto slowly walked towards them, his hand on the sheath of his sword.

**"Hanauta Sancho"** Naruto spoke as his movement speed up, he rushed up to them like a rocket shooting off from a cannon. He bounced between them before appearing behind them.

**"Yahazu Giri!" (Three-Verse Humming: Arrow-Notch Slash)**

Seven loud yells of pain were heard as every single chuunin and genin were cut from their upper to lower torso with wounds deep enough to kill them in a few seconds.

The three jounins and Shiori had managed to save themselves as the turned to glare at Naruto.

"Who the hell are you?" Shiori yelled in fear.

"Senju.." Naruto whispered with the same grin, walking towards them slowly again with his hands on the sheath on the sword.

"Hah" Nori said with a confident smirk "Get your shit together, Shiori. It doesn't matter if he can kill of the cannon fodder"

Shiori stared at Nori with a frown, those were his friends he was talking about.

The two other jounin did not want to let Naruto make another move again before the made their own. They both used the same technique **"Suiton: Naminorigeki" (Water Style: Surf Strike)**

They created water underneath their feet like a wave and then rode on it directly towards Naruto, sending crashing waves to attack him. But Naruto had already moved from his spot with a yell of **"Ittoryu Iai** " he appeared behind Shiori who had been cut from shoulder down to his waist, his body splitting in half, he didn't even manage to scream before he died **"Daishinkan" (One Sword Style: Great Dragon Shock)**

Naruto turned around to see both jounins coming at him again, riding the water wave. At the same time Nori was using a jutsu of his own. **"Raiton: Sanda" (Lightning Release: Scattering Drops)** He was flicking his wrist towards Naruto sending small sparks of electricity towards him. If he were to get hit with it together with the water the other two jounin road on, it would kill him if he was a normal human.

Naruto moved out of the way, heading straight towards the incoming jounin's so fast that it looked as if he teleported. **"Hiraishigiri" (Flying Thunder God Slash)** Naruto spoke as his sword pierced through the neck of the one to the left. At the same time Nori launched his lightning sparks into the water which both the jounin's along with Naruto rode one. All of of them was hit by a massive jolt of electricity. The jounin who had been cut had died before while the other one screamed out in pain as he died due to the shock to his body from the electricity. Naruto however stood in the middle of it all, his whole body burned, smoke coming from his body with his arms crossed above his chest.

The burns started to heal thanks to Naruto's senju chakra as Naruto grinned, slowly walking over towards Nori.

Nori stared at Naruto with wide eyes as he backed off "What the hell are you?"

**"Ittoryu Iai"** was the only answer he received.

"You damn monster!" Was Nori's last word as Naruto appeared behind him.

**"Shishi Sonson!" (One Sword Style: Draw and Re-sheath Technique: Lion's Song)**

Once Nori took his last breath Naruto took one last look around the area to see if there was anyone else there for him to kill. Finding nothing, he quickly ran towards the direction Konan had disappeared to earlier.

* * *

_A few minutes later_

Konan was sitting next to Fü - who was in need of medical attention - with a sad expression as she had her hand nursing her forehead. She had never wanted for this to happen. While she knew that Akatsuki would eventually kill off the Jinchüriki in a way that would hurt them for days, that was for the greater good. A neccesary evil to bring peace to the world. Beating up someone for pure enjoyment was a different matter for her though. But she couldn't think more of it as Naruto slowly walked towards them.

"As I expected you didn't have a problem taking care of them for me" Konan spoke as she stood up facing Naruto who didn't say a single word. Instead he kept walking slowly towards her grabbing the sheath of his sword.

**"Ittoryu Iai.."**

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	79. Chapter 79

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"

Chapter 79

* * *

Konan was breathing hard as she touched a wound on her stomach that the beast she was fighting had caused. For two hours straight she had been fighting against Naruto who fought like a mindless beast. He came at her with the same attacks, when they didn't work he tried it again. He never seemed to get tired almost as if his chakra and stamina was unlimited. Konan herself was low on chakra, she had already hit Naruto with several different jutsu that would normally kill a human. Nothing worked against him as he would either break through the jutsu through brute strength or his wounds would instantly heal.

 **"Ittoryui Iai: Shishi Sonson!** " Naruto yelled as he came at her with another quick draw sword technique. He must have tried that two hundred times already.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Anko and the rest of the squad had finally arrived at the spot where the deserters had set up camp. They saw the aftermath of a battle as every single one of the former waterfall ninja's they had received information on was dead, except for Fü who wasn't there. All of the wounds that had caused their death was a cut.

"Shithead did this?" Tayuya asked with a frown. She never liked killing even though it was part of the job.

"Yes, it does look like his handiwork" Anko responded as she stared at the gory scene before her.

"Anko-sensei!" Midori yelled as she came into the spot having gone ahead of them in search of Naruto "I found him! He's fighting someone!"

"Let's go!" Anko ordered her tired squad. They had been on the road since early in the morning the day before. Other than Tayuya, all of them was in need of rest.

They all arrived at the same time. The first thing they saw was Fü laying on the ground, then they heard a quiet yell of "Hiraishingiri!" they turned to look at the direction of the sound only to see a grinning Naruto with his sword piercing through a blue haired woman's stomach to her back. Konan spit up blood as her legs gave way, collapsing on the ground.

"Naruto-sama!" Hanabi yelled running up to him. Naruto turned to stare at them with his slitted blue eyes. "Senju.." he whispered as Shigure's eyes widened in realization. She used a shunshin to get in front of Hanabi who had made it halfway over to Naruto.

"Get.. back" Shigure said slowly.

"Shigure?" Anko asked in confusion.

"Naruto is.. dangerous.. now" Shigure said with a serious expression.

"Dangerous? What, he's just the shithead!" Tayuya yelled at Shigure as she stomped over towards Shigure making her way towards Naruto "Oi, Shithead!"

Naruto walked towards them slowly with his hands on the sheath of his sword **"Ittoryu Iai.."** he said with a wicked grin.

"Shithead?" Tayuya asked but received no answer.

"Get back!" Shigure yelled as Naruto burst away from his spot.

 **"Daishinkan!"** Naruto yelled as he came from above, hitting downwards with his sword towards Tayuya's shoulder. Shigure was already on it as she pushed Tayuya to the side then blocked Naruto's sword with her own.

 **"Kosaka Ryü"** Shigure said slowly but her movement was anything but slow as she swung her sword several times towards Naruto who seemed to be forced back by the air pressure of the slashes.

**"Hien Sandan Giri" (Kousaka Style: Flying Blaze Three-Step Cut)**

While Shigure fought of Naruto, Anko and the others were trying to get a response from Konan and Fü. Anko was at Konan's side while the rest of them was trying to nurse Fü who was still unconscious. Konan was still awake and breathing heavily as she touched the wound on her stomach.

"That black Akatsuki cloak, it's yours isn't it?" Anko asked Konan as she stared down at the blue haired woman.

Konan didn't answer but she stared straight into Anko's eyes.

"You're the foreign ninja that started this whole mess" Anko continued.

"Never mind me.." Konan said slowly as she struggled to talk "Fü, the girl, needs a doctor immediately"

Anko frowned as she stared at Konan one last time before turning towards Tayuya who was standing still at the same spot as earlier. She was frozen as she stared at Naruto in disbelief and fear.

"Tayuya, get it together! You're our medic, Fü needs your help, right now!" Anko screamed.

Tayuya heard her, she shook her head to clear her mind before running over to Fü and begin healing her with medical ninjutsu.

While Tayuya treated Fü, Anko bound Konan's hands with a rope, planning to take her prisoner if she would survive the travel back to Konoha.

Shigure had a plan to stop Naruto, to get him back to normal. After this had happened the last time, where she barely survived with her life before stopping him, she came up with this plan. She unsealed a bottle, in it was the strongest alcoholic beverage that was legally sold in all of the elemental nations. Drink to much of it and you would go blind.

She opened the bottle and put it down on the ground before taking a few steps back. Naruto sniffed the air like a dog before spotting the bottle. He grabbed it, stared at it then sniffed it before chugging all of it one go.

Naruto burped when he was done. He then tried to walk slowly towards Shigure to finish his job but he lost his footing. He started wobbling around in circles, mumbling to himself before he passed out in front of Shigure, his head resting on her feet. Before passing out he whispered "Showing your back to your opponent is the shame of a swordsman, wench"

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	80. Chapter 80

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 80 - Senju Chronicles Chapter 1

* * *

An eleven year old Naruto was about to leave the tree that he and Itama Senju had used as their home for the past year. He was wearing a blue jumpsuit which had been given to him by Itama. He also wore an old fashioned japanese samurai helmet on his which made him look quite funny since he didn't wear the rest of the armour. On his back he carried his sword which was also given to him by Itama. The rest of his belongings he had sealed into scrolls which he carried in two of his shirts pockets.

"Go now and let the world know that the Senju are back, young Senju" Itama spoke in a low fragile voice.

"As you say, Senju-jii" Naruto said with a salute which had Itama snort "Off with ya, brat!"

After that Naruto was on his way to begin his adventures. Unfortunately he did not get more than a few steps until he heard a noise behind him that sounded as if something hit the ground. He turned around to see his new grandfather figure laying face first on the ground as he had collapsed.

"Senju-jii!" Naruto yelled in panic running up to him.

"I didn't want you to see me like this" Itama spoke in an even more fragile tone.

"Senju-jii!" Naruto said as he sat down next to him "You're going to be fine right, this is nothing you can't heal, right?!"

"Naruto.. I'm old" Itama spoke with a cough "I can only delay my death for so long, Naruto, it's my time to pass on now" Itama's eyes closed as he finished his sentence.

"Jii-chan!" Naruto yelled shaking his body with tears falling from his eyes "Jii-chan!" he cried.

"Don't cry Naruto.. it's not befitting of a Senju..." Was Itama's last words as he finally passed on after living a long life filled with partying and brawling.

Naruto held Itama's body in his arms and cried for hours. The last person other than the old man at Konoha, that cared even the slightest for him, was gone. After getting it out of his system, Naruto knew what he had to do next. He set the whole tree house on fire with Itama in it. Itama did not want any evidence of him being alive to remain after his death.

Naruto was bowing as he stood in front of the large fire that he had created, he held his left hand to his heart and made a loud declaration "I swear on my pride as a Senju, I will drink, brawl, I'll never cry, I will never show an enemy my back, I will make all the pretty baka-onna's mine and revive our clan!" he yelled as loud as he could.

Naruto then stood up and walked away from the fire "Good bye, Jii-chan" he managed to squeak out as he found himself crying again.

Naruto's next destination was a village located at Fire country's borders, it was a village where many bounty hunters and official nin gathered in between missions. Sometimes but very rarely even missing nin could be find in this small village. It is the same village where Naruto had saved Kurenai and her genin of Team 8 on his first official mission that Hiruzen gave him.

The reason Naruto headed there was because there he could get unofficial missions and information about missing nin and a list of their bounties. Naruto was going to get a list of missing nin with the rank of genin and chuunin as Itama had instructed. He had told him it would be foolish to go after someone with a higher rank then chuunin before Naruto himself had gotten more experience in the field.

In the first month of Naruto's adventures as a bounty hunter he had defeated twenty missing nin with the rank of either genin or chuunin. He had taken a whole list with him before leaving the village of bounties as he like to call it. The pay gave him enough money to pay for his food and sake for at least half a year. Unless he began drinking more for some reason. After receiving his pay Naruto was looking for a more exciting mission. He wanted to fight a jounin next.

He found a poster on a woman who was labelled a missing nin of Kiri (Mist Village) with a jounin rank. Her name was Terumi Mei, a rebel supposedly. There was no information about her leading the rebel army against Yagura and the anti bloodline limit side. Naruto didn't want to fight a 'onna' but seeing as the only other jounin currently posted on the wall was a funny looking guy with the name of Ao, he decided to go with Mei after all. He didn't think the funny looking guy would give him much of a fight.

The only thing that had changed during the month with Naruto's appearance is that he had said good bye to his Samurai helmet. After every single person he had run into had laughed at him and told him he looked funny he had decided to terminate it by cutting it up. Naruto couldn't stand being mocked by anyone so he wouldn't give them a reason to do so.

* * *

_A week later_

Naruto now found himself in the middle of a clash between two armies of Kiri. One army was Yagura's men while the other was the rebels, Mei's men. Naruto had spotted Mei who had the funny looking guy next to her as they lead the rebel army to victory. The rebels was going to win this clash with ease unless something extraordinary happened.

Naruto cut down an angry looking guy that was coming right at him with a kunai in hand, not knowing if it was a rebel or not. Naruto made his way forward with a loud laugh "Yo-hoho!" as the guy yelled out in pain on the ground. This gained the attention of everyone there fighting as they stared at the young child who had his hand on the sheath of his now sheathed sword.

"I'm Senju.." Naruto whispered with a grin staring right at Mei **"Hanauta Sancho.."** Naruto continued as he disappeared from his spot moving fast towards Mei. Just as he was about to slash her he felt himself getting choked as Ao had grabbed him by his neck **"Yahazzzuu!"** Naruto tried but it didn't work as he dropped his sword before passing out due to loss of air caused by Ao's choking.

"A child who has been taught to hate the bloodline users?" Ao asked Mei who stared at Naruto with worry "I wonder.." it was clear that the young whiskered blonde was not an official ninja yet as he had no forehead protector.

"Have him brought to our base, I want to speak to him later"

"Hai, Mei-sama!"

* * *

_A few hours later_

Naruto woke up with his arms tied around his back. He was in a rather large tent which had a big bed in it, mirrors and a large table in it.

"You're awake?" Mei asked Naruto with a smile as she sat on the bed sharpening a kunai.

Naruto frowned at her as he yelled out an order "Release me this instant, witch!"

Mei stood up with a tic mark on her forehead "Witch?" she questioned as she slowly walked over towards Naruto "Shut up or I'll kill you!" she said with a terrifying look on her face.

Naruto gulped before asking "What do you want, onna?"

Mei chuckled at Naruto's antics as she used her kunai to cut off the rope that she had tied around his arms earlier, freeing him "I just want to ask you a few questions"

Naruto stretched his arms before nodding "As you wish"

"Why did you attack me?"

Naruto held up the poster with her picture and information on it. With her being listed as a missing nin of Kiri.

"You are a bounty" Naruto explained.

Mei grabbed the poster and wrinkled into a ball before throwing it into a trash can "No doubt that's Yagura's doing" she said with a frown "Let me tell you a little history of the mist village" she began before telling him the whole story of how the Mist village came into a civil war. At the end of it Naruto had fallen asleep.

He received a slap on his cheek which woke him up with a twitching eyebrow "So you're the not the bad guy?" he asked.

"That's for you to decide, I think what we are doing is right, don't you?" She asked as Naruto began thinking. And Naruto thinking gave him a headache.

"Ngh!" He exclaimed loudly as he walked around the tent searching for a sake bottle. He found a bottle of wine on top of the large table. He grabbed it and took a sip before spitting it out "Gross!" he yelled.

Mei giggled "Of course, it's not for kids to drink"

Naruto gave her a mean look "Do you have any sake, wench?!"

"Wench?" Mei questioned as Naruto felt a feeling of deja vu as Mei walked up to him with a clenched fist "Shut up or I'll kill you!"

Naruto stared at Mei for a few seconds. This was one of those pretty ladies he had heard about, no doubt. He drank a large chunk of wine from the bottle which had him shiver in disgust.

Naruto breathed heavily as he said "I've decided that you're the good guy"

Mei smiled as she ruffled Naruto's hair "Good" which had Naruto pout "Stop that.." he growled.

Ignoring him she kept ruffling his hair "You said your name was Senju?" she asked.

"I'm Senju" Naruto answered simply.

Mei sweat dropped as she asked "Is that your only name? Don't you have a given name?" she knew very well about the Senju clan, but she had never heard of anyone just named Senju.

Naruto stared at her with a suspicious look on his face "Why do you ask?"

"I just want to know the name of the one im speaking to" Mei chuckled "It's normal, you know"

"I see" Naruto said with a grin "I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" he said cheerfully "But also known as Senju, Yoroshiku!"

Mei stared at Naruto with an open mouth which had him ask "You okay?"

"No it's nothing.. it's just" Mei began as Naruto tilted his head in confusion "You share the same name of someone I used to look up to. Her name was Uzumaki Kushina a famous kunoichi from Konoha" she continued as Naruto stared at her with bored expression "She married someone named Namikaze Minato who became Konoha's fourth Hokage and you look just like him"

"Well of course" Naruto said with a deadpan look on his face "They're my parents"

Mei's jaw dropped to the ground in surprise "WHAT?"

Naruto chucked as he scratched the back of his head "Crap.. I probably shouldn't have told you that" he searched for his sword but couldn't find it "Please forget everything I said, ttebayo!"

Mei composed herself as she saw Naruto searching for something on him "Looking for your sword?" she received a nod in answer which had her point to a wall in the back of the tent next to the bed "There"

Naruto walked over and picked up his sword before making his way towards the entrance of the tent "Where are you going?" Mei asked.

"I'm off to find another bounty" Naruto explained.

"No you're not" Mei said with a tic mark on her forehead "I'll not let a ten year old kid run off in the middle of the night, especially not during war time"

"I'm eleven!" Naruto spoke through gritted teeth. He had no choice though, the brutish woman wouldn't give way. He found himself having to share a bed with her. They slept on Mei's rather large bed that could easily fit Mei and Naruto's small frame without any problem. When Mei fell asleep Naruto decided it was time for some exploring.

He removed the cover Mei warmed herself with and stared at her body in interest. She was still wearing clothes when she had fallen asleep, to Naruto's disappointment. He placed his right hand in between Mei's legs then he poked her crotch, which was covered by two layers of clothes, with his index finger a few times. Naruto then tapped against it hard three times fast with an open palm, almost slapping it "Ei, Ei, Ei!" he exclaimed loudly in between each tap.

Next thing he knows he's running away from the camp to save his life as Mei was chasing after him yelling at him "I'll kill you, Ero-gaki!"

On his way out of camp he crossed paths with a girl a few years older than himself. She wore a pink Kimono and carried a sword on her back. They made eye contact but exchanged no words as Naruto disappeared into the forest, escaping the wrath of an enraged pervert hunter. A few weeks later Naruto had upped his alcohol intake, that had also helped him to forget this horrible night and this whole incident. Mei never forgot about him however.. And it was one of the reasons why she had shown a lot of interest in in during the chuunin exams.

The next time Naruto set out to hunt a missing nin he found himself with a partner. He had made a friend in what Naruto thought was a boy named Fuuka.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	81. Chapter 81

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 81 - Senju Chronicles Chapter 2

* * *

Nara Jin was a middle aged man wearing glasses with brown hair that owned the building where Naruto and Fuuka found their bounties. He was born in Konoha as a part of the Nara clan but was to lazy to aim for a ninja career. After living and working in many different villages all around Fire Country he finally settled in this village. Here he bought a small café like building where bounty hunters gathered in between jobs and to find new targets. Jin found it very troublesome to be the owner of this place as he had to be around many troublesome people. The only reason he still lives here is because he doesn't have much work to do.

Jin has a couple of workers under his payroll that helps him with the café. Jin's only job is basically to make sure that the board with the listed missing nin is updated. Lately that job had become even more troublesome as a young Senju and a quiet girl who liked to cover up her hair had visited this place a lot lately. Jin didn't want them to go after anyone they couldn't handle so that meant he had to take down all the posters with information on missing nin with the rank of jounin.

Both Naruto and Fuuka had become the word of the village after their many completed jobs done solo. While they may not yet be as famous outside of the village, they are already known by many criminal organisations that had had their men defeated to them. Naruto and Fuuka had yet to talk to each other but they had many times ran into each other while picking up new bounties to go after. Almost every single time they grabbed the same paper, wanting to go for the same target. None of them would let go of it, as they glared at each other until Jin would come up to them and suggest that they decide who gets it with a game of rock paper scissors.

Naruto won the first time but lost every single time after that as he always showed scissors since scissors cuts just like a sword. It felt right to him to pick scissors. For a week weeks this happened about every three days. Their rivalry got even worse as they started competing for who could make the most money in a week by collected bounties.

Jin was tired of it, they had started to become real troublesome, so he came up with a plan to get them to work together. The next time they were inside the building together looking for bounties, he put up a poster with jounin on it.

Both Naruto and Fuuka instantly went for it the same way as they always did, about to fight for it.

"Senju-san, Fuuka-san, why don't you two form a team and go after this one together?" Jin suggested, seeing as they both gave him an angry frown in response he sighed before continuing "It wouldn't hurt for two young ones as yourselves to have someone else watch your back, especially against a jounin"

Naruto snorted as he crossed his arms above his chest "I work solo"

Fuuka mimicked Naruto as she as well crossed her arms above her chest but she also stared off to the side as well "I wouldn't work with this idiot anyway"

"Troublesome brats" Jin said in a bored tone as he snatched the poster from Fuuka's hands "Either you two team up for this one or I won't let any of you have it"

"Come on, Jin-san! I have defeated at least thirty chuunins by myself already, I'm ready to try a jounin" Fuuka yelled.

Meanwhile Naruto was staring at Jin with an evil grin "Give it here, fart" he always thought of Jin as an old fart but thought that of calling him "fart" was more than enough.

Jin's eyebrows twitched as he thought 'At least add old in there you troublesome brat' in annoyance before speaking "If you two don't want to team up then I'm sure I can find someone else who wants this job, it pays well after all"

Naruto unsealed a bottle of sake and chugged it fast as he stared at Jin with an angry expression. Fuuka stared at Naruto with a frown "Just this once" she said as she grabbed the poster from Jin "Since I really want to test myself against a jounin"

Naruto unsealed another bottle of sake as he followed Fuuka out of the café "Who made you the boss?" he asked. Jin, the workers and the customers of the café all smiled and chuckled as they saw the famous rookie bounty hunters leave the café together.

"Let's just find this guy and defeat him fast and go our separate ways, Senju"

"Senju.." Naruto whispered in an angry tone as he followed Fuuka, staring at her with twitching eyebrows.

* * *

They travelled towards the border of wind country where their target Mitsuhira was last seen. Mitsuhira was a former jounin of the sand village who was marked as a missing nin after killing off three chuunins and a jounin who had seen him in contact with Orochimaru. Mitsuhira was a man with short brown hair, his height was average with a lean body build. He specialised in Taijutsu (Hand to hand combat) and was one of the Sand village's finest taijutsu user before he went rogue.

They found him in a small village a week after leaving on their search. This village didn't have many people living in it and those who did all appeared as they didn't have a lot of money. They wore dirty clothes with cuts on them everywhere and looked malnourished. That wasn't the case for Mitsuhira and his friends though as thye had made the only restaurant in town their base. He was partying all the time, surrounded by friends and his few followers. His followers were not ninja and would struggle to defeat a genin.

When Naruto and Fuuka walked into that restaurant they found him sitting at a corner of the restaurant with a woman leaning in on him from each side. He was drinking and laughing until one of his followers yelled out "Get out of here, you little shits!" as he had taken notice of Naruto and Fuuka.

With a "Tch!" from Fuuka and a bored glare of Naruto "Huh?" they both sending him flying into the wall with a punch. The rest of Mitsuhira's followers stood up and prepared to fight the "brats" which had Mitsuhira laugh even louder "Calm down you idiots!" he said before making his way over to Naruto and Fuuka "You two brats lost or something?" he asked.

Naruto stared at him with a twitching eyebrow not liking the brat comments "We're looking for a bounty named Weasel Twinmonk"

Mitsuhira chuckled as Fuuka stared at Naruto in disbelief "You idiot, the one we're looking for is him! Mitsuhira!"

Mitsuhira stopped laughing as he stared at them with an irritated expression while Naruto asked Fuuka "Are you sure about that? I remember his name was Monk..something"

Mitsuhira begun chuckling darkly before Fuuka could answer before throwing a hard punch into a wall next to him, punching a hole through it "You mean to say that you two little brats are after my bounty?"

Fuuka gulped as she stared at the destroyed wall, thinking that taking one of those punches would probably instantly break her bones. Naruto however chuckled even more than Mitsuhira which changed into full blown laughter "Yo-hoho!" he laughed as he drew his sword "Shut your mouth, bounty!" he yelled jumping at him with his sword drawn.

"Idiot!" Fuuka yelled in warning as Mitsuhira sent Naruto flying through another wall out of the bar. Fuuka ran to Naruto to see him up on his feet, ready to fight as Mitsuhira came out through the hole of the wall as well.

The fight had just started and would last for another hour with Mitsuhira almost toying with them. Naruto and Fuuka tried everything they knew, but they refused to work together. It wasn't until the end where Fuuka told Naruto they must work together that things turned to their favour. Fuuka launched a series of attacks using a kunai as a distraction. Back then she was still not very confident in her sword skills. She managed to distract Mitsuhira enough for Naruto to come in to end the fight with his most deadliest technique **"Ittoryu Iai: Shi Shi Sonson"**.

Just like so many times before Naruto's opponent had been cut in half from shoulder down to his feet, laying dead before him and Fuuka. Naruto cut of Mitsuhira's head and sealed it into a scroll before they headed back to the "Village of Bounties".

* * *

On their way back both Naruto and Fuuka agreed that a temporary partnership would be good for the both of them. They started working together for every job, becoming closer and closer until they could call each other best friends. After working with each other for about four months, Naruto had learned a lot about Fuuka, except that she is a girl of course. She had a rather tragic history. Her parents and most of the villagers in her home village had been killed before her eyes by a group of missing nin and badits when she was only seven years old.

This had made Fuuka hate criminals so much that she would do anything to get a chance to get to that particular group of criminals that attacked her village. This hatred of the criminals started changing Fuuka more and more. Soon she only wanted more power, to make sure she was never as powerless as she had been when her village was attacked. She started taking on jobs in secret from Naruto. These jobs were shady jobs that was not listed in Jin's bar. These jobs had her work for a criminal or a greedy businessman where the ones she fought were official nin or just regular civilians.

Naruto started hearing rumours of this but wouldn't believe it until he saw it himself. He saw Fuuka kill off a man who was considered a leader of a small village. He was a father of four children and happily married. A very respected and well liked person in his village. But he was in the way of none other than Gato and his plans for this area. Naruto had followed her to see just who she was working for, which had him witness her getting paid by Gato and receiving more jobs.

Once Gato had left, Naruto had confronted Fuuka who panicked when she saw Naruto jump down from a tree to stand before her.

"Senju!?" she yelled "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Fuuka, I followed you.. I saw it all" Naruto spoke in a low tone "You killed an innocent man.. Working for an imp" he continued.

"Have you been spying on me?" Fuuka glared back at Naruto "What I do on my own is none of your business, Senju!"

"Careful, Fuuka" Naruto spoke in a warning tone, both he and Fuuka knew that out of the two of them, Naruto was the strongest "Don't make me any angrier"

Fuuka snorted at that "You don't get it, Senju. I don't care what the missions are that I have to take on, as long as it helps me get stronger and get closer to get my revenge on the ones that killed my parents!" She yelled the last part.

Naruto looked furious as she finished talking, he put his hand on the sheath of his swordsmanship

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked with a straight face, no fear or surprise in her voice.

Naruto stared at her one last time as he turned around "Don't show yourself to me ever again, Fuuka" he said before walking off, cutting all ties with his former partner and best friend that he had worked together with for several months. He didn't have it in him to kill her or "him" as Naruto still thought she was a guy. Naruto didn't notice as Fuuka stared at his leaving form with tears in here eyes "That's my line, you fucking idiot!" she yelled before running the opposite direction. The next time they met was two years later when Naruto saved Sakura from Fuuka.

That same night Naruto headed towards what would be his favorite place in the whole world. Here he would spend countless of nights the coming year, partying, drinking and peeking at a certain big breasted blonde and her apprentice. It was also this night that he met Jiraiya for the first time and stole the toad summoning contract for him, after Jiraiya had gotten Naruto caught peeking on Tsunade.

Now he found himself with a whole new set of problems, the biggest being trying to keep Jiraiya away from him. Jiraiya kept following him wherever he went yelling nonsense about becoming his student and returning to Konoha. Naruto hated Ero-sennin, he made him look bad in front of the Senju hime after all. Therefore he would always refuse it before trying to get away while Jiraiya stopped him. This always resulted in them fighting, brutal fights that looked more like two jounin's trying to kill each other than a fifty year old god father fighting his now twelve year old god son.

Most of the times Jiraiya would win without to much trrouble, capture him and take him with him. But even though he had toads sit on top of him or had tied him to a post with a rope, Naruto always managed to escape somehow. And that was mainly thanks to the toads. They simply liked Naruto better than Jiraiya, so they would help him escape.

But this was just the start of Naruto's journey as a bounty hunter. The last year before returning to Konoha was when he really starting to make a name of himself as the bounty hunter Senju.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	82. Chapter 82

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 82 - Senju Chronicles Chapter 3

* * *

About a month had passed since Naruto had run into Jiraiya for the first time and become a toad summoner. He was now back in the Village of Bounties looking over the board with the list of missing nin. Jin was standing next to him.

"Senju-san something happened a few weeks back that concerns you"

Naruto stared at Senju with a raised eyebrow which Jin took as a sign to keep talking "Or at least I think it was about you, your real name is Naruto, am I right?" Jin already knew that his real name was Uzumaki Naruto due to who it was that visited him.

"Yes" Naruto answered simply.

Jin nodded before explaining "Three weeks ago three of Konoha's most well known jounin visited this village asking about you. They even came to me asking questions, showing us a picture of you. They wanted to know if anyone had seen you in the village or had any information on your whereabouts"

"I see" Naruto said in a bored tone "Don't worry about it Jin-san, I have no problems with Konoha"

Jin adjusted his glasses as he stared at Naruto with unease "Naruto like I told you it wasn't just three random Konoha nin here, it was Sarutobi Asuma, Maito Gai and Hatake Kakashi, those three are the best Konoha has to offer other than the sannin"

Naruto didn't understand much of what Jin told him other than that they were strong. He flipped open a bingo book which had official Konoha nin listed in it. He opened Gai's page first reading the information "Maito Gai.. impressive" he spoke in quiet tone as Jin took a peek from behind him at what he was reading.

"They have bounties? Where did you get that bingo book Naruto?" Jin asked.

"I took it from a dead man" Naruto said with an evil chuckle. Jin understood what he meant, he had taken it from a missing nin that he had killed.

When Naruto got to Asuma's page he tilted his head and stared at him in confusion "Saru?" (monkey) he mumbled. Jin snickered at that while Naruto moved on to Kakashi's page.

Hatake Kakashi the copycat ninja who can use over a thousand techniques. Posses the bloodline of the Uchiha clan, Sharingan. As Naruto read the last part he closed the bingo book with an angry look on his face "Hawaraki Makashi, In the name of Senju I swear I will kill you" he spoke in a quiet tone.

Jin backed away from Naruto in slight fear "Calm down Senju-san.."

"An Uchiha" Naruto spat as he grabbed three posters with information on missing nin from the board before making it out of the small Café "They are our natural enemies.." he whispered before closing the door behind him. Jin was face palming after Naruto left, thinking it might have been a mistake to tell Naruto about the Konoha nins visit. Now he would have to worry about Naruto going after one of Konoha's finest jounins. And it had been over a month since he last saw Fuuka.

* * *

After defeating three different jounin's at three different locations Naruto had to get to a place he had never visited before. While he had been to the wind country many times where he always got lost due to his bad sense of direction combined with sand storms, he had never visited the ninja village that belonged to that country. The sand village was one of the five great ninja villages located in that wind country which was huge, mostly consisting of deserts. It could be hard for someone who knew their way to find the sand village due to the sand storms so needless to say, Naruto struggled getting there.

After entering Wind country it took him a month to get to the Sand village. All of the food and drinks he had stored in his storage scrolls was gone a few days before reaching the village. So when Naruto finally got there he was both exhausted and starving. But he wouldn't let that get in the way of his duty.

As he reached one of the entrances to the villages which was guarded by a few gate guards he nodded towards them in greeting before mumbling "I have.. brought.. the bounties"

"Huh? Speak up kid" One of the gate guards said in annoyance.

Naruto glared at him with a twitching eyebrow "I said!" he said in almost a yell "I have brought the bounties!" before throwing the three posters with three different sand jounin at the gate guard he talked too.

The gate guard stared at the posters in surprise before turning towards his colleague "If this is true, then Kazekage-sama should hear about this" the other gate guard nodded before approaching Naruto "Let me take you to our leader, the Kazekage"

"Move with haste, sandman" Naruto said with an irritated frown "I need my rest"

The gate guard then brought Naruto to the Kazekage's tower. There he told Naruto to sit down and wait until he was called for in a waiting room near the Kazekage's office. After just a few minutes of waiting Naruto saw a person maybe on or two years older than himself that came out of the door of the Kazekage's office. The person had sandy blonde hair gathered into four almost spiky pigtails. The person who was obviously a she, wore an outfit of mostly light purple and carried a rather large fan in one of her hands. In the other she carried ice cream.

When Naruto saw this person he was first trying to figure out what kind of creature it was standing before him. After giving up on that his focus was on the treat in her hand. Even though Naruto didn't like sweets he sure wouldn't mind some ice cream right about now.

He drooled as he stared at the ice cream which had the girl giggle at him. Before she could ask who he was, the Kazekage's, whose name is Rasa, Secretary spoke loudly "Kazekage-sama, there is a boy here who supposedly has defeated three of our missing nin"

"Send him in" came Rasa's quiet and monotone voice.

"The Kazekage will see you now" The secretary spoke to Naruto who nodded, but his attention was still upon the ice cream in Temari's hand "Where did you get that?" he asked the girl who smiled "My dad gave it to me"

Naruto was walking towards the Kazekage's office but his head was still turned towards Temari as he walked with his upper body leaning backwards "And who is this dad of yours?" the way Naruto asked it, it almost sounded as if he didn't believe that she had a father.

Temari blinked at him as she stared at him in confusion "My father is the Kazekage"

"I see" Naruto said as he dragged himself into the Kazekage's office, closing the door behind him. That was Temari's first and only meeting with Naruto who she would come to idolize in the upcoming years as he became more and more famous as the bounty hunter Senju.

When Naruto entered the office he was a little overwhelmed by how big it was, though it had very little furniture in it. In the middle of the empty space, Rasa had his desk at which he sat behind on a rather comfortable chair. Rasa nodded towards a smaller chair which was placed in front of the desk, motioning for Naruto to sit down. After Naruto sat down and stared at Rasa with a bored and tired expression for about a minute, Rasa asked "What's your name, kid?"

Naruto frowned "What's it to you?" he asked in an accusing manner.

Rasa raised an eyebrow as he studied the young blonde boy who only seemed to wear dark blue clothes. "How rude of me, I'm Sabaku no Rasa" (AN: Rasa of the Desert, I assume that's his name since all three sand siblings shares that name. And as far as I know, Rasa is their father)

Naruto hummed as he looked around the office, as if he searched for something "Where is that.. Ice cream that you possess?" Naruto asked.

Rasa snorted as he almost bursted out in laughter "Do you want one?"

Naruto simply nodded "I'll take three of them" which had Rasa sweat drop before saying "Wait here for a minute" he then disappeared using a sand shunshin. When Rasa returned about two minutes later, he came with a huge ice cream cone filled with different kinds of ice cream.

"I got you a big one instead of three" Rasa said with a chuckle as he handed it over to Naruto who stared at Rasa for a second before devouring the ice cream in his hands in a few seconds. He burped as Rasa stared at him wide eyed, a little terrified before Naruto asked "Do you have any sake?"

Rasa shook his head, visibly annoyed by Naruto's antics now "I don't drink.." which had Naruto wave him off with a snort "Meeh.."

Rasa began tapping his foot on the floor in annoyance with a tic mark on his forehead "So.. how can I help you.." he stared at Naruto trying to get him to tell his name again.

"Senju" Naruto spoke with a grin.

"Senju?" Rasa asked with curiosity.

Naruto nodded "It's my name" he then walked a few steps to get up to Rasa's desk before pulling out three small scrolls from his shirts pocket. He unsealed them to reveal three chopped off heads of three jounin ranked missing nin that used to be working under Rasa's command.

Rasa held his nose as he was directly invaded by the terrible smell of the cut of heads "Did you do this?" he asked.

Naruto nodded "Senju.." he began slowly as Rasa listened intently, Naruto's expression changed into a wider smile "Is a good boy, ttebayo!"

Rasa begun laughing, something he wasn't used to doing so it sounded almost as if he was grunting or coughing. He then wrote down something on a small piece of paper. Naruto stared at him with disgust as Rasa pointed towards the door "Find my secretary, the old bag that sent you in here earlier. Give her this" Rasa gave him the note where he had written down how much Naruto would be paid.

"As you say, freak" Naruto said the last part with disgust before making his way out of Rasa's office. Rasa sat down on his chair again and stared at Naruto with an irritated scowl before reaching into a drawer. There he found a paper which had been sent to him from Konoha about a year back. It was a picture of Naruto and a little information about him, some things such as Naruto being a Jinchüriki was not on it. It was sent to him so Suna could help in the search of Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto huh?" he spoke to himself as he stared at the picture of a younger Naruto wearing a white t-shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on it and a pair of black shorts, smiling at the camera. Rasa was no idiot, he could pretty much make out just who Naruto was by his name and appearance. But at the same time, he didn't feel that he had to interfere with Naruto's work as a bounty hunter, especially if he would continue to bring him heads of missing nin formerly of sand. He would keep Naruto's visit to Suna and any other future visits to this village a secret.

After Naruto got his payment he visited the liquor store, bought enough to last him for at least a few months. Some of it he drank in an alley next to the liquor store before passing out, getting some rest after his long travels. The next morning he bought food to last him for a while as well and a little more alcohol just to be safe. Then he set off for a new adventure. This time Naruto would do something which wouldn't give him any pay, or at least he wouldn't be taking any pay for it. This was all about honour, honour as a Senju. Naruto's next target was after all an official nin.

As soon as Naruto got out of the gates he shivered imagining another month stuck in this horrible desert. That gave him an idea, he remembered seeing Ero-sennin summoning toads, or frogs as Naruto calls them, that was about as large as Ero-sennin himself. He figured if he used a lot of chakra then maybe he could summon a large frog himself.

He bit his thumb before saying the name of the technique "Ninpo: Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" (Ninja Art: Summoning Technique) he slammed his hand down on the ground as smoke started covering a huge area in front of him. What he had summoned must have been big, he thought. And for once, Naruto was right.

Standing in front of him was a toad as a large as a building, a lot bigger than Naruto had wanted to summon. He carried two large spiked iron clubs on his back.

"Forgive me.. I may be a bit clumsy" the toad spoke as Naruto stared at the toad with a large grin. The gate guards and some of the villagers in suna that was close by was staring at the toad with dropped jaws.

"Hey frog!" Naruto yelled "Can you take me back to fire country, dattebayo!?"

"Hmm..." Gamaken turned to Naruto slowly staring at him 'So this is Minato's brat?' he thought. He and the other toads had been told about their new summoner as soon as he had signed the contract. They were told by none other than Shima, the female elder toad who was the only toad Naruto had met, which had not been summoned by Jiraiya.

* * *

**Flashback – Two weeks after Naruto stole the toad summoning contract**

After Naruto had lost Jiraiya he had made his way back to Tanzaki Gai. He wanted to see if he could find "Tsu-hime" there again, she was his prize after all. Naruto had figured out that the two men with the large testicles on their chests were in fact women, one of which was Tsunade Senju.

He found her in a similar place as the first time as Tsunade and Shizune bathed in a hotspring. His nostrils flared as she smiled dumbly with a perverted grin, sitting high up in a tree peeking at them. That dumb smile changed into a surprised expression as he yelled out "Wheee" as something had smacked him with a flyswatter in the back of his head.

"You scoundrel!" Naruto heard an old voice yelled at him as he searched around for the culprit. Once he finally saw the small old looking female toad, his eyebrows started to twitch "Why did you do that, you damn frog!?" he yelled. By now both Tsunade and Shizune had heard them. They had covered their selves in towels before making their way towards the three Naruto sat in. They stood under it, Tsunade glaring up at Naruto with a clenched fist while Shizune seemed to chuckle at the whole situation.

"Dont curse" Shima began calmly before her eyes widened "Get down there and apologize, you lousy pervert!" Shima yelled before swatting him again, this time on his back, hard enough to send him flying down. Naruto landed standing on his feet, he this a quick flip to get back on his feet before bowing "The pleasure is mine, Tsu-hime" he said.

"Huh?" Tsunade responded with tic mark on her forehead "Didn't you get enough of a beating last time, you perverted brat!"

"Yes" Naruto said standing up to face Tsunade "You don't have to impress me any further, hime" he winked at her suggestively. Next thing he knows he has a fist coming right at him, only for it to be held back by Shima who stopped it with her flyswatter.

"Tsunade-chan, leave him to me"

Tsunade stared at Shima in surprise for a moment "Shima-sama?" she had fought along side this old toad a few times back when she was in a team with Jiraiya and Orochimaru. She then smiled before making it back to the hot springs, knowing that Naruto would be in good hands with Shima seeing after him.

"Damnit" Naruto whined receiving another hard slap in the back of his head which had him snap his head towards Shima "Can you stop that, dattebayo!?"

It looked as if Shima was scrunching her nose before she spoke "Loud, just like your mother" she said before walking slowly next to Naruto, getting in front of him "Come" she ordered. Naruto figured he would do as the frog asked, maybe that would make her stop hitting him, as he followed after the old toad with a twitching eyebrow.

"Jiraiya-chan told us about you after you signed the contract with us toads" Shima began talking as she lead Naruto to another hotsprings.

"Jiraah what?" Naruto asked, not remembering ever meeting a person with that name.

Shima chuckled "The old pervert"

Naruto frowned when he heard that "There are many old perverts out there, old frog"

Shima ignored the old comment, but she would remind Naruto later not to call her that before saying "He's an old man with long white hair living his life like an old perverted sage. You can just call him Ero-sennin from now on"

Naruto hummed before speaking "I don't remember meeting this Ero-sennin"

"That's not important.. but if you do meet him again, remember that his name is Ero-sennin" Shima continued. Naruto nodded "Ero-sennin, yes yes"

Shima then entered the hot prings with Naruto following her. She made her presence known as she jumped up on the counter and threw enough money to pay for them both. She then took Naruto to a small bath where she introduced Naruto to soap.

"Where the hell are you touching?" Naruto yelled as Shima was sitting on top of his head pulling on his ears "We have to make sure to clean behind your ears, Naruto!" she yelled back. After the bath Naruto was in for another surprise as four large plastic bags appeared in a puff of smoke. Shima picked up a pair of underwear which was in one of the bags "I got you some new clothes". The underwear all had different colors but other than thay they all looked the same, boxer shorts with small toads on them.

She then opened another bag showing that it was filled with socks of different colors. In the next two bags she had ten blue shirts and ten blue pants which she showed him "I heard you liked blue"

Naruto didn't answer instead he stared at her in confusion wondering why she was giving him free stuff.

"So Naruto, now that I have brought you all this, don't you have anything to tell me?" Shima asked with a kind smile.

Naruto nodded "I will repay you some day, old frog" he said with a light bow.

Shima's eyebrows twitched "Just say thanks, Naruto-chan!"

"Oh" Naruto responded as he smiled at the frog "Thanks, Shima-baa!" he said cheerfully which hada Shima nod in approval.

"I will bring you more clothes next time, don't do anything stupid until then because if you do, I will find out about it!" Shima spoke loudly.

"Next time?" Naruto whined which had Shima smack him one last time with the fly swatter on the back of his head before disappearing in a puff of smoke, leaving a pouting Naruto mumbling about evil frogs.

**End flashback**

* * *

Naruto would later get a visit from Shima at least once every six months. She always brought him new clothes, food and scolded him. Naruto just thought of her as his grandmother.

Gamaken who had just been asked to take Naruto to fire country studied the small boy in front of him "What's in it for me?" he asked.

Naruto crossed his arms above his chest and closed his eyes "What do you want?"

"I may be a bit ungraceful but I do like myself some sake" Gamaken answered.

Naruto grinned, it seemed he was right in buying more alcohol this morning. He unsealed one of his many scrolls containing sake before the toad "Take as much as you want, frog!" he yelled "Just get me out of this place"

Gamaken roared in laughter "Right away, Naruto-boy!" That was how Naruto met Gamaken for the first time. Gamaken took Naruto back to Fire Country so he could begin his search for his next target. Hatake Kakashi or the Fake Uchiha as Naruto called him.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	83. Chapter 83

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 83 - Senju Chronicles Chapter 4

* * *

"So you're little Naruto-chan?" a small green and old toad with white hair and a white beard asked Naruto. Naruto was talking to Shima's husband, the other elder toad, Fukasaku.

"Chan?" Naruto asked with a frown before yelling "It's Senju, you old frog!"

Fukasaku jumped from his spot and hit Naruto on top of his head with a stick that appeared out of nowhere "Disrespectful youngster!"

They were in the toad village where all the ninja toads that could be summoned lived. Naruto had been reversed summoned here by Fukasaku after Gamaken had requested it. It was time for Naruto to learn how to summon the toads that he wanted to summon or how to summon several toads at once. This was decided after Naruto had tried to summon Gamaken daily but ended up summoning Gamabunta and Gamahiro instead.

It was also to help Naruto to find his next target easier. Gamaken had told Naruto that smaller toads were great scouts that could him in his searches during missions and summoning a large number of them would take less chakra than summoning a large toad like himself or Gamabunta.

"You?" Fukasaku said with a frown staring at Naruto who was holding his head in pain "Minato's brat? Don't make me laugh!"

"Damn old frogs!" Naruto whined "Why do you keep hitting me, what did I do to you!?"

Naruto got another hard hit on the head by Fukasaku's stick "It's Fukasaku-sama! And we are toads not frogs" Naruto snorted as he stared to the side with a pout "You brought this up on yourself when you decided to grow up as a perverted alcoholic with no manners" Fukasaku explained as he made his way in front of Naruto forcing him to stare at him.

"And we already have a perverted alcoholic as our summoner, we don't need another one" Fukasaku continued "And considering you are the son of our former summoner, one who we respected very much, we would like to see you grow up to be a gentleman"

"You're talking out of your ass, toad!" Naruto growled as Fukasaku hit in once again "Disrespectful youngster!" he yelled. When Naruto was summoned back to his own world later that night, he had gained several large bumps on his head but also the knowledge on how to summon a certain toad or several toads at once.

* * *

During his stay in the toad village he had also come up with something of a plan on how to deal with Kakashi. First he had to change his clothes, hair colour and make sure to cover at least half of his face to make sure he hid his whisker like birth marks. Then all he needed to do was to find Kakashi somewhere outside of Konoha, preferably alone so there would be no witnesses. Then he would cut him up and send him back to his old home in pieces.

After leaving the toad village Naruto headed back to the Village of Bounties. There he bought hair spray to temporarily change his hair colour, a face mask similar to the ones Kakashi wore and full set of new clothes. He had bought a pair of black trousers, black boots, a white buttoned shirt, and a green haramaki. (AN: Think Roronoa Zoro's outfit before the time skip)

But it would take a while before Naruto could find use of these clothes. That was because he choose to stay in the Village of Bounties for another week before setting off. He spent the week getting drunk, chasing wenches in bars, demanding to see their panties and if they didn't comply he would smack them on their butts. He also brawled with other drunkards and participated in every single drinking competition that was held in the various bars he visited. He just spent the week like any twelve year old boy would..

Once he finally did set off to find Kakashi, he ran into the person that would prove to be a constant pain in the ass for Naruto, Ero-sennin. But this was just his second meeting with Jiraiya and he didn't remember much of him from their first meeting as he choose to prioritize remembering the image of a naked Tsunade and Shizune instead. Though when Jiraiya stood in front of him with a twitching eyebrow saying "There you are, brat" Naruto thought that he might have seen this person before.

"You speak as if we have met before, old man" Naruto began as he studied Jiraiya with a scowl "Who are you?" he asked slowly.

"Don't play dumb, brat!" Jiraiya yelled as he stomped towards Naruto comically "I didn't give you permission to sign the toad contract!" he said as he was about to smack Naruto on top of his head only to be met with the tip of Naruto's sword to his neck.

Naruto chuckled darkly as he whispered "Senju.." which had Jiraiya raise an eyebrow at him, not at all affected by Naruto's attempt to intimidate him. Jiraiya grabbed the sword with a finger on each side of the metal holding it in place. Naruto tried to move it but found it impossible. Jiraiya roared in laughter as Naruto began struggling using all of his strength to try to pull back to the sword without it moving an inch.

"See! That's why you should become my student. The student of the gallant Jiraiya-sama!" Jiraiya spoke in between laughter. Naruto ignored what Jiraiya said in favour of glaring at him as he still tried to get his sword loose from Jiraiya's grip "Release my sword at once!" he yelled.

"Okay.." Jiraiya said in a bored tone as he let go, which had Naruto who pulled with all of his might shoot backwards landing on his back forcefully. Naruto stood up and began walking again, ignoring the old man hoping that it would make him lose interest and get away from me.

"Where you going?" Jiraiya asked as he followed Naruto a few meters behind him.

"To kill a man" Naruto said with an evil chuckle.

"Ehh?" Jiraiya exclaimed in surprise "Kill who?"

Naruto stopped walking and turned around to look at Jiraiya with a smile "If you are a ninja you might have heard of him after all he's a famous Konoha jounin. He is a man named Karatakaka Matatachi"

"Nani?" Jiraiya asked with a sweat drop "Could you repeat that name again?"

"I said his name is Tatake Hakashu"

"No" Jiraiya spoke quickly "You changed the name, try again"

Naruto's eyebrows started twitching as he clenched his fist in anger "His name is not important, what is important is that he's a dead man, dattebayo!"

Jiraiya sighed as he walked up closer to Naruto "I understand, but what has this man done to have made the great bounty hunter 'Senju' come after his head?"

Naruto turned around and began walking while scowling "He's an Uchiha, as a Senju it's my duty to see that he dies" he explained.

'An Uchiha?' Jiraiya thought in confusion. Last he heard the whole clan had been wiped out by Uchiha Itachi except his younger brother Sasuke. And Sasuke wasn't old enough to have graduated the academy yet, never mind being a jounin. This had Jiraiya interested in just what person Naruto was going after.

"Hey Naruto"

"Ngh" Naruto responded uninterested.

"Do you mind if I come with you? Just to watch, I wont interfere with your fight"

Naruto sighed "If it pleases you..." he began staring at Jiraiya, after staring at him for a while trying to get Jiraiya to introduce himself he asked "Your name?". The only reason Naruto accepted this was because he knew that the old man had to be incredibly strong. A strong ninja most likely, who may be able to teach him more ninjutsu, a skill he lacked in.

Jiraiya shined up as a he smiled, doing a little dance "Why thank you for asking!" Naruto stared at him with disgust as Jiraiya jumped on on leg in front of him, throwing a smoke bomb on the ground

"I'm the toad sage hailing from Mount Myouboku, the man on every woman's mind, the handsome and gallant; Jiraiya-sama..." Jiraiya's head spun around unnaturally as he ended his introduction "Ta!"

Naruto just stood staring at him for what had to be a full minute as Jiraiya began couching into his hand "Aren't you impressed?"

"Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow ignoring Jiraiya's question.

Jiraiya face faulted at that "What kind of dumb nickname is that?!" he yelled.

"You said toad sage, yes?" Naruto asked which had Jiraiya nod "That's me" pointing at himself giving Naruto a wide smile.

"Yes" Naruto said dragging out the word "The old frog, shima-baa, told me to call you Ero-sennin. She also told me that you're an old pervert"

"Shima-baa did?" Jiraiya asked with a sweat drop before smiling "You're wrong about me being a pervert, kid!"

"It was what I was told.." Naruto began only for Jiraiya to stick his head close to Naruto's and shout "I'm a super pervert!"

Naruto grabbed the sheath of his sword in anger **"Ittoryu!"** he spoke as Jiraiya held up his hands "Hey hey, let's go after that damn Uchiha"

Naruto hummed as he stared at Jiraiya suspiciously.

"Right? Let's go kill an Uchiha!" Jiraiya tried again.

Naruto removed the hand from his sword and turned to begin walking again "Very well.."

Jiraiya shook his head in disbelief before following after his godson in his search for this mystery Uchiha. They walked slowly on dirt roads in the forest, drinking beer and sake was they slowly walked towards the direction of Kumo

"Where the hell all we going, brat?" a drunk Jiraiya asked.

"Wherever my nose points too" Naruto answered simply opening another large barrel of sake.

Jiraiya shook his head "Sounds like a plan"

The next day, early in the morning they had reached the Ocean north of Kumo. Jiraiya was now sick of Naruto's plan to just head straight ahead and hope for the best.

"What the hell brat?" Jiraiya said in a questioning manner "Where the hell are we going?"

Naruto chuckled "I don't know about you, Ero-sennin, but I'm probably celebrating the death of an Uchiha just about now"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Naruto's chuckles changed into full blown laughter "I never thought a clone could last this long even if I used more chakra than usual while creating it" Jiraiya's eyes widened 'So that's why hes been treating me all night, get me drunk and lose my focus'

Naruto flipped Jiraiya off "The next time I see you, you old pervert, I'll have your head!" before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Jiraiya huffed, in both anger an embarrassment, the kid got him good this time.

* * *

_Meanwhile with the real Naruto_

He had dressed up in his new outfit with the face mask covering the lower part of his face. He had sprayed on the hair spray, a green colour to match his new clothes. He was pretty close to Konoha, a couple of kilometres away, circling around the village trying to find the "Uchiha". He spent weeks camping outside Konoha trying to find the guy. But Naruto soon find out that if Hatake Kakashi didn't wanted to be find then he wouldn't be find.

He did have one interesting run in with three female jounin who returned from a mission however. It was Kurenai, Anko and Yugao who literally jumped into Naruto. Kurenai and Anko was carrying an injured Yugao, rushing back to the village when they collided with Naruto who sat on a branch in a tree, looking for the Uchiha. They all fell down on the ground, Kurenai did manage to keep Yugao from taking any more damage from the fall as she landed on her back holding Yugao in front of her.

"My apologies" Kurenai said as she stood up with Yugao in her arms, that was when Naruto saw Yugao's wounds for the first time. She had a large cut on her stomach and a smaller cut on her cheek on her left side of her face.

"Stupid brat, look where you're going" Anko yelled as she brushed off her trench coat that had gotten dirty.

Naruto frowned at her "That's my line, wench!" he spoke loudly.

"What was that, gaki!?" Anko said in a dangerous tone.

Kurenai sighed "I don't want to be rude, but we have to get going, our teammate needs treatment"

Anko was glaring at the now green haired boy but held herself back from attacking him as she knew Kurenai was right.

"Onna" Naruto said in a quiet tone, staring at Kurenai.

"Um, yes?" Kurenai spoke a little irritated with how he had addressed her. Naruto didn't say anything, instead he walked up to her and place a finger close to the cut of Yugao's stomach. He was inspecting the wound. While he did so, he unknowingly to himself, started healing her with his Senju chakra. 'This was done by an amateur' Naruto thought as he shook his head 'I would have killed her in a single slash'

"What are you?" Kurenai began to ask when Naruto turned and walked away.

"Kurenai, look!" Anko said pointing at Yugao's stomach. Kurenai to look to see what Anko was yelling about and that was when she noticed that both the wound on her stomach and her face had completely healed without leaving any scars. They then stared at Naruto who was about fifty meters away from them now, riding on Gamaken, or what they saw as a huge toad that only Jiraiya should be able to summon.

"What's your name, gaki!?" Anko yelled as loud as she could.

"Senju!" Naruto yelled back at her with a wide grin "Yo-hohoho!" he laughed as he rode on Gamaken's head all the way back to the village of bounties. All of these events helped Naruto get his name out there as the bounty hunter Senju. But it was also his visits to many different bars and various villages that helped spread his name. Most of his enemies was not alive to tell anyone about him.

* * *

"Dad when I grow up I want to be just like the bounty hunter Senju!"

"No you don't.."

"He's so cool, a master swordsman who fights evil and saves everyone in need!"

"That's not all he does.."

"What dad? What else does he do?"

A thirty year old man stared down at his six year old daughter as his wife came into the room. He them remembered the time he had run into Senju, a few months back in the village only bar. He and his wife was celebrating along with the rest of the village as Senju had defeated a criminal group that had terrorized their village for years. During the party Senju about one or twenty beers to much to drink. He had asked every single lady, no matter what age, if they could show him his panties. Most of them, including his wife had let him see them. The ones that didn't had gotten a hard slap on the ass. And just to make sure no one felt left out, Naruto had spanked the ones that showed him their panties as well. He had then left the party with a loud "Yo-hoho" laugh since his work was done.

"Are you talking about Senju-kun?" His wife asked with hearts in her eyes "Let me tell the story again!" she continued as her daughter ran up to her mother eagerly wanting to hear more about her idol.

The man raised his hand which he clenched into a fist "Damn you, Senju!" he mumbled in anger.

Naruto made many allies but even more enemies during his adventures. One could only wonder what would have become of Naruto if he had not returned to Konoha.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	84. Chapter 84

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 84

* * *

It was two days after the day that Naruto had passed out after his fight against Konan where he had lost control of himself. Naruto had slept in a hospital room in Konoha without waking up ever since his squad brought him back. Anko had brought both Konan and Fü back to Konoha as well. She brought Fü to make sure she would get a healthy recovery under either Tsunade's or Shizune's care. Her life was never in danger thanks to Tayuya who did her best to heal Fü out in the field with the little medical ninjutsu she possessed.

Konan was brought back for obvious reasons, she was a criminal that was taken in for questioning and to get sentenced. The first day she was treated for her wounds as well, enough to keep her alive and well enough to be question the upcoming day. Normally she would have been questioned by Morino Ibiki but once Jiraiya heard of who the Akatsuki member was that had been captured, he had demanded to let him see her first. It was no mistake, once he saw her sleeping in a temporary jail cell located in the hospital, that she was the same Konan he had cared for and trained many years ago.

After confirming that this was the Konan he knew, he asked to be the one doing the interrogations. And that seem to have been the correct choice because when Konan saw him she broke down and told him everything. Konan knew that her life was forfeit, she was remorseful for what had happened to Fü and while she rested in her jail cell she had even started questioning if what they, the Akatsuki was doing was right.

Jiraiya were told all the things he already knew such as how the Akatsuki worked in a team of two, what they are after and that the whole organization is made up of A or S ranked criminals. But there were a lot of things about the akatsuki that Konan told Jiraiya that was new to him. Such as how it was created by herself, Yahiko and Nagato. The name of all the current and former Akatsuki members. The fact that Itachi had left Akatsuki recently and that there is another Uchiha calling himself Madara, working in the background as the real leader of the Akatsuki.

It was afternoon when Naruto woke up. Jiraiya was still questioning Konan. He wanted to do everything he could to find a way to make this bad situation better. The possibility of having Konan as an ally to Konoha was also something that had crossed his mind. She was a ninja whose skill rivaled the five kage's and she knew everything there was to know about the Akatsuki. To have her swear loyalty to Konoha and have Tsunade pardon her would be Jiraiya's dream scenario. But then again, it wasn't his decision to make.

The first thing Naruto saw as he woke up was Kurenai. She was sitting next to his hospital bed on a chair, resting her head on the mattress. Naruto put his left hand on her cheek and caressed her gently, something she seemed to like as she mumbled "Naruto" and smiled in her sleep.

Naruto stared out the window as he sat in his bed with his woman by his side, staring at the Hokage monument.

'What happened, Kurama?' He asked inwardly, knowing somewhat what he would hear. It was not the first time he had lost control like that after all, and the other times Kurama was able to see everything through his eyes. Kurama would then re-tell everything that had happened to Naruto.

 **'You lost it again'** Kurama answered 'But at least you got the job done and no allies got hurt this time'

'What happened to the girl?'

**'She is fine as far as I know, your squad reached the location of your fight against the Akatsuki woman soon after the fight was decided'**

'I see.. What of the Akatsuki? What happened to her?' Naruto asked.

**'You or whatever beast you became, defeated her in a long drawn out battle. When your squad arrived at the place she was already weakened enough that she was unable to fight. I assume she is a prisoner of Konoha by now just like I am'**

Naruto snorted at the last thing Kurama said before replying 'Thanks.. What do I owe you? He asked knowing the answer.

 **'Tits'** Kurama replied.

Naruto shook his head at that, expecting such as answer, then he turned to stare at Kurenai 'That could be accomplished'

 **'No!'** Kurama whined loudly **'Not her, I want to see a new pair of hooters'** he sounded like a child asking his parent to buy him a treat the way he whined. Naruto responded in kind, whining the same way **'But I want the onna!'**

 **'Sheesh!'** Kurama sneered at him **'I'm not saying you have to go find a new pair of melons tonight, but sometime soon!'**

'I may have someone in mind..' Naruto began only to get Kurama to interrupt him with a yell **'And not Kushina, motherfucker. It makes me sick how far you done fell'** as Kushina had been Kurama's previous host he thought of her the same way as she thought of Naruto. A little annoying brat. An annoying brat that he came to care for somewhat after being sealed in her for such a long time. Seeing Naruto being all lovely-dove-like and even worse, having sex with her, made him sick. But not for the obvious reason.

'Whats wrong with mother?' Naruto asked in confusion 'And it's not her that I have in mind, it will be a surprise, for you and a couple of bullies'

 **'I'll be eagerly waiting, Naruto'** Kurama spoke with a smirk.

'I know you will, perverted fox' Naruto responded, he then leaned towards Kurenai to place a quick kiss on her forehead. That seemed to have woken her up as she blinked before staring at Naruto "Naruto? You're awake?"

Naruto nodded "Does that surprise you?" he asked.

Kurenai stood up with a tic mark on her forehead, crossing her arms above her chest "You were out for two days straight, do you know how worried I have been?"

"Two days?" Naruto said as he stood up in surprise "I have missed ten meals!" he yelled out in anger after having done some quick calculations "And fifty liters of sake!"

He turned to towards Kurenai and grabbed her hand "Hey onna! Let me treat you to dinner"

"Sure" Kurenai said as she let Naruto drag her out of the hospital "But after we have taken a shower"

Naruto grinned "I like the way you think"

* * *

_Later that evening_

After spending spending some quality time with his woman for a few hours, Naruto headed towards Tsunade's office in the Hokage tower. He wanted to give his report on the mission as well for Tsunade to fill him in on what had happened the days he spent in the hospital. Inside the building, in a hallway, he ran into Hiruzen who seemed to be heading the same way. Naruto walked up to Hiruzen with a twitch in his eyebrow as he stared at the old monkey walking with small, slow steps ahead of him.

"Not so fast, old monkey, you might pull a muscle"

Hiruzen turned to stare at Naruto with a sarcastic laugh "Ha..ha..ha" Naruto stopped in front of Hiruzen and stared at him with a raised eye brow "Good thing you're awake, though. A lot is going on right now"

"Oh?" Naruto responded as they began walking again towards Tsunade's office "Why don't you tell me what's going on then"

"Come with me to the Hokage's office and I'll tell you all about it together along with the Hokage"

Naruto nodded slowly then he chuckled "I have only been out two days but it feels like I have been gone for years"

Hiruzen snorted at that "You're sounding like an old man.."

"Huh?" Naruto threw his face close to Hiruzen's staring at him with a mean look on his face.

"You wanna go, shitty brat?" Hiruzen said holding up a fist in anger.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Tsunade and Shizune_

Tsunade and Shizune are in Tsunade's office. Tsunade is going through some paperwork which had been brought to her by Shizune, who never seemed to stop bringing her paperwork.

"I heard Naruto-kun woke up, isn't that nice?" Shizune said with a smile, she enjoyed watching Tsunade suffer as she went through the paperwork.

Tsunade frowned as she answered "It is, but I heard he was seen leaving with Kurenai.."

Shizune giggled "Jealous?" she asked.

Tsunade snorted "What about you? You liked him before I did"

Shizune kept smiling "Oh, I don't mind him being with others"

Tsunade didn't get a chance to respond to that as Naruto shoot through the now broken door. After him was Hiruzen who jumped at Naruto and hit im in the face three times. Naruto threw Hiruzen behind himself, using his legs to help with the throw. Hiruzen landed on his feet while Naruto stood back up facing Hiruzen.

"Shitty brat!" Hiruzen yelled as he threw another punch.

"Monkey!" Naruto roared in return.

Shizune giggled at what she saw while Tsunade stared at them with a twitching eyebrow. She never understood what was going on between those two. Did they see each other as grandparent and grandchild, or did they just mutually hate each other? Another thing that bothered about those two were the secrets they kept between themselves. She didn't like that they kept important things from her, after all she was the Hokage.

Before Naruto could attempt to cut off a limb or two from her old teacher, Tsunade decided to step in between the two "That's enough, Naruto, Sarutobi-sensei" she held our her hands and pushed them back to keep them away from each other. Naruto and Hiruzen didn't stop trying to hit each other as they struggled to reach with their punches.

Tsunade had finally had enough, she hit them both on the top of their heads with a yell of "Would you two stop it?"

"H-hai.." they said weakly in unison, saluting Tsunade. Seeing her former teacher act that way made her even more irritated.

"What can I help you with?" She asked both of them, she knew somewhat why they both were here however. Hiruzen wanted to discuss the latest news, mainly the ones coming from Jiraiya's interrogation of Konan. Hiruzen was also here to discuss another problem within Konoha. And she figured Naruto was here to take her out on a date to make up for him going directly to Kurenai when he woke up earlier.

"I'm here to discuss the information that has been brought to us as well as what to do with my former advisors and Danzo"

Tsunade nodded, she figured as much. She turned to Naruto and asked "What about you, Naruto-kun?"

Before Naruto could say anything, Hiruzen had asked "Naruto-kun? What happened to brat?"

Naruto grinned as Tsunade chuckled "It wouldn't be right to call someone that big a brat"

"That big?" Hiruzen asked as he stared at Naruto, sure he was slightly taller than the rest in his age group but he was hardly someone you would call big. Jiraiya was a big ass of a man, same could be said about the muscle head A. Naruto was a still a fourteen year old teenager. Then Hiruzen realized something, he turned to Tsunade with an expression of pure disbelief "Noo.." he said dragging out the word.

Tsunade nodded "Yes, I was planning to tell you soon about me and Naruto being lovers since we're getting married in the near future"

"The hell we are" Naruto added quickly before Hiruzen yelled "Tsunade! You're a fifty year old grandma for fucks sake!" Hiruzen had accepted Naruto's relationship with Kurenai, even though she is older than Naruto she is still a young kunoichi who could bring strong children to Konoha. Same could be said about the revived Kushina who is still in her early twenties, he could accept their weird relationship as well for that reason. But Tsunade? No. She was old, there was no point in it since she wouldn't be able to give him children.

Naruto's quick refusal of getting married plus Hiruzen calling her an old grandma had Tsunade raging. She slammed down her chakra enhanced fist into her desk, destroying it in the process as she glared at Hiruzen.

"Tell him Naruto-kun!" She growled.

Naruto nodded, finding it hard not to laugh at the situation, Shizune was forced to place her hand in front of her mouth to hide her smile and giggles.

"Old monkey" Naruto began slowly as he struggled not to laugh "I used the same technique that I revived mother with to make Tsunade young again, her body is the same as it was in her early twenties"

If anyone else had told him this explanation, Hiruzen would have quickly dismissed it. But this was Naruto, the guy who had somehow revived a dead person already, giving someone their youth back shouldn't be impossible then.

"Is this true, Tsunade?" Hiruzen asked, the only thing he got as an answer was Tsunade turning her face away from him with a snort "Hmpf".

Naruto assured him that it was true. He then told them more about the "Ero-Jutsu" as he had named it. It had been pointed out to him by Kurama, who was always paying attention to every detail when Naruto was having sex with one of his women, that his Senju chakra is actively leaving him during sex. They figured it was to make sure that all of his women remained at the same age, their early twenties, for as long as Naruto was sexually active with them. It wasn't to far fetched of a theory since the whole Jutsu was created by the biggest pervert this world had ever seen, Itama Senju.

After Naruto's explanation they moved to another room within the Hokage tower that had couches they could sit on as they discussed the latest news. Naruto was told the information Konan had given them during her talks with Jiraiya, most of it was old news to him. Naruto was told that Fü was perfectly fine and would recover after a few more days of rest in her hospital bed. He was also told that his squad had been a little vary of him, almost scared of him after returning from their mission. This bothered him, but he could understand them somewhat.

The last thing they discussed was something Naruto that made Naruto grin like a mad man. It seemed like he was going to get pay back on more people than just the three bullies that mocked him a few days ago.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	85. Chapter 85

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 85

* * *

_Later that evening.._

Naruto had decided to act on what he liked to call plan B. He had scrapped plan A after coming up with it since he thought it was a bit over the top. What was Naruto hoping to accomplish with his plans? Revenge, payback & satisfaction. It was time Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji knew what it felt like to be mocked.

In plan A, Naruto would would date Kiba's sister, making out and fooling around with her in front of him. He would eat everything eatable in Chouji's house while he forced him to watch. And for Shikamaru, well.. he would accept Shikaku's and Yoshino's offer of a threesome and make sure Shikamaru knew about it. Since Naruto still considered these three friends, he decided to scrap this plan.

So instead he is going with plan B, get the fuckers drunk and laugh at them. Since getting booze was never a problem, all he had to do now was to find them. Naruto naturally headed towards the direction of Ichiraku to search for them there first. While heading there, with a sake bottle in each hand, leaning backwards as he walked, he failed to notice a group of girls across the street that he walked passed.

Ino and Sakura had taken out all the girls close to their age to give the newcomers a full tour of Konoha and more importantly where to shop clothes in Konoha. They had gathered quite a large group as Hinata, Hanabi, Midori, Tayuya and Tenten from Konoha had came along as well. The newcomers or the foreign kunoichi who all is part of the "Piercing Cobra" squad were all there as well, Shigure, Samui, Yugito, Kurotsuchi and Temari. Even Karin was there as Kushina had told her to go with them as soon as she heard of it.

They were all dressed in normal civilian clothing, nothing fancy but still nicer than their regular ninja outfits. Kushina had had a field day dressing up Tayuya who hated things like this but was now wearing a skirt that Kushina had forced her to wear.

Naruto's next course of action was to sneakily get past them, hopefully without them noticing him. He knew what kind of danger it meant to approach girls when they are this many in number. He was used to it due to his squad being only females with him as the sole male. He kept moving almost getting past them but unfortunately for Naruto it didn't take long until they were all staring at him.

Naruto felt as if he was hit by a strong gust of wind as Shigure had moved so fast that no one noticed it before appearing on top of Naruto, standing on his shoulders. Naruto who had yet to pick up on Shigure standing on top of him stared to the side to see the large group of girls. He saw them all staring at him, some noticeably irritated with twitching eyebrows, some of them waved and smiled while Hanabi stared at him with hearts for eyes. Samui was running straight at him.

Naruto thought they all looked good in their civilian clothing but at the same time he knew that staying to long with this group of baka-onna's would only spell trouble. So he kept walking without a word towards the direction of Ichiraku.

"Where are.. we.. going?" Shigure asked which had Naruto raise an eyebrow before asking "When did you get here, Shigure?"

"Just now" She responded.

Naruto had to jump to avoid Samui as she threw herself at him before he spoke "Very.. well" Naruto didn't get far before he had to avoid another incoming attack courtesy of Ino and Tayuya. They weren't going for him however, as Shigure was forced to jump off Naruto's shoulders to avoid their attack.

"Get away from my fiancé!" Samui yelled at Shigure.

Naruto turned around to stare at them as Ino, Tayuya, Samui and Shigure stood in a circle glaring at each other.

"What did you just say, bitch?" Tayuya's yell was aimed at Samui.

"It's enough with the damn witch, I don't need you sluts chasing after him as well" Ino glared.

"My.. Naruto" Shigure added slowly.

'I'll leave you to it then' Naruto thought as he was on his way once again. Just as he thought he was safely getting away from them he felt two people closing in on him from behind. It was Hanabi and Midori running up to him "Captain/Naruto-sama!" they screamed happily as they hugged an arm each to themselves standing on each side of Naruto.

Naruto sweat dropped as Midori and Hanabi lead him back to the others while glaring at each other. The fighting girls soon joined the rest in the back as well. On their way over to the others Naruto thought that this must be his punishment for showing his enemies his back. The girls being the enemies.

"Why did you bring the Namikaze here?" Kurotsuchi spoke with a frown as Naruto shook his head at her disrespect.

"Hi, Naruto-kun!" Tenten greeted cheerfully as Naruto tilted his head, wondering if he had met her before. This had Karin chuckle as it was the same way Naruto always looked at her every time he saw her back at their home, he still did not know who she was.

"Ngh!" Naruto exclaimed as he freed himself from Midori and Hanabi's grip "I have an important mission" he spoke in an irritated tone.

"What kind of mission, shithead?" Tayuya asked sounding a bit confused "I just heard from the fucking witch that you woke up, and I doubt baa-chan would send you out on another mission already"

"Baa-chan!?" Naruto yelled in question "Who is Baa-chan?"

Sakura rolled her eyes at her sensei's foolishness "She means Tsunade-sama, since she's old like a grand ma"

"Young Senju" Naruto began with a twitch in his eye "You shouldn't call Tsunade-hime a grand ma"

Sakura quickly bowed in apology "I'm sorry Sensei!"

"Raise your head, young Senju" Sakura did as she was asked as the others were giggling at their antics while Ino and Sakura stared at them in disbelief 'Is that Sakura?' they both thought.

"Tsunade being old is old news, She has regained her youth and is now only a few years older than yourselves" Naruto explained.

"I undestand, Sensei!" Sakura saluted accepting Naruto's explanation as the others kept giggling while Tayuya and Ino's jaws dropped "I wouldn't be surprised if you helped her regain her youth!"

"Right you are!" Naruto spoke with a loud boisterous laugh "Now come with me, young Senju, we have work to do!"

"Hai!" Sakura said following after her mentor. After a few steps Naruto stared at her with a calculating eye, his plan was to have Sakura help him get Kiba and the others to drink his sake. If a cute girl suggested it instead of himself they might be more willing to test it. He had his doubts Sakura was enough though. He turned around "On second thought, why don't you all help me?"

"I'll help!" Hanabi yelled running up to Naruto and Sakura with Midori following soon after her younger teammate.

"Help with what, Naruto?" Ino asked.

Naruto looked around the area "There are people here, let me tell you all about it in a more private location"

* * *

_Thirty minutes later, at training grounds seven_

Life was starting to look up for Kiba. He didn't know what had changed but all of a sudden he found himself surrounded by pretty girls, among them his crush Midori. He was starting to get drunk because the girls seemed hell bent on making sure everyone was drinking, he had nothing against that if it meant he could keep being surrounded by all the bitches.

Chouji shared Kiba's thoughts, but he was more surprised than anything. Ino who was usually rather mean or snappy was refilling his glass with sake every other minute, giving him smiles and eye winks. Both of them was starting to get drunk. All of the girls were there, Kurotsuchi included. They were drinking soda which looked the same as the sake that Kiba and Chouji drank to make it seem like everyone was getting drunk. They were also playing the part of being drunk.

Shikamaru on the other hand was watching them all with a bored look. He was surrounded by the troublesome girls as well. And to make matters worse he would soon have two drunk friends to carry home, no doubt. He found the whole situation troublesome and had no plans on joining in with Kiba and Chouji. Shikamaru noticed that a toad jumped out from a bush, it slowly walked towards Sakura who was meeting up with the toad.

"Hey the boss told me that you should get the lazy one drunk" Gamakichi told Sakura in a whisper.

"Shikamaru is different from the others, he won't be drinking anything at this rate" Sakura explained.

Gamakichi scowled "I'll report to the boss" he said before turning back behind the bush where Naruto was hiding as Sakura nodded her affirmative.

Shikamaru's eyebrows twitched as he saw it before he heard Naruto yell "I already planned for that, don't worry I'm already working on it!"

* * *

_Meanwhile at Haruno Sakura's home_

Naruto's clone stood at the front door of the large apartment were Sakura and her parents lived, knocking on the door. Naruto's clone had spent the last hour trying to figure out who this "Miss Mebuki" is and where she lives. And when Naruto doesn't know where to go, he asks the old Monkey. The old monkey sent him this way.

A tall man with a funny hairstyle with dark pink hair opened the door.

"Hello young man" he said politely "What brings you here?"

"I'm here to meet with Miss Mebuki" Naruto told him with a straight face.

"Mrs Haruno, you mean?" Kizashi, which was the name of the man, asked.

Naruto held his hands forward with open palms "Look old man, I don't care what her name is, I need to talk to her"

Kizashi narrowed his eyes at Naruto before turning to yell "Honey! There is some.." he began before he changed his mind "You have a visitor!"

Mebuki came to the door wearing her regular clothes plus an apron, she appeared calm but in her mind she was panicking. When she saw Naruto she breathed out in relief before composing herself, smiling at Naruto "Naruto-san? What are you doing here"

Kizashi blinked as he stared at Naruto and asked before Naruto could respond "This is Naruto?"

Mebuki nodded before Naruto spoke "I need a favor from you"

Kizashi began laughing "I hope this isn't another one of the young ones trying to take my wife" as he nudged his wife, he knew of Shikamaru's crush on Mebuki as she had told him about it. Mebuki just saw Shikamaru as a friend who she liked to eat her lunches with before his abrupt confession a while back. Both Kizashi and Mebuki liked Naruto though, especially after they had heard that he was the one that saved Sakura on a mission where she was captured by an enemy kunoichi, and later on he had even started training her.

Mebuki frowned at her husband before turning back to Naruto "What kind of favor?" she asked in an almost accusing tone. She had ran into Naruto and Kurenai in a store that sells female clothing. They had then made most of the customers leave the store after Naruto and Kurenai had been a little to loud as they both entered the same changing stall. Everyone knew what they were doing in there, Mebuki especially. But if his favor was anything which wasn't perverted, she would gladly do it, she figured it was the least she could do to the savior and trainer of her daughter.

"Yes, hear me out" Naruto began before explaining the situation.

* * *

_Ten minutes later at the training grounds_

Gamakichi had ordered Sakura on Naruto's behalf, to get in hiding behind the bushes with Naruto. This was so she wouldn't interfere as Mebuki who had just arrived, started doing her thing.

"Shikamaru-kun" She purred as she filled a glass with sake for him "Drink with me"

Shikamaru blushed "Mebuki-chan.." he responded accepting the glass. The girls stared in horror at them while Chouji and Kiba was to drunk to even notice that Mebuki had arrived, they were busy drinking.

"What the hell, is that my mom?" Sakura asked loudly.

Naruto nodded "I think so, now be quiet"

Another half an hour later, Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji found themselves throwing up in the grass, they had their backs to the girls and Mebuki who were now standing behind a laughing Naruto.

"You think you can mock me!?" Naruto roared as he laughed "ME!? A Senju!?" he continued as he laughed maniacally "I told you I would be having the last laugh"

"Uuhh.. I don't feel to well" Chouji spoke as he threw up again. Kiba was busy throwing up everything he had eaten that day and didn't answer.

"Damn it, I knew all about this troublesome trap, yet I fell for it" Shikamaru spoke as he tried to hold it in, only for him to throw up once again.

Naruto sighed before shaking his head. He then turned to face his henchmen "A job well done" he told them as the girls smirked and saluted "Now leave me" Naruto said with had them face fault.

Naruto turned to stare his drunk friends as he scratched the back of his head "I'll have to get them home, I suppose"

The girls had just yet to leave, instead they were staring at Naruto's back with tic marks on their foreheads "Shithead!" Tayuya yelled.

"Captain, you promised to return the favor"

Naruto scowled, still not facing them 'I was hoping they wouldn't remember that'

"I'll take my leave now" Mebuki said as she waved good bye to the girls, she stopped and faced Naruto as she was on her way "And don't forget about tomorrow"

Naruto's eyebrows started twitching in annoyance "Yes.." he spoke through gritted teeth. Damn these women, they couldn't just help him out for once without asking for anything in return.

After that Naruto made two clones that helped him carry his drunken friends home. He then had to treat all the girls to a nice dinner. They made sure to eat more than they had ever before as they knew Naruto was paying for it. After the dinner everyone said their good byes when suddenly Naruto grabbed Tayuya's arm "Tayuya, come with me, I need you!" he spoke loudly dragging her away from the others.

Tayuya blushed as she thought of the implications of what Naruto just had said as she stared back at the others who gave her a jealous glare or just shook their heads while Tayuya was pulled into another street.

"Tayuya" Naruto spoke.

"Y-Yes" Tayuya stammered staring straight into Naruto's eyes.

"How would you like to do an S-ranked mission?"

Tayuya stopped blushing as she heard that question, with blinking eyelids she waited a moment before answering "Hell yeah!"

Naruto smiled "Good, you have thirty minutes to get ready, meet me at the Hokage monument"

"Okay, Naruto!" Tayuya saluted before running of to get her ninja gear and tools.

Naruto then opened a large barrel of sake that he had unsealed from a scroll. He chugged everything within seconds, he needed this as he needed to prepare himself to enter enemy territory. His next destination was the home of the Uchiha's to find the runt. He moved there quickly using shunshins as he wanted to get to their house before Midori got back home. This was a top secret mission that only he and a few others would ever hear of.

Once he arrived, he jumped in through an open window, landing inside the kitchen where Mikoto was cooking by the look of things. She wore a similar outfit to what his own mother usually wore with the only difference being the color of their dresses, Mikoto favored a dark blue dress instead of Kushina's green one.

"Naruto-kun!" She said cheerfully moving over towards him, throwing her arms around him for a hug which Naruto responded with putting both of his hands on her bum.

"Here to ask me out on a date?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm afraid not" Naruto said pulling back from the hug "I'm here to meet with the runt"

Mikoto stared at Naruto with squinted eyes for a second before she nodded, she knew who Naruto meant with "runt", she may not like the name for Sasuke but it was better than the alternatives.

"Sasuke! You have a guest!" Mikoto yelled as she had moved to a door leading to a hallway.

Sasuke who was laying on his bed, just wating for dinner to get done, had moved towards the kitchen in irritation. He had told his mum to keep the fangirls and boys out of the house, he wanted nothing to do with them. When he heard his mother giggle, he started thinking that maybe it was someone else here to see him. When Sasuke reached the kitchen he was at first surprised, something that changed into rage from what he saw. His mum was laying on top of their kitchen table, her dress pulled up to reveal her panties, in between her legs stood Naruto with his pants pulled down to his knees, his hands at Mikoto's waist as if he was about to pull down her panties.

Naruto cleared his throat as he pulled his pants back up and stepped back, allowing Mikoto to cover her legs with her dress and straighten it out.

"We have a mission, runt" Naruto said as he moved a few steps to face Sasuke who was staring at Naruto with murder in his eyes "Mission?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Naruto nodded "I told you about this during the.." Naruto struggled to remember the name of the event "Chuunin exams" this had Sasuke's eyes widening. This was what he had been waiting for and trained harder than ever before to prepare himself. He wanted to get answers from the people responsible for what Itachi had been ordered to do and if Naruto's story was the truth.

"Meet me at the Hokage monument in twenty minutes" Naruto said which had Sasuke nod as he rushed back to his room to get his gear.

Naruto grinned as he gave Mikoto a last look "I'll be seeing you" he said before moving towards the front door.

"You better"

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	86. Chapter 86

"Talking"

'Thinking"

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 86

* * *

_Twenty minutes later, Hokage Monument_

Tayuya and Sasuke had both arrived five minutes before Naruto did who showed up just on time. Tayuya and Sasuke did not even greet each other while they waited for Naruto, they just frowned as they saw each other, wondering what the other was doing here.

"What is she doing here?" Sasuke demanded when Naruto arrived.

"That's my line, what is this douche doing here?" Tayuya asked.

Naruto shook his head at their loud voices "Silence both of you" he said as he sat down in front of them. He then bit his thumb, drawing out some blood "Ninpo: Kuchiyose No Jutsu" (Ninja Art: Summoning Technique) he summoned Gamakichi, Gamatatsu and the whole mini gama scouting squad.

The toads saluted Naruto as they waited for him to speak "I want you to secure the area around this place, if anything, even if it's a small rodent, gets close, then I wan to hear about it"

"Yes boss!" Gamakichi yelled out "You heard him, get to it!"

"Ossu!" The toads said in chorus before spreading out covering the whole area around the Hokage monument on top of the mountain. Both Tayuya and Sasuke seemed to get the hint as they both waited patiently for Naruto to talk.

"This area will soon be the most secure in all of Kono.." he was interrupted as he heard Gamakichi's yell "It's her again, we got one, boss!" before he and a few other toads came up to them while pulling Hyüga Hinata's legs, dragging her over.

"EEEP!" Hinata squealed as she came into their view. Once Hinata saw Naruto stare at her with a frown she blushed before fainting.

"The other one is here as well" Gamatatsu yelled "I can't catch her!"

"Damnit!" Naruto yelled "Yugao" he begun as he stood up searching for her "If you don't leave this time I won't bring you with me on the next adventure"

Yugao appeared with a wind shunshin in front of Naruto removing her cat anbu mask, giving him an evil grin "You promise to bring me? It's been over a year since the last time!"

"Yes.." Naruto spoke with gritted teeth which had Yugao nod before disappearing using another shunshin. Naruto then sat down again, leaning his head on his fist "As I said.. the most secure location in all of Konoha" which had Tayuya sweat drop and Sasuke smirk with a "Hn.."

Once the toads got back too searching the area for any intruders, Naruto began talking "As I told the Uchiha earlier this mission is about what I talked to you about before the chuunin exams" he stared at Tayuya as he spoke which had her nod as he remembered their conversation.

Naruto waited for about a half a minute before he spoke again, as he wanted to make sure the toads wouldn't show up with more surprises.

"Tayuya, are you able to communicate with the three tails?" Naruto asked which had Tayuya shift uncomfortably as Sasuke asked "Three tails?" Naruto gave him a look that meant "Shut up" before turning back to Tayuya.

Tayuya nodded "Kushina-nee has helped me communicate with it through meditation"

"Are you able to draw out it's chakra if needed?" The more Naruto spoke of this the more uncomfortable Tayuya got while Sasuke was getting more and more confused.

"Shit.. Shithead, it's hard to explain but I can't fucking take its chakra whenever I need it, I usually only get its chakra when I get emotional.." Tayuya frowned as she thought back on the times she had drawn upon her bijü's chakra "Mostly when I get angry"

"So you don't have any control over it?" Naruto asked which Tayuya answered with shaking her head as a no. With a sigh Naruto asked "Have you tried speaking to it? Tried to make some kind of deal with which allows you to use its chakra?"

"I have tried, shithead, but the damn turtle doesn't talk!" Tayuya snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked as he stared in between them in confusion.

Naruto ignored Sasuke's question as he thought for a few seconds before talking "I had hoped you had made more progress than that Tayuya, you may need it's chakra in the future" Naruto then closed his eyes nursing his forehead "I had hoped we didn't have to do this tonight since we should get started on the mission"

Sasuke smirked thinking 'Finally' while Tayuya grinned as she asked "What is the mission, are we going after Orochimaru or maybe the Akatsuki?"

"I will tell you about the mission once we have had a talk with that turtle"

Naruto then placed a hand on top of each of their heads as he leaned in closer towards them and whispered "This won't hurt" Tayuya started shivering imagining that Naruto would send some kind of blast wave into them as Naruto stared at Sasuke "Don't fight it" this had Sasuke's eyes widening in realization. He clenched his butt cheeks and prepared to be brought into what he thought would be Naruto's mind scape. Naruto did not bring Sasuke or Tayuya to his mind scape this time though, instead they found themselves in Tayuya's mind scape.

* * *

"How?" Tayuya questioned as she saw the familiar scene of a large lake surrounded by a forest which was how her mind scape looked like. The trees of the forest were all hugging each other almost as if it was a wall. This forest was what worked as a cage for the three tails. Sasuke in the meantime was staring at Kurama who was hovering above Naruto, standing behind him. He immediately grabbed a kunai, getting into a fighting stance "Watch out!" he yelled as he threw the kunai only for Kurama to blow it away.

Naruto sweat dropped as he did not even bother to turn around and take a look at Kurama while Tayuya was staring right at the fox, pointing at him with a tic mark on her forehead "It's you, you fucking perverted fox!".

The few hours that Tayuya and Naruto swapped bodies, Tayuya had heard enough from Kurama to know how perverted the fox really is. The things the fox had suggested the two of them do to each other was one of the main reasons why she was so angry during those hours.

Tayuya jumped towards the fox, throwing a leg up the air aiming a kick to Kurama's face. Kurama jumped to dodge it but Tayuya didn't let him escape as she followed after him

While Tayuya chased the fox, Sasuke began to figure out what was going on. A giant fox with nine tails? Kyuubi? He figured.

"Is that Kyuubi?" He asked Naruto.

Naruto nodded "Exactly. Do you know how my father defeated Kyuubi?"

"Of course, the fourth hokage defeated the nine tailed fox and thus saved the village from total destruction"

Naruto nodded again "Absolutely right, but what you and nobody have told you is that Kyuubi is a mass of chakra, and a mass of chakra can not be killed. So my dad came up with another way to stop the fox, which was to seal the fox inside a person to make a Jinchüriki" Naruto saw Sasuke's asking expression, which had him expand his explanation by telling what a Jinchüriki is.

"To make a long story short, I'm Kyuubi's Jinchüriki while Tayuya is the three-tailed turtle's Jinchüriki"

Sasuke had to duck to avoid Kurama who jumped away from the red-haired girl chasing him. After that he tried to make sense of what Naruto had just told him. At first he had thought Tayuya was Kyubi's Jinchüriki after putting together all pieces until Naruto said that both of them were Jinchüriki's for two different bijü's. When Sasuke thought back, he remembered something about Naruto and Tayuya, how the villagers used to stare at them with disgust and talk behind their backs.

"Human Sacrifices. Is this something that the adult villagers know about but not us?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded "You're smarter than you look" Sasuke stared at Naruto with an expression that read "That's coming from you"

"Our purpose is to be the village's weapons, human weapons is a better word than human sacrifices, that is why Jinchürikis exist in the first place. But me and a fool who is the Jinchüriki for the eight-tails have chosen not to live our lives in that way, we are instead a team with our bijü's. My wish is that Tayuya will be a team with her own bijü and that is why we are here"

Sasuke listened to Naruto's explanation, but at the same time he glanced at the lake where a figure crept out of the water. It turned out to be a short girl who appeared to be about the same age as them, maybe a year younger. She had shoulder length white hair, big yellow eyes and was wearing something that looked like a bikini made of turtle-shell. (Think Koneko from High School DxD wearing a bikini made out of turtle shells) The girl marched with certain steps straight to Tayuya and Kurama who had just changed roles. Now it was Kurama who chased Tayuya, he did so while Tayuya screamed in horror as Kurama stared at her back with a perverted expression.

"Who is that?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto had no answer to that, but given how much the chakra girl possesed, it would not be unreasonable if it turned out to be..

**"Kurama .."** Said the girl in a low tone but that was enough for Kurama to halt completely, as he stood in place he began shaking in fear.

**"I-Isobi-chan !?"** Kurama said in a very uncharacteristicly meak voice, while slowly turning towards the direction of where the angry voice came from. In the meantime, Tayuya had ran up to Naruto, hiding behind him where she could see how the unknown girl quickly marched towards the fox and punched him straight in his large fox chin, sending the fox flying.

" **You know I hate that form, Isobi-chan!"** The punch had sent Kurama flying as he whined out his complaints. Since both Kurama and "Isobi" could choose exactly how their human forms would look, since it was a tranformation technique, Kurama thought it was a waste of Isobi to choose one with such small breasts and without any female forms that he loved to oogle. As Kurama flew away yelling "Isobi" marched onwards towards Naruto and Tayuya with certain steps. **"Tayuya-san is a good girl, a little foul mouthed, but still, a good girl"** She clenched her hand to a fist while staring at Naruto. **"I'm not going to let any perverse bastard, neither you nor Kurama, touch her"**

Naruto held up his hands in question "What the fuck did I do?"

"Who the hell is that, Naruto !?" Asked a terrified Tayuya

**"I've learned enough of human behavior to know that you want to mate with Tayuya"** Isobi explained before she launched herself towards Naruto throwing another punch. But Naruto was somewhat prepared, having getting used to being punched by brute women. He blocked the punch with both arms but the force of Isobi's punch had sent him back a few meters.

At least it had got Naruto away from Tayuya, which was Isobi's goal. Isobi stared at Tayuya with a smile "Tayuya, think about what company keep, do not blend yourself with the disgusting ones like them"

"H-Hai" Tayuya stuttered, she was blushing after hearing what Isobi had said earlier about Naruto wanting to mate with her, she then asked "Who are you?"

Isobi glared at Tayuya **"I'm the one you call 'fucking turtle'"**

"You are!" Said Tayuya while pointing to Isobu "The damn turtle who refuses to talk to me"

**"Hmpf"** Isobi snorted while she went back to the lake **"It's just because you call me bad things and are unpleasant"**

"Who the hell are you calling unpleasant, your damn turtle!"

Tayuya yelled as she chased after Isobi who turned to stare at Tayuya with a bored expression. Before Tayuya could reach Isobi she was stopped by a tall man with long orange hair. He wore black pants and a black T-shirt.

**"Girly don't do anything stupid now** " Tayuya heard him speak in none other than Kurama's voice.

Isobi frowned **"What do you want, Kurama?"**

**"The only reason the little brat over there"** Kurama pointed a thumb in Naruto's direction **"Brought me here is to talk to you. To make this quick, we need you to help the girl here out when needed, by borrowing her your chakra"**

Isobi shook her head in irritation **"I don't need you to tell me that, parasite"** she snarled at Kurama before turning to Tayuya **"I will lend you my chakra, if you ask nicely, Tayuya-san"**

Kurama nodded as he turned to Tayuya as well **"Well there you have it** " before disappearing in a puff of smoke, he did not want to linger here any more than needed, Isobi scared the hell out of him. Naruto gained a tic mark on his forehead, he knew that even though Kurama did not do anything to help, he would still request that Naruto at least participates in an orgy, where he is the only male or something along those lines, to make the fox considers them as even.

"Is that all?" Tayuya asked with a raised eyebrow, receiving a nod in answer from Isobi.

**"Can you please let me borrow your fucking chakra, turtle?** " Tayuya asked as she lowered her head a little for a bow.

**"Tch"** Isobi responded turning around heading towards the lake again.

"Wait!" Tayuya yelled as she ran after Isobi holding her back "Please let me borrow your chakra, Isobi-chan"

Isobi smiled **"I will lend you my chakra, Tayuya-san. And when the times comes I will have you pass a couple of trials to further our partnership"**

"Fuck yeah!" Tayuya cheered as she hugged Isobi's face into her chest which had Isobi's eyebrow start twitching in annoyance "I'm so glad you are not a big fucking pervert like that fox" she said as she released Isobi from the hug. Isobi pointed at Tayuya with a blush on her face **"D-Don't do that!"** she stammered **"I'm the big sister!"** she yelled with a blus **h** before she turned to run into the lake while crying.

"Eh?" Tayuya exclaimed as she blinked, staring at Isobi's leaving form.

"It is done" Naruto spoke with a mad grin "Now, as for the mission.."

* * *

_An hour later – 11 PM_

Naruto, Tayuya and Sasuke had infiltrated the house that both Homura and Koharu lived in together. Why do they live together? Let's not get into that. Both Homura and Koyuki were relaxing in their living room, drinking tea while enjoying each other company in the silent evening. They had quickly noticed the presence of Sasuke and Tayuya long before they made their presence known by stepping into the living room.

Both Homura and Koharu stood up staring at them with angry frowns "What is the meaning of this intrusion, genin Uchiha and chuunin Uzumaki?" Homura demanded.

"Hn" Sasuke said glaring at them both "I'm here to get some answers"

"Anwers?" Koharu asked while Homura yelled "You dare to demand anything after breaking into my home!?"

"Arara..ra?" Sasuke and Tayuya saw Naruto standing behind the both of them, neither of them had noticed Naruto's presence before he made that sound. Koharu jumped in surprise while Homura's whole body shivered.

"You are.." Koharu began as they slowly turned their necks to stare at the grinning Naruto who had his right hand on the sheath of his sword.

"Hiruzen's lapdog" Homura growled.

"Have you come to kill us?" Koharu asked, as you may have noticed, they are close enough to end each others sentences.

Naruto chuckled "Do I scare you?" he asked in an unusually dark tone.

Even Tayuya and Sasuke shivered from the tone Naruto spoke in, it was something about him and that grin when he had his hands on the sheath of his sword that made him terrifying.

"Just tell us what you want you damn brat" Homura snapped which proved to be the last words that would come out of his mouth as Naruto had gripped his hair then cut his head off.

"NOO!" Koharu yelled

"Hahahaha!" Naruto laughed holding the cut off head of Homura in front of Koharu "You're next!"

Just as Naruto moved in with his sword Koharu felt a rather sharp chakra wave surge through her.

"Calm down Koharu, it's a Genjutsu" Koharu heard a very much alive Homura say as he stood next to her. They still had Tayuya and Sasuke in front of them while Naruto was laying on the couch resting his feet on their table..

"I'm slightly impressed you managed to pull that off, runt" Naruto said with a yawn, referring to the genjutsu Sasuke had put Koharu in.

"Hn.. you would be impressed with me pulling off anything since your expectations of me are very low" Sasuke spoke in an annoyed tone.

"Indeed" Naruto spoke as he stared at Sasuke with a smile before turning back to the elders "Now then, why don't you tell us what we want to hear or we'll bring you to the mean looking bald scar man and you can tell him instead"

Homura shook his head at the way Naruto talked "What is it you want to know?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head "Lets see.. why don't you start with telling us why Itachi massacred the whole Uchiha clan and who ordered it.."

Both Homura and Koharu cooperated fully from this moment on, telling the whole story which confirmed the story Naruto had told Sasuke. They also confirmed that they together with Danzo were the ones pushing for making another Jinchüriki, which turned out to be Tayuya. They received another piece of interesting information from the two elders which they had not expected to hear. Naruto had heard from Tsunade earlier in his meeting with her and the old monkey, that apparently Danzo had been working together with leaders of other villages without informing Hiruzen. This was told to Tsunade by Konan who had seen Danzo working together with the village of rain's former leader, Hanzo the Salamander.

But it did not end there. For the past twenty for hours, neither Koharu or Homaru had managed to contact Danzo, they were both certain that Danzo had left the village. They thought he had left as soon as the information of him working with other villages had reached Tsunade and Hiruzen's ears.

"We will find out tonight if he's in the village or not" Sasuke spoke angrily, he was almost shaking from his anger.

"Anything else?" Koharu asked in a tired tone.

Naruto shook his head "No, you two have been surprisingly cooperative, however" Naruto's gaze hardened as he continued "Do not bother Tsunade-hime any further, because it won't be the old monkey that you have to deal with if you do"

"Trust us Naruto, we do not want a repeat of tonight" Homura assured.

Koharu smiled "You may think that we are monsters but we only want whats best for the village"

Naruto snorted as he turned around "We're leaving" he told Sasuke and Tayuya who followed him out of the house.

The next few hours was spent searching through Danzo's home and buildings used as root bases. They didn't find Danzo or any root ninja for that matter. They couldn't even find a trace of anyone living at the places they searched, the only things they found was empy cleaned up wide spaces.

* * *

Naruto decided to end the mission there, sending both Tayuya and Sasuke home. Both Tayuya and Sasuke questioned it, both not satisfied with just questioning Koharu and Homura, they wanted more of a payback then that. Naruto then assured them that he would bring them once he sets off to find Danzo, promising them that they would get their revenge. That seemed to be enough to get them to leave which gave Naruto the chance to get to Hiruzen's home to report on his mission.

Even though it was early in the morning, Hiruzen as always could be seen sitting on his porch in his backyard staring at a pond with a single gold fish in it. Naruto got up on the roof and sat down telling Hiruzen what they had found out during the mission.

"I see.. then I guess you and your squad have gotten yourselves a new mission"

"Oh?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow "Don't I have to run that by Tsunade-hime?"

"Not this time" Hiruzen said with a chuckle.

"Permission to bring the Uchiha runt on this mission"

Hiruzen shrugged "That you'll have to run by Tsunade however"

Naruto shook his head before jumping off the roof "Always something with you, old monkey"

"Care to say that to my face, brat?"

"HUH?" Naruto threw his face close to Hiruzen's in a very delinquent-esque way

"Yare yare" Hiruzen waved him off "I'm to tired to punch your face in tonight, shitty brat"

Naruto didn't say anything but his eyebrows did twitch, he really wanted to punch that ugly monkey face in.

"We'll discuss your new mission later together with Tsunade, now go home and get some rest"

Naruto sat down next to Hiruzen on the porch, unsealing a large barrel of sake that he planned on sharing with the old man "You know as well as I do that if I go home now I won't be getting any rest at all, dattebayo"

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	87. Chapter 87

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 87

* * *

The next day Naruto when Naruto woke up the sun was shining down upon him. That was because he was sleeping on top of Hiruzen's roof, his second home. This is the same place he slept most of the time when acted as Hiruzen's personal anbu.

He did not get many hours of sleep but Naruto reasoned that he had slept enough the two days he spent in the hospital. As soon as he woke up he was already thinking about his next mission. It would be similar to their mission to find Orochimaru, except this time they will be searching for Danzo who will be accompanied by root agents.

Naruto was thinking of how to use his squad in this search and who else he could bring along for the mission. The piercing cobra as Naruto had named his squad had ten members with Naruto and Anko included. That was enough to make two large teams or three smaller teams. For this mission however, Naruto wanted to have more than three teams searching for Danzo. Othere than Sasuke who Naruto had promised to bring he thought of two others that he would like to bring on the mission. First his own student, Haruno Sakura, who could join any of the teams and take his own role. The second person is Nara Shikamaru as a team leader but he also wanted to bring Shikamaru to have another guy on the squad, since he didn't consider Sasuke as a male or a human for that matter.

Next was to form the teams, after thinking it through for a while he came up with the following teams. He wrote them down using a pen and paper which he was going to bring to Tsunade later to get her approval.

 **Team 1** \- Anko, Midori and Tayuya – In this team Anko was the obvious team leader, she was also a summoner of snakes which meant she could work as their main scout. Midori was an all around fighter who also possessed the cursed eyes, sharingan. Even though Tayuya was a great medic, Naruto did not see her as that, he put her in this team to be their main fighter with her massive chakra and insane strength.

 **Team 2** – Temari, Samui and Sakura – Naruto had seen leader qualities in Temari, she is always calm and thinks before she takes action. Samui is also someone Naruto considers to be all around, she is also shown leader qualities which can be good for this team. Sakura is just like Tayuya the main fighter.

 **Team 3** – Shigure, Yugito and Kurotsuchi – Naruto honestly does not know much about either Yugito or Kurotsuchi. That's why he put them with Shigure who Naruto thinks rivals himself in skill. Her leadership qualities might be lacking however..

 **Team 4** – Shikamaru, Sasuke and Hanabi – Naruto put Hanabi in this team because he thought it would be funny, also she is their main scout. Shikamaru is the leader while Sasuke is.. he's there because Naruto made the mistake of promising to bring him.

 **Team 5** – Naruto – Naruto just likes to work alone.

N _aruto scratched that team._

 **Team 5** – Naruto and Yugao – Let's hope that makes her happy.

_Naruto scratched the team yet again._

**Team 5** – Naruto, Yugao and Hana – Now we're talking.

* * *

_Twenty minutes later, Hokage's office_

Naruto was in the Hokage's office, having just presented his idea for the mission to Tsunade. Shizune was standing next to Tsunade as usual while Hiruzen was sitting next to Naruto as he always wanted to be in the loop of what's going on, especially anything surrounding Naruto.

"The teams looks good, but what's this last part?" Tsunade asked with a raised eyebrow "Now we're talking?"

Naruto blinked "Huh, what do you mean?"

"No.." Tsunade began holding up the paper in front of her "I'm asking what you mean by this?"

Hiruzen sighed "Is that really important, Tsunade?" he asked before grabbing the paper taking a look while Tsunade answered "Not to you maybe but to me it is, sensei"

Hiruzen shook his head at Tsunade's antics as he studied the teams Naruto had came up with. When he was done he chuckled "Interesting teams you came up with there, I see no reason not to agree with this"

Naruto nodded slowly "As you say, monkey"

"There is one thing I have thought of which concerns the future of your squad.. But let us discuss that after you have returned from the mission"

"Well that's all that's needed to be said, Jounin Uzumaki Naruto, your mission is to either capture or kill the traitor Shimura Danzo and all of his soldiers!" Tsunade ordered which had Naruto grin and give her a thumbs up before jumping through a closed window, breaking it in the process.

"Damnit Naruto!" Tsunade roared "The cost for that is at least four bottles of sake worth!"

"Yo-hoho!"

Hiruzen smiled as he saw Naruto jump away from roof top to roof top. What he wanted to discuss with both Naruto and Tsunade was the possibility to permanently add more members to Naruto's squad. He wanted to add every single genin from the rookie nine and maybe even Team Gai to the squad. He wanted Naruto to be in charge of them as he thought it would do both Naruto and the others good to get used to it. Naruto was their future Hokage after all..

In the meantime Naruto had sent shadow clones to tell everyone that was participating in the mission to get ready for a what could be a long mission and meet him at the western gate. It didn't take long for his clone to locate Yugao who was now standing next to Naruto at the gate waiting for the others. She had followed after Naruto before he even reached the Hokage tower this morning, itching for an adventure.

"Where are we going this time, captain?" Yugao asked while removing her mask to reveal her pretty face, giving Naruto a smile.

Naruto chuckled, people really seemed set on calling him captain nowadys "I don't want to repeat myself to many times, I will tell you when the others arrive"

"Great.." Yugao began as she stretched her arms above her head like a cat "You know Naruto.." she began as Naruto stared at her in interest "If you want we could.." she leaned in to whisper something in Naruto's ear which had his eyes bulge out of his eye sockets while a few drops of blood leaked out of his nose.

Naruto backed off a little as he held his nose to prevent anymore blood to leak out "I don't think we have time for that"

Before Yugao could retort, the first of the others arrived, it was Inuzuka Hana who came straight from the Academy where she worked. With her she had three ninken (Ninja trained dogs)

"Hey Naruto and Yugao!" she said cheerfully as she waved towards them "I can't wait to do this mission, it will be a nice change of pace to teaching"

Naruto's eyebrow wiggled up and down "Now we're talking" which had Hana frown "Stare at my ass while we travel and I'll kick your ass, Naruto"

Naruto pouted as he turned his head away from her while the next girl arrived.

"Hey Shithead!" Tayuya yelled out her greeting as she ran up to them. She stopped and stared at Yugao and Hana "You here for the mission as well, Yugao?"

Yugao nodded with a smile "I'm expecting a great adventure" which had Tayuya sweat drop "I'm sure you are" before she focused on Hana "Who is this cunt?" she asked, she had seen her around before but never really been introduced to her.

Hana gained a tic mark on her forehead "What did you call me?" she spoke through gritted teeth.

Naruto chuckled "It's good to see that you're already becoming friends" as the next two arrived which was the Uchiha siblings, Sasuke and Midori.

"H-Hi captain! Thanks for the meal yesterday" Midori said politely bowing her head towards Naruto which had Sasuke frown "Don't make a fool of yourself, Midori"

Yugao stared at Midori and Sasuke with narrowed eyes, she had thought this was a Senju party, now the Uchiha's was here to spoil it "Interesting group you have gathered, Naruto"

Naruto who was staring down Sasuke, not liking the way he had talked to Midori, nodded slowly before saying "Runt, do no talk unless you've been ordered to do so"

"Hn.." Sasuke responded crossing his arms above his chest.

Next was all of the foreign Kunoichi of Naruto's squad, Temari, Yugito, Samui, Shigure and Kurotsuchi. They came together since they lived in the same house. The house they lived in used to belong to Hashirama Senju and was next door to Naruto's current home which was Tobirama Senju's old house.

Samui lead the charge, as she ran towards Naruto wanting throw herself at him for a hug "Senju-kuuun" she purred only for her to jump face first into the chest of Yugao who was staring down at her with a twitching eyebrow "Hands where I can see them" she spoke threateningly. Shigure smirked as she nodded in approval of Yugao's action while Yugito snickered before greeting everyone politely "Good morning everyone".

"There's a couple of new faces here" Kurotsuchi noted out loud, not bothering to greet anyone while Temari had moved in to hold Samui back who had attempted to attack Yugao with a fist of righteous fury.

Next all attention turned to a small figure running straight at Naruto "Naruto-sama!" Hanabi squealed as she latched herself onto him, hugging his arm to herself. This had Hana's eyebrows twitch along with most of the others girls.

"You are so disgusting Naruto" Hana growled at Naruto who stared at her in confusion "How is this my fault?" he asked which Hana didn't respond to, instead she explained why Naruto was disgusting "You have a beautiful girlfriend in Kurenai, and even though you have her, you have been flirting with me, and now you're doing it again with all of these girls right in front of me!"

Naruto shook his head at Hana's complaining "Only a fool would settle for a single woman"

"What was that!?" Tayuya yelled menacingly, thankfully Naruto was saved as Anko arrived with a frown after hearing the commotion and seeing everyone arguing.

"You guys better get your act straight or I will get angry" Anko grabbed a kunai and licked it with her abnormally long tongue "And you don't want to see me angry" she then winked at them "Ne?"

All the girls and Naruto shivered seeing that except Yugao who faced down Anko with a glare "Was that a threat, Anko?"

"Oh" Anko said in a bored tone "I didn't see you there Yugao, it might have been because of your lacking assets"

"It seems I'll have to remind you why I made jounin before you, Anko-chan" Yugao spoke through gritted teeth as she walked up to Anko with heavy steps. That was when Shikamaru walked in to the scene. With a loud yawn he made his presence known "Troublesome.." he muttered.

"Shikamaru?" Tayuya asked in surprise, she had not expected to see him here.

"Okay then, everyone is here" Naruto said gaining their attention "Now don't interrupt me because I don't like to repeat myself. I will tell you about the mission as soon as my student stops hiding" When Naruto ended his sentence Sakura jumped down from a tree top which had everyone stare at her in surprise. No one had noticed her presence.

Out of all of them Sasuke was the most surprised, he had always seen Sakura as a weak girl who did nothing but hold his team back. Sure he had noticed her starting to play with a sword last year, but he didn't know how skilled she was it as he never saw her use it during missions. They way she had hid her presence reminded him of Naruto.. And he did not like that.

Sakura pouted as she landed next to Naruto, crouching "No fun sensei, I was going to make a grand entrance, shannaro!"

Naruto gave Sakura a harsh stare which had her stare back with a mean look on her face "Huh?" she exclaimed just before Naruto did the exact same thing "Huh?!" they then nodded to each other in respect before Naruto told the mission details.

"Our mission is to find Shimura Danzo, the former leader of Konoha's root anbu. He left the village yesterday taking all of his root agents with him, we have enough proof to believe that he has turned traitor. We will either capture him and all of his men or" Naruto paused as he grinned his signature evil grin "Kill them all"

Naruto paused to see their reactions, just as he had expected his original squad members with the exception of Tayuya and Anko looked a little uncomfortable, the rest was just waiting patiently for Naruto to continue. Shikamaru was yawning, wishing he still was in bed.

"This mission is S-ranked, if we will succeed you will all be paid accordingly" Naruto continued before grabbing his paper with the teams on it from his pockets "Since we have no lead on where Danzo has fled to, I have decided to split us up into five teams to search for them in different countries. The teams are the follwing; Team 1 lead by Anko, with her she has Oujo and our beautiful Uzumaki princess, Tayuya"

Everyone snickered at that while Tayuya yelled "Hey!" with a tic mark on her forehead.

"Team 2 – lead by Temari" This had Temari's eyes widening in surprise, she did not expect her of all people to be appointed as a team leader. The others had no objections for it either it seemed as Naruto continued "With her she has the kumo onna and my useless student"

"Naruto-koi.." Samui growled.

"I'll show you useless, I'll get this mission done before you, baka-sensei!" Sakura yelled grinning at Naruto with an evil grin.

Naruto ignored their yells as he continued with the next team "Team 3 lead by Shigure, with her she has" Naruto stopped as he stared at Yugito with narrowed his eyes. Yugito shook her head with a sigh before turning around, she moved her hips a little to shake her bum which had Naruto say "Yugito-chan and the damn rock"

Kurotsuchi gave Naruto the middle finger "Fuck you, Namikaze-bum!"

Sasuke was staring at everyone wondering what the hell was going on, was this normal? Shikamaru had similar thoughts as he breathed out in relief, happy that he didn't get placed in any of the mentioned teams. Now if he could just get a strong team leader, like Naruto for example, that can do all the work for him as he sleeps somewhere out in wild..

"Team 4 lead by Shika" this had Shikamaru face palm 'Damnit Naruto..' he thought as Naruto continued "With him he has Imouto-san and the runt"

Shikamaru stared at Naruto with a look of pure disbelief "Gee, thanks" he now wished he did get placed in one of the previous teams.

"Hn!" Sasuke excalimed with a smirk.

"Naruto-sama.. How many times do I have to tell you it's Hanabi-chan!"

"And team five!" Naruto spoke loudly trying to get Hanabi to shut up before she complains about the teammates she had been put with "Is lead by me, with me is the rabbit and Kiba's sister"

"Rabbit?" Yugao questioned with a twitching eyebrow "You know my anbu face mask is supposed to be a cat?"

"You're a rabbit" Naruto stated with no room for argument.

Hana sighed "I was going to remind you what my name is, but fuck it, what's the point"

Naruto put his hand on top of Hana's head and forced her to look at him in the face "Don't sulk, you're still my number one" he whispered which Hana blush as she turned away in embarrassment. Little did she know, when Naruto said she is his number one, he is referring to the number one spot on his "nice ass" list.

Naruto then rolled out a map of the Elemental Nations on the ground, he used his sword to point at the various locations. He pointed north first.

"Anko you will search the northern parts of fire country, when done head further north to search the Waterfall country and Sound country".

Anko nodded slowly "Understood, captain"

Naruto then used his sword to point at wind country on the map "Temari you will head straight through the land of Rivers then search through your home country, the Land of Wind"

"Hai" Temari spoke in a serious tone, which had Naruto chuckle "And if you get the chance, why don't you bring me back an ice cream?"

Temari smiled widely showing her teeth "You remember?"

Naruto nodded as he smiled before continuing "White pantie-onna, you'll head east to search through the eastern parts of Fire country before heading over to the Land of Water"

"Yes.. Na..Ru..To" Shigure spoke with her eyelids half open.

"Shikataro you will head north-east to search through the Land of Hot Water and the Land of Frost"

Shikamaru sighed "Troublesome"

"Good" Naruto said acknowledging Shikamaru's excitement for the mission "As for my team, we will search through the Land of Rain, Earth, Rivers, Grass, Wave and what used to be the Land of Whirlpools"

Both Sasuke and Kurotsuchi scoffed, not Happy with how Naruto had distributed the area's to search.

"Why do your team get to do the most?" Sasuke asked with a frown.

"Shut up, runt!" Sakura yelled pointing the tip of her sword at him. This was perfect for Sakura, if Naruto and his team was going to cover more than double the distance of everyone else, then she had a reasonable chance to finish the mission before he did. And if she and her team were to run into Danzo, she would slice them all up.

Sasuke stared wide eyed with disgust at her as Sakura began drooling "I'll kill them, shannaro" she mumbled with a sickening grin.

"I'm not done yet" Naruto said giving both Sakura and Sasuke a harsh look "The first part of the mission is just a scouting mission, if your team happens to find anything that resembles Danzo or a root agent, you are to report back to the old monkey immediately, he will then notify me" Of course this did not apply to Naruto who planned on killing them straight away if he were to find them.

"If we do find them, we'll regroup in Konoha then head out together to finish the job" Naruto ended the mission debriefing.

"Hai!" everyone spoke in chorus watching as Naruto grabbed a three-pronged kunai from his kunai holster. He threw it hard in the direction out of the village. It landed about fifty meters away from them.

 **"Ninpo: Hiraishin No Jutsu" (Ninja Art: Flying Thunder God Technique** ) Naruto spoke in a quiet tone before disappearing in a flash of yellow, then re-appearing where the kunai landed. Naruto then bit his thumb **"Ninpo: Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" (Ninja Art: Summoning Technique)** he yelled as he summoned Gamaken.

"Rabbit! Kiba's sister! Hurry up, we're leaving!"

"Tch" Kurotsuchi exclaimed as she shook her head "Show off" as Hana and Yugao ran up to Naruto and Gamaken before jumping up on it's back. The rest followed their lead, heading out in different locations to search the areas that they had been assigned.

"Hmm?" Gamaken hummed as Naruto threw a large barrel of sake down at him which he caught with ease "Where to, Naruto-boy?"

Naruto grinned as he spoke "The Land of Rain"

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	88. Chapter 88

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 88

* * *

Naruto, Hana and Yugao had reached the Land of Rain before any of the other teams had made it close to get out of the Land of Fire's borders. That was all thanks to Gamaken who could travel at a much faster pace than even the fastest of humans. Only Naruto with the help of Hiraishin could travel faster, or someone who possessed a similar technique, but that came at the cost of a lot of chakra.

Very soon after entering the Land of Rain, Gamaken had abruptly stopped as a masked man stood in his way. Hana's ninja dogs barked loudly at him as she tried to calm them down. His swirly orange mask covered everything of his face except for one eye, a very clear sharingan eye was the only thing they could make out of his face.

"Uzumaki Naruto.." The man spoke in a serious tone "There is something I want to discuss with you"

Naruto stared at the man with an unreadable expression as his hands grabbed the sheath of his swords. This man had a sharingan eye and Naruto was certain that it was not Sasuke, Itachi or Kakashi standing before them. That meant it could only be the man his father told him about, the man behind the Kyübi attack.

Naruto jumped off Gamaken's back, landing on his feet with his hands still on his sword "Gamaken take Yugao and Hana away from here"

"Naruto?" Yugao asked in worry just before Gamaken did as Naruto asked by jumping off a bit to observe the fight from a safe distance.

Naruto decided to go all out from the start, since this was the man that had survived a fight against the fourth hokage, Namikaze Minato. Covered by a yellow-orange chakra cloak as he had entered 'Biju Mode' he traveled so fast it looked as if he teleported towards the masked man.

**"Ittoryui Iai** " Naruto spoke just as he was about to draw his sword.

"It's futile" The masked man spoke in a bored tone as his sharingan eyes spun.

**"Shishi sonson!** " Naruto had moved in for his quick draw slash only to travel straight through the masked man.

Turning around Naruto stared at the man in shock.

"Like I said it's futile" The man spoke again, pissing off Naruto who was grabbing his sword again, maybe it would work the second time. With one hand one the sheath of his sword and the other held up to perform a hand sign, Naruto created a single shadow clone **"Ninpo: Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"**. Naruto's shadow clone moved as fast as Naruto had earlier but towards the direction of Gamaken and the others instead of towards the masked man.

The real Naruto went in for another sword attack which had the same result as the last time. The masked man started jumping from tree branch to tree branch heading south while laughing in what sounded like a very different voice from earlier "Oh, oh, chase me, chase me" he spoke in childish tone as Naruto went after him.

In the meantime Naruto's clone had instructed Gamaken to follow him and the masked man, but to keep away at a safe distance. He told Yugao and Hana that he would keep chasing the masked man to tire him out, Naruto reasoned that whatever he did to make his body disappear had to be a chakra technique. So the plan was to run the masked man out of chakra.

* * *

_At the same time with Team 4 – Shikamaru, Sasuke and Hanabi_

Shikamaru and his team which were heading north-east from Konoha had gotten close to the border between the land of Fire and the land of Hot Water. They stopped every five kilometers to let Hanabi use her bloodline limit, the byakugan, to scout the whole area around them.

They had yet to find Danzo or any of his subordinates, until now. Hanabi saw what appeared to be three masked root anbu that was heading towards them at a fast pace.

"Shikamaru-san, we have three anbu coming our way and they do not look friendly"

Shikamaru nodded slowly as he thought on what to do next while Sasuke smirked "Hn, I'll show them what it means to go up against an Uchiha"

"What direction are they coming from?" Shikamaru asked

Hanabi pointed straight ahead.

Shikamaru hummed "North-east.." he mumbled while thinking 'That means the rest of them must be in the land of Hot water since the land of Frost is to close to Kumo.. If they have spotted us they must have either a Hyüga of their own or an Inuzuka that has located us through smell or a very good chakra sensor'

"We are going back to Konoha to report this to the third Hokage as Naruto instructed" Shikamaru said which Hanabi nodded too "Hai"

"What?" Sasuke asked in disbelief "If there is only three of them coming at us, then this is a great opportunity to lessen their numbers a little"

Shikamaru frowned "Our mission was to find out their location, not to engage them in a fight"

"They are anbu" Sasuke reasoned "They will catch up to us long before we reach Konoha, our only choice is to fight them"

"If that happens we will deal with it then, for now the only thing we can do is run" Shikamaru said as he turned around, heading back towards Konoha. Hanabi followed Shikamaru without hesitating while Sasuke stood still on the same spot.

"I will do this myself then" Sasuke said with a smirk "Hn"

Shikamaru stopped moving as he yelled "Sasuke, start moving now, that's an order!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled "I'm not taking orders from someone like you" he turned to stare at Shikamaru with an angry expression "Go ahead and run you lazy pathetic loser, in the meantime I will show these traitors why the Uchiha's are considered the elite of Konoha"

Shikamaru clenched his fist in anger as Hanabi yelled "Don't talk like your above our leader, you commoner!" Hanabi didn't like the way Sasuke disrespected the "lazy bum" that Naruto had chosen as their leader.

"Hn.."

"What are we going to do, Shikamaru-san?" Hanabi asked.

"We have no choice" Shikamaru spoke through gritted teeth "Even though he is an asshole, he is still a Konoha ninja, we can't just abandon him here"

* * *

_With Naruto and the masked man_

The masked man who had Naruto chasing after him had lead Naruto and the others south. He wanted to get them as far away from Amegakure as possible. The only reason Nagato had not come after them himself is because the masked man had ordered Zetsu, their main scout, not to tell Nagato about Naruto's whereabouts.

The masked man stopped running as he figured being this close to the border of the land of Rivers, was a safe distance away from Nagato. He turned to face Naruto, talking in a serious tone.

"Our time to fight will come, but it's not today" Naruto halted as he heard the man say this.

"You and I have mutual enemies in Shimura Danzo and Orochimaru"

Naruto deactivated the 'Biju Cloak' as his appearance turned back to normal "Speak.." Naruto said through gritted teeth.

The masked man nodded "We have always had scouts in Konoha, something that has been harder ever since you showed up.. For the last two days, ever since we heard of Konan's defeat we have been monitoring Konoha much closely as we want to find out what happens to her. Our scouts was able to track Danzo when he took his root agents and left the village. I know exactly where he is.." Obito which was the real name of the man who called himself both Madara and Tobi, spoke. What Obito called scouts was Zetsu clones which he didn't want to reveal to Naruto

"And your just willing to give me that information? Why should I trust you?" Naruto asked as he cracked his knuckles.

"Because I have no reason to lie to you. For my plans, I need you to stay alive a few more years, if you are to wander further into rain country you will die"

Naruto began cackling maniacally "Is that a threat, Uchiha!?" he yelled with a sickening grin.

"No" Obito said quickly "It's simply what was going to happen if you had gone any further in the direction you were heading". Obito did not want to metioned Amegakure as he did not want to tell Naruto of Nagato or "Pain's" location.

"Konan, the woman who you defeated and captured is the partner of Akatsuki's leader, Pain"

Naruto stared at Obito with narrowed eyes as he spoke, the things he said about Pain and him being the leader of Akatsuki all fit with the information he had received from Itachi.

"If he finds out that the one that defeated his partner was this close to himself, he will come for you without hesitation"

"I'm not scare.." Naruto was interrupted as Obito raised his voice "And while I do admit you are a lot stronger than what anyone could have expected at this age, you won't be able to defeat Pain as you are now"

Naruto glared at Obito with hatred "I won't know unless I try"

Obito chuckled "That's the spirit, you're a good boy aren't you?" Obito had changed his voice to a more childish voice as he spoke.

"Hai?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"If you're a good boy, then make Tobi happy by killing Danzo and the snake!" Obito said in almost a cheer.

"To..bi?" Naruto questioned.

"Hai hai!" Obito nodded "Tobi is a good boy.."

Naruto's eyebrows twitched "Senju.." he whispered "Is also a good boy.. ttebayo"

This had Gamaken, Yugao, Hana and even all three ninja dogs face fault as they were now standing close enough to listen in the conversation.

"Haaaai!" Obito cheered "Let's head to the land of Hot Water and kill them like a good boy!"

Naruto tilted his head as he stared at Obito in confusin which had Obito chuckle. His voice returned to the more serious one "That's where you will find them" parts of his body started disappearing into some kind of vortex "Until next time, Uzumaki Naruto" he spoke before he was completely gone from their view.

Hana jumped down from Gamaken's back making her way over to Naruto "Who was that man?"

"No one of importance" Naruto answered, still frowning.

Yugao who had followed Hana's lead voiced her thoughts "The land of Hot Water, that's where Shikamaru-san and his team headed.."

"I will go check up on them" Naruto said activing the 'Biju Cloak' once again so he could travel at his fastest "Gamaken, take Yugao and Hana back to Konoha". Naruto decided he was going to check out the land of Hot Water himself. If it turns out the masked man had lied to him, he would join back up with Yugao and Hana in Konoha then head towards the former land of Whirlpools.

"Okay, hope on girls, though I may be a bit ungraceful.."

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	89. Chapter 89

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 89

* * *

Shikamaru and Hanabi had been hiding after making Sasuke believe that they had left him behind to fight against the root anbu alone. They were hiding because Shikamaru wanted to gain the upper hand by a surprise attack. Something that would prove to be a mistake.

While Sasuke fought two out of the three root anbu, Shikamaru gave Hanabi the order to go at the third one. She jumped down from the three they were hiding in, aiming a chakra covered jüken strike towards him only for him to take her by complete surprise. He defended himself with a move that only a Hÿuga should be able to do.

**"Kaiten"**

Hanabi was hit head on by the root anbu's attack as she was unprepared for an attack like that since it was the last one she thought she would be facing. She broke an arm, a couple of ribs and gained cuts and bruises all over her face and body from the attack. Shikamaru realized at that moment why it was so easy for the root anbu to find them and how he so easily saw through their surprise attack. He was watching them the whole time with the same kind of eyes that Hanabi possesed, the byakügan.

Shikamaru didn't have time to think more on it because he needed to get the wounded, unconcious Hanabi out of harms way. He quickly came up with a plan on how to pick her up and how to trap the root Hÿuga if he came at them. Everything went according to plan until he had dodge a large fire jutsu courtesy of Sasuke. That gave the root Hyüga the chance to move in and strike Shikamaru with a series of jüken strikes hitting his chakra points.

"Damn it" Sasuke cursed seeing the state of his teammates that he had just now realized were here helping him. Both of them was out of it, taken out by the same opponent, the one which he was not fighting. The two he had been fighting has had no trouble keeping up with him, no it was almost as if they were toying with him. Sasuke began raging, not liking to be made a fool of and the more he raged, the more a certain voice spoke inside his head.

Sasuke gave in and used the chakra of the cursed seal of heaven that he had received from Orochimaru. After that it was Sasuke, who had gained a chakra, speed and strength boost who was toying with them. He defeated all three of them in a battle that lasted thirty minutes.

* * *

_About half an hour later_

It took Naruto about an hour to find Shikamaru and his team, a very short amount of time to travel through a whole country, but even with that speed, he had been to slow. When he got there he found both Shikamaru and Hanabi out of it, full of wounds and bruises. Sasuke was sitting on the ground breathing hard, next to three defeated opponents.

"What happened?" Naruto asked as he stood on a tree branch in a tree behind where Sasuke sat on the ground. Sasuke who had not been able to sense him before, snapped his head towards Naruto "Naruto?" he was taken off guard by the massive chakra cloak that covered Naruto.

"You sound surprised" Naruto said as he quickly made a couple of clones to begin healing Shikamaru and Hanabi.

Sasuke swallowed the spit in his mouth before he spoke "We got ambushed.." he explained between breathing hard.

"Ambushed?" Naruto asked a little surprised "Wasn't Hanabi able to spot them?"

Sasuke waited a little before answering "No she wasn't able to spot them in time, we had no choice but to fight them"

Naruto nodded to Sasuke's explanation but he was wondering how this could have happened with both Hanabi and Shikamaru on the team. Hanabi should have had no trouble spotting them with the byakugan, and if she did, Shikamaru would quickly suggest turning tail and running away. That's the whole reason he put Hanabi and Shikamaru together, the runt was not important.

'Maybe imouto-san is sick?' he thought as tried to make sense of the situation, it could be the reason why she had been sloppy enough to not notice them in time. There was no use in worrying about what had happened now, he would hear it from either Shikamaru and Hanabi later.

'No matter.. I don't have time to question the runt on what had happened, I will ask them about it later' Naruto thought before doing a single hand sign. He was still in **'Biju Mode'**.

**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"** Naruto spoke as he created a small army of clones. The two that had been healing Shikamaru and Hanabi, picked them up and carried them back towards Konoha. Three picked up the unconscious close to death root anbu which he would bring back to Ibiki for questioning. The rest he sent out to find the other teams in his squad to tell them to return to Konoha.

As the clones left, heading towards different directions, the original Naruto stayed behind "Are you feeling well enough to walk, runt?" he asked Sasuke who glared at him "Of course!" he snapped, standing up before jumping after Naruto's clones carrying the wounded.

Sasuke was just glad Naruto didn't question him further on what had happened and that neither Hanabi or Shikamaru was awake to tell the truth. After all it was Sasuke's idea to stay behind and fight, ignoring Shikamaru's orders to return to Konoha.

"Then come with me, we will scout ahead" Naruto ordered as he studied Sasuke who was still breathing hard.

Sasuke gave a nod in reply as he walked up to Naruto. Sasuke was quickly annoyed by the fact that Naruto was still staring at him with a an expression that was of pure disgust.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked annoyed while Naruto began moving his arm towards Sasuke's shoulder only to retract it quickly. For Naruto, touching Sasuke would be the same as touching dog shit, but he knew it had to be done. He quickly put his hand on top of Sasuke's shoulder and gave him a temporary chakra cloak.

Naruto then quickly removed his arm and exclaimed "That's gross, EHHH!" loudly as he began blowing on his hand as if to remove any remains of the disgusting Uchiha.

Sasuke was shaking his head at Naruto's antics but at the same time he was starting to feel the effects of the chakra cloak. He was no longer tired and could feel his chakra reserves refilling. 'Amazing' Sasuke thought, something he would never admit to Naruto.

When Naruto started acting out even worse by showing that he was about to cut off his arm, Sasuke sneered "It's starting to get old!"

Naruto chuckled as he sheathed his sword "Don't be so serious all the time, Uchiha.." before leading the way.

Sasuke cleared his throat which almost sounded like a powerful growl with the chakra cloak covering him.

"Hm?" Naruto responded.

"So, Naruto-san, seeing as your a jounin, one of the elites, do you mind if I ask you a question about Konoha shinobi regulations?"

'Regu-what?' Naruto thought which had Kurama snort out a laughter "Go ahead" Naruto responded with a twitching eyebrow.

"In the event of your female teammates has complained that your third teammate has sexually harassed her, you should, A; notify the commanding jounin. B; notify the Hokage. C; notify the nearest female jounin?"

"Did you do anything to Imouto-san?" Naruto asked with a glare.

"No" Sasuke quickly said defensively "Can you answer then question?" he then asked.

Naruto rested his left hand on his chin in thought "I'll go with D.."

"D?" Sasuke repeated.

"Yeah" Naruto said with a chuckle "Bitch slap the third teammate for putting his nose where it doesn't belong, then take the girl home and fuck her till she smiles"

Sasuke stared at Naruto in pure disbelief releasing a small gasp while Naruto held up his hands, shrugging.

Naruto's loud yell of "Senju joke!" echoed throughout the forest for a minute after that.

* * *

_Two hours later_

Naruto's clones had brought the whole squad back to Konoha. The squad is now ready to start the real mission, which is to take out Danzo and his subordinates. Shikamaru had been healed enough that he could safely come with them, but was ordered not too. In Hanabi's case, Naruto had to drop her off at the hospital. While her life was not in danger, she still needed a couple of days rest to fully heal.

Naruto did get one thing out of healing them both though, Shikamaru's own story of what had happened. Sasuke had been refusing to follow Shikamaru's orders to return to Konoha immediately, instead he had stayed back to fight their pursuers. This had caused the injuries on both Shikamaru and Hanabi which could have been worse. Naruto was angry about the whole situation but he would leave it be for now. He would show Sasuke why it's a bad idea to piss him off after the mission is over.

Even though Hanabi and Shikamaru was not going to join for the second part of the mission, Naruto did get an unlikely replacement for them. As Naruto and his squad stood gathered at the eastern gate, about to leave, their replacement showed up and made himself heard.

"Hold up young ones" Naruto's eyebrows twitched hearing the voice.

"It's time I make this right, after all, much of this has happened because of me" Hiruzen spoke, dressed in his full monkey suit (AN: battle gear).

"Monkey" Naruto said in annoyance "Go back to the old folks home"

"What's that shitty brat?" Hiruzen asked as he had made his way over to the rest of them, standing in front of Naruto with a determined expression "Why don't you go home and suck on your mommies tits. Let me handle this"

Naruto was a little taken back by that remark which he showed by leaning backwards "As lovely as that sounds" he grinned "I have a mission to do, and remember, I'm in charge!"

Hiruzen nodded slowly with a smile "I'm just here to help you, nothing would make me happier than getting the chance to fight both Danzo and Orochimaru and finally make things right"

Naruto snorted "As you say, old monkey" before turning to the rest of his squad "I'll dispell now, while I'm gone, Anko and the old monkey is in charge, meet up with me and the Uchiha runt close to the borders of Land of the Hot Water.

"Yes, captain!" they spoke in chorus as Naruto dispelled, returning all the memories to the original.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Naruto and Sasuke_

It's been a while now since Naruto dispelled most of his clones with the last one dispelling just now. Sasuke no longer had a chakra cloak covering him, but it had served it's purpose as Sasuke now felt refreshed. The less could be say about Naruto, who Sasuke had thought to be inhuman, as he was now visibly tired.

"It will take a few hours for the others to arrive, until then we should rest" Naruto spoke before walking up to a tree to sit down and rest his back on it.

Sasuke nodded before turning his head at the direction Naruto had walked "Want me to be on the lookout?" the only thing Sasuke received as an answer was a series of loud snores coming from Naruto who had already fallen asleep.

With a sigh Sasuke sat down a few meters away from Naruto when a small toad came into the clearing from behind a tree.

"We on it, you get some rest kid"

Sasuke stared at the toad with a raised eyebrow.

"You dig?"

* * *

Thanks for reading


	90. Chapter 90

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 90

* * *

It took the rest of the squad six hours to get to the spot where Naruto and Sasuke had been resting, waiting for them. They had not been slow, they just traveled at a speed that was normal for a large group of shinobi. Only someone with as much chakra and the same powers as Naruto could travel from country to country in less than an hour. A hokage level shinobi such as Hiruzen would have no trouble moving the same distance in less than an hour if he was alone or decided to go ahead of the squad, and he wasn't one who bragged about his shunshin. Someone who is a better and faster user of the shunshin such as Namikaze Minato would have made it there even faster, but no one could move as fast and as far as Naruto while he is using Bijü mode.

When they arrived they saw Sasuke sitting in a tree on a large tree branch, several metres above Naruto who was still asleep with his back resting to the tree. Hiruzen figured Naruto has had more than enough time to rest, but there was still the problem of waking him up. He had tried many times to get close to Naruto in his sleep to wake him up only for Naruto to put the tip of his sword close to his neck. So the only option was to either blast a water jutsu at him or yell as loud as he could and hope that Naruto wakes up. As Hiruzen was staring at Naruto with a frown, about to yell, he saw that Shigure had moved close to Naruto. Hiruzen was about to tell her to be careful when she as calm as ever sat down next to Naruto with her own back rested to the tree and her head resting on Naruto's shoulder.

"My.. Naruto" she spoke slowly before closing her eyes. This of course had all the girls there reacting to what they had just seen. Samui was glaring at the scene as not only had the damn water swordsgirl had the guts to to touch her future husband, Naruto had allowed it in his sleep. The last time she tried that, she got the same treatment most did, the tip of his sword to her neck.

Yugao was thinking along the same lines as Samui. Every time she had sneaked into Naruto's apartment or his room in the house where he lived now, by bribing his trustful bodyguards with chocolate bars, she had been forced to leave after getting the tip of the sword treatment.

The rest of them was just angry for Shigure doing what she did in front of them, and what she had said. No one was angried than the fiery Tayuya though, as she marched up to Naruto and pulled his hair, forcing him into a standing position.

"Damnit, shithead!" she yelled.

"Aooou!" Naruto whined loudly before asking "What the fuck did I do?"

Hiruzen sighed loudly as he shook his head "Enough!" he then said in a commanding tone, this had everyone snap out of it and focus on Hiruzen "Gather around and listen to Naruto as he explains the situation to all of us".

With a nod they did as they were told while Naruto walked up to the middle of a circle that they had formed. Suddenly a sake bottle appeared in his hands, making everyone wonder if he pulled it out of his ass.

Naruto cleared his throat "As I told you before we are not only dealing with a crippled old man, we also have the snake to worry about"

"Orochimaru.." Anko spoke through gritted teeth.

Naruto stared at Anko as he nodded "The snake..." Naruto was interrupted as Gamakichi ran into the clearing with a loud yell of "Boss!"

"Kichi?" Naruto asked as Gamakichi had jumped from his position, landing on top of Naruto's head.

"Yeah, boss! We found something interesting" Gamakichi spoke in between breathing heavily as he tried to catch his breath after a long run.

"Speak" Naruto ordered.

"We came upon a place where we found several large what we believe is snake trails leading towards different directions" Gamakichi paused for a moment before continuing "It's most likely the snake-bounty's summons which he has sent out in different directions to slow us down in our search for them"

"Where did you find these trails?" Hiruzen asked.

"Just head east from here and you can't miss it"

"Very well" Naruto spoke before grabbing a lollipop from his shirts pocket that he gave Gamaken "Consider your work done, Kichi, tell the rest of the frogs to return as well"

"Yes, boss!" Gamaken saluted before jumping off Naruto's head, heading back to tell the others.

"Oh and Kichi.."

"Hmm?"

"Don't tell Tatsu and the other about the candy, I won't hear the end of it"

Gamaken laughed before heading out "Just make sure I still get my share once this is over with"

As Gamakichi ran off to meet up with the other toads, a small black bird, a raven to be exact, appeared in the sky, flying downwards directly towards them. Hiruzen held up his hand with the palm facing up to give the raven a spot to land on. Out of everyone there, only Naruto and Hiruzen knew who had sent that raven. It was the very same reason Naruto was giving Hiruzen a harsh glare.

The raven had dropped a small piece of white paper on Hiruzen's open palm before disappearing in a mass of feathers into nothing.

"It seems our backup has already arrived" Hiruzen spoke which confused everyone except Naruto who spat on the ground "It seems like no matter what direction I go today, I run into one of them" Naruto spoke in annoyance. The raven had of course been sent by none other than Uchiha Itachi which meant that Naruto would run into yet another Uchiha today.

"Remember what I told you back when I agreed to become a Konoha shinobi, old monkey.."

Anko chuckled as she saw Naruto pouting as he began walking, heading east. She figured if Naruto was this upset either someone had taken his alcohol or he was about to meet with a male Uchiha. Since Anko had been told about Itachi, it didn't take her long to figure out which Uchiha was their backup.

"Start moving baka-onna's" Naruto ordered loudly which had his squad follow after him and Hiruzen and Sasuke slowly following after a while as they shook their heads. What about them? They thought.

* * *

_About one hour later_

They had now arrived at the location Gamakichi had told them about, they were now staring at what looked like an intersection of snake trails. It was just as Gamakichi had told them, similar looking snake trails leading towards different directions.

Naruto sighed as he saw the trails and did a single hand sign, but before he could create the shadow clones he wanted, Hiruzen spoke "Wait.."

"Oh?" Naruto spoke with a raised eyebrow "You're finally going to make yourself useful?"

"If by making myself useful is to use my brain, then yes" Hiruzen answered before pointing at the trail in front of them "It's not much but this one is a slightly deeper trails than the others. Also when you think about it, that is the only possible direction they can head to for an escape route."

"By sea?" Naruto asked.

Hiruzen nodded which had Naruto thinking. If they are trying to escape them by sea, probably on a large boat, it wouldn't be unlikely if they wanted to escape to that country. He stared at Shigure who gave Naruto a look that made him think she was thinking along the same line. If they were heding towards that country then there would be nothing Naruto and Shigure could do, as they had made a promise to never return to that place.

"We need to speed up then, we have to catch them before they get on a boat" Naruto spoke.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

At a large beach a cloaked figure was walking towards a large group of people that was boarding a large boat. On the boat already was Danzo staring towards the cloaked figure with a frown. Next to him was a smaller figure, a very pale looking teenager with his eyes covered by bandages. Except that was no teenager, it was Orochimaru in the body of an artificial human he had developed which had the cells to match his new set of eyes that he had received from Danzo. Hundreds of root anbu was surrounding the boat on the beach.

"Kukuku" Orochimaru chuckled "What brings you here?"

The cloked figure threw off the hood of the cloak to reveal his face as Orochimaru grinned widely "Itachi?". Even with his eyes covered he knew who it was that approached their boat.

"Orochimaru and Danzo.." Itachi stated in a monotone voice "The ones I work for wants me to bring you two back with me".

It was Hiruzen who had sent for Itachi, ordering him to be their back up. For Itachi this was a perfect opportunity to take out both Orochimaru – Who is gunning for Sasuke's sharingan – and Danzo who is the main reason he has to live his life as a criminal. Also, this was a great chance to one up Naruto or "The Senju-yaro" by completing his mission before he arrives.

"What does the Akatsuki want with us?" Danzo asked in a tired but still demanding tone.

"Who said anything about Akatsuki?" Itachi said as he threw of the whole cloak to show that he was not wearing the Akatsuki's colors anymore. Now he dressed similar to the way he did when he was still a Konoha ninja.

Danzo's face hardened "Hiruzen?!" he questioned with a scowl. His root anbu was ready to move in to attack Itachi but Danzo held up a hand to halt them. Meanwhile Orochimaru was boiling with excitement as he smiled widely.

"Itachi..it would be such a shame to lose a man as useful as yourself" Danzo spoke through with his eyes closed.

Itachi slowly approached the ship with a kunai in hand "Attempting to intimidate me will do you no good, Danzo-sama" he said Danzo's name sarcastically.

"We could use you and your powers.. If you were to join us.. Imagine what the three of us could accomplish" Danzo continued slowly.

Itachi went poker-faced as he spoke "As always, all my actions is for the betterment of the village" before throwing the kunai at the root anbu.

**"Kunai Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" (Kunai Shadow Clone Technique)** he spoke without doing a single hand sign.

* * *

_Half an hour later_

Naruto and his squad had finally arrived to what looked like a war of hundreds of root anbu against a single person. He has been fighting them non stop since he got here but still did not have a single wound on him. The sandy ground of the back was littered with corpses of dead root ninja.

Out of everyone there only Naruto, Hiruzen, Yugao, Anko and the Uchiha siblings knew who Itachi was and what he looked like. The girls who had no idea who he was, was amazed by the scene in front of them.

Midori and Sasuke wasn't as amazed however. Sasuke was staring at Itachi wide eyed, not expecting to see him here, he wanted to run up to him and get all of his questions for him answered. Midori who still thought that Itachi was a ruthless killer who had killed of her whole clan just to "test himself" glared at him with hatred.

"Who is that?" Sakura asked then added "He looks just like the runt"

Naruto chuckled "Shares the same blood as well, but other than that, they are nothing alike"

"What do you mean, shithead?" Tayuya asked as she stared at Itachi then to Sasuke as if to compare them.

"The Uchiha over there" Naruto pointed at Itachi with an expression of disgust "Is the real deal". Naruto meant that Itachi was an Uchiha worthy to call an enemy, someone worth killing off, even though they had become something resembling rivals during the past year.

Sasuke frowned, this just confirmed that Naruto thought of him as weak. Midori however had enough of Itachi stories.

"Itachi!" she yelled grabbing a kunai before running off towards him "I'll kill you!" she yelled, only to get stopped by Naruto who threw her up on his shoulder, her upper body hanging down behind him.

"Calm down, Oujo" Naruto spoke in a quiet tone.

"Let me down, Taichou!" She cried out as tears spilled from her eyes "He killed everyone.."

Naruto did not do as she asked him but he did let her go as he had put her down next to Anko, giving Anko a nod. Anko knew what Naruto wanted her to do, which was to look after Midori.

"Stay close to me everyone" Hiruzen ordered "Hai!" the squad responded as Naruto had thrown a tri-pronged kunai towards Itachi. Itachi easily caught it by placing his finger through the hole at the handle of the kunai, swirling it around for a second before Naruto appeared in a flash of yellow.

Naruto was now crouching next to Itachi, staring at the root anbu with an unimpressed expression "How long have you been here, Uchiha?"

"Give me a few more minutes and I'll be all done" Itachi said calmly, ignoring the question.

Naruto began chuckling which turned into a maniacal laughter **"Ittoryu Iai: Hanauta Sancho.."**

Naruto moved like a laser bouncing from wall to wall between the root anbu who couldn't keep up with his speed, no one could except for the sharingan bearers.

**"Yahazu giri!"** Naruto spoke loudly as at least fifty root anbu was cut up from their waist up to their shoulder, a deep diagonal wound.

Itachi who is usually very calm and collected, not showing any emotion had his eyebrows twitching in annoyance. This isn't what was supposed to be happen, he thought as he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. He wasn't about to let himself get outdone by a Senju..

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	91. Chapter 91

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 91 - Senju Timing

* * *

Danzo was far from happy as he had just seen the hundreds of root anbu under his command having been cut down to a mere fifty. All of them had been defeated by Naruto and Itachi. The way they had fought against his root anbu was another reason for his anger, it was as if they were playing, like children. Itachi who was using his mangekyo sharingan was spitting black fire by using a technique called Amaterasu, towards Naruto non stop. Naruto in turn was dancing around the battle field, easily dodging the fire but at the same time leading it towards the root anbu.

"You'll have to do better than that, yohoho!" Naruto would yell in laughter.

"Hn.." Itachi would respond with a smirk "How long will you be able to keep dodging, I wonder?"

Orochimaru who was standing next to Danzo on the ship was amused by the whole thing.

"There won't be much left of your men if yo don't do something soon, Danzo-san.."

Danzo scowled as he turned to Orochimaru "What do you suggest I do then? Fight against Itachi, the jinchüriki and Hiruzen and the same time?"

Orochimaru chuckled "Kukuku.. this is why you have me, remember?" as he thought back on what he had prepared for Naruto and the others a short while before they arrived.

**Flashback**

* * *

_Soon after arriving at the beach._

"I've managed to get us a ship, Orochimaru-san" Danzo spoke as he walked next to Orochimaru on the beach. Both of them were calm and relaxed even though they knew Naruto and the others was coming for them.

"As expected of you, Danzo-san.." Orochimaru spoke with what sounded like sarcasm but Danzo paid no mind to it.

"I would like to borrow five of your men" Orochimaru spoke suddenly as they closed in on the large ship.

"What for?" Danzo asked.

Orochimaru chuckled "You don't want to know.." he explained.

Danzo nodded slowly "Fü!"

Orochimaru knew that Yamanaka Fü was one of Danzo's best root agents and someone he would rather not use for what he had planned. The corners of Orochimaru's mouth turned up "Five men which you can afford to lose"

Danzo scowled as he had a pretty good idea what he thought Orochimaru would need his men for "We don't have time for your experiments"

"Kukuku.." Orochimaru laughed "This isn't for an experiment, Danzo-san.. Just have five men ready for me, you won't be disappointed" Orochimaru spoke before walking ahead towards his own subordinate, a blue haired woman wearing a green outfit.

"Guren it's time" Orochimaru spoke as Danzo shook his head thinking 'A necessary evil'

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama" Guren responded with a bow.

* * *

**End flashback**

By now Hiruzen, Sasuke and the whole squad was at the front lines fighting against the root anbu together with Naruto and Itachi. Naruto who was now standing next to Itachi, staring up at Danzo and Orochimaru who was still on the boat, noticed that something was off about Orochimaru.

"Did you notice as well?" Itachi asked Naruto having noticed the same thing.

Naruto nodded slowly "His chakra is different.. weaker"

They didn't have time to discuss what Orochimaru could be up to as the man in question grinned in a sick way before yelling "Now!"

Four figures jumped out of the forest then moved quickly to stand in a corner each as they formed a rectangle, surrounding everyone who was down on the beach. Naruto recognized one of them as the man he had killed a year ago. He was the white haired Kaguya bone user, Kimimaro. The other were also part of the sound five, Sakon, Kidomaru and Jirobu. The whole group was there except for Guren who wasn't anywhere to be seen.

The four of them did the hand sign for snake before clasping their hands together **"Shishienjin" (Four Flames Formation)** they spoke at the same time. They had created a large purple looking barrier in which they had trapped Naruto and the others plus a few root anbu. The only ones outside of the barrier was Orochimaru, Danzo and a small group of root anbu, two of them being Aburame Torune and Yamanaka Fü who worked as Danzo's body guards.

"So this is what you had planned earlier, use this barrier to give us time to escape?" Danzo asked Orochimaru who chuckled darkly in response.

"Yes but there is one thing you forgot to mention.." Orochimaru began as Danzo's eyes widened.

"You! What's the meaning of this!?" Danzo yelled as he had noticed a very distinct change in Orochimaru's chakra signature.

"Kukuku.. I left an hour ago" Was the last thing Orochimaru said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke, in his place a dead root anbu, which he had "borrowed" earlier appeared. He had used that root anbu as a sacrifice in using his bastardized version of Pain's **"Shoten No Jutsu" (Impersonation Technique)** , the same way he and his subordinates, Suigetsu and Jügo had tricked Naruto and his squad on an earlier mission.

The other four roon anbu he had asked for had been used as the sacrifices while using **"Edo Tensei"** to bring back the four dead members of the sound five. After bringing them back and using the impersonation technique, he and Guren had left the beach, heading back into fire country to escape Naruto and Hiruzen. Orochimaru had no desire to work together with Danzo, especially not now that he had been given everything that he wanted from him. The sharingan eyes he now possessed was the last thing he needed.

"That's what I get for trusting a traitor, I suppose" Danzo thought out loud as he stared at the barrier "At least that thing will give us time to escape as well"

Fü and Torune nodded "Should we leave then, Danzo-sama?" Torune asked.

"Yes.. I don't see what other choice we have" Danzo then turned to some of the remaining root anbu that was with him on the large boat "Set sail!"

"Hai, Danzo-sama!"

As Danzo and his subordinates prepared to set off, Naruto and the others found themselves in a troublesome situation to say the least.

"They're smart enough to keep their eyes closed" Itachi spoke as he stared at Kimimaro since that was the one Naruto had focused on. Naruto was staring at him with a titled head 'Have I seen this person before?' he wondered. Itachi would have already tried to use Tsukuyomi, a genjutsu (illusion) that traps the target in a world that is completely under the control of the the one that used the technique.

 **"Amaterasu"** Itachi spoke as he tried to burn through the barrier only for his flames to vanish as soon as it touched the purple walls.

Hiruzen grabbed a kunai and flung it towards the barrier causing the steel of the kunai to melt.

"That means no cutting through it either" Hiruzen said as he gained as he gained a thoughtful look, thinking of possible means of getting them out of here. He was familiar with these kind of combination seal techniques, normally this one would have the users create a second barrier on the outside as well to keep anyone from getting to them. This was something they had not done this time however.

As the squad realized that they might have to spend a bit of time stuck in here, it gave Midori the chance to go after Itachi. But she was beaten to it as Sasuke had demanded answers.

"Hn.. Itachi.. I have questions that needs answers, so many questions"

Itachi frowned as he turned to stare at Naruto accusingly which had Naruto raise his eyebrow before he held up his hands in defense "Look maybe I told him, or maybe I didn't. Next time keep your Uchiha secrets to yourself, you lousy vermin"

Itachi blew out air from his mouth "Senju runt.." he said before facing Sasuke but not before Naruto could respond with a threatening "Huh!?"

"It's been a while, Sasuke.." He turned to Midori, completely ignoring Naruto's glare "Midori-chan"

Midori was about to yell at Itachi when Sasuke stopped her with a fierce glare telling her "Shut up, Midori" before turning back to Itachi who frowned at they Sasuke spoke to Midori.

"Is what I heard true!? Did you kill our clan members on Konoha's orders!?"

'Fool' Hiruzen thought, staring at the back Sasuke's head, not liking how he revealed one of Konoha's biggest secrets to this large group of people.

"What?" Midori said in surprised "What are you saying, Sasuke?"

As Itachi confirmed to Midori what Sasuke said was true and began telling her the whole story, Naruto sighed almost moaned in depression. He really didn't want to spend any more time hearing about the problems of the Uchiha clan. He would rather watch the old monkey dance all day. But since the Uchiha's was bringing their drama for everyone to hear, he might as well bring some drama to the group from his own clan.

"Tayuya-chan, mind if we talk?"

"Yeah sure, shithead" Tayuya asked a little surprised at Naruto's question as she walked over to him "And don't call me -chan" she added.

Naruto nodded "Uzumaki-hime" he whispered in her ear which caused her to blush "F-fuck you" she stammered.

Even though Itachi was telling an interesting story of how he had to kill of his whole clan as a mission given to him by Hiruzen and the other elders, almost everyone was paying attention to Naruto and Tayuya's conversation.

Naruto unsealed a sake bottle from a scroll, snatched the bottle into his hand and took a sip "Sooo.." he said dragging out the word "You know about me and Kurenai, right?"

"Yeah.. The bitch" Tayuya said with what Naruto thought was jealousy, but was actually just anger.

Naruto shook his head, chuckling at the way Tayuya always adressed the baka-onna "I admit I may have fucked up the order a little, ttebayo"

"What order?" Tayuya asked.

"Well you know.. the order" Naruto said which he thought was a good enough explanation, expecting Tayuya to know of the order he was talking about.

Tayuya just stared at him with a raised eyebrow before she lost he patience "What fucking order, shithead!?" she yelled.

Naruto cleared his throat "Well.. I always planned on Kurenai first then you.. but I screwed that up"

"So I'm your second fucking choice of girls you want to date, is that the order your talking about?" Tayuya asked with narrowed eyes.

Naruto stared at her with squinted eyes before shaking his head "What? No. I'm talking about sex here, first Kurenai, then you, then Ino.. That was the order. Dattebayo" Naruto explained with a wide smile, nodding happily as if he just said something great.

Tayuya was staring at Naruto with pure disbelief written all over her face, an expression a lot of the girls there shared while Hiruzen was nodding towards Naruto with a proud smile. The Uchiha's were busy with their own conversation as Itachi had just started with the long story.

"Before I break your nose" Tayuya said cracking her knuckles "Just how did you screw up the order?" she asked dangerously while thinking 'Has the shithead been with another woman other Kurenai!?'

"Well" Naruto began still smiling "It wasn't planned or anything as Kurenai surprised me one night by bringing mother to our bed for a long night of loving"

This had even Itachi turn towards Naruto to stare him, waiting for him to continue while everyone was staring at him with either a dropped jaw or a look of pure confusion.

"W-what!?" Tayuya asked "You mean, Kushina-nee?" she asked but she was thinking that there was no way.

"Of course" Naruto answered simply with a raised eyebrow "She is my mother after all.."

"You damn shithead!" Tayuya yelled as she did launch a punch towards his nose this time, which he easily caught, stopping her fist to reach his face just in time. As he held Tayuya's wrist with his hand he got a chance to look around to see everyone staring at him with surprised and some disgusted expressions.

"What happened to you guys? Something wrong?"

"Something wrong!?" Tayuya yelled "You just told us you fucked your mom, you fucking pervert!"

"Yeah" Naruto said tilting his head in confusion "I mean she is my mom after all, she belongs to me"

Hiruzen was holding back a laughter as he found the whole situation to funny, especially with the fish looking expressions everyone was making, even Hana's dogs was staring at Naruto with disgust. But this was to good not to take note and deliver to his favorite student, with that thought he grabbed a notebook and a pen and started scribbling. Jiraiya could probably base his next book on Naruto.

"Don't you know how wrong that is!? It's disgusting for fucks sake" Tayuya yelled almost close to tears as she held her head "I can't believe this.."

Naruto frowned "There is nothing disgusting about her.. have you seen her naked?" he asked and Tayuya had to admit, he got her with that one.

"And the third one.." Naruto continued which had Tayuya sigh in disbelief but she listened nonetheless "Actually, I don't.." he began which had Tayuya ask "What?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head "I'm not sure if I should say this as it may be a little inappropriate"

"What could be more inappropriate then you fucking Kushina-nee!?"

Naruto frowned "Why are you so hung up on that?" he shook his head "I suppose you will find out soon enough, the third one is Tsunade-hime"

Tayuya skin paled as she turned into a statue not moving a single muscle, until her mouth slowly opened into an O and she screamed out loudly and comically "BAA-CHAN!?"

"Ouw" Naruto said cleaning out his ear "Didn't I tell you, her being old his history, she is a young beautiful princess of the prized Senju clan"

Tayuya shook her head once again the moaned out "I can't.. Why.. Why are you telling me this?"

"Because" Naruto said with a nod.

After Naruto didn't explain any further for a few seconds Tayuya asked "Because?" which had Naruto nod again "Because.."

Naruto then grinned widely holding two thumbs up "Like I said, I fucked up the order, so to fix that" Naruto got down and sat on one knee, bringing out a small box from his pockets "I want you to marry me"

* * *

_Meanwhile outside of the barrier_

An unknown figure closed in on the beach. The person had been able to sense a certain chakra signature which interested him or her. Once the beach was in her line of sight, she saw a ship that had just set sails and started moving. It was about a hundred meters away from the shore, but nothing a trained ninja who could water walk couldn't easily reach. Also in front of her was the large purple barrier which had the person of interest in it.

The unknown person walked into the beach to reveal herself as a girl around fifteen or sixteen of age. She wore a white kimono with many pink flower patterns on it. Her hair was a long dark red which she had let grow to reach down to her thighs. If it wasn't for the way she dressed and the slight difference in hair color, one would think it was a younger Uzumaki Kushina that walked up to them. It wasn't Kushina though, but she was also not a stranger to some of them.

Naruto who had noticed her chakra signature before she made her presence known, was shaking his head 'What is she doing here?' the others were still busy staring at Naruto like goldfishes but an explosion of yells was inevitable. Tayuya was not a part of the gold fish staring group as she had fainted due to Naruto popping the question which had caused her to overload with chock, surprise and disbelief. And the Uchiha's who had ignored Naruto's conversation after the part about him and Kushina, letting Itachi continue with his explanation of why he had killed of the Uchiha clan.

The girl began to walk on top of the water, channeling chakra to her feet while staring at the ship. She grabbed the sheath of her sword and said a line that got everyones attention **"Ittoryu Iai.."**

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	92. Chapter 92

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 92

* * *

"Fü...ka" Shigure spoke as the red headed girl had disappeared from her spot on the water before appearing above Danzo, having jumped up the air fast, closing the distance between them.

 **"Daishinkan!** " She yelled as she slammed her sword down towards Danzo, using the same sword technique she had when she fought and wounded Kakashi over a year ago. It was also one of the sword techniques she had stolen from Naruto. As expected it wouldn't be that easy to take out Danzo whose subordinate Aburame Torune had moved in and blocked the sword attack with a mass of bugs. Torune and Fü had then counter-attacked only to reveal that the Füka they fought was a water clone.

Now this was a situation Naruto did not want to be in any longer. Having to listen to the Uchiha's who was far from done with their sorrowful story. Yugao had seemed to lost herself as she was walking around telling everyone she was going to cut them. Soon after Naruto proposed to Tayuya, Samui had kicked him in his most precious place, hurting the valuable golden balls. Naruto always knew Anko had a bit of a scary side to her, but the look she gave him earlier made him shiver.

Not to mention the others who were yapping aloud, calling him an asshole and the enemy of all women. But he could stomach all of that, but he could not live with the fact that their only hope right now was Füka. He still has not forgiven her for everything she has done. But unless he found a way to destroy this barrier, he couldn't do anything about it.

The real Füka was now standing outside the barrier standing straight at Naruto with a grin. "Should I save you?" she asked.

"Füka.." Shigure repeated but was ignored once again.

"Senju-kun.." Füka purred as she grabbed the sheath of her sword.

Naruto shivered, originally he had thought that Füka was a boy like himself, he still had a hard time accepting that Füka was actually a girl "Do as you wish" he spoke in a carefree tone with closed eyes.

Füka's eyes shined up as she showed a mischievous smile to Naruto "I want you to hear me out after this"

"So be it" Naruto responded his arms crossed above his chest "Now, get it done, wench"

Füka nursed her forehead and shook her head before she ran towards the ship again by running on top of the water. She seemingly attacked the ship straight on with what looked like a powerful sword attack which would make some serious damage to the ship if not Torune had moved to stop her once again, using his insect companions to surround her. But that Füka was only a distraction as she had disolved into water, showing that it was a water clone.

The real Füka was now standing even further out in the water than the ship had managed to get doing a series of hand signs.

"Even I can cause a mess with this much water around" She spoke with a grin before calling out her technique **"Suiton: Suishōha" (Water Style: Water Shockwave)** a massive spiraling vortex appeared before Füka which exploded from the top to form a massive wave which blasted of back towards the shore with the ship being caught in the middle. The wave brought the ship back to to land along with washing away the sound four which released Naruto and the others from the barrier.

Tayuya had just regained her conciousness when the barrier broke but was not ready to get away from the incoming water wave. Luckily for her, the first thing Naruto did was to pick her up then use Shunpo (Flash Steps) to get them both out of the way. Naruto had expected the rest of his squad to be able to get out of that by themselves, what he had not expected was Hiruzen and Kurotsuchi using a combination technique to create the largest earth wall he had seen yet.

**"Doton: Doryūheki" (Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall)**

The earth wall made sure no one would get caught in the massive water wave.

"Way to go, gramps" Kurotsuchi spoke to Hiruzen with a cheeky grin.

Hiruzen had no problem with they way Kurotsuchi had addressed him as he chuckled before telling her "Thanks, but we are not done yet" as his face hardened. Hiruzen closed his eyes trying to sense the chakra sources of the four reanimated sound ninja. He was going to take them out first since he had prepared something to fight against reanimated zombies after he had fought against Orochimaru during the chuunin exams.

Naruto who was still carrying Tayuya bridal style, was staring at Danzo and his subordinates that had as expected survived the crash. They were standing in front of what remained of their destroyed ship. Tayuya who was confused at first at what was going on, soon remembered what Naruto had asked her before she fainted.

"L-let me d-down" she stammered as she stared at Naruto's face with a deep blush "Y-you ORC!" she yelled.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that before he put her down "Focus Tayuya, I expect you to back me up against Danzo" at the same time he couldn't help but think 'Orc? That's uncalled for..'

Tayuya's blush disappeared when she saw Danzo and the others, remembering why they were here in the first place "You can count on me, shithead"

Naruto nodded in reply as Itachi had made his way over to them with a shunshin.

"Stay out of this Uchiha" Naruto snapped.

"This is my fight, Senju" Itachi responded in an annoyed tone.

Meanwhile Torune was asking his leader "What should we do, Danzo-sama?"

Danzo didn't answer for a short moment as he was thinking about his options. He try to escape, something he knew would be nearly impossible. He could also give up, try to take the whole blame himself to let his subordinates go. Or the most logical option, the one which let's him live to see another day, fight and hope to win.

Danzo sighed as he looked around the beach, he saw that Hiruzen had already taken cared of the four reanimated sound ninja, using a seal to bind them and prevent them from moving. How was he going to win a fight against his life long rival, Sarutobi Hiruzen, who had always been the stronger out of the two of them, when Hiruzen also has this kind of back up with him. Fighting against Hiruzen alone would be hard enough. The same could be said about Itachi and Naruto, then theres two more Jinchüriki here and two seasoned jounins in Anko and Yugao.

"You will do what I've taught you" Danzo told Torune which confused him and Fü as they silently waited for Danzo to expand on what he said "What ever it takes to protect Konoha. That is my final order to all of you"

"Danzo-sama?" Fü asked in confusion, this wasn't in accordance with the latest orders they had been given.

Danzo didn't say anything else after that, instead he slowly walked forward using his walking stick for support. He saw how Naruto grabbed the hilt of his sword while Tayuya had grabbed a kunai from her kunai holster and Itachi was following his moments with his sharingan eyes.

"There is no need for any of that, I only wish to speak a few words to Hiruzen" Danzo said in a tired and heavy tone. Naruto removed his hand from the hilt and moved slowly towards Danzo, at the same time Hiruzen who had ordered the rest to guard the captured reanimated sound four, made his way over to them.

When Naruto was about to pass Danzo, Danzo had turned to him and said "Do not change, Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha will need a strong leader in the future" which had Naruto snort before walking forwards. Narutko knew what Danzo meant with that, he wanted Naruto to aim for the Hokage position. What was it with all of the old people trying to make him Hokage?

Once he was standing in front of Torune, Fü and a few of the anbu soldiers that was left, Naruto spoke "Make a move and I'll kill you on the spot, your life depends on what the old cripple has to say"

"Trying to intimidate us will do you no good" Torune spoke calmly.

"We do not feel emotions" Fü expanded in an emotionless tone.

"Do you know what it feels like to have a sword go up your ass?"

"No?"

"Then, shut up"

"Very well.."

Hiruzen had now met up with Danzo halfway as they stood a bit away from the others, staring at each others with frowns.

"I made a lot of decisions that you would never approve of, Hiruzen" Danzo began while Hiruzen said nothing, just waiting for him to continue.

"While you may not approve of them, all of them was for the safety of the village"

"Working with Orochimaru and abandoning the village, how does that protect the village?" Hiruzen asked.

Danzo sighed "My latest choice of actions have all been for my own personal gain and greed, my own ambitions to overthrow you to take the hokage position for myself" Hiruzen's eyes hardened as Danzo spoke.

"You have every right to execute me or put me behind bars, the only thing I ask is that you spare my men, or what's left of them"

Hiruzen's eyebrows rose "Spare your men? They were all in on it as well, working for you"

Danzo shook his head "They were following my orders as they had been taught, none of them would have had any part of this if I wasn't able to control them the way I can"

"You want to take full responsibility for this while your men goes free?" Hiruzen asked.

Danzo nodded "You could find use for them, they are taught to be loyal to Konoha, they will never betray you, unless you order them to do so"

Hiruzen blew out air from his mouth then stared up towards the sky "How did it come to this? We used to be able to talk about everything"

"While that may be true, we never shared the same view of how the village should have been run, this was inevitable to happen"

Hiruzen's closed his eyes while he thought for a second "With the promise of sparing your men, I'll even let them continue as regular anbu agents working directly for Tsunade, you will accept any sentence?"

"That's why we are having this conversation instead of fighting, I believe either way it would end up with the same result for me"

Hiruzen nodded slowly before he snapped his fingers, less than a second later Naruto was standing behind Danzo pulling his sword out of it's sheath.

"I sentence you to die, old friend" Hiruzen spoke solemnly while Danzo closed his eyes waiting for Naruto to do his thing. Most of Naruto's squad looked away as they figured out what was about to happen while a few of them who had been directly affected by Danzo's decisions watched on as Naruto without hesitation cut off Danzo's head.

Everyone thought it had gone smooth, as it was over without a fight, most of them was about to round on Naruto about his earlier proposal. While Hiruzen was about to go tell the root anbu to bring Danzo's body back to Konoha as he had planned to give Danzo a burial back at their home. That when they heard the voice of what should be a dead man saying "Izanagi"

* * *

**Thats the end of the chapter, the rest of the chapter is two small side stories I wrote because I was bored.**

* * *

**A regular evening in Sand Village**

Two brothers stood on the roof of a large building taking in the view of their home village. A heavy gust of wind passed through them and the village when the younger of the brothers spoke "You failed me" in a quiet but yet angry tone.

"Uh-huh, you gave me mission impossible" The older brother responded.

The younger brother turned to his elder brother with a straight expression "All I asked was for you to help me get some puss-i"

"Puss-eye?" The older repeated.

The younger nodded slowly "Now that our dear sister is not here anymore there is nothing that can prevent me to get it"

'I could think of countless of things' The older brother who was wearing a black one piece jumpsuit with a hoody thought before saying "Right you are as always, Kazekage-sama"

The Kazekage sighed as he closed his eyes "It wouldn't please Naruto-san if he heard about this, and our many failures"

"What does he have to do with this?"

"You disappoint me" The kazekage spoke in a harsh tone "You have to ask yourself, Kankurou.. What would Naruto do in this situation?"

"Naruto? That's that swordsman from Konoha right? The senju kid?" Kankurou asked just be sure, getting a slow nod from his younger brother, Gaara, the Kazekage. This had Kankurou think on it a little before he said "I think he would drink sake or something even stronger, then continue to try"

Gaara chuckled which sounded far more evil than a normal chuckle "Of course, right you are Kankurou, Naruto-san.. Masterful, as always.."

* * *

**Naruto reporting for duty**

One month before Naruto officially came back to Konoha, he was out on a solo mission that he had gotten from Hiruzen. He was on his way back to Konoha after completing the mission without any mistake. As he jumped through the tree branches through the Land of Fire, he heard what sounded like someone spoke his name. He looked down to the point where the sound came from and saw what looked four girls in the upper teens standing next to a house. The house lay on the edge of a small village that Naruto would pass unnoticed if he did not hear what sounded like his name being mentioned.

What Naruto saw was actually three girls who were all friends living in the village. The fourth person was a guy which you would refer to as a pretty-boy, just like Sasuke. What made Naruto believe he was a girl was that he had long blonde hair reaching down below his shoulders. The guy had made the girls believe that he was the bounty hunter Senju in a way to impress them.

"Senju-kun, can you tell us more of your adventures?" Asked one of the girls hugging his arm to herself.

"Of course, as you know, I've never lost a fight," replied the guy, eyewinking at the girl.

Naruto had decided to spy on them to find out if he really did hear his name before. When he saw them he thought that there were four girls talking, but after watching them for a while, he learned that there were three girls and another type of creature. This creature was the one who said he was named Senju.

"What do you say to us continuing this conversation inside, on the bed?" Asked the blond guy, causing two of the girls to blush, the third who hugged his arm exclaimed "Kyaaa!" in excitement.

'I wonder what he is trying to accomplish with this' Naruto thought, he meant what this creature was gaining from using his name in this situation, something that Kurama understood.

'It's obvious, he's trying to get some pussy' Kurama answered calmly.

Naruto's eyebrows began to twitch in irritation 'He's shaming the name of the Senju'

'What are you going to do about it?' Kurama asked.

'What do you think? I have to kill him quickly before he can do even more harm Naruto said, grabbing the sheath of his sword.

'Wait a second, hear me out first...' Kurama began before telling Naruto a plan he had come up with to get a laugh out of this whole situation.

While Kurama told his idea, Naruto dropped down from the tree where he hid and walked slowly towards the house where the guy and the girls just opened the door but had yet to enter the house. Naruto was wearing the usual anbu uniform and his toad mask that covered his face.

"I've been looking for you, Senju-dono" Naruto spoke loud enough so they could hear him, causing all four of them to turn around to see who was approaching them.

The blonde guy froze just seeing Naruto as he had realized he was a Shinobi. That was until he saw how tall Naruto was, which made him brave enough to ask "What business do you have with me?"

"Yo-hoho" Naruto laughed as he grabbed the hilt of his sword again "I've come for a re-match, to prove that last time when you beat me, was just a fluke"

This made the guy start to sweat 'Shit is this an opponent who has been in a fight with the real Senju?' He thought in panic, how would he get out of this situation? The girl who had been hugging the arm of the guy and one of the others started cheering on the blond guy "Oh yeah" She was so excited to see Senju in action "Show him! "

"Wow, we'll see Senju-kun in a real fight"

The third girl who was the shyest of them, looked at Naruto with a wide open mouth. He was somewhere between thirteen and fourteen years old, had a sword with a white kilt and sheath, short spiky blond hair and laughed like a madman, all of these things matched the descriptions of Senju from all the stories she heard and read about.

The impostor got courage from somewhere, maybe it was Naruto's age, the fact that he himself said he lost to Senju before or that the girls cheered him on. He walked a few steps and threw his hair back elegantly, which made Naruto even more annoyed, the girls loved it though.

"Kyaaa, he's so handsome!"

"Hn" The guy smirked "You have lost to me before, what makes you think this time will be any different?"

Naruto drew his sword in response and swung it in the air, the power of that swing alone was strong enough to cut down three trees that stood next to the house "Sanjuraku Pondo Ho!"

The impostor's jaw dropped in surprise as he stared in Naruto in horror.

"Senju-kun?" Asked the girl who had clinged onto the impstor early, a little surprised on how shaky and scared he seemed. He did not have time to say anything before Naruto used a shunshin to move forward, he was now standing behind the guy.

"Yo-hoho" Naruto laughed quietly, causing the girls to jump out of fear while the guy was shaking. He turned around slowly and looked at Naruto who had drawn his sword "No!" He screamed while Naruto swung his sword against him. He cut off the top of his pants, causing them to fall of his legs. The guy did not care though as he ran away just with a pair of white breefs covering his lower body, crying "Help me someone, he will kill me!"

The girls stared at their idol in disbelief and disgust as they now began to realize he must have been tricking them while Naruto laughed like never before. It made the girls realize that they were now alone with this person who presented himself as an enemy to the true Senju. And as everyone knows, Senju is the warrior of the people who only fight against criminals.

"Y-You Will you hurt us?" Asked the girl who had previously been most talkative and was the one who hugged the guys arm.

"Huh?" Naruto said, turning to them just to look them up and down.

"Would you mind .. maybe .." Naruto began to say when the shy girl quickly approached Naruto and took off his mask. Then they got to see Naruto's now very irritated expression as he hated it when other people touched his mask, his property.

"What's your name?" She asked while her friends tried to pull her back. "Ai-chan are you crazy !?"

Naruto grinned but did not respond as he resheated his sword. He then walked away slowly with his usual walking style, which was leaning his upper body back as he walked with a bottle of sake in earch hand.

"Senju!" Shouted the shy girl, causing her friends to look at her in surprise "What are you saying?" They thought that her friend tried to provoke Naruto by screaming the name of his enemy.

Naruto turned around and grinned again, causing the girls to look at him with astonished looks. A few seconds later, they felt how a strong wind flew past and how their pants and skirts broke as if they had been cut to pieces.

While Naruto watched them with his widest smile so far, he whispered "Senju .." the girls realized that they now only had panties on the lower part of the body.

"Kyaaaaa!" They shouted as they crossed their legs or try to cover their panties with their hands.

"Ecchi"

"Hentai!"

"Hope you come back, Senju-kun" The shy girl yelled at the end as she was certain that Naruto was the real Senju from all the stories. Their yells were not answered though as Naruto was already gone. The other two girls had now realized the same thing as their shy friend and thought they would never see their idol again.

They were wrong as they did run into him again later that night entering a bar in a neighbouring village that was more populated. In there he was throwing panties and sake bottles around while fighting off jealous boyfriends and husbands, as any Senju would do.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	93. Chapter 93

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 93 - Watch out Kurenai

* * *

In the midst of all confusion, Danzo had attempted for a quick attack aimed at Hiruzen who was still standing close by. The only one who didn't hesitate or look surprise was Itachi whose sharingan eyes spun **"Amaterasu"** he spoke as black flames were summoned, covering Danzo's whole body.

**"Izanagi"** Danzo spoke again appearing a few meters away from his earlier spot.

"As I thought, that's not just a normal genjutsu" Itachi spoke as he slowly walked towards Danzo who nodded slowly "As expected of you Itachi, you are able to understand it"

"Instead of using an illusion you are changing reality itself" Itachi continued as his expression hardened "Something like that should only be possible with a powerful doujutsu such as the sharingan"

This had Danzo smirk as he removed the cloth that covered his left eye to reveal a sharingan eye then he removed the three golden arms bracers on his right hand that served to hide the multiple sharingan eyes and Hashirama's cells from being sensed by a chakra sensor.

One of the eyes were already closed with a second closing right before everyones eyes "You are right again, Itachi, though a powerful technique like this doesn't come without a cost"

'Blindness' Itachi realized, it was similar to his own situation, after using the sharingan powers to much his eyesight has suffered.

Naruto hummed, not understanding what was going on what Itachi and Danzo were talking about "Explain what's happening, Uchiha"

"We need to kill him one time for every sharingan eye that he possesses, from my count that is eleven times" Itachi explained.

Naruto stared towards Danzo's sickly and pale looking arm with all of the sharingan eyes with a disgusted expression "So it's a mystery arm?" Naruto asked.

"I just told you.." Itachi began.

"No matter" Naruto interrupted as he drew his sword **"Ittoryu Iai..** " he then disappeared from his spot, appearing a few meters behind Danzo whose whole upper body had been cut in half **"Shi shi sonson!"**

**"Izanagi"** Danzo spoke, once again appearing just fine with the only difference being another eye closing.

"Eight to go" Itachi spoke with what sounded like an amused chuckle.

As Itachi went in to kill Danzo once again the others were starting to talk among themselves.

"What's up with them?" Tayuya asked motioning towards the root anbu who did nothing but watch from afar as their leader is fighting "Why aren't they fighting?"

"I don't know, but stay on guard, we don't want any surprises" Anko spoke as she narrowed her eyes at the root anbu who looked as emotionless as ever.

"Never mind that" Kurotsuchi spoke irritated "Are we going to let them have all the fun?" she said pointing at Naruto who had just slammed two rasengans into Danzo's back. Midori was watching both Naruto and Itachi with an expression of awe.

"She's right" Samui said with a smirk "We can't let Naruto-koi do everything every time"

Shigure turned to her with a bored expression raising an eyebrow "My.. Nar..uto"

Samui was about to curse at her when Hiruzen spoke loud enough from everyone to hear "You will not intervene"

"I don't care, this is my fight as well" Sasuke spoke charging up a chidori in his right hand.

"Stand down, Sasuke" Hiruzen spoke with authority and for effect he had channeled a large amount of chakra to intimidate him. It had done it's job as Sasuke released the technique with an angry scowl.

"While it may appear as if Naruto and Itachi is easily killing Danzo over and over again, that is not the case. They are working together to keep Danzo caged to the same spot, preventing him from moving. If one of you or even myself would try the same thing, we might be the ones winding up dead instead. They are not giving Danzo the time to recover from whatever jutsu it is hes using to change reality. If he was given so much as half a second more to recover he would retaliate"

Hiruzen sighed "Even I wouldn't be able to do what they are doing.. Although if were a couple of years younger.." as Hiruzen said that he also thought 'And the same goes for Danzo, old age catches up to all of us'

For the next five minutes they witnessed Naruto and Itachi killing of Danzo eleven times until Danzo were out of sharingan eyes to sacrifice. What they had seen had both amazed them and disturbed them. Just how strong are Naruto and Itachi, being able to deal with a ninja who is supposedly on the same or close to the same level of the third hokage, this easily? Naruto and Itachi working together as if they had been a team their whole life was also something amazing.

Danzo was now sitting down on the beach, smirking "Konoha has a bright future with you two watching over it" he spoke as Naruto placed the tip of his sword pointing at the back of Danzo's neck.

Naruto was staring at Hiruzen waiting for the order to kill him, the only order he got was a shake of Hiruzen's head which had Naruto re-sheath his sword and walk away. He understood what Hiruzen wanted.

"Take them back, brat" Hiruzen spoke as he stared at his old rival.

"I'm the leader of this squad, you old monkey" Naruto spoke with a chuckle as he made his way over to his squad, leaving Hiruzen, Itachi and Danzo alone.

"Taichou?" Midori asked wondering what was going on.

Naruto didn't answer her though as he stared at Torune and Fü with a bored expression "So what should I do with you all?" other than Fü and Torune there were about ten more root anbu alive.

"We will give ourselves up to Hokage-sama, let her decide our fate" Torune spoke.

Fü nodded "We live to serve Konoha"

Naruto raised an eyebrow staring at them with the same boring expression for a moment before turning towards Anko "Anko-chan, take everyone with you and escort these back to Konoha, if the give you any trouble, have Shigure kill them"

Anko shook her head at that "Roger, although I will do the killing myself if they don't come willingly" for effect she grabbed a kunai and licked it, smiling at them with a sinister smile, unfortunately the emotionless root anbu didn't react the way she had hoped, in fact they didn't react at all.

"You heard him, we're heading back to Konoha!" Anko told the squad.

"Hai" They saluted except Tayuya who was staring at Naruto's back as he had turned around to watch the scene of Hiruzen, Itachi and Danzo at the beach.

"You coming, shithead?"

Naruto turned to stare at her for a second then he turned away with a pout, crossing his arms above his chest "Only if you say yes"

Tayuya was silent at first as she tried to figure out what he meant by that when she remembered Naruto's surprising proposal within the barrier earlier "EEEH!? You weren't kidding!?" she yelled comically.

Naruto still just looked away from her pouting as Tayuya moved closer to him, a tint of red coloring her cheeks. She had been thinking on what Naruto had asked earlier the whole time they had been here. Also - even though she would never admit it to anyone – she had fantasized about marrying Naruto ever since they first shared a bed together. Marrying him could also serve to keep the others, such as Kurenai, Tsunade and Kushina away from him. As far as she knew it wasn't possible to marry more than one person which meant the others would have to admit defeat and leave them alone. And if they didn't, she could always chase them away with a stick.

"I..." Tayuya began in a stammer "Even though I hate you for being with Kurenai and the others, I can't see myself marrying anyone else.. so yes I will marry you shithead" Tayuya stared at the ground her whole face was now redder than her hair. Tayuya waited for a few seconds for Naruto to say something which felt like minutes to her, until he began chuckling which changed into a laughter "Shi shi shi!" Naruto laughed as Tayuya stared at him with a frown.

Naruto then moved quickly to get behind Tayuya, lifting her up by grabbing her tight black biker shorts "Yo-hoho!" he laughed as Tayuya struggled

"Let me down, you bastard!" she yelled comically waving her hands in the air as everyone stared with smiles at the romantic scene.

Naruto instead of letting her down changed the way of carrying to bridal style, he smiled down a Tayuya's blushing face which had her even more embarrassed. Naruto then leaned down towards her, giving her quick peck on the lips "S-shithead!" Tayuya spoke looking around not liking that everyone was still around to see. Thankfully for her, Naruto saved the situation by starting moving himself, quickly getting ahead of the squad, with Tayuya still in his arms.

* * *

_Meanwhile back at the beach_

"Do you want the honor, Itachi?" Hiruzen asked.

Itachi shook his head "No, he's all yours, Sandaime-sama"

Hiruzen nodded before he slowly made his way behind the still sitting Danzo. Hiruzen grabbed a kunai which he held pointing towards Danzo's throat "It's a damn shame we have to end it like this"

"Don't hesitate, Hiruzen, I have no regrets" Danzo spoke which was the very last words he would ever speak as Hiruzen slit his throat, leaving Danzo to bleed out on the beach.

Itachi looked at Hiruzen who was not looking away from his old friend dying before him "Should I take his corpse back to Konoha?"

Hiruzen shook his head "Burn him" before turning to leave, using a shunshin to disappear as he wanted to catch up with the others.

"Very well" Itachi spoke to himself as his sharingan spun. He decided that it was best if nothing of Danzo remained "Amaterasu"

That day on the beach marked the end of Danzo and the whole Root organization. It also strengthened Orochimaru as the biggest threat to Konoha. He now possessed the Uchiha's blood line limit, the sharingan, and considering that Orochimaru is a genius trained by Hiruzen himself, it's only a matter of time before he would be able to efficiently use the sharingan.

* * *

_A few days later_

After Naruto and his squad returned to Konoha, all of them decided to head back to their respective homes to get some rest. Naruto had left Tayuya on his bed to let her sleep there while he himself headed to Tsunade's office to give his report of what had happened together with Hiruzen. After giving the report he headed straight to an unoccupied training grounds. There he had sparred against Gamahiro, Gamaken and his own clones with just a few small breaks up until today.

While Naruto was busy sparring against the toads and his own clones, the girls of his squad plus a few more of the Konoha kunoichi had gathered in the house next door to Naruto and Tayuya's own house. It was the house where Samui, Yugito, Kurotsuchi, Temari and Shigure had been given to live in for as long as they would remain in Konoha.

All girls of the squad was there, even Hanabi who had recovered well from her injuries on the mission was there as well. Also Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten and surprisingly Anko was there as well.

There were sitting around a large table that looked an awfully lot like the one that was in the Uzumaki home, the one where they had their clan meetings.

"What's this about?" Midori asked, she had been told by Hanabi that they were coming here for a secret mission.

"Shigure-chan called us all here" Anko said with an evil grin which had everyones attention change to Shigure who nodded slowly.

"I want.. information.. on this woman.." she held up a photograph of Kurenai and Naruto taken last year, it was of Kurenai dragging Naruto by his ear "Yühi.. Kurenai.."

"The bitch" Tayuya spoke glaring at the picture as she remembered the day after they got back from the mission, when she told Kurenai about her being engaged to Naruto.

**Flashback**

* * *

It was early in the morning when Tayuya walked into the big kitchen of their house. In the kitchen, was Kurenai sitting at the table drinking coffee while Kushina was standing at the the stove frying eggs by the look of things.

"Morning, Nee-chan" Tayuya said which Kushina responded with a happy "Good morning Tayuya-chan!"

Tayuya then turned to Kurenai "Morning, bitch" which Kurenai just snorted too in response as she grabbed a newspaper, ignoring Tayuya who had decided to sit down at the table as well, across from her.

"Naruto proposed to me" Tayuya said with a smirk, watching Kurenai's reaction, her eyes did widen for a second but other than that she just took sip of her coffee then returned to reading the newspaper. Kushina on the other hand had gotten Tayuya's attention after she had punched her clenched fist through the wall, smiling happily back towards Tauyya "Isn't that nice?" she spoke in a sweet tone.

Tayuya looked horrified for a second until Kurenai spoke "Oh? I expected this" taking another sip of her coffee.

"What?" Tayuya asked "Aren't you mad? I beat you, the shithead is mine" Tayuya continued which had Kushina glare daggers at her while Kurenai began giggling "I knew he would make a move on you soon, I had not expected a marriage proposal though, since he hates the idea of marriage"

Tayuya smirked in triumph "He doesn't mind marrying me though, does he, bitch?"

Kurenai seemed to ignore what she just said as she began talking about something differently "When Naruto brought up his grand plan to get himself multiple girlfriends, I accepted it after beating him up for a few hours, on one condition"

This had both Tayuya and Kushina listening intently.

"I told him he could get together with whoever he wanted, except you" she said staring at Tayuya.

Tayuya frowned "Why?" she paused a few seconds "Do you hate me that much?"

Kurenai snorted "I don't hate you at all, I liked you a lot or at least I used to until you decided to get my man in love with you"

Kurenai stood up and slowly made herself over to Tayuya, she placed her clenched fist on the table in front of her "Naruto refused my condition, stating that I was a baka-onna for even suggesting it. Even I couldn't say for sure if Naruto would choose me if Naruto ever had to choose between the two of us" she slammed her fist down on the table "With that said, stay the hell away from my man" Kurenai then turned to leave the kitchen but before she left she added "Oh right. Naruto proposed to me last year" she stuck out her tongue in a teasing way before running off.

Tayuya was boiling in rage, that damn shithead had some explaining to do, she thought as she saw Kushina walk with heavy steps towards the door of the kitchen

"Where are you going, Kushina-nee?" Tayuya asked which had Kushina turn almost roboticly with a sickening smile "I need to sharpen my katana, dattebane" which had Tayuya chuckle when Kushina was out of earshot. It seemed she wasn't the only one planning on castrate the shithead.

* * *

**End flashback**

"We are all here because we share the same interest" Anko said as she placed a picture of Naruto, sitting in a large empty barrel, on the table. "While Kurenai is my close friend, I won't allow her to keep Naruto-kun for herself anymore"

"Hey wait, why the hell am I here?" Kurotsuchi asked, she hated the "Namikaze bum" she wasn't secretly in love with him, not at all.

Anko frowned as she explained "We will allow you to hunt down Naruto, occupy him if you will, as we take care of Kurenai"

Kurotsuchi grinned "Okay!" she said then she shivered as she stared at the picture of Naruto and Kurenai "As long as I don't have to deal with that crazy woman"

"I don't see what your issue with Kurenai-sensei is? She's always been kind and nice to me" Sakura said shaking her head, she also didn't have a problem that Naruto was dating Kurenai since she knew that Naruto was also dating other women and would date even more women, such as herself some day.

Ino glared at Sakura "That's because you haven't dealt with her the same way some of us have, mostly me and Tayuya"

"Right, she's a straight up bitch" Tayuya added while Midori nodded quickly in agreement. Midori has had a rather confusing last couple of days, now that her eldest brother was back in the village and all. He had moved back into their home as if everything was back to normal. He never showed his face to anyone outside of their home as he was back serving as an anbu. Unknowingly to them he had taken Naruto's spot as Hiruzen's personal anbu, getting all the fun missions.

Samui snorted as she crossed her arms above her large chest "While I don't mind taking this woman, who dares to touch the future father of my children, I don't see why I have to work together with you" her expression changed into one of disgust "Hussies"

"Baka" Shigure spoke calmly staring at Samui "Na-ru-to will.. not be satisfied.. unless he gets.. us all"

Samui stood up in anger "And I won't be happy until I have ring on a finger and my cool hubby back with me in Kumo"

A pouting Hanabi mumbled "Commoners, sticking their noses where it doesn't belong" which had Hinata nod quickly, the same way Midori did earlier, in agreement. Hinata was very interested in this secret endeavor of theirs, to teach Kurenai-sensei a lesson.

"Come on, we all have to work together if this is going to work, Kurenai is not to be underestimated" Anko spoke with a sigh "Now listen closely, this is what we'll do.."

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	94. Chapter 94

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 94

* * *

Haruno Mebuki had searched for Naruto all morning because she wanted to remind him of what they agreed on when Mebuki had accepted to help Naruto coerce Shikamaru into drinking. Her conditions were simply, if she helped him, Naruto would come over to their house to eat dinner. He was supposed to come over the next day but since both he and Sakura left on a mission, that wasn't possible. But she would make sure that he comes over tonight instead.

Naruto had sparred and trained almost nonstop for two days until now. Now he was drinking sake, resting his back on a tree at the training grounds. That meant he had fought and had a drink so we all know what comes next. If Haruno Mebuki knew Naruto better she shouldn't be approaching him now as she was walking into the training grounds.

Luckily for Mebuki, Naruto saw her as off limits since she was the Shika guy's woman. He didn't want to lose one of the few close friends that he had. Kurotuschi was hiding nearby, waiting for an opportunity to move in and attack Naruto.

Mebuki was now standing in front of Naruto and several empty beer and sake barrels that surrounded him.

"Hello Naruto-san, I've been searching for you" Mebuki greeted.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he studied her, recognizing her as the off limits woman "Aren't you that.. you know?"

Mebuki nodded "That's right, I'm Sakura's mom, the one you made the promise of coming over to have dinner with"

"Sakura?" Naruto questioned tilting his head. Kurotsuchi who heard their conversation sweat dropped at Naruto's stupidity, even she knew that Sakura was his own student.

"Yes?" Mebuki asked in confusion "My daughter you know the one you're training"

"Oh.. her.." Naruto responded in a bored tone before standing up, he had more important things to do than stand here to listen to the untoucheable woman "I can come by tonight for that dinner"

"Good" Mebuki spoke with a smile while Naruto stared at her or more like looked her up and down as if he was checking her out "And if you forget, I will be coming for you tomorrow"

Naruto didn't answer instead he gulped before shaking his head 'It isn't worth it' he thought before he began walking off "I'll be there"

leaving a frowning Mebuki behind 'Was he checking me out?' she wondered before she shook it off 'I must be imagining things..'

Naruto was heading straight towards the Uchiha's house planning to give the mother of Uchiha's a visit. He knew very well that Kurotsuchi was following him, trying to hide her presence, but he didn't have a problem with that. He couldn't see her of all people working for either Kurenai, Kushina or Tsunade as a spy to report what ever happens at the Uchiha's home, to them. No it was more likely she wanted something else, such as picking a fight, or to confess that she is in fact a boy which would remove all the confusion when Naruto sees her.

* * *

_Meanwhile With Anko And The Others_

They were following Kurenai who had just left a clothing store, she had a bag full of what they thought to be lingerie and sexy underwear that she of course would wear for Naruto. They were following her because it was time to start their mission: Kill Kurenai Yühi. Of course they weren't actually going to kill her, that's just what they liked to call the mission. No they were going to challenge her to a series of challenges to prove that she was not fit to be Naruto's girlfriend.

As they talked this through they had come up with many ideas on how to either shame or make her look bad in front of Naruto. Such as Temari's and Yugito's idea to find a handsome man to ask her out, hoping she would accept. Then they would take pictures and tell Naruto about it, ruining their relationship. Anko rejected that idea, telling them it was a terrible idea since everyone who knew Kurenai also knew that she had rejected everyone who had asked her out other than Naruto. So this series of challenges was the best thing they could come up with without attacking her like a group of hooligans.

After leaving the store, the girls thought Kurenai would be heading back home, but instead she went the opposite direction. Before she got to far, Hinata thought it was a good time to challenge Kurenai as she jumped out of hiding and showed herself in front of the target.

"Kurenai-sensei" She said with a mean glare.

"Hinata? Can I help you?" she asked a little annoyed by the way Hinata was looking at her.

"Ano.." Hinata poked her fingers together as she reverted back to her usual self "I wanted to ask if y-ou wanted to join me for a quiz game?

"A quiz game?" Kurenai asked.

Hinata nodded "Yes, it will be fun sensei"

Kurenai stared ahead towards the direction she had walked towards earlier 'I suppose I still have some time..' she thought "Okay, but I must get going in fifteen minutes"

Hinata smiled "Great, follow me" she chuckled darkly in thought 'I'll prove once and for all that I'm the most suited to be with Naruto'

Hinata lead Kurenai just around the corner where Tenten stood with a stack of papers in her hand. Tenten started explaining how the game worked and the rules which were simple. Raise your hand if you know the answer, if you guess the right answer you get 100 points, if you get it wrong you lose 100 points and your opponent gets a chance to guess. Some of the villagers had heard Tenten's explanation of the game which had them curious enough to stop by and watch it.

"The subject of today's quiz is Uzumaki Naruto" Tenten ended her explanation.

"What?" Kurenai asked in disbelief.

"That's right, Kurenai-sensei" Hinata said with a smug smile "I'll show you that I know more about Naruto than you do and prove that I'm more suited to be his wife"

Kurenai gave Hinata a harsh glare before turning back to Tenten "Go ahead Tenten-san, start the quiz"

Tenten nodded before she read from one of the papers "What is Naruto's favorite food?"

Kurenai quickly raised her arm before Hinata "Ramen" she answered.

"Wrong.. Hinata?" Tenten said.

Hinata chuckled "It's miso ramen"

"That's correct" Tenten said as Hinata smiled smugly at Kurenai who shook her head "Ramen is ramen doesn't matter what kind"

Tenten cleared her throat "On to the second question, What is Naruto's favorite underwear?"

Kurenai sweat dropped at the question while Hinata raised her arm fast "His green boxers with black and white toads on them"

"That's correct" Tenten said as she wrote down the score "That makes it 200 points for Hinata and -100 for Kurenai"

"How do you know that?" Kurenai asked Hinata dangerously.

"Oh please" Hinata said with a mocking laughter 'By watching Naruto-kun from afar for years..' she thought.

"Ready for the third one?" Tenten asked which had both Hinata and Kurenai nod in a yes.

"What does Naruto say after he has finished a beer?"

Kurenai raised her arm fast "Kurenai-hime, let's fuck" this had both Tenten, Hinata and everyone in the audience stare at her with wide surprised eyes. Kurenai blushed "It's true.."

"Uh wrong.. Hinata?" Tenten said which had Kurenai gain a tic mark on her forehead, this game was rigged.

"He looks around then says: Where is my beer? As if it had magically disappeared" Hinata answered.

"That's correct"

"WHAT!?" Kurenai yelled "He's never done that!"

"Has too, that's what he always does when he drinks alone!" Hinata yelled back at her.

"How do you know that? Are you stalking him?" Kurenai asked which had Hinata gulp "Of course you are, I told you to stop that"

"Ano.. Kurenai-sensei, when it comes to Naruto I don't give a damn what you say" Hinata said in almost a whisper.

Tenten sweat dropped, she had suspected Hinata had been up to something like that considering that she was the one that came up with all the questions and answers. However the next question was one that Tenten thought of herself.

"Since Kurenai-sensei is short on time, this will be the last question. What's the name of Naruto's Katana?"

Hinata was first to raise her arm while Kurenai looked as if she was trying to remember something "The King Cobra" Hinata answered with a deep red blush and steam coming out of her ears.

"Wrong" Tenten said "I was asking about his weapon, the white Katana"

Hinata narrowed her eyes at Tenten, that question was not a part of the one she had prepared. In the meantime Kurenai raised her arm and answered "I remember now, it's called the Wado Ichimonji, a sword that has been in the hands of many legendary swordsmen in the past" (AN: That's Zoro's white Katana, the one that he always carries from the start of the series)

Tenten's jaw dropped as Kurenai told her the answer before she squealed loudly in glee "I thought so! I wasn't sure but this confirms it! For that you get 1000 points!"

"That means I win" Kurenai said with a wide smile.

"Nani!?" (What!?) Hinata yelled as Kurenai smiled the same smug way Hinata had earlier "You're a thousand years to early to challenge me when it comes to Naruto, Hinata.." Kurenai had then leaned her upper body backwards while pointing at Hinata and laughed at her. She looked and sounded as a noble woman that was looking down upon a plebian girl. Kurenai had then walked off, heading the same direction as earlier. It was time to prevent something terrible from happening.

Hinata stared at Kurenai's leaving form with a frown 'I'll show you some day!' she thought with gritted teeth 'But for now I'll let the others defeat you'

* * *

_With Naruto_

The Kyuubi had requested tits and Naruto knew where to go to get it. That's why he had for the past ten minutes spent his time at the Uchiha's where Mikoto, the mother of Uchiha's lived. He was lucky to arrive just in time for lunch which all the Uchiha family members, minus Midori, were already eating when he arrived. After devouring the food, and most of Sasuke's food, he had pulled Mikoto away from the table, saying he wanted to ask her something. He and Mikoto was standing near the kitchen sink which was connected with a rather big counter.

Itachi had asked Sasuke "What's up with that, why is mother talking to that Senju-yaro?" (Bastard Senju)

Sasuke shrugged "It happens from time to time, at least they are not showering together"

Itachi's expression hardened "What did you say?" he asked in a way that scared the shit out of Sasuke. Luckily for Sasuke, Itachi's attention changed back to his mother and Naruto due to what they were doing. Mikoto was resting her hands, bending over on the counter as Naruto stood behind her dry humping her while both of his hands were massaging her tits through her clothes. To make matters worse, Mikoto was giggling and moaning as if she enjoyed it while Naruto was staring at Itachi with a wide evil grin.

Itachi activated his mangekyo sharingan, they spun as he spoke **"Amaterasu!"** he had only aimed the fire towards Naruto so Mikoto was not in danger. Naruto had been quick enough to dodge the fire, and he had to be equally fast to dodge the incoming kunai's and shuriken that Itachi threw at him. It forced Naruto to run out of the house to save his life, though Itachi wasn't done yet. He chased after Naruto throwing weapons at him and trying to kill him with the black flames of the **"Amaterasu"**

Seeing no other choice, Naruto left the area quickly using Hiraishin to escape. He would need to find another woman that could help him repay his debt to Kurama.

Kurenai had arrived there just in time to see Naruto being chased out of the house by an angry Itachi then leaving with the Hiraishin. She had a pretty good idea why Itachi had chased him away, and why he was walking back to the house with a murderous expression. Seeing as Naruto had left, she had no reason to be here, so it was time to move on to the next place and prevent another disaster to happen.

When Itachi got back inside he sat down at the table without a word. Sasuke was staring at his big brother with a proud smile "That was nice, I wish I could do that" while Mikoto was looking at Itachi with an annoyed frown.

"You disappoint me" Itachi spoke with closed eyes while Sasuke sighed, waiting for the inevitable "Sasuke" to end Itachi's sentence, instead Itachi's eyes opened as he spoke through gritted teeth "Runt!"

* * *

_A Few Minutes Later_

Kurenai had just left the Uchiha clan's compound when she run into the next girls that wanted to challenge her. This time it was Tayuya and Ino and they didn't ask for a challenge, they just brought it to her as they attacked her the same way they always did. They jumped in trying to hit with a kick that was aimed at Kurenai's face. Kurenai easily dodged it by using a shunshin to get away. Tayuya and Ino easily spotted her, a few meters behind them with a confident smirk.

"I was expecting you two losers to try something like this again" She said with a laugh that sounded to Tayuya and Ino as if she was mocking them.

"So you knew" Ino began.

"That we would be kicking your bitch ass again" Tayuya finished.

"Again? Heh" Kurenai rolled her eyes "First Hinata, now you two.. Am I to expect that the others to come soon as well?"

Tayuya frowned as Ino began looking around a little uncomfortable "What others?" Tayuya asked.

Kurenai snorted out a laugh "I'm not called a genjutsu expert just for show, and as a genjutsu specialist it's easy for me to sense chakra sources that stands out from the others. Such as the chakra sources of several losers of love following me for the past twenty minutes"

As Kurenai told them she had found out she was followed, Anko who was with the others told them all to join Tayuya and Ino at the front line. The girls did as they were asked, jumping into the scene, surrounding Kurenai. Anko had yet to appear herself though.

"Is this.. her?" Shigure asked pointing her sword at Kurenai who was seizing up her enemies with an unimpressed expression.

"Is that all of you?" she asked.

"Why did you all come out now? This isn't what we agreed on" Ino yelled.

"Quiet piggy your yelling hurts my ears" Sakura snapped.

"You're one to talk, forehead girl" Ino snapped back.

"It's shameful that you cannot work together to deal with just one commoner" Hanabi spoke her arms crossed above her chest with closed eyes.

"Hanabi be careful.." Hinata who was back with the group, standing next to her younger sister said in a warning tone. Why was she warning her sister? Because there was many higher ranked kunoichi here who should have no problem beating her up? No. It was because Hinata knew it was bad to piss Kurenai off.

"Enough talking, let's deal with this nuisance who dares to lay a finger on my beloved" Samui said drawing a short sword.

"Hahaha" Kurenai laughed the same mocking way as earlier "So that's it!? Out of jealousy you decided to work together to fight me?" Kurenai wasn't nervous or scared of the situation. She seemed to be having the time of her life.

Now was a good time for Anko to move in, she would assist Kurenai in beating up all the others, to teach them a lesson. It was all so she could become a part of that small group which Kurenai seemed to be the leader of. Of course the group she meant was the ones currently in a romantic relationship with Naruto or just fucking him. Unfortunately for Anko, another one showed up before she had the time to jump in herself. It was Kushina who had beat her too it, she was crouching down in front of Kurenai, staring at the girls surrounding them with a menacing glare.

"Tayuya!" Kushina yelled once she saw her, staring towards the younger Uzumaki who flinched at her yell and glare "How can you gang up on Kurenai-chan like this? I thought better of you than to do something like this!"

Of course Kushina did not care to much about Kurenai's safety. It was all about her ticket to Naruto's bedroom being at stake. After all, it was Kurenai who had agreed to let Kushina join them for that threesome that started her sexual relationship with Naruto. If that was to somehow change, such as with Naruto marrying Tayuya who would not allow other girlfriends, then her naughty time with Naruto was over.

"Okaa-sama" Kurenai spoke in a sweet tone that was very different from earlier "You shouldn't have bothered, I'm sure these lovely girls don't mean to do me any harm"

"Devil-onna" Shigure whispered with the girls nodding in response which had a vein pop on Kurenai's forehead "What did you say?" she asked in the same sweet tone, slowly walking towards Shigure. Sakura drew her sword as she cracked her neck which had her long hair swing back and forth behind her "I think Naruto-sensei would ask me too defend his first girlfriend and his mother, if you're going to fight them you'll have to go through me first".

Ino grinned "I will take you up on that offer, forehead"

It was nothing that could stop this now, this would be a war with Kurenai, Kushina and Sakura against all the others. Anko who had abandoned her plan to join up with Kurenai ordered her underlings "That's it, go get them!"

By now everyone who was gunning for Kurenai minus Sakura who had swapped teams was grouped up in front of their three enemies.

"Hai, Anko-taichou!" The girls said with a salute. They hesitated though as they saw a very confident and ready to fight, Kurenai, stand in between Kushina and Sakura. Kushina and Sakura was almost mimicking each other as they were licking their swords with a pair of crazy smiles staring at the group in front of them menacingly.

"It's been a while since I've chased some skanks away from my man, I'll enjoy this very much" Kushina said licking her sword again "ttebane" she added.

Sakura shined up "And after this is done I'll make sure he becomes my man as well, Shannaro!"

Kurenai's evil chuckle was the next thing they could hear "That can be arranged, but remember, you're nothing but extras.." Kurenai's expression hardened "Naruto is my man!" she yelled "And if you touch him without me knowing of it" the ground seemed to start shaking and debris floated in the air as Kurenai ended her sentence "I'll kill you all!"

Kurenai's words only seemed to anger their enemies further while Sakura raised an eyebrow at what she heard thinking 'What the hell?'. Kushina on the other hand was turning ther head slowly towards Kurenai to stare at her with a what seemed like a bored expression.

"I'd like to see you try, bitch" Kushina told Kurenai who turned to face Kushina as well "Huh!?" she responded sticking her face close to Kushina's.

It would seem Kushina didn't like that Kurenai put herself above the rest as some kind of main girl friend or love interest of Naruto. This had now made her an enemy of Kurenai just like the others. If Shikamaru had seen this situation he wouldn't be able to describe it since troublesome wasn't enough to state just how troublesome this situation was.

**"Uzumaki Ken No Sutairu" (Uzumaki Sword Style)** Kushina spoke slowly in a very Naruto esque manner, or was it the other way around? This gave everyone the chills, even Kurenai as Kushina was focusing a massive amount of chakra into her sword. Luckily for them, the one thing that could put and end to this war decided to show up just in time.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	95. Chapter 95

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 95 - Appearances

* * *

**The first part of this chapter is an update on how some of the girls looks and dresses. Skip the first part if you're not interested in reading that.**

* * *

All the girls tensed as Kushina had gathered a massive amount of chakra into her sword. One on side of the battle stood Hinata, a girl with blue hair cut into a hime style which she had allowed to grow during the past year to reach down to her shoulders. Hinata wears blue shorts, a white and purple jacket that she leaves open and a mesh armor bodysuit underneath it. (Think Road To Ninja Hinata). She started wearing this outfit as a way to gain Naruto's attention. This had showed off her massive bust which could rival Samui's already at the age of fourteen.

Her sister Hanabi had longer hair which is tied into a lower ponytail, with a white ribbon. Her hair now reaches well past her hips, and she has two shorter strands of hair in the front with pink ribbons at the ends. She wears a tan-coloured and long-sleeved kimono shirt with red-orange flames designed on it with a matching knee-length skirt, along with a white obi around her waist. (Hanabi's appearance from The Last: Naruto The Movie). Hanabi is on the smaller side when it comes to bust size which isn't surprising as she is only twelve years old.

Hanabi's teammate and love rival, Uchiha Midori is one year older than Hanabi. She used to wear clothing style similar to what Sasuke wore at the start of the manga but has recently, after the latest chuunin exams, changed up her wardrobe. She now wore a tight fitting pair of dark blue pants and a dark blue shirt which had a large red Uzumaki swirl on each arm sleeve, a large Senju Symbol at the front and a very small Uchiha fan at the back. Underneath she wore a full body mesh armor. She had shoulder long black hair, big red eyes and a very pretty face. She is thirteen years old, one year younger than Naruto. (AN: As I've mentioned in one of the early chapters of this story, Midori's appearance is the same as Tsukamoto Yakumo from School Rumble).

Hanabi and Midori's jounin teacher; Mitarashi Anko wore what she almost always did unless it was a special occasion, which was a large tan overcoat over a mesh full body armor and a small orange miniskirt. However, when she is alone with Naruto she usually skips the overcoat. Anko is 25 years old which means once Naruto gets his hands on her, she will turn back to twenty years old like the rest of his women. (AN: If the last part confused you, I suggest you go back to chapter 84 and read the last part of that chapter again)

Uzuamki Tayuya is fifteen years old, one year older than Naruto. She has long red hair that reaches down to her lower back, she also has brown eyes. She used to wear regular shinobi clothes, dark blue pants and shirt, before she met Tsunade and Kushina who she looks up to a lot. She was inspired by them when she picked out her new outfit. She now wears a green blouse with a large Uzumaki swirl on the back and on both arm sleeves, underneath a green chuunin flak jacket. She also wears blue pants similar to the ones Tsunade wears.

Samui is a fair-skinned woman of tall stature and with a curvaceous figure who generally wears a stoic, aloof expression on her face. She has blue eyes and straight, blonde hair framing her face cut in an asymmetrical bob style with the front bangs reaching her shoulders. She is fourteen years old. She wears a very low-cut outfit which displays her sizable cleavage, with mesh armor underneath, a short skirt and red hand guards, high boots, and what appears to be a modified Kumogakure flak jacket that covers her stomach only, similar to a girdle. She also has a tantō strapped horizontally to her lower back. (AN: Samui's outfit and appearance is very close to what she wears in part 2 of the manga)

Yugito Nii has long straight blond hair which she has tied into a ponytail. Her outfit consists of a skintight black full body suit. She also wears a purple flak jacket which is of her own design. While not being a busty or curvaceous as her fellow Kumo blonde, Samui, she still has a very nice figure. She is one year older than Naruto and the others at the age of fifteen.

Tenten wears the same clothes as in part 2 of the manga which is: a long-sleeved, high-collared white blouse with maroon edges, black finger less gloves, low-heeled sandals and a black forehead protector. She wears maroon, puffy hakama-styled pants with the exposed parts covered in bandages and the shuriken holster removed. She usually carries a large scroll behind her back. Tenten is fifteen, one year older than Naruto.

Kosaka Shigure is a fairly tall and beautiful young woman with a slender frame yet remarkably curvaceous-figure and well-endowed breasts. She has long waist-length raven hair usually tied back in a high ponytail, peach skin, and light purple eyes. She wears a purple choker around her neck that contains numerous small pins. She normally dresses in a small pink kimono and long purple stockings; underneath she wears bandages over her chest and a fundoshi. When fighting seriously she dons chain mail and wears a black strap under her breast to kept the chain mail in place. Her most eye-catching feature are her eyebrows which resemble lightning bolts. You will never see Shigure without her sword in hand, unless she is with Naruto in bed. Shigure is sixteen years old, two years older than Naruto.

Haruno Sakura is the same age as Naruto, fourteen. She has also changed her wardrobe to one similar to what Midori wears. After all it was Naruto that gave those clothes to them as a gift after they had trained hard for the chuunin exams. Sakura, has long pink hair that reaches down to her thighs, large green eyes and a pretty face. She is very lacking in the bust department, something that everyone likes to remind her off. She wears a blue blouse with the same symbols as Midori except the small Uchiha fan on the back is replaced with her own symbol, a white circle. She also wears a dark blue sailor skirt on top of a pair of tight sitting black biker like shorts. She is usually carrying several scrolls in a shirts pocket on her blouse, similar to Naruto. That's where she stores her sword unless it's in her hand, and several other useful things such as ninja weapons and emergency food.

Yamanaka Ino who used to be Sakura's number on rival, but not so much anymore, is also the same age, fourteen. She used to have long blonde hair which she tied into a ponytail until Füka cut it off in the chuunin exams last year. Her hair has regrown a lot though and she is starting to tie it up in a ponytail again which reaches down to her shoulders. She wears the same outfit as in part 1 of the manga which is; Ino regularly wears a purple outfit consisting of a high-collared blouse and matching apron skirt. In Part1, she sports this attire with bandages on her abdomen and legs, small hoop-earrings, her forehead protector worn as a belt. She sometimes wears white arm warmers.

Subaku No Temari or Temari of the Desert is two years older than Naruto at sixteen. She has teal eyes and sandy blonde hair which is tied into four pigtails. Temari wears mesh armor underneath a sleeveless, purple dress with a purple blouse over it, a purple sash around her waist, hand warmers and leg guards. She also carried a scroll in which she sealed her fan and instead opted to carry a smaller fan around with her. (AN: This is the outfit Temari wears during part 2 when the Kage's meet at the summit before the war)

Kurotsuchi who isn't here with them, but deserves an instroduction as well is the same age as Naruto and the others, foruteen. She has short black hair, her hair cut is very similar to Shizune's. She wears loose fitting red pants and a red blouse with the Iwa (Rock) chuunin flak jacket over it. Underneath her blouse and pants she wears a full body mesh armor.

Yühi Kurenai is a fair-skinned woman of slender build. She has long black untamed hair reaching her upper back, and very unique eyes that are red in color, with an additional ring in them. She wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her regular outfit consists of a red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Overall, this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals.

When she is with Naruto she usually wears nothing at all or lingerie. If they are going out for a date, she has plenty of sexy dresses and outfits to choose from. She used to be close to thirty years old but after having sex with Naruto, she is twenty and will stay at that age for as long as she is sexually active with him. All thanks to the **"Ero-Jutsu"** designed and created by Itama Senju which is the same jutsu that had revived Kushina and rejuvenated Tsunade to give her her youth back.

Uzumaki Kushina usually wears a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting green dress with a wristband on her left wrist and standard shinobi sandals. When she is on duty she always wears a regular anbu outfit. And just like Kurenai, when she is with Naruto, she is usually naked. Kushina was revived at the age of 24 but is just like Kurenai and Tsunade only twenty years old thanks to Naruto and Itama.

**"Uzumaki Ken No Sutairu" (Uzumaki Sword Style..)** Kushina began as she gathered a massive amount of chakra into her sword. This had Kurenai chuckle as she unsealed a scroll "I was told to only use this as a last resort, but I think it's necessary to teach you all a lesson.."

* * *

_Twenty Minutes Earlier, Hokage Office_

Tsunade was currently sitting through another boring meeting that Hiruzen had called after he had came up with another brilliant idea of his. This time they had the jounin commander, Nara Shikaku with them since what Hiruzen had suggested would concern some of the jounin under his command.

Hiruzen took a sip of his tea that Shizune had been kind enough to serve all three leader figures of Konoha that was at the meeting.

"I wish to expand the squad that Naruto and Anko is currently in charge of to something much larger.." Hiruzen began as he explained the whole idea. First he wanted Naruto to become the sole captain of the squad while Anko and a few others of Naruto's choosing would become his vice captains. Then he wanted to add more shinobi to the squad, staring with all the genin of their age group which includes Team 7, 8, 10 and Team Gai. Naruto would also be able to add a few more to the squad of his choosing, such as Yugao, Hana, any of the jounin teachers willing to join and any other person he had worked with before or that he wished to add.

Hiruzen wasn't done there, he wanted Naruto to have even more power over this squad. He wanted to give Naruto full control over them like a Hokage had with his or her subordinates. His squad would receive a number of missions which Naruto then would decide which people of his squad would get from him. He would also have the ability to promote or demote anyone in his squad, meaning that he could make a genin like Hanabi a chuunin or a jounin like Kakashi a genin.

Then there was Fü who had no desire to return to her home village, she was another candidate to join the squad. Konan was also someone who they didn't know what to do with, yet. She had cooperated fully, given them her full story of what had happened in her life after Jiraiya left her, Nagato and Yahiko after teaching them. So they knew how the Akatsuki was formed, which members it consisted of and that there was another Uchiha working in the background who calls himself Madara.

The squad would soon be told that they are to visit the other four great ninja villages. There they would receive missions to go on just like they have been in Konoha. They would spend about a month in all of the villages before returning back to Konoha. While vising these other villages, Hiruzen thought it would be a great idea for Naruto to expand the squad even further if he found someone worthy or willing to join.

When Hiruzen was done with his explanation, Tsunade was staring at him as if he was insane while Shikaku was scratching the back of his neck, not knowing what to say.

"I won't allow this, Sarutobi-sensei" Tsunade spoke with a frown which had Hiruzen hold up his hands in question and ask "Why the hell not?"

Shikaku was now scratching his beard feeling uncomfortable as Tsunade was now fully glaring at her old teacher "I still don't like that you made Naruto-kun a jounin, he should have stayed as a chuunin longer getting more experience before going on higher rankd missions. Then you took him for yourself for a full year sending him on hundreds of assassination missions.." Tsunade sighed as she nursed her temple "Do I have to remind you that he's still only fourteen years old?"

Hiruzen snorted at that crossing his arms and looking to the side with a pout "That coming from you?"

"What was that?" Tsunade asked dangerously cracking her knuckles.

"Nothing.." Hiruzen responded fast then began whistling quietly.

"Troublesome" Shikaku spoke through a sigh, he had no idea what that last part they talked about meant.

"Is that all you have to add, jounin commander?" Tsunade asked Shikaku giving him the same fierce glare which had him jump up in his seat sitting up straight before he scratched the back of his neck again. He then nodded "Yes.."

Tsunade face palmed at that 'Is this really a former Hokage and Konoha's jounin commander? No wonder people have been looking down on our village..'

"So what do you say, Shikaku-san, it's a great plan, isn't it?" Hiruzen asked taking another sip of his tea, ignoring Tsunade's antics.

Shikaku shrugged "Troublesome.." he started then he expanded on that thought "If he decides to take some of the jounins under my command to his squad, that means less paperwork for me.."

Hiruzen nodded "So you're all for it then?"

"Damn right" Shikaku responded quickly.

"You two are impossible" Tsuande moaned as she shook her head "We will discuss this with Naruto and the jounin teachers in charge of the genin that may join his squad if this were to happen before we make any decisions on it. Agreed?"

Hiruzen and Shikaku sighed at that, that meant another damn meeting "Agreed.." they yawned out. Just a second later, the door to the office slammed open with a female anbu entering.

"Hokage-sama it's horrible!" The anbu said in a panicked tone, tailing her was Shizune who was chasing down the anbu "Tsunade-sama, I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen.."

Tsunade showed her anbu her famous frown "What's this about, Yugao?"

"A disaster is about to happen.. "

* * *

_Meanwhile_

At the same time as that meeting started, Naruto had just left or been chased out of the Uchiha district. So now he was on a search for another baka-onna to satisfy his needs. He still had Kurotsuchi following him, waiting for an opportunity to attack him.

Kurotsuchi was rather bored as he followed Naruto for another several minutes until he stopped in front of a grocery store. He talked to an older woman with brown hair who carried two large paper bags full of groceries. Kurotsuchi didn't recognize the woman nor did she care who she was, but she wanted her gone so she could move in and kick the Namikaze bum's ass.

She observed Naruto exchange a few words with the woman before picking up her bags, carrying them for her, then walking slowly next to each other towards what Kurotsuchi guessed would be the woman's home. While following them, she was starting to get irritated. The reason for that was she was certain Naruto had noticed or was aware of her following him. She had not even bothered to keep her distance and she had been quite noisy. At one time he had even stared straight at her with a bored expression before shaking his head and kept walking.

After following them for a few more minutes they seemed to have arrived at the woman's house.

'Nara District' Kurotsuchi read on a rather large sign that was close by. That made her think 'Nara? Who do I know with that name..'

Kurotsuchi shook off that thought then focused on Naruto and that woman.

Naruto had ran into Nara Yoshino who had been carrying two large grocery bags. He recognized her as the mother to his good friend Shika, and the husband of his other friend, Shika. Being the gentleman that he was, he offered to help her carry them back to her house. Now though, he found himself with a problem as he was trying to give her back the bags.

"Here" Naruto said holding them up to her which had Yoshino grin then shake her hand "No"

"Huh?" Naruto responded in confusion "Don't want your food, onna?"

"Just put them inside" Yoshino ordered which had Naruto scowl as he walked inside and put them down on the floor close to the front door. He then turned to leave only for Yoshino to pull him back hard which had him fall down on the ground behind her. Yoshino then looked around outside as if making sure no one was watching them before closing the door.

Naruto had stood up, dusting off his pants "You wanna go, bitch?" he asked with one hand on the handle of his sword. Yoshino shut him up by throwing herself at him for a kiss which started a rather long make out session. They sat on the floor in the hallway with Yoshino sitting in Naruto's lap as they made out for several minutes.

All the while Naruto was thinking 'Damn, things do work themselves out sometimes' he had after all managed to find a new woman which would make the fox happy and the debt to said fox would be repaid.

After another minute of making out, Yoshino had stood up, pulling Naruto up to a standing position "Come.." she said in a sweet alluring tone, leading her towards a room that was probably her bedroom. But just before Naruto entered the bedroom, he was pulled away by something that moved quick. Yoshino glared at the spot Naruto had disappeared from "Damnit, Shizune!" she yelled before grabbing a frying pan in the kitchen. She wasn't going to give up that easily as she chased after them.

Kurotsuchi saw a woman who had a hair style similar to her own and wore a black Kimono, jump off while carrying a struggling Naruto with Yoshino trailing behind them with a frying pan raised up in the air "Give him back!" she yelled.

"You snooze you lose" Shizune had yelled back sticking out her tongue.

Shizune had then used a shunshin to create a large distance between them and Yoshino. She wasn't able to get away from Kurotsuchi though as she had followed after them with a shunshin of her own. Naruto and Shizune was now standing near the southern gate to Konoha after Shizune had let him down.

"You.." Naruto growled "Do you realize what you've done!?"

"Are you mad at me?" Shizune asked innocently which Naruto didn't respond to, instead he was just frowning at her "Maybe you should punish me?"

"Huh?"

Before Shizune could explain what she had in mind, another voice which came from behind them, outside the gate, interrupted her "Naruto-kyyyyuun!"

Shizune turned around to see a woman in her late twenties if she had to guess with long dark blue hair, run towards Naruto like a love struck school girl "Oh come on.." Shizune whined 'It never stops..'

Naruto turned around a little slower than Shizune and once he saw the approaching woman his eyes widened in surprise. She wasn't alone either as about fifty meters behind her an old man who was giving a young boy who had fallen asleep, a piggy back ride.

"Tsunami-chan!?" Naruto yelled comically.

Tsunami almost jumped at Naruto into a hug "You remembered!"

Once Tsunami released Naruto he said "Indeed, but why are you here?"

"Don't you want me here?" Tsunami asked faking being hurt.

"No no, that's not it!" Naruto quickly yelled holding up his hand "I'm just wondering why you're here"

Tsunami chuckled 'Same old Naruto' she thought "I finally convinced my dad and Inari to move to Konoha"

Naruto hummed as he focused on the old man and the boy he was carrying as they were closing in before focusing on Tsunami again "Couldn't you have come alone?" which had both Tsunami and Shizune sweat drop, even Kurotsuchi further away, hiding at the roof top faced palmed at what Naruto said.

"I will forget that comment for now, Naruto-kun" Tsunami said with a sigh "Anyway, my dad, Tazuna is starting up his own construction company here in Konoha and we have already bought a place to stay in."

"You're not gonna sleep in my bed?" Naruto asked with a pout.

"I didn't say that.." Tsunami answered with a giggle.

"Great" Naruto shined up as he grinned "I'll ask Kurenai and Tayuya right away, I'm sure they won't mind.."

"What?" Tsunami asked in disbelief "Who is Kurenai and Tayuya?"

Before Naruto could tell her about them, Shizune kinda pushed Tsunami away a little "Excuse me, me and Naruto was doing something"

"That's not true, I was about to do something when you ruined it" Naruto said with the frown back on his face.

Tsunami glared at Shizune who glared back at her "You have some business with my boyfriend, bitch?"

Shizune snorted at that "Get in line, hussy, it's my turn to take a ride"

"Eh? What?" Tsunami asked not understanding what Shizune meant.

Just as Tazuna arrived with Inari, another woman appeared via a shunshin. It was Yugao in her anbu outfit who walked straight up to Naruto and whispered "I'm taking you back to my place for a twenty four hour sex adventure"

Naruto's eyebrows started wiggling as he heard that "Okay bunny.." he started and was about to throw her up on his shoulder when he felt a massive chakra source. This chakra was something he recognized very well, it could only mean one thing.

"Sorry, I have to go, Kurenai is in danger.."

* * *

_At the same time at the front line of the battle field_

No one could believe their eyes, not even Tsunade who had just arrived upon the scene. Kurenai was now standing with a menacing grin, covered by what had to be a chakra cloak of the Kyuubi's chakra. Unlike Naruto's chakra cloak that gloves in a orange-yellow-ish color, her is a fierce red and her eyes are even redder than before. She very much looks just like a devil with that chakra covering her and that evil smile.

"Come on then, what are you waiting for?" Kurenai taunted.

Kushina smirked **"Explosive red death.."** she ended the name of her technique as she slashed her sword towards Kurenai which sent that mass of charka she had gathered, which had taken a red color, towards her. Just as the charka was about to connect with Kurenai who didn't bother to move to dodge it, Naruto appeared using Hiraishin.

He sat down in front of Kurenai on one knee with his eyes closed, one hand on the sheath of his sword "Are you in danger, hime?"

"Move!" Kurenai yelled which had Naruto open his eyes seeing the mass of chakra coming towards them.

"EEEH!?" Naruto yelled comically before he grabbed Kurenai and jumped high up the air "What the hell did you do to piss her off!?" Naruto questioned just as they landed again. The force of Kushina's technique had nearly brought down the whole forest next to them. And of course Naruto was familiar with that technque as she had used it many times during their training before the chuunin exams last year.

The girls and Naruto didn't have time to admire Kushina's handiwork any longer as Tsunade yelled "Stop this at once!"

"Granny? What are you doing here" Tayuya asked staring at her with a bored expression which had both Naruto and Tsunade's eyebrows twitch while the others were snickering.

"Tayuya.. you brat!" Tsunade growled "I have news for you, young lady.."

"That you're young? That's old news, you damn old hag!" Tayuya responded.

Tsunade ignored the old hag comment in favor of staring at Tayuya while her eyes blinked in confusion "If you know that, then why do you still call me old?"

"Because you will always be granny to me, granny" Tayuya said with a chuckle.

Tsunade shook her head then waved her off "You will never call me that, will you, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto grinned "Of course not, hime" he responded which had Kurenai bonk him on top of the head "Watch your mouth, Naruto"

"What the hell onna!?" Naruto yelled "What are you up too, I told you only to use that in a life of death situation, not against baka onnas, ttebayo!"

Kurenai pouted "They were coming after me, like the jealous hussies they are.." she explained.

"Eh, why?" Naruto asked tilting his head.

Naruto's ears started to hurt and he was staring to hear a ringing sound due to all the girls groaning loudly in chorus at Naruto's response.

"Hey, Naruto-kun!" Kushina spoke loudly stomping her feet as she made her way over towards Naruto with an angry expression "How come you haven't asked me to marry you?"

"NANI!?" Ino yelled loudly "You're his mom, of course he can't marry you!" she added, she wasn't there when Naruto revealed his rather unusual relationship with Kushina to the others at the previous mission. Neither was Hanabi, but she was somehow not as surprised as Ino.

"Hee-hee!" Tsunade laughed with a big smile as she held up a piece of paper "Don't worry, fire crotch, I've taken care of that"

"Taken care of what?" Kurenai asked in a dangerous tone not liking where this was going.

"Well after I started dating Naruto, knowing that he was already with you and that wasn't about to change anytime soon, I decided to come up with a new law that allows Naruto and only Naruto, to marry as many women as he wants"

Everyone stared at her in disbelief while Naruto had lost all the color in his face.

"Why the hell would you do that, granny!?" Tayuya yelled, voicing what everyone thought.

"Because I'm going to marry him whether he wants it or not, and I'm not about to let him marry someone else first and get away with it!"

'Somebody please, kill me' Naruto thought as he had dropped down to his knees.

**'Before you kill yourself you still have a debt to pay..'** Kurama spoke with a chuckle.

'This is the worst day of my life'

**'Hey brat, quit your whining and start taking advantage of this situation instead'**

'Take advantage of this situation, how do I do that?' Naruto asked.

Tsunade explained the law fully, which Hiruzen had approved after a promise of her owing him a favor. When Tsunade remembered that she shivered, she knew exactly what Hiruzen was going to ask her to do. That idea of his was going to become a reality, Naruto would have more bad news to come later in the day. Everyone was starting to like the law now that Tsunade had explained it, except Kurenai and Tayuya, they were furious.

"Like hell!" Tayuya yelled "I'll beat you off with a stick if I have too!"

Kurenai was mumbling something as she glared at the ground "I will kill you all.. stay away from my man.. I've already prepared graves for you.." which scared the hell out of everyone there.

Meanwhile Kurama was explaining how Naruto could take advantage of this situation.

**'The way I understand this situation is that all of these girls are fighting Kurenai out of jealousy for her being together with you. That means that they, for what ever damn reason, is all in love with you'**

Naruto interrupted him 'I don't think that's..' which had Kurama interrupt him in turn ' **That's why you should bring them home and fuck them. No fuck that, do it right here, that way I will see more of it as there is no covers from them to hide their bodies under!'**

'That's it..' Naruto began with a twitching eyebrow 'I'm finding a way to get you out of there, I'm sick of this'

**'That's great, just make sure you do what I said before you kill yourself'**

"NGGGGGGH!" Naruto roared which gained everyone's attention, he was pissed off now. First he had failed a mission, at least he considered it a failure since Orochimaru was still alive and well. Then he had been defeated countless of times by Gamahiro, who Naruto never uses Biju Chakra against in their spars the days leading up to today. And today was probably the worst day of his life, to many bad things had happened.

"See, Naruto doesn't want anything to do with you all" Kurenai said pointing at him as he was grinning like a mad man.

"What are you doing, shithead?" Tayuya asked.

"Na-Ru-To.." Shigure spoke slowly but Naruto didn't answer any of them. Instead he unsealed a large sake barrel then summoned Gamakichi and Gamatatsu. Naruto gave both toad brothers a candy bary, they then started walking in the opposite direction without a word said.

"Where are you going?" Kushina yelled.

"A walk!" Naruto yelled back. His plan was to get drunk and forget this day ever happened. If he happened to come across a few missing nin on his walk which may or may not wind up dead, so be it. He was a Senju, he didn't take shit from no baka-onna's or girls. He would make sure to remind them of that once he returns..

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	96. Chapter 96

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 96 - The Lazy Deer

* * *

It was still early in the day when Naruto had left on his walk with the toad brothers. As always his walks took him outside of the village walls and once again he had Kurotsuchi following him. Kurotsuchi would not give up until she has at least attempted to kick his ass. Naruto had already chased away Yugao, who didn't want to miss any chance to go on an adventure, telling her that no girls was allowed on his walks. Only he and the toad "bros" were allowed. Kurotsuchi was different though, since Naruto hasn't accepted that she is a girl, he doesn't mind her following him.

The mess that Naruto was walking away from had been resolved with Tsunade bonking every single one of the female ninja that had participated, including Kurenai, on top of the head. They would have to think twice before doing something like that again in the middle of the village. Outside the village walls or on a training ground was a different matter however..

Normally when Naruto takes a walk he just walks wherever his nose points too, not caring where he winds up. But today was different as he had decided on a destination, a place he had not visited in a long time. It was also close by which meant he would have no problem getting back to Konoha in time for that dinner he had been invited to at the Haruno's.

A few hundred meters outside of the village walls Naruto had stopped walking to stare at Kurotsuchi with a frown "I'll be heading to the Village of Bounties"

"Village of Bounties?" Kurotsuchi asked, she had never heard of a village with a name like that.

Naruto nodded "Kichi, Tatsu, I'll summon you two again once I've arrived there"

"Roger, boss!" They saluted, glad to get back to the toad girl and avoid traveling with Naruto who would either use **Hiraishin** or **Shunpo (Flash step)** to get there.

"As for you" Naruto said his focus back on Kurotsuchi "Normally I would offer to carry you there, that way we would both arrive much faster, however.." Naruto's expression turned into one of disgust "I do not carry other men.."

Kurotsuchi gained a tic mark on her forehead in irritation "You..." she said in anger "I will kick your ass, Namikaze!"

Naruto's eyebrows started twitching in irritation "If it means that much to you.." he said then surprised Kurotsuchi by throwing her up on his shoulder "It will be quicker this way anyhow"

"Let me down, you lecher!" Kurotsuchi yelled as she struggled "Pervert, molester, creep! Shameless!" she added. Naruto figured it was best to get moving before anyone heard this weird guy yell these insults at him. As the toad brothers disappeared in a puff of smoke, Naruto was off using **Shunpo.**

* * *

_Half an hour later_

Naruto had arrived at the village that he called "The Village of Bounties", the same place he always came back to as a bounty hunter to find a new bounty to hunt. He had just put down Kurotsuchi who looked a bit dizzy and ill since she was not used to traveling that fast for such a long amount of time.

"You alright, man?" Naruto asked slapping Kurotsuchi on her back as she sat on the ground trying to calm down her spinning head.

"Tch!" she responded "How many times do I have to tell you, you bum!"

"Tell me what?" Naruto asked.

"That I'm a girl!" Kurotsuchi snapped, loudly.

Naruto snorted at that as he waved her off, he then summoned Gamakichi and Gamatatsu once again.

"I'll be at the Lazy Deer, a café that a friend of mine runs" Naruto said as he walked away, entering the village with the toad brothers walking next to him. Kurotsuchi was glaring at his back 'I'll show him!' she thought in anger, as she stood up walking towards the village herself. She was going to visit another place before showing up at that café where Naruto said he would be at.

It didn't take long for Naruto to find the café which looked the same as always, just as he remembered it, with just one small difference. The rather large café was packed with people and very lively. Usually it only had a few visitors who were regulars at the place, making it seem much smaller than it was. Naruto didn't like this change, so he sat down at a table far in the back, a bit away from the others with a frown on his face.

In the opposite end of the big dining hall, Naruto saw a large number of girls of mixed ages. He wouldn't pay them no mind if it wasn't for what he just overheard "This is our new meeting spot, it is said that this is the very same café which Senju-sama visited the most when he was staying around here"

'Spies?' Naruto immediately thought, thinking they were enemies looking for information on him.

"As the Senju fan club!" the girl that had spoken earlier added which the others cheered loudly to.

A bead of sweat fell from Naruto's forehead as he heard that 'It's good that the Senju clan is popular, I suppose' he thought figuring that they must be admiring the Senju clan instead of himself as the bounty hunter Senju. Naruto noticed something about these girls, they seemed familiar somehow, as if he had seen them before. Just to be on the safe side, and not to bring to much attention to himself, he unsealed his toad mask and put it on. Just as he had put it on, he immediately removed it as someone he had forgotten about approached him.

It was a girl named Haruna with long pink hair tied into two pigtails, who Naruto had saved from a terrible fate a few months back when he worked as an anbu. He never showed her his face as he always wore the toad mask, hence why he quickly removed it, not wanting her to recognize him. The reason she was here, was because Naruto had taken her here, for Jin-san to take care of. She now worked here as a waitress.

The girl, Haruna, stopped at Naruto's table, staring at him with a hum "Have we met?" she asked.

Naruto's eyebrows twitched, thinking fast he came up with a plan to make sure she did not recognize him at all. He changed the tone of his voice to sound like Kiba "I lick my own balls and it tastes funny" Naruto responded.

The girl gained a small twitch in her forehead "I..." she began "Can I take your order?" she forced out.

"A cup of tea and a few cookies" Naruto responded.

"Hai.." Haruna began as Naruto spoke "That will be all!"

Forcing a smile Haruna nodded before she returned to the counter with the order while thinking 'What an asshole'.

Naruto's attention had returned to the the girls of the so called "Senju Fan Club". They were now in an argument with a group of guys a few years older than Naruto who all looked like they were well trained and could give anyone a good fight. Before Naruto had arrived they had tried to pick up the the girls of the fan club only to be harshly rejected.

"What's so great about that Senju guy anyway?" The tallest of the four guys asked, he had short brown hair and wore a white T-shirt and tan shorts.

"Has anyone ever met him or seen him? How do you know he isn't made up?" A blonde guy wearing a black shirt and brown pants added.

One of the girls frowned "Nonbelievers!" she snapped "I'm sick of guys trying to convince everyone that he's just a myth"

A girl with glasses sat next to her nodded frantically "I have met him, he is not made up!"

'As I thought' Naruto thought with a shiver going through his whole body. He just hoped they wouldn't look his way since he couldn't hide behind the toad mask while Haruna was here, she would very likely blow his cover immediately.

"What's so great about him anyway?" The guy with brown hair asked. As the girls berated them once again for questioning Senju's greatness, Naruto groaned loudly, something everyone heard.

Luckily for Naruto, Kurotsuchi had showed up at the same time which brought the attention to her as she entered the café. The reason for that was she had dressed up in a dark blue shirt dress that reached down to her upper thighs, meaning she was showing almost her whole legs. She also wore brown knee high boots and had let her hair loose which made it slightly longer. She also wore a lot more make up than usual. She was very cute in her newly bought dress and boots, something the four guys noticed.

The brown haired guy whistled "Whoa, forget about them.." his blonde friend had already danced towards Kurotsuchi "My heart has melted for you my fair skinned, dark haired princess" His eyes had turned into hearts "Mellorine~!"

Their two friends joined them, standing in front of Kurotsuchi "Why don't you let us treat you?"

"Come have some fun with us!"

Kurotsuchi frowned as she stared at Naruto who had not even bothered to take a glimpse at her. She was also annoyed but also a little flattered by these four who was trying to pick her up. That meant there was no doubt that those four saw her as a girl, a good looking one even. The whole point of this change of dress was to prove to the Senju that she was a girl after all.

"Namikaze bu.." Kurotsuchi was about to speak when one of the Senju fan girls yelled "Jin-san, there you are!"

Nara Jin, the owner of the café had just woken up from his standing nap in the kitchen. He was of course woken up by Haruna, who had complaints on a certain customer.

"Oh, another club meeting?" Jin greeted with a sigh "Troublesome.."

"Yeah!" The girl with glasses answered with a smile "Hey, Jin-san.. Why don't you tell us about Senju-kun again?"

"Uhh.." Jin looked around the café trying to find a way out of it, when his eyes settled on a glaring Haruna he decided to go with it "Sure I guess" he said as he grabbed a chair and sat down at their table.

"I want to hear this" Kurotsuchi said with a grin as she pushed through the four guys and sat down at the table as well. Even the four guys was somewhat interested in hearing what Jin had to say about this famous Senju character.

'Where the hell is my cookies?' Naruto wondered looking around the place as Jin began telling the story.

"I'm sure you all heard many things about Senju such as him being an unstoppable beast or a sweet prince that never lost a battle.." The girls nodded while Kurotsuchi spoke "He's a bum" which had Jin turn to her "That he is.."

This gained Naruto's attention as he stared at Jin 'Isn't that Jin?' he thought before standing up as he was about to walk over there and say hello.

"But more importantly Senju is an annoying little brat.. I don't know how many times he's been here freeloading and complaining about missions. Hell all he did was chase bandits and low level D ranked missing nin which wasn't nearly enough to pay of his large tab" By now Naruto was standing behind Jin with an evil grin on his face, all the girls of his fan club was staring at him with a dropped jaw while Kurotsuchi was trying to hold back her laughter.

"I pretty much had to force him to go after the higher ranked missing nin, B, A rank and so on, and somehow he managed to complete it.. Anyway the moral of the story is, he is not a great warrior or charming prince as you may have heard from all the stories, he's just a lousy brat that won't leave you alone when you're trying to take a nap.." Jin spoke as he nodded to himself with closed eyes. Once he opened his eyes he saw the shocked expressions of everyone listening, minus Kurotsuchi who was covering her face as she tried to hide her giggles.

"He's standing right behind me, isn't he?" Jin asked, the only answer he got was the tip of Naruto's sword to his neck "It's been a while, Jin-san"

Jin gulped "He-hey Naruto.. didn't see you there"

Naruto grinned showing of his teeth which had the girls squeal in delight "Shame you had to die so soon after our reunion"

Jin sighed "If you wanted to kill me you would have done so a long time ago.. What do you need, brat?"

Naruto removed his sword sword from Jin's neck, re-sheathing it then said in an angry tone "Do you have a bounty for me, lazy old man?"

"That's him, isn't it?"

"Uh-huh!"

"SENJU-KUN!" The girls squealed as they threw themselves at him. That gained the attention of Haruna who rushed towards them "Where!?" she yelled all the while Naruto was struggling to get free from the hold of the several girls pulling at him or hanging onto him.

"See, this is what I mean, this place is never peaceful anymore and it's your fault brat!" Jin said with gritted teeth "Oh what ever" he said with a shrug "Here!" he threw a wanted poster with an A ranked missing nin at the pile of girls and Naruto before walking over to a wall to take another standing nap "Troublesome.."

Kurotsuchi sighed 'Another Nara..' she thought as she tried to decide whether she should save Naruto or not from his fans. She thought he deserved this much and more for not even looking at her once after all the trouble she had gone through to dress up this way. She grabbed the wanted poster as she figured she might as well save him, only so she could beat him up herself once they are outside. She pulled Naruto loose from the pile of girls as Naruto struggled, his hands waving backwards towards the bums of the girls, wanting to spank them.

"Who the hell are you!? Let go off me, BAKA-ONNA!" Naruto roared as Kurotsuchi snorted out a "TCH!" as she ran out of the door. Just as she was outside she was met by a fist which she immediately recognized had been coated in earth chakra to harden it and it was aimed right at her, she wouldn't have time to dodge it while carrying Naruto.

**"Shishi Sonson!"**

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	97. Chapter 97

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 97 - Kakuzu

* * *

Naruto had with ease cut off the arm of the man who was attempting to strike Kurotsuchi. But he knew that this was far from over due to who was standing across from him.

"Akatsuki" Naruto spoke as he watched Kakuzu using what appeared like dark gray threads pick up his cut off arm and sew it right back. Naruto turned to Kurotsuchi who had gotten over the surprise of nearly being punched in the face, she was now standing next to Naruto staring down Kakuzu "You should head back inside, this might become dangerous"

"Huh? What are you?!" Kurotsuchi questioned when Naruto interrupted her, grabbing her arm to take her inside "The battlefield is no place for a lady"

"Let me go you asshole!" Kurotsuchi snapped, she was glad that Naruto had finally acknowledged her as a girl but now she was also pissed about the fact that Naruto wouldn't let a "lady" fight beside him. Once inside, Jin helped Naruto out by pulling Kurotsuchi back, not knowing that she was a trained kunoichi. Jin did however know who that person was standing across from Naruto. Kakuzu was famous in this village as both a bounty hunter and S class criminal.

Naruto was now back staring down Kakuzu who narrowed his eyes at Naruto "The rumors are correct, you have gotten stronger since the last time"

Naruto didn't respond to that, instead he looked around the area searching for the other one, the guy that had survived his head being cut off the last time. He didn't find anything since Hidan was not here with Kakuzu who was looking for Naruto alone.

"Even your bounty and rank has raised, your now considered an S-rank threat" Kakuzu continued "As for your bounty, well... That is my doing since I want you dead"

"You're not going to kill me with chatter.." Naruto spoke slowly his right hand reaching back towards the hilt of his sword.

Kakuzu chuckled darkly "Don't worry I won't let you live to see the end of the day.." Kakuzu paused as he looked around "Let's take this another place, it would be a shame to destroy this place that lets us bounty hunters do what we do, don't you think?"

Naruto nodded, slowly before both he and Kakuzu disappeared using a shunshin to get out of the village.

Kurotsuchi was glaring at Jin inside the café "I'm a chuunin part of Namikaze-san's squad, I'm going to help him!"

"I understand.. troublesome.. but in these situations it's best to let Naruto take care of it himself" Jin responded as the fan girls gathered near them "Aww!"

"So his name is Naruto?"

Kurotsuchi gained a tic mark on her forehead "I have to help him, if something happens to him Tayuya and the others won't let me hear the end of it!"

Jin sighed as he shook his head 'I see now why you call them baka-onna.. Senju-san' he thought as Kurotsuchi removed her long brown boots which she replaced with regular ninja sandalas before heading out of the café.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Naruto and Kakuzu**

They had found an open grassy field a few kilometers outside of the village which they choose as the spot to have their fight. As usual Naruto's enemies wanted to chat before getting right to the fun part.

"The last time you managed to escape by some kind of miracle, I won't let that happen again, Senju.." Kakuzu spoke as Naruto raised an eyebrow at him "That wasn't a miracle, just fath.." he was interrupted as Kakuzu threw a kunai at him which he of course had to dodge by moving out of the way. Kakuzu followed up with a series of hand signs preparing a technique but Naruto beat him to it **"Hiraishingiri" (Flying Thunder God Slash)** he had teleported using a low range Hiraishin to get in front of Kakuzu then pierced his sword through his heart.

"Good instincts" Kakuzu spoke in a much lower and weaker tone then it changed back to his usual dark tone "Think you can do that four more times!?" as he slammed his fist towards Naruto who had to jump back to dodge it. Kakuzu didn't give Naruto the chance to think as he had appeared next to him once again, using impressive speed then aiming another earth covered fist at him and this time Naruto didn't have the chance to dodge it. Kakuzu's hard fist connected with the side of Naruto's face, sending him flying backwards.

When Naruto landed, Kakuzu was already jumping after him planning to keep up the attacks, but Naruto didn't just lay there and cry, he had thrown a tri-pronged kunai up the air towards Kakuzu **"Kunai Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"** Naruto spoke as the kunai multiplied into hundreds. Kakuzu was able to dodge the kunai's without trouble but it had served it's purpose as Naruto had now created a little distance between them. Also the kunai's were now spread around the whole grassy field.

'Why isn't he dead?' Naruto wondered as he stared at Kakuzu who had thrown his dark robe to the side, revealing his strange body that was held up by the gray threads he had shown earlier. Naruto feared that he may be immortal like the one he had cut the head off of. As Naruto thought that, three shadowy figures emerged out of Kakuzu's back and formed beside him. There were only three this time since Naruto had already gotten rid of one heart which meant Kakuzu had to replace it with one he kept on his back as a mask. Naruto did not know that yet though, he figured there was some other reason for their only being three shadowy figures this time. He did pick up on the strange mask's all of the shadowy figures seemed to have at the same place a hearth should be.

'Maybe that's their weak point?' Naruto thought remembering the last time when Gamaken and Gamabunta's attack had no effect on these shadowy figures.

'It's worth a shot!' Naruto thought as he leapt into action. **"Hanauta Sancho.."** Using several of the tri pronged kunai's scattered around Kakuzu and the shadowy figures, he moved between them much faster than usual as he used one of his signatures jutsu's

 **"Yahazu Giri!** " Naruto yelled as all three masks broke at the same time and the shadowy figures disappeared. 'As I thought' Naruto thought as he had to use Hiraishin again to dodge Kakuzu's earth covered fist.

"That's four hearths you have destroyed.. I will take yours and your friends hearths as replacements" Kakuzu spoke with an evil chuckle.

Kurotsuchi who was standing on top of a large tree branch about a hundred meters away from them had arrived just in time to see Naruto take care of the shadowy figures. 'Amazing' she thought in awe due to the speed and skill Naruto had showed. What she saw next had her stomach turn as Kakuzu's whole appearance changed. His body now looked deformed with massive gray threads sticking out of it. It was what Kakuzu called his "Long ranged form".

Kakuzu wanted to change it to a long ranged fight instead of close combat since Naruto seemed to have the upper hand in that, already dodging most of his attacks and having taken out four of his five hearths.

This gave Naruto the opportunity to show off a new technique he had been working on. He had been able to perform it for a while but had yet to reveal it to anyone other than Hiruzen. It was a new rasengan where he applied elemental chakra nature to the technique to make it more powerful. He could use every single element except earth with his rasengan. To deal with Kakuzu, he conveniently chose to use wind.

Naruto used a long ranged sword slash **"Sanjuraku Pondo Ho!" (36 Pound Cannon)** to distract Kakuzu while a couple of clones prepared his new technique **"Füton: Rasenshuriken" (Wind Release: Spiralling Shuriken)** which he then threw at Kakuzu who had yet to dodge the sword slash. Even though Kakuzu had moved quite the distance to avoid the incoming massive chakra shuriken that came at him, he was still caught in the middle of the jutsu. It tore apart his whole body, destroying it on a cellular level. Needless to say, even his last hearth was destroyed.

As the smoke cleared, Kurotsuchi saw Naruto stand next to a beaten Kakuzu in the middle of a gigantic crater which was the result of Naruto's massive technique.

Kurotsuchi was even more amazed now than earlier 'I think I understand why everyone admires him so much' she thought with a hint of pink adoring her cheeks.

"Your remind me of the first Konoha nin I ever fought.." Kakuzu spoke in a very rough tone "The first Hokage that is"

Naruto breathed out hard as he grabbed his sword with a bored expression "Shut your mouth, you're just a bounty" he said as he cut off Kakuzu's head to make sure that he wouldn't speak any more words before his inevitable death.

Naruto then sat down as he opened an empty scroll where he planned to seal the remains of Kakuzu, to cash in on the bounty later. At the same time Kurotsuchi was running up to him and a small vortex appeared out of nowhere in front of him.

Naruto was not surprised to see the masked Uchiha appear, he was however very irritated by seeing him, just as all the other male Uchiha's.

After Obito's full body had materialized before Naruto he spoke "Quite a feat to take out one of our members without much hassle, Naruto.."

"Uchiha!" Naruto growled in disgust, a frown plastered on his face.

"Uchiha?" Kurotsuchi asked as she was now standing next to Naruto with a confused expression.

Obito stayed quiet as he leaned down, reaching his hand towards the mess that was Kakuku's left hand which had Naruto point his sword towards Obito's hand.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'm not going to touch your bounty, all I want is.." Obito grabbed the ring that Kakuzu wore, one of the rings that every single Akatsuki member wore "This" Obito ended.

"Begone then, if that's all you want" Naruto hissed which had Obito chuckle as he toon on his Tobi persona "That's awfully mean of you!" he said in a childish tone as he stepped back a little from Kakuzu's corpse.

"I hope this will be the last time I see you for a few years" Obito spoke as his tone changed once again to a more serious one "Try not to kill any more Akatsuki members during that time.." the way he said it, it sounded like a warning. Obito then disappeared with the ring using **Kamui.**

"Who was that?" Kurotsuchi asked when Obito was gone.

Naruto turned to her slowly "Who are you?" he asked in return.

Kurotsuchi face palmed 'That's what I get for thinking highly of him' she thought before she yelled "It's me Kurotsuchi, you damn Namikaze bum! Say I'm not a girl now, I dare you!"

Naruto shivered when he heard that "You shouldn't deceive people like that" he then bent down as he prepared to seal the remains of Kakuzu "What did you do with the package? Packed it behind your thighs like some kind of bulldog?"

"Huh?" Kurotsuchi responded in confusion as Naruto was done with the sealing as he was now holding a rolled up scroll. He stared at Kurotsuchi with a bored tone "The balls, where are you keeping the balls" he said as he lowered his other hand and grabbed between her legs.

Not only did Kurotsuchi's whole face turn red, the only thing she saw was red "How dare you! You shameless bum!" she yelled as she aimed a punch towards Naruto's face which he easily blocked. Naruto had a mystery to solve here since he had not felt anything between the legs. He used her arms to spin her around then lift up her dress a little to take a closer look at the subject.

'She is wearing red panties' Naruto acknowledged, he wasn't surprised that someone who went this far to dress up as girl was even wearing female underwear. And yes, Naruto did in fact know all along that she was a girl. This was just a game he was playing.

"Have you stared at my butt enough!?" Kurotsuchi snapped as she pulled down her dress "Does that convince you, pervert!?"

Naruto stood up with a grin "I don't know.." he said in a mischievous way as he sneaked closer towards her with a very Jiraiya-esque smile "How about these?" he asked as he put his hands above her breasts and grabbed them from outside the clothes.

"Y-You!" Kurotsuchi stuttered "Shameless!" she added before she attempted to kick Naruto in the nut sack. Naruto had just disappeared from the spot and re-appeared just as fast, behind her with his hands back to work.

He leaned in and whispered "You're so much fun to tease, Kuro-chan.."

This had Kurotsuchi's body shiver "Baka.." she said as she moaned due to Naruto's work. Naruto let her go which had Kurotsuchi glare at him with rosy cheeks "You can't say I'm not a girl now!"

Naruto shook his head "You're not a girl" he stared as he leaned closer once again "You're one of my girls" he whispered which had Kurotsuchi shiver once again as Naruto kissed her on the forehead. Naruto then started walking with no more words said. Needless to say, Kurotsuchi was frozen in her place with an even more massive blush than before. Once Naruto had created a distance of about fifteen meters she ran after him, yelling "Shameless bum!" with a raised fist.

Their next destination was Takigakure where Naruto would collect the money for the bounty of Kakuzu. After that they would head straight back to Konoha so Naruto could finally have that dinner with the Haruno family.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	98. Chapter 98

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 98 - New Recruits

* * *

Naruto had just left Sakura and her families house after having dinner with them. To his surprise he had a very pleasant time there. A big reason for that was neither of Sakura's parents asked him to join them for a threesome. Also Sakura's dad Kizashi, was very funny and likeable in Naruto's opinion. He enjoyed his goofy jokes. Another reason Naruto liked Kizashi was because he shared his beers with him.

Sakura's mom was also nice, since she knew how to cook a good tasting dinner. A quality every mom should have. He was a little bit vary of her however, as she was the love interest of his friend Shika. Naruto did not want to do anything that would risk his friendship with Shika. It was already bad enough with what happened with Yoshino earlier today. He feared the day he would have to tell Shika about him and Shika's mom kissing. Or was she his wife? Naruto kept forgetting.

After the dinner Naruto had said good bye to Sakura's parents then told Sakura to meet him tomorrow morning for training. He needed to prepare her for war. He wanted Sakura to keep getting better as a sword user so that she could easily defeat the runt of the Uchiha clan. Naruto himself would take care of the older Uchiha, leaving the small fry to his student.

Before Naruto had come back to Konoha, he and Kurotsuchi had stopped by Takigakure to cash in on Kakuzu's bounty. That meant he had to visit the village leader of Takigakure, Shibuki.

**Flashback**

* * *

_A few hours earlier_

Naruto and Kurotsuchi had arrived at the largest building of the whole village where Shibuki had his office. Naruto had marched into his office then unsealed the remains of Kakuzu on top of Shibuki's desk.

"Here is the bounty, now get my money" He demanded.

Shibuki ignored Naruto's bad manners as he was used to it since Naruto had done this many times before when he brought other bounties. Instead he was staring wide eyed in surprise at just who Naruto had brought this time.

"Is that who I think it is?" Shibuki asked.

Kurotsuchi grinned "That's right, that guy is Kakuzu who was a member of Akatsuki"

Shibuki nursed his forehead as he heard that "You never seem to stop surp.." he was interrupted as Naruto slammed his fist into Shibuki's desk "Just go get my money!"

This time Shibuki did frown at Naruto's demand. Still he ordered one of his subordinates to go get the very large sum of money which Naruto would be paid.

"You know Senju.." Shibuki said in an irritated tone as Naruto was picking his nose with a bored expression "What?"

"I was told by your former Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen that Fü wants to stay in Konoha and he is going to let her" Shibuki explained as Naruto raised an eyebrow "The girl?" he asked.

Shibuki nodded "We can't accept that, we need her here in the village as she is the host of something that belongs to us. Do you understand what I mean by that?"

"I understand" Naruto began staring down Shibuki "However, this has nothing to do with me. If you have a disagreement with a monkey, then deal with it yourself!"

"A monkey?" Shibuki asked "I'm talking about Konoha's Third Hokage, Saruto.." Shibuki paused as he realized just what that name meant "You actually call him that, don't you?"

Naruto just shook his head, why did people ask that? He wondered. Kurotsuchi giggled "He doesn't just call him that, he believes that he is an actual monkey"

This had Shibuku snort out a laughter as Naruto glared at Kurotsuchi "You can dress them up in human clothes, give them a hat even, doesn't change what they are!"

A drop of sweat appeared on Kurotsuchi's forehead as she stared at Naruto with disbelief "I'm not going to argue with you"

Naruto turned to stare at Shibuki as he held up his right hand in question "Now where's my money!?"

Shibuki sighed 'I guess I should discuss this matter with either the third of fifth Hokage instead..'

* * *

**End flashback**

Soon after that Naruto had been paid the full amount which would pay for his booze and ramen for a long time to come. Now after a long day with a lot of stuff happening around Naruto, Naruto was very tired. So now he was heading back home to get some sleep.

* * *

_At Tsunade's Office_

In Tsunade's office, also known as the Hokage's office, another meeting was taking place. This time there was several jounins here together with the two Hokage's and Shikaku. Hiruzen had just presented to them his grand idea of making Naruto a commander of a large squad with all of their genins and even themselves if they so wished.

Asuma had quickly refused, saying that Naruto was the last person he would want to take orders from. He did however allow his genin to join.

Kakashi liked the idea very much, he was all for it. This was a chance for him to get closer to Naruto and maybe teach him a thing or two. Or maybe Naruto could teach him a thing or two, as he did quite good for himself in the areas that matters. With that thought Kakashi started giggling which disturbed his colleagues. As for his genins, he did not see any reason not to let them join since all of them had already worked with or was a part of the squad already. Kakashi didn't consider Sai as his own genin yet.

Anko was against the idea and the main reason for that was the person standing next to her. "Yeah, that sounds great, Sandaime-sama!" Kurenai cheered, now she would get what she always wanted, to be one the same team as Naruto.

"I think my genin will be even more motivated to improve as being a part of that squad full of chuunins and jounins. And I get to spend every day with my Naruto-kun" Kurenai expanded.

Hiruzen nodded sagely to that as he breathed in some smoke from his pipe.

"Sandaime-sama, Naruto will not like this one bit" Anko reminded him.

"I'm aware of that" Hiruzen responded in a ver non caring way "Maito Gai, what about you?"

"HAI SANDAIME-SAMA!" Gai roared "I and my youthful genin will join Naruto's squad of youthfulness!"

This had everyone shake their heads or sigh at Gai's antics, expecting an answer like that. The jounin teachers weren't the only ones that had been called to the meeting. Both Kushina and Yugao were here as well.

"Kushina and Yugao, we have yet to hear your thoughts on this" Hiruzen spoke which turned the attention to them.

Kushina grinned "Of course I'm going to join! Naruto won't like being the second strongest though"

Yugao turned to Kushina and said "Naruto-taichou would spank you if he heard you say that"

"That's what I'm hoping for" Kushina responded in almost a whisper ending with an eye wink. Yugao and Kurenai who stood next to her were the only ones who heard what Kushina said. Yugao shook her head as Kurenai glared at Kushina 'I will make sure you and everyone else stays away from my man, my dear step mother' she thought.

Hiruzen was about to clear his throat but Shikaku beat him to it as he whined out "Troublesome.." which gained everyone's attention. Hiruzen then spoke "There you have it Hokage-sama, should we proceed?"

Tsunade thought on it for a moment 'With Kushina and Kakashi on the squad at least Naruto should be safe.. But it's not fair!' she frowned at the end 'I won't see him for months!'.

The reason Tsunade thought that was because as mentioned before, Naruto and his squad was soon going to visit the other four great ninja villages. They would be gone for about four months, spending a month each at each village. They would be taking on missions or anything else the village leader had in mind for them. This had been told to all the jounins earlier when Hiruzen explained everything.

"Very well" Tsunade said with a tic mark on her forehead, everyone knew she was angry which scared them a little.

"Tell all your genins to be at training grounds twelve tomorrow at six in the morning. Anko you will have to inform the members of the squad the same. I will make sure Naruto and Tayuya will be there, so don't worry about them"

"Hai, Hokage-sama"

With that the meeting was over as the jounins left to tell their genins about what had been decided during the meeting. Naruto was going to wake up to one hell of a surprise the next morning.

* * *

_The next morning_

It was 5:30 in the morning when Naruto was woken up by Tsunade throwing him out of bed "EEH HE HEE" Naruto yelled as he flew into the wall. Kurenai and Tayuya who had slept next to him in his bed, woke up due to Naruto's yell.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun" Tsunade said with a sweet smile.

"What was that for!?" Naruto yelled.

"Just wanted to make sure that you woke up, you need to leave soon or you will be late" Tsunade explained. Tayuya looked at a clock wich was on top of a nighttable next to the bed "Shit, we need to get dressed" she said as she jumped out of bed. Tayuya was the most clothed out of the three in that bed as she wore T-shirt along with her underwear. Naruto only wore a pair of boxer shorts while Kurenai slept in the nude.

"Keep it down, Hokage-sama.. It's to early for your yelling" Kurenai said with a snore.

"Kurenai you.." Tsunade said with a clenched fist.

"Hai hai" Kurenai said as she sat up in the bed "Carry me into the shower, Naruto" she ordered and Naruto was about to do as he was asked when Tsunade stopped him.

"No! If you shower together you won't make it in time, I'm serious you need to be there at six o clock"

"Where?" Naruto asked as an angry Kurenai walked towards the bathroom to take a shower.

Tsunade shushed him as she held a finger in front of her lips, staring at Kurenai's back as she left the room. Once she was out of the room, Tsunade pounded on Naruto like a lioness hunting it's pray. This was the last opportunity she would have in a while to have sex with Naruto, so she had to make the most of it in the short amount of time that was left. Naruto of course welcomed this morning exercise.

* * *

_Half an hour later, six o clock_

At training grounds twelve, which was the same training grounds Anko and her genins used for the past year, everyone had gathered. The only ones missing was the new squad commander and the Hokage herself.

"I would have guessed if someone would be late it would be Kakashi" Hiruzen spoke with a yawn.

Kakashi eye-smiled as he heard that "I'm sorry to have disappointed you, Sandaime-sama"

"If Naruto isn't here yet then.." Kurenai spoke as she realized just who she left Naruto with, her eyes narrowed "That damn homewrecker!" she growled.

Hiruzen blew out air then shook his head in a very depressed manner 'I'm really getting to old for this shit..'.

Luckily they did not have to wait long for both Naruto and Tsunade to arrive, both with dumb smiles on their faces.

"Good morning everyone!" Tsuande greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning Hokage-sama" most of the greeted while Gai yelled "It's a very youthful morning indeed!"

"Yosh! Good morning to all of you my youthful friends!" Lee followed.

"Stop yelling you two!" Tenten snapped while Neji shook his head.

Tayuya stared at Tsunade with squinted eyes "Are you okay, granny?" she had never seen her smiling in the morning before. She was usually hung over and angry.

Tsunade chuckled "I'm feeling just fine, Tayuya-chan.." that response didn't help, it just made Tayuya even more scared, she rarely called her by name, she always referred to her as "brat".

Hiruzen cleared his throat as he was about to speak again "Now that the Hokage and the leader of the squad is here, late I may add.." Hiruzen spoke glaring at Naruto and Tsunade who both just grinned back at him "I can start going over the changes that will be made to Naruto's squad"

This had Naruto raise an eyebrow as he asked "Changes?"

Hiruzen then retold everything they had decided on the meeting. Such as all the genins and the jounins; Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Kushina and Yugao joining the squad. Naruto having full responsibility of all of them and could promote or demote if he so wished.

Naruto liked the idea of having more power, but he was not so keen on the other part as he voiced that "Yugao, Maito Beast-oh, Kurenai-hime, Shika, Akamaru and mother would be great additions to the squad. But why are they here?" Naruto pointed towards Kakashi who stood next to most of the genins plus Sakura.

"Naruto you bastard!" Kiba growled at him "Are you saying we are weak or something?"

Naruto ignored his friend in favor of staring at Hiruzen "Would no one else have them? Why are you dumping the rejects on me?"

"Rejects?" Sakura spoke in a dangerous tone, even though she was a chuunin she was also one that would be a new recruit to the squad.

"They are the best of your age group, while that may not count for much" Hiruzen spoke with a twitch in his eyebrow as he was reminded of his disappointment that was the younger generations "They will be a big help to your squad as you will be given more missions"

"But why them? Why not the monkey with the beard?" Naruto asked.

Kurenai laughed loudly at that as Hiruzen's eyebrows continued to twitch "Asuma was assigned somewhere else.." he lied as he did not think it was necessary to tell Naruto that Asuma did not want anything to do with him.

Naruto frowned as he studied the new people that would join his squad "Let me seize them up" he said as he walked up to them. He unsealed a notebook and a pen from a scroll as he stood in front of Shikamaru.

"One Shika" he then moved onto Kiba "One Kiba.." then chouji "One chubby" which had Chouji try to roll over him, but he was stopped as both Kiba and Shikamaru held him back.

"A runt of the Uchiha clan" Naruto mumbled as he walked passed Sasuke "My lousy student" Naruto continued passing Sakura. He walked passed Kakashi, Sai, Gai, Lee and Tenten without saying a word. He stopped when he saw Neji, he was now staring at him in confusion "Imouto-san?" he questioned which had Neji narrow his eyes at Naruto while Tenten giggled.

"Naruto-sama!" Hanabi who was with the others yelled "That's Neji-san, my cousin!"

When Naruto heard Hanabi's yell he had turned to stare at her with a horrified expression 'Two of them!?' he wondered, ignoring what Hanabi had told him.

Once he was done seizing up his new recruits Naruto said "Very well.." before he walked back to stand next to Hiruzen with a bored expression.

"So you are okay with this, brat?" Hiruzen asked which Naruto nodded a yes to.

"Good" Hiruzen spoke in a low tone before he raised his voice "In two hours all of you will be leaving for four months to visit Iwa, Kumo, Kiri and Suna. You will spend about a month in each of the villages. Until then I suggest you use these two hours to get know each other better. However, how you spend your time is up to your commander" Hiruzen turned to Naruto "Naruto, the word is yours, unless you want to add something, Hokage-sama"

"No you've covered all of it" Tsunade said with a pout, she knew these four months would be boring and long without Naruto. She would also miss having Tayuya and Kushina around.

"You have one hour to pack your things then return here.. dattebayo" Naruto said which had the original members of his squad salute, while the other hesitantly followed "Hai, Taichou!"

Naruto who was used to traveling already had everything he needed sealed into his scrolls. So he just sat down to take a nap while waiting for the others to get ready.

Tsunade sighed at Naruto's antics before speaking "In four months when you return I want to see for myself how much you've all improved. So make the most out of this trip and make sure to listen to your superiors"

"Yes, mam!" with that the former and current Hokage left the training grounds with a shunshin. The rest followed soon after, leaving to grab what ever they wanted to bring with them on the long trip they were about to embark.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	99. Chapter 99

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 99 - Shika's night out

* * *

_One hour later_

Everyone was back at the training grounds having brought everything they would need with them. Naruto had just been woken up by Tayuya who grabbed and him then shook him awake violently. Needless to say Naruto was annoyed at being woken up in such an unpleasant way for the second time this morning. At least Tsunade had sex with him after waking him up such a way, unlike Tayuya.

With that thought Naruto faced his squad with a pout, it sure had gotten bigger than before. For some reason the old monkey wanted him too add even more members while visiting the other villages. Any men was out of the question though as the female to male ratio had been ruined.

"Ngh!" Naruto exclaimed gaining everyone's attention "We will need more vice captains now that the squad has grown" Naruto stared in Anko's direction "Anko-chan will remain as a vice captain"

Anko gave him a thumbs up "Roger that, captain!"

Naruto's eyebrows twitched, he hoped that wouldn't catch on with the others so they would all start to call him that.

"For now Anko will be the only vice captain, I'll pick the others once I've gotten an idea of who is capable" Naruto stared at Yugao as he spoke then turned to Sasuke "And who is not"

Naruto then began counting everyone there, wanting to know how many was a part of his squad now. He counted nine males including himself but not including Akamaru. He then counted sixteen females, including Neji as a second imouto-san. That meant he had 23 people, a dog, a fake Uchiha and an Uchiha to take into account when he has to form teams for their future missions.

"I don't see any reason to linger here any longer.. Unless you have any reason to stay another hour before we leave for the rock place, we are heading out!" Naruto spoke loudly.

"Troublesome.." Shikamaru muttered with a frown, something Naruto would have ignored if it came from most people.

"Something on your mind, Shika?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto.. I would like to remind you of what happened on the last mission. I'm not okay with working with someone who cannot follow orders and due to his actions allows his teammates to get hurt" Shikamaru spoke, talking about Sasuke's actions on the previous actions. Everyone wondered who Shikamaru was talking about except Hanabi and Kakashi who had a pretty good guess.

Naruto himself had forgotten about it as he tried to forget everything that had to do with Sasuke. But Shikamaru reminding him of it, also reminded him of something else involving Sasuke and what he had done.

"You are right, Shika" Naruto spoke with closed eyes, he then ordered "Runt and Oujo, step forward"

Both Uchiha siblings walked up to Naruto with nervous expressions, Sasuke more so than Midori. Kakashi tensed as he feared Naruto was going to execute the Uchiha siblings.

"Oujo" Naruto began.

"H-Hai!" Midori stammered.

"Has the runt licked your shoes clean?" Naruto asked. This is what he had told Sasuke to do after the chuunin exams where he had hurt Midori with his Chidori.

This had Kakashi relax and the others start to giggle. Midori herself was just confused as Sasuke gained a tic mark on his forehead.

"Ano.. No he has not taichou" Midori answered, she was blushing now being embarrassed for being in the spotlight and at what Naruto had asked her. Sasuke gulped, he knew there was only two ways out of this. Either he would allow Naruto to kill him or he would have to apologize to everyone involved. Licking his sisters feet or shoes was not an option.

Sasuke had been berated by Itachi after he had told his brother how he blamed Konoha and the Konoha elders especially for what happened to his clan. While he wasn't wrong on that, Itachi still told him that the village was more important than the clan. The village is everything. To calm Sasuke down, he had then hung him by his boxer shorts on a large tree branch in their backyard, giving him an hour long wedgie. A bit harsh you may think, but to Itachi he thought it would only do Sasuke good. Builds character and so on. He would not allow his dear younger brother to remain a runt for the rest of his life. This wedgie would serve to humble the fool.

Now as Sasuke had his brother back and knew the whole truth he had decided to change the way he saw things. He would aspire to become the strongest he could be so he could change the way the village is run himself. His dream was now to become the Hokage to do just that. Also he would rather not anger Itachi any further if he could avoid it.

"Lick it!" Naruto roared as Sasuke sighed.

"Naruto, Midori.. Shikamaru and Hanabi-san.." Sasuke began slowly "I was blinded by my desire to get stronger for revenge. As you all know that changed on our previous mission" Sasuke knew he shouldn't reveal to much information about Itachi, he had already said enough. "I now want to become stronger for a different reason and I also want to become a better comrade to all of you as a fellow Konoha ninja"

Midori's eyes widened, she had never thought that Sasuke could say something like this, or admit that he was wrong. Shikamaru was just as surprised while Hanabi nodded in satisfaction, glad that the Uchiha was apologizing to her as she was a Hyuga and he a lowly Uchiha.

"Troublesome.." Shikamaru began once again "I guess I will forgive you, you are like you said a fellow Konoha comrade after all whether we like it or not" Sasuke smiled as he saw Hanabi and Midori nod in agreement with what Shikamaru had just said.

Naruto however stared at them in disbelief "That's it?" he asked which had Sasuke gulp once again. He knew he was not going to get away this easily from Naruto. He was happy he had not tried to kill him yet.

"Maa maa Naruto, Sasuke has admitted that he was wrong and apologized, that's a first coming from him" Kakashi added with an eye-smile. Naruto knew that Kakashi was right but just hearing his voice irritated him. There was to damn many of them in his squad, they were infesting it like the plague. The Uchiha's that is.

"Let's get going!" Naruto ordered "Hai!" most of the squad members saluted while Kurenai ran up to Naruto to hold hands with him. Shigure had jumped up on top of Naruto's shoulders again and Tayuya had ran up to yell at them.

"Uchiha's in the back!" Naruto ordered which had Sasuke frown as he walked to the back of the group. Midori was about to do the same when Naruto halted her "Not you!" he said pulling her back beside him.

"Get to the back, Kakaken!" Naruto yelled loudly as the squad headed towards one of the gates so they could being their journey to Iwa.

* * *

_Three days later - Evening_

Naruto and his squad was now close enough that they could see the village gates of Iwa. The whole village was surrounded by mountains and the walls and buildings was made up of stones. That made Naruto laugh as it looked just as he always imagined it. This was the first time Naruto saw Iwa as it was one of the few villages Naruto had never visited before.

Their travel had been rather uneventful for once, which was unusual whenever Naruto or anyone from the cursed luck of Team 7 is involved. The only problem the group found themselves with was the sleeping arrangements. The bigger part of the females wanted to sleep together with Naruto in his tent. Something they were told by Naruto to be impossible as he planned to sleep with his back on a tree. He also made fun of everyone who did not plan to do the same. Naturally the whole squad ditched their tents and slept against a tree out in the open. So their sleeping arrangement problem took care of itself.

As they were closing in on the gate they began to see a small crowd of Iwa ninja waiting for them. Among them were the Tsuchikage Oonoki, Kitsuchi and Kurotsuchi's former teammates Bell and Endo. They had been told of the squad's arrival by an Iwa team returning back to the village who had seen them on their way back. That's why Oonoki and the rest was able to welcome them at the gate like this.

As Naruto and his squad got closer and the others were easily able to make out who every person was in front of them, waiting for them. Naruto could only make out Oonoki, although all he saw was an imp. He felt it was disrespectful for Iwa to send out an imp to greet them, so he would respond in kind.

"Maito Beast-oh, I want you to speak on our behalf" Naruto said turning his head to stare at Gai.

"Yes, Naruto-kun!" Gai saluted "I will youthfully talk to the Tsuchikage for you!"

Naruto's eyebrow rose as he heard "Tsuchikage" but thought nothing more of it. They had now stopped a few meters in front of Oonoki and the others.

"I would like to welcome you all to Iwa, I hope your travel was without problems" Oonoki spoke with a kind smile.

"YOUTH!" Gai shouted as loud as he could which had Oonoki jump in surprise as Gai took a few steps closer to Oonoki, standing in front of the squad.

He gave Oonoki a thumbs up and smiled showing off his shiny white teeth "I, the youthful Maito Gai, have been given the honor to talk on our behalf, Tsuchikage-sama!"

Oonoki's eyebrows began twitching "I thought the Namikaze brat was your leader"

"Hai!" Gai yelled "He is but he asked me to talk for him!"

"I see.." Oonoki answered in an irritated tone "Rather than talking to you, I'm here to tell you where you will be staying for the month and what I expect your squad to do for me"

"Yes, sir!" Gai saluted then turned and motioned towards the rest of the squad "As you can see we have a very youthful squad that is ready to take on any youthful missions at any moment!"

Oonoki frowned as he focused on Kurotsuchi "Kurotsuchi-chan, are you okay?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Yes, I'm fine, gramps" Kurotsuchi answered a little confused.

"Are you sure? With him and the Namikaze around you?" Oonoki asked.

Kurotsuchi giggled, she knew Oonoki was overly protective of her. She wondered what he would do if he found out what happened between her and Naruto after Naruto had defeated Kakuzu.

"That's just how Gai-san is and the Namikaze bum isn't all that bad.." Kurotsuchi explained with a grin. This had Oonoki's eyes widened while Tayuya, Yugito, Samui and Temari turned to stare at Kurotsuchi in surprise. They had never heard Kurotsuchi say anything even resembling a compliment when it comes to Naruto. All they ever heard from her was how much she hated him and that he was a lowly spawn of a murderer and a bum.

Naruto having had enough of this held up his right hand in an open palm and ordered "Get on with it, imp!"

"Every time we meet you disrespect me, you damn brat!" Oonoki whined through gritted teeth. He then calmed himself and told the squad where they would be staying for the month. Oonoki had on a very short notice been told that the squad would be much larger than what it was when it was formed. That meant he had to find somewhere for them to stay in the few days the squad had spent traveling here.

Oonoki began leading the way towards the buildings where the squad would stay. As they walked he explained that he would allow to them to sleep in his old house that no one was using. They would also stay in the neighboring house which was owned by a close friend of Oonoki. He had rented the second house for the month.

Oonoki, not knowing the dynamic of the squad, suggested that the guys takes one house and the girls the other. Since most of the girls wanted to share a bed with Naruto that meant that he would stay with the girls as well. That is if things go as the girls wants. However, information like that wasn't necessary to tell Oonoki.

They were also told that Oonoki had assigned them their own training grounds which was one of the largest in Iwa. Kurotsuchi knew which one he meant, so she would take them there tomorrow. Oonoki then told them that he did not plan to give them many missions the first week. Instead he wanted the majority of the squad to stay in the village for the first week. He said this was because he wanted to see how well this squad had worked out so far. But that was just an excuse to keep Kurotsuchi in the village. He had missed his granddaughter and knew she would soon leave again for almost a full year after the month was over.

Once they arrived they saw two identical large houses which were both made by stone. Oonoki gave Naruto the keys then told him he would leave them to get some rest. Naruto stared at the keys while scratching the back of his head, he then gave them to Anko.

"Do what you wish with those.." Naruto spoke slowly as he was about to grab a scroll from his shirts pocket to unseal a beer. Before he could do that, someone was holding up a beer in front of him. Naruto grabbed the beer and turned to the girl who had brought it to him "Thank you.." Naruto paused as he stared intently at the girl who started blushing in response "Hanabi-chan?" Naruto tried.

Hinata sighed "Ano.. it's Hinata"

Naruto scratched the back of his head in confusion. He knew this girl, he had memories of her from the time before he was taken out of Konoha. From what he remembered, she was a nice and kind girl. Or maybe that's just because she's giving him beer.

Naruto shrugged at his own thoughts then began walking away from the group who was bickering about which house they would use.

"Where are you going?" Kurenai asked.

"A walk" Naruto answered with Hinata following after him, a new beer in her hand which she would give Naruto once he finished the first one. She had sealed over a hundred beers within a few scrolls that she had brought with her.

"Meheh.." Shikamaru laughed sounding almost like a goat as he ran after Naruto and Hinata to catch up with them. "Got a beer for me, Hinata?" he asked in a troublesome tone. After Mebuki had made him drink beer and booze about a week ago, he had gotten quite the taste for it.

"No!" Hinata snapped "They are only for Naruto-kun!" she summoned a small stick and pointed it at the lazy boy.

"Troublesome.." Shikamaru responded holding up his hands.

Naruto stared at them with a scrunched nose "Just give the Shika a beer"

"Hai, Naruto-kun!" Hinata saluted then turned to Shikamaru with a frown "Here!" she said almost throwing it at him. The others decided that since Shikamaru was with them nothing bad could happen. Bad being Hinata getting to close to Naruto or vice versa. Instead they just wanted to get inside the houses to take showers and get some well deserved rest.

* * *

_A few hours later_

Naruto was currently carrying Hinata over his shoulder in his usual way. Hinata had worked hard all night, serving him beer and cheering him on. Plus she was tired after their three days long travel to Iwa. Since Naruto had lost Shikamaru somehow, he decided to bring Hinata back to where they are staying and call it a night. Hopefully Kurenai would still be awake, it's been a while since they had sex after all. Unfortunately he has so far not been able to find the damn houses where they are staying. And he's been trying to find it for over an hour already.

'Maybe if I climb up another mountain' Naruto thought as he stood on top of large mountain overlooking the village. With that thought, Naruto climbed down to find another mountain.

Meanwhile Shikamaru was having a rather good time. How could he not when he was drunk, happy and was losing his virginity as a very beautiful girl was riding him. He had met her at a bar Naruto had taken him and Hinata to earlier. Naruto had quickly started slapping butts, grabbing tits and throwing panties around. That was when he met the girl at the bar disk. The girl who introduced herself as Fuyio had offered to buy him a drink. After that Shikamaru doesn't remember much other than a lot of kissing, hugging, grinding and them leaving the bar to get to her place.

* * *

_The next morning_

Shikamaru was shaken awake by some evil monster that wouldn't let him rest.

"You need to leave, my husband is back" he heard a woman's voice say which had him slightly open up his eyes.

"Troublesome" he muttered, then he stared at the woman who was still fully naked. She had told him she was seventeen if he remembered correctly. But there was no way that woman was seventeen, she looked closer to forty!

"I think he just got back from his mission" Fuyio said while pushing Shikamaru out of the bed. 'That means he's probably a Shinobi' Shikamaru thought.

An expression full of terror appeared on Shikamaru's face as he looked around the room. His eyes settled on a framed photo of Fuyio and her husband at their wedding.

"Fuyio, are you home?" Her husband yelled and Shikamaru could hear him walking up the stairs.

"You told me you were seventeen" Shikamaru spoke as he jumped out of the bed, searching for his clones.

"No" Fuyio giggled as she shamelessly checked out Shikamaru as he struggled to put on his underwear "I told you I'm 38 and have been married for 17 years"

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered, he had no time to put on the rest of his clones. While only wearing his boxer shorts and carrying his pants and shirt, he opened the window and jumped out. To bad he was just one second to late, as her husband had just opened the bedroom door and saw him jump out.

"Fuyio!?" The man yelled in question "Who was that?"

Shikamaru didn't hear the rest because he ran as fast as he could back to their place. He wanted to find Naruto and ask him what to do in this situation. Somehow he felt that Naruto would have the answers. Shikamaru was just happy that woman was at least good looking, just as he remembered it from yesterday.

Once he got back to the houses he saw only Kakashi sitting outside on of the houses reading Icha Icha as usual. As Shikamaru thought he knew Naruto rather well and considered him to be his best friend by now, he knew that Naruto would be in the other house, where the women slept. With that thought he rushed into the other house, trying to find Naruto.

He looked into several bedrooms only finding asleep female squad members. Then suddenly he heard something coming from what appeared to be a bathroom. Shikamaru got a feeling of dejavu as he heard a woman giggle and moaning softly. With slow small steps he sneaked towards the bathroom door and peaked inside.

His best friend, the boy who had charmed his very own teacher's long time crush and made her his girlfriend. The boy who had made jounin in less than a year after becoming a genin. There he was kissing Mitarashi Anko, Naruto's own teacher, who had her legs around his back as Naruto carried her. Both Naruto and Anko woke up five minutes ago, before everyone else and decided to make the most out of their alone time.

Shikamaru figured they were in the bathroom to hide from who Shikamaru thought was Naruto's only girlfriend, Kurenai. After seeing this, Shikamaru knew he had come to the right place. He just stood there with his jaw dropped staring at them not believing what he was seeing.

"Looks like we have an audience" Anko spoke, both she and Naruto was dressed in the same clothes they slept in. For Naruto that meant a pair of boxers shorts and for Anko a large T-shirt and panties.

"Huh?" Naruto asked with annoyance turning towards the door only to see Shikamaru "Oh, it's Shika" he said in a bored tone, then got back to what he was doing.

"Naruto!" Anko said with another fit of giggles as she stood down on the floor then pushed him away "I better prepare breakfast"

"Naruto I'm sorry but.. troublesome" Shikamaru spoke as Naruto scowled staring at Shikamaru, not happy at all that he and Anko was interrupted. "I need your help, I think I may have fucked up big time"

Shikamaru stepped aside to let Anko walk past him while Naruto was following her every movement from behind. She also made a show of swaying her hips as much as possible to tease both Naruto and Shikamaru. When Anko had left the bathroom only Naruto and Shikamaru remained. Naruto was standing with his arms crossed above his chest, staring at him, only wearings his boxers.

"Speak" Naruto demanded, there were only a few people Naruto would go easy on and not kill for this disruption of the Senju ritual. Luckily Shikamaru and his dad were part of that group. Naruto also felt a little bit bad for Shika, Shika in this case being both Shikamaru and Shikaku as he still thought they were the same person most of the time. The reason he felt bad for them was because of what had happened between him and Yoshino the day before they had left for Iwa.

What Naruto didn't know was that Yoshino had filmed the whole thing with a hidden camera and if things had gotten more heated than just a little kissing, she would watch it together with Shikaku. This what the plan they came up with after Naruto had been so negative of the idea of having a threesome with two men participating. Although, they still wanted that as well.

Shikamaru cleared his throat then held his head as he was starting to get a bad head ache. Shikamaru then explained everything that had happened yesterday evening and this morning from his point of view.

When Shikamaru was done Naruto was nursing his forehead, thinking about what Shikamaru had told him "Congratulations, I suppose" Naruto began "But why the hell would you fuck an old hag like that?"

Shikamaru sighed "I know.. but trust me she was good looking and I thought she was seventeen at the time.." he explained.

Naruto raised his hand in question and asked loudly "So what's the problem, ttebayo?"

"The problem is her husband who is most likely a Shinobi will be coming for me, probably to kill me for sleeping with his wife!" Shikamaru explained in almost a yell.

Naruto scrunched his nose as he stared at Shikamaru in question "Why are you telling me this? Do you want me to beat him up for you?"

"No" Shikamaru said with a shake of his head "I thought that you - someone who is cheating on his girlfriend from what I saw earlier - would know what to do in this situation." Shikamaru said.

"Huh?" Naruto said with an angry frown shaking his head "I haven't cheated on anyone!"

Shikamaru sighed once again "Aren't you together with Kurenai-sensei?"

"I am" Naruto spoke truthfully.

"Yes, and I think making out with Anko-sensei qualifies as cheating" Shikamaru said as he felt a drop of sweat forming on his forehead.

Naruto breathed out long and hard as he stared at Shikamaru in disappointment "I thought higher of you, Shika, so you're a one woman man?"

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm a Senju" Naruto spoke with a proud smile "We take what we want, who we want when we want it"

Shikamaru stared at Naruto with disbelief "You're saying any girl is up for grabs for you?"

"That's right" Naruto said quickly with a slow nod "Because I am Senju.." Naruto whispered the last part.

"Don't you think that's unfair to Kurenai-sensei?" Shikamaru asked.

"No?" Naruto said a little irritated "I have told her about me wanting to have more than one girlfriend and she is okay with that." Naruto thought it was not needed to mention that Kurenai had beaten him up quite a few times and threatened to castrate him after finding out about him and Mikoto. That was all in the past now.

Shikamaru's eyes widened as he heard that "And the others, do they also know?"

Naruto nodded proudly "Of course!" he said in a cheerful tone.

'There is no doubt I have come to the right man for advice' Shikamaru thought with a smile "So can you help me out here, buddy?"

"With what?" Naruto asked sounding a little suspicious.

"The thing I told you about just a minute ago" Shikamaru answered but as he saw Naruto was still confused by what he meant he added "Me sleeping with a married woman.."

Now Naruto was starting to get really suspicious. Did Shika find out about him and Yoshino? Had he come up with this whole story just to see how Naruto would react, or to let him know that he was on to him.

"Look!" Naruto said holding up a finger in irritation "It was not my fault!"

"I'm not saying it is, I'm just here for advi.." Shikamaru began but was interrupted as Naruto starter blabbering "Look your wife is a nice baka-onna and all, but she pretty much forced me, I had no say in it!"

"My wife?" Shikamaru asked "What?" he added after a while.

Naruto took a few steps closer to Shikamaru and took a good look at him "Oh wait I thought you were the older Shika" Naruto started sweating a little bit "Forget I said anything, dattebayo!"

Shikamaru frowned 'If he thought I was my dad that means..' Shikamaru's eyes widened in realization.

"What did you to do my mom?" He asked almost threateningly.

Naruto's mouth opened wide as he stared at Shikamaru speechless not knowing what to say. Then a light bulb lit above his head as he had figured out the situation "Ah I see, your wife is your mom!"

Shikamaru made a snorting sound before asking "What?"

"No it's your mom is your wife?" Naruto tried.

"Naruto what's this about?"

Naruto cleared his throat "Nothing.." he said slowly as he began walking towards the door "Now follow me, we must take care of your little problem"

A very confused Shikamaru followed Naruto, having no idea what the hell he was talking about. He dropped the matter though as Naruto gave him what he needed to deal with his situation. It was a large barrel of sake.

* * *

_Later that morning_

Everyone had gathered at the training grounds that Oonoki had assigned to their squad. Even a drunk Shikamaru who still had more than two thirds of sake left in his large sake barrel was present. Naruto and Anko had discussed what they would be doing this first week. Since Oonoki had told them they would just get a few easy missions the first week, they thought it was a chance to train the squad members.

"Good to see you're all here and didn't get lose like some kinda moron" Naruto spoke with a grin which had the others sweat drop "Now we can start the training, right Anko-chan?"

"Yes, me and Naruto has decided that we will train together as a squad starting today. But before that we are going to test all of you, the test will be a one on one spar against Naruto" Anko explained which had some of the squad members widened their eyes in surprise and fear but some were also excited at a chance to fight Naruto. The excited ones was mostly Kurenai, Kakashi, Tayuya and Sasuke for different reasons.

"Naruto will then decide if you are fit for the rank you currently have. As you all know Naruto has the authority to promote and demote anyone within the squad" The squad nodded, they had listened to Hiruzen's explanations.

"That's what we will be doing for now, I will start to spar against the ones that I haven't seen much or don't know anything of" Naruto read from a paper that Anko had prepared for him with all the names written on it.

"Genin Sai?" Naruto tried wondering if he pronounced it right, which had the pale boy smile and step forward "Hai, Naruto-sama"

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	100. Chapter 100

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 100 - Shithead and Ugly

* * *

After Naruto had sparred against all the genin present, plus Neji, he was mostly happy with the results. He also thought Sai was a pretty nice guy since he had repeatedly told Naruto that he had a nice big dick. Naruto thought so as well. Out of all the spars the ones who impressed Naruto the most were Hanabi and surprisingly Sasuke.

Naruto had promoted Hanabi to chuunin after his spar. Most of the jounins agreed with his decision except Anko. Anko did not think that Hanabi was ready to be a chuunin yet with all of the responsibilities that comes with it. Naruto listens to and trusts Anko, so he revoked the promotion and told Anko that she had the power to promote Hanabi when she thought of her as ready to be a chuunin.

As for his spar with Sasuke..

**Flashback**

* * *

The next genin on the list had Naruto's whole body start to shake in anger as he read the name "Genin, Uchiha Sasuke"

Sasuke hesitantly stepped forward not liking how angry Naruto sounded. Naruto's attention however was not on Sasuke, instead it was on Kakashi.

"Come on, Fake-Uchiha, let's do this!"

Kakashi scratched the back off his head as the younger squad members laughed at him "While I would love a chance to spar against the mighty Senju.. My name is Hatake Kakashi, you know"

With pure confusion Naruto then yelled "Then who is Uchiha Sas.." he was interrupted as Sasuke stood in front of me "Hn!" he exclaimed with a smirk "It is I, Uchiha Sasuke"

Naruto just turned towards Anko for confirmation, receiving a nod from her he turned back to Sasuke "They bothered to name you?" he asked in disbelief "Damn runt"

Sasuke frowned at Naruto while he was now the reason why everyone laughed. Kakashi though was starting to get a little bit worried. He knew Sasuke would not hold back in a spar against Naruto and that could spell trouble for him. Sasuke glared at the imbeciles that were laughing at him as Naruto snapped him out of it.

"Runt" Naruto spoke slowly "While Shika and Midori decided to forgive you and let you off without so much as a beating, I am not so forgiving"

Sasuke shivered as he heard that "I will take what ever punishment you have for me, Senju-yar.." Sasuke corrected himself "Senju-taichou"

"Senju.." Naruto whispered slowly which had Sasuke ask "What?"

"The spar has begun" Naruto explained, grabbing the sheath of his sword. Sasuke gulped, was Naruto going to use his sword already? He wondered.

Moving fast Naruto used his signature sword technique **"Shi shi sonson!"** he yelled as he was succesful in cutting the tip of Sasuke's shoulder, giving him a small wound. But to Naruto's surprise, Sasuke had managed to evade taking more damage than that by evading Naruto's attack just in time.

Naruto tried the same attack once again **"Shi shi sonson!"** , this time Sasuke had evaded it fully without taking a single scratch, his sharingan following Naruto's movements. Naruto quickly appeared at the position where he stood at the start of the fight with an annoyed look on his face.

"I see" he spoke slowly as he closed his eyes.

**"Ittoryu Iai" (One Sword Style)** Naruto spoke even slower with his hands on the hilt of his sword. This single action had Shigure's eyes widen in surprise as she grabbed her sword and stepped into action.

**"Shishi sonson!"** Naruto had appeared behind Sasuke faster than anyone could comprehend, except Shigure, who had moved to block Naruto's attack with her own sword. She had been a little to late as Sasuke now laid in a puddle of of his own blood on the ground. Naruto had almost cut him in half with that attack, but Shigure had stopped him just as he cut through flesh.

"Naruto.. are you.. killing.. him?" Shigure asked in confusion. She did not really care about the young Uchiha but she was not someone who enjoyed killing unlike Naruto.

Naruto's eyebrows twitched as he withdrew his sword and re-sheathed it. He had thought Sasuke would have been able to keep up with him, as he had no trouble dodging his earlier attempts. "No I may have overestimated the runts abilities to parry my attack" Naruto spoke with a sigh as he started slowly healing Sasuke's shoulder with the help of his Senju chakra. Sasuke let out what sounded almost like a moan of pleasure as Naruto healed him. That had Naruto jump back as he thought he had healed his shoulder enough.

"Don't get any funny ideas!" He yelled, not liking how Sasuke seemed to take pleasure in him touching him.

"Hn?" Sasuke responded in confusion.

"You will remain a genin for now, runt. Although I must say you are not as useless as I originally thought. Your fighting sense is still below average, but that's better than most of this bunch" Naruto said pointing in Sakura's direction.

"That's the kindest thing you've ever said to me" Sasuke snorted as he walked away to stand with the others, chuckling as he did.

* * *

**End flashback**

This meant that he had not promoted anyone yet. Naruto only had one more spar left as he felt like he knew what the chuunins and jounins was capable of. Except for Kakashi or the "Fake-Uchiha". Naruto's view of him was a useless jounin that always gets his team in dangerous situations that he himself has to save them from. But also, what kind of Uchiha only has one eye? No, Naruto had to find out of this so called Uchiha was the real deal.

"Next Jounin Machi Komachi"

A gust of wind blew past them as everyone stared at Naruto in confusion wondering who that was. Kakashi chuckled and stepped forward "My name is Hatake Kakashi, Naruto" he said with an eye-smile, knowing that Naruto probably meant him with that random name.

Naruto did not like that smile and showed it by spitting on the ground before saying "Do not hold back, if you do I will pluck out that eye of yours"

Kakashi did not get scared instead he chuckled again "I saw your spar against Gai, I know that I have to take this seriously" he then removed the cloth that was covering his right eye to reveal his sharingan. The others backed away a little to give them some space, but not to far away as they were all excited to see this spar. The spar against the famous Hatake Kakashi of the sharingan against the equally famous bounty hunter Senju.

Kakashi was thinking up a plan on how to deal with Naruto. He had seen quite a bit of what Naruto can do in that spar against Gai. However, Naruto had not seen much if anything at all of what Kakashi can do. He would take that to his advantage.

As they stood facing each other Naruto spoke "Start" before disappearing from Kakashi's view as he used a shunshin. Naruto had then re-appeared above Kakashi flying down towards him with his sword drawn. **"Ittoryu Iai"** Naruto spoke just as he was about to slam his sword down on Kakashi's shoulder **"Daishinkan!"**.

Naruto did connect with the target but it was not flesh that he cut through, instead he was struck by a mass of lightning.

**"Raiton: Bunihin no Jutsu!" (Lightning Style: Clone Technique).** Kakashi knew that was not enough to take out Naruto. Kakashi's thoughts were right as Naruto made his next move by moving even faster than before using Hiraishin to appear in front Kakashi, pointing the tip of his sword straight at Kakashi's sharingan eye **"Hiraishingiri!"** Naruto yelled. This needed to be done to destroy that eye, if the fake Uchiha were to perish along with it, then so be it

Kakashi acted fast, doing the only thing he could think of to save himself before Naruto's sword cuts through his head "Kamui!" he spoke as a small vortex swallowed Naruto's sword to begin with then it swallowed Naruto whole as well. Naruto had disappeared from the training grounds.

"Shithead?" Tayuya spoke staring at the empty spot in disbelief "What did you do to Naruto-sama!? You commoner scum" Hanabi yelled as a visibly tired Kakashi answered "Don't worry, Naruto is safe, I brought him to a different dimension"

"He better be okay, for your sake" Kushina said in a tone that promised much pain if Naruto had gotten hurt, it had Kakashi sweating even more.

Inside that dimension which looked as an empty pitch black dark space of nothingness, Naruto was seething in rage. He thought that this damn eye technique must be the exact same that the Uchiha who calls himself Madara uses. Was Kakashi working with him? Or was it he that gave him that eye? It was possible since Naruto had only seen the masked Uchiha revealing one eye through that mask. Those were Naruto's thoughts as Kakashi brought him back to their own dimension. Kakashi had hoped Naruto had time to calm down a little in that other dimension.

Kakashi eye-smiled as he stood in front of Naruto who frowned back at Kakashi "That's taking it a bit to far for a spar, don't you think?"

Naruto ignored Kakashi's question as he asked in a very demanding manner "Who gave you that eye?"

Naruto's question had Kakashi stop eye-smiling as he answered "An old friend" and left it at that.

"As I thought" Naruto spoke through gritted teeth before pointing at Kakashi and yelling "You're a traitor!"

"Nani?" A very confused Kakashi responded.

"You're a spy for the masked Akatsuki Uchiha! He uses the same eye technique that you do, he gave you that eye in exchange for you working for him as a spy!" Naruto yelled as he activated the biju cloak with his hands reaching for the hilt of his sword.

"That's not.." Kakashi began but Naruto interrupted him "No excuses, you will die today, Uchiha!" Naruto spoke as he drew his sword "DIE!" he yelled as he was about to attempt to cut off Kakashi's head. Unfortunately for Naruto he was shaken out of his rage by Kushina as he had bonked him on top of his head "You have got it wrong Naruto, listen to what Kakashi has to say first"

Naruto frowned as he stared at Kushina, with a loud sneer he sheathed his sword then turned to Kakashi "Talk!"

"This eye.." Kakashi began as he he rested his middle and index finger under his eye "Is a memento of my old teammate Uchiha Obito, who died fighting against Iwa in the third great ninja war"

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he heard that "How did he die?" he asked.

"He saved our third teammate, Rin, from being crushed by a large stone bolder" Kakashi spoke then he turned to walk back to the others "That's all I have to say about it, we should do this again sometime, Naruto.." he said in a bored tone.

"So he was crushed like a bug?" Naruto asked which had Kakashi turn to glare harshly at Naruto who began laughing loudly "Yo-hohoho, it would have been a day for celebration!"

The others just shook their heads and sighed at Naruto's antics, knowing that this was a little bit of an act on his part. Kakashi realized the same, knowing that he always did this to rile up others, so he began walking back to the others again.

"Before you run off let me tell you that you're demoted to chuunin"

"Nani!?" Everyone yelled not seeing that coming while Kakashi turned to stare at Naruto again.

"While you can handle yourself in a fight and is most definitely a jounin level ninja, I can't have someone like you thinking you're as important or qualified as for example Anko or Yugao. I also don't want you to be a superior officer to anyone but that runt you're always seen with" Naruto explained.

"As you command, captain" Kakashi said in his usual bored and tired tone. 'It's going to be hard to get to know Naruto better at this rate..' Kakashi thought with a sigh, it was the main reason he decided to join this squad.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, seems like we have the same fucking rank now" Tayuya spoke with a grin which had Kakashi chuckle "Let's see who can get jounin, first ne?" he asked with an eye-smile.

"It's on, masked cunt!" Tayuya responded with a smile as Kakashi sweat dropped at what Tayuya called him.

"That's it for the spars.." Naruto spoke loudly which gained everyone's attentention again "For the rest of this week we will focus on training" Naruto was about to ask Anko to tell them how and with who they would train with for the week when an Iwa jounin walked into the training grounds.

"I have been ordered to bring you a list of missions" The Iwa jounin spoke as everyone's eyes turned to him "Who is in charge here?" he asked as he looked around the training grounds.

Naruto walked up the jounin and grabbed the small stack of papers "That would be me" he said in a quiet tone as he glanced at the stack of missions with disgust. He only saw C-ranked missions.

"And you are?" The jounin asked in an irritated tone.

"Namikaze Naruto" Naruto answered with a grin, he only used this name as he knew his father was infamous and hated in Iwa. The Iwa jounin's eyebrows started to twitch "Son of Namikaze Minato" Naruto added.

"Yeah, I figured that.." The Iwa jounin spoke through gritted teeth, then he decided to get out of there using a shunshin.

Naruto took a closer look at the stack of mission papers. It appeared to be five C-ranked missions and a note from the Tsuchikage.

** The note read: **

_As I told you yesterday we are a bit short on missions. This is all I can give your squad this week. I will give you more higher ranked missions the coming weeks. With kind regards "The imp" or the Tsuchikage as I go by around here._

Naruto just shook his head as he folded the papers and put them in one of the pockets of his pants. He then raised his voice and spoke "We will not do any missions for a few days as we will focus on training like I told you earlier"

The others nodded in acceptance as Naruto spoke as Naruto motioned towards Anko "Please instruct them on how and with who to train with"

"Yes, captain Naruto" Anko said with a smile as Naruto gained a tic mark. He did not enjoy that everyone in the squad had started calling him that.

"Tenten" Anko spoke which had the girl respond almost in surprise "Yes?"

"You will train together with Shigure who is one of the most skilled sword users in the elemental nations and also a master of any ninja weapon" Anko said which had Tenten turn to look at Shigure with an expression of amazement. Shigure did not like the attention so much and she also thought a correction was in order "The.. best.. sword user" she said slowly as she turned to leave "Come.. Ten.. Ten" she said as Tenten skipped after Shigure.

Everyone was pretty excited after hearing that. Was everyone going to train under or with someone who had similar combat specialities? They wondered.

"Yugao" Anko spoke glaring at the older purple haired adventure lover "Yes, Anko-san?" Yugao responded.

"Naruto wants you to continue your training of Sakura" Anko explained.

Yugao nodded "Understood"

"I will join you two in your training when there is time, I will also send a clone which will remind my useless student of how useless she is, from time to time" Naruto added.

"Shannaro! Some day you're going to to wish you didn't piss me off, sensei!" Sakura yelled before walking off with Yugao. Naruto grinned, he knew exactly how to motivate Sakura to train.

"Maito Gai we think it's best if you and Lee train together, preferably somewhere where we can't see you, or hear you" Anko said with disgust as Gai sweat dropped before throwing his arm around Lee's shoulder leading him out of there "Hai, Anko-san! We'll be out of your way!"

"Hyüga Hinata, Hanabi and Neji you three will train together. Help each other using your clan doujutsu and taijutsu. Neji will be in charge of your training" Anko continued which had Neji nod "Roger, Anko-sensei" he said respectfully, happy that at least someone in charge could tell the difference between him and Hanabi. As the three Hyüga clan members walked off, Anko continued

"Uzumaki Tayuya.." She said which had Tayuya shine up and smile, she knew that she would probably be training with Kushina and she couldn't wait to start training with her older sister figure again.

"You will be trained by our captain himself until you are able to fully control your powers" Anko said which had Tayuya's eyes widened in surprise as she stared at Naruto who stood with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. Kakashi smiled, happy for his former genin's chance to receive this training. She could if she mastered to control her bijü's chakra along with mastering the arts of all her other teachers, become the strongest ninja Konoha had ever seen.

"Are we leaving as well shithead?" Tayuya asked as she took a step forward only for Naruto to use a shunshin to appear next to her and throw her up on his shoulder "That's right, ugly!" Naruto yelled loudly "What did you call me, shithead!?" Tayuya roared in anger. She became even angrier as Naruto spanked her butt hard "Be quiet, woman!" he ordered before disappearing in a shunshin along with Tayuya. The first part of Naruto's and Tayuya's training was to piss her off enough for her to draw upon the chakra of the three tails.

"Damn I wish that was me" Kushina said in jealousy as she pouted which had a few of the males that was still there stare at her in confusion. They still did not know of Naruto and Kushina's relationship unlike the others who had been told by Naruto himself.

Anko chuckled as she thought of the next ones. "These are the words of our captian.. Kakashi take the runt you're always seen with and fuck off"

Kakashi shook his head once again, he really needed to get on Naruto's good side. Sasuke sighed as he began following Kakashi out of there, he was kind of hoping to train with someone else. It was not because Kakashi was a bad teacher or something like that. It was because Kakashi's perverted antics, such as reading Icha Icha and giggling while watching him train, was pretty damn annoying after a few days.

Ino who had still not been assigned a teacher or a partner to train with was feeling a bit down. She was starting to get jealous of Tayuya, Sakura and even Mikoto. They were all trained by famous or just very respected and strong teachers. They also got to spend a lot of time with Naruto and Tayuya is even engaged with him now. She felt left out, as if Naruto had forgotten about her.

"Uchiha Midori" Anko began which had a nervous Midori stutter "H-hai"

"You will be trained by Uzumaki Kushina" Anko turned to the revived Uzumaki with a mischievous grin "You know what to do, right?"

Kushina responded with a wide grin of her own and laughed "I think I have a pretty good idea what Naruto wants"

Midori shivered, this was some kind of secret language of scary older women that she couldn't understand. She knew she was up for hellish training, especially if that woman was going to train her..

"Come with me Midori-chan ttebane!" Kushina said as she marched off with Midori nervously trailing after her. Anko stared at their back with the same grin, she knew Midori would never be the same once they're done.

Ino was feeling even more jealousy now as the number of jounins had been reduced to two and their was eight chuunin or genins left. She thought that maybe Naruto had forgotten about her again, not even assigning her a partner to train with.

"Yamanaka Ino" Anko spoke which had Ino smile "Hai!" she said in excitement.

"You will be trained by Kurenai!" Anko said then laughed as Ino's expression turned from happy to terrefied in less than a second. The reason Naruto had put these two together was because he saw a little bit of Kurenai in Ino. A little bit of the devil, that is.

Kurenai smiled an evil smile as she put a hand on top of Ino's shoulder "Don't worry I'll be gentle with you" which had Ino slap her hand away "I'm not worried, bitch!"

Once those two had walked off while insulting each other there was only nine life including Anko and a passed out Shikamaru next to the still more than half full sake barrel.

"The rest of you will have to go through hell" Anko said as she grabbed a kunai "You will all be trained by me!" she yelled as she threw the kunai towards Chouji almost fast enough that he wasn't able to evade it. Even Samui, Yugito and Temari shivered as they imagined what training with Anko would look like.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Naruto and Tayuya_

Naruto was not liking this situation, it was not going according to plan as he sat next to a crying Tayuya. "A..Am I really that fucking ugly!?" she cried as she glared at Naruto "Why did you ask me to marry you if you think I'm ugly!?"

Naruto really wanted to avoid this subject and showed it as he nursed the back of his neck showing that he was uncomfortable "You're not.." he said simply.

"I'm not?" Tayuya asked slowly as her tears stopped falling "Then why.." she paused "Do you fucking tell me I'm ugly?" she asked in a low tone.

Tayuya began chuckling as she saw Naruto's nervous and horrified expression. The reason for that was that Naruto did not want to tell her the reason why. How do you tell a girl that the reason you have called her ugly was because just being around her made him nervous and lose his cool. Ever since he first saw her he thought of her as beautiful, just like he had with Kurenai. In both cases he tried to avoid them by insulting them as they made him feel weird. His hearth rate would rise for no reason and he felt nervous and also excited to be around them. These feelings were foreign to him. Usually when he sees a pretty "Baka-onna" he's not nervous, instead he wants to find out how their panties looks or in some cases they cause the king cobra to stand tall.

"You confuse me.. you and that baka-onna.. When I first saw you.." Naruto began slowly as his whole face twitched uncontrollably, Naruto was not sure how to continue. How should he tell her that he felt weird foreign emotions when he thought of her or saw her.

"You make me feel weird" Naruto tried backing off a little for safety.

Tayuya grinned as she leaned in on Naruto "I do?" she asked, she had noticed that Naruto had started blushing as he spoke earlier which got even worse when she leaned in on him.

Naruto heard the voice of Itama Senju in his head

'Don't back down, young Senju!' as he heard those words Naruto's whole demeanor changed as he grinned and leaned into Tayuya as well their faces a mere centimeter away from each other, their noses touching.

"Stupid woman, I have been in love with you since the first time I saw you" Naruto spoke then kissed her. Tayuya put her arms around him, hugging him as she kissed him back, their tongues exploring each others mouths. As there was more than a little touching involved, Naruto brought them into Tayuya's mindscape. It was time to talk to the three tails again.

* * *

_Later that evening_

After training all day Naruto and the others had returned back to the houses. Naruto of course was in the women's house where he had also dropped of Shikamaru who had been passed out all day. Once most had gone to bed, Naruto had a chance to talk a little bit with his dear mother in the kitchen. Yugao was hiding nearby, listening to them which of course both Kushina and Naruto was aware of. They didn't care about it though as they had nothing to hide anymore. Shigure was also around hiding in a pathway she had created in the middle of the roof of the house. And Shikamaru had just woken up and was making his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He halted at the door and stared at Naruto and Kushina with a dropped jaw.

What he saw was Naruto sitting on a chair with Kushina sitting on the floor in front of him, giving him a blow job. Naruto turned to look at Shikamaru then focused on Kushina again "Mother.. There is something I want to ask you"

Kushina stopped what she was doing to stare up at Naruto with an annoyed expression "Can't you ask me later, ttebane?"

Narutos shook his head "No, I want to know this now"

Kushina pouted as she stared in between Naruto's legs, it was as if someone had just taken her favorite toy away from her "What is it?"

"Why is it that everyone keeps reacting as if we are doing something wrong or disgusting every time I tell them about you and me" Naruto asked.

Kushina nursed her forehead and sighed. She then told Naruto what incest was and why it was wrong and shunned. Once she was done Naruto looked disturbed to say the least "Why was I not told of this!?" he yelled.

"Does it matter?" Kushina asked as she jumped into Naruto's lap and pushed her tits into his face "It's not like we are like a normal mother and son. I died, remember?"

Naruto stared at Kushina's tits in trance "What?" he asked as if he had not heard what Kushina said which had her giggle. "You know, you revived me using your own chakra, the senju chakra you received from that Itama Senju and Kyuubi's chakra.. Not to mention that the very same technique is keeping me and the others from aging every time we have sex" she began as Naruto asked "What of it?"

"That means not only did you give me life, you will also be older than me in the future" Kushina said as she leaned in closer to Naruto with a grin which had him stare at her in confusion "Speak sense!" Naruto demanded.

"Instead of you calling me mother, I should be calling you daddy" Kushina said with a giggle then she leaned in even closer and whispered "Fuck me daddy.."

Naruto snorted as he began shaking, something wasn't right about this. It was even worse as Kushina began riding him on top of that chair as he heard Shigure's perverted giggles, Yugao tapping on the window with her sword and feint sound of Shikamaru's body spasms as he fell back on the ground in a puddle of his own blood.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

 


	101. Chapter 101

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 101 - Intense Training

* * *

_The next day_

It's the morning of the fifth day since Naruto and his squad had left Konoha. But just because Naruto and the others was not there did not mean that time had stopped moving in Konoha. No it was quite the opposite as a lot of major decisions had been taken.

The first big decision was to pardon Konan under the condition that she is to be under Jiraiya's supervision for a full year. Jiraiya and Konan had accepted it and also requested that Fü was to be under his supervision as well. Konan and Fü had met several times since they had been brought to Konoha and gotten really close. They had started caring for another, enjoying each others company. Their relationship was that of a big sister and younger sister.

After their request, Tsunade had gotten an idea of what to do with them. She thought that Uzumaki Karin who was still in Konoha was in need of a team. Konan, Fü and Karin could become a new three man cell with Jiraiya as their team leader. She decided to give all three girls the rank of chuunin while Jiraiya would be re-instated as a jounin.

Sarutobi Hiruzen had left Konoha yesterday as he was leaving to visit the hidden village of Mist. The mizukage, Mei, had requested an audience with Konoha to discuss a matter that was important for both of their villages. With him on his journey to the Mist village he had Itachi and all of the surviving former root anbu. The former root anbu was just like Itachi working directly for Hiruzen. This was decided along with Tsunade. They wanted to test their loyalty before they would be allowed to become a regular shinobi of Konoha or an anbu working for the hokage.

Tsunami and her family had settled into their new house within Konoha. They are neighbors with a family that also knows Naruto well, the owners of the Ichiraku ramen stand, Teuchi and Ayame. Teuchi and Tazuna had become great pals, drinking sake together and talking about old times during the evenings. The less could be said about Tsunami and Ayame who hated each other after finding out about their mutual love interest of Naruto.

* * *

_Back at the training grounds_

Yesterday Naruto and Tayuya had the chance to talk to Isobi again (1). They did so while inside Tayuya's mind scape. Once there they had met an angry Isobi who began chasing after Naruto, yelling curse words at him and calling him a pervert and beast. She did not like that Naruto was Tayuya's boyfriend or fiance for that matter. After Tayuya had tried her best to calm down Isobi they were told by the bijü that she wouldn't be giving her chakra to Tayuya willingly unless she breaks it off with the perverted beast.

That was as far as they got in yesterdays training. Today Naruto – with the help of Kurama – had thought up a different approach in making Tayuya be able to control Isobi's chakra. Tayuya would have to take it by force, with Naruto's help. Kurama would be there, talking to Naruto inside his mind as to guide him through the whole ordeal.

Naruto was with Tayuya at the same spot of the training field where they had kissed yesterday. They sat next to each other, waiting for the other to say something. While they sat there Naruto remembered what he had seen when he checked up on the others and how they were doing in their training. The funniest sight for him was Midori who was asleep when he checked up on her and Kushina. Kushina had a sheepish smile as she scratched back of her head stating "Maybe I overdid it a little".

Tenten was a tired and terrified mess after having trained with Shigure. She had been close to death so many times that she had lost count. Naruto did not blame her for being terrified, he knew first hand how scary that woman could be.

Naruto had avoided checking up on Kurenai and Ino because the thought of those two together scared the hell out of him. He was already regretting his decision to have Kurenai in charge of Ino's training.

He did check up on Sakura and Yugao though, their training was going well as could be expected. Naruto made sure to have a quick spar with Sakura which ended with most of her clothes being cut off. She had then ran out of the training grounds with a yell of "I will return the favor some day, sensei!"

Naruto also had the chance to see Anko torture the chuunin and genin whose training she was in charge of. The sight of them scared and Anko grinning like a crazy woman, turned him on a little. He always liked that part about Anko.. When she isn't doing it to him, that is.

But now Naruto had Tayuya to focus on, he did so by planting his right hand on her bum and rub a little which had Tayuya turn to him with a blush "Shithead?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"It's part of the training, Tayuya-chan" Naruto explained which had Tayuya's eyebrows twitch "How is this part of.." she was interrupted as she unconsciously released a quiet moan as Naruto squeezed her ass hard "You damn pervert!" Tayuya roared as she was about to slap Naruto in the face when they found themselves inside her mind scape again. They stood next to each other on the grassy field next to the large lake where the three tails usually hid herself.

Tayuya glared at Naruto as he put his hand back on her ass "You.." she growled but she did not have a chance to say anything else as Isobi flew out of the water and landed in front of them. Isobi who had the appearance of a girl younger than Tayuya with short white hair, wearing a bikini made of turtle shells, stood in front of them with one hand on her hips.

**"You are back Tayuya-chan, and you brought the perverted beast with you** " she said with distaste.

Naruto grinned as he removed it his hand from Tayuya's back which had her stare at him with a frown for a second before returning her focus on Isobi "I will help Tayuya-chan take control of your power by force if I have too"

Isobi narrowed her eyes as she stared at the lowly beast in front of her **"Is that true, Tayuya-chan?"**

Tayuya wanted to tell them both that she was not a damn "-chan" but held herself back as she answered "I don't know, the shithead doesn't tell me much"

Isobi turned her focus to Naruto with a sneer "This shithead as you call him, is he really that important to you?"

Tayuya blushed as she stared at Naruto who grinned back at her making her turn her face away from him "I l-love him" she said which answered the Biju's question.

Isobi did not look impressed by that answer **"Then prove it"** she said in a bored tone which had Naruto scratch the back of his head as he thought 'I knew it..'

"Prove what?" Tayuya asked.

**"Prove that you love him by mating with him. If you do that I will willingly give you control over my chakra"** Isobi answered way to calmly for Tayuya's reaction as she blushed an ever more red than earlier. Tayuya did not say anything that as she was to busy staring at the ground with several thoughts going through her mind.

Naruto however was staring down Isobi who stared back at him, Naruto had a series of twitches in his eyebrows 'I shouldn't be surprised, she is a sister of Kurama after all..' then Naruto realized something. If she was a pervert just like Kurama, would she be going for him the same way Kurama went for any good looking girl.

Naruto got a serious expression as he spoke "We will take your chakra by force!"

Out of nowhere a pair of boxing gloves materialized that Isobu put on then took a fighting stance. Tayuya saw what was about to happen "Wait!" she yelled which had Isobu lower her guard. Tayuya turned to Naruto, still tomato faced, "Shithead.. no, Naruto-kun" Tayuya began as Naruto stared back at her with an expression of concern, thinking she was not feeling well.

"Lets fucking do it!" Tayuya yelled as loud as she can which had Naruto jump up high "Nani!?" he yelled in surprise.

Isobi chuckled as she retreated back into the lake, diving under water.

"It's not like I haven't fucking thought of it" Tayuya spoke "We share the same bed almost every night, I've been in love with you for over a year and I have desires just like anyone else" Tayuya spoke nervously as Naruto stared at her in confusion "What are you after?" he asked.

Tayuya sweat dropped for a second before she gained a tic mark on her forehead "I want us to have sex, shithead!" she yelled as loud as before. Next thing she saw was Naruto's wide grin before they returned back to normal, leaving her mind scape. Naruto had then swept her off her feet, carrying her bridal style before speaking **"Hiraishin no Jutsu!"** as they disappeared in a flash of yellow. He had brought the to the same bedroom that he, Tayuya and Kurenai had slept in yesterday and would be their bedroom for the month.

Naruto put her down on the bed and asked "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Tayuya who was still as red as her hair in the face, nodded slowly which had Naruto grin as he began unbuttoning Tayuya's green blouse. He then began kissing her neck, kissing downwards as he moved from her neck down to her stomach. In between he had ripped of Tayuya's bra, saying "You will not stand in my way today".

And lastly Naruto kissed downwards towards the hem of her pants. He pulled down her pants gently.. Then he bit the fabric of Tayuya's panties while growling "Arghgh!" which had Tayuya smack him on top of his head. Tayuya then laid back down resting her back on the bed as Naruto digged in.

* * *

_Later in the evening._

Naruto and Tayuya had spent all day having sex and was still having sex right now. The first time Naruto and Tayuya did it, Naruto had been gentle, trying to ease Tayuya into it who seemed to hurt more than enjoying it. Even though he had been gentle he had decided that cumming on her face was in order. That had Tayuya punch him in the face before running into the bathroom to take a shower. Naruto followed her, of course, and initiated what would be Tayuya's first time have sex standing up.

Once they were done in the showers they returned to the bed where Tayuya got a chance to be the one to lead as she road Naruto cowgirl style. She was doing the same right now, hours later, as the others had returned. Shikamaru who had decided that the girls house was a better environment for him, had walked in on them. With a sweat drop Shikamaru stared at them as they didn't pay him no mind and just kept going. He remembered the other things he had walked in on these last few days and decided that maybe the men's house was a better environment for him, after all.

With that thought Shikamaru closed the door to the room then headed towards the front door. About half a minute later when he had arrived outside of the other house, he saw Kakashi sitting there again, reading Icha Icha. Kakashi glanced at Shikamaru with a bored look then returned to reading his favorite book series.

As Shikamaru opened the front door he heard an amused Kakashi ask "Saw something you didn't like?" Kakashi knew that Shikamaru had been staying in the other house and there must be some reason why he decided to sleep here tonight.

"Something like that" Shikamaru answered "Troublesome.." he muttered as he heard Kakashi's evil chuckles behind him while Shikamaru was making his way inside to find an empty room to sleep in. Once inside he walked down a hallway that had most of the rooms connected to it. He did not fear to walk into something weird in this house so he opened the door to the first room he saw, and what he saw in there was..

Maito Gai and Rock Lee standing almost naked, only wearing small loincloths, flexing their muscles and posing "Youth!" they yelled in chorus which had Shikamaru quickly close the door. Well that was to be expected, he thought as he made his way to the next door. He didn't need to go inside to know who was in there as he heard someone munching on potato chips and Kiba yelling "Be quiet Chouji! I'm trying to sleep", Akamaru was barking loudly in agreement with Kiba.

Needless to say, Shikamaru moved on to the next room which he opened and saw something normal. It was Aburame Shino laying on the lower part of a bunk bed petting a small insect in his hand. On the upper bunk bed was Neji staring at Shikamaru with a frown as he brushed his hair. Shikamaru sighed and closed this door as well. Hopefully the next one would be empty he thought as he walked into the next one.

Shikamaru's jaw dropped as he saw Sasuke sit on a lower part of the bunk bed masturbating his extremely small penis, it was a lot smaller than his own and couldn't even be part of the same world as the monster Naruto calls a penis that Shikamaru had unfortunately not been able to avoid seeing these past few days. In front of Sasuke stood Sai with a twitch in his eyebrow as he fake smiled.

"Smile for me, Sai!" Sasuke yelled loudly pulling his pecker.

"Hai.." Sai spoke unsure as his fake smile became more apparent.

"Take your shirt off, Sai!" Shikamaru heard Sasuke order in a yell as he closed the door, then ran the fuck out of there. He was heading back to the girls house since what he saw there was nothing compared to the horrors of this house. Once he got outside and passed Kakashi he saw him smile smugly "Saw something you didn't like?" as Kakashi finished talking he bursted out in loud laughter "Wa-hahaha!" watching Shikamaru sprint back to the girls house.

Kakashi shook his head and muttered "Why do you think I'm sitting out here in the first place?"

* * *

_Meanwhile with Naruto_

Tayuya had fallen asleep with a very satisfied expression. Naruto was not tired yet so he was heading out for a walk. As he opened the door he saw a terrified and pale looking Shikamaru walk past him mumbling "Troublesome.. Troublesome.. Troublesome.."

Naruto shook his head at Shikamaru's antics and was about to leave the room when he was pushed back inside hard. Kurenai had walked into the room and closed the door behind her.

"What it is it, baka-onna?" Naruto asked in an angry tone as Kurenai gained a tic mark on her forehead "What is it!?" She yelled in rage "Are you going to sleep with every single girl here before you even give me a kiss?" she asked.

Naruto chuckled as he grinned at Kurenai "Are you jealous, baka-onna?" he asked.

Kurenai snorted as she crossed her arms under her chest "How can I not be, have you been avoiding me ever since we left Konoha?"

"No.." Naruto said in confusion "Not more than usual" he added.

Kurenai just frowned as she glanced towards Tayuya with the stupid satisfied smile on her sleeping face "So you and Tayuya?" she asked.

"Yeah.." Naruto said dragging out the word with a proud smile.

Kurenai sniffed the air in the room and more importantly she could smell what Naruto reeked off. She grabbed Naruto by his ear then dragged him towards the bathroom "I expect you to join me in my bedroom every night from now on" she said in stern tone as Naruto's eyebrows twitched as he whined "Yes, baka-onna! Just let go!"

Kurenai did not let go, she pulled him all the way to the shower so she and more importantly Naruto could wash themselves. She knew Naruto would be as good as new after a shower and would not have a problem staying up all night making love to her.

* * *

_The next day – Tayuya's mindscape_

The next day n Naruto and Tayuya had begun training again by entering Tayuya's mindscape to talk to Isobi and let her know that the deed had been done. Isobi had just smiled at them telling them she saw it all. Then a large cloud of white smoke covered her as she transformed into a another human form.

This form was older than her previous one, her hair color stayed the same but was not much longer, everything else also got bigger as she now had a body that would make most women jealous. (AN: Imagine that she looks like Mirajane from Fairy Tail)

Naruto's eyeballs almost shot out of his eyesockets as he drooled staring at the new form of the three tails while Tayuya was staring at her in annoyance and confusion. She wondered why she had even bothered to change form at all.

"I will give you my chakra, Tayuya-chan" Isobi began as Tayuya smiled for a second but it disappeared as Isobi continued "If you let me borrow your new toy.."

* * *

**1) Isobu is the name of the three tailed turtle. I've changed it's name to Isobi.**

* * *

Sasuke is here, he's queer, get used to it. Thanks for reading.

 


	102. Chapter 102

"Talking"

'Thinking"

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 102

* * *

After Naruto heard what Isobi had planned for him and her, he had quickly left Tayuya's mindscape. He knew the sick minds of the bijü's as he knew Kurama very well, and what he wanted to do with women. Naruto was not about to become a sex slave for a fucking three tailed turtle.

A few minutes later Tayuya had also left her mindscape with good news. Isobi had finally decided to keep her word and let Tayuya control her chakra. Of course, Tayuya knew what Isobi wanted in return. As soon as Tayuya told Naruto about it she started glowing red, gaining a bijü cloak with black patterns similar to Naruto's. The two big differences between their cloaks was Tayuya's was glowing red instead of Naruto's yellow and the black patterns was in different shapes.

Naruto activated his own bijü cloak and took a fighting stance "The rest of our training is to get you used to that chakra and to be able to control it as good your own" Naruto explained as Tayuya nodded with a grin before she went in for a punch.

Naruto and Tayuya sparred against each other all day after that. Naruto was happy with what he saw from Tayuya, she had in just one day been able to get decent enough control of her bijü chakra that she could keep up with him. Naruto was holding back of course, but against a Senju that was not of Senju caliber, Tayuya would be favored.

After the training was done for the day, the whole squad had gathered at the spot on the training grounds where Anko had told everyone how they were going to train. Naruto was standing next to Tayuya who glared at him as he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. The reason she glared at him was because Naruto had destroyed her blouse and bra in their spar. She was now wearing Naruto's blue shirt instead, leaving him to only wear a T-shirt.

"We have a few C-ranked missions that needs to be completed before the week is over" Naruto spoke as he grabbed the papers which he had folded then kept inside his pockets of his pants.

"Yahoo! C-ranked!" Kiba cheered which had Naruto's eyebrows twitch in annoyance as he saw more of Kiba's fellow genins get excited by a mere c-ranked mission.

"Kiba seems eager to take on these missions, any other volunteers?" Naruto asked. Neji told his cousins that it would be to their benefit to remain in Iwa to continue their training. The two sisters agreed with him. Their training had been going great so far. As for the other girls, they weren't going anywhere unless Naruto was going also, so they all kept quiet.

Uchiha Sasuke stepped forward with a confident smirk "Hn" he exclaimed "It is I, Uchiha Sasuke" he reminded everyone.

"Speak, runt!" Naruto demanded as angrily as just seeing the face of the Uchiha had pissed him off, as always.

"I.." Sasuke began elegantly with the smirk still plastered on his face "Want to propose that I and.." Sasuke licked his lips as he turned to stare at Sai "Sai-san gets to be a part of this group"

Shikamaru and Kakashi shivered in disgust as Naruto scratched the back of his head wondering why Sai would want to team up with the lowly Uchiha runt.

"As you wish.." Naruto spoke in a quiet tone trying to hide his excitement of not having to see the Uchiha's face for at least a couple of days. Kakashi had wanted to volunteer to lead the team that would leave to go one these missions. But now when he saw which three he would be in charge of, he decided to keep quiet.

But Naruto had another idea of who was suitable to lead the squad.

"Shika!" Naruto yelled which had Shika turn to stare at Naruto with one eye closed. He had a weird, expression that reminded Naruto of someone being haunted "Yeees?" Shika asked slowly. Shikamaru began walking towards Naruto with slow steps staring at him as if he was possessed.

"What is.." Naruto began when Shikamaru had stopped to stand in front of him "Do you have a helmet I can borrow, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"I do, what of it?!" Naruto demanded in a yell, he did not like to speak of his old Samurai helmet as it had brought him shame in the past.

"May I borrow it?" Shikamaru asked, calmly, unaffected by Naruto's demanding yells. Naruto frowned but still grabbed the scroll from his shirt pocket in which he had sealed his old Samurai helmet. As Naruto unsealed it, Shikamaru was unsealing a scroll of his own. In it was a large black cape that he put on. It covered him from neck to toe.

Naruto raised his eyebrow as he gave Shikamaru the helmet. "Thanks" Shikamaru said as he began smiling in a sickening way after putting of the helmet. He then walked straight towards Sai and spoke "You're not supposed to be here" he turned to stare at Naruto "No one is supposed to be here" Shikamaru added with a crazy look on his face, looking even more possessed than before.

"Speak sense, fool!" Naruto yelled as Shikamaru drew a kunai from his kunai holster "It's a mercy" he said as he aimed it towards Sai about to stick it into him "He's dead inside already!"

Sai was ready to move to defend himself but he did not have to as Naruto had knocked Shikamaru out by kicking him from above, slamming his foot into the Samurai helmet.

Naruto looked around with an angry frown "Who did this!? Who broke him!?" he yelled accusingly as he held his dear friend Shika in his arms. No one said anything, they had noticed Shikamaru's odd behavior but they had no idea what the cause of it were. Except Kakashi, who stepped forward and spoke "Naruto, a word please"

"You!" Naruto spat as he stood up and walked over to Kakashi "Did you do this, Uchiha!?"

Kakashi cleared his throat then spoke in a calm tone "Walk with me.. Naruto"

Naruto followed Kakashi who brought them far enough away from the others so they could speak without no one hearing. Or well, they couldn't hear Kakashi, but they did hear Naruto's yells.

"He saw what?" Naruto yelled then a few seconds later he yelled again "He pulled on what!?"

"Why would he do that!? Don't he know what a woman is!?" That was the last of Naruto's yells which all of them heard before Naruto and Kakashi returned. Naruto was noticeably pissed off. He walked directly up to Kiba and ordered "Take Shika with you and get the missions done" then gave Kiba the papers with the mission info on them.

"Very well, captain" Kiba said with a sweat drop as he turned to Sai "Help me carry him"

With a twitch in his eyebrow Naruto stared as they walked of 'Imbeciles' he thought. He then turned to the rest of his squad "Get back to training!" he yelled in order.

"Wait, Naruto!" Kurotsuchi yelled, being one of the few who still did not call him captain. Her calling him by his name instead of Namikaze bum or spawn was new however.

"Hmm?" Was Naruto's response as he stared at Kurotsuchi waiting for her to talk.

"Seeing as those four are doing all the missions we have been assigned this week, why don't the rest of us also take a break from training?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"A break!?" Naruto yelled out in question as if it was some kind of outrageous motion.

Kurenai ignored Naruto's outburst as she asked "What do you have in mind.." she paused as she stared at Kurotsuchi. She had never bothered to learn her name, she just recognized her as a potential wench that was going for her man.

Several beads of sweat formed on the big group of people as they realized Kurenai had not even bothered to remember Kurotsuchi's name "It's Kurotsuchi.." Kurotsuchi spoke through gritted teeth. She then calmed herself and explained what she had in mind "Since we arrived in Iwa we have done nothing but training. Why don't we spend a day or starting with me guiding you through the village and then have some fun for a change?"

Naruto shook his head 'Stupid onna' he thought as he figured the rest of them had similar thoughts to him. He was very wrong..

"That's a great idea, you short haired dyke" Tayuya said with a kind smile that really did not fit well with what she just said.

"I agree!" Midori added loudly as she wanted nothing more than to take a break from Kushina's hellish training. Ino grinned, this was a chance for her to make use of some of the things she had learned from Kurenai these past few days. Everyone else seemed to be nodding, liking the idea, or yelling youth in excitement. The way people reacted to Kurotsuchi's suggestion, baffled Naruto. What is wrong with them!? He wondered.

"We will not!" Naruto began when Kurenai interrupted him by pushing him lightly using her elbow "Ow!" Naruto whined as Kurenai spoke "That sounds like a great idea.." she gave Kurotsuchi the same confused look as earlier.

"It's Kurotsuchi!" Kurotsuchi yelled once again as Naruto glared at Kurenai with a raised fist "Baka-onna.." he muttered. Kurenai bonked Naruto on top of his head which had a large lump form as he kept whining, holding his head this time.

"Ngh!" Naruto exclaimed as Kurenai spoke "Let's start with that tour of the village?" she suggested.

Kurotsuchi nodded with a happy smile in response "Follow me!" she said happily as Naruto turned and ran away from there "I hate you!" Naruto cried out as he stared at Kurenai's back. The others followed Kurotsuchi who gave them a tour of the village. They found Naruto on their way back inside one of the bars in the village. They found him due to his loud laughter and the many women giggling as his antics. What they saw when they got inside was Naruto drinking shots of tequila which was placed in a woman's cleavage with several women sitting next to her with another shot waiting for Naruto. He was dragged out of there and brought back with them by Kurenai as she pulled his ear all the way. Kushina and Tayuya threatened the women and told them to stay away from Naruto.

* * *

_The next day_

Naruto woke up sleeping on Kurenai's large breasts. Once he realized where he was and what he slept on he closed his eyes and sighed in contempt "Baka-onna.." he muttered. Tayuya who slept next to them had saw it and it got her jealous which she showed by kicking Naruto hard. Naruto jumped out of the bed with a loud exclaim of "Ngh!" as he walked butt naked towards the bathroom.

He needed to get ready for the day. Naruto would not allow Kurotsuchi and the others foolish plans to have fun today. This trip was all about training and taking on missions so that the squad would grow stronger. As for fun, they could have that when they have proved themselves to be a half decent fighter. Naruto only considered a few of the squad members as half decent while the others was utter disappointments or in Sasuke and Kakashi's case, not suited to be ninjas.

Once Naruto had showered and put his clothes on he stepped out of the bedroom. Tayuya was out of bed, probably with the others in the kitchen. Kurenai was still sleeping with a big smile on her face, something that was usual when Naruto and her had been going at it all night. Tayuya had fallen asleep early and missed out on a lot of the fun.

Naruto's next destination was the kitchen to demand that his mother give him breakfast. On his way there he was confronted by no other than Yamanaka Ino who pulled him to the side with a glare.

"Did you forget?" Ino asked with a mean look on her face that gave Naruto the chills.

"Forget what?" Naruto asked in confusion.

Ino shook her head then sighed "You promised me a date, before the chuunin exams, remember?"

"Speak sense, woman" Naruto started with a frown "I asked you out on a date, and you told me you wanted to focus on your training. I have done nothing wrong"

"Nothing wrong?" Ino asked with a twitching eyebrow "Forget about you choosing Kurenai over me, just recently I've found out you've been with your own mother, Tayuya and even Tsunade-sama!" Ino almost yelled "I thought you liked me!"

Naruto blinked in confusion "I do like you" he said calmly.

Ino rolled her eyes at that "If you did truly like me you would have asked me to be your girlfriend already instead of expecting me to be part of your harem as a concubine or a whore that you can use as you see fit" she ended her sentence with a glare aimed at Naruto.

Naruto said nothing for a while as he stared at Ino with an unreadable expression. "If that's how you feel then why are you here?"

Ino scowled at Naruto's denseness "Do I have to spell it out for you? I lo.." she paused and corrected herself "I like you, idiot!"

Naruto grinned "Good" he said with a nod "As a woman of Senju you're expected to share a bed with me" he stated.

Ino blinked in cofusion this time before she spoke"Let's start with a date, ne? Like Kurotsuchi-san said, today is a day to have fun, we have the whole day for ourselves"

"If it pleases you" Naruto answered in an emotionless tone.

* * *

_A few hours later_

Naruto and Ino had been trying to have an date while avoiding the rest of the squad. A task that was harder than you would think. They managed though, but they weren't able to stay outside for the most of it. For that reason they decided to see a movie at Iwa's only cinema. After the movie they had visited a restaurant to eat lunch, where Naruto paid the bill of course.

Currently they are walking one of the streets of Iwa, Ino leaning in on Naruto hugging his arm to herself. The reason they were walking around in public on this road was because both Naruto and Ino are great sensors and couldn't sense any squad member nearby. As they were walking they overheard a conversation.

Raikura who was an Iwa jounin was talking to a large group of Iwa jounins and chuunins. "We will not stand for this any longer!" he yelled as his fellow jounins and chuunins agreed with loud cheers. "To invite our worst enemy to our home village do as he pleases!" he continued with another loud cheer.

"He thinks he can do what he want, even take our wives when he pleases!" Raikura continued which didn't receive a cheer this time, just confused stares.

Raikura is the husband of Fuyio, the woman that Shikamaru slept with earlier this week. He was a big opponent to the recent alliance between Iwa and their historic enemies that is Konoha and Suna. Raikura was far from alone to be against this alliance, in fact he wasn't even among the most respected highest ranked ninjas of Iwa that opposed this alliance. They planned to cross the Tsuchikage to take control over the village themselves.

Raikura had thought it to be unreasonable before, but once he came home from his latest mission only to see his wife with a young man of Konoha, he reconsidered. He thought that young man of Konoha was Senju or the son of Namikaze Minato as he is more known as around these parts. He knew the rumors of Senju, how he acts, what he does and takes every woman, married or not, as his own. Just because the Konoha nin happened to have dark hair, when Senju is well known to have blonde hair, didn't mean anything in this world. It could have simply been a transformation technique which he used to cover his ass.

That's right. Iwa was on the brink of civil war and it was all connected to one single event. It was troublesome indeed.

* * *

**Side story – Shikamaru and the others after completing their C-ranks (Warning a lot of silly songs)**

Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasuke and Sai had completed three out of the five missions in just one day. As of now they wanted relax and grab a bite at a restaurant that had a bar feeling to it. When they entered the place, they noticed they weren't the only Konoha nins there. The place's location was in the Rock country but it was pretty close to the borders. The other Konoha party seemed to be made up of a jounin and five chuunins. None of them were people that Shikamaru and the others recognized. Shikamaru and the others sat down at a table closest to the entrance of the bar, waiting for someone to take their order.

"I know you" The Konoha jounin spoke as he moved away from his company towards Shikamaru and the others "You're that Nara who is part of that squad from Konoha" he sat down at their table, having brought his drink and chicken along with him. The jounin turned to yell at the bartender "Bring our new friends a mug of beer, on me!" the jounin returned his focus on Shikamaru who was staring back at him with an emotionless expression.

"What brings you so far north?" the jounin asked.

Kiba stared at Shikamaru in question 'Does he know this guy?' he wondered as Shikamaru spoke "Troublesome.. I could ask the same of you, what are you doing up here?"

"Just came with a few friends to have some fun" The jounin answered with a smile.

Shikamaru frowned at the jounin as the four mugs of beer which the jounin had ordered arrived at their table.

"I was visiting your uncle Jin and his café the other week, good lad that, a shame he decided to quit being a ninja" Shikamaru was chugging his beer as the jounin spoke "But I guess that is to be expected of a Nara.."

Shikamaru stopped drinking for a second as the jounin added "Meaning no offense"

"None taken" Shikamaru spoke in a bored tone.

"He was good, Jin-san that is.. one of the best I ever saw from your clan, look at him now, a café owner and a glorified delivery boy for bounty hunters"

"Would be more fun if he opened a bar, have a little fun you know?" The jounin asked as he turned to stare at Shikamaru's company. Sasuke was smelling his beer as if it was some kind of poison. Sai was staring at Kiba who had taken his beer from him then ran up to the bar which he now stood on top of. He sang along with the other Konoha ninja that was there.

"What will we do with a drunken Senju? What will we do with a drunken Senju? What will we do with a drunken Senju? Early in the morning"

"Way hay and up he rises, way hay and he rises, way hay and up he rises, early in the morning!"

"Shave his belly with a rusty razor, shave his belly with a rusty razor ,shave his belly with a rusty razor, early in the morning!"

"Way hay and up he rises, way hay and he rises, way hay and up he rises, early in the morning!"

"Put him in a barrel till his sober, Put him in a barrel till his sober, Put him in a barrel till his sober, early in the morning!"

"Way hay and up he rises, way hay and he rises, way hay and up he rises, early in the morning!"

"Stick him in a barrel with a hosepipe on him, Stick him in a barrel with a hosepipe on him, Stick him in a barrel with a hosepipe on him, early in the morning"

"Way hay and up he rises, way hay and he rises, way hay and up he rises, early in the morning!"

"Put him in the bed with the kage's daughter, Put him in the bed with the kage's daughter, Put him in the bed with the kage's daughter, early in the morning!"

"Way hay and up he rises, way hay and he rises, way hay and up he rises, early in the morning!"

"That's what we do with a drunken Senju, That's what we do with a drunken Senju, That's what we do with a drunken Senju, early in the morning"

"Way hay and up he rises, way hay and he rises, way hay and up he rises, early in the morning!"

"Way hay and up he rises, way hay and he rises, way hay and up he rises, early in the morning!"

The song ended but Kiba and the others who were now all standing on top of the bar immediately began singing another Senju song.

"Well a Senju clad in kilt left a bar one evening fair. And one could tell by how he walked the he'd drunk more than his share. He fumbled 'round until he could no longer keep his feet. And he stumbled off in to the grass to sleep beside the street.."

"Ring-ding didle idle I de-o, ring dye didley I oh"

"He stumbled off in to the grass to sleep beside the street. About that time two young and lovely girls just happened by. One says to the other, with a twinkle in her eye. 'See young sleeping Senju so strong and handsome built? I wonder if it's true what they don't wear beneath the kilt' "

"Ring-ding didle idle I de-o, ring dye didley I oh"

"I wonder if it's true what they don't wear beneath the kilt. They crept up on that sleeping Senju quiet as could be. Lifted up his kilt about an inch so they could see. And there, behold, for them to view beneath his Senju skirt. Was nothing more than the Log had graced him with upon his birth"

"Ring-ding didle idle I de-o, ring dye didley I oh, was nothing more than the Log had graced him with upon his birth.."

"They marveled for a moment, then one said 'We must be gone. Let's leave a present for our friend before we move along'. As a gift they left a pair of blue silk panties tied around his pride"

"Ring-ding didle idle I de-o, ring dye didley I oh, As a gift they left a pair of blue silk panties tied around his pride"

"Now the Senju woke to nature's call and stumbled towards the trees, behind the bush he lifts his kilt, and gawks at what he sees. And in a startled voice he says, to what's before his eyes 'Lad, I don't know where ya been but I see you won first prize"

"Ring-ding didle idle I de-o, ring dye didley I oh, Lad, I don't know where ya been but I see you won first prize"

The konoha jounin returned his focus on Shikamaru and said "But I don't have to tell you that.."

"Troublesome.." Shikamaru muttered as he stared at his now empty mug.

"You know what" The jounin said and pointed his thumb backwards towards his company "You should come with us, we plan to party all night, this place is just the first one. And there's plenty of in between, between here and Konoha. You gotta look over yourself, we certainly have been"

"I'm not going to Konoha.." Shikamaru stated in a tired and bored tone.

"Think about it.." The jounin tried as he wanted to persuade Shikamaru to come with them "We can do what ever we like, wherever we go.." he pointed at his jounin flak jacket "These are Konoha's colors. No one is standing in Konoha's way now. Which means no one is standing in ours" The jounin ended as he waited for Shikamaru's response.

Shikamaru leaned forward a little and spoke "Fuck Konoha!"

The jounin looked taken aback by that, completely surprised by Shikamaru's response. He saw Shikamaru snag Sasuke's mug of beer from his hands and take a chug from it.

"I heard Senju and his group was a crazy bunch.. I didn't believe it, but here are you are"

"Here I am.." Shikamaru stated then he motioned with his head towards another table "Bring me one of those chickens" he said in a tone that sounded more like an order than a request.

"You got money to pay for it?" the jounin asked. Shikamaru had no money left after having paid Naruto back for that huge sake barrel he gave him.

"You can pay for it" Shikamaru suggested with an angry frown.

The jounin chuckled "No.. I only treat men loyal to Konoha" the jounin paused as Shikamaru took another chug of his beer "So, you got money?"

"Not a penny" Shikamaru answered with a frown "I'll still take that chicken"

"Tell you what, we'll trade ya" the jounin said as he turned to stare at Sasuke "One of our little chickens for one of yours"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as the jounin explained "We could use an Uchiha on our team" they heard how the friends of the jounin began laughing in what sounded like a mocking laughter.

Shikamaru bit his lower lip before he responded "You're a talker.. listening to talkers makes me thirsty" Shikamaru then leaned over and snagged the beer mug out of the jounins hand and chugged it quickly. When he was done he burped and added "And hungry, I think I'll take two chickens"

Kiba had returned to the table and was staring at Shikamaru in pure confusion along with Sasuke and Sai. The jounin turned around to glance at his friends then focused on Shikamaru again.

"You don't seem to understand the situation" The jounin said.

"I understand that if any more words come pouring out of your cunt mouth.. I'm gonna have to eat every fucking chicken in this room"

"You lived your whole life in Konoha, are you going to go rogue for some chickens?" The jounin asked.

"Someone is" Shikamaru spoke in a dangerous tone as he did hand sign, about to use a shadow binding technique on the jounin. Unfortunately for Shikamaru, Kiba had taken a page out of Naruto's book and knocked him out with a hard punch to the back of his neck.

Kiba threw Shikamaru over his shoulder then turned to the jounin "Sorry about this, he's been acting strange all day"

The jounin sighed "Don't worry about it" he responded as Kiba, Sasuke and Sai left the bar. They headed to an inn which was nearby where they would spend

the night.

* * *

_An hour later_

Kiba was getting settled into his room at the inn. He was going to share a room with Shikamaru while Sasuke and Sai would share another. Shikamaru had left the room after dropping off some of his stuff because he wanted to grab a bite. That was over a half an hour ago. Kiba was waiting for Shikamaru to return, he wanted to ask Shikamaru why he had acted so strange lately. He feared he may have gotten into another argument with someone over chickens.

Kiba was also getting irritated because some idiot had been yelling non stop from the hallway outside the room. He decided that he had enough of that yelling, so he ran out to the hallway to tell the guy to shut up.

What he saw when he arrived was Shikamaru flopping around on the ground like a fish on land, just outside of Sasuke and Sai's room. He was waving his arms around while yelling "Hold the door! Hold the door! Hold the door!" repeatedly.

"Shikamaru what.." Kiba began as he wanted to ask his friend what the fuck he was doing but he paused as Shikamaru had stopped yelling. They heard noises coming from inside the room "Touch it, Sai!" Sasuke yelled which had Shikamaru return to yelling "Hold the door!" much faster and louder this time.

Kiba groaned as he stared at Shikamaru in annoyance. He decided that maybe it was a good idea to ask Sasuke and Sai why Shikamaru was acting the way he did. Kiba opened the door, saw Sasuke and Sai on the same bed. He slammed the door shut immediately and saw Shikamaru jump up to his feet.

"Now you know.. troublesome" Shikamaru spoke with a twitch in his eyebrow as Kiba glared at him "Don't say a word!"

Shikamaru waved Kiba towards him "Come, we need to forget about this.. troublesome" which had Kiba respond by "Keep your fucking hands away from me!"

"Mehehe.." Shikamaru chuckled "Trust me Kiba, I know just the thing to help us forget.."

Kiba stared Shikamaru's retreating back as he walked down the hallway towards the stairs that would lead them down to the lobby. Kiba was thinking that Shikamaru was right, it would be good to forget about this. With a suspicious glare he followed Shikamaru out of the inn.

* * *

_A few hours later_

"Yahooo!" Kiba shouted with a grin as took a big chug of his glass of beer. He was standing next to a couch where Shikamaru sat leaning back into it with a relaxed smile "Mehehe" Shikamaru chuckled as he held up his beer to toast with Kiba. In front of them were a beautiful stripper dancing around a pole topless. They began singing a hoedown with even the stripper and bartender joining in.

(AN: For this to make any sense, look up Whose Line Is It Anyway Hoedown on youtube)

Kiba:

"Oh boy a hoedown it has been a while. The last time I did this I couldn't even smile. That's because what I was told by my friend. He is someone that even my sister can't fend. The truth that has been kept for me my whole life by my mom. That my real father is Jiraiya the peeping tom"

Shikamaru:

"We Nara's are lazy everybody knows. Troublesome is what we call these songs. But what you don't know is that we like it just like every other. Except when you sing about seeing your best friend kiss your mother"

Stripper girl:

"Senju likes the whores, I don't really mind. I like it best when he slaps my behind. Sometimes I wonder if my pantie drawer is a dusty tome. That's because every time I meet him, Senju has taken all my panties home"

Bartender:

"Last time I saw him he asked me for something stronger. I gave him what he asked and didn't stay around any longer. A few minutes later I was grabbing my knife. Because Senju was dancing with my wife.."

Du-du-du-ru..du

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	103. Chapter 103

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 103 - Loss of Memories

* * *

Naruto and Ino was still listening to Raikura as he kept speaking towards his fellow Iwa shinobi. "It is Senju that I speak of, the lowly spawn of Namikaze Minato, his real name is Namikaze Naruto!" he yelled as the other raised their arms and yelled out "Aye!" in agreement.

With a twitch in his eyebrow Naruto began slowly walking over towards the group as he held a hand on the hilt of his sword. Ino was following after him, ready to pull him back if he did something hasty.

"I came home last week to find my wife naked with Senju in my own bed!" Raikura continued loudly as his fellow Iwa nin tilted their heads in confusion "I say we hang him!" he roared which had the others cheer once again "Aye!"

Naruto was now standing behind Raikura, who had stopped when his friends was staring with dropped jaws and wide eyes at Naruto. Naruto was someone that was easily recognized in Iwa due to who his father is, but also due to how famous he has gotten under the name "Senju".

Raikura slowly turned around and saw his mortal enemy who stared at him with an angry frown. "You are misinformed!" Naruto told him in a calm manner.

Raikura almost gasped "Senju!" he exclaimed loudly, jumping back a little with his friends following suit. "Tell me why you did it, you Konoha scum" Raikura sneered.

Naruto looked at his right hand which he had clenched into a fist in anger at being insulted "Did what?" he asked then demanded loudly "Speak sense!"

Raikura did what looked like a hand sign which was a signal for the Iwa shinobi to draw their weapons. They surrounded Naruto and Ino pointing kunai's at them, one of which was pointed at Naruto and Ino's necks.

"That sense enough?" Raikura asked with a smug smirk.

Naruto looked unaffected while Ino was shocked at what was happening "I ask again, what did I do?"

"Stubborn are you?" Raikura asked as he took two steps forward and took a good look at Ino "This trollop I can assume is your girlfriend"

Naruto gave no answer he just stared straight back at Raikura. Raikura then ordered his men "Undress her!" which had them stare at him if he was insane "Do it!" as Ino began struggling in the men's grip Naruto grimaced as he said "I cannot speak of what I do not know!"

Raikura held up his hand to halt his men whose life was unknowingly to them saved by that single action as Naruto was about to cut them all in half. "You know very well what I speak of. I saw you last week in my own bed, naked with my wife, running to the window before jumping out butt naked. You tried to conceal your identity by changing your hair color and hairstyle to a stupid pineapple looking one"

This had Ino sweat drop as she realized that it was her teammate in Team 10, Shikamaru who was behind all of this.

"I slept with no mans wife, you are misinformed" Naruto spoke with a straight face while pointing at Raikura.

"Misinformed.." Raikura repeated with a smile "Are you not Namikaze Naruto or more commonly known as Senju?"

"I am.." Naruto replied quickly, choosing not to to point out that his name was Uzumaki Naruto and not Namikaze Naruto.

"And last week did you not visit a bar in the company of a young girl with blue hair?"

"We did.." Naruto answered as he paused for a second before adding "But Shika was also there, he met some old wench who brought him to her place and fucked him stupid"

Ino held a hand in front her mouth to hide her giggles as that was pretty a pretty damn good way of describing what has happened to Shikamaru since they arrived at Iwa. Raikura frowned however as he asked "Shika?"

Ino decided that now was a good time to talk as she filled Raikura in "Shikamaru is the one your looking for, he fits your description exactly". It wasn't like Ino was selling out her own teammate, she knew that there was no way these men was going to leave here alive. If Naruto did not kill them, she would.

Raikura was looking a little uneasy, especially with his fellow Iwa nins snickering next to him. To them it was no secret just how big of a slut Raikura's wife is.

"Has your wife been smiling lately?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"Smiling?" Raikura asked in an irritated voice.

"Yeah, is she smiling for no reason?" Naruto continued, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No" Raikura spoke with a frown "She's as bossy and snappy as ever.."

Naruto held up his hands "Then it wasn't me!" he exclaimed as Ino face palmed while Raikura was slowly getting what Naruto was trying to say "You.." he began "Kill him!" he ordered as all of the Iwa nin jumped at Naruto who closed his eyes and spoke **"Hanauta Sancho.."**

"Stop this at once!" a very commanding and loud voice yelled as rather tall man made his presence known. He wore an outfit that would remind you of a scientist or a doctor, he had long gray hair and wore glasses. This man was the Tsuchikage's right hand man, his adviser and one of the most respected shinobi of Iwa. And unknown to most, he was the leader of the rebels that wanted to overthrow the current Tsuchikage and take control of the village.

"Aizen-sama!?" Raikura and his friends spoke in surprise, not expecting to see him here "There's no problem here, right, Namikaze-bastard!" Raikura said as he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder "See, we're good pals!"

"Ngh!" Naruto exclaimed as his eyes darkened for a second **"Ittoryu Iai!"** he began reaching for his sword but he was stopped just in time by Aizen. Aizen had moved fast to get in front of Naruto and grab a hold of his hand that reached for the sword.

"Naruto-san, was it?" Aizen asked.

Naruto stared at him with an annoyed expression "What's it to you?" Naruto asked in return.

Aizen chuckled as he grabbed something from his pocket of his large white jacket. It turned out be a rather small sake bottle which he offered to Naruto "I heard you like to drink, how about you take this and we forget about this little incident?"

Naruto smiled as he happily accepted the drink "Very well" Naruto spoke as pulled the bottle out of Aizen's hand then turned around "Let's go, Ino-chan!"

"Yes Naruto-kun!" Ino answered as she was back to clinging onto Naruto, hugging his free arm to himself as Naruto used his other arm to hold the sake bottle up to his mouth. When Naruto and Ino had walked out of earshot, Raikura turned to Aizen and asked "Why did you give that little bastard a bottle of sake?"

Aizen chuckled darkly before he spoke "I thought you knew me better than that by now, Raikura, I never do something without planning ahead".

"I know but.." Raikura began "A sake bottle? How is that going to help us?" Raikura asked.

Aizen sighed before explaining what he had added to that sake bottle. Other than normal sake, he had mixed in a poison that he himself had invented. It would remove Naruto's memories completely, turning his mind into that of a new born baby.

"So that means.." Raikura said with an evil smile which Aizen mirrored as he nodded "Should he drink that, that means at least Senju will be out of the picture.."

Raikura had expected that Naruto would take the sake bottle with him back to their housing and drink it moderately, maybe even sharing it with some of his friends. But if he knew Naruto better he would know that the small sake bottle that he gave him, had already been emptied of its contents just another block away from where he received it. The poison had started affecting him immediately as he had fallen down on the ground, collapsing in front of Ino.

Another thing that Aizen did not know about Naruto was his inhuman healing that he possessed, thanks to his Senju chakra and having Kurama sealed into him. Thanks to these healing powers, Naruto's memories had not been completely removed, but he did lose three years worth of memories. These three years worth of memories would also be restored after a while when Kurama has had more time to heal the damage caused to Naruto's brain, using both his own chakra and Naruto's Senju chakra.

Now for a short while Naruto would have the memories and act the same way as he was when he was eleven years old, around the same time that Itama Senju died and Naruto left to begin his adventures. Naruto wasn't that different back then to what he is now.. Or was he?

Ino had made a big fuss which had brought the attention of the people nearby. Naruto was surrounded by people when he came too. Ino had tears in her eyes "Naruto-kun, are you okay?" she asked as she sat next to him.

When Naruto heard someone whose voice he did not recognize call out his name, he snapped his head towards the person and studied her, or the creature as he would call it. Ino stopped fussing about Naruto when he had started staring at her with an expression of someone that was thinking really hard. It annoyed the hell out of her. She forgot about that as Naruto smiled and leaned in closer to her face.

'Is this it, is he finally going to kiss me?' Ino thought with a blush.

"You're rather pretty.." Naruto spoke with a chuckle and Ino felt her stomach tingle, her hearth breathed faster as she closed her eyes and plucked her lips waiting for Naruto to kiss her.

Naruto was not done speaking though, as he continued "For a boy that is!" Naruto yelled as he jumped up to standing position, stretching his arms. Ino gained tic mark on her forehead staring at Naruto's back. She wasn't going to let him get away with that comment. She was about to stand up and smash his head in when Naruto said "I should reach the village of bounties soon, I should head out now dattebayo!" cheerfully as he did a hand sign before disappearing using a shunshin.

"Uhh?" Ino exclaimed as she stared at the spot Naruto had been standing in before disappearing 'Is Naruto okay?' She wondered.

* * *

_A few minutes later, with Naruto_

Naruto was a little bit confused as to where he was. He did not remember ever entering this village which seemed to be made up of mostly stones and mountains. He had also seen quite a bit of Iwa shinobi in the village. He did not give that too much thought other than thinking it was unusual to see this many Iwa ninja all this way down south in Fire Country.

Naruto entered a gate to what he thought was the way out of the village, when in reality it was just the entrance to a park. This park was the only place in all of Iwa which resembled Fire country as it was full of grassy ground and had a large amount of tree's planted. After entering, Naruto had stopped to look around the park. He made no mistake, this was not the way out of the village, this was just a regular park. He came to the conclusion that he was lost.. again..

He saw two boys who seemed to be a couple of years older than himself, sitting on a bench, holding hands. Naruto had not bothered to notice them if it was not for the fact of them both wearing Konoha headbands. He thought that maybe they were someone he recognized from his time in Konoha but that was not the case.

The ones sitting on the bench, holding hands, were Sasuke and Sai who had just returned with Kiba and Shikamaru as they had completed the missions they were given. To visit this park and to hold hands was all Sasuke's idea. Sai thought this whole thing and some of the things Sasuke had him do previously was a little odd. He had never read about friends doing this any book or seen any of the other guys his age do this with their friends. But Sai did not question it as Sasuke seemed to have a ton of friends judging by all the girls and boys that's always chasing him back in Konoha. Sai would bear with it, he just wanted to make a friend.

Naruto walked up to the what he considered as two unknown Konoha Shinobi, he figured he could ask them for directions. Naruto stopped in front of the bench, smiling in a much kinder and friendlier way than usual "Excuse me, Konoba Shinobi" Naruto began.

Sasuke frowned, not liking that his date with Sai had been interrupted "What is it, Naruto?" he asked in almost a growl, letting go of Sai's hand. Meanwhile Sai was staring at Naruto with a big smile of his own. Naruto turned his attention to Sasuke and asked "You know my name?"

Sasuke just shook his head, thinking Naruto was messing with them, he was not entertained by Naruto's antics "Hn..."

"Ano, Taichou-sama!" Sai almost screamed as he stood up and walked up to Naruto.

Naruto backed away a little as Sai got a little to close for comfort, it looked almost as he wanted to hug him "Y-yes!?" he asked.

Sai stared at Naruto intently, he was finally going to get a chance to ask his great captain about what he had been doing with Sasuke was normal. "If it pleases you and your big dick.." Sai began as Naruto began reaching for the hilt of his sword "Can you tell me how to make friends!?" Sai yelled out uncharacteristically. A vein popped on Naruto's forehead as one of his eyebrows began to twitch violently.

'What kind of creatures did I come across this time?' he wondered before he spat on the ground. He then turned to leave, wanting nothing to do with these weird little creatures. Sai walked after him "Wait, big dick-sama! I really need your advice!"

Naruto snapped his head back at Sai and glared at him "Why do keep calling me that! It's not even that big!".

Sai stopped abruptly as he spoke calmly "I beg to differ".

"Oh you do, do you?" Naruto asked in annoyance "Well let's see then!" he yelled as he pulled down his pants, saw his king cobra then quickly pulled his pants back up again. Naruto then slowly pulled on his pants a little staring down into them, just to make sure he didn't get it wrong the first time. "EH!?" Naruto exclaimed comically, jumping up in the air "How the hell did that happen!" it wasn't that large last night.

Sai was unaffected by seeing Naruto's genitalia, less could be said about Sasuke though as he was having what Sai thought was a seizure. He was drooling "Hnn Hnng Hnnng!" he almost moaned as Sai walked back to the bench "Are you okay, Sasuke-san?" he asked.

"So big, so big" Sasuke spoke quickly "I don't know if.." he continued.

"If?" Sai asked.

Sasuke turned to stare at Sai with his tongue out of his mouth "If I could take all of it, Hnnng!" Sasuke ended as he ran out of the park red faced and embarrassed. Sai shook his head at what he had just seen, he really did not know what to make out of Sasuke. He seemed a little bit different than the other guys part of Naruto's squad that he wanted to make friends with. Sai turned his attention back to Naruto who was staring up into the sky with a proud smile on his face.

"I did it.." Naruto spoke in a happy tone "I did it Itama-sensei!" Naruto cheered before running out of the park as well. Itama always told him it would be good if his penis ever became large since it was "expected of a Senju".

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	104. Chapter 104

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 104 - Civil War

* * *

Naruto shook his head as he remembered his talk with the pale looking guy whose name is apparently "Sai" and what he had told him. The word "Maskurnating" was stuck on his mind. Sai had told him that some guy named Sasuke had wanted to do this Maskuranating with him and didn't know if it was right. Naruto didn't know why this Sai person was coming to him for advice, especially since Naruto thinks that he is eleven years old, after losing three years worth of memories. Naruto did have some advice to offer the pale guy, though...

**Flashback**

* * *

It was two months after Itama had found Naruto, which which was the beginning of his training with Naruto in the way of the Senju. Naruto and Itama lived in a small tree house which only had two small bed rooms, a small kitchen and a bathroom. It also had a gigantic basement where Itama did all of his experiments. Naruto however, didn't even know about the basement and weren't allowed there. Naruto was just getting out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth, getting ready to get some sleep. With a sake bottle in hand he stared at Itama's bedroom. He heard Itama making weird noises and screaming loudly "Take the seed of the Senju, woman!"

Naruto had never heard these sounds coming from Itama's room before, and he rarely yelled like that. It got him worried enough to rush into his room to find out what was happening inside. He regretted his decision when he saw Itama sitting on his bed, his right hand on his dick and his left hand holding up a porn mag in front of his face.

Itama snapped his head towards Naruto, staring at him wide eyed "Young Senju!?" he yelled in surprise, not bothering to let go off his dick.

Naruto's eyebrows began twitching, especially when he saw Itama's balls which were almost touching the floor due to how much the ball sack hung.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked in an irritated tone.

"Masturbating" Itama responded quickly with no shame.

"Maskurnating?" Naruto asked which had Itama nod as an answer.

"Should I perform this maskurnation as well, dattebayo?" Naruto asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hell no!" Itama said as he stood up, finally letting go off his dick. He grabbed a pillow and threw it at Naruto "Get yourself a woman instead, Young Senju!" he roared which scared Naruto enough to retreat back into his own room. But not before stopping to turn and stare at Itama with an expression of pure disgust "Freak.."

* * *

**End Flashback**

After remembering this, Naruto advised Sai the same as Itama had advised him: To go get himself a woman instead. That made sense to Sai, because if he was going to play naked with anyone, he would prefer someone of the other gender.

After threatening cut Sai's head off and telling him that he didn't want to talk to him anymore, Naruto had walked away from there. He now found himself on the same street where he had collapsed earlier after drinking the sake bottle. The street was no longer filled with civilians and Ino, instead it was was almost empty of people. Only a few Shinobi wearing the same colored clothes were on the street. The civil war had begun as the rebels following Aizen fought against the Iwa ninja still loyal to Oonoki.

On this street, they were currently in a two on two battle, two chuunins battling against two rebel chuunins. When Naruto walked into the street, their fighting immediately halted. All of them recognized who it was that had just arrived. None of them wanted to attack the mighty Senju by accident.

Naruto shook his head as he kept walking, while the Iwa nins stared at each other, waiting for Naruto to get out of the way. "Don't mind me, continue your sparring" Naruto said, he had not even bothered to glance towards their position yet.

One of the chuunins loyal to Oonoki yelled "Namikaze Naruto-sama! This is not a spar, we're in the middle of a civil war, the Tsuchikage would be grateful to have your help!"

Naruto stopped as he heard that. Slowly he turned around to stare at the Iwa chuunin who had addressed him with his father's family name. Naruto knew quite a bit about his father and what he had accomplished in the third great ninja war. Iwa was the village that Namikaze Minato had fought against the most, killing of thousands of their ninjas. He was both hated and feared in Iwa due to his many successful battles against strong Iwa opponents. Knowing this, Naruto wondered why this Iwa chuunin were addressing him with the respectful "-Sama" suffix.

Even so, Naruto saw possibilities everywhere "What's in it for me?" he asked the Iwa shinobi.

The Iwa chuunin face faulted along with the others, that wasn't the response they had expected from an ally of Iwa. "What would you like?" The chuunin asked in return.

Naruto grinned as he answered simply "Sake".

The Iwa chuunin raised an eyebrow "That all?" which Naruto answered to with a nod. "Tell you what, kid. If you defeat these two and help us win the battle against the rebels I'll buy you a large barrel of sake!"

A drooling Naruto asked in a childish tone "Promise?"

The Iwa nin grinned "It's a promise, kid!"

"Yo...-hoho" Naruto laughed slowly as he grabbed the hilt of his sword **"Hanauta Sancho.."**

* * *

_A couple of hours later_

After killing off the first two rebels, Naruto had been surprised due to him being a lot more stronger and faster than he remembered. He used his favorite techniques, but somehow his body moved on it's own, much faster and with more power than ever before. It made him confident, confident enough to take on the whole rebel army. He had done so and won..

"Senju.." Aizen said with a cough "This shouldn't be possible, damn you!" he yelled just before a grinning Naruto pierced his sword through his neck, killing him. Aizen was the rebel that lasted the longest, the others had already been killed off. Most of them died by Naruto's sword. Now that the battle had been won, Naruto found himself with a large amount of spectators. Among them the Tsuchikage and some members of his squad.

Naruto began moving towards them with decisive steps. The Tsuchikage bowed as Naruto neared them "Namikaze bum, I can't thank you enough.." he began but stopped as Naruto passed what he thought was just a random imp on the street. He was heading towards the Iwa chuunin who had promised him a reward. Once he reached his targets he yelled "Sake!"

The Iwa chuunin chuckled as he grabbed a scroll from a pocket of his jacket "Here you go, kid!" he exclaimed as he unsealed one hell of a big barrel of sake. It was almost as tall as Naruto.

Naruto grinned as he removing the lid, then dove right into it, head first "Senju.." he whispered.

Before anyone could voice their thoughts on Naruto's rather unusual way of drinking, he had chugged all contents of the sake barrel. He was now sitting in it, half of his face covered by the barrel. Naruto was looking around the area, staring at them with a suspicious look on his face. He was wondering what they were after and why they all had gathered here. Ino who was worried something had happened too Naruto, due to the way he had acted earlier, breathed out in relief. Naruto jumping head first into a sake barrel, emptying the contents in a matter of seconds, then sitting in it, was a normal sight when you're a part of Naruto's squad.

Anko had taken charge over the squad while Naruto fought by himself against the rebels. She had made sure the squad kept together with the exception of Kushina and Kurenai who she sent to back up Naruto. Anko managed to prevent anyone in the squad from getting hurt and at the same time she made sure that the squad did everything in their power to help the Tsuchikage and his forces defeat the rebels.

Kushina and Kurenai who had teamed up during the battle, destroying everything in their path as they tried to catch up to Naruto. They never caught up to him though, all they saw was the corpses of Iwa rebels that he left behind in his trail. Due to this, they are both a little bit irritated, which showed as they marched up to Naruto. Naruto who was still sitting in the barrel, raised an eyebrow as he saw them.

"Okaa-sama, let me deal with him this time!" Kurenai said cracking her knuckles.

Kushna shook her head as she glared at Kurenai "It's my job! And don't call me that"

Naruto had no problem realizing that they were both women, as it would be illogical for men to look that good. He also thought they were a mother and daughter pair due to what Kurenai had called Kushina. Naruto jumped out of the barrel, walking towards them. That was when he noticed the Konoha forehead that Kurenai wore and the anbu outfit that Kushina wore. With a loud snort, Naruto turned around to walk away from them. He didn't know what to make of them if they are from Konoha, considering what kind of creatures he had just recently met from that village.

Kurenai rushed up to Naruto, grabbing his shoulder which forced him to stop walking "Did you just snort at me, Naruto-kun!? Are you saying I look bad or something!?"

"Miss" Naruto said slowly which had Kurenai stare at him with narrowed eyes "I said no such thing" Naruto explained, removing Kurenai's hand from his shoulder. Kurenai was at a loss of words, she was thinking along the same lines that Ino had earlier when Naruto had woken up with the memory loss.

Kurenai turned to Kushina for answers "Okaa-sama?" she asked.

Kushina did not know what to tell her, so she tried to get the answers from Naruto instead "Naruto-kun, are you okay?"

Naruto tilted his head as he stared at her 'Have I seen this person before?' he wondered. Ino rushed up to Kurenai, addressing her "Bitch-sensei!" which had Kurenai's eyebrows twitch "Ino.." she spoke through gritted teeth "What do you want?"

"It's about Naruto-kun, he was given a sake bottle by that Aizen guy, after drinking it he passed out. When he woke up he was acting different to his normal self and it seemed like he had forgotten all about me" Ino explained.

"Forgotten about you?" Kurenai asked with a chuckle "As if he would bother to remember you in the first place, don't make me laugh" Kurenai said as she leaned her body backwards staring down at Ino, laughing at her.

Kushina smashed Kurenai on top of her head, comically "Stop messing around, Kurenai! This is my son we're talking about, if something has happened to him then we have to figure out what!"

Ino nodded "Listen to Okaa-sama, you stupid bitch" she told Kurenai who huffed as she turned towards Naruto while Kushina glared at Ino, not liking to be addressed as "Okaa-sama" by her as well.

"Naruto-kun" Kurenai spoke giving him a kind smile, something which was rare when Kurenai was involved.

Naruto was staring at her thighs and did nothing to hide it "Yeah, ttebayo?" he asked, his eyes not moving.

"You did a fantastic job defeating the Iwa rebels, you are very strong" Kurenai said with the same kind smile.

Naruto grinned as he raised his head to stare at her in the eyes "Thanks, ttebayo!" he said then he hummed as he thought on compliment for the woman "Nice legs!" he offered.

Kurenai's eyes widened in surprise, it was the exact same compliment he had given her when they met for the first time after Naruto had disappeared from Konoha.

"N-Naruto.." Kurenai began stuttering uncharacteristically "How old are you?"

"Heh!" Naruto laughed "Can't you tell" he said with bright smile "I'm eleven, dattebayo!" he ended giving her a thumbs up.

"Eh?" Ino began.

"Whaaaat!?" Kushina screamed.

Kurenai nursed her forehead "Oh no.." she muttered, she wasn't going through all of that again, to make him realize how they were made for each other. She had done the chase once already, it wouldn't be as fun the second time.

"SOMEBODY FIX HIM!" Kurenai wailed, as fake tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Baka-onna's" Naruto muttered in the middle of all the confusion, staring at the ladies in front of him. He knew there was only one thing to do before he takes his leave and starts his journey to the village of bounties.

A few seconds later he ran away holding up Kurenai's, Kushina's and Ino's panties, cheering in victory "Spoils of war! I AM SENJU!" he roared, ending with a loud war cry.

Shikamaru walked up to the confused kunoichi of his squad, that had somehow lost their panties without having their pants removed. "So, do you think I can give him our mission report.. troublesome" Shikamaru asked in a bored and tired tone.

Kushina and Kurenai ignored his question "After him!" Kushina ordered.

"Already on it, Okaa-sama!" Kurenai said as she disappeared in a shunshin.

The others in Naruto's squad had mostly just watched the whole thing, silently. Except Tayuya who was laughing enough to fall down on the ground "Way to go, shithead!" she cheered.

"Ano.. I..If he wanted panties he could have had mine" Hinata spoke in a quiet and shy tone, poking her fingers together with a small blush on her face.

Samui smacked herself on her forehead "Why didn't I think of that!" she whined.

"You two.." Tayuya spoke through gritted teeth "Stay the fuck away from my man!" she said jumping at them, armed with a large stick, the bitch smacker.

* * *

_Another couple of hours later_

Naruto didn't know what had happened for the past hours. He had been chased by that mother and her daughter as well as a whole bunch of creatures from all the different ninja villages. Until just now when an Imp who took himself too seriously, had saved him by hiding him in his home.

Oonoki blew out some air before he spoke "Whew, I knew you liked to party, but damn. I can't blame you for running"

Naruto stared at Oonoki as he was sitting on his couch across from him in his living room. He had an unamused expression "Why did you help me, imp?"

"Waah!" Oonoki wailed as he pulled on the little hair he still had left on his hair "Show me some respect, brat! I'm the Tsuchikage!"

"Tsuchikage?" Naruto asked, unimpressed "You?" he added, not believing it at all.

Oonoki sighed, as he realized there no point in trying to get this stupid brat of the Namikaze to act respectful. He sat down, focusing on Naruto with narrowed eyes "You know Naruto.. There's no way I can repay you for what you did today, but I'm going to do something that I never thought I would" Oonoki began as he bowed.

Naruto stared at him, tilting his to the side "Imp?" he asked as Oonoki continued "I have noticed that my cute little granddaughter has become smitten with a low life... You.." Oonoki began crying he shot up, facing Naruto way to close to comfort "You have my permission to court my granddaughter!" he yelled with tears and snot all over his face.

Naruto blinked, as he slowly backed off, not liking the look of that crying old imp "Your gra.." he began when Oonoki interrupted him by yelling at him with a clenched fist "But if you were to hurt her feelings, or hurt her in any possible way! Then I'm going to find you and kill you, do you understand, brat!?" he yelled, taking small steps towards Naruto who was still backing away.

"That's all very well, old imp" Naruto said with a twitching eyebrow "But who is your granddaughter!?"

"BRAAAAT!" Oonoki roared as he threw a shuriken at Naruto who decided he has had enough of this old guy. He jumped straight through a closed window to dodge the shuriken and to get himself out of there.

"I'll remember this, you damn imp!" Naruto yelled before disappearing from Oonoki's view, using a series of shunshin.

Oonoki calmed himself "Stupid brat.." he muttered as kicked a vase on the floor that Naruto had tipped over on his way out. "I hope Kurotsuchi doesn't find out about this.."

* * *

_An hour later_

Naruto was now sitting on top of one of the large mountains that made the walls of the village. He was drinking sake as he looked at the village from above which made for a pretty nice view.

"Naruto..." A tired and bored voice said "Everyone's looking for you, troublesome captain" he turned to his right to see what he recognized as an older looking Kiba and someone that reminded him of one half of the Shikouji.

"Konoha nin, again?" Naruto said as he stood up, grabbing the hilt of his sword.

"Hey hey, calm down captain" Kiba said holding up his hands "We just want to give you our mission report, we will be out of your way after that"

Naruto stared at him suspiciously "I didn't know Kiba had an older brother" he then turned to Shikamaru "And you seem to be missing your other half"

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered, turning to Kiba "It seems Kurenai-sensei was right, he seems to have lost a few years of his memories"

"What, really?" Kiba asked as began laughing "Hahah, that's hilarious!"

"Do you mock me!?" Naruto roared, arming himself with his sword.

"Tread lightly, Kiba!" Shikamaru said jumping back, taking Kiba with him "This is not the Naruto that we know, this is the bounty hunter Senju"

Naruto sheathed his sword, turning his back to them "You two are not the bad guy, begone.."

"But Naruto!" Kiba began when Naruto showed him a very Ichimaru Gin-like smile "Go now, before I change my mind"

"Go Kiba, let me handle this" Shikamaru told his friend and teammate "Wait, you want to face him alone?" Kiba asked.

"Troublesome.. I have a plan to get Naruto back to his normal self" Shikamaru explained "But I need to be alone with him, you cannot interfere"

Kiba shrugged "Fuck it man, I just wanted to hand in our mission report.." he then turned and walked away "Don't forget to tell him about what Sasuke did to Sai, that stuff is not right man" Kiba added before running down the mountain, using chakra to keep himself from falling off.

"DON'T SPEAK OF IT!" Shikamaru yelled which echoed throughout the village. It made Naruto glance at Shikamaru's direction "I told you to leave" he spoke calmly.

Shikamaru grabbed a scroll from a pocket of his chuunin vest. Naruto stood up, giving Shikamaru one mean look. He has had enough of Konoha ninja's and their surprises for one day, he wasn't going to let him unseal that scroll.

"Want some sake, Senju?" Shikamaru asked, staying back at a safe distance, not moving a muscle. Naruto looked at his empty sake bottle next to him with a frown "Give it here" he demanded.

Shikamaru nodded as he unsealed two bottles of sake from the scroll, then he made his way over to where Naruto was once again sitting, staring at the village. Shikamaru sat down next to him and gave him one of the sake bottles. Without a word, they drank their sake and stared at the beautiful view which was Iwagakure from above.

"You know.." Shikamaru said, breaking the silence which had Naruto grunt in response "Tsu-hime sure does have a nice pair of titties"

Naruto snapped his head towards Shikamaru "You know the Senju princess?"

Shikamaru nodded "You would be one lucky man if you ever saw her naked", Shikamaru prayed that no one was listening in to this conversation and would report it back to the Hokage. He wouldn't want do die by having his nuts crushed if he could prevent it.

Naruto did not respond to that, instead he scratched the top of his head, appearing to be thinking hard.

"Not to mention Kurenai Yühi, with that face, body and her mean attitude, I'm sure she's fun in bed"

Shikamaru continued.

Naruto chuckled "You have no idea" which had Shikamaru grin 'It's working' he thought. He decided that since Naruto seemed to have regained some of his memories, that now was a good time to ask him about his mother.

"So what's this about my mom and you? And what does my dad have to do with it?"

Naruto sighed "I'd rather talk about the Senju princess and her tits, if you don't mind, ttebayo" he responded taking a sip of his sake which he had not chugged down for once.

"Oh?" Shikamaru responded with a sigh of his own "Troublesome.. so Naruto what would you call someone that fucks his red-headed mother in the kitchen when his friend is watching?"

"Motherfucker" Naruto mumbled before turning to Shikamaru, bursting out in chuckles "Fuck you, Shika" he muttered taking another sip of his sake.

Shikamaru smiled "Nice to have you back, Naruto"

"Yeah.." Naruto snorted "I'm still not telling you about the older Shika and his wife"

Shikamaru sweat dropped "I figured.."

Soon after that Naruto and Shikamaru returned to the women's house where they both slept for different reasons. The first thing Naruto had to do when he was outside the house, was to save Sai's life as he was being tortured by Anko. It seemed he had taken Naruto's advice seriously and tried to get himself a woman. Anko wasn't to keen on Sai's suggestion, hence why she's torturing him out in the open for everyone to see. Naruto had saved Sai's life after calming down Anko with a kiss.

After that, Naruto had returned the panties to those that he stole them from, receiving a beating from Ino while Kushina and Kurenai pulled him into Kushina's room for a threesome. That together with his nights with Tayuya was probably the highlight of his visit in Iwa. The last two weeks of their stay in Iwa went by fast and was rather uneventful. Oonoki had become even more spiteful towards Naruto after he had given him permission to "court" Kurotsuchi. Naruto had avoided Oonoki as much as possible before they left, heading towards the sand village as they were going to continue their visits of the great ninja villages. While their stay in Iwa may have been short, they weren't going to forget about it anytime soon. They could only hope that their stay in sand would be less eventful.

* * *

"Kankurou!"

"Yes, Kazekage-sama?"

"We have to build a strip club, it's a damn crime that our village doesn't have one!"

"As you say.. Kazekage-sama" Kankurou said with a bow as he was about to leave.

A grinning Kazekage stared at his brother "Senju is coming, we have to make preparations!"

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	105. Chapter 105

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 105 - The Death of Uchiha Sasuke

* * *

The squad had almost arrived at the Sand village. Meanwhile as the squad traveled, the Akatsuki was having another meeting using the technique **Gentōshin no Jutsu (Astral Projection Jutsu)** to communicate. Their meetings had been a lot more frequent lately due to what has happened to three of their members.

"Another meeting, Hmm?" Deidara spoke in a slightly annoyed tone.

Kisame chuckled "Who did Senju kill this time?" he asked.

"No one" Pain spoke just as he appeared through the projection, silencing the members of the organization as all focus turned to him. "This meeting was called to introduce two new members to our organization"

Deidara snorted as he shook his head "I've already grown tired of the last one you added, Unn"

Kabuto adjusted his glasses, while barely smiling "You never fail at making someone feel welcome, Deidara-san"

Deidara gained a tic mark on his forehead as he turned to Kabuto and yelled "Newbie! Don't talk back to a senior member, Unn!"

"Be quiet, Deidara" Sasori growled in his usual grumpy tone "You're wasting everyone's time"

"That's enough of your bickering!" Pain spoke in a commanding tone. After waiting a few seconds with no one interrupting him, Pain continued "The first member is someone you all know already". When Pain stopped talking, another person appeared using the same projection technique. It was their good old friend, Tobi.

"Hey!" Tobi said in a cheerful tone "Tobi finally became a member, yey!"

"TOBI!?" Deidara yelled with his jaw dropped. Sasori aimed his scorpion tail towards Deidara in an attempt to shut him up. Deidara dodged it easily, but he got the message "No need for violence, Sasori-danna" which he only got a low grunt as a response from the former sand shinobi.

Pain ignored Deidara this time as he didn't want to prolong this meeting any further "Kisame you will be working with Hidan from now on"

"Yes sir" Kisame said with a grin which grew wider as he saw Hidan's frown.

Pain turned to Kabuto "Kabuto you will travel to the Rain village where you will assist me as Konan's replacement"

Kabuto adjusted his glasses, then nodded "Yes, leader-sama".

"As for you Tobi" Pain said as everyone turned to Tobi who was blushing and scratching the back of his head due to the attention he got.

"HAI!?" Tobi yelled out in a cheer.

"Your new partner is an old member who has recently joined us once again.." Pain began.

"Ooh?" Tobi responded faking surprise. He then smiled "Tobi knew Konan couldn't resist his manly charms!"

Pain gave him one hell of a fierce glare "It's not Konan" he didn't have to explain further than that as they all heard someone begin to laugh, a very evil and dark laugh.

"Ku ku ku.." Everyone except Pain and Tobi stared at him in utter shock, even Kabuto.

"Orochimaru-sama?"

* * *

_With Naruto and the squad_

After four days of traveling, Naruto and his squad had arrived at the Sand village. There were no welcome committee for them at the gates as their had been in Iwa, although if Gaara had it his way there would have been one. He had wanted his whole shinobi force to be there, playing drums and trumpets as his idol, Senju, was arriving at the gates. Unfortunately, Baki and Kankurou put a stop to that. Instead they were told by a couple of chuunins who were assigned as gate guards, that Gaara wanted to talk to Naruto and Temari in his office.

When they arrived, Kankurou had opened the door to the Kazekage's office, for them. He smiled when he saw Temari, greeting her warmly "Welcome home, Temari"

Temari had a smile of her own as she replied "Good to see you, Kankurou", her smile disappeared when her eyes landed on her other brother, Gaara. Gaara had a serious expression as they had entered but that changed when he made eye contact with Temari. He had shown her a grin, a grin that unknowingly to him, scared people and made them uncomfortable because it was on hell of a scary grin. At the same time he had eye-winked at his sister, reminding her of what he had asked her some time before the chuunin exams.

Temari gained a tic mark on her forehead due to her anger. As she was about to walk up and pummel the new Kazekage, she was interrupted by Naruto who had misinterpreted that eye wink. He thought Gaara was coming on to him, the same way one Uchiha Sasuke would.

Naruto wasted no time, he drew his sword "I have had enough of your kind" he spoke in a calm manner, taking a few steps closer to Gaara's desk "You shall be annihilated, dattebayo"

Before Naruto had the chance to kill the Kazekage and ruin any form of alliances between the villages, Gaara had surprised them. Well he had surprised Naruto and Temari, not Kankurou who was face palming, knowing something like this could happen.

Gaara had jumped from his spot behind the desk, landing in front of Naruto, sitting on his knees and bowing to him "MASTER TEACH ME YOUR WAYS!" he wailed.

Naruto gave his signature respond with a raised eyebrow "Huh?"

"G-Gaara?" Temari stuttered in confusion.

"Gaara don't" Kankurou said slapping his head in defeat.

Gaara stood up and threw his face into Naruto's, like a delinquent, or Naruto rather, would do "Teach me how to get some of that puss-eye!"

Naruto sheathed his sword and asked with a serious expression "Very well.." he began slowly. He was about to ask Gaara what his name is, when he had to move in to grab Temari's fist that was coming towards Gaara. Naruto had been around some of the most short tempered and violent kunoichi in all of the Elemental nations for quite some time during his time as a squad leader. Therefore he knew exactly how to block Temari's incoming fist, even though it wasn't aimed at him.

Her grabbed her wrist and held hard as she gave her one mean look "What's up with you, woman?" he barked. "You're not acting like yourself, you're usually calm and collected.."

Temari huffed as Naruto let her go, turning around and crossing her arms above her chest. Gaara smiled "You should be rewarded for protecting the life of the Kazekage" he spoke.

"Kage?" Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrow "You?" he added with what sounded as a tone of disbelief.

Gaara nodded "It seems my dear older sister has not yet accepted my proposition"

Naruto tilted his head in confusion "Huh?".

Temari gritted her teeth "Gaara went from a blood thirsty maniac into the biggest pervert the sand country has ever seen! He asked me if I wanted to have sex with him! My own brother, can you believe that!?"

"As my sister you should be mine" Gaara spoke calmly, unaffected by Temari's yelling, he turned to Naruto "Isn't that right, master Senju?"

With a frown, Naruto asked "You insinuating something, dattebayo?"

Gaara eyes blinked a couple of times as he stared Naruto in confusion. He then turned around and walked to his desk where he grabbed two newspapers which he held up. On the front page of the one in his left hand was Naruto having sex with Kushina outdoors. They were standing up, still wearing most of their clothes but their pants and underwear was pulled down their legs. Luckily for Naruto and Kushina, none of their privates showed in the picture.

The title read "The Fourth Hokage's wife caught having sex with her own son".

The newspaper in Gaara's right hand, had an almost identical picture, except in this time Kushina was grinning at the camera. The title read "The famous and popular ninja and former bounty hunter Senju's secret relationship with his mother revealed".

Naruto's eyebrows twitched as he pointed at the newspapers in anger. 'So that's why she was allowing them to take pictures' he thought as he remembered questioning Kushina on who those people were. It was obvious to him now what she wanted. She wanted the whole world to know about their relationship.

Naruto scratched the back of his head "Tayuya is not going to li..." he stopped as he lost all color in his face. Gaara stepped forward, moving towards the mute and scared for his life Naruto. "Just like your mother belongs to you, my sister belongs to me"

'Shit, shit, shit, shit' Was all that Naruto thought as he realized his life was in danger. It wasn't Tayuya he should worry about, it was Kurenai. She was going to kill him for sure this time.

"Gaara, you freak!" Temari spat out at her brother as Kankurou held her back.

"You're wrong" Naruto said suddenly, regaining the color in his face, trying to appear calm "My mother belongs to me because I am me. So does your sister for the same reason, ttebayo" Naruto ended which had Temari blush uncharacteristically. She was a big fan of Naruto when he was known as the bounty hunter Senju, she had not become less of a fan after joining the squad. So hearing that made her hearth pound faster as she blushed, staring at her idol and crush.

"Of course, right you are!" Gaara said, not questioning it. Unfortunately for Gaara, their meeting came to an end as a raging Kurenai appeared at the door to his office, holding one of those newspapers.

"Call everything off, the squad everything! Someone else has to lead it, I'm out of here!" Naruto yelled as he sprinted off towards the window, only for Kurenai to catch him just before he jumped feet first through the glass and left the village to run to Senju knows where.

"We're getting married today" Kurenai ordered as she held him in place with a firm grip on his blue shirt.

Naruto hung his head in defeat "First thing when we get back to Konha.." he muttered depressingly.

"And you will tell Tayuya and everyone else about it" Kurenai continued.

"Hai.." Naruto whined.

"Also you're sleeping in my bed tonight"

"Hai.." The sand siblings heard Naruto whine once again as Kurenai dragged him out of the Kazekage's office.

Gaara smiled as he stared at their leaving forms "What a fantastic man" he said in awe.

Kankurou sighed as he turned to his sister "We have assigned our old training grounds for your squad to use as you see fit"

"Good, if there isn't anything else, then I would like to return to our housing as I am quite tired after our travels" Temari responded, still glaring at Gaara.

"Just go" Kankurou said with a shake of his head.

* * *

_Later that evening_

Naruto had gotten free from Kurenai's clutches by telling a white little lie. He told her he was heading outside for some nightly training for a few hours, then return to their bed. What he was actually doing was heading towards the small house where the men slept. Just like in Iwa they had two houses where the squad would stay for the month. The girls house was as usual the larger and more luxury than the guys house. Outside at the small road that connected the two houses, he found his friend Kiba and Shikamaru but also that Sai guy and the fake-Uchiha, Kakashi.

"Naruto we have to kill Uchiha Sasuke" Shikamaru told Naruto who drew his sword in response "Bring me to him" he said as he walked passed the three of them.

Kiba held up his hands in a questioning matter and chuckled "No questions asked?"

They followed after Naruto who was searching every single spot around the men's house, behind bushes and even under the welcome mat laying outside the front door. The search for the runt of the Uchiha clan had begun.

"Don't you want to hear why we are killing him?" Shikamaru asked as the others followed Naruto in his search.

"A Senju doesn't need a reason to kill an Uchiha" Naruto explained as he lifted a rock to see if he was hiding under it "He's not here" he spoke through gritted teeth. He turned around and faced Shikamaru with an evil grin "Where is he?"

"Follow me.. troublesome" Shikamaru said, walking up to the front, leading the group "I'll tell you the reason he has to die as we walk". Naruto nodded in response, following Shikamaru who lead them inside the house. Kiba in the meantime patted Sai on his shoulder "See, told you things would work out"

Sai frowned "I've been dishonored" he spoke in almost a whisper which had Naruto snap his head back. He stared at Sai for a second before his focus returned on Shikamaru.

"Are you aware what Sasuke has been up to, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto hummed "I don't have all the details, but one-eye told me that he was pulling on his dick with someone"

"Yesss" Shikamaru hissed, just hearing about it again made him want to put on Naruto's samurai helmet "That someone is Sai, who Sasuke forced to smile as he touched himself in front of him".

Naruto turned to Kiba and gave him a stare that Kiba thought meant 'Is he telling the truth?'. Kiba nodded "You don't want to know what I saw them doing in their room on our mission. They were on the same bed, let's leave it at that"

"Kiba-san" Sai spoke with a dark aura surrounding him "I only did those things because I wanted to make friends with Sasuke-san"

"Yeah, you two sure were friendly with one another" Kiba said with a snort.

"Enough!" Naruto roared "Let's kill this spawn of the Uchiha, then we'll celebrate and help Sai forget about whatever things it is they did"

Kakashi who had been quiet up till now decided that now was a good time to speak up "You can't kill Sasuke for being gay Naruto. That's a hate crime"

"Oh yeah" Shikamaru said scratching the back of his head "Maybe this was a bad idea after all.. troublesome"

Naruto stared at Kakashi with a bored expression which had Kakashi fold his Icha Icha book, then eye-smile, meanwhile Naruto yelled "We're not killing him for being gay, I couldn't care less about that! We're killing him because hes a filthy Uchiha!"

Kakashi sighed as he scratched his imaginary beard "Sasuke is going through a lot right now, he's confused. Instead of killing him" Kakashi stopped for a moment as he took a deep breath, then he snorted out at a laugh before continuing "Why don't we go ask him and hear his side of what happened between him and Sai?"

Naruto scoffed at that "Talk" he began facing Kakashi with an unimpressed expression "That's all you Uchiha's do, talk, no action!"

They were standing in the hallway which connected most of the bed rooms. None of them knew which room Sasuke was staying in, so no one knew where to go. Thankfully Lee had heard this conversation as he slammed open a door to reveal himself only wearing a white loincloth "Youth!" he shouted "Uchiha-san is upstairs, apparently he wanted to be left alone!" he then closed the door quickly.

"Very well" Naruto spoke as he took the lead, almost running up the stairs.

Naruto could sense Sasuke's small and unimpressive chakra signature which meant he knew which room he was in. He opened the door slowly with one hand on the hilt of his sword. As the door opened halfway, he let go of his sword in favor of staring at what he saw with a dropped jaw and bugging eyes. Kiba was throwing up while Shikamaru had put on Naruto's samurai helmet and also held a Kunai in front of him, defensively. Sai was shaking his head while Kakashi was slowly walking towards with an expression of pure rage.

Sasuke was laying on his bed with one of his index fingers going in and out of his ass "Uh uh hn, it's not big enough" he moaned and whined "Uhn uh, Hnn, Naruto-sama is much bigger, Hnn hn hnnn!" he moaned loudly. He then noticed that he had an audience which had him stand up. He then walked towards them slowly, while twerking. 'Is this a dream?' Sasuke thought as he thought up something appropriate to say in this situation "Bow chika wow wow" he said with an eye wink, which had Kakashi roaring "You're no student of mine!" with a chidori in hand, charging the Uchiha.

To everyone's surprise, including Sasuke, it was Naruto who saved Sasuke's life. He had caught Kakashi using chakra chains and held him in place.

"Whyyy!" Shikamaru hissed loudly "Why did you save him!?"

Kiba just kept throwing up while Kakashi released his technique, canceling out the chidori.

"Everyone out" Naruto ordered with a very angry expression.

"You make me sick" Shikamaru said as he turned to leave with the others following, he had the wrong idea.

In the meantime Sasuke had the chance to put on his pants. Naruto took a long hard breath before he turned to the runt as he had been named "You have three choices Sasuke"

Sasuke nodded, as he shook a little bit of fear.

Naruto continued "First choice is I kill you and we're done with it"

"The other options?" Sasuke asked, quickly.

"I send a toad messenger to your brother, Itachi, and tell him about this whole thing".

Sasuke's eyebrows twitched "That would result in the same way as the first choice"

Naruto nodded slowly "And your third choice is, we forget about this, and you stop doing these things in the presence of others, unless they are into it"

"Hn.." Sasuke with said with a smirk "You're a great captain and very forgiving, you have my thanks, Naruto-k.."

"Careful runt, I'm not done yet" Naruto interrupted "If you choose the third choice, then you'll have to do me a favor once we get to kumo"

"What favor?" Sasuke asked in almost a demanding tone.

"That's a secret, you'll know once we get there. But the way I see it you only have one choice to pick, so what's it going to be?" Naruto asked.

"The third choice" Sasuke said in defeat.

"Good" Naruto said simply as he walked out of the room without another word, not giving Sasuke even a glance "You would make your Uchiha ancestors proud, young Uchiha" Naruto said as he closed the door. He then roared in laughter as he headed down the stairs "SENJU JOKE!" he yelled as he ran out of the house. He was going back to his safe haven that was his and Kurenai's bed.

* * *

_The next morning_

The whole squad had woken up early in the morning getting ready for training or a mission. Temari had lead them to her and her siblings old training grounds on Naruto's order. Naruto was planning to hold spars today to see how much everyone had grown after their time in Iwa, similar to what they did the first day in Iwa.

Naruto chuckled as he named the first two squad members that would spar against each other "Uchiha runt, fake Uchiha you two begin just to get it out of the way".

He never said no one else could kill the runt and if Kakashi did it that would kill two birds in one shot.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	106. Chapter 106

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 106 - Prove your worth, Senju.

* * *

_A week earlier, in Konoha_

Hiruzen had returned to Konoha after his visit to the Hidden village of Mist, where he had a meeting with the Mizukage, Mei. He had been back in Konoha for a few days already, but not spoken to anyone about what the Mizukage had wanted to discuss in that meeting. But today Tsunade wanted to know everything. So she had called for a meeting of her own. As usual Hiruzen and Shikaku was here, but this time they had a fourth person who had shown up uninvited. It was none other than the old pervert himself, Jiraiya the great.

Seated in their usual conference room in the Hokage building, Tsunade frowned as she spoke "Jiraiya, why are you here?"

Hiruzen was the one that answered "I asked him to come".

"Why?" Tsunade asked.

Jiraiya faked being hurt "You're so cold towards me, hime".

"Be quiet you old pervert!" Tsunade snapped.

Jiraiya rested his chin on his clenched fist and pouted while looking to the side "Pervert.. you say?"

Tsunade's eyebrows twitched "You insinuating something?".

"Troublesome" Shikaku muttered.

"I agree with Shikaku, let's get this meeting started" Hiruzen spoke.

Tsunade gave Jiraiya one more fierce glare before her expression changed to a neutral one "The main reason I wanted to talk with you two is that I want to hear what you talked about with the Mizukage"

Hiruzen nodded "Before that" he said which made Tsunade irritated again as he had just ignored her "Jiraiya why don't you fill us in on how things has been for you and your new team"

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow "You want to know if Konan has done anything suspicious?"

Hiruzen sighed "Yes..".

Jiraiya shook his head "She's been nothing but a good sport except the times I've tried to peek on them when they are changing or bathing, you know the usual" Jiraiya ended with a shrug.

Hiruzen nodded sagely "It's a dangerous field of work that you're in, but know that your sacrifices will never be forgotten"

"Enough!" Tsunade roared as she slammed her hands into the table, she had enough of Jiraiya and others praising his perverted activities "Tell me about the meeting with the Mizukage!"

"Yare yare" Hiruzen said then continued "Mei-dono may have given me an offer that I may or may not have been able to refuse"

Tsunade blinked "I don't want to sound like Naruto, but speak sense, you old fool!"

Hiruzen gritted his teeth "I've taught you better than that, Tsunade. Respect your elders!"

"Respect has to be earned" Tsunade countered with a smug grin.

"Very well" Hiruzen said, crossing his arms above his chest "The Mizukage's offered to join Konoha as a jounin if she was allowed to marry Uzumaki Naruto. I accepted it with no questions asked"

"WHAAAT!?" Tsunade yelled smashing the table to bits which had Shikaku jump out of his seats with a low whine of "Troublesome" while Hiruzen laughed.

"What do you mean she is going to marry him, she's the damn Mizukage!? She can't just abandon that and join Konoha out of nowhere!" Tsunade yelled.

"It's not out of nowhere" Hiruzen said tilting his hat, speaking in a calm manner "We've discussed this since the chuunin exams in Konoha one year ago, I even hinted it to Naruto back then".

"You did?" Tsunade asked which had Hiruzen nod.

"And what was Naruto's response?" she asked.

Hiruzen sighed "I never told him all of the details but he basically told me to go fuck myself".

Tsunade nodded "Good" she then turned to Jiraiya "You've been awfully quiet, I would have thought you would jump for a chance to add your thoughts on this matter"

Jiraiya appeared deep in thought as Tsunade spoke to her, he then turned to her with a serious expression "I was thinking up ways to escape from them if they were to discover me when I watch them have sex" he spoke with a straight face.

Tsunade slapped her own forehead lightly "I should have known" she muttered as Hiruzen and Shikaku giggled perversely.

"Wait.." Tsunade said as she glared at Jiraiya "Have you watched him before?"

Jiraiya looked taken aback by that, but at the same time he appeared to be struggling not to laugh "Yeah" he said cheerfully as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "Thanks for the shows, hime!" he said roaring with laughter then disappeared using a wind shunshin, dodging Tsunade's chakra covered punch just in time.

"I wasn't done" Hiruzen said shaking his head at the antics of his students "Ao, Mei's assistant will become the new Mizukage in Mei's place. Mei will tell Naruto and the squad about the news once they visit the village and join them when they travel back to Konoha afterwards"

Shikaku nodded with closed eyes, liking what he heard while Tsunade raised a shaking fist "I'll get you back for this, sensei!"

And so ends another meeting with Konoha's most respected ninjas.

* * *

_Present time, with Naruto and the squad_

Almost everyone had sparred at least once against another member of the squad. The only ones who had not gotten the chance to spar yet are Naruto himself and Sakura. Naruto had saved this spar for last as he was really looking forward to it. He wanted to find out just how much Sakura had grown after a full month of intense training with Yugao. But before his and Sakura's spar begun, he thought back on the other spars that he had just witnessed.

It started off with the spar that Naruto just wanted to get out of the way. The one between Sasuke and Kakashi or "The Uchiha's" as Naruto would put it. He didn't have high hopes for this spar, but to his surprise he was actually impressed by what they had shown him and the others. Say what you want about Sasuke and what he does in private, but he was one hell of a fighter. Of course Naruto never actually told them that he was slightly impressed by their spar. Instead he shooed them off the field while telling them they were both unfit to be Shinobi.

The next spar was one that Naruto had been looking forward to. It was between Akamaru and Kiba. Naruto had big hopes for Akamaru and expected him to swiftly beat Kiba in this spar. He was disappointed when Kiba quite handily won the spar against his dog. Apparently Akamaru had a weakness that Kiba was fully aware of. A little bit of petting behind Akamaru's ears was all that took for Akamaru to declare Kiba as the winner. Naruto had no choice but to praise Kiba for his tactical victory against what Naruto thought was the creature with the highest potential to be great in this squad.

Naruto got over the disappointment of seeing Akamaru lose his spar after watching the rest of the squad spar against each other. Everyone had improved and the ones Naruto wasn't to familiar with had fought well. The large group of squad members that had been trained by Anko last month, were all incredibly skilled. Naruto figured Anko must be one hell of a teacher, but he wasn't surprised by it. Anko was his second in command after all.

Tayuya had an interesting fight as well. She fought against Kurenai in a fight that started off good and exciting but ended up with them wrestling around on the ground pulling each others hair. Naruto liked their hair and wanted nothing to happen to it, so he quickly stopped the spar and lifted them away from each other. In hindsight, Naruto thought it was probably not a good idea to put them against each other in the first place.

His old genin teammates, Hanabi and Midori, was another pair put up against each other. Both had shown just how much they had grown in just a month. Naruto was pretty familiar with Midori's strength as he had personally trained her before the recent chuunin exams. She was also the one that won the spar, but not before Hanabi got a chance to show how much she had grown training with her sister and cousin. Naruto was pretty set on promoting her to chuunin before this four month trip to the other four great ninja villages are over.

Now Naruto and Sakura have walked up to the middle of the field and readied themselves for their spar. Most were interested in seeing Naruto fight as his fights were always impressive. Some were more interested in seeing Sakura fight and how much she had grown.

One of them is Kakahi who is a bit ashamed to admit that he doesn't know her fighting style or her strength as much as he would like. The Sakura that he had gotten to know was one that was not a skilled fighter and had the wrong motivation to become a ninja. The wrong motivation part was her obsession with boys, or Sasuke rather, instead of focusing on bettering her strength as a ninja. After Naruto started training her, she had not shown him anything of what he had taught her. She did carry around her new sword sometimes though, while the other times it was sealed in a scroll.

The reason he never saw her show off any of her new skills, was because she intentionally hid her new skills from her team. She would get away from her team during missions and take care of things that would secure the missions success, all in secret. She never participated in team training sessions either, saying it was beneath her as a Senju to train with a lowly Uchiha. So Kakashi figured that she had at least gained something out of training with Naruto, which was his hate of the Uchiha clan.

Kakashi was no fool though, he knew Sakura was stronger than she let on. She also showed that in her fight against Kurotsuchi in the chuunin exams, a fight that he was fortunate enough to spectate. Seeing how much she had grown just training a few months with Naruto, since he was gone most of that year, he was now very excited to see her fight against Naruto and show what she had learned since the chuunin exams.

And show him she did. At first she went at Naruto using his own moves against him, something that Naruto was able to easily dodge, parry or block. But even that was impressive as anyone else there wouldn't be able to evade her attacks like that, due to Naruto being the one that had taught her the techniques in the first place. Next, they both used the summunoning technique to summon two different toads. Sakura had summoned Gamahiro while Naruto had summoned Gamaken. This had some of the people eyes almost pop out of their eyesockets in surprise 'Sakura has signed the toad summoning contract' was their thoughts.

It didn't go as planned for Sakura though, as Gamahiro had initiated a punching brawl with Naruto while Gamaken was sitting back, enjoying a large barrel of sake. A while after both of the toads disappeared in a puff of smoke which left Sakura with a bruised Naruto left to fight.

After that, Sakura used a move that Yugao taught her, which took both the spectators and Naruto by surprise. So much so that Sakura was able to scratch Naruto's arm, giving him a small cut that almost instantly healed.

Normally after this, Naruto would cut Sakura's clothes apart and laugh at her while she runs away accusing him of being a pervert, cursing at him and promising to return the favor some day. This time he decided to spare her that as he announced her as the winner of the spar. Naruto was very happy with Sakura's growth, so much that he couldn't wait to train her again.

That was the last spar of the day and now the only thing left to do for Naruto was to announce the pair that would train with each other for this month. Before he could do that, Kankurou walked in on the training grounds with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Senju or Uzumaki Naruto, whatever you go by, I have been sent by Gaara to deliver a mission to your squad" Kankurou spoke, gaining everyone's attention.

Naruto sighed, holding his hand forward which was him asking Kankurou to give him the paper with the mission details.

Kankurou did not give him the paper right away "Before I give you this, I would like to explain the mission details personally" Kankurou explained.

"Get on with it" Naruto ordered.

Kankurou appeared a little surprised by Naruto's quite bad mannered orders "Yes.." he said clearing his throat.

He then went on and on about how the Sand village has had hard times economically due to not getting enough missions. Due to this they would only pay half of what is the normal pay for the mission. He then told the mission details, which was to defeat a criminal organization made up of bandits. But recently, The Sand village higher ups believes that a few shinobi have joined up with them, as they have become much more powerful and their crimes much more severe. The bandits terrorized villages which was in the areas the furthest away from where the ninja village is located. That meant they mostly targeted villages in the northern or western parts of the Wind country.

"This will be a B ranked mission with a very high possibility to turn into an A rank mission. Gaara told me that he would recommend that you send two teams with two experienced jounins leading them" Kankurou ended.

Naruto said nothing for a while, instead he stared at Kankurou with a bored expression for a few more seconds before holding his hand forward again. This time Kankurou gave him the paper with the mission details.

"If that's all, you may leave" Naruto spoke in a low tone.

Kankurou left using a shunshin but not before he had turned to Temari and given her a look that said "What is wrong with him?".

When Kankurou was gone, Kakashi walked up to Naruto "I would like to.." he began when Naruto shushed him "Shh!".

Naruto then turned to his student and spoke in a loud and commanding tone "Haruno Sakura, step forward".

Sakura's eyes widened due to Naruto using her full name. Back when they were young, before Naruto disappeared the first time, Naruto would always chase her around and tell her how much he liked her and how awesome she was, calling her "Sakura-chan" with a bright smile. He had called her "Sakura-chan" once more after he returned one year ago. It was when Sakura woke him up, asking him to train her, that he had slurred out "Sakura-chan" while being half asleep. Nowadays he mostly refers to her as "The flat-chested one", "My utter disappointment of a student" or "Young Senju".

Getting over the shock of Naruto calling her by name, she stepped forward and took a knee "Hai, sensei?".

"Did you hear the sand shinobi explain the mission details?" Naruto asked.

"Yes" Sakura answered in a serious tone.

"I'm assigning you this mission as a solo mission. Deal with it swiftly and return before the month is over. Failure is not an option" Naruto ended with a mean grin. Meanwhile the others was staring at him in total disbelief. Kakashi was considering putting a stop to this.

Sakura mirrored the grin "Your order is my command, sensei!"

"Very good" Naruto began as he gave Sakura the paper with the mission detail. He then grabbed three scrolls from his shirts pocket and gave them to her as well.

"What are these?" Sakura asked.

Naruto stared at her in confusion before telling her "Essential items for your missions success, obviously"

"Okay.." Sakura answered slowly, placing the scrolls in her own pockets.

"Off with ya, young Senju!"

"Hai!"

As Sakura walked out of the training grounds with a skip in her step, the others kept staring at Naruto in disbelief and confusion. Tayuya charged Naruto as she was overly jealous of Sakura who had been given this mission that sounded awesome. She blamed Naruto for it and was going to make him pay with a fist of righteous fury to his face. Unfortunately for her, Naruto stopped her fist, threw her up on his back and slapped her ass a few times. This had some chuckle and some others forget about Sakura's mission for a while, except one. Uzumaki Kushina was not the least bit happy. That was their thing, it was her ass that should be spanked, not Tayuya's!

While the others were upset or surprised, Naruto was thinking back on the first few days he trained Sakura.

**Flashback**

* * *

_One year ago, a few days before the chuunin exams begun._

Today when Naruto woke up, he was very upset. The reason for that was obvious; The old monkey had stopped the assassination mission of the old perverted sannin, Jiraiya, that he and Yugao was about to embark on yesterday. The fact that a flat chested girl with long pink hair had been knocking in his door for at least twenty minutes, which had him wake up and slam the door open, did not do much to improve his mood.

"What is it?" Naruto asked the girl who he somewhat recognized but didn't remember her name.

Sakura appeared a bit nervous which was uncharacteristic for her, especially when dealing with Naruto "You.." She began slowly as Naruto leaned forward and gave her one mean stare "HUH?" which had Sakura jump and yell "You said you would train me, Naruto-sensei!"

Naruto stared at her in suspicion "When did I tell you this?" he questioned.

"Really?" Sakura face faulted before continuing "I asked you yesterday!"

"Oh right.." Naruto said slowly in a bored tone as he remembered that conversation yesterday "But I only said that because I wanted to piss off that fake-Uchiha sensei of yours".

"So.. What does that mean?" Sakura asked.

Naruto shrugged "It means I have no intention of training you".

"What!? But you said you would train me, shannaro!" Sakura yelled so loudly that Naruto had took a few steps back as he held his ears.

"You're loud.." Naruto stated in annoyance.

Sakura held a hand in front her mouth as she replied "Sorry"

Naruto sighed "Well since you are here you may as well join me in training today" Naruto began as Sakura shined up with a bright smile "Really?.

Naruto nodded "Yes, I'll even take it easy today so you won't have any problem keeping up" Naruto added as Sakura nodded "Sounds great".

"Let me just have my breakfast then we can leave, dattebayo"

"Sure" Sakura responded as she was about to walk into Naruto's apartment so she could join him in the kitchen. But Naruto held out a hand that prevented her from entering his apartment "Stand back" he spoke before unsealing a large sake barrel from a scroll. He opened the lid then dove straight into the barrel, drinking half of its contents in just a few seconds. He stopped midway and jumped out of the barrel, turning to Sakura "Want some, ttebayo?"

Sakura stared at him in disgust "I'll pass, thanks".

Naruto shrugged "Suit yourself" before diving back in, drinking the rest of his sake. Once Naruto was done with breakfast, he sat in the barrel staring at Sakura.

"You can start heading to training grounds eleven, I'll meet you there in twenty minutes"

"Okay, but why can't we go together?" Sakura asked.

"Because there is something I have to do, it shouldn't take longer than twenty minutes like I said" Naruto explained.

Sakura nodded "I'll get a breakfast of my own and then head there, see you soon Naruto-sensei!" she said with a wave as she took off.

Naruto's eyebrows twitched 'I'm not your teacher yet, stupid girl' he thought before heading out. He was going to ask a few people he thought had information on this girl. He wanted to know how she was as a person, how strong she is and if she wore wrapping around her chest to hide her breasts. He would ask the most important question about Sakura to her personally.

* * *

_Twenty minutes later, training grounds eleven_

Sakura had bought a sandwich at a cafe which she ate at the training grounds while waiting for Naruto who arrived just on time. Naruto stared at her with a frown, he wasn't impressed by what the others had to say about Sakura. Ino did not have one good word to say about her for instance.

"Let's get started" Naruto said which had Sakura nod with a smile.

"We'll start with a light warm up.."

* * *

_A few hours later_

Sakura was laying on her back, panting, which she had been doing for the past five minutes. She was exhausted after Naruto's so called "light warm up". What's worse is, she wasn't even able to finish the warm up before she had to stop to catch her breath. So for the past five minutes Naruto has stared at her with an annoying frown and his eyebrows twitching, as she tried to catch her breath.

"You.. um" Naruto began as he tried to remember her name.

"It's.." Sakura said between deep breaths "Sakura!".

"Right.." Naruto said as if he didn't believe she was telling the truth "First I'm gonna tell you what your friends and teachers had to say when I asked them about you, after that I want you to give me a reason why I should train you".

Sakura didn't like the sound of that, but nodded nonetheless which had Naruto start what is best described as a roast.

"Tayuya told me you are useless and only care about sucking the dick of the Uchiha" Naruto said with a disgusted look on his face which Sakura flinched.

"I could overlook that as Tayuya is usually extremely foul mouthed describing anything, but then I talked to your jounin teacher, Hattori" Naruto sighed before continuing "He said you were smart, especially book smart. You have good chakra control and possess the skills to become a prodigy in one of the ninja arts. But unfortunately you lack motivation to train and instead focus on your romantic interest".

"I.. I don't like him anymore" Sakura spoke weakly in her defense, knowing how much Naruto disliked Sasuke and the Uchiha clan.

"I couldn't care less about who you like or don't like, what's important is to set your priorities right" Naruto said while thinking 'Kill, sake, panties..'.

"Continue" she spoke in a low tone.

Naruto nodded "I then asked someone outside of your team, namely the demon onna, Kurenai. She told me she didn't bother to remember the name of every ninja that graduated from the Academy, meaning she doesn't even know who you are".

Naruto stared at Sakura for a second trying to see if she reacted any differently to this, but she was looking away from him just like earlier.

"Last but not least, I asked Ino-chan. She told me you were a mean and ugly girl with no womanly forms or charms." As Naruto spoke, Sakura turned to stare at him with an angry frown "She said you had no skills whats so ever and that you should give up becoming a ninja and instead become a prostitute for blind people, since they can't see how ugly you are"

"Cha!" Sakura yelled as she jumped up to stand on her feet "I'll show that bitch!"

Naruto smiled, he liked that reaction way more than the sulking she did earlier.

"I'm ready for more training, as of now I don't care if you're going to train me or not, I will train myself if I have to, I'm going to show them all that they are wrong!" Sakura spoke in determination as she clenched her fist.

Naruto walked up closer to her and showed her an evil and wide grin that gave Sakura the chills "I will train you on one condition..." Naruto spoke in almost a whisper.

"Really?" Sakura asked hopefully.

Naruto stepped back a little, getting used to the reaction girls had when he asked this question. It was that important question he had not bothered to ask the others about and wanted to ask her personally.

"Would you mind showing me your panties?"

For a second Sakura had stared at him as if she didn't understand the question, then in a flash she had rocketed forward and punched him in the face which sent him flying. Naruto was used to this reaction and even allowed her to punch him, but damn if she didn't hit hard. It seemed all the information he had gathered about her may not be fully correct.

Naruto stood up, shaking off the dirt from his clothes before staring at Sakura with a grin once again "I will make you a Senju!" he declared.

Sakura blushed, thinking that Naruto was asking her to be her woman "I.." she began but was interrupted.

"I will turn you into the second best swordsman in the elemental nations" Naruto said then bit his thumb "But before that, there is a technique you must learn.."

* * *

_Five days later_

It was early in the morning of the day of the chuunin exams first phase. Naruto had met up with Sakura outside of the ninja academy, which was where the first exam was going to be held. Sakura was dressed in her usual outfit but with one rather big change. Instead of her black shorts, she was now wearing a blue skirt.

"How do I look?" Sakura asked Naruto who stared at her in confusion "The same as always.." he said in a bored tone.

Sakura knew what the same as always meant, flat-chested and and a utter disappointment. But she had a surprise for her sensei.

"Sensei!" She spoke loudly which gained his attention.

"Hmm?"

Sakura then lifted her skirt, showing her white panties to him for a few seconds before entering the academy ahead of Naruto. Naruto himself had muttered "Magnificent" before passing out due to blood loss outside of the academy. It was here that Kurenai later found him, thinking that he was asleep. She gave him a kiss which left a very visible lipstick mark on his cheek.

* * *

**End Flashback**

"Bastard, ttebane!" Kushina yelled as she ran away crying anime tears. She was jealous of Tayuya that was now being spanked by Naruto.

Kakashi decided that now was a good time to tell Naruto his opinion on this solo mission "Naruto I don't think Sakura is ready for this" he began when Naruto snapped his head, and Tayuya's ass towards Kakashi "Shut up!" he snapped.

Kakashi visibly flinched as Naruto continued "I couldn't care less about the opinion of a fake Uchiha".

Kakashi sweat dropped at that 'So I'm back to fake Uchiha?' he thought.

"But Naruto" Anko began which had Naruto and Tayuya's ass turn towards her, one of the two sighing. "Yes Anko-chan?"

"Sending Sakura is fine, but you should have at least assigned her a team" Anko said appearing a bit worried about the young female chuunin's first solo mission.

Naruto frowned as put down Tayuya then walked closer to Anko "Do you know what a Senju is, dattebayo?" Naruto asked her.

Anko nodded "A member of the Senju clan".

"Not that, I'm asking what it means to a be a Senju" Naruto added.

Anko shook her head, staring at Naruto in confusion "No.."

"Then be quiet, woman!" Naruto said with a frown as he unsealed a small bottle of sake from a scroll. He began chugging it as Kurenai laughed at Anko which had Anko turn towards Kurenai, glaring at her "What's so funny, bitch?" she asked.

"Bitch?" Kurenai repeated with gritted teeth "That's coming from a man stealing slut!"

Now it was Tayuya and Ino's turn to snicker as they watched the two jounin teachers fight over Naruto.

"Man stealing slut!?" Anko yelled "I saw him first you selfish bitch!"

"First?" Kurenai repeated loudly "Don't make me laugh!".

Meanwhile Naruto's eyebrows was beginning to twitch unnaturally, having had enough of everyone questioning his decisions and their stupid arguments. Midori noticed this as she asked Naruto "Are you okay, Taichou?" which had Naruto snap his head so fast towards her that it scared her enough to jump back.

"Everyone be quiet and listen to me!" He roared as the squad got quiet and focused on their captain. "I had wanted to assign everyone a new training partner just like we did in Iwa, but now instead of that you will all be training with me until I say otherwise".

This didn't upset the squad members as Naruto had hoped it would, instead they seemed happy with the motion.

Naruto's nostrils flared as he yelled out loudly "MOTHER!" and in an instant Kushin appeared behind him, her arms around him and her tongue licking his ear "Mmh?" she responded.

Most of the squad was aware of their relationship by now, especially after they had seen those newspapers that was printed recently. Shino however had thought it was enemies of Naruto that had tried to ruin his reputation that was behind those newspapers. Seeing this right before his eyes, he didn't know what to think anymore.

Naruto face palmed "Don't make the situation worse than it already is.." he whined which had Kushina laugh as she let go off him.

"You!" Naruto said pointing at Maito Gai "Green Beast!"

Gai pumped out his chest and nodded towards Naruto.

"Lead the warm up" Naruto ordered.

"Yes, captain!" Gai saluted with a bright smile.

"YOSH!" Gai yelled "We will start with 1000 laps around the training grounds!" he added loudly as Lee cheered "Yes, Gai-sensei!" while the others groaned.

"Mother, stay back for a while" Naruto said as she was about to join the others in the line behind Gai and Lee that had started running.

"Okay" Kushina said with a smile, this was as good as time as any for a quicky, she thought.

While the others were out of ear-shot, Naruto spoke "I want you to follow Sakura until she is back here in the village without letting her find out that you are watching her" Naruto said which had Kushina pout in disappointment.

"You think you are able to do that without her spotting you?" Naruto asked.

"Without a doubt" Kushina responded with a smile.

Naruto nodded before continuing "Also, don't interfere with her mission, no matter what happens. If she dies, she dies" as Naruto spoke Kushina's eyes widened for a second, then she chuckled "I get it baby, I'll just go to observe her, right?"

Kushina had already figured out what this mission she was given secretly meant. Naruto may act like he did not care if Sakura died or if she were to fail the mission, but in reality he was sending Kushina to make sure that Sakura is safe.

"Yes" Naruto said as he grabbed a tri-pronged kunai "If something were to happen to you, channel a lot of chakra into this, or the mark on your lower back"

Kushina gained a tic mark on her forehead, irritated that Naruto thought that she may need help for a simple mission like this. She accepted the kunai from him nonetheless "I know how this works, ttebane" she said with a cute frown of her own.

"Good" Naruto said with a couple of sweat beads forming on his forehead "If you don't mess up, then your mission reward is that I'll do anything you want when you get back"

Kushina snapped towards Naruto with a surprised expression "Anything?" she asked.

Naruto nodded "Anything" he repeated.

Kushina grinned "See you soon" before disappearing using a shunshin.

Naruto sighed when Kushina was gone, then he chugged the rest of his sake in one go. He then threw the bottle on the ground before chasing after the rest of his squad, joining in on Gai's warm up.

* * *

_A few hours later_

Gai's warm up was anything but light. Most of the squad were laying on the back panting, the same way Sakura had after her first few days of training with Naruto. Naruto, some of the jounins, Gai's students, Shigure and Tayuya were pretty much good to continue with more training though.

Naruto quickly made a bunch of shadow clones then pointed at the ones on the ground with his index finger, which his clones mirrored. He was about to shoot water bullets at them, but his fun was interrupted when Gaara appeared on the training grounds using a sand shunshin

"Master Senju" Gaara said as the sand disappeared around him, showing Gaara standing with his arms crossed.

"Huh!?" Naruto responded.

"We just had a new facility built where they plan to have daily and nightly shows, I was wondering if you wanted to join me and Kankurou for the inauguration tonight"

Naruto had no idea what Gaara had just asked him, but even so he saw an opportunity to have some fun "Will there be beer?"

Gaara nodded "I believe so"

"Then lets start early, show me the way to a place where we can enjoy a few drinks" Naruto said which had Gaara smile "Yes, master" he almost hissed. Naruto turned to his squad "For the rest of you, you will be training with the Green Beast for the rest of the day!"

"YOSH!" Gai yelled "Let's put our flames of youth together and train to our fullest!" showing them the nice guy pose.

"Well said, Gai-sensei!" Lee added loudly.

The other screamed out in chorus "Fuck you, taichou!"

Later, in the evening

Naruto, Gaara and Kankurou had just left a bar where they had a couple of beers. Kankurou was now showing them the way to this facility that Gaara had talked about.

"So where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"A strip club" Gaara answered.

"Hm?" Naruto responded.

"Yes, and it's not like we built it just recently just because you were showing up, in fact this village is well known for its many strip clubs" Gaara said feeling a bit nervous almost to the point of starting to sweat. Kankurou sweat dropped though. That was a complete lie, that was their only strip club and the only reason Gaara had it built was like he said himself "Senju is coming".

"A strip club?" Naruto asked staring at Gaara in confusion which had Gaara confused as well. Gaara turned to his brother as if silently asking him to help him. Kankurou chuckled, figuring out that Naruto had no idea what a strip club was.

"It's a place where you can see women or men dance lightly clothed or not clothed at all for your entertainment. They also serve alcohol and it's expected to tip the dancers"

Gaara studied how Naruto responded to that closely, but he was not expected him to ask "Tip?" then bring out his sword and point at Kankurou "The tip of my sword?" he asked.

Kankurou held up his hands "No no no! Tipping as in giving them money if you liked their dance".

Naruto sheathed his sword then spoke in an annoyed tone "What is the point of this?".

Kankurou sighed "To make a long story short, it's all about paying for seeing tits".

Naruto turned to Gaara for confirmation, Gaara nodded back at him.

Naruto shook his head 'What is going on?' he wondered before saying "I have never had to pay to see tits before in my life. This better be worth it".

Gaara and Kankurou just smiled as they neared the strip club. Naruto's first thought was to get back to the others, he could see tits there if he wanted and he was pretty damn sure they would be more pleasant than these that he would pay for. Nevertheless, he decided to join them simply because it may shut up that perverted old fox for a day.

**'Titties!'** Kurama cheered loudly inside Naruto's mind as they entered the strip club.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

 


	107. Chapter 107

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 107 - Matsuri and Sari

* * *

It was five in the morning when Gaara and Kankurou left the strip club. They were now walking home to their rather luxurious house, wobbling around in the streets of Sunagakure. Both of them had a very nice evening at that strip club, and none of them could call themselves virgins anymore. The only thing about the night that had gone wrong was Naruto leaving early. As soon as they got there Naruto had ordered ten sake bottles that Gaara paid for him.

After chugging said sake, he left the club after telling the two brothers that he had more important things to do than this. When asked what was more important to do than stay and enjoy strippers dancing, Naruto had told them "I want to sneak into Anko-chan's room and spank her for being a bad girl".

Naruto was still upset that his second in command had questioned him on his decision to send Sakura out on mission without a team.

That was where Naruto had planned to go right after leaving the strip club, but things doesn't always go as planned for Naruto. He had spent the whole time wandering the deserts outside of the village, trying to find their temporary home in the Sand village. If he had ever taken a break from drinking during his walk, he may have thought of the idea to use **Hiraishin (Flyung Thunder God** ) to quickly teleport to Anko's location. Anko was one of the first girls that had received a tramp stamp, a Hiraishin seal placed on her lower back. But Naruto would have none of that, he was walking wherever his nose pointed to.

Naruto who had left the strip club before midnight and was still walking in the desert at 5 AM, was starting to feel lonely. He wanted a little bit of company. He could summon his bodyguards, Gamakichi and Gamatatsu, since he knew that Sakura had her own female toads as bodyguards and wouldn't need them during the mission. Sakura had called her own bodyguards more "house clean" what ever that meant.

Naruto bit his thumb doing the hand signs for the technique **"Kuchiyose No Jutsu" (Summoning Technique)** he slurred and summoned.. Gamabunta. Naruto scratched his head as he stared at the big toad in confusion while Gamabunta stared back at Naruto with a frown. That was not who he wanted to summon.

"Whad.. " Naruto slurred in a mumble.

"Speak clear, brat!" Gamabunta yelled.

"Whaddya want!" Naruto snapped.

Gamabunta was so annoyed he wanted to smash Naruto with his large toad paws. He stared at Naruto with a scowl "I should be asking you that!" he yelled.

Naruto shook his head, thinking along the lines of 'Doesn't he know anything?'.

"I am looking for the woman" Naruto said, feeling that was sufficient enough for an explanation.

"Kurenai-san?" Gamabunta asked. Believe or not, the toads do know the names of most of the people that Naruto surrounds himself with. They may not show it very often to Naruto, but they care a lot for him. Shima the elder female toad, always keeps herself updated on who Naruto's friends are and lately who his lovers are. Due to this, Shima has a bone to pick with both Tsunade and Kushina. But that would have to wait for a later occasion.

Naruto shook his head again "Anko-chan.. nygh.." he slurred.

"Anko what?" Gamabunta asked.

"Anko-chan needs to be spanked!" Naruto yelled with an angry expression.

Gamabunta's eyebrows twitched as he pretty much figured out the whole situation. It wasn't that hard to figure out in the first place as Naruto always got lost, especially when drunk.

"So.. Do you want a ride back to the Sand village?" Gamabunta asked as Naruto was turning to him with a bright smile "That's where you are staying currently, right?"

Naruto nodded happily "Take me away, Gamabunta-chan!" he cheered as he jumped on large toads back.

"You're lucky no one else was around to hear you say that, brat!" Gamabunta roared as he jumped away from the spot.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

It didn't take long for Gamabunta to arrive at the gates of the Sand village. Naruto was only about two kilometers away from the village when he had summoned Gamabunta. Gamabunta figured Naruto must have been walking in circles around the village. Naruto had fallen asleep on Gamabunta's back during the short time it took them to get there. He figured his job was done and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

While Gamabunta had returned to the toad world, Naruto was laying face down in the sand. Two chuunins acting as gate guards, saw him. They rushed out to Naruto to see if he was okay.

"Isn't that?" One chuunin asked the other who nodded "Senju, the leader of that squad".

"Hey are you okay?" The first one asked, leaning down to shake Naruto awake only to be met with the tip of Naruto's sword coming at him, fast. Both of the chuunin jumped back to dodge Naruto's piercing sword.

"Looks okay to me.." The second guard said as the first nodded and spoke in a shaky tone "Y-yes.. let's leave him be".

* * *

_Four hours later.._

It was nine in the morning and all of the members of the squad was at the training grounds. Pretty much everyone there except Gai, was tired from yesterdays training. Gai did not want to disappoint Naruto, so he had gone all out in yesterdays training. Due to that, even Lee and the experienced jounins had a hard time keeping up with Gai who seemed to never get tired. The reason Gai had done this was to stay on Naruto's good side, so he wouldn't become like Kakashi, a reject.

The rest of the squad members were all pretty much annoyed, especially since Naruto was not here yet. They feared that Gai would lead another day of training. Kurenai, Tayuya and Shigure was a little bit more upset than the others. The reason for that is, they are all aware of the healing effect of the **"Ero-Jutsu"** that Itama had left Naruto with. The very same technique that had rejuvenated Tsunade also kept Naruto's lovers age at somewhere close to twenty. That same technique would heal people just by being close to him, for example a simple touch, hugging, kissing or in Kurenai and Tayuya's case, closer than that. With Naruto not returning to their housing last night, none of them had the chance to receive that healing.

Kurenai was not going to let Gai lead another day of training, so she grabbed the tri-pronged kunai with the Hiraishin mark that Naruto had given her. It was something she was told to use only at emergencies, such as her being on the losing side in a battle. Kurenai channeled a little bit of chakra into the kunai, then waited a few seconds. When Naruto did not appear, she gained a tic mark on her forehead then channeled a whole lot more chakra into the kunai. This time, in an instant, Naruto appeared. He looked as if he had just woken up as he was rubbing his eyes.

When he felt the chakra that woke him up, he had realized that Kurenai might be in danger. He expected some kind of demon, devil or chakra monster to be the culprit. He figured that was the only kind of creatures that could possibly be a threat to the baka-onna. Naruto was not surprised when he realized there was no enemies here, just his squad. He was a little bit disappointed though, he really wanted to save Kurenai from whoever she was fighting and then make fun of her for needing his help.

Naruto let out a long drawn sigh which had Kurenai snap.

"What do you mean by that!?" she asked, not liking the way Naruto had reacted seeing her and the others. Sensing danger, Naruto did the only sensible thing in this situation. He lifted Kurenai off the ground then threw her over his shoulder. He then sat down and just thought on what should be done with his squad. Shigure had moved to sit down next to Naruto, leaning into him which started the healing process. Due to that same healing process, Kurenai was not complaining about the way Naruto was carrying her, which she normally would do.

Naruto was happy with the slight improvement of all the squad members that they had shown in yesterdays spars. But he had a problem with their attitude. None of them was acting the way he wanted, like a Senju. Even Sakura who was the closest to acting the way he wanted, had ways to go. Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai and Kakashi had at least gotten one thing right, the wish to kill the Uchiha runt. Unfortunately their wish to kill Uchiha Sasuke was for the wrong reason.

Before Naruto could voice his rather ridiculous complaints about the other squad members attitude problems - and before Tayuya could smash his head with that clenched fist that was now hovering above his head - two sand kunoichi walked into the training grounds.

**Flashback**

* * *

_Gaara's office, twenty minutes earlier..._

Gaara who suffered from insomnia had not slept since he left the strip club about four hours ago. He was currently experiencing a hang over without having gone to bed. This had put him in a rather sour mode. Luckily for Gaara, his sour mode changed into a hopeful one as two genin kunoichi walked in to his office. He had asked them to come here.

The genins are Matsuri and Sari, both girls are 13 years old, the same age as Midori. Matsuri has short light brown hair while Sari has longer dark brown hair. Gaara had called them here to give them a mission which he has told them about after he came back from the chuunin exams in Konoha. Their mission was to join Senju's squad at all costs. Gaara wanted them to receive training and spar against the talented ninja apart of that squad. He also wanted to get rid of his fan girls.

"Good, you're wearing skirts" Gaara said as the two girls closed the door behind them.

"Yes, we always do" Matsuri said with a sigh.

"It's for plan B, right?" Sari added with a smile.

Gaara nodded sagely "Yes, with your current skill, plan A might fail. Plan B however.." Gaara ended with a smirk. Matsuri was about to question why they had to do this and the stupidity that was plan B. But Gaara gave her no chance as he stood up "Now go! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for you two to train under Senju!"

"Yes, Kazekage-sama!" The two fresh out of the academy genin said while saluting, before heading towards the training grounds where Naruto and the others trained.

* * *

**End flashback**

Everyone in the squad minus Naruto and Shigure were staring at the newly arrived suna genin. Matsuri and Sari were looking for Naruto or "Senju" which was they name they knew him by. Matsuri had no idea how Naruto looked and had not bothered to read the newspapers or listened to the rumors and stories about him. Sari on the other hand knew exactly how Naruto looked as she had seen him the newspaper a few days ago, doing something inappropriate with Uzumaki Kushina.

Sari didn't have a chance to address Naruto before Matsuri had pointed at someone else "You are Senju, right? We are here to join your squad!" she spoke with a confident grin.

The one she was pointing at was Shikamaru who was sitting in a large wooden barrel, staring at them with tired eyes. Matsuri didn't like that Shikamaru had been staring at them the whole time since they arrived, and it wasn't their faces he was staring at, it was lower than that. From the few rumors she had heard about Senju and from what Gaara had told them and due to this "plan b", she figured Senju must be one hell of a sleazebag. Shikamaru looked like a proper sleazebag to her.

The reason Shikamaru had been staring towards them in the first place was because he was saving energy by not moving his neck. They had just walked into his line of sight and he saw no reason to look elsewhere. He calculated his eye blinking as well as to not use up to much energy. He was exhausted after yesterdays training. Instead of answering Matsuri, Shikamaru was doing the same thing he had been doing all morning. That was coming up with ways to kill off Maito Gai if he were to train them again today.

Matsuri walked up to Shikamaru and the barrel "Hey, you listening?" she asked, while Sari attempted to stop her but to no avail.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow as if he had just noticed the new arrivals "Troublesome.." he muttered, but at least Matsuri had now gained his attention.

"Who are you?" Shikamaru asked in a tired and bored tone. He was kinda annoyed now that he had noticed that it was two girls talking to him. He had enough of the other gender after what they had done to him recently. His mom was probably the most scary person he knew. The woman in Iwa who he lost his virginity with, may as well have been the reason that civil war begun when it did. The woman at home who he was interested in, Mebuki, had he confessed to in the way that Naruto had suggested. He had asked to see her panties, which ended up with him being bitch-slapped.

"I'm Matsuri and this is Sari" Matsuri answered motioning with her hand towards her friend "We are here on Kazekage-sama's orders to request permission to join your squad".

"My squad?" Shikamaru asked in confusion.

Matsuri nodded while Sari sweatdropped "Yeah, you're Senju, right? The leader of this squad" Matsuri asked.

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head while he thought on how to respond. He glanced to his left, towards Naruto and the women surrounding him.

"Naruto let me down, I'm gonna kill that little shit!" Kurenai yelled just after Shikamaru had seen Tayuya smack her ass with her fist. She had missed the top of Naruto's head as he tilted his body a little bit to his right to dodge it. Since he still has Kurenai laying on top of his shoulder, she was the one that was hit instead.

"My fist bounced the fuck back, you fat cow" Tayuya said with a laugh.

"Let me down now!" Kurenai growled.

Naruto sighed "I've told you before, you can't kill her or anyone else".

It seemed that Naruto was busy, so Shikamaru figured he could play the role of being the squad leader "Senju". Returning his focus to Matsuri he spoke "Right.. I am Senju the squad's captain, troublettebayo"

"Troublettebayo?" Matsuri repeated while her eyes blinked.

Shikamaru nodded then jumped out of the barrel "Do you have business with me, troublesome..?".

Before Matsuri could repeat what she said earlier, Sari was nudging her and pointing at Naruto who was now spanking Kurenai for everyone to see.

"Matsuri-chan, look!" She said, trying to make her friend realize that the blond one was the real Senju that they were looking for.

Matsuri just waved her away "Don't worry Sari-chan, I got this" she then spoke to Shikamaru "Like I said earlier, we are here on Kazekage-sama's orders to request permission to join your squad".

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered then turned to face most of the other squad members that couldn't decide which scene to watch. It goes without saying that most of the guys were watching what Naruto was doing to Kurenai.

"I suppose you both can spar against one of our members as a tryout, I'll even let you choose your own opponent" Shikamaru said with a long drawn out yawn.

"Okay!" Matsuri said cheerfully, she already had an opponent in mind since she had glanced towards her right to see what was happening next to them.

"Great.." Shikamaru said in a bored tone "But before that, let me introduce our squad members and tell you a little about them".

Matsuri nodded while Sari was nursing her temple 'What is going on?' she wondered. Shikamaru then started the introductions.

"The guy wearing the stupid green spandex jumpsuit is Maito Gai, he's very powerful and someone you should avoid fighting, if you were to fight him then make sure to kill him.. troublesome" Shikamaru began.

"Next to him is his spawn, Rock Lee. He's a hand to hand combat specialist. I fear he is on his way to become just as troublesome as the larger copy that is standing next to him. Make sure to kill him as well if you fight him".

"Standing next to them is the three Hyüga clan members, the two girls are Hinata and Hanabi, they are sisters. The guy next to them is Neji, their cousin. Although for some reason he mostly goes by Imouto-san"

Matsuri and Sari giggled at that as Neji's eyebrows twitched "That's it!" he yelled tugging the hem of his pants "I'm pulling them down and getting rid of this Imouto-san nonsense once and for all!" he warned.

Luckily for Neji he didn't have to flash everyone his golden nuts today, thanks to Naruto who saved the day. Naruto had sneaked up behind Matsuri and Sari, sitting between them using both of his hands to lift up the skirts of both of the girls. Since he was sitting behind them, only he was able to see their panties.

"Kyaaa!" Matsuri and Sari screeched loudly, jumping away from Naruto who was holding up his hands with both his thumbs up. "They're girls, they may join the squad dattebayo!"

Matsuri glared at Naruto while Sari sighed "I was trying to tell you.." she spoke in a low tone as Shikamaru chuckled "Meheheh.. Well there you have it".

"What!?" Matsuri yelled, red faced in anger before her head snapped towards Naruto who was still sitting at the same spot with a goofy grin and his thumbs up "Wait don't tell me, he's..".

Sari nodded "That's why I told we should have gone with plan B from the start".

Matsuri gritted her teeth before she spoke "Well he went and did plan B for us!". Plan B was as you had probably figured out by now, to show Naruto or "Senju" their panties. It was what Gaara had told them a sure way to join the squad.

"Who are these people!?" An angry Kurenai said as she loomed above Matsuri and Sari who began shaking in fear. Kurenai leaned her body backwards and laughed at the mockingly "You sewer rats does not interest my man!".

"We're not interested in him" Sari said quickly while Matsuri added "That's right, you damn witch!"

"Ohoho" Naruto chuckled as he had moved to stand next to Kurenai "You know them?" he asked, seeing as they seemed to know her nickname. Even faster than Naruto could say "Hiraishin", Kurenai had grabbed his ear and pulled "That's enough from you today, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto glared at her and yelled "Let go, baka-onna!" which had Kurenai let go in favor of crossing her arms under her chest. She stared and Naruto with a frown "What about today's training?"

"Ah, thanks for reminding me" Naruto spoke calmly before turning around and yelling "Listen up you good for nothings, today you will all be trained by me!".

Ignoring Naruto's insult, most of the squad cheered at the opportunity, except Shikamaru. Shikamaru's body had lost all color as he shivered in fear "N-No.." he stammered.

"Green freak, lead the warm up!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes, captain!" Gai roared "Follow me youthful ones, we will start with one thousand laps around the training ground!"

* * *

_Later that day, evening.._

Haruno Sakura had just arrived at the closest village that was a part of the many villages that had been terrorized by the group of bandits that she was here to defeat. What she saw disgusted her, this village was full of malnourished people, burned down houses and homeless children. It was even worse than what she had seen in Wave country when Gato was terrorizing them.

She walked up to a young girl who couldn't be more than six years old and gave her two chocolate bars of the many she had. They were originally going to be payment to the toads that would help her. She saw the young girl take chocolate bars then run away in fear. As she stared at the girls back, she frowned as she realized just what kind of people she was going to deal with on this mission. There was no doubt in her mind that she would have to kill another human being. Again.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	108. Chapter 108

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 108

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Naruto sent Sakura out on her solo mission. About a week ago, Naruto had sent Kakashi, Neji, Gai and Lee on a B ranked mission. The rest of the squad was still back in the Sand Village, enduring Naruto's hellish training. Due to this, he wasn't the most popular squad member anymore since everyone was sick of the training.

Naruto was face palming as he stared at the group, whining and complaining as they have collectively decided not to train anymore.

"Troublesome.." Shikamaru muttered with a frown.

Matsuri was laying on the ground crying fake anime tears "Why did Gaara do this to us?".

The training was a little bit harsher on her and Sari as they had just recently graduated from the academy. They were the least used to this kind of training regime.

"Damn it, Shithead!" Tayuya yelled, her face red in anger "Not even Granny Tsunade's training was this bad!"

Some of the others were also complaining while the rest seemed to have followed Kurenai's lead. She had stopped talking to Naruto completely about a week ago.

Naruto himself was tired, not due do the training though. He was tired because of their constant complaining and whining about the training.

"To hell with it!" Naruto said with an angry frown "You have two days off" he continued which had the squad members cheer loudly before making their escape, leaving the training grounds.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he stared at their backs, he was so done with this squad leader thing.

"I'm gonna kill you some day you damn monkey!" Naruto yelled, blaming Hiruzen who had put him up to all of this. Naruto then sighed, realizing that there was no point in staying angry. Since he had given the others two days off, he may as well take some time off to relax as well. With that thought he un-sealed a large barrel of sake from a scroll then dived head first into it.

* * *

_Meanwhile with some of the other squad members.._

After leaving the training grounds, Kiba and the other guys, minus Sasuke, had stayed together talking about various things such as what they would do today and..

"Isn't Matsuri and Sari like totally hot?" Kiba almost stated with a grin.

"Troublesome.." was Shikamaru's immediate response while Chouji munched on potato chips but did nod slightly, agreeing with Kiba. Sai appeared to be deep in thought while Shino nodded "They are.. That's because, only attractive girls are accepted into our squad"

Kiba sighed "Well most girls in our squad are interested in Naruto, even Midori.." a dark depressing aura began surrounding Kiba when he mentioned Midori "Who I have given up on, but Sari and Matsuri are still fair game!"

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said with a twitch in his eyebrow as Shino nodded again "That's because, Naruto has yet to put in the move on them"

"Right!?" Kiba said with a grin "That's why one of us should make the first move, before he takes them"

Shino and Chouji nodded happily with a perverted smile while Shikamaru scratched the back of his head, thinking that this could only end bad.

"Move?" Sai asked, having been silent earlier which had everyone stare at him "Do you mean like, taking our shirts off and smiling?"

"Idiot!" Kiba said smacking him on top of the head "This will serve as rehabilitation for you Sai. Just stay back and watch as I win over the ladies"

"Affirmative" Sai said with a serious expression.

"Troublesome.." Shikamaru interrupted them with "And how are you going to do that, Kiba?"

Kiba frowned at Shikamaru "Are you saying it's impossible for me?"

Shikamaru shook his head "No, but so far you haven't had any luck trying to pick up girls.."

Kiba gritted his teeth as he spoke "So you're saying we should give up?"

"Troublesome.." Shikamaru spoke in a bored tone, grabbing a bottle of beer from a inside pocket of his jacket "Naruto has give us all two days off, which means that he will have two days off as well. Do you know what that means?"

The four others stared at Shikamaru in silence with confused expressions which had Shikamaru sigh "It means that he will soon be seeking out a girl to mess around with.. However, all of the girls are currently furious with Naruto due to the training we have done the past two weeks, which means.."

"Which means?" Chouji asked leaning in as he had listened intently.

"That we can spend the day observing Naruto as he works his magic, because we all know that even though they are all furious with him now, he'll have one of them spread her legs for him later tonight" Shikamaru said with an evil grin.

"Watch and learn" Shino said with a nod "I'm all for it"

"That sounds great and all Shikamaru, but do you think Naruto will just let us follow him around all day?" Kiba asked, then added "He is the best sensor in all of Konoha, he will notice us for sure"

Shikamaru nodded "You're right Kiba, but that won't be a problem as Naruto simply doesn't care what we do"

"How do you know?" Kiba asked.

Shikamaru sighed "Because I have walked in on him having sex with different girls several times and he doesn't even bother to stop, in fact he is grinning in my direction. The only time it can be dangerous is if he is with Kurenai, I walked in on them once which had her knock me out, breaking my nose while doing so.."

All of them shivered, Kurenai was one hell of a scary woman.

"When did you break your nose, Shikamaru? I never saw any difference" Chouji asked.

"You didn't see it because Naruto healed my nose the day after, telling me to be more careful.." Shikamaru ended with a chuckle which had the others laugh.

'Is he saying it's okay to watch, just don't get caught?' everyone thought.

What they didn't know is that Naruto was only okay with Shikamaru watching them if he wanted because he felt bad about the whole Yoshino situation. Had it been anyone else, he would have cut out their eyes.

"Okay then! Let's learn from the master" Kiba said with a grin "Where is he?" he asked moments later.

Shikamaru pointed to a rooftop where they could see the back frame of Uzuki Yugao in her anbu outfit, staring out at the training grounds where Naruto was still drinking his sake.

"Follow her, she will take us to him"

Kiba and the others saluted "Yes, captain!"

Back with Naruto

Naruto was currently sitting in the barrel that had been emptied of the sake it previously carried, scratching his imaginary beard.

"What should I do..?" he wondered out loud.

With squinted eyes Naruto stared out at the desert training grounds for a few seconds. He then shrugged and unsealed another barrel of sake..

* * *

_Five hours later_

"Oi, Shikamaru!" Kiba yelled as he and the others laid on a roof top a safe distance away from Yugao "He's just drinking and fighting with that sword wielding toad, how is this going to help us?!"

"Oh ye of little faith" Shikamaru responded calmly.

"Huh?" Kiba exclaimed confused as Chouji snorted at Shikamaru's antics.

"Look" Shino said nodding towards the training grounds. They saw Kankurou walking towards Naruto who was currently laying on his back, all bruised and cut up after his fights with Gamahiro.

"Senju-san, one of our groups of patrols reported that they had seen a wounded young girl with pink hair heading towards the village, she was trailed by someone best described as your mom" Kankurou said with a bow then disappeared using a shunshin.

Naruto stared at the spot Kankurou had disappeared from with a confused expression "The young Senju has returned?" he wondered out loud, he then jumped up on his feet, heading towards the gate.

Once he arrived at the gate he noticed a small sand storm was covering the desert. He could make out Sakura's frame in the distance and Kushina's very red frame behind her. Naruto just stood there, waiting for five more minutes until Sakura finally reached the gate. She had wounds all over her body, her clothes was messy and cut up. Kushina who stood behind Sakura, who didn't even seen to notice her presence, didn't have a single bruise or cut on her.

"The mission?" Naruto asked as Sakura stood slouched before him "It is done, shannaro!" she responded before falling forward due to exhaustion. Before she hit the sandy ground, Naruto grabbed her and began healing her. Kushina stared at the scene, noticing how Sakura's wounds immediately disappeared. She frowned slightly as she didn't like that technique Naruto was using, since it was used by the same chakra that could rejuvenate people and keep them young. She didn't know how that technique affected Naruto, if it hurt his body somehow or even shortened his own lifespan.

She stopped frowning in favor of smiling slightly "You have trained one fine assassin, ttebane"

"She succeeded then?" Naruto asked.

Kushina nodded happily which had Naruto smile "I guess you want your reward then?"

Again Kushina nodded happily which had Naruto say "I will be pounding you later then, mother"

Kushina shook her head "That goes without saying, however that's not the reward"

Naruto raised an eyebrow "Eh?"

Kushina pointed at him with a teasing smile "When we get back to Konoha, I will have you give me my reward"

Naruto nodded "Very well" he said then noticed how Kushina walked passed him "About that pounding?" Naruto asked which had Kushina sigh "I'm tired, I need to sleep first"

Naruto grabbed Sakura and stormed after Kushina into the village "Halt mother! I order you to stop!"

"Just go fuck that she devil, ttebane!" Kushina yelled back at him.

"She's mad at me!" Naruto yelled back.

"Then go find a new woman, I shouldn't have to tell you this, you're a Senju aren't you?" Kushina responded, the last part a little sarcastic as she never really liked Naruto calling himself a Senju. He is an Uzumaki, nothing else.

Naruto didn't have an answer for her and let her escape as she walked off towards their housing. Naruto was left staring at Sakura in his arms who he carried bridal style. She had moved herself closer to him, resting her head on his chest.

"Will you take me as a Senju now.. Sensei?" Sakura whispered.

With a disturbed and slightly scared expression Naruto stared at Sakura's face, she was still sleeping, meaning she must have talked in her sleep.

"Within time, young Senju, within time" Naruto responded before using a shunshin to take her back to the house to let her rest.

That was when Kiba, Shikamaru and the others appeared "Damnit, we lost him!" Kiba yelled over-dramatically.

"Calm down" Shikamaru said pointing at the roof top where Yugao had started moving "Follow her"

"Damn, he really is a motherfucker though.."

"Can you blame him?"

* * *

_Five minutes later_

Just as Shikamaru had told them, Yugao had taken them to Naruto's new location. Naruto had dropped of Sakura inside her room at their temporary housing. After that he had moved outside, climbed up a tree, staring towards the entrance, as if he was waiting to ambush someone.

A minute later a large group of the younger females of the squad arrived with bags of snacks and drinks. None of them seemed to notice Naruto in the tree and it seemed none of them was Naruto's target.

One minute later, Anko arrived carrying a small Dango stick in both of her hands, smiling happily as she was about to enter the house as well. Just as she grabbed the handle of the door, Naruto had disappeared from the tree, reapparing behind Anko. He threw her up on his shoulder which had Anko scream out "KYAAAA!" Uncharacteristically while Naruto said "You've been a bad girl, Anko-sensei"

Recognizing Naruto's voice, Anko who was now hanging down behind him due to Naruto having thrown her over his shoulder, was smiling.

"If being a little rebellious was all it took for you to come for me, then I should have done this a long time ago"

Naruto snorted at that, then asked "Are you a virgin, Anko-chan?"

"Tomorrow morning I won't be" Anko answered, which had Naruto grin before disappearing in a shunshin, teleporting himself and Anko to her bed room.

Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai and Shino stared at the spot they had just left in silence. Kiba then pointed at the spot, saying "You think that will work on Sari and Matsuri?"

Shikamaru shook his head "There is a lot of history between those two, I have seen it for myself. I guess we go with plan B instead"

"Plan B?" Shino asked.

Shikamaru nodded "We will do what got me laid back in Iwa. Get shitfaced and hope for the best"

Shikamaru began walking away with his hands in his pants pockets while the others stared at each other in silence. They heard Anko's loud moans and screams in between loud slapping sounds that they figured were made from Naruto currently slapping her butt with all his might. With a series of twitches in their eyebrows, they then shrugged before following Shikamaru "Sounds like a plan".

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	109. Chapter 109

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matatabi

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 109 - Matatabi

* * *

Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji and Sai had a blast yesterday. They had gotten drunk and later visited the new strip club in the village. There they met up with Gaara and Kankurou who had found their new favorite place besides home. While they may have ended the night without getting laid, it had still been a very good night overall. This morning however has been anything but good. They were all hung over and tired since they had not gotten enough sleep. The reason for their lack of sleep is Naruto, who has decided to cancel their second day off. That meant that they and the rest of the squad was now back on the training grounds.

Kiba and the others was under the expression that Naruto had gotten laid yesterday. Then why is it that he has decided to punish the whole squad like this. The reason for that is simple. It's Anko's fault.

Anko had expected Naruto to come for her after she had questioned his decision to send Sakura out alone on a high ranked mission. When he captured her and brought her to her bed, she let him spank her for a while, show a little tit even. It was all so she could counter capture Naruto. That wasn't a hard feat to do when you were both in bed, semi naked and you are the one with the pussy. Anyone with a pussy and a horny man after that pussy, had the ability to do this. Needless to say, she captured Naruto and tied him up with a rope, tying it around his whole body, bondage style. She then left him on the floor as she went to sleep.

Naruto was very disappointed that things turned out this way, especially after all the preparations he had made for tonight. Before arriving outside the house to ambush Anko, he had made a quick stop at a store. After walking into the store, he had yelled "I want two packages of condoms!".

The female cashier had smiled at him as Naruto handed her the money, she then asked "Do you want a bag with that?"

Naruto shook his head and waved her off "No she's quite the looker" then headed out of the store while the cashier stared at his back, her eyes blinking in disbelief.

Back at Anko's room, Naruto had destroyed the rope about five minuter later, using wind chakra that he channeled around his body to cut through the rope. He had given up on Anko though, as he had received the message; "I'm not that easy, Naruto-kun. You will have to put in a little more effort than that if you want to see this again" is what she had said while playing with her tits.

Naruto then grabbed his clothes and left the room. At first he thought it may be a good idea to get on Kurenai's good side again, at least then he could get laid. Or maybe he could wake up Kushina and beg her the same way she usually begs him. Naruto was deep in thought as he had made his way to the kitchen, sitting down at the kitchen table. Hinata appeared soon thereafter, having followed him around since he left Anko's room. She joined him at the kitchen table and began serving him beer and sake.

While he sat there sipping sake, while Hinata looked on with a smile, he came up with something brilliant. If all the women was going to cut him off, then why don't he cut them off as well? He would have the King Cobra to be off limits. And so he did. He also decided that he would move out of the women's house, to create a little bit of distance between himself and them.

The reason everyone's day off was canceled was that Naruto didn't want to give anyone else an opportunity to get laid. So back to training it was. Now everyone, except Kakashi, Gai, Neji and Lee, that are still on a mission, are here. Even Sakura was here thanks to Naruto who had visited her in her room in the morning before waking her up. He had first healed her while she was still asleep by simply sleeping next to her for thirty minutes. After that he had attempted to wake her up the same way that Itama Senju always woke up Naruto.

Itama used to pull down his pants and place his ass and hanging balls, in all of their glory in front of Naruto. Then he farted in his face in a way to wake him up. And that's how Naruto became so cautious of nearby people even in his sleep. Unfortunately for Sakura, this wasn't the first time Naruto had done it to her, and she wasn't able to notice presences in her sleep like Naruto could, yet.

So Naruto pulled down his pants, turned around and released a loud and stinking fart straight into her face. Sakura had then tried to kill him, like she always does, but Naruto had gotten away while laughing, like he always does.

**(Authors Note: This may come across as me bashing Sakura. Well I'm not. Also if you have been visiting my profile page lately you may have noticed a poll about Sakura which is whether she should join the harem or not. The option to make her a village whore for comic relief moments won, again. But I don't care about that. She is joining the harem)**

Back at the training grounds, the squad members was now all lined up while Naruto was walking in front of them like a drill sergeant.

"I know you are angry about not getting another day off, however!" Naruto spoke loudly, almost in a yell "You may all be glad to know that we are going back to a similar training regime like the one we had in Iwagakure.".

The squad members smiled when they heard that, some even cheered which had Naruto's eyebrows start to twitch "But with a few changes. I'll split you up in groups of three where one of the three will work as the team leader which will be in charge of the training. This is to work on our team work for future missions"

"Hai, Taichou!" They cheered, anything except what they had been doing the past two weeks was very welcomed to the squad members.

"Good, now I'll announce the groups you will train with. First is a team of four. The four are Anko-chan, Imouto-san, The rock girl and Oujo. Anko-chan is the team leader" Naruto said which had three mentioned smile as their old team was back together. Kurotsuchi gritted her teeth, not liking that Naruto still called her that.

"Next team, Shigure-chan, Young Senju and Kumo-onna. Shigure-chan is the team leader"

'A team of sword users' Shikamaru noted with a slight smirk while Shigure smiled happily due to the suffix Naruto had used when saying her name.

"Young Senju and Kumo-onna, stop glaring at each other and get over to your team leader" Naruto said before announcing the next team "The third team consists of the bunny, Tenten and Sai. The bunny is the team leader"

'A team specializing in weapons' Was the thought of everyone there, all of them knew by now that the "bunny" was Yugao.

"Next team is the rejects, Kiba, the fat kid and the runt" Naruto said with disgust "Team leader,is the runt!" he added with a chuckle which changed to a full out laughter when he saw Kiba and Chouji's horrified expressions.

'Meheh' Shikamaru laughed inwardly 'The team that specializes in getting rejected'.

The people that has been named so far has grouped up with their respective teams while the others waited for them to be assigned a team.

"Fifth Team: Baka-onna, mother, Tayuya-chan. Mother is the team leader" Naruto said with an evil grin as Kurenai, Kushina and Tayuya stared at Naruto with a dropped jaw. They turned to stare at each other with clenched fists, which was a pretty good sign of them not being too happy with the team they were assigned.

'I can't think of anything that this team has in common except they are all sleeping with Naruto.. Maybe a team specializing in seduction? Nah..' Shikamaru pondered. Shikamaru's expression then turned sour as he realized there was only 9 people left to be assigned. Six girls, himself, Naruto and Shino. The chance that Naruto would put him in a team together with Naruto and Shino and avoid being a team leader of a team made up of troublesome girls, was pretty much nonexistent.

"Troublesome.." Shikamaru muttered just as Naruto announced the next team.

"Sixth team: Ino-chan, Temari and.." Naruto paused as he turned to stare towards Hinata's direction "Big sister?" he tried which had Hinata's shoulders sink as she stared at the ground depressingly "It's Hinata.."

"Team leader, Temari.." Naruto ended which had Shikamaru breath out in relief, at least he avoided Ino.

"Seventh Team: The two new sand girls and.." Naruto turned slowly with a wide grin towards Shikamaru who glared at him with bulging eyes and twitching eyebrows "Shino-san, team leader is Shino-san" Naruto ended which had Shikamaru blink in confusion while Shino raised an eyebrow.

'He knows my name?' Shino wondered.

"And the last team is a team of four, consisting of myself, Shika, Akamaru and the girl with the nice ass, dattebayo!" Naruto yelled the last part with a wide smile. Even though there was only one person here that had not yet been assigned a team, no one was sure who he meant.

"But sensei you already assigned me a team" Sakura said with a blush, thinking it was here since Naruto had repeatedly told her that her ass was her one redeeming quality.

"My sister isn't here, Naruto" Kiba growled.

Yugao tilted her head in a cute way "You want me?"

The person in question wasn't as confused on who Naruto had meant. Whenever she was mentioned, Naruto always brought up her ass. He doesn't even seem to remember her name but he does recognize her thanks to her ass. Leaping forward, Yugito appeared in front of Naruto, crouching while glaring at him in menacing way.

Naruto stared at her with an unimpressed expression before turning to the others, completely ignoring Yugito "All teams split up and find a suitable area to train at, listen to your team leaders and follow their instructions. If there is any problems with your team work, then find Anko-chan and tell her all about your troubles"

Anko sighed, so this was his payback. "Come on girls, let's not waste any more time"

"Hai sensei" Midori and Hanabi said following their jounin sensei who lead them to the spot where they would train, Kurotsuchi grunted and followed them as well.

"Hey, don't get any funny ideas Sasuke, I don't care if Naruto made you the team leader, if you come anywhere near my ass, I'll beat you up" Kiba yelled comically as he, Sasuke and Chouji began walking off.

"Hn." Sasuke responded with a smirk "The reason you weren't assigned team leader is because our captain knows you can't beat me up"

Chouji asked "What do you mean with funny business?" in between chewing on potato chips.

Kiba just shook his head violently in disgust "Never mind"

The other teams had begun walking to their own spot as well. Kurenai and Tayuya did so while punching each other while Kushina walking next to them, glaring and yelling at them "Stop that, you two, dattebane!"

Only Naruto and the three in his team was left now in the original spot. Shikamaru was grinning for once as he was happy to dodge a team full of troublesome women. His grin disappeared when he remembered just who was in charge of the hellish training he had suffered the past two weeks. Deciding to take a chance, Shikamaru began running as fast as he could, only for Naruto to grab him by the back of his shirt and pull him back to Yugito and Akamaru.

"Enough is enough, Shikamaru. You are not going to do much physical training anyway. You will be learning how to properly act as a ninja, how to respond to an order that's been given to you and lastly you will be trained for leadership" Naruto said in an annoyed tone.

"Leadership, what? Why me?" Shikamaru asked confused.

Naruto let go of Shikamaru then nodded as he crossed his arms above his chest "It is the wish of both the old monkey and your father that you are to be conditioned into becoming one of Konoha's future leaders. As for myself, I want you to become Konoha's next Hokage".

Shikamaru sweat dropped "You only want that because you want to escape the Hokage position yourself" he said in an accusing tone.

"Exactly" Naruto said with a grin, he then turned his focus on Akamaru "Akamaru is here to help you with your attitude adjustment. I will now give him a series of orders, I want you to watch carefully.."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow as he watched Naruto walk up to Akamaru who wagged his tail "Sit" Naruto ordered which Akamaru did without failure. "Shake"

"Roll around"

"Jump"

Akamaru did exactly what Naruto had ordered him while Shikamaru's eyebrows twitched "I get it Naruto"

Naruto chuckled "Good, then we can move on to the more important part of our groups training" Naruto then asked Shikamaru if he knew what a Jinchüriki is. Shikamaru answered that he had read about it and that he had figured out pretty soon after graduating that both Naruto and Tayuya are Jinchüriki.

"Good that saves me the explanation" Naruto said then pointed at Yugito "This girl here is the Jinchüriki of the two tails"

"Two tails?" Shikamaru asked in a bored tone "Doesn't it have a name like yours?"

"She does" Yugito said in a somewhat annoying tone, not exactly happy with having been left out for the bigger part of the conversation, nor was she happy with the team set up. Her picture of Naruto had been ruined after spending all this time in his squad. He was supposed to be a great ninja, a warrior of justice that saves the innocent from the evil. Just like he did with her. Turned out he as nothing like that.

"The two tailed cat, Matatabi" Yugito ended.

"Cat?" Shikamaru asked while Naruto asked "She?" at the same time.

Yugito sighed "Yes.."

Naruto then grinned, asking "Shikamaru, what should we call this wench of Kumo?"

"What did you say?" Yugito asked in a dangerous tone while Shikamaru responded "Meheh, what?"

"We need a name for her" Naruto said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It's Yugito, you sleazy pervert!"

Shikamaru scratched his imaginary goatee beard "How about Baka-neko?" (Idiot cat)

"You!" Yugito growled at Shikamaru while Naruto's eyes widened "That's perfect!"

"Baka-neko!" Shikamaru yelled with Naruto joining in "Baka-neko, Baka-neko!" they yelled repeatedly.

"You guys..." Yugito growled as dark red chakra started gathering around her, taking the shape of one tail behind her. Getting Yugito angry enough to activate her biju's power was Naruto's plan with the whole name calling thing. He couldn't just start rubbing her ass like he did with Tayuya, since frankly he did not know her that well. Something that Naruto did not expect to happen was for Yugito's chakra cloak to gain another tail right away. Seeing that Yugito was about to lose control of herself at a much faster rate than himself or Tayuya would, he decided that now was good time to act.

**"Kongō Fūsa" (Adamantine Sealing Chains) Naruto spoke as he aimed the chakra chains around Yugito, capturing her with it. Naruto turned towards Shikamaru "Your help is not needed here, you may start your training with Akamaru"**

"Roger that, captain" Shikamaru said with a halfhearted salute. He then walked straight up to Akamaru and said "Wanna go for a walk?". He received two cheerful barks as a respond from Akamaru who followed after the lazy chuunin.

Meanwhile, Naruto had placed his hand on top of Yugito's head, as she growled and yelled at him. He then entered her mindscape..

* * *

_Inside Yugito's mindscape_

**'You know brat, I have yet to voice my opinion of this whole no sex thing. You know that means you are cutting me off as well right? It's my only joy in life to see a pair of boobs bounce in front of your eyes' Kurama said in an irritated voice.**

'I have done your bidding for a long time Kurama. Now, for once, can you make yourself useful and help me convince the two tails to work together with the Baka-neko' Naruto responded.

**'I was just about to tell you about the two tails, no Matatabi rather. She is insane! Why the fuck didn't you ask me about this before you decided to enter her dominion of hell cats**!'

Naruto snorted at that 'As long as she doesn't want to fuck me, I'm good with insane'

**'Oh she will want to fuck you, believe that..'** Kurama warned as he voice faded out of Naruto's mind.

Naruto held up his hands in a questioning manner and yelled "Isn't that exactly what you want!?".

Naruto calmed down as he stared at what looked like a small house in the middle of a small forest area. It was surrounded by large metal bars that was the cage that the biju was sealed in. This place was different to both his own and Tayuya's mindscape. It did have one thing in common with Tayuya's though, as it was also outside and sunny, instead of inside in a dark sewer like setting like his own mindscape..

"What is it that I want exactly, you sleaze!" Yugito asked with a huff as Naruto turned to her and raised an eyebrow as if he just noticed her that she was there with him.

"This place is pretty nice, much nicer than my own mindscape. I like being inside you" Naruto ended with a chuckle "SENJU JOKE!" he screamed loudly which had Yugito jump in surprise.

Yugito gritted her teeth in anger and muttered "pervert" but her attention was soon changed to the house. The front door was quickly thrown open and a blonde woman appeared before them.

" **WHY ARE YOU SO NOISY!?"** She yelled loudly glaring at Naruto and Yugito, she then blinked as she stared at Yugito **"Kitten? How did you get inside the seal?"**

Yugito's jaw dropped as she stared at the biju that she is the host for, she just now realized that she was on the wrong side of the cage. She has never been this close to Matatabi before and they weren't exactly best friends either. Naruto on the other hand, noted that this woman was a complete knockout. She had long blond hair that was almost as long as Kushina's, her chest filled out nicely and she had long slender legs that would make other women jealous. In short, she was a beautiful woman. She wore a short and revealing blue kimono with white cat patterns on it.

There was a few other things of notice however.. She had cat ears and a cat tail. She also had long nails that reminded Naruto of claws. And for some reason, she was now smiling at him and Yugito, showing her teeth, her long sharp fang like teeth.

**'Don't say I didn't warn you, brat'** Naruto heard Kurama speak with a hint of fear in his tone.

" **Is he the one?"** Matatabi asked as she took a few steps closer to them.

"Huh?" Naruto answered in a bored tone as Yugito glared at Matabi "Don't start!"

" **He is the one you want to have a litter of kittens with, isn't it?"** Matabi asked smiling brightly, she soon started laughing as Yugito's face turned red. Yugito yelled "Hell no! I'm not having a litter with anyone, especially not him!"

Matatabi laughed at her host, seeing her get all embarrassed which only turned Yugito's face more red and her more angry. Before Yugito could get the chance to have another outburst, Matatabi spoke **"It's rare to have you visit and even rarer to see you inside this cage"**

"Now that you mention it" Yugito said looking around the place before turning to Naruto "Are you sure this is safe, baka?"

"Of course not" Naruto said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He then pointed at the blonde bijuu "After all, we are here to fight her and defeat her. That way you can take full control of her chakra"

Yugito eyes blinked repeatedly as if she had not heard what Naruto said while Matatabi burst out in mocking laughter.

" **You two, defeat me!?"** She yelled and kept laughing.

"I'll defeat you the same way I defeated Kurama!" Naruto yelled which had Matatabi stop laughing in an instant in favor of glaring at him **"Kurama?** " she asked in a low and dangerous tone.

**Flashback – Naruto vs Kurama**

* * *

While training with Hiruzen one day during the one year period that he worked as Hiruzen's personal ANBU, Naruto found himself meditating. The reason he decided to meditate was because Hiruzen had been yelling at him for the past ten minutes about the importance to not drink sake or get ensnared by "wenches". He also said something about an arranged marriage or two, but who was listening? So in a way to get away from Hiruzen and his yelling, Naruto sat down and meditated. It wasn't long before he found himself within the sewer like corridors that was his mindscape.

He still heard Hiruzen's voice echo into his ears as he walked towards the cage that Kurama was inside of "How am I going to marry you off if your future fiance's finds out you've had sexual relations with the whole village!?"

Naruto shook his head in a way to get rid of Hiruzen's voice, then stared into the two large eyes of the nine tailed fox.

" **To what do I owe the pleasure?"** Kurama spoke in a sarcastic tone.

Naruto got right to the point "You've spoken about a way for me to use your chakra without the risk of you taking control over me, or your chakra hurting me if I use to much"

Kurama nodded, then he cleared his throat **"I also spoke about my wish to see titties"**

"You will have your tits" Naruto spoke in a serious tone as he slowly walked closer towards the gate "But first I want to be able to use your chakra freely, how do we proceed?"

" **Open the seal and defeat me, after that you have to pull out some chakra in a way that your and mine chakra joins together to become one"** Kurama flared his nostrils **"Like when you.."**

"Yeah..." Naruto said with a twitch in his eyebrows "I get it!"

Kurama grinned as he saw Naruto walk up to the seal and slowly pull it off the walls of the cage **"Open the gates!"** Kurama roared in a deep and majestic tone.

Since Naruto had already tried this before and had his father intervening when he did so, he could now remove the seal without any interference. Once he did, Kurama slammed open the doors to the cage, facing Naruto with an evil smile.

" **You have become stronger, brat. But you are still a million years too early to face me!"**

Naruto raised an eyebrow and muttered **"Henge"** using the **Oiroike no Jutsu (Sexy Technique)** which had him transform into a sexy blonde woman with large assets, also known as Naruko.

In an instant, Kurama shoot backwards with a nosebleed. Naruto made sure to not waste this opportunity as he created several clones that surrounded Kurama and used the technique that Kushina had taught him. **"Kongō Fūsa" (Adamantine Sealing Chains)**

Multiple steel chakra chains surrounded the mass of chakra that Kurama was made up of, completely trapping him.

"Well played, brat" Kurama muttered while chuckling as Naruto began pulling out the biju's chakra.

* * *

**End flashback**

Naruto nodded with an evil grin, an evil grin that Matatabi mirrored.

**"Don't tell me you are Kurama's host"** Matatabi said in a way that made both Naruto and Yugito think that she did not have much love for her biju brother.

"I am" Naruto stated.

Matatabi grinned so wide that she showed of her fang like teeth **"Then I will enjoy pulling you apart, piece by piece!"**

Naruto quickly placed both of his hands on the sheath of his sword, expecting the angry biju to attack him. Instead she began laughing **"Let me tell you a little about Kurama.."**

She then went on to tell Naruto and Yugito about Kurama and herself. How the two used to be a couple before they were captured by humans. They made for quite a good couple since they shared one thing in common. They were both extremely horny all the time. Evens so, they decided to wait until they got married before they had sex. A few days after they finally got married and had their honeymoon, Kurama had ran away from their home, screaming and crying about how he would only date human women from now on. They had not seen each other since then.

Yugito did not know what to say as she just had en expression of pure disinterest, while Naruto's eyes blinked repeatedly "He ran away?" he asked.

Matatabi nodded, still glaring at Naruto **"I will never forgive him"**

'You would never qualify as a Senju, Kurama' Naruto spoke inwardly.

**'I don't care what you think of me, what's important is that you get the fuck out of there. Listen. Dating a human nymphomaniac woman is like every mans dream. Dating a biju nymphomaniac who never gets tired and has those mean fangs and claws, that's just pure pain!'** Kurama growled the last part **'Now go! Before we both die!'**

With twitching eyes Naruto said "Stay out of the way, baka-neko" then took a step forward while still holding the sheath of his sword " **Ittoryu Iai:" (One Sword Style)** Naruto said as he disappeared from view, only to re-appear in an instant behind the now cut in half mass of chakra that was Matatabi.

**"Shishi Sonson!"**

Since she was a biju, no real damage was done to her, but it still hurt a lot to get cut like that. Her form returned to normal within seconds. Matatabi wore a sinister grin as she growled "I will get you for that!"

* * *

_An hour later_

Yugito was in awe at the fight she had just seen. Naruto and Matatabi was rather annoyed however, as neither of them had been able to brake their stalemate battle. Naruto was not able to inflict any real damage on Matatabi while Matatabi wasn't fast enough to get a single hit on Naruto.

Suddenly Naruto de-activated the biju cloak, which caused the yellow chakra that surrounded him disappear "I didn't want to resort to this, but if you are anything like Kurama or that turtle, then this should work"

Matatabi raised an eyebrow in curiosity while Yugito stared intently at Naruto, waiting for him to make his next move.

**"One Sword Style.."** Naruto spoke, weirdly enough he removed his hands from the sheath of his sword. Then in one quick swoop he pulled down his pants and underwear **"King Cobra Flash!"**

Yugito's jaw dropped as she stared at Naruto in pure disbelief. Yes Yugito, Naruto had just pulled down his pants and flashed his penis in an attempt to defeat one of the bijü.

Matatabi on the other hand couldn't remove her eyes from the object **"How? It's bigger than Kurama's and he can control how big it is"**

Seeing as Matatabi had not flown several meters backwards with a nosebleed and thus been defeated, Naruto pulled up his pants again with a twitching eyebrow. Maybe it was just men that was super perverted.

"It is what it is" Naruto responded.

With a smirk, Matatabi said **"Then there is only one way for us to settle this.."** as she began taking off her Kimono. Naruto gulped while he heard Kurama's desperate voice inside his mind once again **'GET OUT!'**

He turned to stare at Yugito who seemed to have fainted for some reason. Wait, that wasn't good, Naruto thought. That would mean..

* * *

_Seconds later, back in the real world.._

That he would be removed from her mindscape since she was no longer conscious. With long drawn out sigh, Naruto stood up and stared of into the distance where he saw Shikamaru riding on top of Akamaru, making their way towards them.

When Shikamaru and Akamaru arrived, Naruto had dived into a barrel of sake. Once he had emptied the contents of that sake, he sat in it, which had only his head stick out of the opening at the top of the barrel.

"Done training already?" Shikamaru asked while yawning.

"There were complications" Naruto stated with a straight face.

"If you say so" Shikamaru spoke as he jumped off of Akamaru's back. "I'll have you know me and Akamaru has come to understand one another"

"Naturally, he is the most sensible creature on this squad, if you don't count Anko-chan" Naruto said while he in turn jumped out of the barrel.

Shikamaru glanced towards Yugito who appeared to be sleeping, then nodded towards her "What's up with her?"

Before Naruto had the chance to answer, Yugito woke up and opened her eyes. She stared at Naruto for a second causing her face to turn beat red and her to face away from him "Pervert" she muttered in a low tone.

Shikamaru gave Naruto a look that said 'What the fuck did you do?'

Naruto just shrugged in response.

Later in the evening, Yugito had a chance to talk to Matatabi alone. Matatabi agreed to give Yugito full control of her chakra, of course it did not come without cost. Matatabi had been scheming a little before talking to Yugito, thinking up ways to get what she wanted. And she knew Yugito wanted the same thing in the end. It was a win win for her. When Naruto found out, he decided to not ask any questions on how Matatabi had agreed on giving Yugito her chakra. However, this meant that Naruto could begin training Yugito while she was using the final form of her chakra cloak.

They did so for the remainder of the two weeks that the whole squad spent in the Sand village. All the while Naruto had to dodge the angry trio of Kurenai, Kushina and Tayuya who wanted to know why Naruto had moved out of the girls room and why he wasn't doing their bidding. Naruto ignored them as he was going to stay true to his promise of not having sex with any more women. At least not until Anko puts out.

* * *

Been a while... Thanks for reading.


	110. Chapter 110

Raikage spoke up louder "I know what you're gonna say. She's a Jinchüriki just like yourself and we are willing to offer her to you in marriage. That's how much we want to see this alliance between our villages realized. An arranged marriage like this is a way to make sure there are some ties that keeps our villages together, do you understand?"

"Like I told you earlier, I am not marrying anyone" Naruto said with a tic mark on his forehead "We will speak no more on this matter" he added in a mutter.

"Why are you so against this? I have heard of the "Great Harem" plans that you have. Also according to the information I have received, you are engaged to both Yühi Kurenai and Uzumaki Tayuya along with a few marriage proposals that I promised the third hokage to keep secret" The Raikage said, not understanding why Naruto was so against this.

Naruto sighed as he grabbed a scroll from his shirts pocket. He unsealed a small bottle of sake then started chugging it. "If you want a marriage, I will give you a marriage"

The Raikage nodded "Good"

"But instead of me marrying the kumo-onna, I am offering a man of our squad that you will marry. He's a dick fiddler just like you" Naruto ended his sentence with an evil chuckle.

The Raikage blushed and whispered "Has Maito Gai-sama finally noticed me?" in such a low voice that only Killer Bee heard him, causing Bee to almost throw up on the spot.

"Should I take that as a yes? Do you want me to bring the runt of the Uchiha clan here now?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Huh?" The Raikage responded "The runt of the Uchiha clan, who is that?" he asked turning to Bee for answers.

"I believe that's what this Namikaze kid calls the Uchiha brat. Uchiha Sasuke" Bee spoke while shaking his head.

The Raikage stood up and threw his face into Bee's and yelled "Niggah nah!"

Mimicking the way the Raikage had asked Naruto earlier, Naruto asked "Something wrong with the runt?"

"Yee" The Raikage said nodding furiously "I'm old enough to be his grandpa!"

"I see" Naruto answered in disappointment "Then there will be no more talks about marriage"

"Agreed" A spoke.

Before Naruto left the Raikage's office, he was given an A ranked mission that the Raikage wanted his squad to complete. Kumo had a few jounins and chuunins that became missing nin due to the new alliance that were made, similar to the ones in Iwa. In Kumo's case however it was just these few ninja that had left and there was no risk for a civil war to break out any time soon.

Since Naruto had made a vow to not have any more sex, he decided that he would go on this mission alone. The reason for that is that pretty much all the girls on the squad were making it incredibly hard for him to keep that promise. Especially Kushina, Kurenai and Tayuya who were practically begging for him to have sex with them again. Also he was kinda bored with this whole "squad leader" thing, so this was a chance to get a way from it for a while.

Naruto sent Gamakichi with a letter to be delivered to Anko before leaving, so that they would know that he had gone out on this mission. Then he headed out for the first Senju solo mission in a long time...

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	111. Chapter 111

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 111 - Kumbaya

* * *

_Three days later_

In total there were four chuunins and two jounins that Naruto had been tasked to hunt down. Now three days after leaving Kumo, he had already dealt with the pesky chuunins and sealed their remains in scrolls. He had been able to track them down rather quickly as four of them were still in the Lightning country. It was the two jounins that was giving him trouble as he had not yet been able to find them. All leads he had gathered so far told him that they were no longer in the country. That meant that they could be pretty much anywhere in the world.

Since these two jounins were now labeled as missing nin, Naruto knew just the place to gain information on them, The Village of Bounties. Now that Naruto was alone, he could travel much faster through the countries using either Hiraishin or the chakra cloak. He decided to activate the chakra cloak this time, which had Kurama wake up and start a conversation as Naruto rushed south.

**'What are you doing now, brat?'**

'Heading to the village of bounties to gather information'

**'Are you telling me you went on a mission? Don't you know what date it is?'**

'No, I don't know what date it is, what does that have to do with my mission?'

**'It's the ninth of October your birthday is tomorrow'**

'I repeat, what does this have to do with my mission?'

Kurama sighed **'Jeez Naruto, I know you aren't big on birthdays and all but think about Kushina who has yet to celebrate a single birthday with you. Then there is all of your girlfriends, I'm sure they want to celebrate your birthday with you as well'**

'I suppose you're right, you old perv. I will have to complete my mission before tomorrow ends then, ttebayo..'

**'Good..'** Kurama said as his voice faded out of Naruto's mind. Now Kurama could not care less about Naruto celebrating his birthday with his friends and family. This was all about making sure Naruto starts having sex with the women again. He figured his girlfriends and Kushina must have thought up on a special birthday present that he would be given at night.

* * *

_About an hour later, At the village of bounties_

Naruto had just arrived at the village and the first thing he heard was the sound of a bunch of people singing and cheering. The noise was coming from Jin's café, making Naruto think that Jin was hosting another party.

"That's what we do a with a drunken Senju, That's what we do with a drunken Senju, That's what we do with a drunken Senju, early in the morning!" Naruto heard as he stood outside the entrance to the café.

A few minutes before Naruto arrived at the village, a bunch of bounty hunters and Jin himself had started singing Senju drinking songs. Now they were just to switch to the Drunken Senju song but one of the bounty hunters thought differently.

"Enough with the damn Senju songs!" A dark skinned man who was formerly a Kumo jounin yelled, slamming his fist down on the table. Everyone shut up in fear, since no one there was even close to jounin level and if they angered him they would without a doubt get killed.

"I don't want to hear anyone praising that clan or that son of Namikaze Minato.."

Jin was not afraid of him and he was way to drunk to even care about someone get angered by his singing. So he started singing alone.

_"Well a Senju clad in kilt left a bar one evening fair. And one could tell by how he walked the he'd drunk more than his share. He fumbled 'round until he could no longer keep his feet. And he stumbled off in to the grass to sleep beside the street.."_

_"Ring-ding didle idle I de-o, ring dye didley I oh"_

The kumo jounin stood up and walked over to Jin who was sitting at a table with a few of his customers "Didn't you hear what I just said, Jin-san?"

All he got in response was Jin continuing to sing the song

_"Now the Senju woke to nature's call and stumbled towards the trees, behind the bush he lifts his kilt, and gawks at what he sees. And in a startled voice he says, to what's before his eyes 'Lad, I don't know where ya been but I see you won first prize"_

Just as the jounin was about to throw a fist at Jin, the door slammed open and Naruto stepped in. The jounin turned around only to stare into two dark blue slitted eyes. _"Ring-ding didle idle I de-o, ring dye didley I oh"_ Naruto sang, the jounin then had a vision of his head getting cut off.

The jounin shook it off and yelled "Genjutsu won't work on me, kid!" not realizing who it was that stood at the door.

Naruto nonchalantly threw a tri-pronged Hiraishin kunai towards the jounin and Jin.

**"Hanauta Sancho"** as Naruto spoke, the jounin easily deflected kunai with a kunai of his own. However just as the kunai's touched, Naruto used "Hiraishin" to quickly relocate himself in the air next to his Hiraishin kunai.

**"Yahazu Giri!" (Three-Verse Humming: Arrow-Notch Slash)** Naruto yelled slashing his sword from the side, cutting the jounins head off in one swing. Naruto then quickly grabbed an empty scroll and sealed the remains of the jounin inside it.

"Sorry for the mess, Jin-san" Naruto spoke, referring to the blood on the floor, as he sat down at the table where Jin was sitting.

"Don't worry about it" Jin spoke with a chuckle.

Naruto then began singing as he wanted to join in on the festivities. He sang with a very thick Konoha accent.

_Gather 'round, ye lads and lasses, set ye for a while and hearken to me mournful tale about the Senju clan._

_Let's all raise our glasses high to friends and family gone, And lift our voices in another Senju drinking song._

_The Uchiha killed me mother and me father but everyone blamed the fox. My uncle drink the whiskey 'til he wound up in a box._

_Me other uncle in the Ninja Troubles met with his demise, Me aunt has forever closed her smiling Senju eyes._

_Now everybody's died, So until our tears are dried, we'll drink and drink and drink and drink, and then we'll drink some more._

_We'll dance and sing and fight, until the early morning light, then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up, and then go drinking once again._

_Someday soon I'll leave this world of pain and toil and sin, The Log will take me by the hand to join all of me kin. Me only wish is when the Savior comes for me and you... He kills the members of the Uchiha clan and Hatake Kakashi too!_

_Now everybody's died, So until our tears are dried, we'll drink and drink and drink and drink, and then we'll drink some more._

_We'll dance and sing and fight, until the early morning light, then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up, and then go drinking once again._

Half way through the song everyone at the café had joined in, and they ended the song with a loud cheer then they toasted for "Senju". Just when everyone was starting to forget about had just happened and start partying again like they did before, a masked man made his presence known.

"Benny could never keep his mouth shut, I told him it would get himself killed some day" He spoke from a corner of the café where he sat alone with a large mug of beer.

The singing and cheering stopped, then Jin asked "And who might you be?"

The man removed the mask, showing them his face which had Naruto stand up and grab the hilt of his sword "That's my other target"

"I worked together with the fool that this poser swordsman just killed" The man spoke which had Naruto frown at him "Follow me outside, kid. I will teach you what real swordsmanship looks like"

Naruto followed him outside along with the rest of the people in the café. Naruto and the Kumo swordsman who had yet to introduce himself, stood across from each other, staring each other down. The others stood at the side, observing the duel.

The Kumo swordsman was the first one to move, or rather Naruto allowed him to make the first move. He burst off towards Naruto in high speed, slashing down on his torso vertically, giving Naruto a large wound.

The kumo jounin crouched down behind Naruto who had still not moved a single muscle even after being cut "That's the difference between the two of us, make sure to remember my name in the after life, I'm Lenny"

"Yo-hoho" Naruto began laughing slowly while turning around, showing that the wound had already closed and been completely healed "Yo-hohohoh!" he laughed much faster as Lenny stared at him in utter disbelief and chock.

"What are you?" He questioned.

"Grab your sword old man, this will be your last duel" Naruto spoke as he grabbed the hilt of his sword. After that, Naruto disappeared from everyone's view, no one saw him move, the only thing the saw was Lenny being cut from shoulder to toe in half.

**"Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson" (One Sword Style: Draw and Re-sheath Technique: Lion's Song**

Naruto spoke as he re-appeared at the entrance of Jin's café. He then walked inside, spanked the waitress Haruna, the girl he saved once and brought to work here, on her bum. Then he walked into Jin's storage room and grabbed a large barrel of beer that he carried over his shoulder. He then glanced at Jin and said "Put it on my tab" before making his way out of the café again. Jin just nodded "Always a pleasure, Senju-san.."

* * *

_In Kumo, one hour later..._

Naruto spent another hour traveling back to Kumo after leaving Jin's café. When he returned to kumo it had started to get late in the evening as it would soon be midnight. He had no trouble getting in to the village again but trouble found him once he started walking the streets of Kumo in the for of Mabui. She was wearing what looked like some kind of modified police uniform with a skirt, looking to be patrolling the streets.

"Feminist, what are you doing out so late?" Naruto asked Mabui who just now noticed that he was here.

"Oh hey Senju, I'm just making sure that no dirty men is out harassing any women tonight" Just as she said that a fat man walked passed them, glancing at Mabui for a split second which had her yell "What are you leering at, fat ass?"

"Sorry, Mabui-sama!" The man said and ran away in fear.

Naruto was about to wish Mabui good luck with her patrolling and then leave to find the place where his squad was staying, when one of Mabui's friends came running. It was a transsexual man that wants to be a woman but still has a dick and balls, that ran up to her crying.

"Mabui-sama! It's horrible, a man refused to have sex with me and said I was ugly!" the transsexual cried as Mabui hugged him. Naruto thought it was some kind a clown that had entered the premise due to how it looked with all of that make up and the large muscles on the body in such a small dress.

"Oh you poor thing, don't cry. Let's find him and tell him how ignorant he is" Mabui spoke as she comforted the man. Naruto leaned over them with a sake bottle in front of his face "What seems to be the problem?" he asked.

Mabui let go of the man that she comforted and snorted "Just men being pigs as always, beautiful Kim here is what is known as a transsexual and she deserves to have sex with men if she wants to!"

"Transsexual?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

Just as Naruto asked that, Mabui suddenly realized that this was probably not such a good conversation to have with "Senju" in the middle of the street. "I will tell you about it when we are alone.." Mabui tried only for Kim to yell out "I used to be a man, but now I'm a strong independent and sexy woman!"

Naruto's curious expression turned into one of utter disgust as he raised his sword "The perversions of the Uchiha's has reached this far?" he asked. Mabui had to think fast on how to stop Naruto. Since he thought that Kim had any relations to the Uchiha clan, there was no doubt in her mind that he was going to try to kill him. Or her. ?

"Want to see my panties?" Mabui asked, moving her hands towards her skirt which had Naruto completely stop his movement then snap his head towards her.

"Indeed" Naruto spoke.

Seeing that Naruto was no longer about to kill her friend, Mabui breathed out in relief "I want to take you out for dinner on friday next weekend, if you treat me well I will show them to you" she spoke while blushing.

"Eh, Mabui are you okay?" Kim asked "Are you gonna go with this dirty man?"

"Quiet!" Mabui hissed at Kim.

"Not now?" Naruto asked lowering his head in disappointment which had Mabui giggle at his antics.

"Very well, I will see you next weekend then, wench" Naruto said and turned to leave, leaving Kim to stared at him with a dropped jaw while Mabui's eyebrows twitched in annoyance.

* * *

_The next day_

Naruto woke up sleeping in Bee's house outside of the village. He had been brought there after Killer Bee had found him passed out outside a bar last night. When Killer Bee woke up, he showed Naruto the way to the old ninja academy building where the rest of his squad was staying. He then wished him a happy birthday and told him to enjoy the party before leaving. Naruto didn't have any high hopes for his birthday as he didn't really care much for them, but he like the sound of a party.

Kushina had went the extra mile to make sure that the party was a success. She had ordered several cakes and cooked the food for the party herself. She and the others even gave Naruto sake to drink to make sure he didn't frown the whole party. He received presents from all the guys there, which was mostly sake. None of the girls gave him any presents though. That was because they had a present to give him after the party.

After the party, Tayuya and Ino lead Naruto to another room which was pitch black dark when they entered. Then someone turned on the lights to show an auditorium with many seats in the audience and a small stage at the back of the large room. Tayuya and Ino told him to sit down and wait, which he did. After a minute, Tenten came out with a microphone and welcomed "everyone" to the first Senju squad bikini contest.

For the next hour Naruto was teased at a level that he had never been teased before, as he got to see every single girl in his squad in a bikini. Apparently he was the judge of the contest, but he didn't care about who won, he just wanted to see more. In the end, he was forced to name Kurenai the winner after her threats. Then they called it a night, or so Naruto thought.

As he was making his way to the classroom where the other guys slept, he was brought into another classroom by Kushina, Kurenai and Tayuya.

"We got a present for you" Kushina said after letting Naruto sit down on a couch.

"I told you, I'm not having sex with any of you" Naruto said with a pout staring to the side.

The three women began laughing which confused Naruto 'What are you up to now?' he wondered with a suspicious look on his face. Just as he was about to yell out his thoughts, he felt someone threw her arms around him from behind with something very big and soft pressing on the back of his head. Anko had been hiding behind the couch, only wearing a pair of panties. She had decided to have sex with Naruto today since it was his birthday, not knowing that it helped out the other three women in the room as well.

"Happy birthday Naruto" Anko spoke as she began kissing Naruto's neck.

When Naruto realized who it was that stood behind him, launching kiss to his neck and face, he gained an evil smirk. Tayuya and one of Naruto's clones then left the room together as she wasn't so big on the whole threesome or group sex thing. The rest stayed here and made love the whole night. This night did Anko not only have sex for the first time, she also realized why Kurenai was okay with this whole Harem thing.

She had a weird fetish where she looked down on and laughed at any woman that was having sex with Naruto while they were having sex. Making a point of how much better she was than her, how she could please him so much better. And she made sure to prove it afterwards as well..

* * *

_A week later_

The squad had gone back to normal after Naruto's birthday party. They trained in small groups just like they had been doing for the bigger part of this trip to the other villages. Today after training, Naruto had been picked up by Mabui at the old ninja academy. He had forgotten about the dinner he had been invited to but she made sure to remind him of it. After said dinner, Naruto was invited for a cup of coffee at Mabui's place. At her place, Naruto found out that Mabui was wearing black string panties. Then Mabui asked if he wanted to have sex.

"I thought you feminists hated men" Naruto said in confusion.

Mabui grinned as she began shimmying out of her panties, standing completely nude in front of Naruto. She then jumped into his lap and kissed him. Naruto didn't respond to her kisses as he was thinking on how this all happened. It didn't make sense.

"I don't hate all men, just the fat and ugly" Mabui whispered.

"Oh I see" Naruto responded while thinking 'Well aint that a bitch?'

A few hours later, Naruto walked out of Mabui's apartment with her black string panties in his right hand that he swung around like a flag. Since Mabui lived at a very populated area, there were tons of people that saw him, both men and women. And everyone knew who it was that lived in that apartment. As Naruto swung his trophy around, the village women stared at him with open mouths, not believing that a man had finally laid with Mabui.

The village men however, began singing in chorus " _Kumbaya My Lord, Kumbaya, O Lord Kumbaya"_

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	112. Chapter 112

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 112 - A New Bride

* * *

It's been two weeks since Naruto and his squad arrived in Kumo. The Raikage sat in his office enjoying his morning coffee. He couldn't help but think that Naruto's visit to the village had been a success, especially after he heard what happened between him and Mabui last night. He hoped that maybe she will be a little bit nicer to people now that she finally got laid.

Just as he thought that, he saw Mabui and Bee barge into his office without knocking. 'Think of the devil' The Raikage thought before standing up.

"Bee, Mabui-sama, Wazzzz Up?"

Bee grinned as he stepped up to A's desk "Bro, you aint gun believe this"

"There's very few things that would surprise me nowadays, but please humor me anyway" The Raikage responded.

Mabui cleared her throat as she joined Bee in front of A's desk. "I wish to join Senju-kun's squad. Can you arrange that for me?" She asked sweetly before adding in a sarcastic tone "Oh great Lord Raikage"

A's eyes widened in realization, this was an opportunity to get rid of her, which would most likely mean the end of this whole feminist mess that has poisoned his village.

"I..." The Raikage began gulping, he couldn't hide his excitement "I believe Minato's brat has the authority to add who ever he want. You have my permission to join the squad if he agrees with it as well"

Mabui nodded "Then I will take my leave now. If Senju-kun will accept me into his squad, then this is good bye" she then turned to leave without a another word.

A waited for her to close the door behind her, then he jumped out of his seat and high fived Bee "Bro, we are finally free! We did it!"

"That's my dawg!" Bee responded loudly. Their celebrating was cut short as a small monkey that resembled Konohamaru with fur, jumped into the office through a window. "What's this?" The Raikage wondered as the little monkey gave him a sealed letter.

* * *

_A couple of minutes later with the Squad_

It was still early in the morning and as such Maito Gai was currently leading the warm up for everyone. That meant that Naruto could sit down and sulk as the others prepared for a long day of training. The reason he was sulking is because of the handcuffs that is currently attached to his left arm and Kurenai's right arm as she sat next to him. After Kurenai heard what happened yesterday with Mabui, she gave Naruto this punishment as he wasn't allowed to sleep with a woman without her permission.

"Isn't this nice?" Kurenai asked as she rested her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Che" Naruto snorted nonchalantly.

Yugito who was currently jogging together with the rest of the squad, was the first one to notice Mabui arriving at the training grounds. She walked straight towards Naruto and Kurenai as she was about to request to join the squad.

"Samui, look!" Yugito spoke in an over dramatic tone.

"Oh crap!" Samui exclaimed when she saw Mabui "That witch is going to slaughter her if we don't do something" Yugito nodded in agreement before they both rushed over towards Naruto and Kurenai who now had Mabui standing before them.

"Ehem" Mabui cleared her throat to get their attention since Naruto was busy using his free hand to bounce Kurenai's boobs, while she stared at him lovingly.

"Huh?" Naruto responded glancing towards her "Oh, it's you" he said in a disappointed tone. Kurenai responded in a much different way as she stood up, forcing Naruto to stand as well and marched over to Mabui, arching her back backwards and staring down at Mabui "If it isn't the sewer rat who dared to touch my man"

"We did a little bit more than touching" Mabui added just as Samui and Yugito had just managed to get over to them. Mabui knew about Kurenai, that she was Naruto's first and most known girlfriend. But she didn't know about her personality, her scary and very possessive personality.

Kurenai smiled sweetly at Mabui with closed eyes "I know" her free hand reached towards her kunai holster "And now" she said as she brought up a kunai "I'm going to kill you".

"Run Mabui-sama!" Samui yelled out in warning with Yugito joining in "She is crazy, she isn't joking around!"

Mabui stared at then in confusion only to see Kurenai launch a kunai towards her forehead. The kunai ricocheted downwards and implanted into the grass with a loud clank. Mabui had hardened her skin using a stone technique.

"Oi, woman" Naruto growled at Kurenai who showed him a menacing glare which had Naruto shrink and stay silent.

"That wasn't wise, Miss Yühi" Mabui spoke calmly "Some consider me to be above our lousy Raikage in skill and now you are picking a fight with me?"

"That's Mrs Uzumaki to you, you homewrecker" Kurenai responded before lowering head a bit so she could reach Naruto's neck with her mouth and tongue. She started licking and kissing his neck in front of them to see.

"Grr" Naruto growled.

"He's mine!" Kurenai stated in between kisses.

"I see" Mabui said with a sweat drop "I have a request for you, Senju-sama"

The only response he got from Naruto was his eyebrows that started to twitch, maybe it was due to Kurenai's kisses or maybe it was because he knew what Mabui was going to ask.

"I wish to join your squad"

When Naruto heard Mabui say that, he suddenly remembered that evening when he returned home and saw Uzumaki Karin for the first time in his house. He had greeted her and then asked her if she, just like most others, wished to have his children. His mother had then told him that not every woman he meets wants to have his children.

"Is it your wish to bear my children?" Naruto asked with a straight face.

Mabui nodded with a smile "I would love to"

At this point Naruto could only conclude that the information he had received from his mother about every woman he meets not wanting to have his children, was a lie. He didn't like liars and he didn't like to be deceived. He would make sure to give her a good spanking later.

As Naruto was thinking about that, Killer Bee had arrived at the training grounds with a letter in his right hand "Yo Namikaze brat, I pulled this letter out of a hat. Sarutobi Hiruzen sent it without a fee, it's something you should see. Yo yo"

"Anko-chan!" Naruo yelled out loud enough that everyone running about one hundred meters away from them could hear him.

"Yes, captain?" Anko shouted back at him.

"Get over here and read this letter out loud for me!" Naruto ordered.

Anko sweat dropped when she heard Naruto's order while Shikamaru chuckled and muttered "Lazy son of a.."

Naruto gave Anko the letter once she had ran up to them which she began reading "Dear Shitty brat. I have received reports from both the Tsuchikage and the Kazekage on your squads stay in their villages. I was glad to hear that everyone is doing fine and well and that the people under your charge seems to grow stronger every day. But I wasn't expecting an early report from the Raikage in the form of a letter last week. Apparently you have gone and refused two arranged marriage proposals. Naruto, you are going to be the next leader of Konoha and as a leader you have to make a few sacrifices and agree to certain things for the benefit of the village.

What you want is not as important compared to what is good for the village. Therefore I went ahead and accepted those marriage proposals for you, you will marry them both next year. Also, while I'm happy that you aren't trying to kill young Uchiha Sasuke anymore, please don't try to marry him off to another village, he is the last loyal male Uchiha that we got, if you don't count you know who. Lastly, I will be waiting for you and the others at the border of the land of Lightning when the time comes for you to travel to the Mist village. I will be accompanying you there.

Much love, your grandpa the monkey."

Anko ripped the letter into pieces "Let's just say we never read that letter"

"That damn monkey is still trying to force me into becoming Hokage" Naruto said while scowling.

"That's what upset you?" Anko asked with a tone and expression of disbelief "What about the arranged marriages?"

Naruto smiled at that question "As a Senju I am expected to take many wives, but when it comes to an arranged marriage I will only accept them depending on who is arranging the marriage. I hold my ear wax in higher regards than the Raikage, so naturally I will refuse all of his proposals. The old monkey is a different matter, even though he looks like that he is actually a pretty decent guy"

Anko snorted at that, she already knew that Hiruzen was a respectable and nice old man "Who are the women?"

"Kumo-onna and Baka-neko" Naruto answered with a grin.

Anko just shook her head at that and began walking back to the rest "Why would they even bother with an arranged marriage if it was them? They are already all over you"

"I don't know, it's all about that uhh" Naruto tried really hard to remember the word "Poo poo stuff that the old monkey always talks about"

"You mean political?" Anko asked.

"Yeah, I don't really care about that crap"

After that Killer Bee gave Naruto a few missions that his squad could take on while Mabui joined the training with the rest of the squad. The next two weeks in Kumo was not so eventful. The only thing worth mentioning was when Naruto brought Sasuke with him to the Raikage's in an attempt to marry him to the Raikage again. It started a fight between Naruto and the Raikage, luckily Killer Bee was there to stop them. If he had not, the two brawlers would have probably destroyed the whole village during their fight.

After saying their good byes, the squad left the village, heading back towards Fire Country since they needed to meet up with Hiruzen. Then would then take a boat from Fire Country through the sea until they reach the island that the mist village is located on.

* * *

A few hours after leaving Kumo, they reached Fire Country and saw Hiruzen. He was sitting in a tree, waiting for them.

"What are you doing up there, old monkey?" Kushina asked, being one of the first to notice him. Hiruzen jumped down and walked up to them "I've been waiting for you for five days, I think I may have gotten the day you were supposed to leave wrong"

"It's fucking good to see you again, old man!" Tayuya said with a smile, waving at him.

Hiruzen nodded at her with a warm smile "I see you are doing well, Tayuya-chan"

Naruto growled at Hiruzen "Stop drooling over the Uzumaki princess and tell us why you are here, you lousy old monkey!"

"Drooling!?" Hiruzen yelled before rocketing over towards Naruto, aiming his fist towards Naruto's face "Why you!"

Naruto could have dodged it, but he knew that if he did, Hiruzen would be chasing after him for the next twenty minutes trying to attack him. But he wouldn't let Hiruzen get away with hitting him without hitting back. So just like that another fist fight between the two started, in front of the whole squad.

"Shitty brat!" Hiruzen yelled.

"Monkey!" Naruto yelled back throwing Hiruzen up the air with a hard punch to the stomach. When Hiruzen landed he smiled as he walked up to Naruto to mess with his hair, ruffling it around "Nice to see that you are doing well, Naruto"

"Keh!" Naruto said with a pout "You don't know how how lazy and whiny these creatures are, you owe me big for this"

Hiruzen nodded "I know, that's why I will repay you by building you a bigger house so that you can fit all your wives"

Hiruzen began laughing out loud when he saw Naruto's annoyed expression and Kurenai's glare that could murder. After walking for about a minute in silence, Naruto asked "So why are you here?"

"I'm just coming along to make sure everything is done right" Hiruzen explained which didn't really answer Naruto's question. But Naruto did get suspicious "What have you done this time?" he asked.

Hiruzen just waved him off "Nothing important, don't worry about it"

* * *

_Three days later_

Naruto currently sat in a meeting in Mei's office with her and Hiruzen. They had arrived at the Mist village just moments ago and had already been asked to join her in a meeting.

"First I want to welcome you to our village, Senju-kun" Mei spoke with a smile.

"Thanks, but it's nothing I haven't seen before" Naruto said in a bored tone making Hiruzen frown at him while Mei chuckled "True enough. You two may wonder why I asked you to come here so quickly after arriving at the gates"

Naruto nodded slowly while Hiruzen muttered "Not really.."

Mei gave Hiruzen a fierce glare for a slight second before her focus returned to Naruto and her expression changed back into a smile "Since you have some history with Füka, I wanted to let you know that she turned herself in after she aided you in your fight against Orochimaru and whats his name"

"Danzo.." Hiruzen said while shaking his head 'Poor guy, even when dead people don't know his name'.

"Why would she do that?" Naruto asked, appearing a bit more interested in the conversation than earlier.

"I don't know. What I do know is that she is currently in one of our jail cells. Would you like to meet her and ask her yourself?" Mei responded.

"What purpose would that serve?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

Mei sighed "Well, even though the crimes she has committed is horrible, I know that deep down Füka is actually a very kind and nice girl. What happened to her when she was younger, seeing her parents killed before her own eyes, is what caused her do those things. She wanted revenge, she wanted power and money so she could get that revenge.."

"Get to the point, woman" Naruto spoke with neutral expression.

All Mei heard was, I'll take you to church now, woman "Marriage?" she asked with hearts for eyes.

Hiruzen sweat dropped while failing to hold back a chuckle. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the female kage and spoke "About Füka.."

Mei stared at Naruto with a disappointed expression for a second before she spoke "I would hate to see Füka rot away in a prison cell for the rest of her life. Considering that she turned herself in and how ashamed she was of the things she had done, I think that if given another chance, she could become a strong and reliable kunoichi" Mei paused for a second while Hiruzen's brain worked in max speed as he tried to figure out a way to acquire more military power for Konoha.

"Maybe if she was under the guidance of a strong man from another village, if you know what I mean" Mei ended smiling at Naruto.

"That's a great idea" Hiruzen said nodding sagely.

Naruto turned to Hiruzen and said "You still lack a woman, do you not?"

Hiruzen's mouth opened in disbelief after hearing that question "I do, but what does.." he was interrupted as Naruto said "Well then it's settled, you can take Füka as your new bride"

Mei gained a tic mark on her forehead when she heard that as she clenched her fist. While it was true that Hiruzen was a strong man from another village that could take care of her, it was obvious that she wanted Naruto to take care of her. She wanted Naruto to be the one considering he was the one that hopefully would be taking care of her as well if everything turned out the way she wanted. That way Mei could always keep an eye on Füka as well.

With a suspicious expression Hiruzen asked "Just how old is this person?"

"About my age, maybe one or two years older" Naruto said with wide grin.

Hiruzen jumped out of his seat and yelled "Are you insane!? I would get a heart-attack!" which had Naruto and Mei both burst out into loud laughter. Hiruzen slowly sat down in his chair, frowning at Naruto "You really need to stop trying to be a matchmaker.."

Naruto snorted before scowling back the old man "Quiet down you old monkey, I was obviously joking. I wouldn't wish such a fate on any girl"

"HUH!?" Hiruzen exclaimed loudly before standing up again, turning around while lifting one leg and patting his bum "You can kiss my hairy ass, you shitty brat!"

Naruto jumped out of his seat as well "I'll beat you to a pulp, you damn monkey!"

Before Naruto and Hiruzen could start a fist fight and most likely destroy the whole building while they did so, Mei slammed her hands down on her desk and yelled "Sit down, both of you! Or I will kill you!"

"Hai.." Naruto and Hiruzen whined as they slumped down into the chairs again.

"I'll let you talk to Füka then you can decide her fate. Whatever you decide will be better than rotting in prison for the rest of her life" Mei said which had Naruto nod "Yeah, yeah."

"Now to the real reason why I asked for you to come here" Mei said as she placed a paper on top of her desk in front of them. Hiruzen grinned as he saw it, waiting to see Naruto's expression.

"What's this?" Naruto said not even bothering to read it.

"This is a marriage contract. You are to marry me and Shigure and we will be coming with you back to Konoha." Mei spoke which had Naruto silent. They just sat there for about thirty seconds as Naruto stared at her without blinking or moving a muscle.

"Now I know this may be a bit sudden for you to hear this, but considering what happened between us, the way you defiled me all those years ago.. You should take responsibility" Mei spoke with smile as she remembered the night she first met "Senju".

"Defiled?" Hiruzen asked as he had not heard anything about this, he then turned to Naruto "Tell me it isn't true, I raised you to be better than that!"

"Oh he did so many things.." Mei spoke with a blush before she squealed like fan girl. She then told Hiruzen the whole story, how the bounty hunter Senju had come for her as she was his new target, his bounty. After a quick defeat, Naruto had been taken to her tent for questioning. Mei had a feeling that Naruto was not just some normal boy, so she had decided to question her alone. She found out that night that Naruto was the son of her idol, Uzumaki Kushina and Konoha's fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato. But it was what happened in her bed later that evening that was important.

** Flashback **

* * *

Naruto walked over and picked up his sword before making his way towards the entrance of the tent "Where are you going?" Mei asked.

"I'm off to find another bounty" Naruto explained.

"No you're not" Mei said with a tic mark on her forehead "I'll not let a ten year old kid run off in the middle of the night, especially not during war time"

"I'm eleven!" Naruto spoke through gritted teeth. He had no choice though, the brutish woman wouldn't give way. He found himself having to share a bed with her. They slept on Mei's rather large bed that could easily fit Mei and Naruto's small frame without any problem. When Mei fell asleep Naruto decided it was time for some exploring.

He removed the cover Mei warmed herself with and stared at her body in interest. She was still wearing clothes when she had fallen asleep, to Naruto's disappointment. He placed his right hand in between Mei's legs, then he poked her crotch with his index finger a few times. He found it both weird and fascinating that this woman didn't have balls or a pee-hose downstairs. Naruto then tapped against it hard three times fast with an open palm, almost slapping it "Ei, Ei, Ei!" he exclaimed loudly in between each tap.

Next thing he knows he's running away from the camp to save his life as Mei was chasing after him yelling at him "I'll kill you, Ero-gaki!"

* * *

**End flashback**

The skin on Hiruzen's face appeared to be crawling as he struggled to burst out into laugther. "So you see, that's why he needs to take responsibility" Mei's eyes hardened as she added "By marriage!"

Hiruzen nodded "Right you are!" he then turned to Naruto with that smug grin still plastered on his face while Naruto was still staring at Mei without blinking..

"See" Hiruzen said grabbing the paper, pointing at the bottom of it "Signed by Sarutobi Hiruzen. It's already been decided!" He then roared out in laughter "Gua-hahaha!"

Realizing who was responsible for this mess, Naruto did blink for the first time in two minutes. He then stood up and drew his sword and swung it towards Hiruzen with a real attempt to kill. He destroyed the wall behind Hiruzen in process while the old Hokage had dodged it at the last time.

"It's time for you to die old monkey.." Naruto spoke in a low tone, then he whispered in an even lower tone "Senju.." as his eyes changed and the lips of his mouth turned into a wide grin. They were now staring at Naruto with darker blue slitted eyes, that were leaking insane amounts of chakra that grinned in a way that even Hiruzen had never seen before.

"Oh shit" Hiruzen cursed, realizing that he just fucked up.

* * *

Naruto and the squad will return to Konoha in the next chapter. Thanks for reading & please review.


	113. Chapter 113

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 113 - Füka's Future

* * *

"Senju.." Naruto whispered as he stared straight at Hiruzen who felt like Naruto was staring straight through him "Why are you looking at me like that, brat?" Hiruzen asked with an annoyed frown.

Naruto laughed as he jumped out of his seat. He then crouched a little while grabbing the hilt of his sword **"Ittoryu Iai..."**

Hiruzen had never seen Naruto like this before, with those creepy, blue slitted eyes and that laugh that gave him the chills. He had seen Kushina lose control to the Kyuubi's chakra in the past, which would change her eyes into deep red slitted eyes. Hiruzen had thought that the same would happen if Naruto were to lose control or if he were to call upon the Kyuubi's power.

These blue eyes were only something he had seen glimpses of whenever Naruto is releasing enough killing intent to trap whoever stares into his eyes into a small illusion. It also didn't feel like he was using the Kyuubi's chakra and he didn't act like himself. Hiruzen had to admit that he was slightly unnerved by the way Naruto was acting.

Before Naruto attacked him, Hiruzen stood up and yelled in a commanding tone "Stop this nonsense, shitty brat!"

Naruto, or his split personality rather, that has taken control over his body, nodded towards the former Hokage "Monkey says, monkey do".

His focus then turned to Mei behind her desk "Yo ho-hoe" Naruto laughed, then he whispered "Senju.." once again as he made his way over towards her.

"Hiruzen-dono, I would like to speak with Naruto-kun alone for a while if you don't mind leaving" Mei spoke with a mischievous smile.

"Leave?" Hiruzen questioned "But there is something wrong with him.. All that alcohol must have finally destroyed the last few brain cells he had left!"

As Naruto walked up to Mei and began sniffing her neck mumbling "Onna..", Mei waved Hiruzen off "He is just fine, trust me. Now, please take your leave"

Hiruzen frowned as he responded "Suit yourself" as he turned around and walked towards the door. He heard something that sounded like a shirt being teared apart. Hiruzen realized what was about to happen as he opened to the door with a twitch in his eyebrow.

Just as Hiruzen was about to take one step outside the office, he felt a chakra source that he recognized, appearing inside the office "Take your dirty hands off of him!"

Hiruzen turned around to see Kurenai materialize from the wall through an illusion. He figured she must have been here the whole time, listening in on them. He saw her march towards Naruto and Mei with a furious expression. During that short time that Hiruzen walked out of the office, Naruto had somehow managed to rip Mei's blue dress apart. He had also somehow gotten in between her legs as she laid on her back on the desk.

"Huh!?" Naruto responded threateningly at Kurenai, his eyes still slitted and a darker blue.

"Isn't this 'The' Kurenai Yühi that I have read so much about?" Mei wondered out loud with a frown of her own. She frowned because Naruto had stopped trying to have sex with her in favor of staring at Kurenai with a pout.

"Pull up your pants and get over here" Kurenai ordered Naruto who groaned before doing what he was asked. He still pouted as he walked over towards her. Kurenai then smacked him hard on top of his head "Naruto you jerk!" which resulted in Naruto whining but at the same time his eyes returned to normal.

"What!?" Naruto yelled at his fiancé, then he asked "What the fuck did I do!?"

Kurenai narrowed her eyes at him which had Naruto gulp "We had an agreement on when it comes to you sleeping around with sluts like her. I have not approved of her yet"

"What are you talking about, ttebayo?" Naruto asked with a confused expression "I was just about to refuse her and the monkey's dumb marriage proposal"

Somehow Mei had put on a new blue dress that looked exactly the same as her previous one before making her way over towards Kurenai and Naruto. "Approve of me? Who do you think you are?" Mei asked.

Kurenai snorted in response without even glancing at her, her focus still on Naruto "Marriage proposal?" she asked.

Naruto nodded "Yeah, it's the old monkeys idea, yell at him" he said as he pointed at Hiruzen who was still standing at the door, staring at them with a slightly terrified expression. He had not expected Kurenai to be here and he did not want to get an angry Kurenai after him, again.

"I see" Kurenai spoke, glancing at Hiruzen for a second before turning back to Naruto "Having the Mizukage as a part of the family could be advantageous to us"

Naruto stared at her with wide eyes, not believing what he just heard, wondering if this really was Kurenai. Kurenai chuckled "Just like Tsunade and Kushina, she will be a good asset to our family".

Instead of family, Kurenai wanted to say clan. Kurenai and Kushina had already decided that they will bring back the Senju and Uzumaki clan with the help of Naruto and his women. They will all go by the Uzumaki name.

"Unlike Anko, Tayuya, Ino and the other sewer rats" Kurenai ended with an expression of pure disgust.

Naruto blew up his cheeks with a closed mouth as he stared at Hiruzen for ten seconds. Hiruzen thought he was about to blow up or something when Naruto finally released the air. He shrugged then turned to Mei "Well, there you have it. You are now a woman of Senju, pack your things you are coming back with us"

"Really?" Mei asked as her eyes blinked, staring at Kurenai as she seemed to be the one in charge. Kurenai nodded with closed eyes "Just remember who it was that made this happen"

Mei smiled "I will" she then focused on Naruto "Tell your squad we are leaving tonight!"

"Tonight?" Naruto and Hiruzen asked in surprise at the same time.

Mei nodded happily as she released a quiet squeal "Kyaa! I can't wait to get settled at my new house!"

Mei then composed herself for a second, focusing on Naruto again "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. While I pack my things and announce my departure to Konoha to the people, why don't you give Füka a visit?"

"Hmm..." Naruto hummed slowly "Do we need a crazy traitorous bitch in our family?" he asked Kurenai who responded "Füka is the one that is imprisoned? This is her only chance right?"

Naruto and Mei nodded.

"Do as you wish Naruto. You are already with a bunch of traitorous bitches that has committed far worse crimes than her"

"Really?" Mei asked, her eyes blinking again "Who are they and what crimes did they commit?"

Kurenai's expression hardened "The crime of trying to steal my man!" she yelled as Mei's whole body shivered.

* * *

_Ten minutes later_

Naruto had been lead to a building that was located next to the Mizukage's building. One of Mei's most trusted subordinates was the one taking him there, Chojuro. He did so while sniffling, crying and whining about Mei leaving them. The building they are just entering, is the headquarters for the mist village's interrogation and torture team. Fuuka was currently being held in a interrogation cell inside this building.

When they were inside, Naruto asked "Has Füka not been cooperative?"

Chojuro composed himself "No.." he answered drying his tears "That's not it, she is staying here because Mei thinks these cells are nicer than the cells at our prison"

Naruto didn't say anything as they arrived at the door to Füka's cell. He was a bit worried that they had been tortured or abused her since she was kept here. He realized that was not the reason why she was here when he heard that it Mei's decision to keep her here. Mei must have wanted Füka close to her so that she can visit her. She has already expressed her wish to take care of Füka in Konoha if Naruto were to allow her to come with them.

It was the same way with Shigure who Mei even wanted to marry Naruto as well in a way to stay together with her. In conclusion, he figured that Mei must care for them a lot, similar to how Hiruzen cares for him and the last few hairs on top of his head.

Chojuro locked up the door then opened it "This is it" he spoke in a quiet tone.

Naruto nodded "Very good, now get lost" he ordered.

Chojuro raised an eyebrow and stared Naruto in question "I wish to speak to her in private" Naruto explained. Chojuro had figured as much, but he was a bit surprised by Naruto's slightly bad manners.

"As you wish, Senju-sama" Chojuro said with a bow, closing the door behind Naruto after he had entered. Naruto saw Füka laying on a simple bed, sleeping. The whole cell reminded him of a simple room. It didn't have much more than a bed and a desk in it. Since Füka was asleep, Naruto thought this was a good time to solve a mystery that has been bothering him.

Füka slept with her back to him so Naruto had to walk around the bed to get closer to the object in question. He leaned down and stared at Füka's face for a while, just to make sure she wasn't awake. He then smiled before poking her in the chest a couple of times "Yeah" Naruto spoke to himself in a whisper. He then grabbed both her breasts in her hands and pressed a couple of times "Yeah, that's tits alright". The mystery was solved, she was a girl as she had said. Now he could put that matter to rest.

He was about to step back when Füka opened her eyes, her glaring eyes that glared right at him "Pervert!" she yelled, rocketing out of the bed, delivering a punch straight towards Naruto's face.

Naruto was about to duck in an attempt to dodge the punch, when Füka stopped moving before she could reach him "Senju?" she asked in surprise.

Naruto nodded, staring at her suspiciously, due to his experience of dealing with angry women that he had felt up, he still expected her to attack him "I'm here to talk".

Füka crossed her arms above her chest "Did you just grope me, bastard?"

With a serious expression, Naruto responded "I had to make sure you weren't deceiving me, but now I know you were telling the truth".

Füka gritted her teeth when she heard that "I see you're still the same old idiot".

"Phe" Naruto snorted "I was here to talk about maybe bringing you back to Konoha with me, but now that you're insulting me.." as Naruto spoke, Füka eyes widened "You're gonna get me out of this shithole?".

"Maybe" Naruto spoke then he motioned towards the bed "Sit down, we need to talk."

Füka sat down on the bed while Naruto stood with his back resting on a wall across from her "But.. I haven't even served a year of my sentence, why would I be released?"

"I don't know" Naruto said with a shrug "But I have a feeling that the annoying woman doesn't want to see you in prison for the rest of her life"

'Annoying woman?' Füka wondered since when Naruto said that it could be talking about pretty much anyone. In this case Füka was pretty sure that she was talking about Mei since she is a very annoying woman, a meddling and overprotective woman..

"Mei-oneesama?" (Honorable/Great big sister Mei) Füka asked which had Naruto raise an eyebrow. While sweatdropping, Füka realized her mistake, of course Naruto wouldn't remember the name of the "annoying woman".

"She said that if you were to be taken care of and guided by a strong man, you could have a bright future as a reliable and strong kunoichi" Naruto explained.

Füka smirked teasingly when she heard that "Are you sure you can handle me, Senju-kun?"

"Indeed" Naruto spoke with a straight face "But this isn't about me. You see we have an old monkey in our village that lost his wife over a decade ago. He needs a new wife and that's where you come into the picture"

Füka stood up and raised her fist "You're going to marry me off to a fucking monkey!?"

"It's not as bad it as it sounds, Füka" Naruto said with a chuckle, not all intimidated by her "He is the former Hokage of Konoha, Sarutobi Hiruzen".

Füka's eyes widened, she knew who he was, the famous professor of Konoha, the longest standing Hokage since it's creation. She sat down again and thought in silence. Marrying an old man like that wasn't exactly a dream come true, but it was better than rotting away in prison.

"If that's the condition for me to get out of here, then I'll do it" Füka spoke the last part through gritted teeth. Füka waited for Naruto to say something as she stared at him. His eyebrows began twitching and the skin on his face crawled unnaturally. He then burst out into laughter, pointing at her "Yo-hohoo! Baka! You were really going to do it!"

"Whaa?" Füka stated in confusion.

"It was a joke Füka!" Naruto said as he laughed loudly "I wouldn't even wish that fate on my worst enemies!"

"Bastard.." Füka growled through gritted teeth again.

"You were going to marry a monkey, you fool!" Naruto roared in laughter "What the hell happened to you!? Where is the old Füka that I got to know!?"

Füka was furious about the way Naruto was making fun of her and the way he had lied about the marriage to that old man.

"Bastard, I'll kill you!" Füka yelled as she launched herself towards Naruto throwing a quick punch towards Naruto's jaw. Naruto used his **Shunpo (Flash step)** to dodge it, appearing on the other side of the bed.

As Füka looked around the room, trying to locate him, Naruto grinned at her and spoke "That's the Füka I know"

Füka turned to him instantly, still glaring at him "You stupid idiot, don't run away"

"Shi shi shi" Naruto laughed which upset Füka even more. She jumped over the bed towards Naruto, aiming another punch at him. Naruto didn't dodge her this time, instead he caught her by throwing both of his arms around her.

"That's enough, Füka" Naruto spoke to the surprised girl who Naruto embraced.

"Come back to Konoha with me and live a free life" Naruto whispered as Füka stared up at him, her eyes watering him. "I forgive you, Füka" Naruto said as Füka cried into his chest "Stupid!" she spoke repeatedly "Stupid! Stupid Senju!"

Naruto let her cry into his chest as he comforted her, he had decided that he would take her with him back to Konoha. She would fit in well with the rest of the Uzumaki clan after all.

About twenty minutes later, Naruto, Kurenai, Hiruzen, Mei, Füka and Ao arrived at a training grounds where the rest of the squad was waiting for them. They were slightly annoyed by the fact that they had just been dropped off here without being assigned some place to stay as they were are pretty tired after the three days of travel. Then when Naruto told them that they were going back to Konoha tonight and that Mei were coming with them, they all stared at him in pure disbelief.

"Why is the Mizukage coming with us to Konoha again? She just visited at the chuunin exams" Kushina asked, not liking the way Mei was glowing as she stared at Naruto with hearts for eyes.

"Mizukage is her former title" Kurenai spoke with a smug grin "Her new title is future Mrs Uzumaki".

"WHAAT!?" The squad yelled out in chorus, minus Shigure who smiled happily.

"Damnit Naruto you pervert!" Kushina snapped at him "Can't you date someone more appropriate and closer to your age!"

"OI!" The squad responded, pointing at her accusingly "You're one to talk!"

"Shut up, dattebane!" Kushina yelled with her cheeks as red as her hair.

Mei giggled "What a nice group of people"

Ao turned to her with a frown "Please Mei-sama can you not reconsider? I am not ready to lead this village"

"Ao, you have been my most trusted subordinate since the start of our rebellion. There is no one that is more deserving for the position than you" Mei spoke.

"But Mei!" Ao said with a pout "I am nowhere near your level.."

Mei interrupted her with a bittersweet smile "Shut up Ao, or I'll kill you".

Ao saluted her immediately "Yes, mam! I wish you the best on your new endeavors!"

* * *

_At the gates of Konoha, two days later..._

Naruto was happy to see that Füka had already made friends with some of the women in the squad. She seemed to have gotten really attached to Kushina and Tayuya already. On their way back, he had gotten a chance to talk with Hiruzen alone as well, about the future of this squad. Just because they were returning to Konoha didn't mean that they could slack off. Tomorrow the whole squad would be evaluated by both Tsunade and Hiruzen so that they could see how strong everyone had gotten themselves. Naruto was also going to promote or demote a few of his squad as well as doing a few changes.

Naruto who was giving Midori a piggy back ride, had Hiruzen next to them as they walked into Konoha. He had carried Midori the whole way back since she had been very upset this past month. Being carried like this seemed to cheer her up a little for some reason, just like Kurenai always cheered up when he carried her. He didn't know why, he figured it had to be some kind of mystery.

Naruto didn't know the exact reason why Midori was upset but it had something to do with her founding out that Sasuke was gay. It was around the time that Naruto failed to marry Sasuke off to the Raikage that Midori started to get upset. Naruto didn't know if she was upset because he was gay or if it was because the arranged marriage failed and they couldn't get rid of him. The latter made more sense and sounded better, so he went with that.

Naruto told his squad that they should all go home and get a good nights of sleep due to what is waiting them tomorrow, without telling them exactly what he had planned for them. Sari, Matsuri, Mabui, Mei and Füka would temporarily live at Hashirama's old house together with the other foreign kunoichi, which meant everyone had a place to go to. For Naruto and Hiruzen it was too early to call it a night as they had to visit Tsunade at her office to give her a report.

They walked through the village and eventually entered the Hokage building and made their way to the door to Tsunade's office. There, Naruto stopped to ask Hiruzen "Does she know about all the arranged marriages you have forced upon me?"

Hiruzen stared at Naruto with a bored tone "Does she know, hm?" he then opened the door "I forgot.."

"Shitty old monkey" Naruto growled at him.

"You wanna go, shitty brat?" Hiruzen turned around threw himself at Naruto.

They both stopped moving when they heard Tsunade clear her throat loudly while Shizune giggled. Tsunade was sitting behind her desk with Shizune standing next to her, handing her stacks of paperwork by the looks of things.

"You got back early" Tsunade spoke as she stared at Naruto who grinned back at her "Long time no see, hime"

"Far too long" Tsunade spoke as she licked her lips sensually. Naruto and Hiruzen grabbed a chair each and sat down in front of the desk. Naruto gave her a report on how he viewed their trips to the four ninja villages. He was slightly unnerved by the way Tsunade was staring at him the whole time he told his report. She looked like a hungry lioness waiting to pounce on her pray. While he wouldn't mind a round or two of naked playtime with Tsunade, he would prefer to just get a long good nights of sleep in his own bed.

"Tomorrow we will evaluate your squad then" Tsunade spoke when Naruto had finished telling his report.

"Yes, hime. Now I need to.." Naruto began when Tsunade interrupted him "There is a bed in this building we can use".

"You know I'm really tir.." Naruto was interrupted again as Hiruzen shook his head "Jeez Tsunade, at least wait until we're gone before you throw yourself at him." referring to himself and Shizune.

"Oh, I'm staying" Shizune said with a bright smile.

Tsunade turned to Shizune and glared at her fiercely "No you're not!"

"Yes I am!" Shizune said glaring back at her "It's been my turn for a while now!"

"Your turn!?" Tsunaded questioned "That's now how it works!"

They both heard Hiruzen clear his throat this time, gaining their attention "Uhm, looks like he escaped". Both Tsunade and Shizune's eyes widened when they saw that Naruto was gone, only leaving a puff of smoke behind him. Hiruzen hen pointed at a small letter that Naruto had left on the desk.

"It says: Baka-onna's" Hiruzen said holding up a letter, showing it to them. He then dropped the letter and turned around to take his leave "Wiser words have never been spoken"

Hiruzen later found Naruto sleeping in his bed, meaning that he had to sleep on his couch. He didn't mind though, he did owe Naruto a lot after all with this whole squad thing and especially now with four arranged marriages and one more to come..

* * *

_The next day, training grounds seven._

Tsunade and Hiruzen had just seen the squad spar against each other. The genins and chuunin were matched up against a jounin. Tsunade had been impressed by all of them as they all showed improvement in such a short amount of time. All of them except Midori and Sasuke who she didn't care about.

"I have to give it you, Sarutobi-sensei" Tsunade began "This idea of yours actually paid off, I have never seen anything like this".

Hiruzen shrugged "Nothing impressive, you should have seen Naruto after a week of my training".

Tsunade chuckled "You can't compare them to him. Also don't underestimate Tayuya, I'm not done with her training yet, I will have her succeed me in the future"

Hiruzen was about to voice his opinion on the female kage's he had gotten to know so far and how Tsunade had acted while being Hokage. Then he remembered how Naruto has a problem with Tsunade being the Hokage as he didn't like the thought of the "Senju princess" doing such work. The same would most likely apply to Tayuya, meaning that someone else had to be the Hokage in her stead to keep Naruto happy. Who better than Naruto himself?

"Yes no doubt" Hiruzen spoke with a slightly evil smirk "Make sure to tell Naruto that"

Naruto walked up to them and said "Hime, monkey" with a respectful bow "I'm sorry you had to see such an ugly display of the shinobi arts. Believe me when I tell you that I'm not satisfied with this"

The whole squad heard him and got annoyed while Tsunade stared at him in confusion "Ugly display? They have all improved considerably, you should be proud of yourself. You have done a great job as the leader of this squad"

Naruto appeared almost shocked when he heard that, he turned to Hiruzen in a questioning manner. Hiruzen just held up his hands and shook his head, signaling 'Just go with it'.

Their odd reactions were due to that both Naruto and Hiruzen still saw the most of them as utter disappointments. "Okay.." Naruto spoke, sounding a bit unsure, wondering if Tsunade had set up some kind of trap "If that's the case.. then would you maybe.."

"Crap" Hiruzen said jumping out of the way while Tsunade just looked confused, wondering what was going on.

"Show me your panties?" Naruto asked with a straight face.

"Eh?" Tsunade responded with a funny and surprised expression "Now?"

Naruto nodded slowly "It's your duty.." he whispered which caused Tsunade to march over towards him "Okay.." she said.

"What really, ttebayo?" Naruto said with wide eyes, surprised that she was really going to do it, only to get a chakra covered fist thrown into his face, sending him two hundred meters away.

"Why, hime!?" Naruto yelled as he rocketed backwards with a bloody nose.

Tsunade didn't answer, instead she turned to leave 'How can he ask me that in front of all these people?'.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


End file.
